I Saw You Coming
by Saritadreaming
Summary: Bella has the gift of second sight. After a tragic accident, her world collides with Edward's. She is expecting him, but he is not ready for her. *** A/U Mostly Canon pairings. Vampire/Human/Wolfpack *INDIE NOMINEE
1. Prologue

**A/N: (September 2012) I started writing this story a few years ago. My writing ability and style has changed a great deal since I started on this journey. I don't have the time to go back and rewrite my stories, so I apologize in advance for the mistakes in the early chapters. As you read on, I think you'll notice a change in my writing. For a sample of the way I write today, you might want to take a look at the latest chapter of this story. I admit to cringing when I read some of what I wrote in the past, but I've made the decision to leave my early work up on my profile untouched. For those willing to go on this journey with me, I thank you. **

* * *

**~Prologue~**

**~*Edward's POV*~**

Could I possibly do it? Could I drain her quickly without anyone seeing or realizing? She'd lost a lot of blood already...perhaps her death would be chalked up to blood loss due to her injuries. Nobody ever need know about this. I only hesitated because I didn't want to put Carlisle and the rest of the family at risk—but the blood! How her blood sang to me. In a century, I had never smelled anything so sweet, so tempting. I'd heard legends but never experienced it until now. The only thing holding me back was concern for my family—our cover being blown—but just barely.

I stood outside the doors to the room watching. The nurse attending to her had just been called away. It wasn't usual for there to be a shortage of staff at the hospital, but there had been a ten car pile up on the highway. It was the middle of the night, and additional staff was being called in but hadn't yet arrived.

With my gift, I would know immediately if someone were coming. If I timed it just right, I could do this. I could do this—I _had_ to do this! The venom dripped copiously off my teeth and flowed down my throat. I swallowed reflexively and the burning! I couldn't wait any longer.

I scanned the area with my mind. There was so much happening—people were scattering everywhere. As luck had it, the girl was in a room at the end of a hall that was rarely used. It was like I was being given a gift, the opportunity to indulge in the sweet nectar which was already flowing.

Decided, I entered the room. The lighting was dim, and she lay upon the gurney, broken and bloody. They had stopped the bleeding, but it wouldn't be a stretch to think she'd lost more blood than they originally thought. No one would ever suspect. "_So why are you trying to talk yourself into this? Just do it already! Do you want to get caught?_" the beast within snapped at me.

Being in the room, the smell of her hit me like a freight train. If her blood sang to me out in the hall, it SCREAMED to me in here. I was over to her in three quick strides. I scanned the area again to be sure I was alone, and my luck was holding. I didn't look at her, didn't want to even acknowledge that she was a person who might have loved ones, friends, plans. Right now, she was a drug, and I needed a fix. I lifted her upper body gently—reverently—up off the gurney. Even though I was about to end her life, I was grateful that I had finally come across something that invaded my senses, that moved me to action after I had been numb for so long—even if that action _was _a deplorable act of violence. I would hate myself later when I had the luxury of time.

As I lifted her, I saw that her neck was already mangled. Nobody would be able to tell I drank from her—there would be no teeth marks to puzzle over, no clues that this was anything but a natural death from her injuries. I wanted to savor this moment even though I knew I had to hurry. I leaned down and sniffed her neck. I darted my tongue out, licking at the blood on her pale skin, and it was the single sweetest balm that ever caressed my tongue. My only regret was that this would probably be a one time occurrence since, in a century, I had never come across anything half as potent.

The dripping from my teeth increased exponentially, and I leaned in to drink.

"Edward..." she mumbled. "Please, Edward...don't. You don't understand..."

I drew back in horror, my hunger overridden. How could she know my name? I looked down upon her face, certain I had never seen this beautiful creature before. Surely I would have remembered the translucent, delicate skin, the blue of her veins visible just beneath the surface. If not her face, I surely would have been called by the deadly ambrosia of her blood. My brow furrowed in concentration.

"Edward, please..." she mumbled a bit louder. Her eyes remained closed, but they scrunched in what appeared to be pain.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, God, Edward...it's not supposed to happen like this!" She was becoming agitated and began thrashing her head back and forth, trying to raise her arms up.

"How do you know my name?" I hissed. I realized that Edward was not necessarily an unusual name, and perhaps I was wasting precious time. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket at that moment, but I could not stop to answer now.

I licked at her blood again, bringing myself back to the hunger and savagery, venom flowing as my throat burned like it never had before. I bared my teeth and leaned into her neck. I scraped my teeth along her carotid artery, preparing to latch on.

"Edward, stop! Alice—you need to answer her call!" she cried out in anguish as a single tear escaped from one of her eyes and rolled slowly down her cheek. I barely noticed my phone buzz once again in my pocket.

I drew back in shock. Edward could be a coincidence but Edward _and_ Alice? I licked the small amount of her sweet nectar that was upon my lips, closing my eyes in ecstasy. The blood lust was unbearable, but I _had_ to think of my family. If she knew who we were somehow, there might be others as well.

Then I received the second biggest shock of my century long life...her mind was _silent_! I couldn't hear _anything_ coming from her...just a cavernous void. I had never come across anyone—vampire or human—whose mind was closed to me. This presented a problem because I couldn't just scan her to see if anyone else knew about us. Not only could I _not_ drink from her, but I had to make sure she lived!

I stood up, about to back away, when she grabbed my shirt. "Edward, don't go...please don't leave me! You have to know..." her voice was desperate but carried a hint of something else. Pain—but not because I was going to end her life—there was _emotional_ pain of some kind behind her words. Her hand fell away and her head lolled to the side as she lost consciousness.

I took the opportunity to flee the room. It was imperative that nobody see me here, especially until we were able to ascertain what she knew about us. I scanned the area and hid just in time as a nurse came through the swinging doors. Using my ability to move faster than the human eye can see, I slipped through the doors as they flapped and into the supply room across the hall. I monitored the area, mapping an escape route. The fewer people who saw me here, the better.

I could hear the girl mumbling, becoming agitated again. The nurse said, "What's wrong, dear? Are you in pain?"

"He left me...how could he leave me?" her voice was bereft, filled with loneliness. "He was finally here, and he left. He doesn't know..."

"You need to calm down, Miss Swan! Please stop struggling and quiet down. You have some serious injuries. I'm going to ask the doctor about giving you something to calm you."

"Where did he go? He was the dark angel tonight; he almost ruined everything..."

My forehead creased in confusion. Was she speaking of me?

"Who left you, hon? Was there someone else with you in the accident?" the nurse sounded confused. "Is there someone I can get for you?"

"No, no. Nobody else can know—they wouldn't understand—they would try to hurt him." She sounded concerned.

"What's his name? I'll see if I can find him for you," the nurse cooed at her. I could read in the nurse's mind that she wanted nothing more than to calm the girl down. There wasn't enough staff to go around for all the injuries they were dealing with, and she needed to check on another patient.

"I can't tell you, nobody would understand. He can't be found unless he wants to anyway..." she sighed, defeated. Then she abruptly ceased struggling, and her breathing evened out.

The nurse left the room. Someone else was in the room next door, but after they left, I figured I should be able to make my escape.

"Edward...are you still there? Can you hear me? Ask Alice; you have to talk to Alice. I miss you..." she whispered, and I could tell from her voice that she was in tears. Missed me? She didn't even know me.

My opportunity came, and I slipped out of the hospital into the foggy night air. If I had a heart, it would have been raging in my chest. My phone buzzed again, and I pulled it out, seeing it was Alice.

"Alice," I bit out.

"We have a problem, Edward! Don't go near the hospital..." she began urgently.

"Too late," I snapped back.

"Oh, my God, Edward! Please tell me you didn't..." Alice sounded pained.

"Do you _know_ about her, Alice?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," she sighed, "Everything is reeling right now; I can't see clearly. Just tell me you didn't succumb to..." she stopped, unable to finish.

"What—that I didn't fail as a vegetarian? That I didn't drain her dry? Every last delicious drop?" I was being mean, but I felt angry. If Alice knew about her, then why hadn't she told me? The girl knew both of our names! What was Alice thinking?

"Edward, you have to tell me what happened in there! Please tell me that Bella is still alive!" she implored.

_Bella. _That must be the name of the girl. The name twisted inside me, sparking something that I couldn't name.

"Who is she, Alice?" I demanded angrily. I wanted to reach through the phone and wrap my large hands around her delicate little pixie neck.

"Everything. If she's dead...all is lost. Tell me. Is she..." Alice choked out.

"No, she's still alive. I almost...I never..." I floundered. "She _knew my name,_ Alice, and yours! She grabbed my shirt and begged me not to leave her. She knew I could hear her when I was _outside the room_! Who. Is. She. Why does she know about us? How could you?" I spat out.

"Edward, no! I've never met her!" She tried to get me to listen. "You need to get Carlisle right now! Make sure she doesn't die, Edward, or it's all over."

I sighed. I had been on my way to see Carlisle when this all started...when I smelled the blood of my singer wafting out through the ER. "I'll get him right now. But, Alice? When I get back you're going to tell me everything," I stated with finality.

"Yes, Edward, yes. But even after I tell you all I know, it will still be a mystery to all of us. Only she might be able to provide more of the answers."

"I'll see you at home later," I replied tersely as I snapped the phone shut with a loud crack.

I hurried into the hospital, heading for Carlisle's office, but ran into him heading toward the ER. "Carlisle! We have to talk," I said grimly.

"Not now, Edward; I have an emergency surgery to do!" Carlisle spoke quickly as he hurried past me at a speed that was just a little too fast to pass for human. I grabbed his arm, and he turned to stare into my eyes. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

"Carlisle, there's a girl named Bella in the ER, and you _must_ make sure she lives. It's vital to us all—I just got off the phone with Alice."

"As it happens, Edward, Bella Swan _is _my emergency surgery. Apparently she was in an accident, and they thought she was stabilized until her carotid artery sprung a sudden leak. If I don't get to her immediately, there will be nothing to discuss—other than funeral arrangements," he said softly.

I let go of his arm as though burned. Carotid artery...sprung a leak? If I hadn't...this was my fault! I hung my head. "Go, Carlisle. Please save her. Alice said it was imperative," I said hoarsely.

Carlisle nodded his head in understanding, and sped off. I slid down the wall into a sitting position with my head in my hands. What had I done?


	2. Chap 1 Foundations and First Sightings

**Chapter 1 ~Foundations and First Sightings~**

**~*Bella's POV*~**

I always wondered why I was painfully shy, awkward, accident prone—nothing special. I flew under the radar of most people and I grew to like it that way. My life was pretty average, boring, and nobody was really interested in me. I was okay with that, but sometimes it was lonely. In Phoenix, I had few friends. I didn't fit in with the glamor crowd, drug crowd, smart crowd, or geek crowd; I didn't fit anywhere. I had acquaintances, but no real friends.

What I had was my love of books and music. I lived vicariously through works of literature because they meant more to me than reality. This concerned my mom, Renee, who was glamorous and outgoing. It was a sticking point for her that I took more after my father, Charlie. She was always trying too hard to change me without making it look like she was: scheduling slumber parties with girls I barely knew and forcing me to go to birthday parties or events I had no interest in. As I matured, and was able to put my foot down, she finally threw up her hands in defeat. She still harped on my lack of fashion sense, though.

A "gift" (and I use the term loosely) developed that alienated me from anyone that might even consider talking to me. Sometimes I had dreams that would come true, or I would touch someone's hand and get a "flash." On occasion, I would "hear" what someone was thinking and give an answer only to find them staring at me strangely, because they hadn't yet spoken the words out loud. This "gift" was not one I could exert control over. It came when it wanted, how it wanted, often at an inconvenient time.

Renee did all she could to deny that anything out of the ordinary was going on. She called it "coincidence" or "luck" and blew it off. Phil, my stepfather, was even worse. He abhorred anything he considered to be "new age crap," and it was banned from conversational topics in our house. Even those who were supposed to love and accept me didn't. I was considered a freak and I began to feel like one.

When my grammar school classmates got a taste of my gift, I was the butt of many jokes and mean comments. I spent a lot of time alone at school, because nobody wanted to play with the "freak that knows things."

Kimberly Gordon was the most popular girl in school. Everyone took their lead from her; if she proclaimed a fad was "in" then it was "in," and when she changed her mind it was "out." The one chance I had was to fly under her radar, and I screwed that up, too. My one interaction with her was one of the pivotal moments in my wretched childhood.

_It was time for gym class, and I was one of the last to finish changing. I always found it awkward and embarrassing to have to change in front of those I essentially considered strangers. As I finished up, I noticed Kimberly a row over. She had been late and, for once, was alone. A flash came to me of a cut on her back along with an image of an angry man hitting her with a belt, and I flinched. The vision stopped me in my tracks, and Kimberly happened to look up at that moment._

_When she saw the stunned and sympathetic look on my face she said, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"Ma-maybe you should have that cut on your back looked at by a doctor. It's going to get infected," I mumbled._

_"What cut? What are you talking about?" She snapped out, looking at me strangely._

_"He shouldn't have done that to you; he doesn't have the right," I said, looking down at my shoes._

_"What do you know about anything, Freakshow?" She slammed her locker shut with a clang, coming close to me and emphasizing each word with a jab of her finger. _"Stay. Away. From. Me,"_ she bit out, turning so quickly that her long golden hair hit me in the face. She flounced out of the locker room, and, by lunchtime, they were all calling me "Freakshow." Kimberly Gordon had spoken, and my name became mud._

After that day, I endured a lot more teasing and cruelty. I ticked off the wrong girl, and I paid dearly for it. Renee kept asking me what was wrong as I withdrew further, but I knew how Phil would see things, and I just kept mum about it.

As the years passed, I learned to share things I picked up on without giving away my identity. A carefully placed anonymous note worked well for this.

Eventually, Kimberly Gordon moved away, and over time people forgot _why_ they called me Freakshow, but the name still stuck. The cruelty and practical jokes came to an end, but I was still a convenient scapegoat when someone wanted to feel that they weren't the lamest person around. Things might be bad, but there was always Freakshow!

Renee became more and more intolerant of my status. She expected there might be awkwardness in grammar school. But when Junior High passed and the same things held true, she became inconsolable. As if it wasn't bad enough, I had to deal with the disappointed face of Renee when I didn't go out on weekends for dates, parties or dances.

I got the news in July of my sophomore year that Phil was being transferred to New York City, and it was likely there would be another move within the year. The thought of starting a new school was daunting, but having to do it twice left me despondent. I became very depressed and spent all my time crying. I had visions of what my life would be like; it was dreary—worse than anything I had ever been through—and I put my foot down, refusing to move.

Renee told me I was going and that there would be no arguing, but I was adamant that I would not change schools twice in the same year. I suggested tutors, but she said my social skills were deplorable enough as it was. We went back and forth for weeks, having screaming matches and getting nowhere.

Finally, I came up with a solution—of sorts. I told Renee I wanted to go and live with my father, Charlie. She was shocked, but I could see the wheels turning. She wouldn't have to deal with my social awkwardness but could claim she was being a "good mother" by giving me some stability while Phil was settling into his new career. I expected that as an added bonus, she and Phil wouldn't fight over me any more, either. They didn't know it, but I'd heard them at night when they thought I was sleeping. Phil was afraid to invite business clients over for fear that her "socially inept daughter," as he put it, would make him look bad. Renee always tried to defend me, but I knew deep down she agreed with him.

So, that is how I ended up moving to Forks, Washington to live with my dad. Growing up, I spent a few weeks each summer with Charlie, and those were probably the only weeks of my life I felt like less of a freak.

Charlie was the police chief, and everyone respected him. His best friend, Billy Black, had a son, Jacob, that was a year or so younger than me. We got along nicely; Jacob was quiet and shy as well, and we often played side by side for hours at a time without feeling the need to talk. As the years passed, we developed a nice rapport and for a long time, he was my only friend. To the rest of the town, I was a summer novelty. Everyone wanted to meet the Chief's daughter and keep on his good side and, while I wasn't happy with the attention, it was better than being picked on.

Charlie, himself, was fairly shy in his own way and tended to be a loner. He would watch sports on his big flat screen TV—his only luxury item—and eat dinner at the local diner just about every night. All the alone time made me into quite the cook; I figured I could make Charlie some healthy meals instead of watching his cholesterol climb higher and higher at the diner.

The week before school was to begin Renee brought me to the airport. "Are you sure about this, Honey?"

"Yes, Mom. Don't worry; I think it will be for the best," I assured her, rolling my eyes.

"You be sure to call me—a lot. You can email me once you get your computer set up. I asked Charlie to get internet access installed at his place, and it should be in by now," she fretted nervously, picking invisible lint off my jacket.

I gave her a last hug, and she clung to me so long it was embarrassing. The loudspeaker crackled, "Final call; boarding for Flight 230 to Seattle, Washington."

"That's me, Mom, I don't want to miss my flight." I gave a shy little wave and didn't look back until I was seated on the plane. As we taxied slowly away from the boarding ramp, I could see my mom at the window in the waiting area. Her hand was pressed up against the glass wistfully. In that moment, I felt so much love for her, and I knew she was doing the best she could. I thought for sure she was thrilled to get rid of the burden of my awkwardness and, that she would have run from the airport the moment I was out of sight. But as the plane moved onto the runway preparing for takeoff, I swear I could still see her red coat as she stood in the same spot against the glass. Over the next five years I would only see her several times since she refused to return to Forks for any reason.

When I arrived in Forks things were a bit awkward with Charlie. We soon grew to understand each other because we weren't so different; that fact drew us closer.

My last two years of high school, I can honestly say, I almost enjoyed. Almost. Let's not get crazy here. There was no magical transformation, and kids are the same all over, but this was a small town, and my father was the chief of police. There weren't that many new kids starting school in Forks, so I was an instant person of interest. The buzz could be heard all around the school; there was a lot of whispering in the halls. I did make a few friends; they weren't perfect, but some of them became meaningful relationships.

The one wonderful thing that happened while I was in high school was my discovery of art. Forks offered art classes as an elective. I had an intuition about taking the class, and I followed it. I found that I was seriously talented at painting. Ms. Garmin, my teacher, kept asking me if I was sure I had never painted before, fixing me with her direct gaze. Looking into her eyes always made me a bit nervous for some reason; maybe because it was as though she could see into my soul. I assured her that I hadn't ever done any type of artwork before.

"My God! Such raw talent discovered here at Forks High School. You must _do_ something with this talent! It will only continue to grow. You will be very rich and famous one day, my dear."

"Oh, no! I don't want to be famous. I really don't like a lot of attention," I said hurriedly, attempting to nip her fantasy in the bud.

"Hmph. Well, you can work with that, too. You don't have to show up at the galleries; your lack of interest in fame might make your work even more desired." Her eyes grew unfocused and far away.

She turned out to be right on the money. I chose to go to a community college because I didn't want to leave Charlie now that we were getting to know each other. I also didn't want to leave my friends, few of them as there might be. When I thought of leaving Forks, my chest constricted, and I had panic attacks. With our proximity to Port Angeles and Seattle, I was able to submit my work to some nice- sized galleries. The trick was remaining anonymous.

I developed a special relationship with Sandra Garmin, and we agreed that she would act as my representative. We drew up an official agreement so that she could handle all public transactions and receive a percentage of sales. She approached the galleries about my work, letting them know the artist wanted to remain anonymous.

There was a veritable explosion of interest in my paintings once buyers were told they could not know who the mystery artist was. My work flew off the gallery walls quicker than I could produce new pieces. It got to the point that my art felt too commercialized, too forced, and I made the decision to paint only when inspired. The newspapers and trade magazines said it was a 'bold move' on my part, and the cost of my work went up exponentially. I allowed them to believe what they wanted.

Charlie would never admit to it, but I think he was secretly thrilled that I wanted to stay with him. I continued taking care of the cooking and cleaning, but as I reached my twenties he questioned why I stayed with him. He knew, of course, that I was making a lot of money with my art, but I couldn't show how rich I was becoming without drawing undue attention.

We compromised and had a cottage built for me on his property. After clearing away a section of the woods out back, a two story cottage was built that acted as both my living quarters and studio. We installed a gate in the back of Charlie's huge fenced in yard. There was a path leading to my cottage, nestled in the woods and not easily seen until one was halfway across the yard. Painted white to match the house, it had a blue door, shutters and trim. Inside was an open floor plan, aside from my bedroom and bath, with hardwood floors throughout. A spiral staircase at the back of the cottage led up to my studio, its windows overlooking a pond and garden in the back. It was truly my haven, a place all my own, designed by me.

I couldn't call myself completely happy, but this was the closest I had ever gotten. I had my art, a small social life and a good relationship with my dad. I'd dated a few guys, but there was nobody special. It was more than I had ever hoped for or expected, considering my history.

Just before my twenty-third birthday the dreams started, changing life as I knew it forever.

~*~

_I was walking in the forest late at night, and I could hear the sounds of crickets, twigs snapping and condensation dripping through the leaves on the trees. Other than the natural sounds of night, it was dead silent; no sounds of civilization could be heard. I looked up through the thick fog into the velvet night sky. I could see the full moon, large and looming, almost pressing down on me. The path I was following led out into a larger open area; I stepped into a clearing that was so perfectly round it looked man made. There were trees ringing it, wild flowers growing in the grass, and it was breathtakingly beautiful. I stood, taking it all in, breathing deeply, and enjoying the clear crisp air as it traveled down into my lungs. _

_Suddenly, the hair stood up on the back of my neck, and I stiffened. Nothing had changed that I was aware of, but my body was on high alert. I stood stock still, listening as hard as I could, with my eyes closed. Nothing. Opening my eyes, I saw a flash of movement through the trees at the other side of the clearing. A moment later, a creature emerged from the woods, and my mouth went dry. It looked like a huge wolf with red-brown fur, but it was gargantuan, far too big to be a wolf. I gasped, giving myself away. Its huge head swung my way, yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight. My mouth hung open, and I was frozen to the spot like a deer caught in headlights. A low whine came out of its mouth, and it slunk forward almost to the middle of the field. _

_I stared in fascination as the creature's ears perked up, and he continued to look me right in the eye. I could barely breathe now; my chest felt constricted by my fear, and I thought it wise not to make any sudden movements. As I looked at him, I perceived an intelligence and awareness that seemed above and beyond that of a wolf. Then again, this was no ordinary wolf._

_I was contemplating whether I should try backing away, retreating to the path directly behind me, when the creature slid down to the ground with his paws before him. There was something submissive about his actions and, for the second time, I was struck by the intelligence in his eyes. He whined again and put his head down on his paws._

"_Hey, boy, everything okay?" I whispered to him. I felt crazy talking to a creature that was probably seven feet tall on its hind legs, and that could crush me with the swipe of a paw. He scooted forward, keeping his belly low to the ground, still seeming submissive. My breath caught, and he stopped immediately, not moving again until my breathing regulated, as though he could hear my heartbeat or sense my fear._

_He continued this low crawl, stopping every so often, until he was about six feet away from me. He then rolled on his back, belly up, in a submissive pose. Looking at me upside down, yellow eyes beseeching, he made a chuffing noise. Apparently, he wanted me to close the distance between us. Stepping forward tentatively, knowing it wasn't wise, but unable to stop myself, I got within a foot of him and halted._

_He sneezed and waved a paw in the air, as though he was beckoning me forward. When I didn't move, he repeated the movement. I couldn't keep a small smile from forming on my lips, and he opened his mouth, almost seeming to smile back at me. Stepping to the side of him, I squatted down and patted his exposed belly._

_He rolled over slowly and lowered his head to his paws again. I patted his head, and he leaned into my touch as though craving it; his huge tongue lolled out to lick my hand. _

"_Ewwww, do you mind?" I said, wiping it on my pants. This was nuts; I was squatting on the ground talking to a wolf the size of a horse!_

_This time his smile was unmistakable, and his face was full of humor. I giggled._

_Suddenly the wolf was up on all fours, growling, facing away from me, and taking a protective stance. "W-what is it?" I stammered, as though he would be able to answer me._

_Out of the darkness, somewhere in front of the wolf, came a voice. "Step away from her, __DOG__." It was full of derision and yet, velvety soft, almost musical._

_The wolf growled low in his throat, in stark contrast to a moment ago when I was rubbing his belly. He seemed determined to protect me from the owner of the voice across the field, who I still could not see._

"_You are no match for me. Go home or die; it's that simple." The silky smooth voice came again, speaking so low I could barely make it out. "One last chance, Dog."_

_The wolf maintained his protective stance, growling fiercely. I couldn't imagine someone foolish enough to go up against what amounted to a seven foot long wolf; it was almost comical. As soon as that thought left my mind, I saw the wolf lifted up off the ground and flung through the air. My mouth agape, I came face-to-face with the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on._

_He was tall, pale complexioned, lean, and sinuous. His head held a riot of bronze hair that went every which way and yet, it worked. His face was full of fury as he looked in the direction the wolf had been hurled. Turning my way, his face softened considerably, and changed to an almost tender expression. He opened his mouth to speak—_

A loud crack nearly had me jumping out of my skin. Disoriented, I glanced around and realized that there was a thunder storm going on outside and what I had just experienced was only a dream.


	3. Chapter 2 The Eyes of My Adonis

**Chapter 2**

**~The Eyes of My Adonis~**

**~*Bella's POV*~**

Turning on my bedside lamp, I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and took a gulp from the glass of water that always held a place on my night stand. I hadn't dreamed like this in a long time; by the tingling in my gut—I knew this was just the beginning. I had vivid dreams all the time...but this was beyond anything I had ever experienced. In my dream, I actually _felt_ the cool night air, the fur of the wolf, his tongue as he licked me and the shot of adrenaline as the fear raced through my veins. It was beyond real when I was confronted by the Adonis that stood before me in all his fury—man of the velvet voice that could tear you to shreds at the same time it soothed. He had looked upon me almost tenderly—definitely a dream. No man who looked like _that_ had ever glanced my way. A sigh escaped me; I chose not to interpret its meaning.

**CRACK!** The lights went out. Great. I hated to admit it, but I am just a little scared of the dark. Okay, maybe more than a little. Rooting around in my night stand, I found the flashlight kept there for moments like this. Flicking it on, I padded out of the bedroom into the living area. According to my watch, it was 3am, and - **CRACK!** - I didn't think I would be able to sleep under the vibration of the resounding thunder.

Flickering several times, the lights went back on, but the storm continued to rage. Knowing sleep would elude me, I made myself a cup of Chamomile tea and headed upstairs to my studio.

I looked around at the paintings that hung along the walls. A group of paintings had just been delivered to the gallery in Port Angeles, which included outdoor floral and water scenes. The current group of canvases adorning one wall was made up of abstract-style paintings of historic locations: the Eiffel tower, ruins of Machu Picchu, Pompeii and Egyptian pyramids. I put my own twist on each of these, not content to simply paint them. This style of art wasn't for everyone, but Sandra felt they were going to sell better than any I've ever done. I wasn't too concerned about it; I painted for me—the money was just a side benefit.

There was one painting that leaned against the wall with a cloth over it. I refused to let it hang alongside the rest of the grouping because it didn't fit the theme, and it filled me with a nameless dread. It had come to be painted because of an image haunting me that I was unable to shake. Each time I would put a canvas on the easel, this piece wanted to be painted, _demanded_ to be painted. As I ignored the impulse, it increased, invading my dreams.

During this time, I was uninspired and would sit before a blank canvas—which is how it would remain—blank. The excuses I came up with—I needed a little break, I'd been working too hard, my inspiration would return soon—sounded as empty and hollow as they were. There were lots of ideas rolling around in my head begging to get out, but when I would start painting it would just look wrong.

Finally one night, after tossing and turning for hours, I got up and painted it. I painted it e_xactly_ as it begged to be laid down on the canvas—not like the others, with my personality influencing it, but as instructed. I can't think of another way to describe it other than...my arm was _directed_ what to paint. It didn't fit in with the series of paintings that hung on the wall awaiting completion, and I was unsettled by it in a way I could not describe; hence it's place of dishonor, covered, against the wall.

Disturbed by the painting on a deep level, I could not explain why its visage reached deep inside me and yanked on the cord of my fear. There was nothing sinister about the painting, in fact, it was rather beautiful. The image was of a piazza with a crowd of buildings around its edges. It looked European to me, but I wasn't sure if it was a place that existed in the real world. I told no one about the painting. How could I explain what I didn't understand myself?

As the storm continued outside, I decided to play around rather than try to continue my series of paintings, knowing deep down it was an excuse because I hadn't painted a coherent thing since being a puppet for the offending painting that rested against my wall, booming like a tell-tale heart. I had almost destroyed it, knife in hand, but was unable to go through with it.

I began playing with my paints, zoning out and making movements that felt right to me. Keeping my eyes unfocused for the most part, or closed altogether, the sound of brush stroking paint on canvas was like a lullaby to me...relaxing me like nothing else...

_The absence of brush strokes on canvas was the first thing I noticed. Opening my eyes, I found myself inside the locale of the offending painting. It was a large piazza surrounded by stone buildings in various sizes, with arched windows and doorways. It would have been quaint if it wasn't deserted, dark and creepy. I turned slowly, making a complete circuit; there wasn't a soul in sight...the only light coming from the glow of the moon. A chill traveled down my spine as I heard the deep resounding gong of a clock echoing through the piazza. A sound I usually found enjoyable, this time its tones invoked a feeling both lonely and ominous._

_A cloaked figure moved out from one of the archways. "Help him," her voice echoed through the piazza, ringing like a bell chime. She was just under five feet tall; her voice and bearing the only indication she was not a child. She continued to glide slowly toward me—walking was too mundane a word for her graceful movements._

_"Help who? Who are you?"_

_"I'm Alice. You are the only one that can save him. I don't know why—I can't see everything clearly." She sounded frustrated by her lack of knowledge._

_At this point, Alice was a few feet away, and I involuntarily took a step back. Although I was not afraid of her, the feelings she exuded were so intense, I felt the need to escape them._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Please don't be afraid; I won't hurt you!" Alice trilled, pulling down the hood of her cloak and shaking out her hair. She was adorable, with large expressive eyes, the palest skin and short black hair that stood out in every direction. 'Pixie' or 'Tinkerbell' are descriptions that immediately came to mind._

_"I'm not afraid; this is just weird. What are we doing here? I don't even know how I got here—or who you are—or why you think I am the only one that can save someone." I looked expectantly at her._

_"I have visions, but usually I just observe them—I certainly have never spoken with anyone in one! And I don't know why I know that you are the one; I haven't been able to see that—yet." Her look of frustration insinuated that she wasn't used to being out of control._

_"Oh! I have visions, too—usually in the form of dreams. On occasion, I will have waking visions as well. So does that mean you are real, Alice?" My words sounded silly even to my own ears._

_"Uh....yes, of course I'm real!" she giggled, looking at me like I was a few cards short of a deck. But, hello? Here we were, meeting inside one of my paintings._

_"Okay, Alice, who is it that I am supposed to help?" I asked, exasperated._

_"My brother. His future keeps changing—sometimes disappearing altogether—but you are the key, and now I've finally found you!" Alice's brow furrowed, then cleared, and then she clapped her hands together, bouncing a bit. She was way too enthusiastic about something that sounded so serious, and her emotions seemed to change too rapidly to keep up with._

_"Your brother's future keeps 'disappearing,' you think I am the 'key,' and now you are jumping up and down??"_

_Alice stopped moving suddenly, becoming as still as a statue, eyes glazing over. She didn't seem to be breathing or blinking. A moment later she reanimated. "I'm so sorry; I have to go now. I will see you soon—uh, what is your name?"_

_"Bella. But wait, don't go yet, Alice!" I needed to know what was going on, but I blinked and she was gone in a puff of air that ruffled my hair._

_*_

Waking up with the paint brush in my lap and a huge gob of paint on my sweat pants, I realized I had fallen asleep while painting. Annoyed at the mess, it took me a few minutes to look up at the canvas I had been 'playing around' on. When I did, I gasped loudly and fell right off the chair onto the floor.

Two huge golden eyes stared back at me from the canvas. Although there was no face to accompany them, they were unmistakably the eyes of my Adonis.


	4. Chapter 3 Date Night

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who are reading, reviewing and sending me such nice comments! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Many thanks to my beta Ashley (Ms. Skittles)!**

****A special thank you to my other beta, Jess (jkane180), for helping me edit and improve my chapters. Mwah! **

**We won't be seeing Edward in the flesh for a time yet. If you are anything like me you are wondering what that Sarita chick is up to and why she hasn't given you any Edward yet. Never fear though, you will have an overload of Edward later on (if one can ever have enough of the bronze haired God).**

**A note for **_**Team Jacob**_ **fans: Although I am **_**Team Edward**_ **and none of my Bellas will **_**ever**_ **end up with Jacob, I still love him and drool over him. I have big plans for Jacob in my story...just not as a love interest for Bella. :-)**

**Chapter 3**

**~Date Night~**

_**Previously**_

_Waking up with the paint brush in my lap and a huge gob of paint on my sweat pants, I realized I had fallen asleep while painting. Annoyed at the mess, it took me a few minutes to look up at the canvas I had been 'playing around' on. When I did, I gasped loudly and fell right off the chair onto the floor._

_Two huge golden eyes stared back at me from the canvas. Although there was no face to accompany them, they were unmistakably the eyes of my Adonis._

**~*Bella's POV*~**

Recovering from the shock, I took a sleeping pill and went back to bed, knowing from experience my sleep would be dreamless. Waking up at a luxurious ten o'clock, I stretched and yawned, feeling wonderful. The sun was shining, the storm of the night before almost a distant memory. I went out to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, popping a bagel in the toaster. Pulling up a stool, I sat down to watch some TV.

The phone jangled, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin—a testament to how disturbed I still was over last night's experience. Checking the Caller ID, I was thrilled to see it was Jacob Black.

"Jake, hey!"

"Hi, Bells! How are you?" His warm, exuberant voice cheered me.

"I'm good. What's up?"

He must have detected something off in my voice. "Bells, is something wrong? You don't sound like you." There was concern apparent in his voice. He'd been a good friend to me over the years, but lately it seemed as though he desired to lead our relationship in another direction—or maybe I was just reading too much into things.

"Bad night of sleep because of the storm, no biggie." I blew off my experiences from the night before, which was much easier in the light of day, while sipping my coffee, than it had been when I landed on my ass on the floor of the studio.

There was an awkward silence at the other end of the line. Just as I was about to ask if he was still there, he spoke, "Well, I thought—I mean I was hoping—we could go out alone. You know, just you and me."

"Oh. Sure, Jake, what did you have in mind?" I replied a little too loudly, brushing my hair behind my ear—a gesture I tended to make when I was nervous or unsure of myself.

"How about we go to Port Angeles? We can get a bite to eat, look in some shops, maybe walk along the water..." Jacob sounded tentative, not his usual confident self. This confirmed for me that there was something hovering in the air between us.

"You know, I'd like that. What time?" I'd made my decision; I wanted to see where things might be leading.

"I'll pick you up around five. How's that?" He sounded like he'd just won the lottery.

To my surprise, I found myself really looking forward to our date, my initial hesitancy forgotten. "See you then. Bye, Jake," I said softly, hanging up the phone.

My relationship with Jacob had always been a bit...awkward. When we reached puberty, he developed a crush on me, but since he was almost two years younger, it seemed like an insurmountable chasm between us. We didn't go to the same school, the Quileute Reservation having their own, so it wasn't exactly that I was worried about my friends making fun of my young boyfriend. I just didn't see him in that way; he was like the younger brother I never had.

When Jacob was 17, he suddenly changed, shooting up to well over six feet tall—and the muscles! Wow. He towered over almost everyone, along with the rest of the "boys" on the Reservation. People whispered about them, wondering if they were breeding a new race over there and pondering if they were being fed large amounts of steroids.

Suddenly, Jacob's personality changed as well. He seemed to grow up all at once, to be somber rather than lighthearted, and he avoided me for a while. I tried to go see him, but Billy blew me off with all kinds of excuses. I noticed Jacob around town, hanging with a large group of guys from the Rez—they all looked pumped up, serious and tough. I began to wonder if he was in a gang and decided Charlie might have some insight into the situation.

**~*~***

"_Hey, Dad, I wanted to ask you about the boys from the Reservation."_

"_Sure, Bells, what's up?" Charlie met my eyes with his usual open gaze, clear eyed, and not a worry in sight. _

"_Well, Jacob has been acting kind of...strange lately," I began, unsure of the best way to get out what I wanted to say. Pushing my hair behind my ears, I sat down at the kitchen table and stared down at my hands. Charlie waited, seeing I was having difficulty. "A few months ago, Jake started acting like he had a weight on his shoulders. He started hanging around with a bunch of guys at the Rez—and they look so serious all the time. We don't laugh like we used to...he doesn't come around much. Billy is always making excuses for him. He got much taller and shot up over six feet–they all did." I faltered, my words not making much sense._

_When I looked up, Charlie was leaning against the kitchen counter, beer in hand, looking thoughtful. He opened his mouth and then closed it. "Bells, what do you want to know? I'm not sure what you are trying to say."_

"_Is Jake in a gang? Are those boys bad news? Why is Billy allowing him to be that way–he's not Jake anymore!" Frustration was evident in my voice, and I laid my head down on my hands._

"_Well, I have never had a lick of trouble from any of those boys. In fact, they seem to keep the peace a bit. If they come across trouble, it stops when they arrive, due to their sheer size. Now I know Jacob had a crush on you for a long time, and you didn't seem to return his feelings...so I think that might be why he was distant. He probably doesn't want to look like a pu - - a wimp in front of his friends." Charlie's face turned red as he quickly adjusted his language. It was so cute when Charlie blushed. It was pretty clear where __I__ got it from._

"_I never thought of it that way, Dad, thanks. I was just worried about him. I guess he might come around in time."_

_~*~*_

Things did seem to straighten out after a time of awkwardness. When Jake was around, I felt like I was in the presence of a new man rather than a boy. He was so big and imposing, and he always threw off so much heat! Slowly, we returned to the easy friendship we once shared, but the old Jake never fully returned. He seemed to have aged in a way that most teens didn't, as though he had been through a traumatic experience and was still haunted by it.

Snapping out of my reverie, I decided to call my best friend, Angela Weber. Feeling a little insecure about my date with Jacob, the dreams, the paintings–I just needed to hear a friendly voice that would understand. Unfortunately, I got her voice mail. "Hi, this is Ang...You know what to do!"

"Hey, Ang, it's me. Give me a call when you have a chance. There are a few things I need to talk to you about. Bye." I hung up the phone, frustrated. Angela was the only person I completely trusted in this world who knew about my gift. I hadn't gotten around to telling her about the weirdness with the piazza painting, but now I had so much more to tell her about!

I didn't hear back from Angela until 4:00, while I was diligently getting ready for my date. Drying my hair with a towel, I slipped on the floor running for the phone and landed on my hip. "Ouch!" I cried out.

When I finally grabbed up the phone, I was breathless and hissed, "Yes?" between my teeth.

"Hey, Bella! You okay?" Angela's sweet voice came through the line, sounding curious.

"Yeah, I just took a tumble getting to the phone...typical me." Laughing at myself, I whipped the towel around my hair and sat on the bed.

Angela laughed. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She sounded eager to listen, as always.

"Sorry Ang, this will have to wait. Jake is picking me up in a little while, and I just got out of the shower -" I began.

"Jacob BLACK?? Sexy Jake?" Angela hooted loudly, and I could hear her clapping her hands together.

"What? You don't know him!" It came out defensively.

"Bella, Bella. I don't know how you ever ignored Jacob. I've heard rumors that he is so hot—it should be illegal," Angela sighed.

"I've never heard you talk like this! What brought this on? Why didn't you say something? I would have set you guys up on a date."

"Bella. From what I've heard, he has eyes for no one but you," she admonished. I could tell she was shaking her head even though I couldn't see her.

"Ang...I don't know how I feel about him. There's something there, but I don't want to hurt him, you know?"

"I know, honey, I know. But if you don't explore it, you will never figure it out. Call me when you get in tonight–I don't care how late it is! Unless you aren't alone..." Angela teased.

"Stop right there! It's a first date; it's not like that! Iwill be calling you. I hope you are asleep and having a hot dream." I snickered meanly.

"Love ya'," she answered.

"Love ya' more," I replied, hanging up.

A chill came over me, and I pulled my fuzzy pink robe tighter around my slight frame. I could feel that I was on the edge of a precipice, I just didn't know where it led or if it was about Jacob, the dreams, the paintings—or all of the above. Sigh.

Shaking myself out of my reverie, I realized I only had twenty minutes to get ready! Running all around, wincing at the pain in my hip, I grabbed my clothes. Since it would probably be cool out, I chose a pair of jeans and a red sweater. I pulled on a pair of hiking boots. Jake would understand; I was such a klutz, there was no chance of me wearing shoes that _weren't_ sensible. Besides, if we walked along the water, my feet would stay warm and dry.

Using the blow dryer, I ran my fingers through my mahogany hair and left it flowing in soft waves over my shoulders. I knew Jake liked it when my hair was loose. Applying a little mascara and lip gloss, I deemed myself ready.

There was a soft knock on the door just as I was about to sit down at my laptop to check my email. My heart started hammering a bit, and I wasn't sure why. Well, I _knew_ why, but I had never felt like this before with Jake. Then again, we'd never had an official date.

Swinging the door open, I saw Jacob in a different light for the first time–as a potential suitor. He was wearing jeans, a burgundy and gray plaid shirt over a gray t-shirt and hiking boots as well. He held out a small bouquet of daisies shyly, and I blushed as red as my sweater.

"Hi." I stood there staring up at him like a fool.

"Hey." He grinned down at me. "Gonna invite me in or what?"

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, Jake!" I covered my face in embarrassment as I backed away to allow him entrance. He snorted.

"Let me get some water for those." I reached under the sink for a vase and filled it. I took the flowers from Jacob and placed them on the counter. "Thanks for the flowers. Daisies are one of my favorites." I blushed again.

"I know, Bells; that's why I got them. You feeling alright? Your face is awfully flushed." He looked concerned and placed his hot hand on my forehead. Reaching up, I removed his hand and held it in mine.

"Jake...I'm a little nervous. We've never gone on a date before, and I don't know exactly how I feel. You're one of my best friends and..." I faltered. I really needed to be quiet because I was making an ass of myself.

"Bella. It's okay; I understand. I have no expectations of you, except for one." He looked down into my eyes, and my heart hammered in my chest. "Have fun, and enjoy yourself. Deal?"

Laughing with relief, I nodded my head. He was too good to me.

We chatted easily on the ride to Port Angeles, the awkwardness forgotten, more like the old Jake and Bella team. He filled me in on the Rez. Seth was big like the rest of them now and started hanging with the 'gang.' I felt a small amount of my old trepidation at the use of the word 'gang,' but I knew Jacob didn't mean it that way. Sam, who seemed to be the leader and was a few years older than the rest, broke off his relationship with Leah Clearwater and took up with her cousin, Emily. My mouth hung open in shock; Sam and Leah had been inseparable. Every time I went to a bonfire, or some other activity at the Reservation, I recall watching them with envy: the way they fit together perfectly, the shared smiles and goo goo eyes, the obvious affection. I couldn't imagine them apart, and apparently, I wasn't the only one. Jacob said the change was causing quite a stir amongst some of the Quileutes.

"What do _you_ think, Jake?" He hadn't offered his own opinion on the subject yet.

"Well, some things are just meant to be. I guess you can't mess with fate, Bella," he mumbled looking away, and I wasn't convinced. There was more to the story, but I didn't want to pry.

When we arrived in Port Angeles, we walked along the brightly lit downtown area, fingers linked together. Deciding on Italian, we went to a restaurant called Bella Italia, which Jake had to remark on. "How fitting, to eat at a place named after you."

It was cozy inside, with music playing softly and candles on each table adding to the ambiance. The waitress brought some warm bread to the table, and we chowed down—or rather, Jake did. When our food came–I had Penne Vodka, and Jake had Spaghetti with meatballs–Jake scarfed down his food like he hadn't eaten for days. I wasn't much of an eater, so he ended up finishing mine, too, plus another half basket of bread.

"Gosh, Jake, where do you put it all? Not an ounce of fat on you; that's for sure!" I marveled and then blushed.

"Sorry, Bells, we kind of compete with each other at the Rez to see who can eat the most. I forgot my manners," he answered, rubbing some crumbs around on the linen table cloth with his finger.

"No, don't apologize; it's okay. Eat however much you like, really."

"Dessert, folks?" The waitress appeared, looking between us expectantly.

"None for me, thanks. Jake?"

"No, thanks; just the check, please." I could have sworn he blushed.

The waitress laid the check on the table, telling us to take our time. We both reached for the check at the same time, our hands brushing. Gosh, his hand was so hot!

"No way;_ I've_ got this," Jacob insisted, giving me a look and I acquiesced.

Leaving the restaurant, we walked along the streets, peering in shop windows. We strolled in companionable silence, fingers linked, just enjoying our time together. Eventually, we ended up in front of an art gallery. One of my paintings was among those showcased in the front window.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"That's yours, right?" Jacob whispered. He knew about my art; he was one of the few who did.

"Yeah...it is. I've never seen one of mine on display before," I said in awe.

"What? You never come down to the gallery? If my stuff was here, I wouldn't be able to stop myself," Jacob laughed.

"I don't know why I haven't. I guess I feel funny because nobody knows who I am—like maybe someone will guess. Silly, huh?" I shoved by hair behind my ears as I stared at the painting of a huge white flower on a lily pad in the water. It was larger than life, the detail stunning.

"Nah, not silly. How do you know it's yours? I mean, I know you painted it, but how could someone tell it's yours?"

"I chose a stage name of sorts. I sign all of my paintings, 'Promise.' The name just felt right to me because life is filled with so much promise." I pointed at the small logo painted in the bottom right hand corner of the painting, my face betraying me with the tell-tale flush in my cheeks.

"Oh, cool! Do you want to go in?"

I shook my head, pretty sure I couldn't pass for normal at the moment. "You go ahead though, if you'd like; I don't want to stop you from seeing the art. I'll just wait out here on a bench."

"I've seen them all already. I just thought you might like to see them on display," Jake whispered quietly, a blush creeping in under his olive skin. He'd been here to see my art?

"You never told me that! When?" I smacked him on the arm and found that I was the one blushing.

"I always see your new work. I even snap pictures, so I have a record of them. I keep up on you, Bella Swan."

We continued our walk and ended up down by the marina. The sound of the boats bobbing in the water, the clang of bells and the cool air snapping through sails all added to the magic of the evening. We stopped to lean against a fence and look out upon the water. Other than the usual sounds, it was fairly quiet. I closed my eyes, face held up to the moon, just enjoying the breeze that ruffled my hair. I made a content sound in my throat.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Jake asked softly, and I nodded my head in ascent.

I felt his arm snake around my shoulders, and I leaned into Jacob, feeling very happy. I really enjoyed his company, and the best part was that we didn't feel we had to fill every spare moment with inane chatter—we were comfortable just being together.

"Bella," his voice sounded thick and tentative. He tugged my shoulders, turning me towards him.

I turned slowly, nervously coming face to face with Jacob's chest, and I didn't look up because I was afraid of what I would see in his eyes, afraid of what I was feeling.

"Bells," he whispered, placing a finger under my chin, tilting my head up.

Looking deep into Jake's eyes, I could see all the feelings he had for me—that I never allowed myself to acknowledge before—laid bare. I wasn't sure exactly _what_ I felt, but I knew there was something there.

"Jake –" I began, but he pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything. I'm not expecting you to pledge your undying love; I just want to kiss you. Is that alright?" he whispered, ever the gentleman. Unable to speak, I simply nodded my head. I found that I very much wanted him to kiss me, and I felt absolutely selfish, not knowing what I was really feeling.

Lowering his head, his lips brushed softly against mine. It wasn't passion filled, but sweet and tentative, to gauge my response. Although I was unsure of my feelings for Jacob, my body responded strongly. I wound my arms up around his neck and pulled him down closer, deepening the kiss. He groaned deep in his throat, and I could feel his tongue seeking entrance. Sliding my lips further apart, the searing heat coming off of him burned into me making me feel as though I was on fire. I could feel myself melting against his hard chest, my small body molding to his huge form. If this wasn't Jacob, I might have been afraid of his size, but I knew that my Jacob would never purposely hurt me, and the knowledge warmed me further. Our tongues met slowly, languidly, and I felt a liquid heat coiling in my belly. Jacob wound his arms all the way around my waist, enveloping me in his huge embrace. Although it was chilly out, I was suddenly roasting.

He broke off the kiss, looked into my eyes and seemed satisfied with what he found there. "Wow, Jacob, you are hot!" I blurted out. Way to put a foot in it, Swan!

His eyes widened, and he started to laugh. "What?! I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but that was just so unexpected." He covered his mouth with his huge paw, shaking with amusement.

I slapped him on the arm in frustration. "I didn't mean it _that_ way! I meant that you are burning up!" He laughed harder. "Jake! Stop it. I mean to say that the _temperature_ of your body seems really high. I think. Oh geez, I don't know what I'm saying any more!" I sputtered, plunging my hands in my hair and turning towards the water.

"I'm sorry, Bells—I'm just having a good time at your expense. That wasn't very nice of me. I tend to run on the hot side for some reason, must be my size or something." He shrugged, hugging me closer. Our bodies were angled so that one of the street lamps made a spotlight on Jacob's chest, and I gasped when I saw his shirt.

"What is it, Bells?" he asked with concern.

"Wolf. Where did it come from?" I mumbled.

Looking down at himself, he pointed at a yellow wolf emblazoned on his gray t-shirt. "Oh, this? I guess I had my shirt buttoned up before. You know how Quileute legend says my ancestors descended from wolves, right? Those stories Billy always likes to tell around the bonfires?" I nodded. "Well, all the guys decided to get t-shirts with wolves on them. It's kind of our...mascot, I guess."

"Wow." I breathed, deep in memories of my dream about the wolf with the yellow eyes.

"I guess it's kind of cool, but why do I feel like there's more to your reaction?" He cupped my face in his hands and tilted it up to his.

"It's silly, Jake, nothing really." I tried to blow it off, turning my face away.

"No, no, no. You know you can't mention something and then check out on me like that! If you do....I will take that as an invitation to...._tickle torture_!" He grabbed me and started tickling me everywhere, knowing damn well how very ticklish I am.

"S-s-s-top! J-J-a-ke, p-p-lease!" I begged between giggles, breathless.

"Are you going to tell me? Because if not..." He threatened, a playful gleam in his eye.

"Yes, yes, okay! It's just stupid, and if you laugh at me, I will hurt you! Deal?"

"Deal. I promise I won't laugh...much." He guffawed, as I smacked him on the arm.

"Ow! Your arms are like rocks, geez." I shook out my hand, which felt sprained.

Grabbing me around the waist, he lowered his head. "Scout's honor, I won't laugh. I promise, just tell me," he murmured against my lips, changing the mood completely. A fluttering started up in my belly... butterflies looking for their release. Our lips met, and they melded, moving together seamlessly.

After a moment he pulled back. "Oh no, Bella. You are not getting out of telling me by trying to seduce me," he kidded. "Out with it."

And so I told him about my dream and the beautiful red-brown wolf with the yellow eyes. As I got to the part about the Adonis, who tossed the wolf away like a stuffed toy, I stopped. For some reason, I could not go any farther, and I wasn't exactly sure why. A deep feeling of foreboding prompted me to keep mum about the end of the dream, especially about the beautiful but fierce man with the bronze hair.

"And then what?" he asked quietly.

"That was it—I woke up. I know it doesn't mean anything, but the coincidence just struck me, you know? What, no laughter?" I poked him in the side.

But Jacob was not laughing, not amused; he actually looked a little bit sick. His normally russet toned skin looked almost gray under the street lamps. "Are you alright, Jake?"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?" he replied, distracted. The look in his eyes was far away and contemplative.

"I don't know; you look weird. Where is the Jake that was just teasing me?"

"I wanted to give you a break, I guess. Cool dream."

Jacob was not himself the rest of the evening. We walked a little more, but any attempt at more kisses or humor were politely, but obviously, avoided. I was a bit confused and hurt.

When we got to my door, I asked Jake if he wanted to come in for a while, but he said he had to meet up with the guys. Still seeming distracted, he wasn't looking me directly in the eye.

"Did I do something, Jacob?" I asked so quietly I wasn't sure he heard me.

"Oh, God no, Bells! You're perfect! I mean…I uh...it's not you, it's me," he stuttered.

"Wow, that's full of more cliche than what I said!" I burst out laughing, and thankfully, so did Jacob. This seemed to lighten the mood significantly.

Turning more serious, he put his arms around my waist and drew me against his chest, planting a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Mmmm, Bella," he murmured softly against my mouth.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in for a while..."

He looked down at me with obvious lust in his eyes and then said, "No, I can't. Maybe another time."

_Huh?_

"Okay."

"I had a great time, Bells! I'll call you, okay?" His demeanor was completely different now; he seemed eager to get back to his boys.

"I had a great time, too. See you." Trying to hide my disappointment, I closed the door. I could hear his tires as they spit gravel in his rush to get away. Maybe I was misreading things, but his attitude sure seemed to change after I told him about my dream.

Shrugging, I licked my lips, deciding to drown my sorrows in a pint of Moose Tracks. I didn't indulge that often, but this confusing night was a good excuse in my book. Reaching into the freezer, I pulled out the ice cream.

"Get two spoons." A soft voice came from behind me.

"Ahhh!" I shrieked, dropping the container on the floor and turning around. "Damn it, Ang!"

"Geez, jumpy much, Bella?" She looked confounded. It wasn't as though it was the first time she had let herself into my place—especially when I had a date she wanted to hear about.

"Well, what if Jake came in?"

"Then I would have slipped out the back door—duh. It's not like I haven't done _that _before," she replied shaking with laughter at the memory. "Remember Mike Newton?"

"Ewww. Thanks for the memories," I snarled at her.

"Seriously, I know you. What's wrong?"

We sat on my cushy tan couch with two spoons and dished ice cream and gossip. I told her everything because she was my best friend, and that's what we did.

"Hmm. I'm not sure why he reacted the way he did. I have to admit, it doesn't make a lot of sense. His behavior was downright odd–then again, he _is_ a man. Isn't odd behavior almost a given?" Angela shrugged, obviously as confounded as I was.

"Well, it makes me feel better that you're confused, too. I thought maybe I missed something."

"So..." Angela prompted.

"It was hot, _really_ hot, Ang. I felt like I was melting inside. I haven't had a kiss like that...well...ever!" I closed my eyes, remembering.

"Not even the suave Mike Newton?" Angela giggled as I pounded her with a throw pillow.

"Mike was a like kissing a fish. It was icky."

When I told her about the dreams, she was intrigued, but the only suggestion she had was to make sure I wrote them in my journal for future reference. With some trepidation, I led her upstairs to show her the paintings.

"Has anything like this ever happened to you before?" she asked, eyes large. I shook my head. "Well, I'm not sure what's happening, but I promise you that I am here for you, honey. We will figure this out together, okay?"

My eyes filled with grateful tears, and I hugged Angela tightly. What would I do without her?

We spent the rest of the evening watching girly movies and giggling. I begged Angela for a sleepover, using the excuse that it had been a while, but, in truth, I didn't want to be alone. I was afraid I would think too much or dream too much or paint again.

**A/N: Just a reminder, gentle readers, this is an Edward/Bella romance. There is no love triangle, there is no Jacob/Bella pairing in my story. I have plans for Jake...not to worry. :-)**


	5. Chapter 4 Brown Haired Girl

**A/N: This chapter gives a little bit of background from Alice's POV to help solidify things a bit.**

**Thanks to my beta Ashley (Ms. Skittles) for being a one person cheerleading section and to my other beta Jess (Jkane180) who is working tirelessly to help edit and improve my chapters and get them on Twilighted. :-)**

*****

**Chapter 4**

**~*Brown Haired Girl*~**

**~*Alice's POV*~**

Something was happening. One moment everything was normal, the same, predictable–and the next it had turned upside down. I had been alive for a long time; having visions was something commonplace in my existence, and the family had come to rely on me for this. Although my visions were subjective, changing as decisions and variables adjusted, I could usually see where things were headed. Until the day my world turned on its side—until the rules changed.

My brother Edward is...difficult. He can read minds which throws an interesting twist into everything–cue dramatic eye roll. When living in a house full of vampires, privacy is a thing of the past. With our acutely tuned hearing, all that is required is a whisper, and one can be heard clear across the building. With Edward's gift, the more familiar he is with someone's mind, the further away he can pick up their thoughts. He is very intense and never leaves anything be. So I knew when I started seeing an aberration in his future, I needed to try to discover the answers on my own as quickly as possible.

It all started when Jasper and I were out hunting together one day. We had a habit of splitting up in different directions and meeting back in the middle, thus driving our quarry towards one another. I went off to the left, running swiftly through the trees, nostrils flaring as I caught the scent of a deer. I was in my element, feeling free as a bird, cool air blowing through my short, spiky hair—when I was hit. I fell to the ground, unable to move, unable to even cry out to Jasper. I knew it was only a matter of time until he sensed my situation through my emotions, which were roiling.

The visions hit me one by one—flashing faster than even my vampire mind could catalog. I held my hands to my head, as though it would make it better. Had I been human, the onslaught would have rendered my mind broken.

_Edward gone....happy.....with the Volturi....sobbing brokenly.....smiling....blaming....our family forced to leave Forks.....fighting with the werewolves....a brown-haired girl.....happiness, love....hate, anger, blame....Volturi....werewolves....brown-haired girl...piazza....clock tower...Volturi...brown-haired girl..._

"Alice! Alice! Darlin', are you okay? What is it?"

Jasper. My love, my world. His face was full of pain, agony, and he was barely holding it together. He was absorbing my emotions without knowing what the cause was, and it had to be so much worse for him.

"Jazz, stop! I'll be okay; I promise."

He looked into my eyes, and, satisfied with the determination he saw there, he sent a wave of calm over me. Ah, sweet relief, like a soothing balm.

Jasper picked me up off the ground and held me to his chest like a small child, cooing to me until I was able to refocus my eyes away from the awful visions that kept flitting by. Closing my eyes, I reached up to my lifeline, my anchor, and kissed his lips. He grounded me, and I was able to come back to myself.

"What the hell was that, Alice?"

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry." How could I tell him? It would be hard enough for me to keep this from Edward, but certainly if two of us knew he would pick it right out of our minds.

"No. You are not doing this. I want to know what you saw." Jasper looked fierce, a rarity for my man these days, but when provoked he was very capable of it.

"Listen, Jasper, I can't tell you right now. The vision hasn't solidified, and if I tell you then Edward will see—and I just can't face his intensity right now." While making my speech, I slowly extricated myself from his embrace and shook myself off.

Jasper gripped my arm, turning me to face him. "_That_ was no normal vision. You were incapacitated, and while I understand what a pain in the ass Edward can be, I can't just let you blow this off."

"Soon, I will tell you. I was hit with a string of images that keeps changing. There's something big coming, something I haven't been able to see, that might not be decided. Based on this one thing–and I don't know what that element is yet–there are a number of futures that could play out. Some of them, Jazz -" I shook my head and shivered.

He pulled me to his chest, hugging me tight. "It's okay; we'll get through this together."

Over the coming weeks, the visions continued. Expecting them by this time, they weren't as awful, and I began to analyze some of what I was receiving. The one common denominator seemed to be this brown-haired girl I had never seen before; she seemed to be the unknown part of the equation. I had a feeling that finding out the identity of this girl was the key; I just didn't know yet what part she played.

The day it happened, I was alone in the house for once. Everyone was off doing something when I had what I can only describe as a waking dream.

_I was transported to a piazza, my surroundings disappearing completely. I found myself standing inside an arched doorway, dressed in a black, hooded cloak. While trying to figure out what was happening, I saw her, and it all clicked into place._

_She stood in the middle of the piazza, looking as confused about being there as I felt. Mahogany hair cascaded down over her shoulders; her skin was pale, her eyes a chocolate brown. Strangest of all–she was human. Looking at her, I saw that all of this revolved around her. She would enter Edward's life in some way that I was not yet able to see, and his decisions would be the catalyst that solidified one of the possible futures I had been seeing. If the wrong decision was made it could mean trouble for all of us—it could mean the end of Edward._

_Heading towards the girl, I called out, "Help him."_

"_Help who? Who are you?"_

"_I'm Alice. You are the only one that can save him. I don't know why—I can't see everything clearly," I replied in frustration. _

_As I drew closer, the girl took a step back from me. Perhaps she sensed I was other than human or maybe it was my intensity. Either way, I couldn't afford to scare her away._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Please don't be afraid; I won't hurt you!" I pulled down the hood of my cloak, shaking my hair out._

"_I'm not afraid; this is just weird. What are we doing here? I don't even know how I got here—or who you are—or why you think I am the only one that can save someone." She looked at me expectantly. Something about the frankness in her eyes, lacking any fear, encouraged me. _

_"I have visions, but usually I just observe them—I certainly have never spoken with anyone in one! And I don't know why I know that you are the one; I haven't been able to see that–yet." I was confounded by the whole experience, but I had no choice but to adapt in order to save Edward and perhaps the rest of the family._

_"Oh! I have visions too—usually in the form of dreams. On occasion, I've had waking visions as well. So, does that mean you're real, Alice?" The girl had an odd yet endearing quality about her. _

_"Uh....yes, of course I'm real!" I giggled, but then realized that she was human and might not be used to this kind of thing. I know it was a stretch even for my vampire senses to sift through._

_"Okay, Alice, who is it that I am supposed to help?" she asked in exasperation._

_"My brother. His future keeps changing—sometimes disappearing altogether—but you are the key, and now I've finally found you!" I went through a range of emotions, ending in a more positive place than I had been in since these visions started. I clapped my hands together bouncing a bit. The girl didn't seem impressed by my rapidly firing emotional display._

_"Your brother's future keeps 'disappearing,' you think I am the 'key,' and now you are jumping up and down??" This girl was a riot; I think she might really grow on me._

_About to answer her, I stopped moving suddenly, seeing in a vision within a vision that Edward was about to arrive home. "I'm so sorry; I have to go now. I will see you soon—uh, what is your name?"_

_"Bella. But wait, don't go yet Alice!"_

I left the vision quickly, slamming back into myself. I only had a few moments to gather my thoughts together before Edward arrived. If he caught me in this state, he surely would pick up on my disturbing visions.

*

**A/N: Coming up next we will be seeing a dream sequence between Bella and Edward. It is sure to get some hearts racing. As an incentive to review, anyone who reviews will be sent a teaser.... **


	6. Chapter 5 Possession

**A/N: This chapter is a dream sequence between Bella and Edward. It is shorter than most of my chapters, but I felt that it stood alone on it's own, deserved it's own spot. Hopefully, you will agree.**

**The song used in the dream sequence is "Possession" by Sarah McLachlan, who happens to be one of my all time favorite artists. I always found this song rather haunting and one day while daydreaming about this story, it started playing in my head. The rest is history...I had to use it. I tried to keep the dream somewhat in sync with the words.**

**Sarah owns Possession, Stephenie owns Twilight, I own Dreamward, The Golden Eyes of Adonis own me.**

**Thanks to my beta Jess (jkane180) for her super fast beta skills!**

**Chapter 5**

**~Possession~**

**~*Bella's POV*~**

_I found myself in the clearing. Hauntingly beautiful, familiar music seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. Fragments of the song played out like string weaving me deeply into its web. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them my Adonis was across the clearing from me. His skin—pale as alabaster—was luminous under the night sky, his bronze hair gleaming under the light of the moon. He looked beautiful and dangerous at the same time._

_**"Listen as the wind blows...From across the Great Divide..." **_

_A cool wind blew gently across my face as the hair stood up on the back of my neck. I knew I was on the edge of a precipice, my entire body alive with electricity. His beautiful face was unreadable as he stood in the gentle wind, the long, black coat he wore flapping and caressing his legs. "My Adonis..." I gasped. He raised an eye brow and smirked, causing me to realize I had spoken the words aloud. I dropped my eyes, my face flushing crimson._

_"Edward," he said softly, the name awakening something deep inside me._

_**"Voices trapped in yearning...Memories trapped in time..." **_

_My words caught in my throat as he appeared before me suddenly. "H-how did you...so fast?" My mouth worked but nothing coherent came out. No human could traverse the length of the clearing in the blink of an eye–and right there I answered my own query–he couldn't be human. I already knew that from my previous dream, when he threw a seven-foot wolf like it weighed a few ounces but somehow this seemed even more definitive._

_**"The night is my companion...And solitude my guide..." **_

_"I have spent the last hundred years perfecting the art of being alone." The velvet voice came softly, caressing me as surely as if he had touched me. Unable to stop myself, my eyes rose to meet his, and I was spellbound. His eyes were a golden butterscotch, shot with flecks of obsidian. "All that I thought I knew was a lie." His face twisted slightly in agony mixed with another emotion._

_**"Would I spend forever here....And not be satisfied..." **_

_"My journey has traversed a century. For the first time, I feel different...almost alive in this dead flesh. What is your name?" He stepped forward toward me, and I backed away slowly._

_"Bella." Although my body was on fire for him, attracted to him like no other before, I knew I should be afraid–that I should get away. Slowly we continued this dance—him advancing slowly, never taking his eyes off mine, me backing up, unable to look away—until I came up against something immovable. A huge oak tree stopped my progress, but my Adonis continued on._

_**"And I would be the one...To hold you down..." **_

_Eyes never leaving mine, he took my hands in his cold, hard ones and pinned them against the tree. "Bella." He swirled my name around on his tongue as though tasting a fine wine. My heart hammered in my chest, more from desire than fear, and I felt as though my body was a traitor. Finally, his eyes fixated on my lips, and this set something even deeper aflame within me._

_**"Kiss you so hard...I'll take your breath away..." **_

_Ever so slowly, Edward moved in closer until he touched his lips to mine. Although they were cool and hard, they set me on fire. His breath was sweet like honey, and mine left me completely. I felt as though the world was standing still. He continued to kiss my lips, soft as a feather, but the impact couldn't have been more intense—I felt it all the way to my core. The cells within my body knew him, recognized his kiss. Breaking away, he nudged his nose along my jaw line, leaving my lips feeling lost without the contact._

_**"And after I wipe away the tears...Just close your eyes dear..." **_

_I closed my eyes with a sob, a single tear escaping my eye and running down my cheek. He kissed it away gently and hissed as the tear hit his tongue. "Please don't cry." His voice came softly in my ear, along with a cool puff of his breath. His lips came in contact with my neck, and I drew in my breath sharply._

_"__**Through this world I've stumbled...So many times betrayed..." **_

_"What are you?" I asked with some trepidation, opening my eyes and seeking his golden ones. I needed to know, but what would the knowledge do to me? His lips left my neck, and I missed them already. I suspected they were like a raging addiction that time would not assuage. His eyes met mine, considerably less golden now, the obsidian overtaking more than half of his irises. They were still the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen._

_"__**Trying to find an honest word...To find, the truth enslaved..." **_

_He caressed my face gently with his cool, marble hand while still pinning my other one to the tree. "You don't want to know, and I'm not supposed to tell you." A sigh escaped his lips, a cloud of his sweet breath enveloping me. I was dazzled by him; he could have done anything, and I wouldn't have tried to stop him. His eyes closed in anguish, and then he buried his head in my neck. With my free hand, I reached up tentatively and stroked his beautiful bronze locks. He hissed in a breath and stiffened._

_"__**Oh, you speak to me in riddles and…you speak to me in rhymes..." **_

_"I don't care what you are; it won't make any difference. I feel what I feel. I know you won't hurt me," I spoke into his hair softly. He began shaking his head immediately._

_"You would run screaming...and for good reason. I am a monster and will hurt you. I don't want to be; I hate this, but I can't change what I am," he whispered fiercely. "You shouldn't be anywhere near me." Even though he gave these warnings, he didn't move to let me go. Ever so gently, he still held onto me, lips next to my ear, and I could feel his cool breath._

_"__**My body aches to breathe your breath....Your words keep me alive..." **_

_"Look at me," I said with some force. He seemed unable to stop himself from complying. "I don't believe you will hurt me, and I don't care what you are." Pulling my other hand free, I cupped his icy, marble face in my warm hands, looking deep into his eyes. I placed my lips against his, and slowly, he responded._

_Our lips fit together like puzzle pieces, the kiss languid and gentle at first. My heart began racing, and I wound my arms up around his neck, deepening the kiss, pressing myself against his hard body. Something in him seemed to come awake, and he entwined his arms around my waist tightly, crushing me to him, groaning into my mouth. Unable to control the impulse, I slid my tongue along the seam of his lips. This time a growl rumbled in his chest, and he tried to pull back, but I held on for dear life. With his inhuman strength, he could have pried me off if he wanted to, but instead his tongue reached back to mine. The electric current that passed between us was unmistakable and jarring, causing us both to gasp. He tasted like honey and cinnamon—the coolness of his tongue was a balm to my burning one. Our tongues danced against each other, our lips moving sensuously. Heat coiled in my abdomen like molten lava._

_"This is wrong..." he whispered against my lips, dipping his tongue back into my mouth._

_"Edward, please..." was my answer. I didn't know what else to say. In my heart this didn't feel wrong; it felt like the only really right thing I had ever done. "Don't stop."_

_His name on my lips and my pleas not to stop seemed to ignite something within him. With a growl and a movement faster than the blink of an eye, we were suddenly lying on the ground in a bed of wildflowers. Edward was poised above me, his kisses coming harder, more urgent, and I could feel the evidence of his arousal._

_"__**Into this night I wander...It's morning that I dread..." **_

_My eyes widened, and I glanced up at him, but his eyes were tightly closed in ecstasy. Leaving my lips, he trailed a row of scorching kisses along my neck and gasped as his mouth hovered over my carotid artery. He licked over the tender spot with his tongue, scraping his teeth lightly over my skin. It was so incredibly intimate and arousing...I was blinded by desire, rendered completely unable to think clearly, until it hit me..._

_"__**Another day of knowing of....The path I fear to tread..." **_

_"Vampire...you're a vampire," I whispered, sudden realization dawning. Edward froze mid-kiss and rolled off me. Hanging his head, he sat completely still, not even breathing._

_"Now do you understand?" The words came so low and full of self-revulsion, I barely heard them._

_"No, I don't. I told you: I don't care what you are." Straddling him, I placed my legs around his waist, sitting on his lap. I gripped his face in both of my hands and tried to force him to look at me. It was like trying to move a mountain._

_"__**Oh, into the sea of waking dreams...I follow without pride..." **_

_"We're going to meet in waking life, Edward; I know that."_

_"No! You must stay away, Bella. I don't want to hurt you." He looked angry now, as though expecting me to behave myself, thereby helping him to be good. Still he continued to look down, refusing to meet my eyes._

_"Yes, we _will_ meet. It's fate, and there are some things beyond our control."_

_"__**Nothing stands between us here...And I won't be denied..." **_

_His face twisted in agony, and I could see his indecision. Finally meeting my gaze, he kissed me gently. "Please, don't find me. If you recognize me...run the other way. I may not be able to hurt you here, but in the real world, that will not hold true."_

_Running his fingers through my hair, he deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue against mine. "This is so wrong, but I can't stop! You must stay away, Bella; promise me."_

_"No, I won't. Be ready for me, Edward."_

_I could feel the dream world slipping away, the feel of his body growing distant._

"_Bella."_

_"Just be ready."_

_It slipped away. _


	7. Chapter 6 Waking Visions

**A/N: In chapter 5, Edward is not sharing the dream with Bella. Through her gift of precognition Bella is being given information she needs to deal with upcoming events. Edward is not psychic, his gift is the same as in SM's storyline. The fact that Edward has no inkling who Bella is, and is unaware of her developing feelings for him, is sure to cause an imbalance in their interactions when they do meet.**

**I have taken some license with Alice's gift and advanced it to include waking dreams and communication between her and Bella. I didn't think it was too much of a stretch.**

**Thank you SO much to all of you who have been supporting my writing! It means so much to me and motivates me to keep going.**

**Thanks to my beta Ashley (Ms. Skittles) for her skills and support. The readers also owe her a thanks for suggesting Alice's POV be added in to this chapter. :-)**

**Mucho thanks to my beta Jess (jkane180) for helping me with the continual editing. Mwah!**

*****

**Chapter 6**

**~Waking Visions~**

**~*Bella's POV*~**

"Bella." The voice was female, and there was sunlight, in direct contrast to where I just came from. Shaking my head, I realized I was waking up from the most intense dream–and I wanted nothing more than to go back. Flopping over onto my belly, I shoved my face into the pillow and made a grumpy noise.

"Bella, I know you're awake. You want to tell me who Edward is?" The curious voice belonged to Angela, and she wasn't about to give up. I grumbled again, and Angela's response was to tickle me. This started a pillow fight that left us both laughing hysterically, chests heaving for breath.

I fell back against the bed, blowing out a puff of air and swiping my hair out of my face. Angela slammed down next to me still giggling. We turned to look at each other which started off another fit of laughter.

"So, are you going to tell me who _Edward_ is, or do I have to tickle you again?" Angela deadpanned. I sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to talk about this..." I faltered. How much should I tell her? I thought it was rather strange, and I really wanted time to let it sink in...to allow it to roll around in my head a bit. "Ang, I'll tell you this much–Edward is someone I'm going to meet—soon, I think," I answered, my brow creasing.

"Ah, I see. Or rather, _you_ see, right?" She laughed, and I nodded.

"I think there might be some difficult times. That's why the dreams are coming—to show me some things. I don't really understand it all. This is hard to explain, but I don't think I am supposed to talk about it to anyone—at least not yet. You know if there was _anyone_ I would talk to, it would be you. Please tell me you aren't upset." I said all of this looking away from Angela, afraid she would be insulted.

"Bella, you should know me better than that! When you need me, I'm here. A girl is entitled to some personal space." She leaned over and hugged me. I felt so lucky to have such an awesome friend. While growing up, I'd never had a girlfriend like her—that I could be myself with, trust, have pillow fights with, compare date notes or scarf down Moose Tracks with. My eyes teared up.

Heading out to the kitchen area, we whipped up scrambled eggs and bacon. We brought our plates over to the island, pulled stools up to eat and sat in companionable silence for a while, not feeling the need to talk.

I found myself lost in thought over the dream I'd had. I was fairly certain that Edward was real and that he was likely a vampire. The thought came out calmly, and I questioned my sanity. Then again, the strangest things had been happening to me recently—the painting, the little pixie, Alice (who also claimed to be having visions), the golden eyes of my Adonis (which turned out to be Edward's) and, finally, meeting Edward face to face in my dream. I wondered if Alice had the same vision I did and if she was thinking of me, too. My face turned crimson as I wondered if _Edward_ had the same dream I did. Part of me hoped so, but another part was embarrassed that I had given in so easily to someone I didn't even know. Deep inside, on a cellular level, _I did know him—_there was no denying that. I had never experienced anything like it before, but it was unmistakable and life altering.

"Earth to Bella!" Angela swatted me in the arm, nearly knocking me off my stool.

"Oh God, Ang! I'm so sorry. I was drifting...happens a lot lately."

"I was asking you if you're ready for your birthday bash tomorrow night?"

"Oh, that. I guess..." I answered tentatively. I never liked it when the spotlight was trained on me. I was clumsy and awkward all on my own, but I tended to be much worse when I felt like I was under a microscope.

"C'mon, Bells! It'll be fun. I invited Jacob..." Angela coaxed, waggling her eyebrows at me.

"You did what?! When did you talk to Jake? I didn't even know you knew him!" I stammered, sure I was turning purple now. After the awkwardness last night, I wasn't even sure he would want to come or that I wanted him to. Our date seemed to be going along so nicely until I mentioned my weird dream about the wolf. Good thing I didn't tell him about my Adonis too! He might have dropped me off at the psych ward instead of bringing me home.

"I _don't_ know Jacob; I filched his number off your cell. He said he'll probably stop by, but he wasn't sure."

"After last night, I'm not sure he will," I sighed, pushing my hair behind my ears. "I never should've told him about my dream."

"You told him about your dreams??" Angela's mouth hung open.

"No, just part of one—the dream about the wolf. I stopped just before the part where the hot guy with the golden eyes threw the wolf across the clearing. Jake acted really weird after that; it seemed to really put a damper on his mood, and he couldn't wait to get back to his friends. Maybe I freaked him out with girly stuff, like dreams? I just couldn't help it when I saw the wolf on his t-shirt; it really surprised me." I dropped my head in my hands.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you told him you're psychic, right? Maybe he just forgot that he promised to do something with his buddies, or they were giving him a ribbing about leaving them behind to go on a date. You know how guys are."

I knew she was trying to make me feel better, and it worked somewhat. In any case, I couldn't spend all day frozen in place making suppositions. I had to snap out of this.

"Hey Ang, how about we go shopping? I need a dress for the party," I suggested, even though I hated shopping.

"What have you done with my best friend?" Angela said, looking up, down and around me. She knew how much I disliked shopping.

We showered and dressed, then headed out to Port Angeles in Angela's car. On the way, we chatted about lighter topics, avoiding any mention of my strange experiences. Angela instinctively understood that I needed a break, a little normalcy.

My birthday party was being held at a club in Seattle called 'Breaking Dawn.' It was essentially a dance club, but they had a few private rooms for parties, and we would have a room all to ourselves. Angela had come up with the idea and, of course, Mike Newton had jumped all over it. Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Ben, Tyler and a few others would be there as well.

I hadn't seen much of Mike in the past few months. After our dating debacle, I pretty much avoided him. He'd had a crush on me all through high school, and I had finally given him a chance a few months back. He took me to the movies and thought that was license to talk his way into my cottage and grope me. Ick. His kiss was like smooching with a dead fish, and he slobbered all over me. Had I known Angela was hiding out at my place, I would have had the perfect excuse to get rid of him. To add insult to injury, _he_ thought he was being totally suave, and that I was enjoying his sweaty palmed groping. He hinted around about getting laid, and then my patience was spent. I yawned loudly announcing that it was past my bed time and escorted him quickly to the door. When he called me again, I told him I just wanted to be friends. He'd sulked for the past few months but had gotten friendly again recently, and I had the feeling he thought we might 'rekindle' things at my party. _Shiver._

When Angela and I reached Port Angeles we went to The Alley Cat Boutique, a store with unique clothing and accessories. Jessica happened to be working and offered to let us use her employee discount. I found a forest green, satin dress with a plunging neckline and a skirt that came down in soft ruffles that ended just above the knee. It wasn't my usual style, but I was coerced by Jessica and Angela both. They also picked out a gold filigree necklace that really set off the dress.

"Go on, Bella; try it on!" Jessica encouraged, handing me the key to the dressing room.

"Okay!" I was starting to get a little excited.

I put on the dress, twirling before the mirror. I drew in a breath. I looked really different—pretty and grown up. There weren't many dressy things in my closet. My old habit of trying to fly under the radar extended to my wardrobe choices, although I was slowly trying to change that.

The necklace the girls chose for me fell just between by breasts. Too bad I didn't have anyone to impress, I snorted to myself. Thinking of Edward, of him seeing me in this dress, made my heart beat fast, and I blushed crimson. How silly of me, thinking about impressing someone who might not even exist and—if he did—might be a danger to me.

I stood before the mirror, swishing the skirt back and forth across my legs, eyes unfocused.

"_Bella?"_ The voice seemed to come from inside my head.

"_Bella? Can you hear me?_" The voice came a bit louder this time, and I recognized it as Alice from my dream!

I looked around me, opening the door to the dressing room, but there was no one in sight. I shook my head and went back inside.

"_Pretty dress; I like it!_" The pixie voice came again.

"A-alice?" I stammered.

"_You can hear me! How cool is this? Are you dreaming, or are you really there in the dress shop?" _

"I'm really in the dress shop, Alice. Are _you_ awake?" I couldn't believe I was answering a voice in my head. Maybe it was time to see a medical professional.

"_Yes, I'm alw-I'm awake. So, we have a waking vision connection going on. I've never experienced this before, ever! I wonder how this is possible, hmm. Ooh, very pretty dress. What's the occasion?" _

"It's for a party tomorrow."

"_Ah, well, you'll look gorgeous. No man will be able to keep his eyes off you."_ Alice wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Anyway, why are you contacting me; where are you? How come you can see me, but I just hear you?" I was confused but starting to believe this was happening.

"_This is all so new to me. I don't know. Bella, I need your help. Actually, my brother needs your help. I keep seeing strange things in his future, but the one common denominator is you. I don't know yet what part you play, but I do know that he could come to a bad end if I don't figure this out." _

"Does your brother know he needs help? Have you asked him what's going on?"

"_No, he has no idea. He's...kind of intense. If I mention this before I know what's happening, then he will make my life a living hell. Then I might not have a chance to find out the truth in time because I'll be too distracted trying to fend off Edward."_

My heart did funny flip flops and started hammering. "W-what did you say? Did you say your brother's name is Edward?"

"_Yes, why?"_

"Oh. My. God." Now I felt my world tilting and my sanity sliding off into oblivion. This just couldn't be.

"_Bella? What's wrong? Oh! Oh, gosh. You know who he is, don't you?" _

"I think so. Tall, handsome, bronze hair, golden eyes...vampire?"

"_You know, then." _Alice sounded solemn. I knew then? So it was true? My world tilted again—I really needed to get a grip. I was incapable of speech.

"_Bella, I know this is a lot to take in. You're actually taking it rather well–for a human. Oh...I think I just caught a bit of your dream from last night. Wow. I think I'm starting to see where you're going to fit into Edward's life. Woah." _

"Alice, I think I'm going to love Edward—I think part of me already does. Does that sound as crazy to you as it does to me?" I whispered the words, afraid to say them too loudly for some reason.

"_No, it doesn't sound crazy. It kind of fits in with the visions I've been having. I don't know how it'll work, but I do know that you're the only one that can save him. I can't see from _what_ yet. My visions are very subjective and decisions that are made affect the outcome. If there's a decision that hasn't been made yet, I won't be able to see how it plays out." _

"In my dream, Edward warned me to stay away from him–that he would hurt me. I told him to get ready because I believe that we'll meet."

"_Yes, I saw that part of your dream, Bella. When you and Edward meet, there will come a time when he has to make a decision. I can see that Edward will have a difficult time resisting your blood, but I don't know why. I'm confident that if we monitor things closely, you won't be in danger. Let me explain something to you—our family doesn't feed on human blood—as a rule, we only drink from animals." _

I was standing here talking to a vampire I could _hear_, but not _see,_ about her vampire brother being able to _resist my blood._ It sounded crazy. I trusted my gift, though—it may have gotten me into trouble at times, but it had never lead me astray—it's what I _did_ with the information that got me into a bind at times.

"Okay, Alice, maybe we should try to figure out a way to meet so he isn't surprised by me. Don't you think it's time to tell him about me?"

"_Yes, I think you're right. I'm expecting Edward back in a day or two from a, er—hunting trip—and I'll sit him down and talk to him then. He isn't going to readily accept this, I have to warn you. He has to be the most stubborn creature I've ever met. But he's a beautiful person, although he'll try to convince you he's a monster." _

"Been there; done that. He gave me the monster speech in my dream. So do you think it's possible he already knows about me? Since you shared visions with me, maybe he dreamed of me, too."

"_Um, Bella, there is a lot you don't know about us. Vampires don't sleep or dream. I happen to have the gift of visions, and the very first waking dream I had was the one with you. Edward is gifted in his own way but not with visions or dreams. I'm guessing that you were given information that you need to know in order to interact with Edward in the future. So please, don't be disappointed when he doesn't know you." _

I started to feel really strange and sweaty. My mouth wasn't working properly, my thoughts coming slower, as though my head was stuffed with cotton.

"BELLA!"

"BELLA! Are you okay?"

Voices were coming from a distance, and I winced as I felt something cold touch my forehead. My head was lifted and something soft placed under it. Opening my eyes, I found I was lying on the floor just outside the dressing room.

"Where's Alice?" I mumbled.

"Who's Alice?" Jessica leaned close, snapping her wretched bubble gum in my face. I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You were taking a long time in the dressing room, Bella, so I came to check on you. You didn't answer me, so I had Jess open the door with the master key. You were slumped over, sitting against the wall." As Angela explained what happened, I had the feeling she left some of it out.

"Maybe I need something to eat?" I looked meaningfully at Angela, knowing that we had a hearty breakfast before leaving for Port Angeles.

"Yeah, that must be it. Jess, we had nothing to eat this morning. Maybe you can find a granola bar or something for Bella?" Angela obviously caught on and was trying to get Jessica out of the way so we could talk. Jessica nodded, eager to help, and ran off.

"Bella, what the heck was happening to you?" Angela looked scared.

"I was trying on the dress, and then I started hearing Alice's voice—the one from my dream, remember?" Angela nodded, eyes large. "We were having a conversation and then things started to feel strange. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor outside the dressing room." I shrugged, unsure.

"I heard you murmuring, Bella. I couldn't make out all of what you were saying, but I thought I heard you say something like, _'He already gave me the monster speech_.' You seemed to be listening to something then. I tried calling your name, but you didn't speak again. I got scared, so we pulled you out of the room and put a cool cloth on your forehead."

Jessica came back into the room waving a granola bar in her hand. I was forced to eat it, because she sat there watching me. After all the excitement was over Jessica wrapped up my purchases, and I breathed a sigh of relief as we left the shop.

We walked along the sidewalk, breathing in the crisp September air. I didn't know what to think any more. It just wasn't normal to hear voices. Scared, I decided to seek help.

"Ang, I think I need to go see someone about these voices and spells I'm having. I feel like I'm losing my mind," I sighed deeply.

"Bella, you want to be careful what you say to a doctor about something like this. Adding up the dreams, paintings, waking visions and the spell you just had–they very well might want you to make an extended visit to the psych ward. It happened to my cousin," Angela warned. Being that she was not an alarmist by nature, her words gave me pause.

"Okay, I'll give it a while longer. I would really like to go home and lie down, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! You just remember, _I _believe you and I'm here if you need me—any time of the day or night." Angela reached over and gave me a hug. I was so grateful for Angela's friendship; if I had to face this alone I might have cracked.

The ride home was very subdued. Angela got me tucked into bed, but I was afraid to sleep. After thinking about it for a while, I realized that being awake was precarious now too, so I opted for sleep. I took a sleeping pill and fell into a dreamless sleep, not waking up until the next morning.

My birthday.

The day my life would change forever.

**~*Alice's POV*~**

It had been a few days since I had the waking dream of Bella. The visions continued to confuse me, and Jasper continued to worry. In turn, I was concerned that Edward was going to pluck the visions out of my head and that just would not do—not yet.

I had one close call with Edward. It wasn't _easy_ to keep something from him, but not impossible.

"Alice, why are you reciting the Greek alphabet?" Sounding mildly annoyed, he turned his golden eyes upon me—eyes that looked deep inside you and ferreted out all your secrets.

"Edward, a girl is entitled to her personal thoughts, you know." I made a show of rolling my eyes.

"What are you hiding?" He wasn't buying it. Damn.

"Okay then, dear brother, but don't say I didn't warn you..." I then let loose the most intimate, sexy scene I could imagine between myself and Jasper.

"Stop, Alice! Ugh. Keep it to yourself." Edward covered his eyes as though it would stop the visual running through his head.

"If you weren't such a voyeur, you wouldn't get such a show!" Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at him and stomped away, satisfied that he wouldn't be seeking my mind for a while.

Later on, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett left for a hunting trip in the mountains, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Jasper opted to stay behind, and I knew it was because he was worried about me. Edward probably assumed it was the sexy thoughts he'd plucked from my head. _Smile._

I sat on the window seat in our bedroom, deep in thought. I was still having flashes of Edward, but I hadn't communicated with Bella again. Deep down, I knew she was the key to this whole thing, but the details just wouldn't gel. The images were so fleeting, and I couldn't grasp any of them. It didn't matter; none of them remained static anyway. Most of them weren't pleasant, and I was happy they kept morphing. I wanted to help ensure that the wheel landed on a winning future.

"Are you okay, hon?" Jasper sat next to me, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, I'm just frustrated that I can't solidify these visions. I haven't had any more communication with Bella, and I know she's the key. No matter what version I see, she's always there, _always_."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Sure, I'll just pick up the phone," I quipped, hiding a small smile.

"You connected with her before, darlin', maybe you could do it again–on purpose." The suggestion was a good one, and I hugged him tight.

"You're a genius! Yes, I'll give it a try. Can I have some time alone, please?"

Jasper placed his hands on my face, bringing it towards him. He kissed my lips gently, sending a wave of his tender love over me. There was nothing more wonderful than being blanketed in a cocoon of Jasper's care. I was lucky to have such a wonderful mate.

"Later, handsome. That vision I grossed Edward out with? I want to make it happen..."

"Count on it, little darlin'," he drawled with a wave over his shoulder.

Settling down, I relaxed as much as I could and thought about Bella. I tried to hone in on her, sending out my intent to reach her. It didn't feel right. Visions were something that just came naturally to me; I had never tried to force one before and certainly not a two-way communication. With no idea how to do this, I spent quite a while getting it wrong. Frustrated, I stopped trying—and ironically, that's when it felt 'right.' My eyes glazed over, and my surroundings started to fade...

A dressing room came into view, and I could see a green satin dress in the reflection of a mirror. Looking up further, I could see mahogany locks curling down over creamy white shoulders. Bella!

"Bella?" Nothing.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

"_A-alice?"_ came Bella's tentative voice.

We talked back and forth for a while. She could hear me but not see me. I was able to practically be right there with her. It was similar to the first time when my surroundings disappeared. I was so excited that I had been able to initiate the contact this time!

I went on to explain that I needed her help and how difficult Edward would be if he found out what was happening. Imagine my surprise when she said, "_W-what did you say? Did you say your brother's name is Edward?"_ The silence after her question was deafening, as though a hole opened up that was threatening to consume her.

"Yes, why?" I asked cautiously.

"_Oh. My. God."_ Her voice sounded as though she was in danger of losing her grip on reality.

"Bella? What's wrong? Oh! Oh, gosh. You know who he is, don't you?" It hit me then that somehow she knew about Edward.

"_I think so. Tall, handsome, bronze hair, golden eyes...vampire?"_

"You know, then." If I had a heart it would have been in my throat.

She took it well for a human, and I told her so. I got a glimpse of the dream she had about Edward and what she could mean to him. When she said she thought she was going to love him one day, if it were possible, tears would have shown in my eyes. Edward had been alone for so long—he deserved happiness. But there was also a great danger looming. He was going to be very conflicted over Bella; her blood was going to tempt him greatly. I couldn't see yet if he would give in or not, because the decision hadn't been made yet. There were so many factors at play.

I explained the danger to Bella and some of the ways we, as vampires, were different. Bella suggested that it was time that I come clean with Edward and let him know about her. I had to agree, knowing what I knew now, that the time had come to let Edward in on what was happening—even if I was no closer to knowing the truth. Perhaps his knowledge and participation would help solidify some of the visions, and we could better control the situation.

Bella began to fade out, then—it seemed keeping up the vision was a drain on her—and as she slumped over, I lost contact with her. I wasn't worried; I knew I could probably reach her again, but it might be best to try at night when she was likely to be alone and relaxed.

Edward was expected back tomorrow, and I intended to sit him down and tell him everything. It was likely he would be extremely angry with me for withholding information, but I hoped he would understand that I meant well. I suspected once he got an eye-full of Bella, he wouldn't be focused on me anyway. _Smirk._

"Jasper? I'm ready to make that fantasy come true...we have the house to ourselves..."

"Thought you'd never ask, darlin'," his voice whispered in my ear.

*

**A/N: So, we are a chapter away from Edward and angst. Reviewers get teased...**


	8. Chapter 7 Bella's Birthday BASH

**A/N: Here we are ladies and gents, coming full circle back to the Prologue. Yes, Alice and Bella decided it was time to tell all to Edward - but fate stepped in and $#%$# that one up! There are multiple POVs in this chapter, but I think you will agree it was necessary for the flow of the story.**

**A special shout out to Kats Flower Girls. Thank you SO much for reading my story even though you had some....issues about it. Thank you for giving it a chance, for sticking around and for giving it such awesome reviews. I've also enjoyed our side chats very much!**

**To SandytheSandstorm for following me, supporting and giving epic comments on my chapters. You always make me think!**

**To my super awesome beta Ashley (Ms. Skittles) for her skills, support and cheering. I always love getting her little side notes (NO NO NO YOU CAN'T END IT THERE!) LOL! You can all thank her for this chapter coming out today, she is lightning fast.**

***This is an edited chapter. Thanks a bunch to my beta Jess (jkane180) for helping me with my Twilighted project. Hehe.**

***  
**

**Chapter 7**

**~Bella's Birthday...BASH~**

**~*Jacob's POV*~**

Being part of a pack mentality really sucks sometimes. It's nice that we can communicate from afar as we run our patrols, hunting down the leeches that have been feeding on humans in the Seattle area recently, corralling them and trapping them until we can rip them to shreds, and watching the lights dim in their crimson eyes as their heads are torn from their stone bodies. When it comes to intimacy, dating, private moments, secrets...it rots. There _are_ no secrets from the rest of the pack when we're in wolf form.

I knew when Bella told me about her dream that Sam would take issue with it. In general, he had a problem with me dating Bella because of what happened between him, Leah and Leah's cousin, Emily. Sam and Leah were engaged until he imprinted on Emily. When one of us imprints, it's a call that goes cell deep, is ingrained in the DNA, and can't be ignored. Sam had no choice but to leave Leah for Emily. To top things off, Leah just phased for the first time a few weeks ago, and now we _all_ had to hear her howl and rage against Sam and Emily. The whole pack was going through her suffering with her, and it was painful—not to mention males weren't wired for female thought patterns...enough said.

When Sam heard I had a date with Bella, he came to talk with me.

"_Jake, do you think this is wise right now?" he asked looking out over the water._

"_Sam, I've loved Bella forever. I finally have my chance; she finally SEES me...how can I not?" I skimmed a stone across the water, praying that Sam would not exercise his right as Alpha to order me away from Bella._

"_What happens if she falls for you, and you imprint on someone else?" he asked quietly, pain in his voice. It was obviously hard for him to have this conversation with his own situation so raw._

"_Are you ordering me not to date Bella?" I asked harshly, turning to him and demanding an answer. I was unwilling to pussy-foot around the subject._

_He sighed deeply. "No. Jake, as Alpha, my orders should be issued for the good of the pack. There's no danger to any of our brothers by you dating Bella, save for your own heart, right now. I won't stop you; I just want you to think about it. More and more of us are imprinting..."_

"_Thanks for your concern, but I'm going." Angrily, I whipped around and stomped up the beach._

"_Don't be angry, Jake. Good luck; I hope it goes well for you–for all our sakes."_

So here I was, the day after my almost-awesome date with Bella. Things were going along so well; she really seemed to be into me, attracted to me, and even a little bit nervous. Dinner was great, other than the fact that I ate like a wolf, but she was so nice about it. The kissing...wow. I melted under her soft rosy lips, and I think she was feeling it too—yes, I'm pretty sure she was. Drat the heat I put off though. I just _had_ to open my shirt, and she just _had _to see the wolf on my t-shirt.

When she told me about the dream, I felt sick. She described me in my wolf form perfectly. Although Bella passed it off as just a dream I knew it affected her deeply, or she wouldn't have been so freaked out. Over the years, I had noticed little incidents with Bella. How she had intuition about things or a knack about answering me before I asked her a question—such as the time she winced just before a vase crashed to the floor in another room. I never mentioned it to her for fear of causing her discomfort. Since I'd had a crush on her since I was a little kid, I didn't want to give her any reason to avoid me, so I kept it to myself.

I had no choice but to phase tonight; it was my turn to patrol along with Sam. I supposed it was time to just get it over with—I couldn't hide it forever. _Sigh._

Meeting Sam in the woods, we prepared to go on our patrol.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"There are some things I need to show you."

"I suspected as much."

"You _did_?" Shock was evident in my voice.

"I know you better than you think, young Jacob. Do you want to talk now, or after we phase? We're patrolling alone—the way will be clear and open for us to talk freely—without interference."

"Let's phase; it'll be easier if you see it."

Muscles shimmering and shaking, tremors raced through our bodies, adding joints and rearranging sinew. What an adrenaline rush! We ran side by side through the woods...scenting all the creatures of the forest, the smell of the dirt and moss, the bark on the trees. After all this time, I was still amazed at how keen our senses were in wolf form.

Sam reviewed my thoughts and memories from the date with Bella, and he wasn't happy.

_Do you think she knows about us, Jake?_

_No. She's shown some intuitive ability in the past, but I don't think she knows what this was._

_Hmm. This could be a problem. I want you to go to the birthday party tomorrow night._

_What? No! Things are so awkward after the way I left the other night - _

_That's an _order_. You WILL go to the party and see how Bella reacts to you; see if you can find anything out. We need to know if outsiders know about us. Bella may know more than she's letting on._

Sam's invocation of the Alpha command on me meant that no matter how unhappy it made me—_I would_ be at that party because I had no choice. Damn.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

My birthday._ Sigh_. I didn't like days that were 'all about me'—I didn't like _anything_ that was all about me—to be in the spotlight in any way. Angela had gone to a lot of trouble to set up this party, for whatever reason, and I didn't have the heart to disappoint her. Hopefully, it wouldn't be that bad.

I walked over to the main house at Charlie's request for a birthday breakfast. I knew my dad couldn't cook, so I wondered what he was up to. When I entered the kitchen, there were covered plates of French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Wow Dad, what's all this?"

"I wanted my little girl to have a nice birthday breakfast. Sit, sit," Charlie said gruffly, blushing. He was too cute.

Setting up the plates on the table, I poured us coffee, and we settled down to eat. We both reached for the French toast at the same time, and as our hands brushed, I got a flash.

"Woah, Dad. You and Sue Clearwater??" I giggled, and Charlie turned purple.

"She made breakfast and brought it over. You didn't think _I _cooked, did you?" He looked away.

"That's _not_ what I'm talking about! I just saw Sue walking around the kitchen in _your _bathrobe. Did it happen yet?" I grinned.

Charlie spit coffee all over the table. "Bella Swan!"

"Sorry, Dad, I see what I see. Guess it hasn't happened yet—but it will. I approve, by the way. You need a little happiness, someone to be there for you." I smiled.

"Yeah, well...we do have a date of sorts tonight," he mumbled, busying himself by wiping the coffee off the table.

"You have a great time, Dad."

"Oh, here, your present!" _Nice change of subject, Charlie_.

He pointed to the empty seat to my left. There was a pretty, wrapped present with a fancy bow. As I picked it up, I could see that Sue had wrapped it for him, with a small smile playing about her lips. I was so excited for them!

Opening the box, I found a beautiful, sterling silver charm bracelet. It had a small easel, paint palette and swan on it already and room for several more charms.

"I just got a few...left room for you to add more on there." Charlie rubbed his neck nervously, looking everywhere but at me.

"I love it, Dad!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Sue helped me pick it out," he said, so quietly I could barely hear him.

"I know." I grinned. It didn't take psychic ability to know that a woman's touch was all over this one.

"Well, have a great party tonight. Be safe—no drinking and driving," Charlie said gruffly. I rolled my eyes.

"You have a good time tonight, too, you hear? Just so you know, I won't come to the house in the morning—in case you wanted to have a guest or something."

"Get out of here, kid." He swatted me affectionately.

It was the last peaceful moment we would have together before all hell broke loose.

**~*~*~**

Angela came over to my place, so we could dress for the party together. She handed me a card when she walked in, and I rolled my eyes. "Didn't I say no birthday gifts?"

"Look, everyone chipped in towards your party in lieu of giving a gift, but you're _my_ best friend, and I reserve the right to give you a gift! Got it?" Angela leaned in my face laughing.

"Okay, okay." I opened the card to find two round trip plane tickets to The Bahamas. My eyes bugged out. "What?!"

"Oh, totally selfish gift, girlfriend. We're going to be sitting on a hot beach sipping Bahama Mamas, baby. Just you, me and all the hotties on the beach....imagine it." Her eyes glazed over.

I hugged her tight, her excitement catching. "Thank you, Ang. I could use a vacation; I think this will be a good idea for us both."

"I mean, you _could_ take Mike Newton, but I was hoping you would take me."

"Ewww! Don't even _joke_ like that!"

When we were both dressed, we inspected ourselves in the mirror. I thought I looked pretty good in the green silk Angela and Jess had picked out. Angela was wearing a red halter dress, which was uncharacteristic for her, and she looked smashing.

"That dress is hot Ang, but so unlike your usual," I complimented.

"You know how you get feelings about things, Bells? Well, I do, too, sometimes. I have this feeling about tonight...kind of exciting and maybe a little dangerous," she giggled, her eyes bright.

"Well, alright then! Ready to get back out on the dating scene?"

"Maybe, yeah." Angela looked down at her hands.

Angela had dated Ben Cheney all through high school and into college. Six months ago, she decided to surprise him at his apartment with breakfast, and instead was the one to receive the surprise when she found another woman in his bed. Ouch. She was despondent for the first couple of months but was bouncing back nicely. Ben had been begging for another chance, but Angela wasn't hearing any of it.

"Hey, are you sure you're going to be okay with Ben being at the party tonight?" I rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Yeah, of course! We run in the same circles. I've forgiven him; I just can't be with him anymore. I can't ever trust him with my heart again, you know?"

"You're such an angel. I don't know many people who could be so forgiving."

"Okay, enough sniveling. Let's party!"

We jumped into Angela's Toyota and drove over to Breaking Dawn. The bouncer at the door looked us over appreciatively and let us right through. We giggled.

The room Angela rented was closed off by louvered doors that could be left open or closed. There was a small private dance floor, and music from the DJ was piped in over speakers which could be muted. Cushy furniture was arranged in cozy groupings around the room, and we had our own private waitress.

"Gosh, this is awesome Ang!" My mouth hung open.

"Isn't it great? I'm glad you like it. You deserve it."

Looking around the room, I saw Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Eric and a few others had already arrived. There were choruses of 'Hey Bella!' and 'Happy Birthday!' as they spotted me.

Identical twins, Pam and Marlene, were gushing all over Tyler—eliciting an evil look from Lauren, who'd had a crush on him since high school. He'd had a few dates with Lauren—mostly to score, as he put it—but nothing developed. Tyler seemed to be enjoying the attention immensely and escorted the twins out on the dance floor. Angela and I just rolled our eyes; nothing ever changed.

Mike Newton made a beeline for me. "Hey Bella! Happy birthday, sweetie." He hugged me tight, holding on just a little too long.

"Thanks, Mike!" I said brightly, turning back to Angela.

The waitress came over to talk with Angela about the cake, and I was left alone with Mike. He put his arms around my waist from behind, hugging me to his chest. Leaning down he whispered in my ear, "So, what is the birthday girl wishing for tonight?"

I could just imagine what _he_ was hoping to hear. "Oh, I don't know," I replied, noncommittal.

"I was thinking you might not want to go home alone on your birthday..." He kissed my ear, his moist breath making me squirm. Thankfully, my back was to him, because my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. I didn't get a chance to answer him.

"You mind getting your hands off her? Where's your respect for the lady?" A deep voice came from behind Mike.

"Jacob! You came!" Released, I spun around to see Jake towering over Mike menacingly.

"Yeah, just in time apparently." Jacob glared at Mike.

"Who's he?" Mike asked, affronted.

"I'm the guy who's going to teach you some manners," Jacob growled. They stood glaring at each other; Mike looked away first.

"Bella, I-I didn't mean to disrespect you," Mike stuttered.

"Forgotten—let's just have a good time okay?" I waved my hand.

Mike took the opportunity to slink away and ask Jessica to dance. Jess looked like she had just won the lottery, the poor girl.

"Jacob Black! I can't believe you just did that!" I chided.

"What...you wanted that—that—_thing_ all over you? He's disgusting! Where I come from, you respect a woman."

"No, of course not. Thank you for defending my honor." I bowed to him, smiling.

Jake drew me into his arms, and I stiffened slightly. He looked down at me searchingly but didn't look surprised.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Things were left...a little uncomfortable the other night. It was my fault, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jake, really. I'm just a little confused, and I can't switch gears back and forth. But I would love to dance with you."

"Sounds like a plan; let's go." He led me out to the dance floor where Mike and Jessica gave us a wide berth. I laughed.

Eric, Ben, Samantha and Jennifer were dancing. Both guys took one glance at Jacob towering over everyone and seemed to be intimidated. He tended to have that effect; it made me giggle.

A slow dance came on, and I put my arms up around Jacob's neck, my body pressed close to his. Mike gave us a dirty look as Jessica hung on to him for dear life, looking like she was in heaven.

Suddenly I felt Jacob stiffen, and all the air left his lungs; it sounded as though someone punched him in the stomach. My head rose from his chest, and the look on his face was a mixture of emotions that I couldn't fully name...his mouth hanging agape.

I turned to see what had Jacob so twisted up.

*

**~*Jacob's POV*~**

*****

When I saw Mike with his slimy hands all over Bella, propositioning her like she was just any girl, I saw red. I knew the danger of getting too angry, so I settled for straight up intimidation. My sheer size was enough to ensure that Mike went scuttling off to find another mark.

Things were a little bit awkward with Bella when I took her in my arms. I apologized for my behavior the other night, but I could see that it would take a while before she got over it. That was okay; I wasn't even sure a relationship between us was a good idea right now. Sam was right; I hated to admit it.

Deciding to just have a good time and celebrate my friend, we headed out to the dance floor. A slow dance came on, and it was a little harder to think of her as my friend rather than as the beautiful woman that she was. Swaying to the music, I just tried to enjoy it without any expectation.

That's when it happened. My world exploded. A girl I had never seen before entered from a service entrance in the back of the room. She had long dark hair, full lips, and wore a red halter dress—and those legs! Ribbons of light spiraled from her, reaching out to me; my body stilled, and I was unable to move—my jaw dropping. Suddenly, there was no sound in the room save for her stiletto heels clicking on the hardwood floor and the swish of her skirt around her knees. She turned her head, and I could hear her silken hair gliding across her bare back. Her face came into full view—magnified—and I could see every curve and delicious angle of her perfection. My nostrils flared, and I could scent her from across the room—I recognized her smell—she smelled like home.

"Jake? Jake?" From far away, I heard Bella's voice. Bella. Oh, God.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I was, truly.

"It's okay; you just spaced out there, I guess."

"Wh-who's that in the red d-dress?" I stammered.

"That' s Angela! She invited you to the party, remember?"

"Yes, Angela." _What was I going to do?_

"Birthday girl! Get on over here!" The music had picked up pace again, and Bella's friends were waving her over.

"Go, Bella, I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be out there soon."

"Okay."

I raced past Angela, out the back door, and into the alley. Jesus! I'd just imprinted on Bella's best friend! It had to be. The world had stopped spinning; the only thing that existed was her. It's the same way the other guys described it. What the hell? I didn't even know her!

"Argh!" I slid down the wall to a sitting position, scrubbing my fists into my eyes as they pricked with hot tears. Could things get any worse than this?

There was a metallic scrape as the door to the alley opened. Oh, dear God. Stiletto heels. Angela—I could smell her. My body immediately responded, wanting to go to her. I curled into myself.

"Hey, are you okay?" she called to me softly—her voice like a silken web, thrown over me, reeling me in. It wasn't something I could fight; imprinting went cell deep.

Looking up at her, I smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

"You almost knocked me down in your haste to get out of there. Is someone after you?" she teased.

"You could say that. I'm trying to escape who I am, but it isn't working."

"Want to talk about it?" she sounded so sympathetic.

"No, I can't. But, thank you." Not wanting to be rude, I stood up. Angela took a step back, looking up at me.

"Gosh...you're tall," she smiled, looking me over.

"Yeah. So, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked, suddenly feeling protective.

"Well..." Looking down she blushed. "I wanted to see if you were...okay."

"H-how sweet," I whispered. Compelled, I took a step closer to this divine little creature. Tentatively, I reached my hand out and traced her cheek with one finger. She gasped but didn't move away. Her eyes met mine searchingly, unsure what to make of me, intrigued—but not afraid.

"I'm Angela."

"Jacob."

"Oh. Bella's Jacob." She stepped back, turning her head away, the mood broken.

"Angela, let me explain - " I began. What she must think of me! How could she know that I imprinted? That I was a werewolf, and I could never be with Bella now? That _her_ face was the only one I would ever dream of again?

"No. Please, I—Jesus." She turned to go back inside.

I grabbed her arm gently, turning her back to me. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Angela. I – I just..."

"It's okay. Let's get back to the party. Tonight is about Bella, right?" She smiled.

"Right. May I?" Offering her my arm, we walked back into the party.

For the rest of the evening, Angela didn't seem to stray far away from me. Every time she looked at me she seemed conflicted, and I knew that she was concerned about her attraction to me, seeing as she was Bella's best friend. I had the same concern, but I knew it didn't matter. For the rest of my days, Angela was it for me—my Goddess.

I left the party a little bit early, feeling the compulsion to talk to Sam. I didn't trust myself to stay until the end. I said goodbye to Bella, giving her a big hug and promising to give her a call. Seeing she was busy talking with her friends again, I walked over to Angela.

"Goodbye, Angela; I hope to see you again soon," I said softly, taking her hand in mine and kissing it gently. Her mouth hung open, and she just nodded. If I wasn't mistaken, she was feeling something, too.

I wish I hadn't left; maybe things could have turned out different for everyone.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

The rest of the party went by in a happy blur. I actually managed to have fun once Mike had enough drinks in him to stop giving me dirty looks. Jess must have looked good to him after all the shots he'd consumed because he had his tongue jammed firmly down her throat. _She_ was in heaven; _I _wanted to gag.

Jacob left before we had cake. He was acting a little strange, and I could swear something was going on between him and Angela. I had a flash of him touching her face in an alley when she handed me a piece of cake. I couldn't tell if it had already happened or if it was a future event.

When thinking of how that made me feel—I didn't mind. Deep down I knew that Edward was coming into my life, and there would be no other for me. After the dream I had, there was no denying that I was starting to have feelings for a vampire I had never met. But I wasn't going to think of that tonight.

As the party was winding down, I saw that there were too many drinkers and not enough drivers. Tyler was smashed, barely able to stand up with the help of the twins. Mike wasn't much better off, and Eric was sitting on a couch mumbling to himself.

"Hey, Ang, we have a problem."

"We do?" Her eyes widened.

"Tyler, Eric and Mike seem pretty drunk. The Peppermint Twins don't look much better off, and Jess is a bit tipsy. We seem to be the only sober ones," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Crap. Well, how about Tyler's van? Everyone should be able to fit in there, and we can come back for my car tomorrow. The rest of them will have to do the same." Angela shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan. By the way, I noticed something between you and Jake tonight..."

"Oh, Bella, I didn't know who he was at first! I'm so sorry." She bit her lip, tears in her eyes.

"Ang, stop! I just want to let you know that if there is anyone I would trust with Jake, it's you. I have realized that I am going to meet the man from my visions soon, and I think he is the one. Just wanted to let you know, it would be okay with me if you and Jake got together."

"Really? Because I felt...something pulling me toward him. I think he felt it, too, Bella."

"I agree with you; I sensed something, too. Okay, let's get these yahoos home."

After some grumbling from the guys, threatening from the police chief's daughter, and a lot of chaos—we settled in Tyler's van for the ride home. Angela was driving, I was riding shotgun, and the drunks were in back. They were singing '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall' which really seemed funny—to them. It was amazing what drunk people found amusing that simply annoyed the sober.

We were almost back to Forks when it happened. Lights coming from the other direction on the highway sliced across the lanes in front of us. In impossibly slow motion I saw an eighteen-wheeler just ahead of us—trying to avoid an out of control car—fishtail and end up sideways, effectively blocking three lanes. There was simply nowhere to go. Angela jammed on the brakes—almost coming to a stop—when we were hit from behind by another car, ramming us into the truck. I could hear the impact as several cars hit both Tyler's van and the eighteen-wheeler. The night was a cacophony of twisting, creaking metal, glass shattering, screams and then...blackness.

**~*~**

_I was dreaming again. This time, I was in the clearing observing myself from above. I was lying on a hospital bed in the middle of the clearing; my body was bandaged and splinted, and I was sickly pale. My Adonis strode over to the bed with purpose. Gently, he lifted my body and licked at the blood on my neck, closing his eyes in ecstasy. Throwing his head back, he hissed, body shaking. Leaning down, he bared his teeth, latching onto my neck and began suckling. His eyes drifted closed as he drank deeply until there was nothing left. He laid my now lifeless body back down, turning away, almost in disgust. He looked up then, his eyes red as rubies..._

_The scene changed, and Edward was with a blond man with golden eyes. Edward was on his knees, broken and sobbing, and the man begged him to stay. "After what I've done, I don't deserve a place here. I'm the worst kind of monster. I will spend the rest of my days alone." His words were filled with self-loathing._

_**~*~**_

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

"She's stabilized, and we've stopped the bleeding. This one's going to make it. I don't know about the driver though."

"Head trauma...doesn't look promising."

"They lost the other girl."

BLACKNESS...

"Five dead."

"How much longer?"

"Almost there."

BLACKNESS...

"Edward."

"She's talking! Sweetheart, who's Edward? Was he in the van with you?" A male voice came from above me.

Rocking back and forth...wailing siren...beeping sounds...hissing noise.

"Edward."

"It'll be okay. We're almost to the hospital."

"Where am I?"

"Ambulance, honey. You were in an accident; we're on the way to the hospital." He had a soothing voice.

"Angela?"

"Who's Angela?"

"She was driving the van."

Dead silence. Oh, God.

"Is she..."

"She's alive. They airlifted her from the scene. I'm sorry; I don't know more." He brushed the hair back from my forehead; it was such a comforting gesture.

"The others?"

"Honey, just hold on. There are a lot of ambulances heading to the hospital. My main concern has to be monitoring you right now."

My eyes drifted closed, the swaying of the ambulance and the sounds lulling me. The next time I woke, I would be fighting for my life.

*

**So, what do you think of Jacob imprinting on Angela? Do you think she will live? As always, review and I will tease you.**


	9. Chapter 8 La Tua Cantante

**A/N: Here we go kiddies, the drama starts in earnest now. Just a heads up - there will be no Jacob/Angela in this chapter. It is a long one and switches POV a few times. I felt it was necessary to present it the way it is. Jacob and Angela will be seen next chapter, I promise! I got overwhelmingly great feedback about pairing them together, so we will be seeing more of this new couple.**

**Thanks to all of you who have been reading, reviewing and sending me side comments. I am amazed at the difference between number of reviewers and number of story alerts/favorites, but I hear a lot of other writers saying the same thing. I appreciate each and every one of you that takes the time to leave comments, it is more appreciated than you know!**

**As always lots of love to my beta Ashley (Ms Skittles), you are the best!**

****Thanks to my beta Jess (jkane180) who is helping with my editing project!**

**Chapter 8**

**~La Tua Cantante~**

**~*Edward's POV*~**

Out in the mountains, hunting with Emmett and Rosalie was a nice break. Now I only had the chatter of two minds to contend with. Emmett's was a happy-go-lucky kind of mind while Rosalie's wasn't as pleasant, but when she was around Emmett she glowed. There were no other minds for miles around, and I was enjoying just being with myself. It was such a rarity these days.

When Emmett and Rosalie were fully sated and ready to go back to civilization, I found that I wasn't yet. I decided to spend an extra day up in the mountains alone, savoring the idea of complete and total silence.

"You sure, bro?" Emmett queried. _This will give me some alone time with Rosie on the way home... _He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Very sure—enjoy." I grinned. He was always thinking about sex; those two were insatiable.

Emmett called out to Rosalie, who was standing on the edge of a cliff looking out at the view. "Hey, hon! It's just you and me. Edward's going to stay another day."

"Oh! Okay." _We can borrow that little cabin we did a few years ago...bearskin rug, massage oils...oh yeah._

Pretending not to hear. I bid them goodbye and took off higher up the mountain. The crisp air ruffled through my hair, and I breathed deep although I had no need to. I still enjoyed the beauty of nature—some human instincts never died. Another example was the instinct for companionship. I always acted as though I didn't mind being alone, and everyone in the family made me feel as welcome as possible, but when they were all paired up with each other to lean on—it _was_ lonely, and it hurt on some level, leaving me feeling like an outcast. Yes, I was invincible, and I certainly had no _need_ for a mate physically, but the human desire to love and be loved was still there. I hid it from my family, not wanting to taint what they had together, knowing how guilty they would feel.

Attempts had already been made to pair me with other vampires. First, Carlisle brought Rosalie into our home, thinking she would be a mate for me. I wasn't attracted to her whatsoever, and it was still a bone of contention between us, considering the size of her ego. Then there was Tanya with the Denali clan. She was very much into me—and I did try—but felt nothing for her. Maybe I'm broken, just meant to be alone in this existence.

Knowing what everyone is thinking all the time is a burden and a strain, not conducive to a healthy relationship. The raw thoughts of others are often quite ugly, especially when they aren't aware that someone is there to observe them. It's often necessary for me to live off the beaten path away from large cities.

Hiking up the mountain, I reached the peak, which was snow covered. I sat on a boulder—truly alone—since all the wildlife scattered when they scented my presence. The quiet was beautiful and peaceful; the only sound was the wind whipping around the trees. For hours I sat, utterly still and peace filled. Little did I know it was the last peace I would feel for a long time.

On the way down the mountain, I wondered about the incident with Alice just before we left to go hunting.

_Coming into the living room, I found her reciting the Greek alphabet. Alice was pretty open most of the time, but when she was hiding something 'for my own good' she would do something like this._

"_Alice, why are you reciting the Greek alphabet?" I asked her, annoyance evident in my voice. I looked at her pointedly, so she would know I was on to her._

"_Edward, a girl is entitled to her personal thoughts, you know." She rolled her eyes dramatically. More evidence that she was hiding something._

"_What are you hiding?" I nearly growled at her; I was hungry and not in the mood to be trifled with._

"_Okay then, dear brother, but don't say I didn't warn you..." With a mischievous look on her little pixie face, she released what equated to a Jasper and Alice porno._

"_Stop, Alice! Ugh. Keep it to yourself." I covered my eyes, as though __**that**_ _was going to stop the visual in my head. _

"_If you weren't such a voyeur, you wouldn't get such a show!" Alice trilled, sticking her tongue out and stomping away like a five year old._

_~0~_

My disgust caused me to forget all about picking through her mind—which was most likely the point in the first place. _Very clever, Tinkerbell_. When I got back, I _was_ going to find out what she was up to.

On the way home, I decided to stop at the hospital and talk to Carlisle. I was considering spending some extended time with the Denali clan. Although I didn't want to give Tanya the wrong idea, it was so much quieter out there. The other reason, which I would not mention, was because there were other unpaired vampires living there. Amongst them, I would not feel like a freak, a burden, a tag-along.

I ran like the wind toward the hospital through the safety of the trees paralleling the highway. As I drew closer I could see a cloud of black smoke and flashing lights through the trees. A medivac chopper hovered up over the road and then raced away. Sirens were blaring. Human fragility. Something I had no worries about. Still, I spent a moment feeling sorry for those whose lives had just been turned upside down.

I decided to wait a while before attempting to see Carlisle since there was sure to be chaos right now. Not wanting to go home, I hung out in the woods. While running in a not often traversed corner of the forest, I came upon the scent of another vampire. Wrinkling my nose in surprise, I breathed deep but was unable to recognize the scent. There was an underlying tang to it that I was repelled by, and the hackles rose up on the back of my neck. Finding myself in a fighting stance, I stalked around the area, but the vampire was long gone. Surprisingly enough, I came upon the trail of two werewolves that had obviously caught the smell of the vampire and were tracking it as well. Interesting.

As I approached the hospital, I saw the ambulances had all gone. I wasn't worried about being amongst injured humans—I hadn't been tempted by their blood in many years. Yes, my throat still burned a little, and always would, but it was like a human having a minor hunger pang. That didn't mean they would bash in a bakery window and grab a pie did it? I had never considered drug addicts though and the lengths they would go to get a fix. Never having been addicted to anything, I had no frame of reference for what happened next.

As I entered the hospital, the usual cacophony greeted me—staff dealing with patients and each other, family members worrying, paramedics off to their next call, patients in various states of consciousness. Usually, it reached a crescendo and then reduced down to background noise. On occasion, something particularly emotional would grab my attention, but it wasn't often.

Several of the nurses and secretaries in the ER smiled or flirted with me as I walked through. Most of them had seen me around before, so it wasn't out of the ordinary for me to be here. Not really paying attention—lost in my own thoughts of packing to leave for Alaska—my body moved automatically, adjusting as needed for people and equipment in the halls. Had I not been so preoccupied maybe I wouldn't have been caught so off guard—at least that's what I keep telling myself.

Suddenly I was assaulted—it's the only way I can describe it—physically, mentally and physiologically. The most mouth-watering scent that ever existed in my human or inhuman lives rammed into me. There was a call that went so deep, was so firmly entrenched within, that I could not ignore it. I _had _to know what it was, where it came from, _**who**_ it came from. There was no rational thought at this point. I was no different than any other drug addict that could not stop themselves from heeding the siren call of that one elusive fix—knowing it could be the destruction of everything and not having the ability—or the desire—to stop.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

In and out of consciousness as the ambulance drove me to the hospital, I found myself coming to in an unfamiliar place. It was obvious I was in a hospital—the drab, pale green walls, clinical smell, IV pole and monitors confirmed as much. There was an IV drip in my left arm, my throat felt very raw on the right side, and I could feel the stiffness of a bandage when I moved my head. Most of me felt rather numb, and I wasn't sure whether or not it was from pain medication or my injuries. Listening, I could hear the faint sounds of the hospital living and breathing around me—beeping from monitors, the soft voices of nurses and doctors, doors opening and closing, gurneys being rolled down hallways, the PA system paging a doctor every so often. It was lulling me back to sleep when my door opened rather suddenly with a muffled _bang!_

Before my mind could register what was happening, my Adonis strode into the room. Unseeing, he reached me at an inhuman speed, his face _twisted_ with need. Never looking me in the eyes, he gently lifted my upper body in his arms. He sniffed at my neck, I felt a cool wet sensation on my skin, and his eyes rolled back.

The dream I'd had in the ambulance—of Edward draining me dry—slammed home, and I realized he was about to take my life. _No!_ It wasn't supposed to be like this! I had _feelings_ for him. He really didn't know me, didn't recognize me. I expected this on some level, but it still hurt.

My mind sharpened, but my mouth didn't want to work. I was weak, and it was hard to talk as my throat throbbed, feeling like a cheese grater had run over it—but I had to try!

"Edward..." I mumbled. "Please, Edward...don't. You don't understand..."

Edward drew back as though slapped, looking into my face searchingly. His golden eyes were almost completely overtaken by striations of obsidian. He was fiercely beautiful; his brow creased in confusion.

"Edward, please..." I succeeded in being a bit louder this time, scrunching my eyes closed against the pain.

"How do you know my name?" came his shocked whisper in my ear, along with a cool puff of his breath.

"Oh, God, Edward...it's not supposed to happen like this!" Thrashing my head around, I tried to move my arms as he held me, hoping my body would respond before it was too late. My attempts were weak and feeble.

"How do you know my name?" Edward hissed again, but I could see that his curiosity was losing the war against his desire for my blood. Whether or not I told him how I knew his name, Edward was decided, and he was going for my blood. Lowering his head he licked at my neck. Panic set in as I felt his teeth scraping against my skin, and I knew it was all over; I had lost.

The vibration of his cell phone gave me a slight hope. He was distracted just long enough for me to surmise that it might be Alice calling him. Alice had visions—surely she would see this decision he was making and try to stop him!

"Edward, stop! Alice—you need to answer her call!" I squeaked out, a tear sliding down my cheek.

Edward pulled back, licking my blood from his lips, his eyes slipping closed for a moment. There was a war raging within him—I could see it on his face. He wanted to drink from me, but there were other factors that were overriding that urge now.

Suddenly his eyes opened wide, boring into mine as though searching for something, and he seemed to be...listening. The look that crossed his face was incredulous. Edward's sweet breath wafted over me, and I drank it in...unable to help myself. After a few moments, I saw the decision on his face—he was not going to kill me. He held me gently, but I could feel strength behind his grip, knowing he could easily crush me.

Edward lay me back down on the bed. Standing up to his full height, he started to back away, and in desperation, I grabbed his shirt. "Edward, don't go...please don't leave me! You have to know..."

BLACKNESS...

When I opened my eyes Edward was gone. There was a nurse in the room adjusting my IV and checking the monitors.

"Where is he?" I mumbled incoherently.

"What's wrong, dear? Are you in pain?" The nurse asked kindly.

"He left me...how could he leave me? He was finally here, and he left. He doesn't know..." I cried out, distraught, trying to sit up.

"You need to calm down, Miss Swan! Please stop struggling and quiet down. You have serious injuries. I'm going to ask the doctor about giving you something to calm you."

"Where did he go? He was the dark angel tonight; he almost ruined everything..." I wasn't making much sense, and I knew it.

"Who left you, hon? Was there someone else with you in the accident? Is there someone I can get for you?" the nurse asked in confusion.

"No, no. Nobody else can know… they wouldn't understand… they would try to hurt him."

"What's his name? I'll see if I can find him for you."

"I can't tell you...nobody would understand. He can't be found unless he wants to anyway..." I realized that talking about Edward could cause trouble, and it would be best if I stayed quiet. If my father got wind of what he almost did, Charlie would go after Edward for sure, maybe getting killed in the process. Stilling myself, I feigned sleep; I just wanted the nurse to leave me alone. Finally, with a soft sigh of relief, she left the room.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about the dreams I had of my Adonis. He was _real_; he had been here! I knew that Edward didn't know who I was—that I was on a one way street—alone.

Remembering how he was able to hear what I said from across the clearing in my dream, I took the chance that if he was nearby he would hear me now. "Edward...are you still there? Can you hear me? Ask Alice, you have to talk to Alice. I miss you..."

The damn broke and tears coursed down my face. Here I was, broken and bloody in the hospital, and the man I had feelings for—who had _no idea_ who I was—had almost ended my life. Happy birthday to me.

**~*Alice's POV*~**

Jasper and I were watching a movie when the vision hit me—Bella was in the hospital after some kind of accident, and suddenly Edward was in her room about to drink her blood! He looked absolutely crazed, and his eyes were almost completely black, which didn't make sense since he'd just returned from hunting.

"Oh, God, no!" I jumped up off the couch in a panic.

"What is it, Darlin'?" Jasper jumped up with me.

"It's Edward! I have no time to explain right now—but he's going to muck everything up if he kills this girl! Where's my cell?" I started rummaging through my purse.

"Why would Edward kill anyone? He would never!" Jasper was confused, assaulted by my feelings of panic.

"I can't explain right now! I have to call him before he does this." Finally, I located the cell phone. I kept dialing, but Edward wasn't answering. I was about to give up and head over to the hospital when he finally answered.

"Alice."

"We have a problem, Edward! Don't go near the hospital..."

"Too late," he snapped, and my stomach churned.

"Oh, my God, please tell me you didn't..." Unable to finish the thought, I trailed off.

"Do you know about her, Alice?" Disbelief was evident in Edward's voice, and he sounded very strained...on the edge.

"Yes. Everything is reeling right now; I can't see clearly. Just tell me you didn't succumb..."

"What, that I didn't fail as a vegetarian? That I didn't drain her dry? Every last delicious drop?" Edward's voice was filled with venom and loathing.

"Edward, you have to tell me what happened in there! Please tell me that Bella is still alive!" Jasper looked as panicked as I felt, and I knew he was absorbing my emotions. He had to be wondering what we were talking about. I squeezed his hand for comfort.

"Who is she, Alice?" Anger was evident in his voice.

"Everything. If she's dead, all is lost. Tell me. Is she..." I just couldn't say the words.

"No, she's alive. I almost...I never..." He hesitated. "She _knew my name_, Alice, and yours! She grabbed my shirt and begged me not to leave her. She knew I could hear her when I was outside the room! Who. Is. She? Why does she know about us? How could you?"

My mind went around in circles, trying to assimilate all the information flying from Edward's lips at warp speed. So Bella recognized Edward! She knew he had super-human hearing. Wow. Edward was angry; I could hear that, and I didn't even know where to begin. The main concern right now was Bella and making sure she survived this.

Another vision hit me of Bella's neck spouting blood, and there was a chance she might bleed out. I couldn't let that happen!

"Edward, no! I've never met her! You need to get Carlisle right now! Make sure she doesn't die, Edward, or it's all over."

"I'll get him right now. But, Alice? When I get back you're going to tell me everything." I knew I was in big trouble with Edward, but I could deal with his anger later, and it would be easier to bear if Bella was alive.

"Yes, Edward, yes. But even after I tell you all I know, it will still be a mystery to all of us. Only she might be able to provide more of the answers." More motivation for Edward to keep Bella alive.

"I'll see you at home later," he said ominously, and there was a click in my ear as the call disconnected.

I turned to Jasper, and his eyes were huge. "You want to fill me in?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I must concentrate; I have to keep on top of these visions. Do you think you could drive me over to the hospital? I need to be near Bella...and Edward."

"Let's go, hon." Jasper sent waves of calm over me, and my tightened muscles released a bit. I would be no good if I wasn't able to relax enough to have any visions.

"Oh!" My head snapped up, eyes glazing over. I could see that Bella's carotid artery started spouting blood, but Carlisle would get to her in time. Breathing a sigh of relief, I continued out to the car with Jasper.

**~*Edward's POV*~**

I lost track of the time as I sat in the hallway with my back against the wall, my head in my hands. The one thing that kept running through my mind, over and over, were my last words with Carlisle just before he went into surgery.

"_Carlisle, there's a girl named Bella in the ER, and you must make sure she lives. It is vital to us all—I just got off the phone with Alice."_

"_As it happens, Edward, Bella Swan is my emergency surgery. Apparently she was in an accident, and they thought she was stabilized until her carotid artery sprung a leak suddenly. If I don't get to her immediately, there'll be nothing to discuss—other than funeral arrangements."_

Remembering the scent—_the taste!_—of Bella's blood on my tongue was more potent than any aphrodisiac. My body shook with need, similar to a drug addict needing a fix, even now that I knew it could destroy my family. I would not give in to it, but God help me, I wanted to! There was a physical pull urging me to find her and take her blood as mine. I hoped never to see her again. If I came upon her scent again, I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't lose control. Had I not fed just before coming here, I don't think _anything_ would have stopped me today. I loathed myself, railed against myself. This had never happened to me in a century—why now?

"Edward," came Alice's voice softly.

I looked up to see Alice and Jasper round the corner. A wave of calm enveloped me, and never had I been as grateful for Jasper's gift as I was today. The tension in my body relaxed ever so slightly, causing me to realize I was as taut as an over-tuned guitar string.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I know you're angry with me right now, but please believe me—I had no idea it was going to happen like this. The accident was something I couldn't foresee."

"But you know who she is? I almost...I still want to..." Jamming my fingers in my hair, I sighed deeply, feeling another wave of calm from Jasper.

"_La tua cantante," _Jasper murmured, a faraway look in his eyes.

"What does that mean?" I looked up at him, but it was Alice that answered.

"She's your singer, Edward...her blood sings to you like no other. Don't feel like a failure... you couldn't have known...couldn't have been prepared..." Alice choked on her last words.

"Could I have? Could I have been prepared, Alice?" I asked hoarsely as another violent tremor wracked my body.

"Maybe. This isn't the place though; we'll talk later. First, we have to wait and...hope."

"Are you sure you don't know her, Alice?"

"Well, I sort of know of her...through visions. But I have never met her in the flesh, no."

"Greek alphabet...Alice and Jasper Do Dallas?" I queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"Guilty." Alice winced.

Turning to Jasper, I asked him to remain with me. The urge to find Bella and drain her blood was so strong, and although I tried to banish the thoughts, I could still taste her on my tongue.

After what seemed like hours, Carlisle came into the hall, looking relieved. Bella had made it through surgery, and nobody had mentioned seeing me near her room.

"Bella's going to be fine. She has a lot of injuries that need to heal but none of them are life-threatening. She's Charlie's daughter—Chief Swan." Carlisle filled us in.

"You know her father, Carlisle?" I asked. _Her father was the police chief?!_

"Yeah, sure, he's a great guy. Very fair." Carlisle nodded, looking around at the three of us curiously. "Anyone care to tell me what's going on here? Something I need to know about?"

"Here is not the place. We _will_ need to talk later, however," I stated tersely.

"Carlisle, can I see Bella?" Alice whispered, almost as though asking something she knew she shouldn't.

"Do you know her, Alice?"

"Yes and no. But I'm pretty sure she'll recognize me and be happy to see me, if that helps?" She smiled winningly.

"Okay. Just for a few minutes though. Follow me." Carlisle and Alice walked away briskly.

After a moment I looked at Jasper, and he looked back at me. "Oh, Edward, what are you thinking?" He shook his head.

"You can keep me calm, and I won't go in the room. I just need to hear what she says to Alice. Please, Jasper! I _have_ to understand this girl if I have any hope of figuring out why I want to...you know."

"I don't know, Edward..."

"If you don't come with me, I'll go anyway," I threatened.

"Okay. Alice is going to kill me!" Jasper fretted.

Following their scent, we found the recovery area where Carlisle was just bringing Alice to Bella's bedside.

"Oh, Bella..." Alice breathed.

I heard a gasp from Bella. "A-Alice??" Her voice was raspy and incredulous.

"Yes, sweetie, it's really me. I'm _so_ sorry. I had no idea this would happen."

"How could you know, Alice? Your visions aren't perfect–neither are mine."

"I know, but if I hadn't kept it all secret - "

"Shh, Alice, the accident threw a wrench in things. We were going to tell Edward when he got back from his hunting trip right? Sometimes fate steps in and kicks you in the head. Again, not your fault."

"Oh, Bella, here you are, lying broken...trying to make _me_ feel better."

I listened to all of this with great interest. I couldn't understand how Alice hadn't met her, yet they spoke like this—as though they were friends. A muffled sob ripped out of Bella.

"Bella! Are you okay? What is it?" It sounded as though Alice sat on the edge of the bed.

"Edward—he was going to k-kill me. I saw what would happen if he did, and I couldn't let him go through that, but I was so weak! It was so close, Alice, so close." Bella sobbed freely now.

Guilt washed over me, followed by a wave of calm from Jasper. What did she mean when she said _she saw what would happen and couldn't let me go through that_?

"I know, Bella; I know, honey. You obviously did something right because he didn't hurt you. If it means anything, he feels absolutely awful about it." Alice's bracelets jingled as she most likely swept her hand across Bella's forehead.

"Does he know the truth yet?" Bella whispered almost fearfully.

"No. Don't worry though; he'll accept it."

"I don't know about that, Alice. Edward didn't know me _at all_. I knew it was probably going to be that way but part of me hoped that deep down he would just know. Instead, he just wants me dead." Her sobbing grew louder and more aggrieved.

Suddenly Jasper fell back against the wall, and the cocoon of calm left me. My eyes flew to his, and found them glazed over, his face a mask of torment. Grabbing his head in his hands, he sank to the floor.

Without his calming influence, Bella's scent washed over me, and a low grow issued from my throat. Before I could stop myself, I flung the door open and entered the room.

**~0~**

**A/N: Please forgive the cliffhanger, I had to do it! Edward made me! So, what do we think now?**

**Just a side note: Jasper collapsed because he was overwhelmed by Bella's grief. It was too much for him to try to control Edward's raging emotion and deal with what was emanating from Bella at the same time. This collapse then left Edward raw and unprotected. Not good.**


	10. Chapter 9 Sanguinary Aftermath

**A/N: Another emotional chapter ahead guys. This was actually very emotional to write, I teared up a few times when I read it back. In the last chapter, Jasper collapsed because he couldn't handle Bella's strong emotions along with Edward's bloodlust. Bella is not in danger from Jasper in this story, he is will actually be a balm for her.**

**In this chapter, we will get some of the aftermath of the accident. Again, multiple POVs which seemed necessary for the inner workings of the story.**

**Thanks to all the awesome readers for all the encouragement and wonderful thought provoking comments! I enjoy chatting with all of you very much.**

**OK, strap in kiddies...**

****Thanks and gratitude to my beta Jess (jkane180) for her super fast beta skills! Mwah!**

_Previously…_

"_I don't know about that, Alice. Edward didn't know me __**at all**__. I knew it was probably going to be that way but part of me hoped that deep down he would just know. Instead, he just wants me dead." Her sobbing grew louder and more aggrieved._

_Suddenly Jasper fell back against the wall, and the cocoon of calm left me. My eyes flew to his, and found them glazed over, his face a mask of torment. Grabbing his head in his hands, he sank to the floor._

_Without his calming influence, Bella's scent washed over me, and a low grow issued from my throat. Before I could stop myself, I flung the door open and entered the room._

**Chapter 9**

**~Sanguinary Aftermath~**

**~*Alice's POV*~**

I didn't see Edward coming because it was a split-second decision. The door slammed open, and then he was there, insanity gleaming in his coal black eyes. There was no reasoning with him at this point, and I didn't have time for visions, just action. Leaping to the foot of Bella's bed, I let out a feral growl.

_EDWARD, STOP RIGHT NOW! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I'M WARNING YOU!_

Upon hearing my thoughts, he growled ferociously in return, and I could see that he was looking for an easy way around me. Knowing that I was no match for Edward _physically_, I would have to find some way to delay him long enough for him to see reason—or for someone else to come to my aid. Letting him near Bella was not an option—it would _not _end well—that much I _could_ see.

"_Get...out...of...my...way_," he whispered dangerously.

"Never! You'll have to go through me, Edward, because I WILL NOT step aside and allow you to destroy everything. There's a lot you don't know yet—get a hold of yourself!" I snarled.

Edward circled to my left slowly, and I adjusted my stance. I filled my head with a vision of what would happen if he killed Bella—the same vision Bella herself had seen—Edward on his knees, broken, and Carlisle begging him to stay.

His face twisted as I shot it at him full blast, but it only slowed him down slightly. Snarls of warning continued to build in his chest, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he tried to come at me.

Bella whimpered behind me. For some reason, the sound of it seemed to penetrate Edward's trance, and a more humane look came into his eyes. He looked almost concerned, as though wondering why she was afraid.

"Edward, can't you see you're scaring her? Please just leave the room," I begged.

"NO!" he roared, moving in for the kill.

_EDWARD, NO, NO, NO! _

He reached out and tossed me out of his way like a rag doll. Before I hit the wall, I was already propelling myself back towards the bed, knowing I would be too late.

"No, you don't, bro," came a deep voice. _Emmett._ Thank God. I had called him just before Jasper and I found Edward sitting in the hallway. There had been no specific vision, just a strong feeling of foreboding, and I had a feeling we might be in need of Emmett's brute strength. Edward was no match for his brawn.

Emmett had Edward's arms pinned behind his back. Struggling hard, leaning his body towards Bella, Edward snapped his teeth. Bella's eyes grew large, her breathing coming in short gasps, heart rate spiking dangerously high.

"Look at what you're doing; THINK about what you're doing. There was nobody there to stop me when I came across my singer." Deep regret was evident in Emmett's voice. "She's a person with a family and people that love her. She's NOT just a piece of meat," Emmett whispered gently in Edward's ear, not condemning, just supporting.

With an anguished cry, Edward dropped to his knees, head hanging in shame. "I...I...want her. God help me...I want...her," he said desperately, struggling against Emmett's hold, but not as aggressively as before.

Hurrying over to Bella, I opened my arms, and Bella hugged me tight, sobbing like she'd lost her best friend. "What's wrong with me that he hates me so much? Why does he want me dead?" Bella whispered.

"Oh, no, Bella! It's not that at all. Sometimes vampires will come across a human whose blood smells much better than all the rest—blood that 'sings' to us. He's acting purely on instinct; it's nothing personal," I tried to explain.

"Nothing personal, huh?" Anger was evident in Bella's voice now. "You want to kill me? You want to have to live with the guilt and be responsible for the destruction of your family? Spend the rest of your days in a self-imposed seclusion? I live at 22 Cherry Blossom Lane. Bring it on, buddy!"

Edward's head snapped up, and his gaze met Bella's, surprise evident in his eyes, his mouth hanging open.

"You're going to catch flies, Edward," she quipped, eyes blazing.

Edward's mouth closed with a snap, jaw clenching. His eyes looking less wild; he was clearly intrigued by this human girl who was faced with death and had the guts to yell in a vampire's face, inviting him to her house. If the situation wasn't so serious, I might have laughed. As it was, Emmett looked amused, a twinkle in his eye.

Jasper leaned in the doorway, letting out a breath of relief. "Everyone okay?" A feeling of calm enveloped everyone in the room.

"What is that?" Bella looked confused as Jasper's wave of calm hit her.

"Jasper is an empath, honey. He can feel what others are feeling, and he can also project feelings upon others," I explained, brushing her hair back from her brow.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome, Miss Bella. I'm so sorry I let the beast loose." He glared at Edward.

Now that Jasper's calming influence was in the room, Edward was much calmer and looked repentant.

"Bella," Edward began in a soft voice. Her eyes flew to meet his at the sound of her name. "I'm so sorry. I've never experienced anything like this; I don't even know what to say. Please...forgive me."

"Can you promise me that you'll never try to kill me again? Can you honestly say that if Jasper took your security blanket away you wouldn't leap for my throat?"

Edward closed his eyes, a pained look on his face, and whispered, "No, I can't."

Bella blinked back tears, a tremor shaking her body. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" Edward looked confused.

"For being honest," she sighed, covering her face with her hands. Looking up at Emmett, she said, "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Emmett. Nice to meet you, Bella. I wish it was under...difference circumstances."

"Emmett, can you do me a favor? Please get him out of my room. I was just in a car accident, and I don't even know if my friends are alive or not. I really can't deal with any more drama right now. If he wants to kill me, it will have to wait until a later date." Bella laid her head back against the pillow, closing her eyes.

"Bella, please - " Edward began, but she held her hand up to stop him.

"I. Have. Had. Enough. Just leave." A tear leaked out the corner of her eye.

There was a soft knock on the door, and we all looked over to see Carlisle. "Hello, Bella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Your father just arrived and is very anxious to see you. May I send him in?"

"Yes, of course, Dr. Cullen. What about my friends that were in the van? How are they?"

"Surprisingly, most of them had minor injuries. The driver—I apologize that I don't know her name—had to be airlifted to a Seattle hospital. She's in critical condition."

Bella drew in a sharp breath. "Angela! Will she be okay?"

Carlisle came over and took Bella's hand. "Angela had a severe head trauma, Bella. They aren't sure if she's going to make it. I'm so sorry."

Bella let out a keening wail. "No, no, no. Why am _I_ okay? I was sitting right up front with her!"

"There's no explaining the way things happen sometimes. There's one other thing…"

"Yes?"

"Lauren Mallory didn't make it."

Bella gasped, crying harder, slapping a hand over her mouth. "What happened to her?"

"Apparently, she was the only passenger that wasn't wearing a seat belt. The van was hit by multiple cars, and she was thrown all around inside. I'm so sorry."

Carlisle cocked his head to the side, obviously hearing the same commotion the rest of us in the room—besides Bella—heard. Chief Swan was tired of waiting...he wanted to see his daughter NOW.

"Bella, your father has waited long enough. We can talk later if you'd like."

Turning to Emmett, Carlisle hissed so low that Bella couldn't hear, "Get Edward home and keep an eye on him. We'll talk later."

Nodding, Emmett steered Edward toward the door. Edward pulled back, turning towards Bella, all signs of bloodlust gone from his eyes. "Bella, I'm so sorry about your friends...and that I...made this day worse for you."

"Thank you," she whispered, eyes closed, as tears continued streaming down her face.

Emmett, Edward and Carlisle left quietly. Jasper came to stand by my side, rubbing my shoulders.

"Bella, do you want me to stay with you?" I asked.

"Could you, Alice?" She looked at me desperately, as though I was throwing her a lifeline.

"Of course, honey. As long as you need me." I rubbed gentle circles on her back.

"Bella, may I help you feel better?" Jasper offered.

"Yes, please," she nodded.

Jasper sent a wave of calm and sleepiness over Bella, and she leaned back against the pillows, barely awake.

Charlie Swan entered the room, looking worried. "Bells! My God, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. No life threatening injuries. Some broken bones, my neck was kind of mangled, but I'm going to be fine."

"Thank God! Oh, Bella, I was so scared when I heard my little girl was hurt. What happened?"

"Dad, I really don't want to go into it right now. Lauren didn't make it." Her voice hitched, more tears flowing. Jasper sent her another wave of calm.

"I'm so sorry, Bells."

"Angela! You have to find out about Angela for me! She was airlifted to a Seattle hospital with a head trauma, and they don't know - " her voice broke, and she was unable to finish.

"Hi, Chief Swan. I'm Alice, and this is Jasper. We're friends of Bella's. What Bella is trying to say is they don't know if Angela is going to make it. Carlisle didn't know anything more than that."

Charlie nodded to us. "Nice to meet you both. Carlisle Cullen? You know him?"

"He's my uncle."

"Ah, Carlisle's a great man. I'll try to find out about Angela for you, sweetheart, don't worry."

Charlie leaned over to hug Bella tightly, and it was clear how much they loved each other. After saying goodbye, he left the room to find out about Angela.

"Can you and Jasper stay with me for a while?" Bella asked in a frightened voice.

"You're afraid of what you're going to find out about Angela aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Of course we'll stay! Jasper can help even things out for you. Try not to worry too much, Bella. I don't see any more really bad news coming your way tonight."

"Thanks, Alice, Jasper. It really means a lot to me."

**~*Jacob's POV*~**

When I left Bella's party, my mind was reeling. I had just imprinted on Bella's best friend, and I had no idea what I was going to do now. Sam answered his cell on the first ring.

"Sam, I need to talk to you."

"Did you find something out at the party, Jacob?"

"Yes, but not what you might be expecting. I-I imprinted on Bella's best friend," I blurted out.

"You WHAT?! Are you sure?"

"No doubt in my mind. Was there any doubt in _yours_ when it happened?"

"No," he answered softly.

"What am I going to do now?"

"Live with it, just like the rest of us have."

"But isn't there any way - "

"No, Jake. Imprinting is forever. Did she feel it too?"

"Yes, I think so," I smiled, remembering how she reacted to me.

"So why would you want to change anything?"

"Bella—I don't know how she'll react. I don't want to lose her friendship."

"I know, man, I know. I'll help you get through this however I can."

"Thanks, Sam."

"That's what I'm here for, brother. Will I see you later?"

"Sure thing. I'm going to take a drive and think for a while."

After I hung up, I drove around aimlessly. I liked driving; it helped me to think and work through things. I realized that I couldn't help that I imprinted on Angela, and I knew she was feeling something, too. I hated the look on her face when she realized who I was though. How was I supposed to hurt Bella like that? I also knew that trying to stay away from your imprint was like trying to stop the sun from rising. I sighed deeply.

Accepting that I wouldn't be able to come to any more conclusions tonight, I decided to head home and hang out with the guys. They were the only ones who could understand me now.

Putting my thoughts aside, I turned on the radio and started singing along. There was moderate traffic on the highway. Drumming my fingers on the steering wheel, my mood started to improve as I neared Forks.

Suddenly, a nightmare scene from a movie played out ahead of me. A tractor trailer lost control, skidding across three lanes. Several cars piled into each other—and the truck—metal twisting, car parts flying, glass shattering. Lucky for me, I was far enough back that I could stop.

After calling 9-1-1, I jumped out of my car, running into the fray to see if I could help. The cars seemed to create a macabre sculpture of twisted metal. I was pretty sure there were some fatalities—I just hoped it wasn't many.

As I walked around the mass of metal, I saw something that made my heart stop—Bella! She was part way out of the vehicle she was in, the windshield was completely gone, and her upper body was draped across what used to be the hood. There was a lot of blood, and as I raced over to her, I could see it was from her neck—the skin there looking like it had been shredded up.

"Bella! Can you hear me? Bella!" I yelled. No response.

The front of the van was melded with part of the tractor trailer at an impossible angle. There was barely enough room for Bella's body...a few more inches and...I couldn't think about it. She appeared to be breathing steadily. I had to walk all the way around the mass of twisted metal to get to the driver's side. When I got there, my heart plummeted, and started pounding rapidly. _Angela._ There was so much blood! I could see part of her skull showing on one side where the skin had peeled back. The blood was flowing copiously, and she was unconscious. All reason left me, and I fell to my knees, sobbing. I couldn't lose her! I just found her!

"Oh, God. Angela. No, baby, no."

I could hear voices calling weakly from the back of the van and a few of the surrounding cars.

"Help is on the way! Everybody just hold on!" I yelled out.

Getting up, I stepped closer to Angela. Part of the frame seemed to be fused with her skull; there was barely room for her slight body. I got closer still, afraid to find out but needing to know if she was still alive. Something inside me said yes—told me that if my imprint left this earth I would just know it. Some blood was coming out her nose, and an air bubble formed, then another. She WAS breathing!

The police and paramedics arrived then and started assessing the injuries. They called in the fire department, letting them know there would be need to cut open several cars.

"Sir? You're going to have to leave the area," a paramedic addressed me.

"I - please. The girl I love is right there."

"I'm very sorry, sir. Let us do our job, so we can help these people. Having you in the way is only going to delay things. We'll do our very best; I can promise you that."

"Okay , thanks." I turned to walk away, but I didn't intend to go too far.

"Sir!" he called out to me.

"Yes?"

"Your girl...she's seriously hurt. The hospital in Forks isn't equipped to deal with her injuries. I'm calling in a medivac from Seattle. If you want to head over to the hospital, you can meet us there."

"What about my other friend on the passenger side?"

"She's going to be fine. She has some fractures, and her neck is all cut up, but no life threatening injuries. A few more inches...let's just say she was very lucky."

"Hey, man, thank you so much."

I hurried to my car and headed over to the hospital. All I could think about was Angela and the contrast between how beautiful she looked earlier tonight and how broken and bloody she was now. A moment can change everything. A moment changed my perception when I imprinted, and a moment of tragedy put her in that twisted hunk of metal with her skull exposed. A sob tore from my throat. She just _had_ to make it!

At that moment, I decided that I didn't care what it took, but I would not spend another day without Angela. If she woke up—_when_ she woke up—I was going to tell her of my feelings. I hoped Bella would understand and still be my friend, but there was nothing I would allow to stand between me and my beloved. Nothing.

I called Sam so he would know where I was and what was happening. He agreed to head over to the hospital in Forks to check on Bella.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob—this has been a rough night for you." Sam sounded sympathetic.

"Thanks. I'm at the hospital now; I'm going in to see if I can find out anything about Angela. Call me if anything new comes up."

Approaching the triage desk, I inquired about Angela.

"Are you a relative, sir?" The nurse peered at me over her glasses; she looked like a stickler for rules. She was NOT keeping me out.

"She's my fiancé." A sob hitched in my throat.

"Okay, sir, family waiting rooms are through that door to your left, up the hall, and to the right. A doctor will be out as soon as anything is known."

"Okay. Do you—do you know anything at all?"

"I'm sorry, no. She's in surgery right now. It might be several hours before there's word. If you want to go get something to eat, you have time. Leave me your name and cell number in case one of the doctors comes out."

"Are any of the other family members here?"

"No, you're the only one since Reverend Weber is out of the country. We haven't had any luck reaching him, but his sister is flying out from Florida."

"Thank you so much."

I found the waiting room, which was large, with multiple sections, and two televisions. There was an alcove with vending machines and a counter set up with coffee and tea; the hospital was well-equipped to handle a large volume of people. I was relieved to find that there were only a few people in the waiting room. I went into one of the areas that was empty, happy to have the place to myself.

Finally, I let the tears come. I cried for Bella, for Angela, and for myself—for my lost innocence—being forced into becoming a werewolf because of those leeches. If they hadn't come, I could have been living a normal life. It wasn't that bad; I did enjoy some aspects of what I was, but sometimes I really just wanted to be a man. A man without secrets, rules and others to answer to.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

When Charlie came back into the room, I knew it wasn't great news. His face looked pinched, and he couldn't meet my eyes. Alice's hand tightened on mine, and Jasper—who was sitting in the chair in the corner—sent a wave of calm over me. I could really get used to having them around.

"Dad? What is it?" I whispered.

"Lauren. So hard to tell her folks, God." Charlie scrubbed his big hands over his face, swiping a few tears away. "Tyler, Eric, Jessica—all minor injuries. Some fractures, but nothing serious. Angela was airlifted to Seattle, and she's in surgery right now. It might be several hours before we know anything."

Sensing that he was holding back, icicles of fear poked into my heart. "There's more."

"Bells, she has a severe head trauma, and they just don't know yet. It didn't look good—they weren't sure she was going to make it to the hospital—but she did. Now it's a matter of finishing the surgery, reducing the brain swelling, and hoping Angela's still all there."

"Brain damage you mean," I said flatly.

"Maybe, yes."

"Oh, God, her parents are out of the country at a mission! It's difficult to reach them; there are no phones out there. Who's going to be there for Angela?"

"Well, Reverend Weber's sister is flying out from Florida, and the nurse said that Angela's fiancé was there. I didn't even know she was dating anyone."

Fiancé? I saw a flash of Jacob and Angela. Understanding dawned as I realized that the hospital would never tell him anything if he didn't say he was her fiancé. So Jacob was feeling whatever was between him and Angela, too. Somehow he must have heard what happened and rushed over there. I was so thankful that someone was there for her.

"Dad! Can I have your cell for a minute?"

"Bells, you were just in an accident- "

"Phone. Now. And I'll need some privacy please." I held out my hand.

Charlie reluctantly handed me his cell and left the room, Alice and Jasper got up to leave as well.

"Bella, we'll be back in a little while. Take it easy, and don't stress yourself, okay?" Alice leaned in to hug me. "We won't be far," she whispered so only I could hear.

"Thanks."

When I was alone, I dialed Jacob's cell.

"Hello?"

"Jake!"

"Bella? Are you okay?" He sounded anxious.

"Yes, I'm fine. Since when are you and Angela engaged? Were you going to share that with me?" There was humor apparent in my voice.

"God, Bella, I had to lie or - "

"I know, Jake, it's okay. I just want to say something, and I want you to listen."

"Bells - "

"Stop, Jake, let me talk. I know there is something going on between you and Angela."

"But - "

"And I'm FINE with it."

"Wait—what?" Confusion.

"Before we left the party Angela and I talked about you. She felt something happening between you, and I sensed it, too. She was worried how that would make me feel, and I gave her my blessing." There was silence on the line.

"Jacob?"

"Bells, you're the most wonderful friend anyone ever had—I don't deserve a friend like you. I really don't know what happened with Angela, it was the strangest thing..."

"Oh, you don't have to explain to me about strange, believe me. Sometimes fate happens, and you shouldn't ignore that. I could feel the pull between the two of you, and she felt it, too, Jake."

"Thank you. I haven't heard anything yet...I'm so scared,Bella." There was a muffled sob from Jacob.

"I know; Charlie told me. That's how I knew you were there."

"I checked on you, and the paramedics told me you would be okay. I'm sorry, I just had to come - "

"No explaining, please. I'm so glad you're there with her; she has no one else right now. I wish I could be there, but if I can't, I'm so glad it's you. Please keep me updated, okay?"

"I will. Love you!"

"Love you too, Jake."

Alone for the first time in a while, I closed my eyes and sighed. So much had happened to me in such a short time. My mind wandered to Edward and the feral look in his eyes as he struggled to take my life. His eyes looked like two pieces of coal, none of the golden, butterscotch in evidence. When he left my room though, the golden color of his eyes had started to seep back in, and I surmised that hunger for my blood caused the darkness.

He did seem truly repentant about trying to kill me later on. Remembering my dream of him, how conflicted he was, and how he'd warned me not to cross paths with him...just made me more curious than ever about Edward. Thinking of how I gave him my address, and invited him to come kill me, almost made me laugh out loud. _Almost_. There wasn't much that was funny right now.

There was a knock on the door, and Sam Uley poked his head in.

"Sam, hey!"

"Bella, how are you?"

"Considering...pretty well." I smiled.

"Jacob couldn't be here, he - "

Not wanting Sam to make up a story, I spared him, "He's with Angela; I know."

Surprise flickered over his face as he came further into the room. Suddenly he stiffened and whipped his head around, sniffing.

"Anyone else here?" he asked cautiously.

"Not right now; my friends stepped out so I could talk to Jake on the phone. Everything okay, Sam?"

"Yeah, sure, Bella. So you...spoke to Jake?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, and I'm fine with him being with Angela. I'm happy he's there for her—she's going to need him."

"So, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm okay—broken leg, cracked pelvis, my neck got cut up–but I got off easy considering," I smiled wryly.

The door opened suddenly, Alice and Jasper entered quickly, looking around cautiously. When they spotted Sam they both hissed. Sam backed up a few feet with nowhere to go, and his body seemed to tremble oddly.

"Hey, Alice, Jasper! This is my friend, Sam." I tried to head off any confrontation even though I had no idea what was happening.

"You know them, Bella?" Sam asked carefully.

"Yes, they're my friends. Just like you are, Sam," I replied evenly.

Alice and Jasper relaxed visibly. A blanket of calm swept over the room, and Sam's body stopped shaking, although he still stood stiffly, looking very uncomfortable.

"Perhaps we should come back later?" Alice asked kindly.

"No, that's okay. I was just leaving," Sam stated tersely. "Bella, take care of yourself. Let us know if you need anything, okay?"

"Thank you for coming, Sam. I appreciate it."

Sam inched his way around Alice and Jasper, as though he didn't want to get too close for some reason, and nodded to them as he slipped out the door.

"What was _that _all about?" I asked, confused. They looked at each other meaningfully.

"Nothing to worry over," Alice soothed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Wait. Don't do that to me. I want to know what that was," I insisted.

"THAT was a werewolf, darlin'," Jasper spoke quietly.

"Excuse me?" My eyes widened.

"Jasper! Do you really think now is the time?" Alice chided.

"Bella seems like a strong gal. Anyway, I get the feeling Sam won't be the only one coming around, and things could get a bit...tense."

"Tell me, please." I looked between them expectantly.

"Well, vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. Our family has a treaty with the Quileute wolfpack because we don't...uh...harm humans," Alice explained.

"So you're telling me that Sam can turn into a...wolf?"

"Exactly."

I gasped, remembering my dream of the wolf. "Oh!"

"What is it, Bella?"

"I dreamed about a huge wolf in a clearing. I was petting him, when suddenly he took a protective stance in front of me. The next thing I knew, Edward was warning him to get away from me, and when he didn't—Edward flung him across the clearing like he was a stuffed animal."

"Interesting and not far from the truth, probably," Jasper laughed. "Alice tells me you have precognitive dreams and visions, Bella."

"Yes, I do. I saw Edward coming, that's for sure. I also started communicating with Alice, in my dreams, and then while awake. This has all been quite an eye-opener for me. I've always had this 'gift'—if you want to call it that—but never quite like this."

"Oh, Bella, not to worry. We're going to fix everything; I promise," Alice said sincerely.

Just then, Charlie stuck his head in the room. "Alice, Jasper," he nodded. "Can I have a moment alone with Bella?"

"Sure thing."

As they left the room, Charlie scrubbed his hands over his face. It was a giveaway habit he had for when there was something difficult he was dealing with, and I was immediately on alert.

"Dad?" I asked with trepidation.

"Bells, I just talked to Angela's surgeon. She made it through surgery, and they got the swelling down in her brain."

"Oh, thank God! So she's awake? Is she talking?" I asked excitedly.

"Afraid not. See, Angela is in a coma, and they aren't sure if-if she'll ever wake up."

**A/N: Whew! Emotional chapter huh? Thoughts? Opinions?**


	11. Chapter 10 I Don't Feel Anything,Or Do I

**A/N: Last week there was a major problem with Fanfic and alerts did not get sent out, my chapter wasn't showing up, etc. It was an aggravating week for me. Hopefully this will be a better run. Some of you might have missed the previous chapter altogether, so you might want to check before reading this one to be sure you read chapter 9 or you will have missed quite a bit!**

**Big thanks as always to my awesome beta Ashley (Ms. Skittles)! It was fun being on IM with her while she was reading/editing my chapter...what a hoot!**

****This is an edited chapter. Thanks to my beta Jess (jkane180) for her help with the Twilighted editing project! You are awesome!**

**Chapter 10**

**~I Don't Feel Anything...Or Do I?~**

**~*Edward's POV*~**

Mortified. That was the only word that truly fit me as I came back to myself after leaving the hospital. Emmett kept his iron grip on me until we were well away from there, until he was sure I would not go back and try to....I couldn't even think it. The vilest of instincts had taken me over; I had not been in control of my body and behaved in the most abhorrent way possible.

Today, above all days, I was ashamed of what I am, despised what I am. I couldn't shed the tears that I so desperately wished could flow from my eyes. I couldn't go to the human girl and apologize properly without the desire, or risk, of attacking her again. Vile, disgraceful, unnatural, an aberration—that's what I am. Undeserving of life, I tried to take life from an innocent today—definitely not a red letter day for me. After all of this I would have to go home and face my family—face Carlisle, who would never judge me—which made it so much worse somehow.

I had a fervent desire to hurt myself, to punish myself. There was no physical damage that could be done to an indestructible creature such as myself, but I did seem to be good at suffering psychologically—or at least that's what Alice tells me often enough. She thinks I'm dramatic, that I suffer too much from self-imposed punishments. Maybe she's right—in most cases—but today I've earned any punishment, any suffering, that comes my way.

I have always prided myself on my control around humans. Other than when I spent time clearing out the dregs of society, ending the lives of psychos and lowlifes by choice, I was able to handle my thirst easily. I hadn't been tempted to take a human life in decades.

Today was an all-time low point for me; I felt like a failure. Part of it was ego, yes, but another part of me was absolutely horrified that I almost killed an innocent girl—someone who obviously cared very much about others. A girl who was more concerned about the fate of her friends than the fact that there was a vampire in her room lusting for her blood! If the situation wasn't so dire, I would have laughed out loud as I thought about the way she dismissed me, invited me to come to her house to kill her later on and when she asked Emmett to bodily remove me from her room so she could deal with things. Then she _thanked me_ for being honest about the fact that I would probably attack her again if Jasper's influence slipped. The way this human's mind worked was a complete mystery.

_Bella._

When I thought her name it did funny things to my insides just like the first time I'd heard Alice say it. Hearing it caused a strange, tugging feeling that I didn't recognize.

Bella was a mystery that I wanted to solve. Not only did I want to know _why_ she set off such a strong physiological reaction within me that caused me to want to drain her dry, but I was fascinated by her lack of fear around vampires, not to mention the fact that her mind was closed to me. I considered whether or not I could control myself long enough to --

Alice appeared suddenly in the doorway to my room. _"Not _a good idea, Edward." She shook her head vehemently, a perturbed look on her face.

"Would I..."

"Yes, Edward," Alice confirmed grimly.

"My God, Alice, when this all happened I was on the way to tell Carlisle that I was going to spend some time in Alaska—maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"No, Edward." Alice came into the room and sat next to me on the sofa, placing her little hand in mine and laying her head on my shoulder. "There's so much you don't know…so much I need to explain to you."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Let me show you some things and then you can ask questions. First, just let me say I'm so sorry. I was trying to pin down my visions before talking to you and—I was wrong. I didn't have the right to play with your life that way. I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me, Edward." A deep sigh issued from Alice, and then the visuals began.

An overwhelming amount of information flitted through Alice's mind—enough to overload a human mind—but barely a challenge for our vampire minds. Still, it was fascinating, and I had a lot of questions.

"So this all started with you having visions of my future...disappearing?"

"They varied widely. In some you disappeared completely, in some you were broken and leaving the family to be alone, in others the Volturi came, in some the whole family was forced to leave Forks. The one common denominator though was a brown-haired girl; she seemed to be the key, the pivotal factor."

"You...shared visions with her?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes! It was so exciting—I've never done_ anything_ like it before. One day my surroundings just...slipped away; I found myself in a piazza, and Bella was there. She told me that she has psychic experiences—that she has precognitive dreams and visions."

"Huh. Do you believe her?" My brow creased in consternation.

"Edward Cullen! _I_ see the future; _you_ can read minds—and you ask if she can be believed?? She _saw_ you coming!" Alice slapped me in the arm, and I laughed.

"Okay, okay. I still don't understand how she knew who I was and, more importantly, _what_ I was."

"She _dreamed_ it, Edward. She dreamed about the wolves and you fighting with one of them, trying to keep him away from her. She had a dream where the two of you were uh...kind of...intimate, and you were warning her to stay away from you in waking life. She also had a dream that you drained all the blood from her while she was in a hospital bed. That's how she knew why you were there in her room. Here, I'll show you."

Protecting her from werewolves? Getting INTIMATE?? She _knew_ I was going to try to kill her? Yet the fool still told me she missed me...that it wasn't supposed to happen that way?

"Alice, she said she _missed me_ after I tried to...to..."

"Yes, that," Alice said, solemnly. "Bella has developed feelings for you. She thinks that she's going to love you. Take a look."

"_W-what did you say? Did you say your brother's name is Edward?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Oh. My. God."_

"_Bella? What's wrong? Oh! Oh, gosh. You know who he is, don't you?"_

"_I think so. Tall, handsome, bronze hair, golden eyes...vampire?"_

"_You know, then. Bella, I know this is a lot to take in. You're actually taking it rather well–for a human. Oh...I think I just caught a bit of your dream from last night. Wow. I think I'm starting to see where you're going to fit into Edward's life. Woah."_

"_Alice, I think I'm going to love Edward. I think part of me already does. Does that sound as crazy to you as it does to me?" _

"_NO!_" I snarled. "She's–she's _human_! There's no way there could be any relationship between us. Just get that crazy idea right out of your head."

"Edward, it's true. I think she's your mate." Alice turned on the couch to look into my eyes; I refused to look at her. She put her hands on my face and tried to turn it to her, but I resisted.

"No. I want to kill her; I can't even be in the same proximity as her. I hate myself for it, but it's the truth." I closed my eyes against the pain it caused me to say this.

"It doesn't always have to be that way," Alice said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen it. If you're determined enough—and it _will_ take a lot of self control—you can overcome your desire for her blood."

I looked at Alice then and saw the sincerity in her eyes and thoughts. I saw the mental picture of Bella and I...together. The thought that I could overcome the blood-lust warmed be—but I felt nothing for the girl—other than regret that I almost killed her and maybe a bit of curiosity.

"I don't feel anything for her, Alice. I don't understand how she can feel anything for _me_—especially after I tried to kill her. I think whatever she thought she felt is long gone now."

"Oh, I think Bella will surprise you in many ways, Edward. But I'm going to stay out of it, other than to tell you that if you harm a hair on her head, you'll answer to me!" She hissed at me then patted my hand.

"And to me!" Jasper added, coming into the room. "I'm starting to grow fond of Miss Bella. She has some chutzpa; you have to give her that."

"But, Alice, you said it wasn't a good idea for me to see her..." I began.

"Well, you can call her, or you can see her with Emmett or Jasper. But under NO circumstances should you be alone with her right now. Not even in _scenting _distance. Promise me?" Alice's eyes bored into mine, looking quite serious.

"Yes, of course, I promise." I sighed deeply. "I think I've done enough damage already. But I'm just curious about why I can't read her mind and why she isn't afraid of us. I don't have feelings for her."

"Got it, Edward. You _don't_ have feelings for Bella," Jasper repeated back to me, looking amused.

"What?" I asked him belligerently.

"Nothing, Edward; nothing. Just go easy and remember to bring myself, Emmett—or both maybe—with you when you go see her."

"Who says I'm going to go see her? I might not."

"Right," Jasper snorted

Alice rolled her eyes.

I growled.

**~*Jacob's POV*~**

I kept playing over and over again what the surgeon had told me. Angela made it through with flying colors, but....she might not wake up. She didn't have brain damage as far as they were concerned, but with head injuries, there was no knowing what might be affected. We would just have to see _if_ she woke up. He didn't seem all that hopeful or encouraging. When Angela was stabilized she would be moved to the hospital in Forks, so she would be closer to home. I breathed a sigh of relief; it was hard being away from the pack and from Bella.

Holding Angela's hand, I sat next to the bed, listening to the steady beeping of the monitors and her soft, even breathing—which often lulled me to sleep. I refused to leave her side except to eat and take care of necessities. Tears came frequently as I thought of all the time we might not have together, getting to know each other, loving each other. If she didn't make it I didn't know if I would be able to go on. The pack had no experience with an imprint that passed on—maybe I would die, too.

Angela's aunt showed up, which just added to my stress. I wasn't sure how close they were and how much on the fly thinking I would have to do. Bella was available by phone if things got tense, but as it turned out, I needn't have worried.

She blew into the room like a tornado, drenched in Chanel No.5 (or whatever was fashionable this week...which killed me with my heightened wolf senses..._chuff_), Hermes scarf, power suit, high heels, and briefcase.

"_You_ must be the fiancé! I'm Miranda Weber." She air kissed me on each cheek—air kissed??—and put her coat and briefcase down on a chair in the corner.

"Nice to meet you...uh...Ms. Weber," I stammered out.

"Miranda, please. You make me feel so _old_! So, how's our girl? Have they reached my goody-two-shoes brother yet?"

"No, they're trying to get a message out to the mission where Reverend Weber is. They have no phones or internet access there. Miranda, perhaps we can go for a cup of coffee?"

"Okay..." She looked at me searchingly.

"I'd rather not have a discussion here." She just stared at me. "In front of Angela."

"Oh, yes! Sure, let's get coffee."

This woman was going to be...interesting to deal with. We took the elevator down to the coffee shop. I had a ham and Swiss on rye; Miranda just ordered a coffee—black. I went over the whole story with her including the accident, medivac flight to the hospital, surgery, and the discussion with the surgeon.

"So, basically, they aren't sure if Angela will ever...wake." I choked back a sob. "She'll be transferred back to Forks in a day or two, so she can be close to her family and friends."

Miranda put her cool hand on mine. "This must be so hard for you, Jacob. My Angela is so lucky to have you, especially with my brother unavailable. So, how long have you two been engaged? They never even told me!"

"Well, we're not really engaged...yet. I had to tell the hospital that so they would let me near Angela. I love her, and I hope to marry her one day—that much _is_ true."

"Good thinking, young man! I like you. That makes me feel much better about having to head out tomorrow."

"What??"

"Oh, I was informed that I have an emergency meeting in France, and I must be there...or else. It can't be helped. I know that Angela is in good hands with you though." Miranda smiled as she patted my hand.

Good thing Angela had me because if not for that she'd be all alone!

When we got back to the room, I was shocked to see Sam sitting in the chair beside Angela's bed.

"Sam!" The surprise was evident in my voice.

"Hey, man! How are you holding up?" We slapped hands.

"I'm okay, I guess. This is Miranda, Angela's Aunt. Miranda, this is my friend Sam."

"Oh, another handsome specimen? Are they growing you out on the Reservation, or what? Nice to meet you, Sam." Her eyes twinkled.

"Miranda." Sam nodded politely. "Jacob, we need to talk."

"Miranda, do you mind staying with Angela for a little while?" I asked.

"Sure, you go ahead." She settled in the chair next to Angela, holding her hand. At least she had a little bit of compassion.

Sam and I went down to the street and walked. It was the first fresh air I'd had in a few days; the cool night air swirled around my hot face, and it felt like heaven. The sounds of the night—beeping horns, traffic, people milling about—were oddly comforting.

"Everything okay, man?"

"Not exactly, Jake," Sam said carefully.

"What is it? Is Bella okay?" I felt panicked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just a little concerned because I went to see her, and I smelled leech all over her room! Then while I was there, two of the Cullens showed up—Alice and Jasper. Bella claims they're _friends_ of hers."

"What?? Since when?" The breath was knocked out of me.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me, Jacob. What's she doing hanging out with leeches? And having dreams about giant wolves..." Sam looked at me pointedly.

"You think she knows?"

"I'll bet she does now."

I closed my eyes. "Shit."

"You said it, bro."

"She won't tell anyone...I know Bella, Sam! I just don't understand why she wouldn't have told me about them or confronted me if she suspected that...I..."

"Jacob, when you get back to Forks I need you to find out what she knows."

"Is that a command, Sam?"

"No...but it can be if you need it to be," he growled.

_Lucky me._

**~*Bella's POV*~**

Finally, I was alone. Charlie had to go back to work, and Alice and Jasper had gone. Tyler, Eric and Jessica had been in to see me. Tyler had a cast on his arm; Eric was lucky enough to have no fractures because he was between Tyler and Mike, and Jessica had some facial bruising and a boot on her right leg from a hairline fracture that should heal in six weeks or so. Only Mike Newton and I remained in the hospital.

To his credit, Mike had tried to save Lauren. As her body was flung every which way, he grabbed at her, holding on for dear life. He fractured his right shoulder and elbow badly enough that he needed multiple surgeries to fix them. Mike had a severe case of survivor guilt; he was mortified that he was unable to save Lauren and felt that it was a personal failure. In truth, there was nothing anyone could have done—we were hit so many times, from so many directions. I was happy to see that he was taking advantage of the counseling sessions the hospital offered.

Closing my eyes, I thought about everything that had transpired recently. Edward, my Adonis, wanted to kill me. I felt so pathetic. Even now, when I thought of him, I felt a fluttering of butterflies in my abdomen, and they were not born of fear. I had feelings for him, and he looked at me like a turkey dinner. _What was wrong with this picture?_ Jacob might be a werewolf! Sam _was_ one—that much was obvious. Sam knew what Alice and Jasper were, and they were repelled by him as well. This was so surreal.

_Angela._ My best friend lay in a coma. A sob built up in my throat as I thought about her. Thank God she had Jake there. Charlie told me she was being transferred here to Forks in the next day or two, which was a relief. Then I would be able to visit with her, talk to her, let her know I was there, and that I loved her. A tear escaped, coursing down my cheek.

Before Alice left, she gave me a cell phone to keep with me and programmed in her number and Jasper's. I was instructed to call her day or night (since vampires don't sleep anyway, haha) if I needed anything or just wanted to chat. Tears came to my eyes at how wonderful she was. Who ever thought having a vampire as a friend could be so rewarding? _Smirk._

At that moment, the cell phone vibrated, showing Alice's little pixie picture.

"Hey, Alice!"

Dead silence.

"Alice?"

"No." It was a soft male voice that responded.

"Jasper?"

"No."

"Well, _you _called me, so..." I was starting to suspect it might be --

"It's Edward." His voice was velvety soft, sending the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy. A soft sigh came over the line.

"Oh! Uh, hi." I wasn't sure why he was calling me, but I was not happy that my heart was betraying me by pounding away in my chest. I should be yelling at him right now, furious that he tried to kill me. But all I wanted to do was run my fingers through his riot of bronze hair. _Sigh_.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I–I just don't do things like that. I don't know what came over me."

"I–thank you. This is a really strange conversation. Then again, I've had a really strange life lately."

"I can't hear you either; that disturbs me," Edward said contemplatively.

"Do you need me to talk louder?" I asked, confused. I thought vampires had supersonic hearing.

"No!" He laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound. "I'm sorry; I spoke as though you know what I'm talking about. Alice didn't tell you about my gift?"

"She did tell me you had one but not what it was." A smile spread across my face, I couldn't help myself.

"I can read minds. I've never come across anyone I can't hear—until you, that is." He sounded frustrated. "I just don't understand why I can't hear your thoughts. Jasper's gift worked on you."

"Mind reading...that must suck. I would hate that. And I thought _my_ gift was bad, but you've got me beat, Edward."

"You know, most people think my gift is cool. You're the first person who said it sucks." Edward laughed again, and my heart started beating triple time. It was just —wow—when he laughed. Such a contrast to when he looked crazed and wild, trying to kill me.

"I don't mean to insult you, but God! I can't imagine hearing the thoughts of those around me all the time. It must get pretty crowded in your head, Edward."

"No, no! Not an insult at all. You seem to be the first person that _gets _it. I would give anything to be able to shut this off...even for an hour," he sighed. "So...Alice tells me that you have a gift of your own."

"I dream things, and sometimes, I have visions. On occasion, I'll touch someone and get a flash related to them. I also experience something similar to your ability in that, at times, I'll 'hear' what someone's thinking and answer, only to have them look at me rather strangely. I can't control mine either; it comes and goes when it wants to, which can be very annoying as well."

"Ah, I imagine so. At least mine is predictable. That would really frustrate me, too. I think I prefer mine to yours. Never thought I would hear myself say _that_."

"Um...this is really nice and all, but why did you call me?"

"To apologize."

"You already did that twice while you were here in my room, Edward."

Suddenly I was hit with a vision that gripped me hard and rendered me unable to speak.

_I saw Alice sitting on a couch with Edward. "NO!" he snarled. "She's–she's human! There's no way there could be any relationship between us. Just get that crazy idea right out of your head."_

"_Edward, it's true. I think she's your mate." Alice turned on the couch to look at Edward, but he refused to look at her. Alice tried to turn his face, but he stubbornly denied her._

"_No. I want to kill her; I can't even be in the same proximity as her. I hate myself for it, but it's the truth." He closed his eyes as he said this. I cringed deep inside, probably gasping out loud, although I tried to stifle it._

"_It doesn't always have to be that way," Alice said softly._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I've seen it. If you're determined—and it __**will **__take a lot of self control—you can overcome your desire for her blood."_

_Edward looked Alice in the eye then, his golden eyes beautiful, but cold. "I don't feel anything for her, Alice. I don't understand how she can feel anything for me—especially after I tried to kill her. I think whatever she thought she felt is long gone now." _

"Bella? Are you still there?" Edward's voice sounded concerned, although that was laughable.

"Yes, I'm here," I sighed quietly.

"What happened? I heard you gasp, and then you went really silent..." He still sounded concerned. Interesting.

"I–forget it. It was nothing." Did I really need to embarrass myself further?

"Did anyone ever tell you lying is _not_ among your gifts?" Edward asked softly. God, that voice and what it did to my insides!

"Just—okay, did you spend some time on a leather couch chatting with Alice recently?"

"Oh." Edward sounded like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

I remained silent; what was there for me to say?

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Edward? Because I'm human? For being what you are? For wanting me dead? For not feeling anything for me? Because I saw it?"

"Yes."

"Yes to what?" I asked, confused.

"All of the above," Edward whispered in his velvet voice, and a lightning bolt shot straight to my heart.

"Just—stop, okay? I forgave you already. So you don't need to call again. You can go on with your merry little vampire life and forget I ever existed. I don't hold anything against you. Alice explained the whole 'singer' business; I know you couldn't help yourself. You're off the hook."

As much as I was attracted to Edward, as much as he made my heart race and my blood boil—I did not want him to talk to me out of any sense of responsibility or guilt.

"My _merry little vampire life_?" He snorted. "I have never heard anyone mention vampires and merry in the same sentence. Alice was right, you _are_ different. Listen, Bella, I have nothing personal against you. I'm sorry your visions led you to believe there was something - "

"Stop! Just stop! I've had enough torture, please. Like I said, you're off the hook, Dracula. Just go do whatever it is you do, and I'll do my thing. Bye." I hung up before I could lose my nerve.

The phone buzzed again, but I ignored it. Then the tears started. Damn it. He really couldn't care less about me, and why should he? He didn't experience the dreams that I did—and obviously they were just that—dreams. Way to go, Bella! Woo hoo.

**~*Alice's POV*~**

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!! What have you done?" I yelled up from the living room.

I could see a vision of Bella crying, and everything tilting in the future. She'd made a decision to stay away from Edward, and it changed all the visions in a not-so-good way.

"What now, Alice?" Edward growled, coming down the stairs.

"That's what I'm asking _you_. Did you call Bella? Because she's decided to keep away from you, and the future just took a turn for the worst."

"I was just honest; did you want me to pretend to have feelings for her if I don't - "

"YOU are in denial. Wake up, Edward. Jasper! I need you." I was fuming.

"Yes, darlin'?" Jasper drawled, slinging an arm over my shoulders.

"Please tell this thick-headed individual that he's in denial about Bella."

"Oh, that. Yeah, man, you are! You can't fool the Jazz Man. You have feelings; you just don't know it yet. That tugging you feel inside at certain times? Those are FEELINGS. Feelings for a woman." Jasper waggled his eyebrows.

"That's enough, Jazz; this is serious. Edward thinks he feels nothing, Bella believes him, and now the future is all kinds of messed up!" I pouted.

Edward sighed. "So, the tugging...are you sure?"

"You DO feel the tugging, Edward?" Maybe there was hope yet.

"Yes, I felt some strange feelings when I heard her name and again when I was speaking to her. I definitely felt bad when she hung up on me. She's very...different. Aside from the fact that I can't hear her thoughts, she has a unique view of things. Do you know that she actually thought my gift sucked? That she immediately understood that it was crowded inside my head? And she called me _Dracula_!" Edward sounded exhilarated.

"Oh, Edward, we can all see it except for you. So, what did you do that made her decide never to speak to you again?" I asked, exasperated.

"What? Bella never wants to speak to me again?" Edward was stunned.

"Did she not tell you that on the phone? I assume the call didn't go well."

"Yes, but I thought she would cool down. She kind of got a flash...of our conversation on the couch earlier..."

"Oh, no! You have to call her back, you oaf!" I slapped Edward's arm.

"I did, Tinkerbell! She wouldn't pick up the phone," he shot back.

"I have to go see her. Jasper? Want to come?"

"What about - " Edward began.

"No way, Edward! Let us do some damage control. You've done enough for one day, Mr. Sensitivity."

Edward didn't look happy but agreed. Jasper kept suppressing a grin until he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"So, Edward...did she really call you Dracula? That's our Bella. She's saucy." I turned away smiling. Edward glared.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

I felt so empty and foolish. The phone buzzed several more times, but I ignored it. There was one voicemail message from Edward.

"Bella, it's Edward. I'm sorry if I've hurt you…if I've been insensitive. Wow, I can't believe you called me _Dracula_. Please call me back."

That silken honey voice. He could have said anything at all, and I would be yearning to call him back. I had to stick to my resolve; I refused to make an ass out of myself—especially over a vampire that wanted nothing more than to make a meal of me. How lame.

I didn't really need pain medicine badly but decided to ask for some anyway, so I could get to sleep. After the nurse was done in my room, I drifted off...

_I was in some kind of palace, before a dais with three thrones. Only the center one was occupied. The man was pale with long, dark hair and a flowing red robe. What rendered my mouth dry was the sight of his blood red eyes._

"_You're gifted, I hear. I'm always looking for those with...talents."_

_For some reason, a cold finger of fear ran up my spine._

"No!" I jumped up out of my sleep, breathing hard.

**A/N: I did an interview for Dazzy's Writer/Reader Lounge on FFFW. If you are a member there, please come check it out! The link is on my profile.**

**A few fics I wanted to recommend. There is a one shot by one of my all time favorite authors Octoberland called "The Kiss". She wrote it based on the leaked kissing scene from New Moon....good GOD! Please read it and give her some well deserved lovin'. The other is a story called "A Simple Matter of Timing" by a newer writer BettyBarcheta. I really like the story and think it should be getting much more attention than it has.**

**I have two one shots of my own coming out at the end of November. One is a missing piece of New Moon the way I would have done it and the other is from Jasper's perspective. They are currently in a contest where writers remain anonymous until the end, so I can't post them until December 1st. Put me on Author Alert if you are interested in reading them when they come out.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all if I don't get an update out before Turkey Day!**

**Review and I will TEASE YOU! :-)**


	12. Chapter 11 Changing Currents

****This is an edited chapter. Mucho thanks to my super awesome beta Jess (jkane180) for all her valuable skills and input! Mwah!**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving all! You are getting SPOILED this week with an extra update! I was on a writing binge and it's a very long chapter. There are a lot of POVs flying back and forth. You will actually get Edward twice this time, what a treat.**

**I hope you all have a blessed Thanksgiving with your loved ones. Be sure to find lots of things to be thankful for.**

**Thanks to all my lovely readers, YOU are what make this worthwhile. Your words make ME want to write words. :-)**

**Chapter 11**

**~Changing Currents~**

**~*Alice's POV*~**

When Jasper and I arrived in Bella's room, she looked stressed. Edward might be over one hundred years old, but he was such a novice about feelings. The urge to kick him hard wouldn't leave me. I decided to attempt a cheerful approach with Bella even though I was well aware of what was happening.

"Hey, Bella!" Pulling up a chair, I sat next to the bed, and Jasper lounged against the wall on the other side.

"Alice, please don't sound so...chipper. Ugh," Bella grumbled.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting you aren't like most humans."

"What does _that_ mean?" Bella shot me a look.

"It's a compliment; believe me. So, let's talk about my brother."

"Let's not. I'm done with that—done with him."

"Oh, no! Please don't say that, Bella. Give it a chance. When you decided not to talk to Edward again his whole future tipped in the wrong direction."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Alice, but Edward is not my responsibility. His choices are what led him to where we are—not mine." Her mouth was set.

This was not good. All hopes and dreams of Edward finding his happiness were slipping right through our fingers, and the future was looking bleaker by the minute. If I could cry, this would be the time the tears would start flowing.

"May I?" Jasper asked, wanting to replace me in the chair beside Bella's bed. I got up gladly, hoping my love would have something compelling to add.

"Jasper, I adore you, but don't even _think_ about trying to influence my feelings," Bella warned.

Jasper held up his hands. "No, I don't play that way, Bella. I just want a chance to explain some things to you from the unique perspective that _I _can offer."

"Okay, sure," she agreed.

"Being an empath, I can sense the feelings of others, as well as influence them. I can _feel_ what Edward is putting out. He has no clue what he's really feeling, and he must be given a chance to realize his feelings on his own. All of us need processing time. I can _tell_ him what he feels, but that isn't the same thing as Edward understanding and accepting those feelings for himself. Are you with me so far?"

Bella nodded, her brow creasing slightly. At least she was listening.

"Okay, Edward experienced what he described as a 'tugging' feeling when he heard your name and spoke to you. He doesn't have a name to put to that feeling because he's never felt this way before. He's clearly intrigued by you."

"Tugging? So what is this tugging? I already know he's intrigued – interested in making me his next meal!" Bella pouted. Jasper took Bella's hand, and to her credit, she didn't even flinch from its cold, smooth feeling.

"Bella, he has feelings for you; he just doesn't know what that means yet. It's there under the surface, waiting for him to unwrap like the best present he's ever received. Give him some time, and I promise you won't be disappointed."

Bella stilled, her eyes searching Jasper's for a moment. "You expect me to believe that Edward doesn't know what feelings are at his...advanced age?"

"Um, Bella, Edward has never _been_ in a relationship before. He's quite...socially awkward."

"_What_?" Bella was clearly stunned.

"He'll come around; trust me on this. There's also the issue of his blood-lust. He won't be able to be around you on his own for quite a while, Bella; I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. He _has_ to be with me or Emmett." Jasper grew serious.

"Okay. I'm not promising I'll see him, but I'll consider all you've said. If I do see him, I won't do it alone. Thanks, Jasper. You too, Alice. I just met you both, but I feel like I've known you forever." Bella's eyes shined with tears of gratitude.

I smiled wide at that reaching over to hug Bella. "We're sisters where it counts. Who says you have to know someone a long time to feel close to them?"

Bella hugged me back, and the future started to right itself again.

**~*Edward's POV*~**

After Alice and Jasper left to see Bella, I took off into the woods. I needed some time to be alone with my thoughts without the interference of others. Listening to Rose preen over herself was sickening, and Emmett's constant mind chatter as he played Xbox was driving me crazy. Esme called, worried about me, and I was worried about the conversation that would take place once Carlisle returned.

The cool air ruffled my hair, and I ran as fast as I could for several miles, not thinking, just being. I finally slowed and sat down on a boulder to do some thinking.

Alice and Jasper were _so sure_ I had feelings for Bella. I trusted my siblings implicitly, so I had to give careful consideration to their advice and opinions. Jasper was not prone to flights of fancy and romance like Alice, so if he said he felt feelings coming from me, I was more apt to think there was something to it. There was no denying the tugging sensation I felt, and since I'd never had any kind of romantic connection before, it stood to reason that I might not recognize one immediately. Still...how could I have feelings for someone I had the instinct to consume? If it _was_ true, fate had a really bizarre sense of humor.

Thinking back over the conversation I'd had with Bella...she had quite the sense of humor, and I had to admit finding her fascinating in a way that had nothing to do with her blood. She was open, honest, funny, and she seemed to understand me—so far anyway. Our talk was cut short by _her _vision and _my_ stupidity. Hopefully, Jasper and Alice were having some luck getting her to speak to me again. I did have the urge to delve more into the mystery that was Bella—that much I couldn't deny.

Returning home, I found Carlisle in his study waiting for me.

_Edward, can we talk_?

With some trepidation, I went into his office and sat down on the couch. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose, and sighed.

"I know this has been difficult for you, Edward, but we are all behind you," Carlisle began.

"Thank you, Carlisle. This is so difficult for me because I know you would never show disappointment in me—I know you always encourage me—but I am so very disappointed in myself. I feel like such a failure…like I let _all_ of you down—but most of all myself."

Carlisle nodded, placing his chin in his hands. _I thought it might be something like that. Whatever you need, son. _

"I'm working it out. Alice and Jasper have been wonderful. The thing is, Alice thinks that Bella is my...mate. I'm not sure how that could possibly work considering..."

_That you want to eat her?_

"Yeah!" I laughed out loud. "That does pose a problem doesn't it?"

Carlisle grinned. "Edward, I have the utmost confidence in you. You have unparalleled control when it comes to resisting human blood. Now, I know Bella is your singer, but you can overcome that. It won't be easy, but I think I might be able to help with some ideas."

For the first time since this nightmare began, I felt a small flicker of hope.

"What can I do?"

"You need to desensitize yourself to her scent. The urges you feel should begin to lessen the more often you smell it. I'm going to call Alice and see if she can help - "

The phone on Carlisle's desk rang at that moment. I'd bet money it was the little pixie herself.

"Hello?"

"GREAT idea, Carlisle! I'm on it!" I could hear Alice squeal through the phone, and she disconnected just as quickly.

"What was that all about?"

"Alice is going to bring you something with Bella's scent on it." Carlisle smiled.

"That _is_ a good idea. But—don't you mind that she's human?"

"No, not especially. It isn't the ideal situation, but if Alice and Jasper both think it's meant to be..."

"We aren't supposed to let humans know what we are."

"She already knew, did she not? Edward, we'll deal with this as it comes. None of us know where this is leading yet, but Alice has seen certain disaster when Bella is out of your life. I just want you to know we _will_ support you."

"Thank you, Carlisle. You have no idea what this means to me," I said hoarsely.

"Don't thank me quite yet, son. This isn't going to be easy, and there's nothing magical I can do to make it so. You do understand that right?" Carlisle leaned forward over his desk to meet my eyes earnestly.

"Yes, I understand. I'll do whatever you feel is necessary. I don't want to put the family, or Bella, at risk."

**~*Bella's POV*~**

"Ms. Swan, it's time for your physical therapy session." I looked up to see an orderly standing in the doorway. Every day they came to get me for physical therapy—had to keep the body moving and the muscles strong. I found the physical activity gave my mind time to wander and do some necessary processing.

When I got to the PT room, Mike was there as well. "Hey Mike!"

"Bella. How are you feeling today?" he asked flatly.

"I'm okay, I guess. How are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Yeah, it really hurts a lot. The therapy kills me, but they tell me I have to get things moving or I'll get 'frozen shoulder,' and then I'd need more surgery." Mike's eyes looked glassy and held no luster—he seemed to be a shell of what he was before the accident. I knew it was only a few days, but I was concerned about him and sensed a darkness around him that didn't feel good.

"Want to come in my room later, and we can play cards or something?"

"Nah. I only have one good hand."

"TV?"

"Maybe," he answered with disinterest. "Well, my guy is here for me. See you later, Bella."

An orderly wheeled Mike out of the PT room. I was really concerned, but I wasn't sure who to speak to about it. Maybe Mike's parents. I would mention something to Charlie later on and see what he thought.

As I got into my routine, I thought about Alice's strange request before she left tonight...

"_Oh! Carlisle just had a brilliant idea!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together._

_"What was it?"_

_"Well, he thinks it would help Edward if he could get used to your...scent. So, it would help a great deal if I could have some things of yours to give to Edward_—_so he can smell you."_

_My eyes widened. "Smell me? Like...clothing?"_

_"Yes, exactly! Can I stop by your place and grab a few things? I'll even clean for you!"_

_"Uh, sure. I'll tell you where some shirts are that I like to paint in; my scent would be all over those." A little strange, but if it helped, right?_

_"Would you mind if I brought Edward with me to your place some time? It might help to be in a place that's permeated by your scent. But if that makes you uncomfortable, I won't."_

_"No, no. That's fine with me. Whatever helps him not want to... you know." _

I worked hard in therapy until I was drenched in sweat. You would think I was trying to forget something...trying to run away from something. Hmph.

**~*Jacob's POV*~**

Angela was being moved to Forks today! Finally I would be able to go home, see my boys, my dad, Bella, and find out about the leech issue. I sat beside Angela, holding her dainty little hand in between my two large, hot ones.

"Angela, my love, we're going home today to Forks. They still haven't heard from your dad, but a letter has been sent out to the mission. I hope there isn't a problem when he comes home and finds that I refuse to leave your side, my darling. Nothing short of death can take me away from you; I want you to know that. I am here—I'll be here—for as long as it takes. I'll grow old and gray next to this bed, holding your hand, if that's what's needed. Bella can't wait to see you, baby! I know you feel the same way.

"Your Aunt Miranda left for France this morning. She's an odd one, not a bad egg, but a little bit self-absorbed. Thank God I'm here with you. I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone here. Not to worry though; you'll always have me.

"There's so much I need to tell you. I can't wait until you open those beautiful, brown eyes, and they can look into mine and see just how much I adore you." The tears streamed down my face as I talked to my angel. Whenever I could, I tried to talk to her like this. If there was any chance she could hear me, I wanted her to know there was someone pulling for her to wake up. She just _had_ to wake up! I had asked Sam what would happen to me if she died, but he didn't know. Nobody knew.

There was a soft knock at the door, and I wiped my eyes before looking up.

"Hey, man, I remember you." Standing in the doorway to Angela's room was the same paramedic that gave me the heads up about the medivac to Seattle.

"Hey! Thanks again for pointing me in the right direction and getting my girl here so fast. She's going home to Forks today. I guess that's what you're here for?"

"Yep. Need a ride? You're welcome to come with me on this one. I'm Joe, by the way."

"Jake. That would be great! Thanks." We shook hands.

On the ride to Forks, I was lost in thought. I knew that Bella and I would have to have THAT conversation when I returned. Each time we spoke over the past few days, it was just about Angela or how Bella was, but you could feel the other issues looming in the background. I guess she felt the same way I did—she didn't want to get into it over the phone.

About halfway back, Joe started talking sports with me—a nice neutral topic that kept my mind occupied until we got back to Forks. It was nice to forget for a little while.

When we arrived I was told I would have to wait quite a while before I could see Angela. They needed to admit her, evaluate her, etc. I was basically told to get lost. As tempted as I was to go home and take a shower, I hadn't seen Bella since the accident, and my manners wouldn't allow it.

When I arrived in Bella's room, she was alone. The whole area _stank_ of leech though! I could scent five of them. Two very strongly, which meant they came more often. Yuck!

I knocked on the doorjamb. "Bella?"

"Jacob! Oh my God!" Bella's eyes lit up. At least she was glad to see me.

"How are you? You look pretty good." I leaned down to give her a hug. She felt so slight and fragile in my arms.

"I'm good. How's Ang?" She bit her lip, tears standing in her eyes.

"No change. But she _is_ going to wake up, Bella! She is," I assured her, taking her hand.

"I want to see her, Jake," Bella whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb.

"Don't cry, Bells. I won't leave her side; I'll be with her every step of the way. You won't be able to see her for a few hours though. They're admitting and evaluating—basically, they told me to take a hike." I rolled my eyes dramatically, trying to lighten up the moment.

"Jake, we need to talk." Bella sniffled and looked up earnestly into my eyes.

"I know," I sighed, pulling up a chair. I sat down, laying my head on her stomach, and she ran her hands through my hair absently.

"I know what Sam is," Bella whispered. Boy she didn't pull any punches did she? "My question is...are you a werewolf, too?"

"Yes," I sighed. "That wolf you dreamed about? That was me. How did you know, Bella?"

"Jake, sometimes I have dreams or visions that..." She faltered.

"Come true? You're psychic aren't you? I've always kind of known it, you know." I kept my head down, so she wouldn't be uncomfortable having to meet my eyes.

"You knew? How?"

"Oh, there have been times you answered me when I didn't speak, or the time you winced just before a vase broke in the next room...things like that. So...you know I'm a werewolf, huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She never missed a beat, as though being a werewolf was the most normal thing in the world.

"We aren't allowed to tell outsiders what we are, Bella."

"Outsiders? I'm not an outsider!" She was offended.

"You aren't Quileute, so yes, you _are_ considered an outsider. Since you asked, I can confirm it, but I wasn't allowed to tell you."

"And Angela? What about her?" Concern was evident in Bella's voice.

"I can tell her because I imprinted on her."

"Explain, please."

"See, when we come across our mate...we recognize them at a cellular level. We call it 'imprinting.' When I saw Angela the whole world stood still. There was no mistaking that she was the one. It's happened to a few of the guys."

"Ah, I see. So, when Angela wakes up, you can tell her what you are." I nodded. "Because it wouldn't be fair to enter into a relationship with her dishonestly, you know."

"No, of course not. Bella, I would've told you if I could have, really."

"But you started dating me, Jake! You _knew_ there was a chance you might imprint on someone else!" Her hand stilled in my hair, and her body stiffened. Picking my head up, I met her blazing brown eyes.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry, Bella. That was wrong of me, and I hope you can forgive me. I was in denial – Sam expressed his concerns, and I told him to mind his business. I had a hard time accepting this whole imprinting thing until it happened." I looked down, ashamed.

"I'm disappointed, Jake. I just need some time, okay?" Bella sighed deeply, shifting her body away from mine.

"Um, Bella? Since when are you friends with leeches?" I asked.

"_Excuse me_?" Her mouth hung open.

"Sam told me that there were leeches here visiting you, and I can...smell their scent here." I answered, wrinkling my nose.

"You _will not_ call them that name in my presence, Jacob Black, or you can just leave my room! They're my friends. Why do you feel that I should have told you about them when I didn't even know what you were? Hello? Double standard anyone?" Bella was spitting nails. I suppose I could see her point of view, too. I wasn't happy she was friends with them though, not by a long shot.

"Sorry, Bella, I'll try to be more respectful. Vampires and werewolves are - "

"Natural enemies, yes, I know." She flipped her hand dismissively. "The Cullens don't drink human blood, and they have a treaty with the Quileutes, so get over it!" Bella's piercing gaze held mine.

"Boy, you sure know a lot about this, don't you?" I muttered.

"Jacob, please don't make me into a piece of taffy, okay? Don't make me choose between my friends. I love you; you've been my friend forever. But I've also developed a friendship with some of the Cullens—especially Alice and Jasper. They've been really good to me." Tears stood in her eyes.

"Okay, I promise to try. Just don't start crying." I opened my arms and hugged her so tight she lost her breath.

"You sure are strong, Jake."

"Sorry. We okay?"

"For as long as you behave, yeah," she smiled.

**~*Edward's POV*~**

Sitting in my room, I thought over the past few days. For a vampire, days are like seconds, months like minutes and years like hours. But time had slowed for me—I couldn't deny that—and I knew it was related to Bella. It all began the moment I scented her luscious blood—the sweetest smelling substance I had come across in over one hundred years. Just the thought of it caused venom to flood my mouth and my throat to burn. I swallowed it back, mortified that I could have this reaction to the thought alone. It slammed home the reality that it wouldn't be easy to overcome my thirst around Bella—if I ever could. I closed my eyes tightly against the possibility that I would never be able to be around her without losing control. What if I had to be restrained all the time? What would that do to her? I hadn't considered her feelings much before now. It must be so awful to know that another being wanted to harm you for no good reason. The guilt I was already carrying grew heavier.

I did like Carlisle's idea of desensitizing myself to her scent. Perhaps over time it would be possible. A sliver of hope poked out of the dead weight of guilt that had taken up residence in the middle of my chest. Alice had gotten Bella's permission to pick up some of her clothing for me, and she was at her place now.

"Emmett!" I called out.

"Yeah, man?" Emmett bounded into the room.

"Feel like taking me to visit Bella?"

"You sure you're up for it?" His eyes widened. Somewhere in the house, Rosalie hissed.

"If _you_ are. You have to be my body guard," I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm glad you decided this on your own." Emmett nodded. _Finally accepting the truth, I see. _

Something glass crashed to the floor downstairs. _Is he DAFT? Wanting to kill her by surprise wasn't enough; now he has to seek out the experience. Idiot!_

"Rose doesn't agree with my decision," I whispered.

"And you're surprised…why?" Emmett's grin widened, and he let out a guffaw.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Rosalie yelled up the stairs, fuming.

"Love you, hun! Be back in a while," Emmett called back as we escaped out the window of my bedroom and took off.

Running together, we laughed like two escaped schoolboys. It was a lighthearted moment as we wrestled in the grass a few minutes, playing around a bit. "Edward, you should hunt first," Emmett suggested.

"Good idea. I can't be too careful right now," I agreed.

There was no time to look for my favorite, but we came across a group of bears. Emmett took the largest, and I took a midsized one. Deciding on fast food, we didn't play around but went for a quick, clean kill. In no time, we were headed to the hospital.

When we reached the floor below the one Bella was on, I scanned the area to see if she had any visitors. Her father happened to be in with her, so we sat in a waiting room where I could listen in without being assaulted by her scent.

"_Bells, you should be able to see Angela in a little while. I still haven't heard from her father. I think it's great that Jacob is by her side, but I'm confused as to why_—_weren't YOU just out on a date with Jake?"_

_I could see Bella's face through Charlie Swan's eyes. Her skin was translucent, her coloring better than the last time I saw her, lips red as cherries, and her brown eyes so full of emotion. She had a heart shaped face and lovely chestnut hair that fell in waves past her shoulders. It was nice to get a look at her without the distraction of the scent of her blood._

_"Dad, Jacob and I are just really good friends. We thought there might be something there...but once he and Angela saw each other...well, let's just say it was love at first sight for them both. I'm really happy for them, too."_

_"When I talked to you earlier, you said you were worried about something; what was it?"_

_"Mike Newton. He seems so depressed; I think he feels guilty that he couldn't save Lauren," Bella sobbed, tears spilling over. "But it wasn't his fault, and I'm really worried about him. When I talked to him today in physical therapy, his voice was so flat and unemotional."_

_"Little survivor guilt there. Bells, do you have a...'feeling' about Mike?" Charlie asked carefully. So, he must know about her gift._

_"Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes and shivering. "Nothing specific yet, but I sense a yawning darkness inside him."_

_"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Charlie sighed deeply. "You know it's hard to bring up without something concrete."_

_"I know; that's why I came to you." She smiled tenderly, reaching for her father's hand._

_Something inside me at that moment wished that smile—that touch—was meant for me._

_"I gotta get back to the station. Let me know if anything else comes up, okay? Love you."_

They hugged and then Charlie left the room, and I lost sight of Bella. Emmett and I waited until Charlie was in his cruiser heading away from the hospital before we attempted to move up to the floor Bella was on. We used the stairs, and as we reached the door to her floor, the first trace amounts of her scent hit me. It swirled vaguely around me, and I could feel the tension building up in my body in preparation.

"You okay, bro?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, just anticipating. I have to try to control myself so nobody sees me acting like a rabid animal. That just wouldn't do." I smiled weakly.

"The good news is, her room is the last one in this hall, and it's a private room. Carlisle made sure of that, knowing you might be coming here." Emmett reassured me.

Easing the door open, I allowed her scent to come over me more fully. My body went rigid, and Emmett grabbed my arms in anticipation. The venom let down, and my throat was on fire. Closing my eyes as tight as I could, I stilled myself. The feelings still washed over me, her blood still assaulted me, but I was able to remain unmoving—to fight the urge to act. Of course, I was still many yards away from her.

"I'm okay, Emmett. But don't let go."

We stayed there until I felt as in control as I was going to, and then we moved fully into the hallway several yards from her door. Bella's scent hit me again, and I went through the process all over again. It was excruciating, but I was determined that I would beat this—I would gain control over my body _and_ my desires.

After what seemed to take forever, we were halfway to her door. Anyone who passed would just see two men standing in the hall talking, but in the time we were here only once had a nurse gone into Bella's room. I could hear the nurse ask if Bella needed pain medicine, and she refused. The sound of her readjusting herself could be heard.

"Edward, I know you're out there," Bella's voice came softly, stunning me. Emmett and I looked at each other, eyes wide. _How could she know?_ We hadn't made a sound. "It must be so hard for you. I wish I could make it easier. I hope it doesn't hurt too much."

I drank in her words hungrily—like a man in a desert slaking his thirst with precious drops of water. Her words had such a profound effect on me—that tugging feeling was back—and had grown stronger.

"Why don't you call me? I have the phone Alice gave me." There was a smile in her voice.

Smiling myself, I reached for my cell and dialed the number. I could hear it ringing in her room.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hi." I gulped back more venom, but I was doing fairly well. Emmett still held my arm and made sure to keep himself between me and Bella's door.

"Where are you?"

"Several yards away. I've been working my way up the stairs and into the hall. It's been kind of a...slow process."

"Why are you doing it?"

"What?"

"Torturing yourself? If you wanted to talk to me, you could have done that over the phone."

"Bella, I don't like being out of control. I hate the fact that I almost...I have to desensitize myself so you'll be out of danger from me."

"Oh," she sounded disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. Suddenly I didn't like it when she sounded unhappy.

"I thought...maybe...a part of you might have wanted to see me." She sounded forlorn, and the tugging turned into a yanking in my long-dead heart.

"I _would_ like to, Bella. I really enjoyed our conversation the other day, until I started acting like an ass, that is. It's just that...there are certain issues that have to be addressed before anything else can be...considered. You need to keep in mind what I am, what I can do."

"Yes, I know," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward. It's just this stupid ability I have kind of puts carts before horses sometimes." From the sound of her voice, it sounded like there were tears in her eyes, and it made me want to comfort her. The burning in my throat forgotten for the moment, I found myself edging closer to the doorway as Emmett shuffled alongside me silently.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. You've done nothing wrong. Please try and remember that," I implored softly.

The tears spilled over—I just knew they had. I could smell them, and I had the most insane urge to taste them—but not _just_ to taste them—to wipe them away. She dropped the phone. Human ears couldn't have heard it, but my vampire hearing picked up the rustling of the sheet against the hard plastic case as it slid.

Before I could think about what I was doing—or Emmett could stop me—I was around the doorway and into her room.

I saw Bella propped up against the pillows with her eyes squeezed shut, tears streaming down her face, and her chestnut hair caressing the side of her cheek. She had the sheet fisted in one hand. Hearing the shuffling of our feet, her eyes flew open, and her mouth formed an O.

I made it a few feet into the room before I was hit with a wall of her scent full strength. An involuntary growl built up in my chest, and I threw myself into the furthest corner of the room—Emmett shadowing me—his hands never leaving my arms.

"Hold on to me, Emmett..." I whispered hoarsely, fighting with all I had not to lose my mind. "Oh, God."

"You can do this, bro. You're doing it already," Emmett reassured me. _Don't freakin' lose it now, Edward…not in front of Bella. She's been through enough already. Hold it together; I know you can do this._

There was a moment of clarity then. There were two desires at war within me. One was the primal urge to rip, tear and destroy—my instinctual nature. The other was to conquer the urge to harm Bella and to figure her out...why she affected me...why I affected her. She was interesting, but it would be really difficult to tip the scales—instincts ran deep.

A fresh wave of her scent hit me, and I growled again, struggling slightly in Emmett's iron grip. It was agony...the fire in my throat. I had my face turned to the corner in shame, not wanting Bella to see the crazed look in my eyes.

"Edward, look at me," she whispered.

"No," I moaned.

"Yes. It'll make it easier to fight it off. Trust me?"

Slowly, I turned my head until I could see Bella. I was intrigued and curious as to why she thought it would be easier to fight the urges if I was looking at her. Her deep brown eyes met mine boldly, filled with compassion—_for me_—compassion for the monster that wanted to consume her!

"Why would you want to see my face?" I whispered.

"Edward, it'll be easier to fight if you see what you'd be destroying rather than just smelling it. I'm a person with feelings and thoughts. I know it makes a difference to you, even if you don't yet." Her eyes held mine captive, and I couldn't look away. It was as though there was an invisible link that I couldn't break. My chest felt tight, and for the second time today, I forgot the burning in my throat.

I reached my hand out, fingers stretched to their limits, as though I could touch her from all the way over here. Bella reached her hand back to mine, a distance of about ten feet between our fingertips. Straining toward Bella, but not in a predatory way, Emmett shuffled forward slowly with me, inch by inch. Bella's eyes never left mine, she never flinched, and I never smelled fear coming from her. She just waited patiently.

When I was three feet away, I sank to my knees, so I was at eye level with Bella. Emmett sank down with me—one hand wrapped around my left arm, the other around my torso. I smelled fresh tears as they filled Bella's eyes, but she continued to look steadily into mine. Tentatively, I leaned forward until the tips of our fingers met—her warm, little ones against my large, icy ones. The jolt of electric current that ran up my arm was shocking, and I could hear her gasp and knew she felt it as well. Our eyes both widened as, ever so slowly, our fingers entwined together, and the electricity increased.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed softly.

For the first time in what seemed like a long while, I smiled.

**A/N: Thoughts? You must have some after all that! I know you do!**

**Please remember to check out my interview with Sandy at Dazzy's place! Thanks to Sandy for being my partner in crime, I thoroughly enjoyed it! Thanks again to Dazzy for choosing me to be in the spotlight. *blush* I'll attempt to put the link on my profile, but I'm an html moron, so I can't promise anything! :-)**

**You know the deal...Review and get TEASED because I am addicted to your words.**


	13. Chapter 12 Making Connections

*****This is an edited chapter. Thanks to my awesome beta Jess (jkane190) for all her assistance. Mwah!**

**A/N: This is another nice long chapter and most of it is Edward and Bella all in Bella's POV. That's just the way it played out this time around.**

**Thanks to all you lovely readers for inspiring me to keep writing and getting these updates out fast! Reading all the wonderful reviews and PMs really make my day. :-)**

**Much love to my awesome beta Ashley (Ms. Skittles) for having faster-than-a-vampire beta skills and all her ego boosting remarks. My head will barely fit through the door now, but it keeps me inside writing!**

**Chapter 12**

**~Making Connections~**

**~*Bella's POV*~**

After Charlie left, I closed my eyes to rest and think. My mind drifted, and I tried to let go of thoughts as they came. So much had happened over the past several days, and there were so many emotions I was trying to process. Letting each feeling, thought and emotion just flow by brought me into what I call "The Zone." That's when I zone out, drifting between states of consciousness, and when many of my intuitions come to me. It's a private place where nobody else can go with me—there I am truly alone. I can't say if there's a higher being there or just my higher self, but it's where I get my best advice and answers.

A nurse came into the room and broke my reverie. Damn. "Do you need pain medicine, Miss Swan?" she asked kindly.

"No, thank you." I closed my eyes again immediately, hoping she would take the hint. She did.

Again, I drifted...and began to feel something. Coming closer...then closer...a little closer. A struggle...burning...my throat burned! It was on fire! It really hurt, and I wanted to let loose—go wild. Adrenaline filled my body; my fight or flight instinct triggered. My mouth started to water, and I had to swallow it back so I wouldn't drool down my chin. My body was rigid; my eyes closed against the desire filling me—to feed. I was scared that I would hurt someone—yet felt exhilarated...curious at the same time—wanting to draw closer. Abruptly, the connection broke, and I shook my head to clear it.

A pair of golden eyes appeared in my mind—Edward! I must have connected with Edward. I must be experiencing what _he_ feels like as he smells my blood. God, how awful! How does he stand it?

Sympathy filled me as I realized what I experienced was probably just the tip of the iceberg for him. It was an awful few moments for me, but Edward had to do this all the time at full strength. A mistake on his part would end my life, but his suffering would be eternal...his guilt would go on without end. The desire to help him became an overwhelming instinct within me. Even if he never returned any of the feelings that were starting to fill me, I wanted to make sure that I would not be the source of an eternity of guilt for him.

"Edward, I know you're out there," I called softly, knowing he would hear me. "It must be so hard for you. I wish I could make it easier. I hope it doesn't hurt too much."

My words were greeted with silence, but I could almost _feel _the shock coming from him because I knew he was there.

"Why don't you call me? I have the phone Alice gave me." I smiled. If he couldn't stand to be in my room maybe we could still talk.

A moment later, the phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi," Edward whispered. I could hear a gulping swallow, and I assumed it was related to what I experienced when my mouth filled and I had to swallow back my saliva. My sympathy only increased.

"Where are you?" I wondered how far away he was...how close he was able to get to me without losing it and coming for me.

"Several yards away. I've been working my way up the stairs and into the hall. It's been kind of a...slow process." Edward's velvet voice made my insides do flip-flops. He wanted to eat me, but his presence—his voice—turned me to jelly. _What was wrong with me?_

"Why are you doing it?"

"What?"

"Torturing yourself? If you wanted to talk to me, you could have done that over the phone."

"Bella, I don't like being out of control. I hate the fact that I almost...I have to desensitize myself, so you'll be out of danger from me." I could hear frustration and pain in his voice.

"Oh." I was disappointed. I'd been hoping that he was at least partly here for me—that he was starting to feel something other than...hunger.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered, and my stomach flipped again. That voice! He almost sounded concerned about me, but I didn't dare hope.

"I thought...maybe...a part of you might have wanted to see me." I knew he could hear the sadness in my voice, and that probably lumped me in the pathetic category. Here I was—a human— upset that the vampire that wanted to eat me didn't return my feelings! I might need to have my head examined.

"I _would_ like to, Bella. I really enjoyed our conversation the other day, until I started acting like an ass, that is. It's just that—there are certain issues that have to be addressed before anything else can be...considered. You need to keep in mind what I am, what I can do." My heart picked up speed at his words.

"Yes, I know," I sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward. It's just this stupid ability I have kind of puts carts before horses sometimes."

My eyes filled with tears as I thought about the dream I had of Edward—how he had touched me...kissed me.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. You've done nothing wrong. Try and remember that." Edward's voice was soft and imploring.

The tears started flowing then as the phone slid from my hand. Edward was such a mystery to me. One minute he wanted to kill me, the next he seemed to show concern for me. In my dream he had been conflicted as well –

_Edward's face twisted in agony, and I could see his indecision. Finally, meeting my gaze, he kissed me gently. "Please, don't find me. If you recognize me, run the other way. I may not be able to hurt you here, but in the real world that will not hold true."_

_Running his fingers through my hair, he deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue against mine. "This is so wrong, but I can't stop! You must stay away, Bella; promise me." _

Even in my dreams Edward had been warning me to stay away from him. On some level I knew that he would try to hurt me, but there was also a genuine attraction to me underneath it. Did that exist in the waking world, too? I was so confused. Grabbing the sheet in my fist, I squeezed my eyes shut against the tears, but they kept falling.

A scuffling sound caused my eyes to fly open and my mouth to round in shock as I saw Edward suddenly appear in the doorway along with Emmett. His eyes were filled with concern—for me?—not with hunger. As he came closer he stiffened, and his eyes grew darker, a growl rumbling in his chest. The next thing I knew, he launched himself—away from me—into the corner of the room. Emmett had his hands on Edward the entire time.

Elation began to fill me as I realized that some kind of line had been crossed. Edward had come on his own to see me, and when my scent became too much, he removed himself from it rather than attacking me!

"Hold on to me, Emmett..." came Edward's hoarse whisper with his face turned away. "Oh, God."

It was obvious that he was fighting with all he had. Yes, he was partially doing this for himself, but he was also doing this for me! I could feel it coming off him, feel it in his struggle.

"You can do this, bro. You're doing it already," Emmett reassured him.

Ever so slowly, Edward's body seemed to relax somewhat. At the thought that he might actually care about me even a little...I blushed deeply. A few seconds later, he growled, stiffening in Emmett's grasp. He still had his face turned into the corner of the room, and I sensed he was ashamed to look at me.

"Edward, look at me," I whispered.

"No," he moaned as though it pained him.

"Yes. It'll make it easier to fight it off. Trust me?"

Slowly, Edward turned his head until his tortured eyes met mine. His face was beautiful; the angular planes all came together to create the perfect visage—full red lips, those golden eyes, the riot of bronze hair. The expression on his face was similar to the pained, twisted look he had worn in my dream.

"Why would you want to see my face?" he whispered, and in that question—in his golden eyes—I knew what he was really asking. How could I bear to look at the face of the vampire—_the monster_—that had tried to kill me...that still had the urge to take my life? Why did I care if it was painful for him? Why did I want to make it easier?

"Edward, it will be easier to fight if you see what you would be destroying rather than just smelling it. I'm a person with feelings and thoughts. I know it makes a difference to you, even if you don't yet."

I continued to seek out his eyes, and his gaze remained on mine—it almost seemed as though he couldn't look away. He looked fascinated, and much of the obsidian had ebbed away to leave more of the gold in his irises. A change overcame his face, as if he was really seeing me for the first time. Not as food...but as a woman.

Edward reached his hand out to me, fingers stretched wide as if to touch me. The yearning in his face was gut wrenching and beautiful. He wanted to touch me! Not to hurt me; to connect with me. No matter that he was across the room—the gesture alone held so much meaning. I reached back to let him know that I acknowledged his efforts, that I felt it, too.

This seemed to ignite a need in him to draw closer, and he strained forward, leaning toward me. As he pulled, Emmett shuffled forward with him, always keeping his hands firmly upon Edward. I kept my eyes linked to Edward's to encourage him, to show him I was open and unafraid. It seemed to take a really long time, but I was okay with that. It gave me time to get my wildly beating heart under control (yeah, right), and I got to fall into the depths of my Adonis' eyes. So much emotion was playing across his face, but none of it was related to desire for my blood right now.

As they neared my bed, Edward sank to his knees, Emmett along with him. I found that to be such a heartwarming gesture—meeting me at my own level—showing me that he wasn't trying to overpower me. Tears filled my eyes at this, but I didn't look away—not now when he was so close, and I could see the molten butterscotch of his eyes up close.

Slowly, gently, Edward leaned forward until our fingertips were touching. His were cool, and they felt wonderful against the heat in mine. I felt a jolt of electricity race up my arm from each point of contact, and I gasped. I could tell by his eyes that he felt it, too. Continuing to lean forward, he entwined his fingers with mine, and they fit together perfectly, as though they had been this way before. The electricity hummed and increased, shooting all through me.

"Oh!"

A heartrendingly beautiful smile spread across Edward's face, lighting him up from the inside. My mouth fell open. Yes, he was always gorgeous, but this smile rendered him in the category of fiercely beautiful...beyond Adonis...home. He was transformed, and I melted into a puddle.

"Do you feel it, too? The electric current?" he whispered, almost as if to say it out loud would break the spell.

"Oh, yes. I've never felt anything like that before; it's amazing."

We just smiled at each other for a moment in silence. But all too soon, Edward's face changed. "Bella, I'm so sorry." His eyes were tortured, and being so near to me, I felt like I could fall into them. I had never seen his eyes up this close except when they had been black with desire for my blood.

"For what?" I asked with trepidation. I hoped he wasn't sorry he was kneeling here holding my hand...sorry he came to see me.

"You could ask me that? Sorry for my abhorrent behavior toward you...for scaring you...for almost...I can't even say it. I can never make up for what I've done, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." His golden eyes burned into mine.

"I already have forgiven you," I whispered. He had an incredulous look on his face that soon turned almost tender...longing. _Was it possible?_

He turned his head toward Emmett. "Can you let my other arm loose, please? Just keep your arms around my body."

"You sure that's wise, bro?"

"Yes. I'll let you know if it becomes too much," Edward answered quietly. Then his eyes met mine again. "That is, if it's okay with you, Bella. I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"I trust you, Edward." The look on his face indicated shock that I trusted him, followed closely by what looked like giddiness. For the second time in the space of a few minutes, he graced me with one of his knock-out smiles. I swooned.

Emmett let go of Edward's other arm. He reached out to my hand that was already entwined in his fingers and traced his index finger over it, sending electric chills up my arm. I shivered deliciously and smiled. After a moment he removed his hand, reaching it towards my face, then hesitated.

"May I?" he asked, and I nodded.

His cool hand caressed my face ever so gently, and I leaned into his touch, my eyes slipping closed. Could heaven be any better than this? Could this get any more intense?_ Yes, it could._ I felt his cool breath on my face, and it smelled like honey and cinnamon, just like in my dream. He had to be awfully close for me to be able to feel his breath and smell it...but I wouldn't open my eyes for fear that this was just a dream or that he would pull away from me. Instinct told me to keep perfectly still.

"Oh, Bella, you are so beautiful..." Edward whispered as his fingers ghosted gently over my cheeks and then my lips. My eyes flew open then, and his were so close—their golden depths smoldering—and it mesmerized me. My breath hitched, and my heart started hammering in my chest, blood rushing to my face.

It all happened very quickly then. His eyes turned dark, and he snatched his hands away.

"Emmett!" he cried urgently, throwing his head back.

Emmett took action immediately, clamping down on both of Edward's arms and dragging him back from me as his body went rigid, and low growls rumbled in his chest. He shut his eyes tight, and the tortured look on his face brought tears to my eyes.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. I immediately felt stupid—of course he wasn't!

"I just need a minute," he answered through gritted teeth, eyes still closed.

"C'mon, bro, you can do this. Do you want me to take you out of the room?" Emmett asked.

"No. Let me just get my bearings. I think I'll be okay over here." It was heartbreaking to watch Edward's body shake with tremors as he fought to get himself under control.

I found myself zoning out, and then I was experiencing it with him...

_My throat was burning...mouth filled with saliva. My body shook, and I was at war inside_—_feelings versus the instinct to consume, to destroy. It hurt; it burned like a blowtorch up and down my throat, and my entire body felt pulled to my prey like a magnet..._

My hand flew to my throat, and I sobbed, "Edward, how do you stand it? The burning!"

His eyes shot open and looked into mine. "What? How do you—why is your hand on your throat?"

"I connected with you...I can feel some of what you're going through. The thirst, the burning in your throat—like a blowtorch. The pull like a magnet...to consume..." My voice broke, and tears streamed down my face. I sobbed uncontrollably as the burning slowly ebbed away.

"Bella, you felt that? But, _how_?"

I couldn't answer; I just shook my head, sobbing harder. Nobody should have to endure so much pain and agony—such conflict! I scratched at my throat, hating the feeling that lingered there and wanting to eradicate it. Part of me knew I had no chance of doing so, but I felt like I was losing my mind, and I felt compelled to try.

"Bella, please stop, you're going to draw blood," Emmett called out to me. "That will make it harder for him."

Not wanting to make things more difficult for Edward, I stilled my clawing fingers immediately. The tears continued to fall, and some part of me knew I was becoming hysterical. My breathing became jagged, and I started to hyperventilate. I pulled in deep breaths, but they never seemed to reach my lungs, and my chest felt so tight as little pinpoints of light started to shoot through my vision.

"Bella? Bella, please. Talk to me," Edward pleaded with me.

I opened my eyes, and I could see the worry etched on his marble face, concern deep in his golden eyes. His body was leaning towards me, but Emmett held him at a distance, not allowing him to draw closer.

My mouth worked, and nothing but a croaking sound came out. I was still unable to inflate my lungs, and as the points of light pricking the backs of my eyes grew more pronounced, I was pretty sure I was about to pass out.

Suddenly, the airless vacuum I was in receded, and a wave of peacefulness settled over me. Gasping in huge breaths of air, I felt like I had been underground, and this was the cleanest, purest air I had ever breathed in.

Jasper stood in my doorway like an angel from heaven; the lights from the hallway made a halo effect behind him. He smiled, hands on his hips, looking between me and Edward. "Starting the party without me?"

The entire room relaxed; Edward's body was no longer taught, and my chest was no longer constricted.

"Let go of me, Emmett!" Edward shrugged him off and was over to the bed in a flash, falling to his knees. He grasped my hands in his, placing his cool lips against one of them softly. My mouth hung open, not understanding what was happening—how he was able to do this on his own.

"Bella, are you okay?" he murmured against my hand, looking up into my eyes.

"How are you able to be here like this—without Emmett?"

"Jasper can control things through his gift. I don't need to be guarded physically when he's guarding mentally." He graced me with a crooked grin, and butterflies let loose in my stomach. How large a range of emotional ups and downs could a human handle? I wasn't sure, but I was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"Bella? Can I help out?" Jasper asked, sensing my emotions.

"Y-yes, please." I nodded, immediately feeling the calm wash over me—it was better than any anxiety medication on the market.

Edward looked over at Jasper, and I thought I saw a flash of...jealousy in his eyes. He still held my hands between his, and I was in heaven. Reaching out ever so gently, he stroked the scratches on my neck, his cool fingers better than any ice pack I could imagine.

"Your neck…look what you did to your neck," he whispered, looking pained.

"D-does it bother you? If it does, maybe you should go over there...I-I don't want it to hurt you," I stammered.

"Yes, it bothers me very much, Bella! Probably not for the reason you're thinking. It bothers me because _you_ had to experience that. Don't worry about hurting me—I'm immortal—a big boy."

He continued to stroke my neck, and I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. "That feels really good. Your cool fingers are so soothing."

"I think you've had enough for one day. I should go," Edward said. I could see disappointment in his eyes though, and the thought that he didn't really _want_ to go caused me to blush. A moment later there was a rumble in his chest, and he let go of me, standing up and moving back.

"Did I...do something wrong?" Confusion was evident in my voice.

"No, no. There are certain times that your blood is...more appealing to me." Edward looked down at his feet.

"Can you tell me? I'd like to know."

Edward came closer again, sitting on his heels and taking one of my hands in his. "Well, the most obvious is when there is any blood exposure. Another is when your heart starts beating fast; then your blood pumps harder, and I can sense and smell it much stronger. When you blush your blood comes up to the surface and is very...appealing. I can _always_ smell it, but at those times it becomes much harder to ignore. I just want you to understand that it's nothing you've done wrong...nothing you can really change."

"Thank you for explaining. I know I can't control those things, but now that I understand better, I may be able to help by warning you if I'm about to blush or something. At least now I won't feel like I have some kind of disease or that you're repulsed when you back away from me."

"Oh, God, Bella, I'm sorry if you felt that way. You are definitely _not_ repulsive to me—that's part of the problem!" Edward grinned.

There was a rather loud knock at the door then, and I glanced up to see Jacob standing there. His nose wrinkled as he took in the three vampires in my room—but when he saw Edward crouching by my bedside holding my hand—his eyes glittered dangerously.

Edward stood suddenly, hissing. He placed himself between the end of the bed and the door in a protective stance.

"E-Edward, it's okay! Jacob is my friend," I stammered quickly.

"Are you aware of what _he_ is, Bella?" Edward asked coldly.

"Yes, she is, _leech_. Now, step aside," Jacob sneered, walking into the room.

He tried to go around Edward, but Edward adjusted his stance, blocking Jacob's way. "Don't get too close to her, _dog_. I know what happens when one of you gets angry in the presence of a lady."

"Then don't make me angry, _leech_. Bella and I have been friends since we were kids. I think _she_ can decide if she wants to see me or not. What's it to you anyway?"

"Please! Edward, Jacob—don't antagonize each other," I broke in. "Edward, can I have a moment alone with Jacob, please?"

"Do you think that's wise?" Edward turned towards me, brow creased with concern.

"Yes. Jacob has been my friend forever; he would never hurt me."

"Not intentionally, Bella, but young werewolves are prone to...mistakes." Edward took my hand; his golden eyes met mine, and they were serious.

"I'll be fine, but thank you." I pressed his hand and then let go.

Reluctantly, Edward, Jasper and Emmett left the room. Jacob sat on the edge of my bed.

"What was _that_?" Jacob accused.

"What?"

"Why was that leech holding your hand? Why was he acting like you belong to him?" Jacob's eyes snapped darkly.

"I don't know...I guess he _is_ kind of protective. So what?" I replied belligerently.

"Bella! It's bad enough you're _friends_ with leeches, but please tell me you aren't..." He couldn't finish, just shaking his head.

"Jacob Black! If you call them leeches one more time...just get out of my room. I care about them, about _him_. So get over it—or don't—but you_ will not_ sit here and insult them in my presence. Understand?"

"Sorry, Bells. I just don't get why you would want to..."

"_You_ don't have to understand why. I don't owe you—or your pack—any explanations," I spat.

"H-how did you - " Jacob flushed.

"I know shit, remember?" I tapped my head. "Tell Sam to just relax. Nobody is going to spread pack secrets around, and the Cullens aren't interested in causing trouble. Far from it. You guys are the ones who are being volatile from where I sit."

"Sorry. Some things are just instinctual." Jacob looked sufficiently repentant.

"Yes, I know. Now, do you want to tell me what Edward was referring to about a werewolf getting angry in the presence of a lady?"

"Oh. That. Well, when Sam was still learning to control himself, he got angry near Emily—his imprint—and phased too close to her. He, uh, kind of messed up her face." Jacob hung his head.

"Oh, that's awful! Poor Sam and Emily! So, if you get really angry, you'll phase?"

"Yes."

I took this in, nodding my head. There was so much to absorb. My thoughts turned to my best friend, who was Jacob's imprint. "How's Angela?"

"That's actually why I came to see you. You can come visit her now. No change; she's resting peacefully. I'll bring you over to her room."

The door slammed open, and Edward stood in the doorway. "No! _I_ will bring her." His jaw clenched tight, and Jasper had his hand on Edward's shoulder. I looked up, shocked because despite Jasper's influence, Edward still looked angry.

"What? What gives you the right?" Jacob stood up, getting in Edward's face.

"Never you mind what gives me the right," Edward growled.

Jacob's body began to tremble, and I sensed that this was the beginning of the phasing process.

"Stop! Stop right this minute!" I ground out between gritted teeth. "Both of you next to my bed, now!"

Surprised, they both came to stand one on each side of my bed, looking sheepish. Edward took my hand in his, and Jacob growled. I shot Jake a look, and he stopped.

"I'm going to say this one time. _Bella_ can make her own decisions. I decide where I go and who it's with, not the two of you. I'm not a prize to fight over, or a piece of taffy to pull. Behave yourselves or leave my room."

"Sorry, you're right, Bella." Edward was the first to acquiesce.

"Sorry," Jacob apologized grudgingly.

"Now, shake hands."

"What? No way!" Jacob burst out.

Edward held his hand out like a gentleman.

I glared at Jake. "Jacob Black, get out of my room until you can act like an adult!" I snapped, disappointed.

"Okay, okay. But this doesn't mean we're friends," Jacob grumbled, taking Edward's hand with distaste.

"Agreed," Edward sneered.

"Now,_ I_ would like _Jasper_ to bring me to see Angela. I have my reasons for this; I hope you both understand. Is this okay with you, Jasper?" I searched out Jasper's amused face.

"Absolutely. I have an idea why you want me to come, and I think it's a great idea." Jasper nodded.

"What? No! No lee–vampire is going near my Angela!" Jacob protested.

"Jacob, do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Jasper is an empath. He can sense the feelings of others as well as manipulate them. I thought he might help me if I get too emotional, but also—if Angela is feeling something—he'll be able to sense it."

"Oh, I see. Can I - "

"Me first, Jake. You need to calm your ass down. Get used to my new friends; they're going to be around a lot." I glowered.

"A lot," Edward repeated, smiling crookedly at me.

Jacob looked unhappy, but he nodded his acceptance.

Jasper lifted me into the wheelchair, and we set off on our way to see Angela. When the elevator doors closed, he burst out laughing. "You're a trip, Bella Swan!"

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"A few weeks ago you didn't even know that vampires and werewolves existed; now you're ordering them around. Those two looked like chastised schoolboys!"

I laughed. "Well, I'm not going to let anyone—human or not—make me into a piece of taffy. I'm starting to see that the male species is pretty universal."

"You have a point there," Jasper answered as we reached Angela's floor, and he wheeled me towards her room.

"Jasper, do you think they'll be okay alone?"

"Emmett's there. I don't think Jacob will take any chances with him there, and Edward will behave himself because he wants to please you. Another good sign in my book-Edward's coming around quickly—he's starting to realize his feelings."

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"Bella, he's still got a long way to go. This is _not_ going to be easy for him. I think you'll be good for Edward though...keep him in line." Jasper smirked.

We reached Angela's room, and my heart sped up. I was so afraid of what I would see...what I would feel. Panic surrounded me in a cloud and then a cocoon of calm descended.

"Thanks, Jasper." I smiled, grateful to have him along.

"At your service," he said, wheeling me into the room.

The only sounds were the soft beeps coming from the monitors. I could see Angela's slight form under the covers, lying still and peaceful, unmoving. Thankfully, she was breathing on her own. They really didn't know _why_ she wasn't awake—in many coma cases, they didn't.

I could see where they had shaved a portion of Angela's hair, and there was a long scar where her skull had been exposed. My breathing hitched, and I felt a stronger feeling of calm envelope me. It wasn't that I couldn't handle the emotions, but I didn't want Angela to possibly sense how upset I was. I wasn't sure what she was aware of in the state she was in, and I feared she would be trapped with any feelings and might be unable to understand them.

My other motivation for being here alone was to try to reach out to Angela. If I could communicate with Alice...why not Angela? I wasn't sure how to go about it, but I intended to give it a try.

Taking her hand in mine, I brought it to my cheek. "Angela, it's me Bella. I hope you can hear me. I miss you; I know you're in there, and I know you're fighting to come back to us. Jacob's been by your side every day, and he can't wait until you open your eyes. He'll be by your side, always, and I'm so happy for both of you; I really am. I love you, sweetie." Turning to Jasper, I whispered, "Do you sense anything from her?"

"Yes, a little bit. She's there, and I think she knows someone is with her. She's in really deep though, Bella."

"I'm going to try to communicate with her. Can you monitor her emotions while I do that?"

"Sure." He nodded.

Relaxing, I closed my eyes, still holding Angela's hand in mine. I let my head fall forward and just drifted...allowing the gentle beeping of the machines and her even breathing to lull me. Soon the sounds began to disappear...

_Sand...between my bare toes. I wiggle my toes and feel the grittiness of the sand. Looking up, I see a beach through the trees, and I follow the path. There are palm trees; it's warm and balmy; a large outcropping of rock reaches up into the sky nearby. It goes up so high that I can't see the top because the edges of the clouds obscure it._

_Birds are chirping happily, fluttering through the tree tops. I can see an opening out to the beach, and when I get there, I am rendered speechless by the beauty before me. An expanse of pristine, white sand rolls down to clear water lapping at the shore. The sky is brilliant blue with white fluffy clouds as far as the eye can see. There's a shelter made of leaves and branches in the middle of the sand, and I head that way, curious._

_As I reach the shelter, I hear a cracking sound as branches are broken and thrown onto a pile of wood in preparation for a fire. Someone's here!_

_"Hello?" I call out._

_I hear a gasp and a rustling sound as someone stands up and walks around the shelter. Angela._

_"Bella? Bella!" Angela runs over and hugs me hard._

_"Ang!" I cry out and hug her back._

_After holding each other a few moments, I take a good look at her—she looks healthy and whole. Her hair isn't shaved here, and she's wearing a flower print bikini with a matching sarong skirt._

_"Bella, what's happening? Why am I here, and how did YOU get here?" Angela's brow creases in confusion._

_"You don't know how you got here?" I ask carefully._

_"No. I've been exploring this island relentlessly, but I haven't seen any other people. There are no boats...no way to get off. It's always warm here, and I've been able to find some food— but I'm scared."_

_"Wow. Angela, I don't know if I should tell you this or not, but I won't be able to stay here for long. We were in an accident the night of my birthday, and you're in a coma. I'm in your hospital room right now, communicating with you. I'm not really here, and I'll have to go back soon." Tears threaten to spill over._

_"Oh, my God. Are you okay? Is everyone else okay? Will I...wake up? Sometimes I feel a male presence here—I don't see him—but I feel him, and I feel less panicked."_

_"Angela, everyone is fine! We're worried about YOU! That presence you feel is Jacob. He hasn't left your side since the accident. He's always here talking to you and holding your hand. You have a lot to look forward to when you wake up, girl!"_

_Angela smiles as tears fill her eyes. "Well, you let him know that I might not hear his words_—_but I can feel him. That I'm less afraid when he's with me, and I'm filled with hope. I'm going to find a way off this island; I am."_

_"I know you are. I should go back now. I love you, Ang! Come back to us, please."_

_"I love you, too, Bella! See you soon?" Tears stand in her eyes. I nod as she begins to fade..._

I came to with a gasp. The room came back into focus, and I looked up to see Jasper.

"She's in there! I talked to her!" I cried excitedly.

"Yes, she is. I could feel her when you were...away," Jasper confirmed.

This was wonderful! I couldn't wait to tell Jacob. Angela was in there, and she was fighting to come home to us.

**A/N: This chapter was all about Edward and Bella learning more about each other, building a foundation. Since she has this awesome gift, I wanted her to experience some of what Edward goes through so she can appreciate just what it is costing him to be close to her. No romantic triangle with Jacob, but a little bit of tension nonetheless. And Angela, now we know she's in there fighting to come home. Thoughts?**

**This time, I'm doing something a little different. All reviewers will be TEASED as always, but MY favorite review for this chapter will receive their own special TEASER/SPOILER of the next chapter than no one else will receive. :-)**


	14. Chapter 13 Hope Rising

****This is an edited chapter. Thanks as always to my lovely beta Jess (jkane180) for her tireless work.**

**A/N: A few too many things to say this week, sorry for the ramble. First, I won the "Ecstasy of Empathy" November one shot contest on FFFW for my story "Jasper's Penance...Taming the Beast Within". Thank you SO much for those who voted for me! For those of you who have not read my entries, please check out my profile here at fanfic, they are posted now. I also posted my other one shot entry "For Without You, I Would Be Nothing" which is my version of what **_**should**_** have happened when Bella came to Italy in New Moon. *Lemon Alert* :-)**

**Thank you SO much to all of you who have added me to faves, alerts, sent me PMs and left me reviews! I am overwhelmed by it all. Mwah!**

**The special teaser went out to a few readers this week because Sarita has trouble making up her mind. Congrats to Minna (you DO talk!), Hucki and Katsflowergirls for the lovely reviews they left. Special mention to NissaCullen a new reader for not only reading the whole story in one day, but reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! To Sherbe, I enjoyed meeting you and reading your behind the scenes advice very much. I'm sure I forgot somebody and if I did, my most sincere apologies.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta Ashley (Ms. Skittles) who is at my beck and call any time of the day or night. Obviously, the perfect beta for me. :-) Love ya to pieces!**

**Chapter 13**

**~Hope Rising~**

**~*Edward's POV*~**

After Jasper took Bella in the elevator, I turned back to find Jacob Black leaning casually in the doorway of Bella's room, arms crossed over his broad chest. His thoughts indicated that he wasn't finished with me yet.

"You have something you wish to say to me, Jacob Black." I made it a statement, not a question.

Narrowing his eyes, he nodded and gestured for me to enter the room with him. When Emmett moved to come too, Jacob put up a hand. "Alone."

Emmett glanced at me, and I nodded my ascent. I shut the door with a soft click behind me and perched myself casually on the arm of a chair. This seemed to unnerve him—he expected me to be on the offensive.

"So...Edward. What's going on with you and Bella? You were kind of acting...like she was yours," Jacob said casually with an undertone of menace. _Completely unacceptable! Why is she even bothering with these leeches? She just CAN'T think of getting involved with him!_

"That would fall under the category of none of your business," I said evenly.

"Excuse me?" Jacob replied incredulously. _This guy is a riot. How dare he tell me it's not my business! Bella IS my business. We were almost a couple...until I imprinted on Angela. _His mind drifted to the date they went on not long ago, and as he pictured the kiss they had shared, a low growl issued from my chest.

"You're in no position to give advice about Bella's personal life. _You_ dated her knowing well enough that you might imprint on someone else—which apparently you have."

"We aren't here to talk about me, leech. What are your intentions?" His eyes grew dark and serious. _You harm a hair on her head, and I will tear you apart—treaty or no treaty._

"Jacob, I appreciate the fact that you care about Bella. If you want to know anything further about my relationship with her, you'll have to get that information from _her_. I don't intend to stand here and discuss her with you." I stood and opened the door to leave. Turning back, I said, "I would be careful about threatening me Jacob Black—even if it IS just in your head."

Jacob's eyes widened, and his body started to tremble. I closed the door to give him some...privacy.

As we left, Emmett held back a chuckle, shaking his head. "You are so bad Edward, so bad."

Emmett and I parted ways outside the hospital. I took a run alone, wanting to think over the day. So much had happened in such a short time. Coming out to the edge of a cliff, I perched there, looking out over the water.

There was no denying that I was fascinated with Bella. She didn't behave the way the usual human did; she wasn't scared or repulsed by me even though she knew what I was. At first I couldn't hear what Jasper and Alice were trying to tell me because I was so appalled both by my lack of self control and by the insistent tugging feeling in my chest. There was a war going on inside me between wanting to...eat her and wanting to...I didn't know what. Bella was beautiful and kind and she welcomed my cold touch like I was any other man. When I got close to her, she seemed to react very positively—so much so that despite Jasper's influence—I still needed to back off for a moment when her heart started beating fast and the blood rushed to her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of how she reached her hand back to mine, inviting me closer or the feeling of electric current that ran through our fingers. Never in over one hundred years had I ever felt such a sensation before.

With Jasper in the room, I was able to hold both of Bella's hands without being held back like a deviant. For the first time, I felt almost normal and...hopeful? She asked me to explain what set me off—what attracted me to her blood—so she could better understand. It warmed me to know that she was interested, that she genuinely wanted to know. I was afraid to put a name to the tugging in my chest, afraid to admit that I was starting to feel something for this fragile human...and that I was hoping she felt something for me.

When Jacob Black entered her room, I had the overwhelming urge to protect her. Without thinking, I had lunged to the foot of her bed, hissing at him. I laughed out loud as I thought about Bella scolding the two of us. We _had_ acted like children; it was well deserved, I suppose.

My smile faded when I thought of the exchange between Jacob and myself after Bella left to see Angela. He was a volatile, young werewolf, and that concerned me. I saw the face of Sam Uley's fiancé Emily once. The thought of something like that happening to Bella elicited a low growl in my throat, which brought to mind how I had growled when Jacob was thinking about kissing Bella. I growled again, unable to stop myself. I wasn't quite sure what this feeling that came over me was—it was very unfamiliar to me. I did know that I didn't like the thought of Jacob's hands—_or lips_—on Bella. In fact, I wasn't sure I wanted any other man's hands or lips on her. Oh, God...that sure sounded a lot like...jealousy. Was I jealous? There was a moment in Bella's room when she needed assistance from Jasper, and I was annoyed that _I_ couldn't be the one to help her—that it was because of ME that she needed help in the first place.

For the first time, I was starting to feel hope. Bella wanted me around; she defended me to Jacob Black and told him to get used to seeing me. I smiled at the thought. I knew there were a lot of things that had to be worked out, but right now, I just needed to feel hopeful. My family was supporting me, Bella cared about me, and I was able to get near her without wanting to...drink her. I realized that my concern for her often overrode my desire for her blood. Hopefully over time, I could expand on that.

Bella experienced what I went through as I was trying to fight off the blood-lust, and that just floored me. I felt awful that she felt what I felt, that she scratched up her pretty neck. When she was sobbing, I just wanted to comfort her, and when I heard her crying, I forgot all about the burn in my throat and my only concern was for her. I suspected that might be the key to diminishing my desire for her blood. As my emotional attachment grew, perhaps I would be able to gain control over my urges. As I ran home, I felt lighter on my feet. Hope was finally blossoming in my long dead heart.

Emmett grinned at me when I came in the house. He was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Rosalie. "Good day, bro! Lots of progress, huh?"

"Thanks a lot for coming with me; it really meant a lot to me."

"Oh, Edward, don't get all ooey-gooey on me, okay?" Emmett held his hands up in self-defense.

"You are both idiots; have I told you recently?" Rose smirked, punching Emmett in the shoulder.

"All the time, Rose." I rolled my eyes, heading up the stairs to my room with a smile.

The door to my room was closed, which was unusual, but I didn't think much of it. I pushed the door open and was immediately assaulted with Bella's scent. Whipping my head around, I looked for the source and found it folded up in the center of my bed. Growling—unable to help myself—I raced over to the bed and grabbed one of the shirts from the pile. Venom filled my mouth, and in seconds, I had torn the shirt to shreds with my teeth. Growling and snapping, I almost went for a second one. Appalled, I threw myself into the corner of my room and curled myself in a ball, grasping my hair tightly in both hands.

"Oh, Edward." Alice stood in the door to my room.

Coming over, she sat beside me and put her arms around me. For a while she just hugged me, and we didn't speak. What was there to say? Had it been Bella in my room...I would have ripped her apart. If I came upon her by surprise somewhere, I would surely harm her. I sobbed at the thought.

"Edward? What are you thinking?" Alice sounded unhappy.

"I–I don't know. If Bella had been in my room, I would have..." Unable to finish the sentence, I jammed my hands in my hair and yanked harder, looking down at the floor.

"I know," Alice whispered. "I'm sorry; it's my fault. I should have warned you I was putting her clothes on your bed."

"No, Alice. I'm glad that you did. What if Bella had surprised me sometime when I was alone? I could never live with myself if I hurt her—not now." My voice broke.

"_Not now_? What does that mean?" Alice asked carefully, rubbing circles on my back.

"It means...that you and Jazz were right. I feel something for her, and I don't want her hurt. When I was in her room, Jacob Black came to see her, and I couldn't stop myself from jumping in front of her bed to protect her. The funny thing is—it's ME she needs protecting from most of all. What was I thinking? This can never be." I shook my head hard, agony in my voice.

"Don't say that, Edward! Don't give up," Alice pleaded with me.

"Alice! It's not fair to put Bella in danger like this. One slip and it's all over for her. I don't want to be responsible for that—I couldn't live with it."

"You think I'm not well aware of that, Edward? I've seen the visions, remember? The further you get from Bella, the worse your future gets. Your destiny is entwined with hers. There are some things we can't escape." Alice gently ran her fingers through the hair on the back of my neck, knowing this tended to soothe me. My little pixie sister was the only one who knew this.

"Maybe I should go to Denali for a while. I was planning to before I came across Bella..." I sighed.

"I know. But running away? Is that an answer? Is that really what you want, Edward?"

"No! Of course it's not what I want. But it might be what's best. For Bella." Closing my eyes, I gritted my teeth.

"Um, don't you think _Bella_ should be a part of deciding what's best for her? From what I've seen, she doesn't like others to decide things for her. Jasper told me how she gave you and Jacob Black hell for it today." Alice laughed.

"Yeah, I felt like I was back in school. She's something else. I promise you this; I won't make my decision final until I talk to her. Deal?"

"Deal. I love you. Don't leave us. You're going to be okay." Alice patted me on the back as she rose to leave the room.

"I love you, too, Tinkerbell," I smiled.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

Angela was in there! She was _whole_ in there, and she sensed Jacob's presence! This was even more than I'd hoped for. Tears of joy streamed down my face.

"Jasper, what did you sense?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, a short time after you...did whatever you did...I could feel Angela engage more fully. She felt elated and relieved. Then she was curious and then overwhelmed by gratitude. It was quite a range of emotions. Once you came out of it, she receded to the deep level where she was before though. It was the darnedest thing!"

Explaining the whole scenario to Jasper, we figured out that the feelings he was picking up corresponded with the communication I was having with Angela. I wondered why she was closer to the surface when we were talking, and now she was buried deep down again. Hmm.

"Good work, Bella. How do you do that anyway?" Jasper asked with admiration.

"I – I'm not sure exactly. I've never tried anything like it before. I got the idea through my waking communication with Alice. I thought maybe since we were able to do it, that I might be able to get through to Angela, too. I had to try, and I'm so glad I did! Thanks for helping to confirm her emotions, even if it does leave me with more questions."

"Anytime. If you need me to do this again, you just let me know." Jasper smiled. He was such an angel.

There was a light tap on the door, and Jacob peeked in. "Is it okay for me to come in now?"

"Sure, Jake, come in. Jasper was a huge help, and I was able to talk to Angela!" I cried excitedly.

"What do you mean? She looks just the same as before."

"It's a long story. Jasper, I'm sure Alice is waiting for you at home. Go ahead; Jake can get me back to my room. Thanks again; that was awesome!" I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Like I said, anytime, Bella. I'll see you later. Jacob." Jasper nodded to Jacob and started to leave.

I shot Jacob a look.

"Yeah, thanks, Jasper. I appreciate your help," Jacob mumbled.

"You're welcome. You have a lovely lady there, and I hope she's up and around soon." Jasper flashed a quick smile, and then he was gone.

Jacob knelt next to the wheelchair, and I went through my whole conversation with Angela. When I told him the part about how she felt him with her and he was giving her hope, tears streamed down his face.

"She really knows I'm here? Oh, my God, thank you, Bella!" He hugged me tight.

"She's coming back to us. I can feel it. It might take some time, but she's trying, and I know she'll make it. She has so many reasons to wake up, especially now that she has you waiting for her."

"Ready to go back to your room, Bells? You look kinda tired."

"Yes."

We made our way to the elevator in silence. As we were nearing my floor, Jake let out an uncomfortable sigh. Looking up at him, I could see he had something he wanted to say, and I also noticed he had a different shirt on than earlier. I raised my eyebrows but decided to wait until he was ready to talk.

He wheeled me into my room and easily lifted me back into the bed—that was one benefit of being friends with supernatural beings—they could lift me up with no problem. Ha ha.

The cell phone Alice gave me was beeping, and I saw I had missed a call from Edward. Blushing, I turned the phone over and peered up at Jacob. He was too busy looking down at his shoes to have noticed.

"Bells, I'm sure you're going to hear about this anyway...I kind of got into it with Edward after you left before."

"Jacob!"

"Look, I wanted to know what his intentions were toward you."

"What are you, my father?" My mouth hung open, and I turned beat red.

"Sorry, Bells. If it makes you feel any better, he told me to mind my business. He said if I wanted to know about your relationship with him, I would have to ask you. He refused to discuss anything with me."

"Well—good! You should mind your business, Jake." I lifted my chin petulantly.

"I care about you; I worry about you. Are you...involved with Edward?" Jacob asked softly, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I don't know. I...have feelings for him." I grabbed Jake's hand, bringing it to my cheek. Inside, I was begging for him to understand, to accept.

How was I supposed to explain my feelings for Edward to someone else—especially a natural born enemy—if I didn't understand them myself? Logically, I should be afraid of Edward—repelled by him—but I wasn't. I liked talking to him; I _wanted_ him to touch me. The electric current I felt zipping under my skin was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was something I wanted to feel...all the time. I knew it didn't make sense, but I didn't care.

"Bella, you know what? I don't understand how you can have feelings for that lee – Edward, but I also never expected to imprint on Angela the way I did. I can only promise you that I will _try_ to accept what's happening. But if he does anything to hurt you—I'll tear him to shreds!" Jacob ground out.

"You know, you're really cute when you're being all cave-man, Jake." I laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

"I'll let you get some rest, Bells. Thanks again for what you did with Angela; it means the world to me." He squeezed my hand.

After Jacob left, I decided to call Edward back. My heart was beating double-time in my chest, and I felt like a schoolgirl having her first crush.

"Hello?" Edward's velvet voice came over the line.

"Hi," I said softly. "I saw that you called my phone."

"Bella," Edward stated and didn't exactly sound elated to hear from me.

"You don't sound happy to hear from me."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he sighed quietly, and my heartbeat picked up in fear this time. Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing. How are you?"

"Please tell me what's wrong." Something was amiss. What could have happened in the past several hours? There had been so much hope in him earlier and now...he seemed so detached.

"I – I've just realized how impossible it would be...for me to pursue anything with you—how unfair it would be to you. I'm sorry, Bella." Edward's voice was pained, and I knew this wasn't what he wanted.

"But I thought you wanted to get to know me...I thought we were becoming friends. Have I done something wrong?" I whispered.

"Bella! It's because of me and my twisted hunger—it's not about anything _you've_ done. You're the innocent one here, and it isn't fair to you to be subjected to what I am."

"Edward, we can get through that. You did so well today!" I encouraged.

"Oh, Bella, you have no idea. Trust me; I did NOT do well today. I was lulled into a false sense of security, and when I got home...I saw that I had gotten nowhere. You shouldn't be anywhere near me; it isn't safe." Edward's voice was quietly desperate, filled with agony.

"Please, Edward, don't talk that way. It's too late to turn back now—at least for me."

"Don't say that," he whispered.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Yes," his tone was clipped.

"What was it?" I asked with trepidation.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Look, I know what happened with Jacob. He told me."

Edward barked out a laugh. "If only it was as simple as your young pup friend." He sounded bitter.

"Please tell me, Edward?" I implored him, and I could hear his deep sigh on the other end of the phone. My body was filled with tension, and I twisted the sheet in my fist.

"When I got home today, I walked into my room and was immediately hit with your scent. It was coming from a pile of shirts that Alice left on my bed. I wasn't expecting it, and...I..." He broke off in a strangled voice. I just waited for him to go on, knowing he needed time to get it together. "Bella, I grabbed one of the shirts and...ripped it to shreds with my teeth."

"Oh!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"So you see why it's not a good idea for us to continue, then?"

My heart sank to the floor. "Edward, can you honestly tell me that there isn't some part of you that cares about me—even a little?"

"I – yes, I care about you, Bella. That's why I have to stay away. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

"Well, staying away from me _will_ hurt me."

"Hurt your feelings, yes—but you will be _safe_," Edward stressed.

"Why are things any different than before you found the shirt though? If you see me with Jasper or Emmett - "

"Bella, I came upon the clothing by surprise. What happens if I run into _you_ by surprise sometime? I could grab you and snap your neck before you know what's happening," he snarled.

"Well, we're less likely to run into each other by surprise if we're friends, right?" I reasoned.

"Actually, I was thinking of heading to Alaska for a while. I was planning to go before I...came across you at the hospital," he said quietly.

"Edward, no! Please don't go," I whispered, and tears started spilling down my face. I just found him, and now he was going to leave? I tried, but I couldn't suppress a small sniffle.

"Bella—are you crying?" He was horrified; I could hear it in his voice.

"No...Yes."

"I don't want to hurt you. _I do care._ It's the reason I think I need to go." Pain was evident in his voice.

"No. This isn't just about _you_, Edward. It's about both of us. I know that we just met—but right or wrong—I have _feelings _for you, and I'm pretty sure you feel something for me, too. Don't run."

"What would you have me do, Bella?" he whispered desperately.

"Stay. Face it as best we can together."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

"You understand that I'll always have to be with Emmett or Jasper?" I could hear hope seeping back into his voice ever so slowly.

"Edward, whatever we have to do. Please, just don't leave."

"I'll stay then. This isn't going to be easy for me, and I know you understand because you went through some of it with me earlier. It's much like a drug addict being in a locked room with a table full of drugs."

"Thank you, Edward. I know it's difficult for you, and I'm sorry for that. I'll do what I can to make things easier."

"I don't understand why you aren't afraid of me...why you _want_ to be near me," he sounded incredulous.

"I _am_ afraid, Edward. I'm afraid that you're going to decide that being near me isn't worth the pain it causes you." My voice hitched.

"Oh, no, Bella. You don't have to worry about that. My only hesitation is for your safety. Please never feel that any of this is your fault in any way," he said softly, and my heart started thrumming in the most pleasant way possible.

"So, you and Jacob had words."

"Yes. He's very volatile. I'm sorry about what happened in your room; I hope nothing was damaged."

"Damaged? What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Ah. I see young Jacob didn't tell you the whole story. He phased at the end of our conversation."

"_What_?"

"Nobody noticed; I closed the door to your room to give him some privacy."

"So that's why he was wearing different clothes!"

Edward explained the whole conversation with Jacob, how he read his thoughts and then threw them back in his face at the end. No wonder Jacob phased—he must have been spitting nails.

"Edward, Alice mentioned having you go to my house while I wasn't there to be around my scent more. I think it might be a good idea, don't you?"

"Is that okay with you? I think it would help. I promise, I won't go alone, and I'll try not to destroy anything," he said sheepishly.

"Just stay out of my unmentionables, okay?" I teased.

"What kind of guy do you think I am, Bella? I'm insulted!" he exclaimed with mock affront. I giggled for the first time in what seemed like a while.

"I need to get ready for therapy now, Edward. Maybe I'll talk to you later?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. Have a good session." I could tell by his voice that he was smiling. "Oh, and Bella—thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so amazing. Goodbye," he said softly.

"Bye." I was in heaven.

**~*Jacob's POV*~**

That filthy blood sucking leech! How dare he talk to me that way, and then leave me to phase in Bella's room? He knew I was going to phase—he knew what I'd been thinking about him somehow. I knew I promised Bella that I would try not to interfere with her and _Edward,_ but I really wanted to talk to Sam about this. I didn't really have the sense that Edward meant us any harm, but I didn't trust him either—certainly not with Bella. I didn't like the way he was holding her hand, or the way he was so protective of her as though she was his. Vampires tended to be that way about their mates. Oh, God! I fervently hoped that he didn't think of her that way!

That would all have to wait until later though because I needed to be with Angela. She knew I was here! She sensed my presence! I just knew that she was on her way back to me, and I needed to be there to support her.

Walking into Angela's room, nothing had visibly changed. Sitting beside her bed, I took her little hand in mine and kissed it gently. "Ang, I'm here, baby. Bella told me you can sense me here, and I'm so glad. You're not alone, and you never will be again. I'm here, for _always_. I can't wait until you can open those beautiful brown eyes and talk to me. I need you," I sighed.

Not knowing when Angela would be able to understand me, I didn't want to burden her with things that were happening outside of her—she had enough to deal with trying to get back home to us. She might be able to sense my feelings too, so I tried to keep it under wraps. Slowly, I relaxed. Just sitting here holding her hand had a calming effect on me.

A while later, I realized I must have fallen asleep. Slumped over, I was really stiff, and I felt a squeezing sensation in my hand. Straightening up, I pulled on my hand to find that Angela's was firmly attached to it. She was holding my hand and squeezing back!

"Angela, baby? I can feel you. Can you move your hand?"

Nothing happened, but her hand continued to hold tightly to mine. I had a feeling the doctors would tell me this was nothing, but I knew they would be wrong. The excitement that filled me bubbled over, and I smiled wide. Even Edward Cullen couldn't piss me off right now.

"Well, hello! And who might you be?" A deep baritone boomed from the doorway.

Looking up, I came face to face with Angela's father, Reverend Weber. _Gulp._

**~*Mike's POV*~**

Again, they left me sitting in the corner of the therapy room, waiting for my therapist. These were the times I hated most—when I was alone. Then I had time to think and remember. When I was in my room, I had my laptop or one of my friends to chat with. I tried really hard NOT to have time to myself because that was when the nightmares started. Awake or asleep—they came.

Lauren. Tumbling...forever tumbling and slipping past me...just out of my reach. I broke my shoulder, and shattered my elbow. For the rest of my life I would have a painful reminder of what a loser I really was...what a fuck up. I couldn't even manage to grab onto her and keep her from—I couldn't think the word. Eyes open or closed, I could see her floating through the air in slow motion, screaming for someone to save her. I had her—I HAD her!—but my arm just wouldn't hold. My shoulder went, and my elbow shattered against something, and then the weakness took over, allowing her to slip away...banging against every surface in the van like a rag doll. For the rest of my days I would remember the cracking sound of her skull, her arms, her legs. Her screams. Her eyes as they met with mine, pleading with me to save her.

Lauren and I weren't close; I didn't even really like her. That isn't what mattered here. I failed a fellow human being. Feelings of unworthiness washed over me. I shouldn't have let her sit in the seat with the broken seat belt. Never mind that she insisted, that she laughed and scoffed that she never wore one. I should have forced her.

Again...in slow motion her body flew past me, eyes filled with terror as they met mine, pleading for me to save her. Squeezing my eyes shut, tears started leaking out, and my body started shaking. I gripped the arms of the wheelchair tightly, feeling a scream building up in my chest. If I opened my mouth, I would never stop screaming. They would lock me up, medicate me and I would be trapped in the van with Lauren for all eternity. I bit back the scream, drawing blood as my teeth sank into my bottom lip.

"Mike?"

I felt a hand on my leg, and my eyes flew open. Bella. I swiped at my face with my one working hand, embarrassed that she saw me this way.

When I looked in her eyes, I only saw concern and sympathy that I didn't deserve. Why did she have to show up here now and see me like this? _Pathetic._

"Mike? Can you hear me?" Bella asked with concern. "Hey, is anybody here paying ANY attention? You guys just left Mike here alone!" Now she sounded angry.

Nothing was working right; I felt sluggish. I heard what was going on around me, but it seemed like it was coming from a distance...down a tunnel.

"Mike?"

Suddenly, I was back in the van again with Lauren. It was happening again; I was reaching for her, grabbing at her, and my shoulder was giving out, my elbow cracking...

"NO! Lauren!" I screamed.

Opening my eyes, I found the entire physical therapy room staring at me in shock. Bella was holding my hand and was the only one who didn't look at me as though I had lost my mind.

"Oh, Mike," she whispered. "It's really bad, isn't it?"

I nodded, gripping her hand tighter. If she let go of me now, I would just fall into the abyss.

"Excuse me! Can someone get me Dr. Cullen, please? Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Bella called out. When they didn't move fast enough, she got angry. "I meant NOW."

Within a few minutes, a young, blonde doctor walked through the doors of the PT room. He looked like he just walked off the cover of GQ. I wasn't sure how she knew him, or what she thought he was going to do.

"Mike, I'll be right back, okay?" Bella asked soothingly. I nodded, watching her wheel herself over to Dr. Cullen.

He took over, wheeling her into a private room, and they left the door open enough so they could see me. I felt a little better knowing someone was watching over me. Just a little.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

When I entered the physical therapy room, I could see Mike sitting in his wheelchair alone in the corner. His eyes were scrunched tight, and he had a death grip on the arms of the wheelchair. The despair was coming off of him in waves; I could feel it, and it nauseated me. Heading towards him, I saw him bite his lip, drawing blood in the process. It looked like he was about to lose it completely.

"Mike?" I called softly. He didn't seem to hear me. "Mike?" I put my hand on his leg, and this time, his eyes flew open and met mine.

He wiped his tears away, looking embarrassed. He didn't seem to be fully present though; he seemed lost inside himself somewhere. Why was he sitting here in such a state by himself?

Angry, I called out for someone to help.

Mike seemed to retreat further, and I could feel the same blackness coming from him that I sensed yesterday.

"Mike?"

He seemed further away, and his body continued to stiffen. Suddenly he screamed out. "NO! Lauren!"

It was so gut wrenching, and I knew that he needed help. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to stare. I drew closer to him.

"Oh, Mike. It's really bad, isn't it?"

Mike nodded, gripping my hand tighter, and it felt as though I was his lifeline. I could almost sense a black pit yawning before him, waiting to swallow him whole. I shivered.

I demanded they call Carlisle for me. I had to speak to him and get Mike some real help. I suspected he wasn't being helped at all.

When Carlisle arrived, he wheeled me into a room where I left the door slightly ajar so I could keep an eye on Mike.

"Bella, is everything okay?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"Oh! Yes. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I called you because of my friend, Mike, over there. He was in the accident with me. He needs help, and I don't think he's getting it—or asking for it."

I went on to explain what I observed.

"He needs therapy, Bella. Sounds like flashbacks and survivor guilt. I know someone who's very good with such cases; I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I watched these oafs just ignore him and let him fall apart right under their noses! I just couldn't leave him to them. I'm afraid for him."

"You're a very good friend, Bella. Very observant, too. With some therapy, I think Mike will be just fine. I'll have my friend come in to see him later today—I'll give him a call as soon as I leave here." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Bella...I understand that you and Edward...have become friends." He began awkwardly.

"Yes. Imagine that. It's been an interesting few days for me. It started out...rocky. But we're working on it." I couldn't stop a goofy smile from spreading across my face.

"I'm glad. Edward needs...some happiness. He's got a gentle soul."

"Yes, under all the growling, I can see that." We laughed.

"See you soon, Bella. You have to come by the house once you are out of here." Carlisle winked.

Indeed.

After my therapy, Brandon, one of the orderlies, brought me back to my room. He was a big, muscled man with dark brown skin and jet black hair. He had a jolly face and always smiled at everyone.

"You know, that was really nice what you did for your friend before," Brandon said as we got into the elevator.

"That's what friends do, right?"

"Yeah. But that was cool how you yelled at them. It's not nice to ignore somebody that's in so much pain, like Mike is. Everybody thinks it's not their job. You're a cool chick, Miss Swan," he laughed.

"Well, thank you, Brandon! Just doing what I feel is necessary. We all have to face ourselves at the end of the day, right?" I smiled up at him.

"You got it, Miss Swan!" he chuckled.

As we entered my room, I was relieved to see it was empty. I was really exhausted and looking forward to some shut eye.

"You got yourself a boyfriend, Miss Swan?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well, maybe a secret admirer then." Brandon whistled.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Brandon?" I laughed.

"Take a look on your pillow, girl!" He pointed, wiggling his eyebrows.

There was a single, red rose on my pillow with a folded piece of paper next to it. My heart started pounding, and I blushed a deep red.

"Hmm. I'm betting you know exactly who _that's_ from. Let me move that to the tray for you. I'll get you into bed and give you some privacy."

"Thanks, Brandon."

He settled me on the bed and made sure I had everything I needed. Pulling the tray to me, I stroked the velvety petals of the rose gently with my index finger, then brought it to my nose and inhaled deeply. I adored the smell of roses.

Opening the square of white paper, I found a note written in an elegant hand. It was short, but very, very sweet.

_Bella,_

_Thinking of you._

_Edward_

**A/N: Review and get teased. If there is a review that really knocks my socks off, that reader will receive their own special preview of the next chapter. :-)**

**Please check out my one shots which are now posted on my profile and let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 14 Bella's Closet

***** This is an edited chapter. Thanks to my beta Jess (jkane180) for her tireless work and support!**

**A/N: My apologies that this update took longer than I promised many of you. Thank you for your patience. I now have the links to the banners for my fics posted on my profile if you are interested in seeing them. They were made by very talented ladies at FFFW.**

**Special Teasers went out this week to bellaandedwardforever02 and Horseluvr007. Thanks to all of my readers for their support, PMs and reviews - all the attention is almost as good as a kiss from Edward. Almost. :-)**

**A special thanks to Sherbe for offering to beta this chapter for me! I have greatly enjoyed our conversations.**

**Chapter 14**

**~Bella's Closet~**

**~*Jacob's POV*~**

Oh, my God. Angela's father was finally here, and I had no idea what to say to him. Standing up, I held out my hand. "Reverend Weber, I'm Jacob Black."

He graciously took my hand, although he eyed me a bit suspiciously. "Mr. Black. May I ask what your relationship is to my daughter?"

"Please call me Jacob. I, uh...had to lie to the hospital and tell them I was Angela's fiancé so they would allow me to be with her. I'm really sorry, sir—but she had no one. Angela and I haven't known each other for long, but I...love her." I started out strong but mumbled the last part, looking down at my shoes.

There was a long silence, and eventually, I looked up to meet Reverend Weber's direct gaze. He had straight salt-and-pepper hair, deep brown eyes just like Angela's and a kind face. His eyes probed mine for a while, studying me. Becoming very uncomfortable, I shifted from one foot to the other.

"You're a good man, Jacob—that much I can see. You _do_ love my daughter; I can see that as well. I'm stymied by the fact that she's never mentioned you to me. Does she love you, too?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Thank you, sir. As I said, Angela and I haven't known each other very long. It was kind of...love at first sight—at least for me. Bella introduced us. I know Angela has feelings for me, but I can't answer whether or not she loves me back. I sure hope so." I smiled nervously.

"The nurses tell me you haven't left her side—that you were even with her in Seattle. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that, considering my wife and I were out of the country. Have they contacted my sister, Miranda?"

"Yes. Miranda came when we were still in Seattle, but she had an emergency meeting and had to leave."

Reverend Weber grunted but didn't comment. A moment later a woman came flying into the room. She was a tall, thin, and impeccably dressed blonde.

"Oh, Angela!" she cried out.

"Carol, please. We don't know what she can hear; it's best to stay calm. The doctors say she's stable, sweetie." Reverend Weber reached out and put his arms around his wife. "Carol, this is Jacob Black. Angela's beau."

"W-what? Angela has a boyfriend? Since when?"

"A recent development, dear. I like him; he's good people." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weber. I'm sorry it isn't under happier circumstances," I said to Angela's mother.

"Nice to meet you, too." She had a ball of well-used tissues in her hand, and she swiped at her eyes. Heading over to Angela's side, she sat in the chair and took Angela's hand, bringing it to her cheek.

"Jacob, I understand that Bella was in the accident as well. How is she?" Reverend Weber turned to me. I indicated we should leave the room, not wanting to talk in front of Angela. Following me into the hallway, he leaned against the wall beside me.

"Bella broke her leg and cracked her pelvis. Her neck was cut up pretty bad too, but she's doing well. I can't say the same for Lauren Mallory though. I'm afraid she didn't make it."

"Oh, dear! I hadn't heard. I'll have to call her family. And everyone else?"

"The rest of them had minor injuries and were sent home. Bella and Mike Newton are the only two still in the hospital. Mike broke his shoulder and elbow trying to save Lauren. She was the only passenger without a seat belt."

"That's awful. Jacob, do you mind if my wife and I spend some time alone with Angela?"

"Of course not! I'll go home and take a shower. I'll be back later on. It was nice to meet you, sir. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

We shook hands, and I headed back to the Reservation. It would be good to see my boys and talk to Sam about the Edward situation. At least I didn't have to feel guilty leaving Angela for a while now. Thank God her father was so gracious.

When I got home, my dad told me the pack was down by the beach, stoking a fire. I spent a few minutes filling him in on recent events and then gave him a huge bear hug before heading out to find the crew. Night was falling, and as I looked back at my house, it looked so small and lonely. Gazing up at the clear sky, I could see stars starting to twinkle, and I felt the advent of change in the air. Breathing deep, I took off at a run to find my boys.

Reaching First Beach, I could see the smoke curling up into the clear sky as the bonfire got going. Cat-calls and laughter reached my ears, and I realized just how much I missed the camaraderie between us. It was only days, but felt more like months, since I had been with the pack. Perhaps being a different kind of creature, I needed this now more than a human man.

"Seth, you're so full of it! I can eat way more than you!" bragged Embry.

"No way, man! I'm telling you—I can eat all of you lightweights under the table!" Seth guffawed. He was the skinniest out of them all. I was dubious about the claim he was making, and a grin started to tug at my lips.

"Get outta town! I can eat more than Seth _and _Embry put together," Paul spoke up.

"Well, I think _I_ can give you a run for your money!" I spoke up, jogging out into the firelight.

There were cries of "Jacob!" and "Brother!" as the boys hugged me and slapped me on the back.

"Oh shit, now that Jacob's here...all bets are off." Paul rolled his eyes dramatically.

Sitting down on a log, I opened up the cooler and grabbed a beer. We talked and laughed, roasting hot dogs and chowing down. I ate more than all of them, as predicted. It felt good to be among my pack— to be home.

After all the fun died down, Sam called a meeting to order. "Okay, boys, let's settle down. We have some things to discuss. Congratulations are in order to Jacob who's found his imprint—may Angela heal quickly and join in our family."

There were whistles and choruses of "Hear, hear!" I blushed.

"Jacob has some other news to share with us. Puzzling and interesting but not necessarily threatening. Jacob, you have the floor." Sam gestured for me to take over.

I stood before my pack, shuffling my feet a bit nervously. "Thanks, Sam. Well, guys, a lot's happened recently. I'm just going to start at the beginning and fill you in."

I talked for a long time, filling the pack in on Bella's dream of me as a wolf, including her intuitive abilities, my experience imprinting on Angela, my witnessing the accident, my experiences with the Cullens—most especially with Edward, and how he seemed to read my thoughts precipitating my phasing in Bella's room.

There were lots of rumbles, grumbles and growls. Sam had to remind the guys several times to be quiet.

"What the hell is Bells doing hanging out with leeches?" Paul spit on the ground, getting up and stalking around angrily.

"I don't know, Paul, but the Cullens are...civilized as far as their kind goes. They don't hunt humans," Sam reminded gently.

"Who cares? Bella's family. They need to stay away from her. I say we put a scare into them," Paul seethed.

"Paul, she wants them around. I tried to talk to her, and she cut me down. She told me if I couldn't respect the fact that the Cullens were her friends, then I had to leave," I spoke up.

"She _what_?" Paul's body started to tremble. Sam got up quickly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Paul. You will calm yourself NOW!" Sam commanded.

Seth, Quil and Embry just sat watching the whole thing play out. None of them said a word. After a few minutes of silence, Seth spoke up. "We have a treaty with them, don't we? Aren't they like—vegetarians? So if they can try to meet us half way, can't we meet them half way?" he asked quietly.

Paul rounded on Seth, eyes full of fire. Sam pinned Paul with his gaze, letting out a warning growl and Paul sat back down, eyes on his feet.

"Yes, Seth, we WILL meet them half way. So long as the Cullens don't break the treaty, _we_ won't either. I don't like Bella being friends with them, but that's not our decision to make. From here on out, we need to keep our eyes open. Now, there's the matter of the vampires we've been tracking around Seattle. They're getting rather close to this area. They're not with the Cullens, as far as I know, and they are _not_ vegetarians. We'll take a no mercy policy with those leeches. But the Cullens are to be left untouched. Understood?" Sam made his instructions clear.

Everyone but Paul nodded their ascent readily. Paul looked up with anger in his eyes, muttering something about "leeches" under his breath.

"Paul! Are. We. Clear?" Sam invoked his Alpha command.

"Yes, Sam," Paul acquiesced. He had no other choice at the moment, but I worried that he might cause trouble down the road.

**~*Edward's POV*~**

I asked Emmett if he would drop the rose off to Bella for me. I thought it best not to push my luck and go near her again so soon, but I wanted her to know I was thinking about her. God, she was all that was on my mind now! It was my fervent hope that my decision to stay was the right one. When I heard Bella's tears and her pleas for me to stay...I just couldn't bear to leave her. I had no desire to leave at all, and I was no longer able to deny that I felt something for this unique human. Bella fascinated me, and just when I thought I had a handle on things, she ripped the rug out from under me yet again.

Jasper had agreed to go to Bella's house with me, so I could get used to her scent. Alice wanted to come, but I thought it best if I was with Jasper, so he could keep my emotions in check. It just wouldn't do if I destroyed Bella's home. I hung my head as I thought about the way I'd torn through her shirt in my room. I couldn't believe that I went and admitted that to Bella! By all rights she should have told me never to darken her door again, but she surprised me once again by still wanting me around.

Silently, Jasper and I flew through the woods toward Bella's. She apparently lived in a cottage nestled in the woods behind her father's house. We would have to be careful that Chief Swan didn't catch us there—permission or not—it would be tough to explain. We would hear him coming long before he had a chance of seeing us, so I wasn't too concerned.

The night was clear, the stars twinkling in the velvety sky. Silly as it was, I wished on one—I wished that Bella would be safe, that whatever was best for her is what would be—even if that meant I couldn't be near her. The thought of never seeing her again caused a tearing feeling in my chest, and I grunted under the burden of it.

_Edward, you okay?_

"Yes, fine. I'm thinking too much is all." I sighed. Nothing new there.

Jasper smirked. _You're starting to realize how important Bella is, aren't you? I could feel the willingness for self-sacrifice pouring off you._

"Yes, Jasper. She _is _important, and I don't want to be the cause of any harm coming to her. If that means that Bella needs to stay away from me..." I couldn't finish the sentence. The thought was becoming too painful. I was in trouble, and I knew it.

_Don't worry. Alice sees the two of you together. Yes, that could change, but it's the way things are lining up. Try to calm yourself before we get to Bella's house. It won't help your control if you arrive there upset._

I nodded, and we continued in companionable silence. It was very convenient for our purposes that Bella's cottage backed up to the main woods. We were able to go from our house to hers without leaving cover but once. We came upon it from behind, where there was a lovely garden. There were pathways winding through flowers and a small gazebo with a bench all the way to the rear. Alice said that Bella painted, and I expected this garden was very inspirational for her.

Entering through the sliding glass doors, I found a spiral staircase beyond which was a kitchen and living area. The cottage was very homey without being cluttered. The brown leather couch looked very welcoming, yet elegant. Bella's scent wasn't very strong here, and Jasper's calming influence kept me in check. Moving further into the living area, I saw a closed door off to the right which I suspected was Bella's bedroom.

Looking uncertainly at Jasper, I walked slowly toward the door. I was a vampire; there was nothing I should be afraid of...and yet I felt fear pooling in my abdomen. I was so afraid of losing control again—not because I would rip more of Bella's clothing—but the true kernel of fear came from the thought that I might never get used to her scent, might never be able to be near her without the inner monster wanting her dead.

_Get a hold of yourself, Edward! You can do this, I promise._

Placing my hand on the doorknob, I turned it slowly and inched open the door. Bella's scent was more concentrated here, and I growled low in my throat, entering the room slowly. It was a simple room with hardwood floors like the rest of the cottage and a throw rug in swirls of purple. The walls were the palest lilac, and there was a queen size bed, nightstand, dresser, desk and two doors. I assumed one went to a bathroom and the other a closet. Remembering how Bella told me not to snoop into her 'unmentionables,' I let out a small laugh. Jasper looked at me quizzically.

"Inside joke," I replied, shaking my head.

I went to the door most likely to be the closet and opened it slowly. It was a walk-in closet, and Bella's heady scent wafted out stronger than ever, causing me to slam my teeth together, clenching my jaw tight. Venom pooled in my mouth, and I swallowed it back, my body becoming rigid.

_Easy, Edward. Go slowly; don't rush it._

I left the door partially open and just stood there with my eyes closed, allowing Bella's scent to wash over me. I'm not sure how long I was standing there but, eventually, the venom stopped flowing, and I felt I was in full control again. Feeling satisfied, I opened the door further and started the process over.

Once I had the door completely open, I entered the closet slowly. Bella's scent took hold, swirling about my head, filling my senses. I snarled, and Jasper grabbed my arms. Snapping my teeth together at the air, I could almost taste Bella's essence on my tongue.

_Try to remember Bella—who she is,what she's like—not just the scent that drives the beast._

Bringing Bella's face to mind—her lovely eyes, rosebud mouth and soft voice—made a difference. The scent was still there driving me mad, but I realized that if I were to destroy it, I would also be destroying the sweetness that was Bella. Her cold, lifeless body flashed through my mind. To never speak with her again, wonder about what she was thinking, feel that electricity that started to flow whenever I touched her, feel her warm little hand touch my marble face...that was unbearable to me now. I turned my head and met Jasper's gaze, my eyes tortured.

_Ah, you understand now, don't you? Your desire to be in her company is beginning to override your desire for a quick fix of her blood._

"Yes. I wouldn't trust myself around her yet, but it's happening. I was so afraid that I would never be able to acclimate to her scent, that I would always be out of control."

Jasper smiled. "Do you think I can let go of your arms now?"

"Yes. But stay close. Bella will kill me if I destroy her clothes." I couldn't suppress a small smile.

After a while, I was able to walk around her closet, drawing close to the clothes hanging there. I walked out of the closet and back in. I managed to get through it without harming any of Bella's clothing and only snapped my teeth once.

On our way out, I noticed the spiral staircase again. Curious, I climbed up to see where it led. At the top of the stairs was a loft with huge windows overlooking the garden—it was breathtaking. Paintings hung along the walls, and I walked along slowly, admiring them. Bella was obviously very talented; her paintings were as unique as she was. There was one canvas that sat against the wall, covered. I didn't want to pry, so I left it as it was.

As I turned to go back down the stairs, an easel caught my eye. There was paint splotched on the floor that hadn't been cleaned up, and this seemed out of character for Bella, who appeared to be neat and organized. There was a strange sliding pattern to the paint, as though something had slid through it or landed in it. Looking up, my eyes rested on the last painting she had been working on, and my breath caught. If I had a heart, it would have been hammering in my chest.

"Jasper!" I called out.

Jasper came bounding up the steps and looked at the painting that had my rapt attention. Leaping from the canvas in full-blown technicolor and exquisite detail was a much larger version of my golden eyes.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

I had just finished suffering through what I called "hospital slop." Throughout dinner, I kept staring at the beautiful rose that Edward had left for me. My heart picked up speed every time I reread his note, as short as it was. I felt strongly that we had crossed another threshold in our growing friendship. Charlie stopped in after dinner to see me.

"Hey, Bells! Sorry; work has been crazy. There seems to be a string of animal attacks that started around Seattle and is branching out this way," he sighed, sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"That's okay, Dad. I've had plenty of visitors, and I understand. You're the police chief, after all. What kind of animal attacks?"

"Some kind of large bears, we think. We've been out in the woods a lot, hunting, but no sightings."

"I hope you're being careful, Dad!"

"Always, Bells. Heard from your mother?"

"She called a few times. Since I'm not 'seriously injured' she thought it best to stay on the road with Phil." A deep sigh escaped before I could stop it. Charlie looked away and grunted.

"So hey, I talked to Mike's parents, and they said they haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary."

_Nice change of subject, Charlie._

"Oh, please. Mike had some kind of episode in physical therapy this morning. I had them call Dr. Cullen, and he's having a colleague brought in to help. I guess Mike's parents are about as observant as the docs around here." I snorted with derision as I explained the episode with Mike that led up to calling in Carlisle.

"Woah. Bells, you did a really good thing for Mike. I'm sure Carlisle will get him the help he needs now. So, how are you feeling? When are you getting sprung from this place?"

"I'm feeling pretty good; therapy is going well. I think I should be out of here in a day or so. Since the cottage is mostly on one floor, I'll be able to get around. I just needed to work out getting to rehab, but Alice has offered to help with that."

"That's great! So...who's the rose from?" Charlie looked down, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. Why he was embarrassed about _me_ getting a rose, I wasn't sure. Maybe it was his own nosiness that was causing it.

"Um, Edward Cullen." My face colored, and I picked at the sheet, looking down.

"Mm-hm. He's Carlisle's nephew, isn't he?"

"Yes, Alice's brother."

"Something I should know about there?" Charlie asked carefully.

"Not yet, but maybe." I blushed deeper, a silly grin on my face.

"Oh, here we go. You're smitten, Bella, aren't you?" Charlie looked me right in the eye, and I couldn't deny it.

"Sort of, but I don't know if he feels the same as me."

"May I?" Charlie pointed to the note folded on the tray, and I nodded. He picked it up and read it, mumbling to himself and nodding his head. "Ayuh, he feels the same as you do."

"What? How do you know?" I laughed, but inside, my heart started pounding.

"Because women share feelings easier. For a man to leave you a rose _and _write you a note like this—it means he's smitten, too. Trust your daddy, Bells." He winked.

Charlie and I talked a while longer about Mike, Angela and the fact that Lauren's funeral was tomorrow. I felt guilty that I wouldn't be there, but Charlie said he and the rest of our friends were going. In a way I was glad that Mike wouldn't have to face that. I started to yawn, so we ended our visit with a hug.

After Charlie left, I turned the lights down, looking around the room—the pale green walls, white linoleum floor, cheap wood and vinyl chairs...all made for such a _cheery_ atmosphere—especially for an artist. I couldn't wait to go home.

Flipping on the TV, I watched some silly talk show but grew bored—I should have asked someone to get me a good book to read. My eyelids started to droop, and I knew I should get some sleep. I guess a part of me was staying up late hoping that Edward would call or come by. But I was just so tired...

"_Bella..." A voice called to me. "Bella..."_

_Opening my eyes, I found myself in the clearing. Looking around, I saw a female form across from me._

"_Who's there?"_

"_Bella, we need to talk." The woman was dressed in a filmy white dress and had long dark hair. I wasn't able to make out much about her from this distance, but she was about my height and build._

"_Who are you?"_

"_You."_

"_What?" I was confused._

_In a flash she was in front of me, and I gasped. It reminded me of the way Edward moved so quickly in my dream of him, and I surmised that she might be a vampire, too._

"_Don't be afraid. You have nothing to fear from yourself, do you?" Her laugh was tinkling, like a bell chime—it reminded me of Alice's._

_Looking closely at her, I realized that she WAS me, but not me. She was far more beautiful than me, sculpted from stone, with long mahogany hair that curled to perfection, ruby lips and...golden eyes._

"_You...you are me. But how?"_

"_I'm your future self, Bella. But you have to remember how subjective the 'future' can be. The decisions you make every day alter the trajectory of where you're heading. That's why I'm here. There are some things in this life that we cannot escape, but the way we handle them can make all the difference. Are you with me?"_

_I nodded, unable to speak. It felt as though there was a huge ball of cotton in my throat, and an icy finger of fear ran up my spine as I started to shake. Beautiful Bella (as I was starting to think of her in my head) raised her hand to my cheek in a gentle caress. Her hand was ice cold, like Edward's._

"_You...I...will become like Edward then?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is that one of those things we cannot escape?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Will I be with Edward?"_

_She looked down then and sighed, the finger of fear turned into an icy hand wrapping itself around my heart._

"_That's why I'm here, Bella. There are things that are going to happen, no matter what you do, no matter what Edward does. If you handle it wrong, then all will be lost. I will be lost and you along with me. And Edward..." She broke off on a sob._

"_Tell me what to do!"_

"_I can't. I don't have all the answers, but I can lead you in the right direction. You must NOT tell Edward about me yet. There are going to be things that I ask you to keep from him, and although it will pain you to do so, you must do it."_

_Shaking my head, I crossed my arms and set my jaw. "No. I will not lie to Edward. Surely he'll help me with this!"_

_Beautiful Bella's eyes looked sad but not surprised. "I knew that would be your answer. Let me show you what happens in the future if you don't listen to me."_

_Sweeping her arm towards the center of the clearing, she came to stand beside me with her arm around my shoulder. As she held me, the clearing slowly disappeared to be replaced by the palace from my previous dream. The same pale, dark-haired man was sitting upon his throne, his red eyes glittering._

"_You will join us."_

"_N-no. Please let me go."_

_He threw his head back and laughed. "I'm afraid it's too late for that now, my dear."_

_Suddenly there was a scuffle outside the huge oak doors behind me, and I could hear muffled voices. The doors burst open, and there stood Edward, snarling._

"_Bella! Are you okay?" Edward asked, and I nodded quickly._

_Turning his furious gaze to the man on the throne, Edward lunged. Immediately, he was stopped in mid air and flung to the floor, writhing in pain._

"_How dare you come in here like this!" The man on the throne stepped forward, snapping his fingers. Two other men with red eyes grabbed Edward up off the floor and pushed him to his knees before the man, as Edward struggled and growled._

"_You impudent little imp. You had a place here; you both did. But now... well..." With a sickening crack, he twisted Edward's head..._

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! PLEASE NO! OH, GOD!"

I sat up, drenched in sweat. I couldn't shake the horrific visual of them hurting Edward...killing him. Tears streamed from my eyes, and I couldn't catch my breath. My feet were tangled in the sheets, and all the thrashing caused me to bang my cast into the bed rail, sending white hot pain shooting through me.

"Bella?" A voice filled with concern came from the darkness—a silken, velvet voice. My chest squeezed closed as I thought of what I had just seen, and the rest of my breath left me. I rocked back and forth, keening, convinced I was about to lose consciousness.

I felt a cool hand on my back, and I looked up into Edward's beautiful eyes. I had to still be dreaming because he could never be here like this with me—never be this close to me, touching me.

"Jasper, what's happening to her?" Edward's voice came again, closer this time, and I could smell his sweet breath.

"I'm not sure, Edward. Whatever it is, it was enough to scare her straight into a panic attack. Let me see what I can do." Jasper's voice came from the other side of my bed, and I felt a wave of calm washing over me.

Looking into Edward's eyes, I saw nothing but concern reflected—there was no hunger in the golden depths, no loss of control. His face was a few inches from mine, and as the band around my chest loosened, I breathed deep of his sweet scent, closing my eyes.

"That's it darlin'. Breathe in and out. You're okay." Jasper's drawl came from my right side.

Little by little, the painful crushing in my chest let go, and I could draw in the cool air tinged with the heavenly scent that was Edward. I kept my eyes closed, in part because I was afraid I was still dreaming, and partly because I knew once they were open, I would have to explain myself. A side benefit was Edward being so close to me...the smell of him permeating my senses like a little piece of heaven. Slowly, the tension drained from my body, and Edward helped me lay back against the pillows, taking my hand in his gently. I could feel his lips touch the back of my hand lightly, and the electric current I already felt jolted up even higher, causing my eyes to fly open.

"You can feel it, too, can't you?" Edward whispered. I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak yet. With his other hand, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear, lingering a bit longer than necessary. My heart started beating harder, and my eyes widened, afraid this would be a problem for him, but he simply moved back a few inches, dropping his hand away.

"H-how can you be here?" My curiosity would not allow me to remain silent any longer.

Edward smirked. "I spent a lot of time in your closet tonight."

"Okay..." I said uncertainly. What did that mean exactly?

"Well, I'm getting acclimated to your scent. I've been sitting here next to your bed for a few hours, and the longer I'm here, the easier it becomes. Jasper only had to pry me off you once."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"That last part was just a joke, Bella." Edward's lips twitched.

"Not funny. You said you've been here a _few hours_? You've been watching me sleep!" I was more upset about this than his not-so-funny joke.

"My apologies; I didn't want to wake you. I thought it would be good for me to be close by without having to worry about your...accelerating heart rate." Edward gave me this crooked smile that sent my heart rate climbing.

"Like this you mean?" I smiled.

"Yes, like that."

"I'm sorry. I guess I do that a lot when I'm around you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." There was that crooked smile again.

"So, you're getting used to my scent? Is this becoming easier for you then?"

"Yes, a number of things have made it much easier," Edward said softly, bringing my hand up to his lips and placing a soft kiss on it while looking deeply into my eyes. My heart started hammering and my breath caught, but the only recognition I saw in him was a slight stiffening of his body.

"Yes, I see that. Apparently, it's _me_ that needs to get myself under control now," I answered with a weak smile.

"Bella, what happened before? You were so scared; it was disturbing."

What was I supposed to say? My future self came to tell me I have to hide things from you and showed me some weirdo with red eyes killing you if I don't go along with it? While I always believed in honesty in relationships, if what Beautiful Bella said was true, then I needed to be very careful. At the thought of someone hurting Edward, a sob ripped from my chest.

"Bella? What is it?" Edward's other hand came up to caress my face, and it was my undoing. The tears started flowing, and I felt like I had been painted into a corner. Mutely, I just shook my head as he held my face in his hands and wiped away my tears. "Shh...it's okay."

Jasper placed his hand on my arm and sent wave upon wave of calm into me. It took a long time to work, but slowly, I calmed down. Edward sat patiently, holding my hands or stroking my cheek lightly.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me." My face colored with embarrassment.

"Don't apologize, Bella. Tell me what's wrong." Edward looked into my eyes earnestly.

"I–I can't really talk about it. I was dreaming about something that I've been sworn to secrecy not to discuss with anyone. I'm sorry."

"It must be something very unpleasant. Is someone threatening you? Because if they are— " A strange darkness fell over Edward's eyes, and I could feel his protective side emerging.

"N-no." I drew back from him, frightened by the intense look on his face, and I knew then that Beautiful Bella was right. I _couldn't_ tell him.

"Edward, you're scaring her!" Jasper chided, covering me with a blanket of calm. Turning to me, he said, "Bella, it's okay. Edward is just very protective."

Afraid to look up and meet his eyes, I looked down at my lap, frozen. What if he saw the truth in my eyes? It was obvious that there would be no talking to Edward; if he thought there was a danger, he would act out of instinct just like he had with Jacob. Maybe my future self knew her stuff. The thought of losing Edward created a gaping hole in my middle. If there was something I could do to avoid it, I would do it, even if he was angry with me later on.

"Bella, I didn't mean to scare you," Edward said softly, taking my hand again.

"No, it's okay. I've just been on an emotional roller coaster lately, and it's all catching up to me. I'll be fine."

"You need some sleep, I should go."

"Do you have to? Go?"

A small smile played about Edward's lips...those perfect lips. "I thought you didn't like me watching you sleep."

"Well, it's too late now; you already did. Besides, I really don't want to be alone right now. I know I sound like a baby."

"No, not at all. I'll stay right here as long as you need me—if that's okay with Jasper—I still can't be alone with you." I could hear regret in his voice, and it warmed my heart.

"That's fine by me; I'll just let Alice know." Jasper moved into the corner of the room, taking out his cell.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Edward helped me settle into bed and get comfortable. Because of the cast on my leg, I really had no choice but to lay on my back. I closed my eyes, and he stroked my hair lightly. And that's how I fell into a dreamless slumber—with Edward stroking my hair with one hand, the fingers of his other entwined with mine.

**~0~**

**A/N: Thoughts? Much more progress has been made between E&B this chapter. What do we think of future Bella coming to have a dream chat? This could only mean trouble...**

**Again, all reviewers will get TEASED! Whoever rocks my socks will get a special preview all their own. :-)**


	16. Chapter 15 Tipping Points

*****This is an edited chapter. Thanks to my beta Jess (jkane180) for her tireless work!**

**Chapter 15**

**~Tipping Points~**

**~*Edward's POV*~**

Jasper and I stared at the painting in silence. I was in awe that Bella had captured my essence on canvas before having ever laid eyes on me. Alice and Bella had both explained Bella's visions and dreams to me, but to experience it firsthand left me speechless.

The expression in my captured eyes was intense but not fierce. They were eyes meant to draw in my prey, and combined with my scent, could dazzle. Thinking about the first time I came across Bella in the ER, it now made sense to me that she'd said, 'I miss you.' It clicked home that Bella had been seeing me in her dreams—painting me—before we met. Although I was not unfamiliar with gifts of this sort, due to my exposure to Alice, for some reason it shook me to my foundation. Maybe because it was so intensely personal—because she knew she was going to meet me, trusted in it and developed feelings based on that trust.

This caused me to feel more ashamed than ever. Bella had trusted in her dreams and feelings, but the first thing I did when I came across her was look for a covert way to end her life. Again, it was glaringly obvious to me that I didn't deserve to breathe the same air as Bella. I should turn tail and run to Alaska—or even farther—but I was in too deep now; it was too late for that. The only thing that was going to keep me away from Bella now, was Bella. If she asked me to leave her alone, I would. It seemed that my feelings for her took hold quickly—and were deepening even faster—although there was no other woman for me to compare this with since I'd never felt this way before.

_Edward, are you alright? _

Jasper's thoughts snapped me back to the present moment, and I shook off the thoughts that crowded my mind.

"Yes, I'm fine."

_So many emotions flying through you just now, it's hard to keep up. I dare say you've made some serious revelations, haven't you? You're reaching the tipping point now._

I nodded, closing my eyes. "I am. I have. I won't turn away unless she wants me to—I don't think I can."

_This is a good thing, Edward. But I warn you—now more than ever—you need to be vigilant around Bella. Don't lull yourself into a false sense of security and think you can be alone with her. I don't need Alice to tell me that won't end well._

Jasper's words sliced through me. It was painful to think that I was capable of hurting the only woman I had ever cared about in over one hundred years. One slip and Bella's fragile existence would crumble under my stone hands; her tender flesh would give easily under my sharp venom coated teeth.

"Jasper, will I ever be able..." I whispered in a strangled voice.

_Yes, I think you will. It's just going to take some time, Edward._

"I need to go to her. I have to be near her right now. Will you come with me?" I turned to Jasper with pleading eyes.

"Yes, of course. It's late though; Bella's probably asleep," he said, glancing at his watch.

"I know; I think it's the perfect time to be near her. It'll be much easier for me when she's sleeping."

"Good point," Jasper grinned.

When we reached the hospital, we took the same route Emmett and I had taken to Bella's room. When the door to the stairway opened and Bella's scent wafted out, I barely needed Jasper to reign me in. I attributed this to spending so much time at her house tonight. Cautiously, we approached her room, and the scent remained tolerable.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but visiting time was over hours ago." A nurse happened to catch us before we entered the room.

Turning to her, I gave her my best puppy eyes and got close enough for her to catch my scent.

"I understand, but I really need to be with Bella right now. Please?"

"Miss Swan is sleeping, sir. If she was awake, I would let you in." She softened a bit.

"I won't wake her; I promise. I just want to sit by her bed for a while." I leaned closer, looking a bit more pathetic.

The nurse teetered, trying to decide what to do. "Well, alright. But I didn't see you. If you get caught, you didn't have permission to be here."

"Thank you so much! I never saw a nurse. Did you, Jasper?"

"Nope, never saw anyone." Jasper grinned as we quietly entered Bella's room.

With my vampire vision, I didn't need a lot of light to see Bella clearly. She was breathtaking even in her slumber—mahogany hair fanned out across the pillow, her little hand tucked under the side of her face.

Being what we are, Jasper and I were able to move about the room silently, without fear of waking Bella. We were also able to speak in whispers fast and low enough that human ears could not pick up on it. Some of our traits actually came in handy for things other than stalking and killing prey. A wry smile crossed my face.

_Are you okay here, Edward?_

"Yes. I think being around her scent tonight has desensitized me a great deal. I actually feel pretty good right now—in control."

_I think that's partly it, but I also think it's more than that. Your feelings are beginning to override your instincts. We won't be able to test my theory until you've been away from her scent for a while, though._

"I hope you're right, Jasper. That would mean I've turned a corner–that we might have a chance after all." Hearing the fervent hope in my own voice, I knew that I believed it, that I would be intensely disappointed if it wasn't so.

_Edward, stop thinking so much. Just be with her; that's what you came here for, right?_

I smirked, knowing Jasper was right. Over-thinking things was my specialty, and overreacting was a major flaw that I was trying to work on. As vampires, our bodies weren't the only things that were 'set in stone.' Whatever idiosyncrasies we came into this life with, we held to, and it was extremely difficult—although not impossible—to change.

Jasper had retreated to the far corner of the room and was texting Alice. The soft clicking of the keys was somewhat comforting to me, and I was lulled by the sounds of that, in addition to Bella's soft breathing and steady heart beat. I was beginning to love the sound of her heart; it was like a soothing balm to me. Closing my eyes, I let all the sounds wash over me. No, I wasn't able to sleep, but a peace settled over me that was almost as satisfying.

I'm not sure how long I was there like that—my muscles didn't tire, and I could sit still as a statue as long as I wanted to. A change slowly came over Bella, and I opened my eyes and observed. Her heart rate elevated the slightest bit, and she appeared restless. Soon after, she started to murmur in her sleep.

"Who's there?"

Did she know I was here? We were completely silent. There would be no auditory indicators that Jasper and I were in her room.

"Who are you?" she mumbled.

Maybe she sensed my presence somehow. I wondered if she was waking.

"What?" Bella sounded confused, and I realized that she must be conversing with someone in her dream.

Leaning in closer, I paid rapt attention, fascinated. Bella's heart rate increased a bit more, and she turned her face slightly towards me, affording me a better view of her expression. Her brow creased slightly.

"Me...but how?" Her words were becoming less intelligible as she grew agitated. Bella started to squirm around in her sleep, and I strained to understand the words that slurred from between her lips.

"...like Edward then?"

"Is that one of those...can escape?"

"Will I be with Edward?"

When she asked if she would be with me, it came through clearly and with such yearning that my long-dead heart nearly restarted. Bella was dreaming of me...she hoped to be with me. Although I was sorry she was distressed in her dreams, I couldn't help but smile at those words as they fell from her lips.

Bella's heart started to race, and her expression turned fearful. I wondered if I should wake her—it was almost painful to see her like this—but I knew it was just a dream. Wanting to protect her from a dream seemed a bit excessive, so I restrained myself.

"No...surely he'll help me..." Again, I couldn't catch all her words, but this time she seemed to be angry.

There were a few moments of silence, and I thought Bella was about to settle down. Suddenly her heart rate doubled, and she drew in a startled breath, gripping the sheet in her fist tightly.

"N-no. Please let me go." She cried out plaintively, and the abject fear in her voice made me decide to wake her.

A moment later she awakened, sitting straight up, heart crashing in her chest. "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! PLEASE NO! OH, GOD!"

"Bella?" I called out to her softly, not wanting to startle her. Placing my hand on her back, I rubbed small, soothing circles.

Bella looked up into my eyes with disbelief. Jasper came to her bedside, projecting calming feelings to her, and eventually, she settled down, closing her eyes. I helped her lie back against the pillows and brought her hand to my lips, placing a small kiss there. I felt a jolt of electricity pass between us, and Bella's eyes flew open, meeting mine.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" I whispered, and she nodded mutely. Encouraged by the fact that I was not alone in this feeling, and wanting any excuse to touch her, however innocently, I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear—my fingers lingering on her silken tresses, reveling in the feel.

Bella's heart started hammering, blood whooshing through her veins, pulse points thumping louder than ever, her eyes growing wide. Dropping my hand, I moved back a bit, but I wasn't even sure it was necessary at this point.

"H-how can you be here?" Bella stammered out.

"I spent a lot of time in your closet tonight." I smirked at her.

Bella grew embarrassed when she realized I had been watching her sleep. She couldn't know how much it meant to me, how soothing it had been. We talked about how it was becoming easier for me to be around her scent. When I placed another kiss on her hand, and her heart rate climbed again, my body grew rigid, but I felt no need to move away—no growling, no urge to drink her blood. The burning in my throat grew more intense, but it was bearable.

"Bella, what happened before? You were so scared; it was disturbing." My curiosity about her dream got the best of me, and I had to ask.

Bella froze, not meeting my gaze. She seemed to be thinking hard, perhaps deciding whether or not to talk about it. It was at times like this that it was extremely frustrating that I couldn't read her mind.

"Bella? What is it?" I reached up to caress her face, and tears spilled over, her breath hitching. She shook her head as I wiped away the tears that fell, ignoring the urge to place them on my tongue. "Shh... it's okay."

Jasper sent her waves of calm, and I held her hand, stroking her face until she settled down. It took quite a while, and I wondered what it was that had her so twisted up inside. When I asked her to tell me what was bothering her, she said she was dreaming about something she was sworn to secrecy not to discuss. My protective side rose up, and I ended up frightening her, causing Jasper to scold me. It was hard for me to suppress that side of myself. The thought of someone threatening Bella—causing her any distress—angered me beyond reason. I knew now that I would stand against _anyone_ that moved to harm her. I could tell that pressing the issue would not be helpful and would likely agitate her more, so with some difficulty, I dropped it.

Knowing she needed sleep, I reluctantly offered to leave. I was elated when she asked if I could stay—there was nothing I wanted to do more at that moment than sit by her side while she slept.

Tucking Bella in, I stroked her hair gently, enjoying the silken feel under my ultra sensitive fingertips. I purred lightly, but it was low enough that even Jasper couldn't hear. In all my years as a vampire, I had never purred before, and it made me smile. I tangled the fingers of my other hand with hers as she drifted to sleep. I didn't need Jasper's gift to realize that she was as content as I was, and I suspected there would be no more disturbing dreams for her this night.

**~*Jacob's POV*~**

The pack meeting went well, with the exception of Paul's reaction, and I anticipated issues with him in the future. Although I was not happy with Bella's choice of Edward, I did know deep down that the Cullens seemed to be decent—for bloodsucking leeches. The treaty with them had been in place since the time of my great, great grandfather—that had to mean something. If I was honest with myself, I could see how protective Edward was over Bella, and that fact made me feel a little better about her association with him. If someone threatened her, I was pretty sure he would do whatever necessary to defend her and ask questions later—a creature after my own heart as far as that was concerned.

Since the Webers were with Angela, I decided to grab a hot shower and a night of sleep in my own bed. It seemed like so long since I slept in my cramped little room, and I actually missed it. I suspected that once Angela recovered, I would be leaving this little home for good. I didn't worry too much about my dad; people on the reservation took care of their own. There were lots of unattached boys around to lend a helping hand.

Waking in the morning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I stretched my stiff muscles. I could smell eggs and bacon, and my stomach rumbled loudly. Grinning, I threw on some sweats and headed out to the kitchen to find Emily cooking.

"Sam thought you could use a good, hearty meal." She turned to me with a smile.

"Oh, thanks, Em! You're the best! I really haven't been eating good since Angela..."

Emily slid the eggs and bacon onto a plate and handed me a cup of steaming hot coffee. I licked my lips in anticipation, joining my dad at the tiny table in the dining area.

"Morning, Dad!"

"Morning, Jake. I'm glad you were able to come home for a little spell." He smiled at me, his craggy face lighting up. He knew my time here was limited as well; I could see it in his eyes as we ate in companionable silence. Emily gave me a second helping, without even asking; she knew us wolf boys so well. _Smirk_.

After washing the dishes, Emily said goodbye and left to go back to Sam—she was a treasure.

"Well, I'm heading back to the hospital. I'll catch you later, Dad," I said, getting up from the table.

"I'm keeping you and Angela in my thoughts. I hope she wakes up soon, son."

"Thanks, Dad." I hugged him tight.

On the way to the hospital, I started becoming anxious to see Angela. Despite that, I decided to look in on Bella first. Even though our last conversation had ended on a somewhat lighter note, I wanted to make sure things were good between us. As I neared her room, I smelled the distinct stench of vampire. _Ick._ I didn't think I would ever get used to that wretched smell, even if I could accept her friendship with them. They really reeked! Wrinkling my nose, I started taking shallow breaths as I reached the doorway.

There were no voices coming from Bella's room. Now that I thought about it, it was rather early for visitors. Peering around the doorway, I saw Edward sitting in a chair next to Bella's bed holding her hand. His eyes were closed, and his face looked...really content. I had never seen Edward with his guard down before—it was strange, and I felt slightly voyeuristic.

My scent must have reached him then because his eyes flew open to meet mine, and his finger came up to his lips. Jasper silently appeared from the corner of the room, and he nodded my way. Bella slept on, contentedly, her breathing even. A small smile played about her lips, and I suspected that, on some level, she knew Edward was there. I pointed out to the hallway, and Edward nodded. I waited outside the room for him, and he appeared silently a moment later.

"Jacob," Edward greeted softly, inclining his head.

"How is she? Is everything alright? I just wanted to check on her before I headed back to Angela's room."

"She's fine; thanks for your concern. She had a few bad dreams during the night. She requested that I stay with her," he explained politely. There was no trace of animosity in his words.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to offer some comfort to her. Were the dreams about the accident?" This caused me to wonder if Angela was having bad dreams. The thought made me feel a little sick to my stomach, knowing she was trapped inside herself.

"No, I don't think so. Bella didn't want to talk about it." Edward looked a bit frustrated at that.

"The girl _is_ stubborn." I smiled.

"She's very strong. I don't think anyone could make her do anything," Edward replied, looking thoughtful.

"Well, I guess I'll stop back to see her later on when she's awake. Can you let her know I stopped by?"

Edward nodded. I started to walk away and turned back, but found Edward staring at me expectantly already. What was with this guy? Was he psychic, too?

"I read thoughts Jacob," he answered.

"Oh. Everyone's?" _Crap. He must have immense control. The things I was thinking when we last spoke_...

"All but Bella's. For some reason she's completely silent to me. And yes, I _do _have incredible control," he smirked.

"I just want to let you know that we had a pack meeting last night..." I began.

"Tell Sam thank you," he answered, obviously picking it out of my head.

"Stay out of my head! That's really disturbing, you know?"

"Sorry, I can't really control it. I'll watch out for Paul; he seems particularly volatile."

"Yes, he has anger issues. Sam is the Alpha; Paul has no choice but to follow his command."

"Right. But there are ways around anything. I'll tell Bella you were here. Oh, and Jacob—do you know anything about the vampires that have been headed this way from the Seattle area?"

"Not much. We've scented three of them so far but haven't caught up to any of them. They smell different from your family. Why is that?"

"Because they drink human blood. Our consumption of animal blood changes our signature scent slightly, which is why we smell different."

"Ah, that makes sense! Thanks for the info. I'll share that with the pack."

I started down the hallway, but Edward called out to me once again. I turned back to find him looking thoughtful.

"Jacob, I know we're natural enemies, but these vampires entering this area are _our_ enemies as well. Perhaps we can share information amongst ourselves. It might help us to track them down faster and save lives."

"I'm all for that, man. I'll talk to Sam about it—I can't imagine that he would object."

Edward nodded to me and slipped silently back into Bella's room. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. Certainly I knew he would try his best to take care of her, and now that my responsibility was to Angela, it was good to know someone would be there for Bella.

I found myself feeling light-hearted as I reached Angela's room. Reverend Weber was sitting beside the bed, holding her hand.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Good morning, Jacob. Did you sleep well?" He smiled in welcome.

"Yes, it's the first time I've been in my bed since the accident. My dad was starting to wonder if he still had a son," I kidded.

"Jacob, I can't tell you how much we appreciate your dedication to Angela."

Suddenly, the heart rate monitor started beeping faster, and Reverend Weber gasped, looking down at Angela's hand.

"Her hand twitched! I think she knows you're here, Jacob. I've been talking to her since last night, and she hasn't had any reaction at all. I'm going to get the doctor!"

After he left the room, I sat in the chair and took Angela's hand in mine. "Oh, baby, is it true? Do you know I'm here, and how much I love you?" I whispered. Angela's heart rate spiked again, and her fingers twitched. I wouldn't call it holding my hand, but definite movement. I squeezed her hand and then let go, and her fingers twitched in the direction my touch had gone.

"I feel you, Angela. I can hear your heart beating faster and feel your fingers twitching in my hand. I know you're there; I know it. You aren't alone, remember that. Your dad went to call the doctor. I love you." I kissed her hand gently, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes.

A nurse came into the room and told us we would need to leave for a while so they could perform some tests on Angela. I left her room bursting with hope.

**~*Edward's POV*~**

The scent of werewolf had startled me as I sat beside Bella's bedside. Surprisingly, I had a decent and productive conversation with Jacob. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I originally thought him to be, and he did seem to care a great deal about Bella. She was one thing that we had in common. We would never become friends, but there was a chance we could co-exist in a semblance of peace. We might even be able to help each other track down the vampires that were entering the area by pooling our information. I didn't know how many of them there were, but they drank human blood, and they could be trouble. Now that Bella was in my life, I wanted to make sure they stayed far away from Forks—the thought of anything happening to her caused an ache in my chest.

After Jacob left, I returned to my post beside Bella and took her hand once again. It was about an hour later that she opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. Her fingers twitched against my now warm fingers, and her eyes shot to meet mine.

"You're still here," she whispered, a small smile lighting her face.

"I am." I smiled back, kissing her hand.

"I didn't say anything else while I was sleeping, did I?" she asked with trepidation.

"No. You slept like a baby."

Sitting up, she spied Jasper in the corner, and her face reddened. Catching her emotions, Jasper's head came up, and there was confusion on his face.

"Bella, why are you embarrassed?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh, Jasper, I'm so sorry! You had to stay here all night with Edward. Alice must be so annoyed at me for keeping you away!"

"Not to worry, Bella. Alice is thrilled; trust me. I don't mind at all—not when it's for such a good cause."

Bella blushed even deeper, then looked to me to see if this bothered me. "You aren't pulling away. Why?"

"The longer I'm around you, the more in control I am. I don't know how it'll be when I'm away from you for a while and then see you again—Jasper thinks it will be easier each time."

Bella's eyes sparkled. I could see she was thinking hard about something, and I wished once again that I could read her thoughts. In a way, it was nice to be around someone that was silent to me, but it had its drawbacks.

"Edward, can you get closer to me without it being a problem?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I think so," I answered, leaning in towards her.

"Closer? I want to look in your eyes." Her heart started racing, and I hadn't even moved yet.

"Okay." I moved forward until my face was a few inches from hers—my golden eyes level with Bella's chocolate brown ones. She drew in a breath, heart hammering away, blood rushing through her veins. I wasn't tempted to hurt her—there were other urges that were flooding my senses now—unfamiliar feelings that I only recognized from experiencing them through the eyes of others. But seeing through the eyes of another couldn't possibly have prepared me for the desires flowing through me right now.

_Easy, Edward. There are feelings of lust coming off of both of you._ Jasper's thoughts broke in.

"Close your eyes," Bella requested, and I couldn't deny her.

I could feel the heat before it touched my skin—warmth emanating from her little hand as she hesitantly touched my cheek, branding my face. The electric tingling that was always present when we touched started thrumming. I leaned into her hand, loving the warmth, happy she felt comfortable enough to reach out to me this way.

"Is this okay?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Yes. It's wonderful," I sighed as her hand continued to caress my cheek gently—a piece of heaven.

After a while, I could feel heat on my other cheek, and then her lips were there, hot and soft. My eyes flew open involuntarily, and I drew in a startled breath, leaping back from her as though burned. We both froze as Bella's eyes locked on mine, fearful that she'd gone too far.

She had.

I couldn't control what happened next, and Jasper didn't have a chance at reaching me quickly enough to stop me.

_Edward! _Jasper warned.

Emitting a low growl, I lunged forward, grabbing her face in my cool hands and pulling her towards me. My eyes burned into hers, and I was breathing hard, although I had no need to. It was likely my irises were pitch black at this point. Her hands shot up to grasp at mine, and she tried in vain to pull them away. I could smell Bella's fear, but I was unable to concern myself with it in my current state.

Licking my lips, I looked down at her lush rosebud mouth. Ever so gently, I brushed my cold lips against her warm ones, breathing deeply of her scent. Bella drew in a breath sharply, and I could smell her fear change to something else entirely as she slowly melted into me. She stopped trying to remove my hands and gripped the front of my shirt in her fists instead—trying to pull me closer.

I could feel Jasper's hand lightly on my back, reassuring me, absorbing my lust. It would be so easy for me to snap her neck in my haste to have her. If Jasper hadn't been here, I couldn't say what I might have done in my blind, lustful instinct to consume her in a new way. There was no thought of her blood on my mind right now, but the _lust _of my kind was an instinct to be feared as well. I would need to conquer yet another beast if I was to be near Bella.

Bella's soft, warm mouth moved against mine, sending sparks shooting through my long dead body, and knowing that she was pulling me _to_ her, rather than pushing me _away,_ only made it more intense. I was not in this alone; Bella wanted my cold lips on hers.

"Bella..." I murmured against her mouth, and she let out a whimper, her heart beating erratically. The sound of her ignited a fire low in my abdomen, and I knew I had to gain control of myself—Jasper or no Jasper. These instincts were new to me and dangerous to Bella. I had walked the earth alone for so long—this beast definitely wanted out of his cage. Pushing my hands into her silken tresses, I broke away from her lips and nudged my nose along her jaw-line, inhaling her scent, an involuntary moan escaping me.

"Edward..." Bella whispered, running her hot hands along the planes of my chest.

It was painful to me, to be this close to her—to hear my name fall from her lips—and not have her. I brought my mouth back to hers; I couldn't help myself. Very gently, I kissed her. But it wasn't enough for Bella. She leaned in closer and pressed harder against me—and it was too much.

_Edward you have to stop; I can't absorb any more. It's getting too hard. If I let go, you're going to hurt her! _Jasper's thoughts broke in, and I realized I had forgotten about his presence.

Pulling back, I placed my hands on her flushed face, holding it reverently between them. "Bella, we have to stop," I said softly.

She was breathing hard, and there was disappointment in her eyes but elation as well. Her eyes searched mine as though looking for something, and she seemed satisfied with what she found there.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked with concern.

"I'm fine, but I owe you an apology, Bella."

"Whatever for?"

"For what just happened." I looked at her incredulously, holding her away from me.

"Are you...sorry you kissed me then?" Bella looked disappointed.

"No! God, no. I wasn't a gentleman. I attacked you like the animal that I am, and for that, I'm sorry." I ducked my head down in shame. It went against everything I believed in to behave in such a manner.

Bella chuckled, "Oh, no, please don't apologize to me! That was...that was perfectly awesome. Being a gentleman is overrated, Mr. Cullen."

"Wait just a minute, Bella. You need to understand how _dangerous_ I am. If Jasper wasn't here, _I would've hurt you_. Even with him here, I came very close." Anger flared in me at her blatant disregard for her own safety. Taking her hands in mine, I brought them up to my lips, closing my eyes. If I hurt Bella, I would never forgive myself. I needed to be careful, and I had _not_ done a good job of it today.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I wasn't thinking about how hard this is for you," Bella whispered, sounding mortified.

"Bella, this isn't your responsibility; it's mine. I don't want you worrying about me; it's _my_ job to worry about _you_."

"I disagree. Ever hear the phrase 'It takes two to Tango?' I shouldn't have pushed you. Maybe we can talk more about what makes things easier or harder for you."

Bella was right. It would make things easier if we were both on the same page, if we both knew the rules. It was unfair for her not to know what she was getting into. She might decide that she would rather not be bothered. My dead heart dropped at the thought of Bella rejecting me, even though I knew it would be in her best interests.

"Yes, we can. I need to remain in control of what's happening; I need to know what to expect. No fast moves and no surprises. You'll need to let me take the lead," I explained, looking into her eyes.

"Okay, I can handle that." Bella smiled at me, tightening her grip on my hands.

"Are you sure...you want to?"

"Edward, I get the feeling that you're unsure of me." Bella frowned.

"No, I'm unsure of _me._ Why you would want to..." My words drifted off. I didn't want to say the words out loud.

"You're far more amazing than you give yourself credit for. I'm not going anywhere. How about you? Are you going to disappear on me?" Bella's gaze captured mine.

"No. I-I can't. It's too late," I whispered.

"Exactly."


	17. Chapter 16 Island StreamofConsciousness

*****This is an edited chapter. Thanks to my beta Jess (jkane180) for helping me with this.**

**A/N: I hope all of you are enjoying this crazy holiday season! I apologize that this update took so long, but my life has been extremely busy these past few weeks. Now that the holidays are drawing to a close, I expect to be updating more frequently.**

**Thank you so much to all of my lovely readers! You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the PMs, reviews, alerts and faves. Even for the gentle (and not so gentle) nudges to post the next chapter. *smile***

**Thanks to my awesome beta Ashley (Ms. Skittles) for her fast-as-a-vampire beta skills and for her much appreciated sense of humor. *smirk***

**Chapter 16**

**~ Island in the Stream of Consciousness ~**

**~*Bella's POV*~**

When I opened my eyes, I could feel Edward's hand in mine, and I realized that he'd spent the night beside my bed. I was so happy to see him there, looking rather relaxed. I was _mortified_ when I realized that Jasper had to spend the night away from Alice so that Edward could be by my side, but he assured me it was just fine with them both, and I believed him. My blushing didn't seem to cause any problem for Edward, and I was jubilant when he told me that the longer he was around me, the easier it became. Perhaps there _was_ hope long-term.

Feeling brave, I decided to take advantage of Edward's ability to be close to me. When he leaned in toward me, I became greedy, wanting to see his beautiful eyes up close. Looking into their molten depths, I melted. His eyes were mostly butterscotch right now; no sign of danger. I had the intense desire to touch his marble face, but I feared I wouldn't be able to control my heart under his intense scrutiny as it was already galloping at a fast rate.

"Close your eyes," I requested softly, and he complied without hesitation.

Tentatively, I touched his cool cheek, and the electricity thrummed into my palm and up my arm immediately. Edward leaned into my touch, seeming content. When he acknowledged that this was acceptable, I was overjoyed. We were mere inches apart, touching, and there was no growling, no tension. Encouraged, I had a sudden urge to kiss his cheek. If he could stand my hand on his face all this time, surely a peck on the cheek would be alright.

Leaning forward slowly, I placed my lips against his cool skin. The electricity hummed there as well, tingling my lips deliciously. My joy was short-lived as Edward's eyes flew open and he drew in a startled breath, jumping back from me as though I'd slapped him. I stilled, wondering what I had done wrong and if this was going to bring back the beast that wanted to consume me.

As we stared into each other's eyes, frozen, I could see Edward's irises begin to darken. This couldn't be good. Before I could say anything I heard a low growl, and faster than my eye could see, Edward leaned forward grabbing my face between his hands and pulled me to him. I was incapable of speech, an intense fear running through me. I clawed at his hands, desperate to remove them—but they were like steel clamps—immovable. Our eyes met, and I was hypnotized, the obsidian completely overtaking the gold. There was no reason in his eyes, and I was at his mercy now. Whatever he was about to do was a foregone conclusion—I could not remove his stone hands, and even if I _could_ speak, it was obvious that he was beyond hearing.

Edward's eyes left mine, and he licked his lips, looking down intently. Was this it then? The end?

Leaning forward, he touched his lips to mine gently. _Oh my_, this was about a kiss? I thought he was about to eat me, but he wanted to _kiss me_. In the next moment, I felt my fear morph into arousal—just like that. I stopped trying to pull his hands away and, unable to control the urge, grabbed at his shirt, pulling him closer. Now that I knew he wanted me in a different way, it was like the flood gates were opened, and I didn't want to let go, feeling like a drowning person grabbing for a life preserver. The electricity that hummed when we touched was over the top when our lips met.

Responding, I moved my mouth against his, reveling in the sparks that flew between us. It was like nothing I had ever experienced. As innocent as it was, no other kiss could even begin to compare.

"Bella..." Edward murmured against my lips. The sound of my name and the vibration of his lips against mine caused me to let out a small cry, my heart nearly exploding in my chest. Plunging his hands into my hair, he skimmed his nose along my jaw, leaving a trail of tingling wherever he touched. Inhaling, he let out a moan that set me on fire.

"Edward..." I whispered, my hands moving over his lean, muscular chest of their own accord. On some level, I knew this might be too much for him, but I couldn't reign myself in. Just knowing that I was not alone in my desire, that he was starting to feel something for me too, pushed me forward.

Edward brought his mouth back to mine, and our lips touched softly. Smelling his heavenly honey and cinnamon scent, I felt drunk with the need to get even closer to him. I responded, pressing my lips and my body harder against him, electricity zipping throughout my being. Abruptly, Edward pulled back, holding my face between his cool hands.

"Bella, we have to stop," he said softly, and I could hear regret in his voice.

Breathing hard, heart beating wildly in my chest, I felt disappointment and excitement at the same time. I realized how difficult this must have been for him, and I appreciated the effort he was making. Edward made it a point to stress that he would have hurt me if Jasper wasn't there to absorb his emotions. That thought _was_ a little bit frightening, but it certainly wasn't going to stop me from forging ahead. I was in too deep; I felt too much.

Edward explained to me how he needed to be the one in control, that there shouldn't be any unexpected moves. In hindsight, this made perfect sense. It wouldn't be easy for me—when I was around him my heart and body betrayed me in myriad ways—but I was willing to try, and I told him so.

"Are you sure...you want to?" His voice gave away his surprise.

"Edward, I get the feeling you're unsure of me," I replied with a frown.

"No, I'm unsure of _me._ Why you would want to..." his words faded as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You're far more amazing than you give yourself credit for. I'm not going anywhere. How about you? Are you going to disappear on me?" I looked him in the eye deliberately, unwilling to play games.

"No. I-I can't. It's too late," Edward whispered, clearly shocked by his own words.

"Exactly," I stated simply, knowing it was the truth.

How do you erase a person or event that changes you so completely? I could never go back—never forget the dreams, visions and experiences that conspired to bring us together. For better or worse, fate saw something in us, and I learned a long time ago not to mess with fate.

Experience told me that I could believe in my intuitions and visions, and all of them led me to Edward. My heart yearned for him, my body responded to him, and I refused to ignore that.

Edward just stared at me, not speaking. He seemed to be trying to figure something out or come to some kind of understanding. His fingers ghosted over my face, sending delicious shivers down my spine, and I closed my eyes.

"Bella, I want you to understand something. It's too late for me to walk away now—but if you decide that you don't want me—I'll respect your decision. This is _all your decision_."

He looked at me so earnestly as his hand caressed my cheek that tears welled up in my eyes at his admission. To think that not so long ago, he told Alice that he felt nothing for me!

"Thank you, Edward, but it was too late for _me_ before it was too late for _you_," I said with a small smile.

Edward leaned forward until his lips were grazing my ear and whispered, "Oh, Bella, if I had a heart, it would beat only for you."

My heart started to race at his words, and I tried to pull away, anticipating it would be a problem. Edward held tight to me, drawing me against his stone chest.

"Edward...my heart rate..." I stuttered.

"Shh...it's okay right now. I was expecting it."

Relaxing, I allowed myself to lean into his embrace, and it felt like home. Slowly, I wound my arms around his waist and leaned my cheek against his chest with a soft sigh. He stroked my hair gently with one hand while the other pulled me closer.

"So, this is okay? It's not hurting you?"

"This is more than okay, Bella."

"Can I ask you about something that confused me?" I asked tentatively.

"Sure."

"Before you kissed me, your eyes turned black. I thought...that you were going to...bite me. I thought your eyes turned dark when you...desired blood?" Confusion laced my voice.

"Oh, yes. Well, Bella, my eyes turned dark because of...um...lust. There are different kinds of lust, and with vampires they're closely related. The predatory and sexual instincts are very tightly linked, which is another reason why we have to be _very _careful."

"Oh, I see. That's good to know, although it will be harder for me to tell if you're about to eat me or kiss me," I giggled.

"Bella, that is _not_ funny! If I ever hurt you..." Edward embraced me tighter.

"I'm sorry; I tend to see the humor in everything. It's part of my charming, quirky personality, I guess," I apologized, looking up into his golden eyes with a slight smile.

"Hmm...if you're going to hang out with vampires and werewolves, you're going to have to develop a sense of self preservation, my silly girl," he replied, kissing the end of my nose.

"Bella! Bella!" The door burst open, and Jacob came running in, eyes wild. The sight of me in Edward's embrace, with him kissing my nose, brought him up short. "Oh, sorry."There seemed to be a strange moment between Edward and Jacob, after which Edward spoke, "No, not yet, Jacob. It hasn't come up."

"Um...anyone want to fill me in?" I asked, confused.

The last time I saw these two together, they were at each other's throats, and now, they seemed almost civil. It was obvious that something had gone on that I was unaware of.

"Jacob and I had a discussion earlier while you were asleep, Bella. We're trying to be more respectful of one another, and we might even help each other out with something of mutual interest," Edward explained, stroking my back soothingly.

I looked to Jacob, eyebrows raised, and he nodded his agreement. Impressed, I kept my comments to myself, not wanting them to think I lacked faith in their ability to act like mature adults. _Smile._

"Mutual interest? I wasn't aware there were any mutual interests between vampires and werewolves." I looked between them dubiously.

"There are some vampires in this area that are causing some issues. They aren't part of Edward's family, nor are they...vegetarians," Jacob answered this time.

"So, you guys are working together on it?"

"We're discussing the possibility, yes. If we pool our resources, we have a better chance of finding out what's going on and putting a stop to the attacks," Edward drew me tighter against him, a slight growl rumbling in his throat.

"Oh, don't worry, Edward. Between your family and mine, they won't get within miles of Bella!" Jacob leaned against the door, arms crossed.

"Oh wow, the testosterone is just flooding the room. You want to throw in, too, Jasper?" I quipped.

Jasper laughed, "We can't help it, Bella. It's partly being male, and partly being...what we are. I hope it doesn't bother you too much."

"Oh, no. By all means—protect me. I have no illusions about my fragility."

Everyone seemed to grow quiet and thoughtful after my remark. I was the only one in the room in any real danger, I supposed. What were the chances of having two different species of supernatural beings around, looking to protect me? My life really was strange.

"So, Jacob—why did you burst through my door anyway?"

"Oh, Bella, it's Angela! They're doing some tests on her right now, but her heart rate elevated when I came into the room, and her fingers were twitching in mine. Her father said he was with her all night talking to her and she had no reaction, but as soon as I came in the room, her heart sped up!"

"Oh, my God! That's great! Don't worry about what the doctors say, Jake. I communicated with Angela; I _know_ she's there and that she senses you. She must be getting closer to the surface. I need some time alone with her again so I can try to find out what's happening. Do you think you could arrange something?"

"Leave it to me, Bells," Jacob winked.

"Hmm, I wonder..." I said thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

"I wonder if Edward could read Angela's thoughts?" I was excited at the prospect, looking up at Edward, "Have you ever read the thoughts of someone in a coma?"

"No. But if she can hear you, I don't see why it wouldn't work. I'd be willing to try, if Jacob has no objections."

Jacob's face remained impassive, but his thoughts obviously gave him away.

"Forget it, Bella. Jacob isn't comfortable enough to trust me with Angela," Edward said softly, without any malice.

"What? Jake!" I started angrily.

"Shh...Bella, it's okay. I understand, and I don't blame him. I might react the same way if the tables were turned." Edward wound his fingers in my hair, sending delicious goose bumps up my spine.

"Thank you for understanding, Edward. I'm sorry; some instincts run really deep." Jacob couldn't meet our eyes.

I had a hard time hiding my disappointment—then again, I didn't understand the nuances between their species. With difficulty, I calmed down and accepted their differences—at the moment, it seemed they were both doing a far better job at it than I was.

After Jacob was gone, Edward continued to sit on the edge of my bed, holding me in his arms and stroking my hair. I didn't speak, fearful of ruining the magic of the moment. He was close to me...affectionate and content to hold onto me. Tentatively, I allowed my hands to roam his hard, muscled back and received no objections.

Leaning into Edward's chest, I relaxed completely, trusting in him. I knew he would never intentionally harm me—that he would suffer much personal discomfort to avoid it, in fact. This knowledge caused a warm feeling to spread throughout my body. Raising my head, I looked up at Edward. He looked down at me silently, golden eyes smoldering and saying what his unspoken words weren't. My breath caught, and my heart accelerated.

Keeping one arm wrapped around me, Edward brought his other hand up to touch my face lightly. He traced over my eyelids, nose, cheeks and lips. As his finger passed over my lips, I kissed it, and he drew in a breath. Cupping my chin in his hand, he brought his lips down to meet mine softly. I responded to his kiss but allowed him to take the lead, knowing it would make things easier for him. His lips were cool and smooth, gliding easily against mine. As we continued kissing, Edward's hand ghosted along my jaw line and down my neck, fingers coming to rest lightly on my collarbone.

I could feel a subtle change come over Edward—the kiss deepening, his breathing growing ragged. Leaving my collarbone, his hand wound around the nape of my neck, into my hair. He placed kisses along my jaw and down my neck, tugging back gently on my hair to allow better access. As his lips drew over my pulse point, he placed an open-mouthed kiss there, licking at it gently, letting out a soft humming sound that vibrated against my neck. This probably should have scared me, but instead, I found it arousing.

"Ahem. Sorry to bust up your make out session, kids, but we're about to have company."

It was easy to forget that Jasper was in the room—he'd sat in the far corner all this time, still and silent as a statue. I was overwhelmed with gratitude for what he was doing for us, and I knew he sensed it. I was also overwhelmed with _embarrassment_ that he witnessed every intimate moment between myself and Edward.

Edward pulled back reluctantly, placing a chaste kiss on my lips and graced me with his crooked smile. His golden irises were evenly mixed with striations of obsidian.

"What company?" I asked.

"Your dad."

"Oh! That could have been embarrassing!"

"Do you want us to leave, Bella?" Edward asked uncertainly.

"No, of course not! It's just that no girl wants to be caught making out with someone by her father."

Edward moved to get off the bed, but I pulled him back down, holding his hand. I wanted him to know that I wasn't ashamed of him, that it was okay with me if my father saw us together. He gave me that crooked smile again. Would my heart ever be still when he smiled? Probably not.

There was a knock on the doorjamb, and in walked Charlie. He took in Edward sitting on the bed, holding my hand and my blushing face.

"Morning, Bells. _You_ must be Edward," Charlie winked, failing miserably in his attempt to hide his I-told-you-so smirk.

**~*Jacob's POV*~**

As expected, the doctors couldn't find anything new with Angela. Nothing had changed in their eyes, and they felt whatever happened was 'just a coincidence.' Reverend Weber wasn't buying it, and neither was I.

We tried to get the doctor to observe Angela's response to me, but when I spoke to her and held her hand, nothing happened. Dr. Garrison went into a long explanation of all the false positives with coma patients, but I didn't hear most of what he said. I knew different.

Mrs. Weber was an emotional mess after speaking with the doctors, and Reverend Weber decided to take her home for a while. That suited me just fine; I wanted some time alone with Angela, and I was also hoping Bella might be able to communicate with her again.

"Angela, honey, don't worry about anything. I know that you're in there and fighting to come home to us. I won't give up on you, no matter how long it takes. I'm going to see if Bella can come to see you later. Maybe she'll be able to reach you again. The doctors say that there's no change, but I know things are happening in there."

Holding Angela's hand, I pressed it to my cheek. There was no response from her, but I suspected it depended on her level of consciousness at various times of the day. I refused to become discouraged though; there were so many things that pointed to her getting better.

There was a knock on the door, and I looked up to see Sam.

"Hey, Sam."

"Jacob. How's your girl?"

"She's good. Let's talk out in the hall." I led the way out of the room to a small waiting area, which was deserted. "What's up, Sam?"

"Those leeches are getting closer. I think they're looking for something. It's doesn't make sense for them to leave a large city, where it's easy to find victims, to go to an under-populated area. Aside from that, they haven't killed anyone here yet. We just keep scenting them in the woods all around Forks."

"What do you think they want?"

"I have no idea. I'm pretty sure they're up to no good though. I want to step up our patrols and try to catch them in the area, run them out of town," Sam answered stiffly. I could tell he didn't like being in the dark about their motivation.

"Sam, I was talking to Edward earlier. His family is worried about those leeches, too, and he suggested we might work together to get rid of them. What do you think?"

"You and Edward had an actual conversation? That's progress." Sam looked surprised but not displeased. "Sure, I'm open to sharing information with the Cullens. Maybe we can split up territories so we can cover more area."

"Sounds good to me. I wonder what those leeches are after if they aren't here killing people."

"Maybe the Cullens will have some ideas. They're after something though; they keep combing the area."

Guilt washed over me as I realized that the other guys had been taking on extra patrols because I was spending so much time at the hospital with Angela. I should be out there with them, running the borders and searching for those leeches. My sense of smell was excellent, and I was the fastest wolf next to Sam.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I should be out running patrols with the pack. I've been so self–absorbed, I haven't even thought about it!"

"No, Jacob, it's fine. If we get too overworked, I'll let you know. The guys all volunteered to take over your patrols for now so you can be with Angela. You would do the same for them, and they know that." Sam patted me on the back.

"Thanks, man! Thank the guys for me. Words can't even express how much I appreciate it right now."

Suddenly, we both smelled the stench of vampire. Our heads whipped around, and we came out of the waiting area quickly. We found Edward bringing Bella to see Angela, Jasper trailing a few feet behind. It seemed that Jasper was never far from Edward's side, which I found a bit curious.

Once Edward wheeled Bella to Angela's room, he headed down to meet us by the waiting area.

"Sam, Jacob," Edward acknowledged stiffly.

"Edward," Sam nodded. "Jacob was just filling me in on your conversation from earlier. I think it's an excellent idea for us to share information and maybe even split up territories to patrol."

"That sounds good, Sam. There's something bothering me about this that I haven't been able to put my finger on yet." Edward's brow furrowed.

"We were just discussing how they haven't killed anyone here. They seem to be going back to the city for their kills, but they keep returning to the woods all around Forks. It's almost as though they're searching for something."

Edward looked thoughtful but about as confused as we did, and he didn't seem to know anything either. The best way would be to catch them red-handed. Of course, if Edward caught one, he would be able to read from their mind what they were up to.

"Sam! If we catch one of those leeches—sorry, Edward—if we catch one of _them_, I think we should alert Edward, since he can read minds. He'll be able to discern what they're after."

"That's a good idea. Take down my cell number, and you can call me right away if something comes up," Edward answered, kindly ignoring my slip up.

We programmed each other's numbers into our phones so we would be able to communicate at a moment's notice. I never expected to have _Edward Cullen's_ cell number programmed in my phone.

"Sounds good. I'm glad we're able to work together on this, it's much better than trying to go it alone. Do you think the rest of your family will agree to this?" Sam addressed Edward.

"My family will be more than happy to work together. I am, however, concerned about Paul and his ability to handle the situation."

"I see. So you don't think I can control my pack, is that it?" Sam bristled.

"No, it's not that. I just know that there are ways around anything—even an Alpha command. I saw Paul through Jacob's eyes—the venom and hatred boiling under the surface—he's volatile." Edward kept his tone evenly modulated but firm.

Sam sighed deeply. "Yes, I suppose you might be right. I'll keep a close eye on him."

"That's all I can ask, Sam. I appreciate that you don't want to hear leadership advice from me, and I would never presume to offer it."

An awkward silence descended between us, and I was unsure of how to overcome it. A moment later, it was a moot point as a muffled shriek came from Angela's room, and we all moved as one unit in that direction.

**~*Edward's POV*~**

Sam and Jacob were being far more cooperative than I ever expected. I actually felt like we might be able to work together to solve the mystery of the Seattle vampires. Something about the whole thing was bothering me, niggling at my mind. I liked Jacob's suggestion of holding the vampires if they were found so I could read their minds—it was the only sure way to know what they were up to.

Sam took my concerns about Paul fairly well once he understood that I wasn't attacking his ability to command his pack. Overall, I thought we would be able to work together, with the exception of Paul. Every instinct I had told me he would not accept our arrangement with grace.

There was an awkward lull in the conversation which was brought up short by a shriek coming from Angela's room. It was Bella, and I could already hear the increase in her heart rate from all the way over here. The three of us traversed the hall in seconds.

I reached the doorway first, Jacob and Sam piling in behind me. Bella was sprawled in the chair next to Angela's bed, clinging to her hand. There was sweat beading on her face, and she was gritting her teeth, eyes tightly shut.

Jasper knelt next to the chair, looking pained. He raised his finger to his lips as the three of us burst into the room.

_Edward, be very quiet. Bella is very deep in there right now—I can't affect her emotions. I'm afraid if we disturb things that her mind could be affected in a permanent way._

Nodding my understanding, I quickly turned to Sam and Jacob, putting my finger up to my lips and whispered to them what Jasper just told me. Sam seemed okay, but Jacob was distraught, looking around wildly for something he could do.

"No...so dark and hot. Where are you?" Bella mumbled. "What happened here?"

Bella's heart continued to race, adrenaline flowing through her veins. I felt helpless watching her struggle.

"What does this mean? Oh, please..." Bella's voice was full of fear, tears threatening to spill over.

Jacob paced back and forth like a caged animal. He stalked around to the opposite side of Angela's bed, taking her other hand.

"I'm here, baby," he whispered.

_Jacob? _I heard a female thought very faintly and knew it had to be Angela—I couldn't hear Bella's mind, and the thought came on the heels of Jacob's words.

"Jacob, say something else to her!" I whispered urgently.

Jacob looked up at me, startled, but he complied, "Angela, honey, I'm right here with you. Can you hear me?" He kissed her hand.

_YES! Jacob, I hear you; I feel you! I'm in here! Please God, why can't he hear me?_

"She hears you! She feels you. Maybe you can ask her about Bella."

"Angela, I know this might be hard to believe, but someone is here with me that can...hear your thoughts. He's telling me what you're thinking, so I know that you hear me and feel me. Is Bella with you? Can you tell us what's happening?"

_I'm alone, in the dark. I was on this island, and I built a raft and launched it into the water. After I left, there was a fire, and the island burned. It's been dark ever since, and I've just been floating for what seems like forever. I haven't seen Bella since the first time she was there._

I relayed Angela's thoughts to Jacob. Between what Angela was thinking, and what Bella said when we came in, a disturbing picture was starting to take shape.

"My God, I think Bella is on that burned up island searching for Angela," I whispered.

Jasper nodded, "I think that's exactly what's happening. I've tried to reach Bella, but I can't feel her. I'm worried, Edward."

"Angela...where are you? Everything is burned...it's so dark here..." Bella mumbled, a tremor of fear running through her.

"Angela, you got off the island before it started burning? You're floating on the raft now?" Jacob asked.

_Yes, after I launched the raft, it grew dark. I was quite a ways away when I saw the flames. It burned up really fast, and all that's left is a blackened, charred mass. Now, I'm on the raft in the water, just floating. The water is calm, but it's so very dark here. It reminds me of a sensory deprivation chamber—or at least what I would expect one to be like. Oh, my God, is there really someone that can hear me? It's been so lonely..._

I relayed Angela's words, and Jacob's eyes brimmed with tears as he knelt by the bed, laying his head next to her, gripping her hand tightly.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Yes, we can really hear you, thanks to Edward." Jacob shot me a grateful look.

_Edward? Bella's Edward? He can read minds? She finally met him?_

Wow. Angela knew about me.

"Yes, Angela...Bella's Edward. I can hear you loud and clear," I answered her, a lump in my throat.

_Oh, wow, you do exist...cool. Where's Bella?_

"She's on the island looking for you right now. She's in really deep, and we don't know how to reach her."

_Edward...you can reach her, I know it. Try, please._

"Angela seems to think I can reach Bella. It's worth a shot—Jasper, will you monitor her?"

Slowly, I knelt by Bella's side, replacing Jasper. I took Bella's hand in mine, unsure how to proceed.

"Mmm...Angela? Everything is so burnt here...nothing living...oh, please God," Bella continued to mutter as she searched for someone she would never find.

Leaning in close to her ear, I whispered, afraid of startling her, "Bella, sweetheart, it's Edward. I want to let you know that I can hear Angela's thoughts, and she's not on the island any more. She built a raft and is floating out in the water."

Nothing happened. Bella didn't seem to be as tense or distressed as earlier, so maybe my words were getting through. I brushed her hair back and ran my cool hands over her face, hoping to soothe her.

"Bella, please come back to me. Angela left before the island burned; she's okay. She's the one who suggested I might be able to reach you."

"Edward?" Bella mumbled, her head moving as though seeking out the source of my voice.

"Right here with you. Just open your eyes. You're in Angela's hospital room, and everything is okay," I whispered soothingly, placing a kiss on her cheek.

I felt the electric current flowing through my lips and decided that it might be the key to bringing Bella out of her trance. I held one of her hands while running the other over her face gently. I placed soft kisses on her cheek, running along her jaw, nuzzling under her ear.

Bella's heart started to pound erratically.

"Bella?"

"Mmm...Edward..."

One of her hands found its way into my hair, and she tugged at it until our lips were aligned. Pulling her other hand free of mine, she now had both hands in my hair, but her eyes were still closed.

"Bella?" I questioned.

"I can hear you and feel you, but I can't see you. Maybe a kiss would help bring me back?" Now I could hear humor in her voice.

"Oh, my God. You're using the old damsel-in-distress routine to try to procure kisses from me? I'm appalled!"

Bella's eyes flew open, full of amusement. She didn't seem to notice that anyone else was in the room, and at the moment, I didn't concern myself with that little annoyance either.

"Pretend to be appalled if you'd like, but you know you want to kiss me, Mr. Cullen."

"Aren't we coy, Miss Swan?"

Leaning in the rest of the way, I brushed my lips against hers lightly. Apparently not satisfied with this, Bella leaned forward, crushing her lips to mine, her fingers tangling in my hair.

"Ahem," Sam cleared his throat, embarrassed and a little disgusted by the display. _She knows what he is, and she still wants to—crap, he can probably hear me...la la la._

I smirked, and Bella looked sufficiently embarrassed as she realized that we were far from alone.

"Oh, my. I'm _so _sorry." Bella turned red as a tomato.

All males present burst out laughing. Bella smacked my arm.

"You should have warned me—_you_ knew they were here!" Bella glared at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was just so happy to have you back...I forgot they were in the room?"

"Ridiculous vampire! Act your age! What are you...a hundred and ten?" Bella quipped, the edges of her mouth quirking up into a smile.

_Vampire? What's she talking about?_

"Um, Bella? Angela can hear us," I whispered.

Bella's eyes grew wide.

**A few fic recommendations this week:**

**Master of the Universe**** by Snowqueens Icedragon - Oh my God! Just read it.**

**Daedalus in Exile**** by EZRocksAngel - You like Darkward? Go read it.**

**It Will Be As If I'd Never Existed**** by pattyrose - Takes place 4 years after Edward leaves Bella in the forest - loving it!**


	18. Chapter 17 Burn, Baby, Burn

****This is an edited chapter. Thanks to my beta, Jess (jkane180), for her tireless work.**

**A/N:**

****Warning: This chapter is M rated for language and sexual content. Not intended for the young and tender****

**I hope you all enjoyed the holidays! Personally, I am glad all the hoopla has died down and I can get back to normality. Whew!**

**A special thanks to BellaFlan (a kindred Twilight mom) this week for reviewing each and every chapter and for pimping out my story! She was, **_**obviously, **_**the recipient of the Special Teaser for this chapter. I have not had a chance to read her stories yet, but she is an author here as well, so go check her out!**

**Welcome to my new readers! A big thank you to my regulars who keep me afloat and amused as hell. You know who you are! Love you all. If I start naming names I am bound to forget one of you, so I am going to quit while I am ahead. :-)**

**To my beta Super Woman Awesome Ashley (Ms. Skittles) who truly puts me ahead of all others (yeah baby!), caters to my every need and saved me from a major faux pas (Shhhhh...I'll never tell)-I love you to pieces!**

**Chapter 17**

**~Burn, Baby, Burn~**

**~*Angela's POV*~**

After Bella visited me on my island, I did a lot of thinking about the facts as I knew them. I was in a coma and wasn't able to hear anyone speaking to me. I did, however, feel a male presence frequently that brought me great comfort. Bella had informed me this was Jacob—that he hadn't left my side since the accident. When I thought about him, I felt all warm and tingly.

The island was beautiful, and it provided everything I needed to survive. It was always the perfect temperature there, always sunny, and there was an abundance of fruits to eat and small pools of clear water for drinking. After exploring the entire thing, I realized that I was there alone. I was becoming quite frightened before Bella showed up and explained that I was in a coma. Everything began to make sense to me after that—why it was always daytime and sunny, why I had no need for sleep or really even to eat. Nothing ever seemed to change though, and I spent a lot of time thinking about what all this meant. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that I might have to find my way off the island in order to wake up from my coma, and I started gathering materials to build a raft.

Finding it extremely easy to find what I needed, I was encouraged that this was the right course of action. I found it therapeutic doing the manual labor required to build the raft; lashing together sticks of wood with the abundance of vines I found and making a sail from an old parachute stuck in a tree.

When the time came to launch my raft, I started second guessing myself. What if I was wrong? What if this didn't help me get better but pushed me further away from consciousness instead? Thinking about it rationally, that didn't ring true though. I swallowed hard around the lump in my throat and launched the raft into the calm waters, leaving my haven behind.

After floating for what seemed like a few hours, the first changes came over the environment since I had been on the island. Sunset. It was the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen—as though God had dipped his paintbrush in many shades of color and went to work creating a masterpiece of pinks, yellows and oranges smeared across the horizon. My mouth hung open slightly as I floated and watched my own private sunset, not thinking about what it might signify for me personally.

Once darkness had fallen, my thoughts kicked into high gear—never since I had been on the island had night come, and I was unsure what this meant. The waters remained calm, and the temperature was balmy and comfortable. Floating along, I realized there wasn't much I could do to get answers except wait. I dreamed of Jacob, holding onto the few memories I had of his handsome face, knowing he would be there waiting for me when I woke.

Lost in my reverie, it took me a while to realize that there was a flickering light coming from behind me. Turning my head, I was horrified to see the island in flames! They licked up the trees, over the brush, up the sides of the hills—even the sand seemed to be burning. I would have expected it to burn for days, but soon it, died down to a few isolated fires here and there, the bulk of the island a charred mass. Talk about burning bridges...if this raft deal didn't work out, I no longer had a place to go back to.

Panic raced through me as fast as the flames had ravaged my island haven. Although I was fairly certain I was headed in the right direction, there was no back-up plan now. I couldn't help but feel exposed.

Eventually, I was so far from the island it was just a faint glow on the horizon. The darkness and silence reminded me of what a sensory deprivation chamber might be like—no sound, no stimulus, no concept of time. I had been unable to sleep since I found myself here—instead, only able to rest...my mind drifting like my raft upon the water. Time meant nothing here; I had no way to tell if minutes, hours or days were going by.

As the island grew farther away and the fire dimmed, it was darker than ever. Slowly, I started to hear some faint sounds. I strained to listen, but was unable to make out where they came from—it seemed to be everywhere at once—similar to wearing headphones. My head whipped around, looking for any changes in my environment and seeing none. At first, there was a vague beeping noise and then I could hear illusive wisps of talking too low to understand. I strained to hear and soon became very frustrated as the harder I tried, the further away the voices receded. Tears streamed down my face, and I clenched my fists in frustration.

Exhausted, I decided to just relax and let my mind drift—it might not help me hear the voices any better, but it would help my state of mind. I definitely wouldn't be able to think of any new ideas while stressed out.

Suddenly, I heard a female voice cry out in shock! It seemed to come from everywhere. My head whipped around again, but there was nothing to see.

"I'm here, baby," a male voice whispered, and I felt pressure on my right hand. I felt the now-familiar and calming presence of Jacob.

"Jacob?"

I heard another voice, smooth as honey, say, "Jacob, say something else to her!"

"Angela, baby, I'm right here with you. Can you hear me?" It felt like a kiss was pressed to my hand by invisible lips—a very strange sensation.

"YES! Jacob, I hear you; I feel you! I'm in here! Please, God, why can't he hear me?" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Angela, I know this might be hard to believe, but someone is here with me that can...hear your thoughts. He's telling me what you're thinking, so I know that you hear me and feel me. Is Bella with you? Can you tell us what's happening?" Jacob's beautiful voice came through loud and clear, sounding like home.

"I'm alone in the dark. I was on this island, and I built a raft and launched it into the water. After I left, there was a fire, and the island burned. It's been dark ever since, and I've just been floating for what seems like forever. I haven't seen Bella since the first time she was here."

"Angela, you got off the island before it started burning? You're floating on the raft now?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, after I launched the raft, it grew dark. I was quite a ways away when I saw the flames. It burned up really fast, and all that's left is a blackened, charred mass. Now, I'm on the raft in the water, just floating. The water's calm, but it's so very dark here. It reminds me of a sensory deprivation chamber—or at least what I would expect one to be like. Oh, my God, is there really someone that can hear me? It's been so lonely..." The thought that someone could really _hear_ me after all this time alone elated me!

"Don't worry, baby. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Yes, we can really hear you, thanks to Edward," Jacob reassured me softly. Oh, what his voice did to my insides! When I heard him speak, my fear was almost nonexistent.

"Edward? Bella's Edward? He can read minds? She finally met him?" My mind reeled at the possibility.

"Yes, Angela...Bella's Edward. I can hear you loud and clear." The answer came from the silky smooth voice. That must be Edward!

"Oh wow, you _do_ exist...cool. Where's Bella?" I asked him in awe. Even though I knew Bella's gift was strong, it still floored me that she'd found her Adonis.

"She's on the island looking for you right now. She's in really deep, and we don't know how to reach her." Edward's smooth voice was laced with worry.

Oh, my God! She was risking herself for me, and I was no longer on the island. She was on that burned-up, charred mess, and what must she be thinking! I wasn't able to speak out loud; she would need a lifeline to lift her out of there. Edward!

"Edward...you can reach her; I know it. _Try, please_."

"Bella, sweetheart, it's Edward. I want to let you know that I can hear Angela's thoughts, and she is...island anymore...raft...floating..." Edward's voice was fading in and out along with the rest of the sounds of the room.

NO! I didn't want to lose ground, go deeper inside where I couldn't hear them! I was slipping back into the silence again. The sensation of Jacob's hand holding mine faded away, and tears coursed down my cheeks. NO! Please, God, I wanted to wake up.

Exhausted, I decided to stop fighting and try to relax as I'd done earlier. It took me what seemed like forever, but slowly, the sounds started coming back to me.

I heard laughter...

"You should have warned me—_you_ knew they were here!" Bella's indignant voice rang out, heaven to my ears.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was just so happy to have you back...I forgot they were here?" Edward's voice came in a teasing tone.

"Ridiculous vampire! Act your age! What are you...a hundred and ten?" Bella's voice was filled with humor.

"_Vampire_? What's she talking about?" Confusion flooded my already overloaded mind.

"Um, Bella? Angela can hear us," Edward whispered.

Dead silence.

This time the silence came from those in my room, not my injured mind. Oh boy, things were about to get interesting, weren't they?

Suddenly, I felt exhausted, and their voices faded away. I realized that I needed to rest and continue healing if I had any chance of waking up. There would be plenty of time to question them about what I heard when I was awake.

_Vampires? _Surely I heard wrong...surely.

**~*Alice's POV*~**

Rosalie was getting on my nerves. She kept talking about how idiotic Edward was for consorting with a human and how idiotic I was for allowing him to commandeer my husband for babysitting duty. She threatened Emmett with bodily harm if he thought he was going to disappear all hours of the day and night to hang out with Edward and his 'science project.' Emmett laughed. Then she threatened to take away sex, and he wussed out. Pfft...he was whipped.

Edward and Bella were making great progress, and I was ecstatic. I was more than happy to loan out Jasper to help them find their way. Edward had been alone for a century; he deserved to find his mate.

Jasper and I were making good use of the time we spent apart. We texted each other like teenagers and made out in the spare moments we could find—it was quite exciting! During the course of our discussions, Jasper let me in on the fact that he hadn't been doing much of anything to curb Edward with the exception of their first kiss—when Edward's lust really got out-of-hand. We decided to keep this from Edward a while longer to build up his confidence.

I squealed, jumping up and down, when I saw Edward and Bella share their first kiss. Since Jasper was there in the room with them, I didn't feel _too _guilty watching. Looking off into the future, I saw them continuing to build upon their relationship and saw it growing into something truly beautiful.

Esme was due back in a few days from a business trip in California where she was doing an interior decorating project for a millionaire's compound. Just wait until she met Bella! I knew she would be as excited as I was. Rosalie was the only sour lemon in the bunch. No surprises there.

Sitting in my room, I sketched some dresses for my new clothing line. My thoughts turned to weddings, and I started on a design that I thought might be nice for Bella...if they got married. An involuntary smile spread across my face. My mind drifted as I drew, my pencil scratching lightly across the paper.

Suddenly, my pencil dropped to the floor—forgotten. My eyes glazed over, and I searched and searched, but I couldn't find Edward, Bella or Jasper's futures! Trying again, I came up empty. I tried calling Jasper's cell and then Edward's, but neither one answered. If I had a heart, it would have been beating out of my chest.

Racing over to the hospital, I made a beeline for Bella's room, only to find it empty. Barely concealing my panic, I asked at the nurse's station.

"Oh, Miss Swan went downstairs to see her friend." The nurse behind the desk informed me.

Still unable to see any of them, I hurried to the information desk to inquire about Angela's room. Once I found it, I burst through the door to find quite a gathering—Jasper, Edward, Bella, Jacob and Sam were all in the room, and they all looked over at me as though I had lost my mind. Jacob and Sam were to the left of Angela's bed, while Bella sat in the chair to the right with Edward and Jasper beside her.

"Oh, thank God!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was _that_ all about?" Jasper asked with a quizzical look.

"Wait, wait!" I held my hand up, eyes glazing over as I tried to see their futures. Nothing.

"Alice...what's going on?" Edward looked at me with annoyance.

The wolves just stared at me as though I was an escaped mental patient, Jacob smirking and Sam's mouth hanging agape.

"You'll get used to the craziness, Sam. Give it a little time," Jacob guffawed.

"Jake!" Bella chided, rolling her eyes. "Can't you behave yourself for five minutes?"

"I _can_, but I don't. Sorry."

Everyone started laughing then, even Edward. Was it something in the atmosphere? Vampires and wolves in the same room...laughing?

"I-I don't even know what to make of all this!" I gestured to the unlikely grouping before me.

"Just roll with it, darlin'. We're learning to," Jasper drawled with a slow smile.

"For real? You guys are getting along?" My eyes grew wide.

"Why don't you know that already?" Edward turned to me, brow furrowed.

"Very good question, Edward! _That's_ why I rushed through the door like a maniac. The three of you disappeared off my radar a little while ago. Funny thing is—I _still_ can't see your futures." Turning to Sam and Jacob, I jabbed a finger at them. "And I can't see the two of you at all."

"You can see the _future_?" Sam's jaw dropped.

"Normally, yes. Since I can't see anything about the two of you, I'm guessing I can't see Jasper, Edward and Bella because they're in your proximity. The thought comes to mind that because we are...natural enemies...that's why I can't see your futures. Then again, Edward _can _read your minds..." I sighed in frustration, stamping my foot.

"Okay, so now we know when we're near the pack, your gift won't work," Edward said thoughtfully. "_That_ is an important fact to know."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because we're going to be working together against the vampires that have been scouring the woods around Forks. They haven't killed here, but it seems obvious they're looking for something."

"Edward! Does Angela know what we're talking about?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"No, Jacob. She's still absent. I have a feeling her state of consciousness will ebb and flow until she wakes up."

"Angela is starting to wake up?" I asked, excited.

"Not exactly," Jacob answered. "Edward has been able to hear her thoughts. At first, I was against it, but now I can see how pig-headed I was being. Through Edward, I was able to speak to Angela for the first time. Thank you, Edward."

"It's my pleasure, Jacob. I hope that Angela is awake and speaking for herself soon," Edward replied genuinely.

"Oh, my gosh, how wonderful!" I squealed, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"So, Alice, can you see anything about what these vampires are looking for?" Sam asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well, no. The way my gift works, I see the futures of people around me that I know, based on decisions they're making. I would be able to see future events, including the vampires if they intersect with _our _futures. Our interaction with the pack might render my gift somewhat useless in this case. Edward might come in handy if we can catch them though."

Bella had been silent all this time. Glancing at her, I recognized the look that crept across her face—the glazed look of one that was _seeing._ Waving my hand to get the attention of the men in the room, I put my finger to my lips, gesturing towards Bella.

Her breathing grew labored, and she tilted her head to the side as though trying to make sense of something. She raised her eyebrows and trapped her lower lip between her teeth. Eyes growing wide, she leaned forward in the chair as though watching something in the distance. Fascination crossed her features, and then suddenly, she snapped back in the chair with her hands up over her face, as though something had come right at her.

"Oh!" Bella slapped at the air, gasping for breath and looking around.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward knelt by the chair, taking her hands. How cute!

"I-I think I saw them...the vampires. They were in the woods. I was standing with someone, but I couldn't see who it was. There were three vampires; two of them I couldn't see clearly because they were behind the trees, but one I _could_ see," Bella shivered. "There were two males behind the trees, and the one I could see clearly was female. She had ruby red eyes, long curly red hair, freckles—very pretty...but ugly at the same time. She was kind of skipping around a ways away from the person I was standing with, and then suddenly, in the blink of an eye, _she was right there_ in our faces and she said, 'Gotcha!' with this gleeful look—like the cat that swallowed the canary."

We looked at each other in silence. Edward growled low in his throat, and I suppressed the urge to do the same. Something didn't feel good about this.

"Bella, I know how my gift works, but how about yours? Do your visions always have to do with your own future?" I asked carefully. Edward's eyes flashed up to mine, and I could see the beginnings of fear there.

"Yes, usually, but not always. Sometimes I see things about people I know in some way, although not necessarily someone I'm close with. I don't usually see things about random strangers though."

"So, can we reasonably assume that what you just saw _will_ occur at some point?' I asked pensively.

"Y-yes, but it isn't always _exactly_ as I see it, and I have no idea _when_ it will happen. It could be tomorrow, or next year—I have no control over it. Some of my visions are vastly symbolic in nature and don't happen _anything_ like I see them, but I can recognize the events," Bella sighed. "Well, _that_ was helpful, wasn't it?"

I laughed. "Actually, it _is_ helpful because it lets us know the parameters. We now know that some of your visions happen, but some are more of a symbolic event. I think that's an important piece of knowledge. Do you have any way of telling the different types apart? Either by feel or by some other indicator?"

"Well, sometimes I can _feel _that a vision is more important than most others, and on occasion, I just _know _that one is going to occur."

"How about this one that you just had?" Edward asked.

Bella looked thoughtful, "Well, my feeling is that something _similar _to that is likely to happen but not necessarily exactly what I saw. It felt more informational in nature—to let me know what might be coming up."

"Uh, guys, I think we need to take this elsewhere," Jasper suggested, "Angela's parents are on their way back."

"Jacob and I will stay here with Angela. How about we meet up late tonight on the treaty line and discuss this further?" Sam spoke up.

"Sounds like a plan. Midnight?" Edward inquired.

"Midnight it is."

**~*Victoria's POV*~**

Freaking hell. How tired was I of chasing ghosts? Very. Fucking. Tired.

I had spent the past few weeks sweeping these soggy, nasty woods for a specter. Someone who might not even exist...or who might be long gone by now. No scent to follow, no sightings—just a newspaper clipping. Bloody hell.

That moron Riley was beginning to grate on my nerves with his puppy dog eyes. I had half a mind to just fuck him and get it over with. _That_ would go over big with James. A smile spread across my face.

Hmm...James. He sat pretty, while I tromped around the woods with these idiots.

_Don't show yourselves, Victoria._

_Don't ask around town, Victoria._

_Don't feed on the locals, Victoria._

Bite me, James..._smirk_. It would serve him right if I were to have a dalliance with one of the guys.

Brad was definitely the bigger idiot, and I was repelled by him in ways I couldn't explain—my marble skin crawled when I thought about him touching me. But Riley...if he kept his mouth shut...maybe.

I felt a vibration as my cell buzzed in my pocket. _Sigh_. That annoying device–my leash, my tether to James.

"Yep," I answered, popping the "P" at the end.

"Victoria," purred James.

"The one and only..." I rolled my eyes, winding a stray lock of orange hair around my index finger.

"Anything new?"

"Nope." Again, emphasis on the "P." I cracked my gum in his ear, like I knew he hated.

A growl came over the line, "Why is there no progress?"

"Uh, don't know. We're following your strict orders, lover. Maybe you should get _your ass_ down here and join us."

"I can't do that. I need you to handle this for me."

"And I'm trying to _do_ that with the piddly amount of information I've been given," I popped another bubble in the mouthpiece. "But it's difficult, to say the least."

"I know, baby, I know. You can do this; I know you can," he breathed sexily into the phone. Changing tactics, I see.

"I miss you, James. I miss us. I'm bored, lonely and _horny._"

"Oh, my love, I know. I promise to make it up to you. When this is over, you'll be sitting pretty, like a queen."

"Are you blowing smoke up my ass, James?"

"You have such a way with words, Victoria. No, I'm not _blowing smoke up your ass_. Trust me, once we succeed—we'll be in a very unique position. That's all I can say for now, but you'll be very pleased—trust me."

"I sure hope so, James. Gotta run before the idiots get themselves in trouble. You could have at least found me some better minions," I complained. "I feel like a babysitter!"

"It will all be worth it in the end, baby. I love your ass...can't wait to have you again..." James growled.

"Oh, you know it, baby. Ciao!" I hung up, rolling my eyes. Puh-lease.

Snapping my fingers crisply, I called the boys to attention. "Brad, go back to Seattle and feed. Don't make a mess, no evidence. Riley, you and I have some...business to attend to." Waiting until Brad was definitely out of hearing distance, I turned to Riley, "So...want to have some fun, loverboy?"

Riley's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He'd never seen the likes of me, that's for sure!

"Uh..." his mouth worked like a fish out of water.

"Close your mouth, Riley," I snapped. "I want to fuck you, not get married. There's a cave over the next hill; let's go."

Eagerly, Riley followed me...like a puppy. _Groan._ I needed a real man.

When we reached the cave, Riley stood there like a nervous teenager. Oh, this would not do! With a sigh, I threw him on the ground, undoing his pants. His mouth hung open, and I put my hand under his chin and smacked it closed. _Shit._

Removing my pants—as he lay there like the oaf that he is—I straddled him. With a sharp nail, I popped the buttons off his shirt and opened it up to reveal one...very...buff...chest..._yum_. His eyes followed my every move with wonder. I raked my fingers over his chest, and he hissed—a rather large bulge making its presence known. Ah...there we were!

Leaning back slightly, giving him a grand view of my pink heaven, I unzipped his pants and sprung him free.

"Ni-ce, Riley!" I enthused. "If I knew you were packing _that, _I would've gotten rid of Brad sooner."

He grinned, his eyes never...leaving...the...prize. Good boy.

"Now, Riley, before I impale myself on you...there's the little matter of you licking my pussy," I announced as I shuffled forward and pushed myself in his face. Riley looked scared. What? Had he never licked pussy before?

"It's not rocket science...surely you've done this before...or seen it in a porno maybe?"

Suddenly, Riley got enthusiastic. He grabbed my hips, pulled me to his face, and went to town. He licked and sucked, twirling that tongue around. Then he jammed a finger inside while he twirled his tongue around...yes! It had been way too long, and very soon, I found myself on the edge. I didn't like the idea of losing control while he wasn't, so I stopped him.

"Didn't you like it, Victoria?" Riley looked hurt. Poor boy.

"On the contrary, I loved every lick! I want you to join me in the fun now, baby."

Finding him rock hard, I sank down on him with a hiss. He was even larger than James! Shh, couldn't let the bad boy find that one out. I started rocking hard on him, taking him all the way in.

"Oh, God, Victoria!"

"You know it, boyscout. Gonna milk you dry, baby."

Riley gripped my hips and helped increase the pace. I bit my lip, knowing I was close. But Riley was closer...his face contorted, and his movements became erratic.

"Oh, God...I'm going to...oh, yes!" he cried out.

Knowing it was safe, I allowed myself to fall over the edge.

**A/N: Victoria is not a clean kind of character and I didn't really see how I could her justice without some down and dirty. Hope you liked it...biting nails.**

****Fic recs for this week:**

**Bonne Foi**** by Amethyst Jackson .net/s/4639011/1/ This story is just...wow. You HAVE to read it! I have been captivated by it. I love stories where Edward is a vampire and this one is dark (I love Darkward) yet he is reaching for the light because of Bella. Truly a masterpiece. LOTS OF LEMONS!**

**Better Than Life**** by Vican .net/s/5119879/1/ This is a really sweet story and in my opinion has not gotten anywhere near enough attention. The characters are all human. Bella has been hurt and swears off love. This is about her fumbling her way to realizing that there is someone right under her nose that loves her. I'm not good at descriptions, go check it out. LEMONS**


	19. Chapter 18 Midnight Meeting

****This is an edited chapter. Thanks, as always, to my lovely beta, Jess (jkane180), for all her hard work.**

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Long chapter ahead with lots of action and excitement. **

**I thank all of you for the reviews, PMs and encouragement. You guys rock!**

**As ever, love and hugs to my super duper beta Ashley (Ms. Skittles) for her faster than a vampire beta skills. (Um...I think the phone's ringing Ash...)**

**Check my A/N at the end of the chapter for info about a new one shot contest and a few other items of interest.**

**Chapter 18**

**~Midnight Meeting~**

**~*Bella's POV*~**

Exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward wheeled me back to my room; Alice and Jasper tagged along a distance behind us. My injuries were finally playing catch up, and it felt as though I was carrying a huge weight on each of my limbs.

What an amazing few weeks this had been. I had gone from my usual state of being...to dreaming of Edward...to having waking visions...to the accident...to _meeting_ Edward...to being involved with vampires and werewolves...to communicating with my best friend in her coma...to having visions of other vampires in the area. It was a lot to take in.

As we reached my room, we found Charlie and Carlisle deep in conversation there.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Bells! Edward, Alice, Jasper," Charlie nodded to everyone, a twinkle in his eye. "Dr. Cullen here just informed me that you're being discharged tomorrow. I'm swamped down at the station, but he assured me that Edward would be more than happy to pick you up and get you home."

"Absolutely, Chief Swan. I'll collect Bella in the morning," Edward answered, unable to suppress a crooked grin from spreading across his face.

"What's with this 'Chief Swan' stuff? Call me Charlie!" Charlie said gruffly.

"Okay, Charlie it is then." Edward nodded.

I was excited about the prospect of leaving the hospital in the morning and even happier that Edward would be accompanying me—the thought sent pleasant shivers of anticipation up my spine. Charlie could barely conceal his glee over Edward, and I shot him a warning look in the hopes that he wouldn't say anything to embarrass me.

Carlisle turned to me with a smile. "So, Bella, you're all set to be discharged tomorrow morning. The fracture in your femur is an in-place fracture, which means that it will heal much faster than a complete break—toe-touch only, on crutches, until further notice. We'll do another x-ray next week to see how it's progressing, and we'll gradually add weight. The same goes for the fracture in your pelvis—it was an in-place fracture and will heal on its own. You'll be sent home with complete discharge instructions, and if you have any questions, you can always give me a call."

"Thanks, Carlisle. And thank you for your help with my friend Mike. I have to drop in and see him before I leave. I know you can't discuss any details, but..."

"Let's just say...I think he's heading in the right direction now," Carlisle said with a wink. "I have to get back to my rounds. Good talking to you, Charlie. Bella, please don't be a stranger. Come over to the house for dinner when you're feeling up to it. I know my wife, Esme, will be anxious to meet you when she returns from her trip."

"Take care, Carlisle," Charlie smiled.

After Carlisle left, Edward helped me into bed and got me settled. Charlie looked on with approval, and I could see him noting how Edward took the initiative to look after my comfort. Although I was glad that Charlie had warmed up to Edward, the thought of him finding out what Edward _really_ was made my stomach lurch. My dad was no psychic but he was very intuitive—my gift came from his side of the family.

"Would you like some time with your daughter, Charlie?" Edward offered.

"That would be nice, thank you, Edward."

Turning to me, Edward sat on his heels by the bed, taking my hand—the usual tingling feeling jolted up my arm pleasantly. His golden eyes looked deeply into mine and smoldered, sending heat to places I didn't want to even _think _about in the presence of my father.

"I'll call you later if that's all right?" Edward placed a lingering kiss on my hand, eyes never leaving mine, before stepping back. _Swoon._

"S-sure. I'll talk to you later then," I answered, smiling up at him like a fool.

"Bye, Bella! Feel better; we'll see you tomorrow!" Alice skipped over and hugged me tightly. "Chief." Alice saluted Charlie, much to his amusement.

Jasper waved to us both, and then they were gone. I missed them already–missed _him _already.

There was an awkward silence as Charlie shuffled over to the chair beside my bed, eyebrows raised. He smacked his lips, sighed, rubbed the back of his neck—all classic signs of nervousness in my father. It seemed like he had something to say, but I wasn't about to ask. I knew it had to do with Edward, and I fervently hoped that he hadn't noticed that my new friends weren't...human.

"So..." Charlie began awkwardly.

I just stared at him as he stared at the floor. Eventually, he looked up at me, reddening slightly. My face felt warm, and I was pretty sure I was blushing as well—like father, like daughter—goodness knows, I was nothing like Renee!

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" he sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Say what, Dad?"

"What's going on with you and the Cullen boy?"

"_The Cullen boy?" _I let out a giggle. _"_Dad, do you even know how _antiquated_ that sounds? Besides, Edward is no boy, and I'm not a little girl. If you must know...you were right about me being smitten—and I think he is, too." My face reddened further; I wasn't used to discussing things like this with Charlie.

"Uh, yeah. He's definitely smitten, Bells. The way he doesn't move more'n a few inches away from you? The way he anticipates your every need and movement? I think it damn near killed him to leave so I could have some time with you."

Blushing furiously, I was quick with my denial. "I think you're exaggerating things just a bit, don't you?"

"Not by much, Bells—he's got it bad. Question is...how do _you_ feel about that?" Charlie looked at me curiously.

"Um, I know I haven't known Edward long...but I feel the same way. I...sort of knew I was going to meet him."

"Really? Huh. Dreams?"

"Yeah. I feel at a disadvantage because I sort of...felt something before I even met him. Things seem to be going well so far though." I was so glad that I could talk to Charlie about my ability. He always accepted what I saw or felt without question, and that meant the world to me.

"Well, good. But, Bells? I think he's catching up to you quickly. Just...be careful. He seems like a stand-up guy, and he obviously cares for you...it's just that something is off. I'm not saying it's with Edward, but I have this strange feeling around you. Maybe it's just the accident. Oh, I don't know!" Charlie waved a hand at himself dismissively.

"Don't worry, Dad; I promise to be careful in whatever I do. You really don't need to worry about Edward—I know he would go to great lengths to make sure I don't get hurt...he's very protective. It's kinda cute." I let out a big yawn.

"Aw, I should let you get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow! By the way, I saw Mike Newton, and he looks much better. He wants to see you before you leave tomorrow." Charlie stood up and reached down to hug me tightly. He didn't show affection very often, but I knew how he felt.

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you, too, Bells. I'm glad the Cullens will be around for you. I've been working overtime lately, and something just doesn't seem right around here—I can't put my finger on it, but I feel better knowing that you won't be alone all the time."

If he only knew...

**~*Edward's POV*~**

It was difficult to leave Bella, but her father was entitled to some quality time with her. I felt the loss before I even left the room, and it only grew as I got further away from her—this was a very new experience for me—I had never been attached to anyone before. I imagined this was what it was like to be a lovesick teenager, and it embarrassed me on a deep level. It was also disturbing because Bella was starting to mean too much to me, and if someone meant a lot to you, it opened you to being hurt—hurt if they decided you were not worthy, hurt if they loved someone else more, hurt if something or someone took them away from you. The thought of the unknown vampires elicited a low growl in my throat, and I felt incredibly protective over Bella. The fact that she had a vision of them caused a cold finger of fear to climb up my spine, and I would do all I could to ensure that her path did not cross theirs.

"Edward, do you still have doubts about your feelings for Bella?" Jasper asked as we were on our way home.

"No, Jasper," I sighed deeply. "I'm sure you felt the feelings of loss when I had to leave her room and all the other things I've been feeling since."

"Yes. I'm just trying to gauge where you are as far as acceptance. The fact of the matter is, now that you have feelings for Bella, those feelings can cloud your judgment. Your decisions may be significantly different than they would be if you didn't have Bella to consider."

"Why are you telling me this, Jasper?"

"Because you need to realize it and accept it. My decisions are different because of Alice. You need to be aware of the variables, or a situation may come up and you'll find yourself off-balance. You no longer have only yourself to consider."

"Got it; I'll give that some thought, thanks. We meet with the pack tonight at midnight—we should let Emmett and Rose know."

"I'll talk to them," Jasper offered.

Reaching home, we went our separate ways. I think Jasper realized I needed some time to myself, and Alice seemed intent on doing her own thing, her mind on some sketches she had abandoned earlier.

Approaching my room, I felt a bit of trepidation as I recalled the pile of Bella's shirts in the middle of my bed and the reaction I had to them the last time. Slowing my pace, I entered the room cautiously and breathed deeply. Bella's scent curled up into my nostrils, and I could taste her on my tongue—a small growl built up in my chest, but I was able to suppress it. Stepping closer, I continued to remain in control.

I sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the pile of shirts as though they were something that could harm me, and in a way, I guess they _did_ have the power to hurt me—if I attacked again, it would mean that I was no closer to being alone with Bella. After a while, I reached out and grabbed one of the shirts, holding it gently in my hands. I caressed it between my fingers, my vampire senses able to discern each individual fiber of the cotton. Slowly, I raised the fabric up to my face and inhaled...Bella's heady scent swirled about me, permeating my senses. A primal urge kicked in—but it wasn't to consume this time—it was arousal, desire. I missed her; I wanted to be near her. Rubbing the cotton shirt against my cheek, I smiled.

"I knew you could do it!" Alice squealed from my doorway.

Rolling my eyes, I gave her a dark look. "Is nothing sacred around here, Alice? That door _was_ closed, and I _was_ having a private moment."

"As if I couldn't see it anyway, Edward!" Alice snorted. "Come on, this is a reason to celebrate! Tell me you don't feel just a little bit smug now."

"Maybe a little, but I don't want to get too excited. This is still a serious situation, and I want to treat it with the respect it calls for."

"Absolutely! Just give yourself a break. You're always so hard on yourself; I want you to acknowledge the incredible amount of progress you've made in such a short time. It's truly remarkable, don't you think?" Alice bounced on the bed, nearly knocking me to the floor.

"Um, yeah...how old are you? Jumping on the bed, Alice?" I deflected, but I really was proud of my progress.

"You are such a fuddy-duddy, Edward Cullen! C'mon, give it a try. You know you want to! Jump with me..."

"Noo...I think I'll leave that to you, Tinkerbell." I rolled my eyes, leaving the room and shutting the door behind me. I don't even think she noticed I was gone.

**~0~**

As midnight approached, we gathered together in the living room before leaving to meet the wolf pack.

Carlisle addressed us. "Sam has been very gracious so far, and the purpose of the meeting tonight will be to discuss _working together_ to discern and eliminate any threat from the vampires that have entered the area. I know we're natural enemies, and that sometimes means high emotions, but I encourage us all to keep our wits about us and try to remain on friendly terms. I will speak for our family, just as I expect that Sam will speak for the pack. Any questions?"

Emmett was eager for something out of the ordinary routine.

Alice was raring to go, bouncing on her toes a bit.

Jasper was quietly excited to be doing some recognizance, since that was previously his area of expertise.

"Are we really going to work with those _dogs_?" Rosalie sneered. "I mean, can't we handle a few stray vampires ourselves?"

"Rosalie, we very well may be able to handle the vampires on our own, but this is a very unique opportunity for us. Working together like this can help reinforce the treaty between our kinds. They'll see what we are really about, and it will give us valuable insight into them as well." Carlisle looked serious; he wasn't doing this on a whim.

Rosalie nodded, looking down at the rug, nudging it with her toe. _Mr. Perfect, always trying to do the 'perfect' thing. Stupid dogs...they stink, and they're untrained. We'll probably end up having to kick their furry asses because they can't control themselves._

I snorted, and Rosalie shot me a warning look. _Don't even think about repeating that, Edward, or I'll make your life a living hell._

"As if you aren't already doing a bang up job..." I muttered to myself, but kept her thoughts to myself. Rosalie smirked.

Carlisle looked back and forth between us a few times. With a sigh he asked, "Anyone else have concerns or questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, and we left for the meeting point.

The night was clear and cool, and there were many stars twinkling in the sky. As we traveled through the forest, the wildlife scattered and became silent in our wake, sensing that predators were in their midst. Nearing the meeting place, I could see Sam in the moonlight, standing stiffly at the treaty-line. Apparently, they didn't sense us as quickly as they would have liked, and Sam suddenly snapped his head our way, an unreadable look on his face.

We fell into formation—Carlisle at the front with me to his right, Alice and Jasper to my right and Emmett and Rosalie to Carlisle's left.

Sam stood in the place of power with Jacob to his right, two others to Jacob's right and Paul to Sam's left. It seemed to be an odd and uneven set up, but I didn't have an understanding of their pack mentality or pecking order.

Carlisle stepped forward and spoke to Sam, "Good evening, Sam. Thank you for agreeing to this meeting. We greatly appreciate you considering pooling our resources to ascertain and eliminate this new threat."

Sam nodded. "It's my pleasure, Carlisle. Your family has had a treaty with my people for a long time, and you've proven to be nothing but honest throughout the years. I see no reason why we shouldn't work together to neutralize this threat. Together we can do it faster and better, I'm sure."

_Pfft! What bullshit; we shouldn't be working with these leeches! _The thought came from Paul, who glared at us surreptitiously, not quite daring to blatantly go against what his pack leader was saying.

It was with difficulty that I didn't react to Paul's thoughts. Sam and Jacob were well aware of my mind reading capabilities, but I wasn't sure if the rest of the pack had been told. Aside from that, they may have put the knowledge aside since they weren't used to being around someone who could hear their thoughts. I didn't want to give up any advantage we might have so easily.

"Let me introduce my family. This is Edward, Alice, Jasper, and over to my left are Emmett and Rosalie. My wife, Esme, is on a trip and won't be back for a few more days."

Sam nodded to each of us and then turned to his pack. "This is Jacob, Quil, Embry, and to my left is Paul. Seth, our youngest pack member, is running patrol. We'll fill him in later on."

"We can share what information we have so far, and then it might be helpful if your pack becomes familiar with the scents of each of my family members. I believe the scent of the intruders will also have an additional component because they drink human blood and we don't."

_Eeew! We have to SNIFF those leeches, too? I can smell the stench just fine from all the way over here._ Paul again.

"Sure. Quil and Embry came across their scent a few weeks ago in the woods. They smelled...different, but we didn't know why at the time. I'm guessing it's what you mentioned about them drinking human blood. There was something disturbing about their presence there, so we started patrolling the area. We've come across their scent several more times, often very fresh, but have never actually seen one of them. So far we've smelled three of them. The fact that they keep to the woods and haven't killed here, yet keep returning, seems to indicate that they're looking for something in particular."

Carlisle considered this for a moment before he spoke. "It does seem curious that they keep returning to Seattle for their kills. It seems they're making somewhat of an effort to stay off the radar in this area, and it would seem that they're up to something. Edward is the only one of us that has come across their scent. Edward?" he gestured for me to speak.

"I came across their scent the night of Bella's accident. I was in the woods near the highway, and I smelled two of them. Aside from the fact that they drink human blood, I was repelled by their smell on another level that I can't quite explain. There was a very unpleasant...tang to their scent."

Paul snorted, a sneer on his face. Sam shot him a warning look.

"They seem very careful. I wonder if there's any way to ferret them out. I would love to know what it is they're looking for out here. The fact is, everyone in this area is in danger as long as they keep returning. What if they come across a hiker in the woods?" Sam voiced his concern.

"Agreed," Carlisle answered. "I propose that we make a patrol schedule and try to catch them in the area—let them know this territory is taken and protected. Hopefully, they'll leave without the need for violence."

_Why not give them some bait? If we put Bella out in the woods, they might try to go after her, and then we could..._

I'd had enough—Paul didn't have a chance to finish his thought. Faster than their eyes could register, I was before him with my hand on his throat, growling. His eyes grew wide as I drew my lips back over my teeth, tightening my grip, and lifted him off the ground. "Over _YOUR_ dead body, Paul."

_What the FUCK! STUPID, LEECH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!_

His body started to tremble, and I knew he was about to phase. Stepping back, I allowed him to drop to the ground. He phased as he hit, and I fell into a crouch, more than ready for him, begging him to give me a reason.

_Oh, shit! Edward is about to kick some wolf tail! _Emmett thought with a guffaw.

Paul coiled to spring at me.

Sam phased into his wolf form, and I could hear him issue the Alpha command—PAUL, STAND DOWN! YOU WILL NOT ATTACK ANY OF THE CULLENS. COME TO ME!

Paul was in the midst of flying at me through the air, and it was as though he hit a wall. With a snarling yelp, he hit the ground and crawled over to Sam on his belly, a low, resentful whine coming from him.

PAUL, YOU ARE TO GO STRAIGHT HOME. I WILL MEET YOU THERE, AFTER OUR MEETING IS OVER. GO NOW! Sam issued another Alpha command, and I felt almost as though _I_ would have followed it had it been directed at me; it was very powerful.

Paul slunk away with his tail between his legs, not even stopping to growl or bare his teeth. The other guys looked around nervously, wondering what had caused me to attack Paul in that way and why Sam had sided with me. Only Jacob was unsurprised.

Sam trotted into the woods and returned a few moments later in a pair of cut-off shorts.

"I apologize for Paul's behavior. Edward, I completely understand your reaction—and mine would be much the same if someone suggested that about Emily," Sam acknowledged.

"Would you please share with the rest of us what just happened?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"Edward?" Sam offered.

Gritting my teeth, I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Paul thought it would be a grand idea to use _Bella_ as bait out in the woods—to tempt the vampires out of hiding."

There was a collective gasp from both groups and a few disgusted mutters and hisses. Jacob looked horrified and angry, his fists clenching tightly—to his credit, he tried hard not to show too much emotion.

"Obviously, I didn't agree with Paul's idea either," Sam began with obvious distaste. "We're here to _protect_, not to endanger, and the thought of using someone beloved to us both is even more abhorrent."

"Agreed," Carlisle spoke up. "I'm glad we're on the same page. Do you anticipate Paul - "

"He won't be an issue, Carlisle," Sam cut him off. "Paul will do as I say, and I'll deal with him harshly—his behavior has been unacceptable."

Carlisle nodded; I wasn't satisfied. Oh, I was pretty sure that Sam meant every word he said—I could see that in his mind—but Paul was volatile, and his hatred ran deep. I suspected he would find a way around Sam's commands, if at all possible. But there was nothing else to be done without destroying the peace between our groups right now. Should Paul come at us again—all bets were off. If he stepped foot near Bella, I wouldn't think twice about tearing him limb from limb and asking questions later.

"Sam, what are your thoughts on relaxing the treaty-line during this time? Naturally, it would only be in the course of business related to these particular vampires," Carlisle proposed.

Sam stiffened noticeably and was silent for a moment, contemplating. He looked to Jacob, and there seemed to be silent communication going on between them. Interestingly enough, I was unable to read either of them at that moment, and I wondered if they were practicing shutting me out.

"Yes, I think that would benefit us both; however, I don't want it taken advantage of in any way—by either of us. I just want to specify that it would _only_ be if you are pursuing the vampires, or their scent, onto our land. As far as patrols go, we'll patrol our areas and you patrol yours. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Sam, you've been more than fair, and I thank you. I know that Edward has exchanged cell phone info with both yourself and Jacob. Edward can be the main liaison between us, but I'll also give you my number in case you have a need to reach me."

Sam and Carlisle exchanged information and went over a few more details together. I stepped back with the others, still feeling agitated. Jasper sent a wave of calm over me, and I smiled at him gratefully.

"What the hell! That Paul is a piece of work," Alice fumed. "And I hate that I can't see any of our futures when we're near them! That's a problem."

Rosalie snorted and muttered, "I told you so..._savages_. We're going to regret working with them."

Jasper sighed. "Just give it a chance. Most of them aren't so bad, and our goals are the same in this case."

"WOW! Edward almost kicked some _ass_!" Emmett was still pumped over my confrontation with Paul.

"Listen, guys? We need to pull together here. I have a bad feeling about all this. I don't know what these vampires are after, but I don't think they keep coming back because they like the trees around Forks," I sighed.

"Edward's right. Something is off here, and we need to figure out what it is." Alice's eyes glazed over, and then she stamped her foot in frustration; the wolves were too close for her to see anything.

The bad feeling I had only increased, and the hackles rose on the back of my neck.

Suddenly, there was a howl in the distance, and there seemed to be a specific pattern to it. Sam nodded to Jacob, and he phased, taking off like a shot. I took off after him.

_Seth, where are you? _I heard Jacob's mind calling out.

_North end...just smelled one—couldn't be more than a minute since he was here. I'm going after it!_

_Seth! Do not approach them alone. Follow at a safe distance until I get there._

_But!_

_That's an ORDER!_

It appeared that Jacob was second in command—good to know. I followed Jacob's trail through the woods. He was fast, but I was faster. I didn't want to waste precious time arguing with him, so I hung back, and I didn't think he was aware of me.

Suddenly, we came out into a clearing, and there was a yelp of pain from Seth.

_OWWWWWWWWW! HE DOUBLED BACK AND SNUCK UP BEHIND ME, JAKE!_

_DON'T WORRY; I'M RIGHT HERE, SETH! I HAVE HIM IN MY SIGHTS!_

The next few minutes were a blur of fur and dirt flying through the air. There was a deep growling and snarling—I could see Seth on the ground and a vampire crouched over him—then Jacob flew through the air impossibly fast, jaws open wide, and caught him by the back of the neck. They tumbled to the ground, with a lot of snapping and snarling, but it was obvious from the get-go that Jacob had the upper hand. He didn't need my help as he tore into the vampire.

I ran the perimeter of the clearing as fast as I could, but there were no other vampire scents; this one was alone. All I could read from him was pain and anguish.

"Jacob! Try to take him alive!" I yelled out as I rushed over.

It was obvious Jacob was having a hard time going against his instincts, which were to rip out the throat of the vampire that had injured Seth and ask questions later, but he let up a little. The vampire took advantage of this and tried to grab him, but I was right there and ripped his arm from his body, throwing it across the clearing. He howled in pain and rage.

"Stop fighting, newborn. Your neck is in a werewolf's mouth, and you have a vampire who is willing to rip you _limb from limb_ if you move. Be still or die!" I spat.

He stopped struggling, but the wild look in his ruby eyes told me that he was unpredictable at best.

"Jacob, keep your hold on his neck, while I ask some questions."

_Oh, don't worry, Edward; I'm not letting his sorry ass go for anything! _Jacob thought at me with a chuff.

"Newborn! What are you doing in these woods?" I asked with authority.

He looked up at me balefully while Jacob continued to hold him in place with his jaws, growling lightly.

"Nothing, just passing through."

I looked into his mind...

_What the hell...she didn't say there were others around here! Certainly not werewolves and vampires working together! Bitch. I'm thirsty. So tired of following their dumb rules: don't feed here, don't do this, cover your tracks..._

"Who's _she_? What rules are you following? What are you looking for around here?" I fired questions at him.

He looked up at me, startled. _How does he know these things? Victoria should have warned me there were others! She left me exposed!_

"Who's Victoria?"

His eyes grew wide. _Is he reading my mind? No wonder she said we couldn't know all the details..._

"Talk now or die. Who's Victoria, and what is she after?"

"I-I don't know. She only tells us things on a need-to-know basis."

"Who's we?"

"Me and Riley. It's just the three of us, but there's another she talks to on the phone all the time—she gets her orders from him. We've never seen him."

I could see a visual of a female vampire with long, curly red hair—most likely the one that Bella saw in her vision. There was another newborn vampire with blonde hair, and this one was jealous of him. He had apparently smelled the other vampire all over Victoria and was disappointed because he fancied her for himself.

"What are you searching for? Why aren't you allowed to feed here?"

"I don't know. We're just bodyguards for Victoria. She's the one who knows stuff. We aren't supposed to draw attention to ourselves around here. I don't know what she's searching for—she won't tell us."

"What's your name?"

"Brad."

"Okay, Brad, we're going to let you go."

Jacob started growling fiercely. _Edward, are you nuts?_

I ignored him.

"I want you to pass along a message to Victoria. This territory is claimed and protected. There are a lot of us. I don't want to see or even _smell _one of you in this area—_ever—_or the next time it will mean certain death. Leave Seattle alone as well; just leave this area altogether, or we will hunt you down and exterminate each and every one of you. Do I make myself clear?"

As I finished my speech, the clearing filled with wolves and the rest of my family. The vampire looked around with horror. If Brad was still human, I daresay there would be skid marks in his pants.

"Y-yes! You'll never see me again! I'll let Victoria know, but I have to tell you, she's a crazy bitch. I wouldn't expect her to heed your warning, but you can rest assured that _I_ will. Can I have my arm back?"

"Certainly. I have a feeling you're going to need all the limbs you can get, Brad..." I smirked at him, nodding to Emmett who tossed the arm over.

Handing him his arm, I nodded to Jacob, who let him go. Brad looked around the clearing at the group before him, eyes wide with fear.

"Th-thank you. I promise never to return here." He scampered off into the woods.

"Follow him?" I whispered in Jacob's ear.

_Follow him, Sam?_

_Yes. Jacob, Quil and myself. Embry, you stay with the Cullens and let me know if you detect any others._

The three wolves took off after Brad.

The rest of the night had been uneventful. The wolves lost Brad's trail rather suddenly, inexplicably, and the scent of another vampire was in the area—it almost made me think that they had some kind of trick to masking themselves.

It was an emotional night, a lot to take in, and I longed to be near Bella. Knowing it was impossible to be alone with her yet, I went back to the house with the others and brooded in my room—it was too late at night to call her—she needed her rest. Bringing her face up in my mind's eye, I wanted nothing more than to feel that electricity that ran between us whenever we touched, to share the events of the night with her and get her unique perspective. Part of me didn't think it was wise to discuss the developments with her, but a larger part told me that Bella would be angry if I kept things from her...she was a very independent young woman, and I admired that about her.

My cell vibrated in my pocket; it was Bella.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" Bella sounded distressed.

"Bella? Is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah. I just...had a bad dream, and I woke up and-" she faltered.

"And what?" I asked softly. Bella fell silent, and I wondered why. I could hear her take a breath as though she were about to speak a few times, but she kept stopping. "Bella? Is something wrong?"

"I know it's silly, but I-I woke up hoping...you would be here." I could almost feel her blushing through the phone.

"It's _not _silly, Bella. I wish I could've been there, too. In fact, I've been sitting here in my room sulking because I couldn't come there and watch you sleep," I admitted sheepishly.

"Really, Edward? You're so sweet."

Just then, Jasper stuck his head in my doorway.

_C'mon, Edward, I'll go over to the hospital with you. I know you want to be there._

I smiled and nodded.

"Bella? Jasper and I will be right over."

"I can't wait to see you, Edward. I know I won't get back to sleep tonight." Bella's voice was soft and emotional as she hung up.

"Thanks, Jazz. I really want to be with her."

"I know, Edward. We were going to pick her up in the morning anyway; what's a few extra hours?" Jasper smiled widely, slapping me on the back.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

Tomorrow. I would be going home tomorrow. The thought that Edward would be picking me up to take me home sent pleasing shivers up my spine and set my heart racing. As I fell asleep, I relived the kisses Edward and I had shared. With a contented sigh, I slipped into slumber.

"_Bella..." came the sweet, bell-like voice of my future self._

_Opening my eyes, I found myself sitting in the middle of the clearing, on a bed of wild flowers, the sun shining brightly._

"_Beautiful Bella! I think I'm going to call you BB for short from now on, okay?"_

"_Sure," she laughed, making her way over to me. Her skin glimmered in the sunlight like thousands of tiny diamonds._

"_Your skin is so beautiful...do all vampires sparkle like that in the sun?" I asked her in awe._

"_Yes. Edward doesn't like it though...he thinks it's part of what makes him a monster. He's so silly!" BB put her hand over her mouth and giggled._

"_So, why are you here to see me again, BB?"_ _I asked warily._

"_I'm hoping you took our last conversation seriously. Although the future has changed, yet again, things still end badly for us. We're going to have to try something else to keep Edward from...being..." BB faltered, a sob escaping._

_I looked up at her in alarm. So my decision to follow her advice hadn't changed things enough to stop Edward from being killed._

"_Of course I took you seriously! My God, there has to be something we can do! Please tell me, BB; I'll do anything!" I pled with her._

"_I haven't come up with the right thing yet, but when I do, I'll let you know. We still have some time." BB reached out her hand, touching my face in a gentle caress, and then she faded away._

_Looking around—the sky was blue, the flowers gently bending in the breeze, the birds chirping—I sat back, enjoying the peace and quiet for a while._

_Suddenly, the birds stopped chirping, and the silence was deafening. Adrenaline shot through me, and I jumped to my feet, looking all around. As I turned in a circle, I heard 'Gotcha!' as the red-headed vampire from my vision leered in my face with a toothy grin..._

_~0~_

**A/N: At the end of this month, I have a new story coming out. Right now it is in an anonymous one shot contest. Most likely it will be continued into a multiple chapter story. I left it open to be continued...I think it begs to be continued. It is unlike any of my other stuff, very dark, some violence...the promise of more darkness before any light is reached. If you are interested, add me to your author alert and you will get an email when I post it.**

**Fic Rec this week: I Don't Believe In Vampires by lazykate Started off as a one shot and was expanded. I haven't read the whole thing yet, but what I have read of it...I loved!**

**One of my long time readers, Le Crepuscule, has asked me to mention her one shot contest for any of you out there who dare to pen a one shot mixing Twilight characters with your favorite medical characters...such as a Grey's Anatomy crossover...drool. Just picture McSteamy, McDreamy and Edward in the same story...gah. I may be helping to judge the contest, so get those stories going! Here is the link and if it doesn't show, please send a PM for it:**

_**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net /u/2214432/DoctorDoctorContest**_

**As always, review and I will TEASE you! Knock my socks off and get a special something all your own. :-)**


	20. Chapter 19 Welcome Home

****This is an edited chapter. Thanks to my beta Jess (jkane180) for all her hard work!**

**A/N: My apologies, Fanfic was having an epic fail when I tried to upload this chapter and it was greatly delayed. Surprise! Or not...sigh.**

*** Some of you have the private messaging feature disabled and I can't send you teasers or answer your lovely reviews or PMs! I'm not ignoring you...really!**

**A super big thank you to BellaFlan for nominating this story for an Indie Twific Award! I have a link to the website posted on my profile and I encourage all of you to go and vote for your favorite fics-whether or not it's **_**my**_** story. There are a lot of talented writers around here that have not received the attention they deserve.**

**As always, much love and thanks to my beta Ashley (Ms. Skittles) who has stuck with me even though there are things happening in her own life right now. A more dedicated beta, nobody will ever find.**

**Chapter 19**

**~Welcome Home~**

**~*Victoria's POV*~**

Of all the bumbling idiots in the world of vampires...I get the grand prize winner. How the fuck do you get caught, not just by a werewolf...or a vampire...but a whole _battalion_ of werewolves _working_ with vampires? What possessed Brad to double back and go after that little puppy they had patrolling is so far beyond what he can explain that I didn't even ask. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Now all our plans were ruined. What plans you ask? I wonder that, too, since I haven't got a fucking clue. James tells me jack shit, and I'm supposed to just be happy with...roll over...play dead...sit...stay. Sometimes I wonder if, as a vampire, I should have a stronger sense of self. As in to say... 'Hey, asshole! Find yourself another sucker!' But for some reason, James purrs at me, and I just do his bidding like a lackey. Yes, I love him, but obviously I have no aversion to cheating on his demanding ass if there's a hot enough piece around. I'm so many shades of screwed up...I've lost count.

"...but I had no idea, and they weren't able to follow me, so..." Brad droned on in the background, disturbing my thoughts.

Holding my hand palm out, I finally had Brad's attention, and he shut his pie hole and looked at me curiously.

"Brad, I haven't heard a word you've said-" I started.

"Well, I'm really sorry Vic; it's just that I thought I could take out the-" He started rambling again.

Grabbing him by the throat, I hissed, "That was NOT an invitation to start your boring speech over again! It was _me_ telling _you_ that I don't give a shit why it happened. You have fucked our plans royally, and James is not going to be happy. We have essentially been banned from this area, and they'll know if we ignore their warnings. Just. Don't. Talk." Dropping him on his ass, I walked away and flopped on the bed in the other room, arm over my eyes.

The three of us had rented two adjoining hotel rooms in a flea-bag place outside Port Angeles. It would probably be necessary to pull up stakes and relocate a bit further away now that Brad had screwed things up. Granted, it was no Taj Mahal, but it was a home base—a place to kick back after a good kill. _Smirk._

Getting up, I went into the small bathroom and stared in the mirror into my big blue eyes. I rather liked myself with blue eyes...but alas, the contacts were irritating to wear, and the venom in my eyes eroded them in a matter of hours. Popping them out, I sighed with relief. My vampire vision was compromised when wearing the lenses; it was like looking through a veil. My red eyes glowed back at me in the mirror now, camouflage stripped away, and I hissed at myself. Really, I could be quite scary, if I did say so myself.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

My cell vibrated in my pocket.

What was I going to say to James? Even though Brad was the one who screwed up, I knew it was me that was going to get a rash of shit for my trouble. Although I would remind James that _he_ chose the vampires that I had to work with, that _he _is the one who refused to tell me what my mission really was—I would still be the one who was flogged for this.

No way.

I took the cell out of my pocket, looking at the display blinking.

JAMES...JAMES...JAMES—and shut it off. _Oops._

Let him wait while I thought about this a bit.

"Riley!" I summoned.

"Yeah, Vic?" Riley appeared in the doorway between our rooms, shirtless and delectable.

Licking my lips, I whispered, "I need you, baby. Close the door...and lock it. Put up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign or our resident brain surgeon is likely to bust in on us."

Riley smirked and turned back into the other room.

"I heard; just go. You don't need the sign." There was a deep sigh from Brad.

Riley closed and locked the door, stalking towards me where I stood in the bathroom doorway. He grabbed me, throwing me down on the bed, unbuckling his pants.

Turns out he was a quick study after all.

_Meow._

**~*Bella's POV*~**

Jumping out of my sleep, I was breathing hard, the now-familiar band tightening around my chest again. I reached out for Edward, but he wasn't there. That's when I remembered that he wouldn't be picking me up until morning. Shock went through me as I realized how much I longed for him after knowing him for such a short time.

When I called him on his cell (it was okay to call so late because vampires don't sleep—what a bonus!) and he offered to come right over, my heart just swelled with emotion. Edward told me that he'd been sulking in his room because he wanted to be here with me. How sweet was that?

It was all so surreal, how much Edward meant to me already. To think, not so long ago, he wanted to kill me and drink my blood. Then he progressed to indifference, before realizing he had feelings for me. Smiling to myself, I realized we'd run quite the gamut in a short time.

"Bella..."

I looked up when my name was whispered to see Edward standing in my doorway—alone. My jaw dropped as he walked into the room and shut the door— his back to me.

"Edward—where's Jasper? Is this...are you okay?" I stammered.

Turning back from the door, Edward came slowly towards me, his amber eyes meeting mine, looking slightly unsure of himself. He didn't speak—it was almost as though he didn't trust him self to say anything yet—but he tried to reassure me with his eyes that he was in control. I waited patiently and tried to slow my pounding heart, knowing how much harder it was for Edward when my blood rushed through my veins.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he brought my hand to his lips. I remained silent, allowing him the time he needed. Our eyes locked as Edward touched my face gently with the tips of his cool fingers, trailing them down my neck to my collarbone where they rested lightly. Next, his eyes followed the same path, finally coming back up to rest on my lips. My heart picked up speed, but there was no reaction from Edward to indicate that he'd even noticed.

He still hadn't spoken, except for when he whispered my name upon entering the room. I couldn't take my eyes off his gaze, which was so intensely focused on my lips. I parted them to speak, but he shook his head slowly as he lifted both hands to cup my cheeks and brought his mouth down to mine.

The sensations that flooded through me were like nothing I had ever experienced before. This was not like our first kiss—raw and unexpected—it was something he _decided_ to do, thought about doing and was able to initiate in a more controlled way. Knowing that _really_ turned me on.

My warm lips were met by Edward's cool ones...fire and ice...gliding together softly. Fireworks zipped through my body as the connection I always felt when we touched ramped up higher than ever before. Grabbing fistfuls of Edward's shirt, I tried to pull him in closer—and he let me—wrapping his arms around my back, pushing one hand up into the nape of my hair. His lips pressed more urgently against mine, as he tilted my head back to gain better access.

"Bella..." Edward murmured, the vibration of his voice reaching my most intimate places.

Flattening my hands against his hard, muscled chest, I leaned in closer, deepening the kiss. I felt his cool tongue lick across my bottom lip and instinctively parted my lips, yearning for him to dip into my waiting mouth—not daring to make any moves, I invited instead. With a groan, Edward slid his tongue between my lips, tentatively seeking mine. I responded eagerly, meeting him stroke for stroke, letting out an unintentional moan of pleasure.

Winding my hands around his neck, I pushed my fingers into his riot of bronze hair, just like I had dreamed of doing. It was so very soft, yet sprung right back into place as I let it go.

Our tongues caressed gently as our lips moved against each other, and my heart started to pound so hard I thought it would beat right out of my chest. Edward's breathing grew ragged, and as I tried to push more of my tongue into his mouth, he pulled back with a shake of his head.

"My...teeth..." he whispered breathlessly against my neck as he kissed his way down to my collarbone.

Oh. Teeth.

"Um, what does that mean, Edward? What are the limitations?" I rasped, my breathing labored.

He licked his way up my neck and nuzzled his nose under my ear, sending another round of electric shivers up my spine. Much to my dismay, I let out another moan, and I could feel my face turning red with embarrassment. "Oh..."

"It means, let me take the lead. I have..." - kiss - "very..." - lick - "sharp teeth..." - moan.

_Oh, my!_

"Edward...I can deal with that...but you have to at least...give me a fighting chance. You're making me crazy!"

"Sorry, Bella."

Funny, Edward didn't sound sorry at all as he continued to place open-mouthed kisses on my neck. He sounded rather smug to my inferior human ears, in fact. My thoughts were becoming cloudy and incoherent as his sweet scent swirled about me. Returning his lips to mine, he plunged his tongue into my mouth, dancing it deliciously against mine. The coolness against my heat was erotic; leaving me breathless.

"Oh, Bella, we need to slow down." Edward pulled back with a sigh of disappointment. His eyes still held some amber, but they were almost completely shot through with obsidian.

"You're telling me!" I ground out. "Who's going to restart my heart?"

Edward laughed, drawing me into his embrace and kissing my hair. It felt so good to be held by him, and I didn't mind the coolness of his body temperature at all—it felt familiar and natural to me for some reason.

"I'm sorry, Bella; I just really missed you. I didn't want to risk talking too much because I don't quite trust myself around you yet. Too many inputs can be distracting, and that would be...really bad." Edward smiled sheepishly, caressing my cheek with his thumb, and rubbing it across my swollen lips.

"I'll tell you a secret, Edward. I don't trust myself around you yet either." I grinned, but it was true. "Where's Jasper? How did you manage to come here all on your own?"

"Oh. I didn't really...Jasper's right outside the door. I feel like I'm closer to having complete control, and I wanted to at least have the _illusion_ that I could be alone with you, Bella." His eyes were so sincere; I could happily fall into them.

The door creaked open, and there stood Jasper, smiling. "Oh, but you _were _all alone with Bella—for all intents and purposes, that is."

"What are you talking about, Jasper?" Edward shot back doubtfully.

"I have a confession of sorts to make." Jasper offered up a wry grin. "You see, I wanted you to gain confidence in yourself, so I didn't tell you this before..." He hesitated.

"Jasper, spit it out! What are you trying to tell me?" Edward stiffened, and although I could only see the back of his head, I could only imagine the fierce glare that was being directed Jasper's way.

Jasper held up his hands in supplication. "Easy, easy. This is _good _news; I promise. You haven't needed my assistance with your control since you were in Bella's closet. The only exception was your first kiss...but I'm happy to say that today—that was all you, bro."

"You didn't assist me at all? Even when I had to pull back?" Edward sounded cautiously hopeful.

"Even when you had to pull back. I was ready to step in if you needed me, but you didn't. You handled it perfectly. Congratulations."

Edward was able to be alone with me! I even blushed, and he didn't react. Wow. He was able to kiss me and knew when it was time to pull away. My heart hammered in my chest as a thrill shot through me at this knowledge.

"Oh, wow! This is wonderful news, Jasper. Thank you so much." I looked over at him gratefully.

"Bella, I want to assure you that I was monitoring him the whole time. Alice and I thought it was important that Edward gain confidence in himself, and we felt it might take a lot longer otherwise."

"No worries; I trust all of you." I smiled. "Edward, isn't this wonderful?"

"Yes, yes it is. I hate being kept out of the loop, but I understand why in this case." Edward turned to me and kissed my forehead. A chill ran through me at his words, as I thought about BB and the secret I was already keeping from Edward, and the fact that there might be more secrets to come.

"Cold?" Edward asked, concern in his eyes, which were now almost completely golden again.

I shook my head. "I-I'm okay. Thank you, Jasper. Sometimes it's necessary to keep information back when it's to help someone you care about. I can understand that, can't you, Edward?" I asked cautiously.

Edward sighed. "In certain circumstances, yes, I suppose. But honesty is usually the best policy. I know you meant well, Jasper, and I'm not angry. It figures the little pixie was in on it!"

My mouth went dry. I just had to hope that when the time came that I had to bend the truth to save Edward that he would understand.

My things were all packed and I was ready to go home. Boy was I ready! I needed to stop and see Mike first. Jasper encouraged Edward to bring me to Mike's room on his own. Edward looked green at the prospect, but I told him to put his big boy pants on. He gave me his best dangerous vampire glare...I giggled.

When we reached Mike's room, Edward dropped me off and waited outside in the hall.

Mike was sitting up in bed, watching TV. I gasped when I saw the bandage on Mike's wrist. I thought he was getting better—nobody told me he tried to kill himself!

"Mike? What happened?" I whispered, taking his hand in mine.

"Hey, Bella. I-I did that before Dr. Cullen's friend contacted me. I wouldn't do it again. I'm feeling much better now, thanks to you. If it wasn't for you, I would be d-dead right now." Tears shone in Mike's eyes, and he looked away, ashamed.

"Oh, Mike." I took his hand, rubbing my fingers across his bandaged wrist gently. "Please don't be embarrassed. I'm here for you, and I promise you that nobody will hear a word about this, okay?"

A few tears coursed down his face, and his big blue eyes rose to meet mine. They were full of gratefulness, and the bond shared between those who had been through tragedy together and survived.

"Bella...I don't even know how or where to begin," his voice broke. "To thank you for what you've done for me."

"You don't need to thank me, Mike."

"No, you need to hear this. If it weren't for your intervention...I-I would be dead—like Lauren. You know, she died and that sucks, but I almost died with her. I almost made a mockery of her death. It would dishonor her memory, and my efforts to save her life, if I went ahead and took my own."

The tears were really flowing now, down both of our faces, and I hugged his hand to me.

"Oh, Mike. You're right; you're so right. I'm so glad that you realized that. We survived a horrible ordeal, and we need to live our lives to the fullest—if for nothing other than to honor Lauren's memory. You've come so far in such a short time; I can see that. I think the therapy must be agreeing with you. Do you like the therapist Dr. Cullen recommended?"

"Yes, I do. I'm going home in a few days, and I'll be having therapy with Dr. Janus three times a week to start. He also wants me to attend a support group that he's running for people with survivor guilt. I'll get to meet others who feel the same way I do!" Mike's voice sounded so hopeful now, and his eyes held a spark of life. "Thank you, Bella, so much."

"You're very welcome, although anyone would have done the same. Mike, I'm heading home this morning, but if you need anything—and I mean anything—I want you to call me. Okay?" I squeezed his hand tightly in mine.

"Yeah, I will." Mike nodded with a smile. "Hey, Bells, who's the guy that brought you here? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Um...yeah, I guess he is. His name is Edward. We haven't known each other long, but..." I trailed off.

"But you know he's the one, don't you?" Mike looked at me intensely.

"Yes," I answered simply. "Yes, I do."

"He loves you, you know."

"What? No!"

"Yes," Mike insisted.

"And how would you know that, Mike Newton?" I laughed, attempting to lighten the mood, to push down the hope that was welling up inside me.

"I just do. I could see it in the way he looked at you when you couldn't see him and in his reluctance to leave you here with me. I'm also a fellow member of the male species, remember? I know that look. _He really cares_."

I blushed and didn't know what to say to that speech. A kernel of hope deep down inside me bloomed to life and started to grow into the most beautiful flower.

The next stop was Angela's room. As we waited for the elevator, Edward knelt in front of me, sweeping his thumb across my cheek. "You're beautiful inside and out, you know that?"

I blushed. "Thank you, but why are you saying that?"

"What you did for your friend...that was amazing. He seems like he's going to be okay now. He really regrets trying to take his life."

"You heard our conversation..." I looked away, embarrassed.

Edward put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to meet his gaze. "Don't be embarrassed, Bella. What he said...about me..."

"Oh, Edward, please! I know it's ridiculous. Don't worry, I - " I started to protest, but his finger on my lips silenced me.

"Let me talk, please. I don't know what love is because I've never experienced it before. I know, it sounds strange considering my age. What I _do_ know is that I have very strong feelings for you. I feel protective of you, and I miss you terribly when I'm not with you. All I'm saying is...don't discount the possibility of what your friend suggested...I haven't."

_Oh, my._

"Holy cow! I-I..." I stammered.

"Shh..." Edward smiled, touching his lips to mine.

_Ding!_ The elevator doors slid open.

Did Edward Cullen just admit he might love me? Did I hear that right? I know I heard the part where I sounded like a _total ass _right. _Sigh_. Way to go, Swan.

I brought Edward into Angela's room with me, in the hopes that he might be able to hear her thoughts again. Angela lay in the bed, silent as ever, looking peaceful.

"Angela, it's me, Bella. I'm going home today, sweetie. I just came to say goodbye and let you know I'll be back to see you all the time."

Looking over at Edward, I could see him concentrating on Angela. After a moment, he shook his head. "Nothing, sorry."

"Honey, I love you. You're my best friend, and I need you. Jake needs you, too. Come back to us." Squeezing her hand, I raised it up and held it to my cheek. Looking over to Edward, I questioned with my eyes—but again, he shook his head. I wondered if this was a good or bad thing.

"I'm ready, let's go home. I can't wait to see the old homestead!"

After being discharged and forced to ride completely out of the building in the wheelchair—hospital policy—I was able to try out my crutches for the first time. Edward tried to interfere, but I refused to let him.

"Listen, Edward? If you haven't already noticed, you'll soon realize that I'm a _very_ independent woman. I like to do things for myself. So...back off, buddy!" I narrowed my eyes.

Edward looked from my face to Alice and Jasper's. "Okay, okay! I'm officially backing off."

Alice laughed. "That's our Bella!"

Jasper slipped away to get the car, while we waited in the chill October air. It seemed like so long since I had been outside, and the outer world had continued to change and evolve, while my inner world had completely turned upside down. The leaves on the trees had begun their transition; various shades of red...gold...umber...burgundy...orange...dotted over the landscape. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and I looked around in wonder. Breathing in deep, I smelled the unique scent of Fall in the air, and I was transported back to times long past. Fall was my favorite time of the year.

A large SUV pulled up with Jasper at the wheel. Edward helped me get into the back, with my broken leg resting on the seat. He squeezed in beside me, so I could lean on him for the ride home. Alice rode shotgun.

As we turned into the private drive of my little cottage, tears filled my eyes. Home. It felt so good to see my home. I came so close to never making it back here again, and a chill ran up my spine.

"Here we are, Bella!" Jasper turned with a smile. "Ready?"

"I sure am! I won't miss that hospital, that's for sure!" I enthused.

"Bella, I cleaned the house for you, and I have a surprise for you, too!" Alice clapped her hands together.

My eyebrows drew together. "What kind of surprise, Alice?"

"A _good one._ Don't worry."

I turned my gaze on Edward as he got out of the car and leaned in to assist me. "Hey, don't look at me! I had nothing to do with it and didn't even know what it was until I read her mind a second ago!" Edward held his hands up in self defense. I snorted but allowed him to help me out of the SUV and down onto the gravel drive. Finding a steady rhythm with my new crutches, I made my way to the door.

"Crap! I don't have my keys!" I exclaimed.

Alice pulled my keys out of her pocket and jingled them between her fingers with a smile. "Charlie gave them to me so I could clean the house and get it ready for you." She unlocked the door and opened it with a flourish, holding her arm out wide in invitation for me to be the first to enter.

I was so glad that I had hardwood floors! It would make navigating much easier. Getting upstairs to paint might pose a problem though...hmm. I entered the living room, gazing around, and the place looked great—it was clean, the floors had been polished and vases of flowers adorned the coffee table and breakfast bar.

"Wow, Alice! You didn't have to do all this! What a nice surprise!"

"Bella, I don't sleep...and you've been borrowing my husband a _lot_, so I had plenty of time on my hands..." Alice replied in a teasing tone.

Even though I knew Alice didn't mean it in a bad way, I blushed. Out of habit, my eyes shot to Edward to see what his reaction would be, but he seemed unaffected. Jasper brought my few belongings from the hospital into my bedroom.

Remembering my answering machine, I shuffled my way over toward the breakfast bar, catching sight of the alcove where the spiral staircase was...and gasped. That must be Alice's surprise! Tucked against the bottom of the stairs were my easel and all my paint supplies.

"Oh, Alice! Thank you _so _much! I was just wondering how I was going to get myself up the stairs to paint," I laughed.

Alice was over by the easel in a flash. "I knew you'd want to paint, and I also knew that you would break your neck on those stairs...so I set up a mini studio down here. We'll be happy to move things up or down for you as necessary, and if you need supplies, you just give me a list. You are _so_ talented, Bella!"

"Thank you! But...my identity is a secret, so no telling anyone, okay?"

"Secret? Why?" Edward asked from beside me.

"Well, I don't like to be in the spotlight. My work is shown in galleries in Seattle and Port Angeles, but I use a pseudonym. Nobody knows that I'm the artist, and in my contract, it specifies that they aren't allowed to know. My old art teacher from high school acts on my behalf, and I pay her a percentage of my sales."

Edward and Alice exchanged a glance...Alice smirked, and Edward was the first to look away. I was about to ask what it was about when Jasper joined us.

"So, Bella, how do you like your surprise?" Jasper asked.

"It's great! I can't wait to get back to painting. I actually have a grouping upstairs that's due to be picked up for a gallery soon. My agent, Sandra, is out of the country. She doesn't even know about my accident. I didn't want to scare her while she was away."

Just then, the phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID. "Oh, how funny! It's Sandra now! Excuse me, guys." Picking up the phone, I answered, "Hello?"

"Bella? My God, I've been trying to call you for _days_! Where have you been?"

"Hi, Sandra." I maneuvered myself to the couch, so I could sit comfortably. "Listen, a lot has happened since we last spoke. I have a lot to fill you in on. I just want you to know that I'm okay..."

"What happened? Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I promise. The night of my birthday party, I was in an accident. I'm actually just getting home from the hospital."

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry to hear that. It must have been a pretty serious accident if you're just getting home now." Sandra's voice was filled with concern.

"Um...yeah. I'll tell you all about it when I see you. Speaking of...when do you get home?" I shifted on the couch, trying to make my leg comfortable. Edward sat on the other end, lifting my leg onto his lap, and I shot him a grateful look.

"Oh, I'll be home in a day or two. I actually met a lovely gentleman," Sandra sounded positively radiant. "I'd like to bring him to meet you, if you're up for it."

"New boyfriend?" I queried.

"Well, he's quite handsome...and has taken me out a few times. The main reason I want to bring him is that he's interested in your art. He's a major collector and is looking to commission a whole _series _of paintings by you. I know you don't want anyone to know your identity, but he's agreed to sign a non-disclosure agreement. He's also willing to pay an indecent amount of money, Bella."

"Well, I'll think about it. I don't see why it would be a problem if he signs the non-disclosure agreement. What kind of paintings does he want?" I was intrigued.

"He didn't say. He wants to discuss that with you personally."

"Okay, it sounds really mysterious, but I guess I can always say no. He'll have to agree to keep my identity secret whether or not I take on the project though."

"Absolutely! He's very discreet." I could hear excitement in Sandra's voice, something I had never heard before in connection with a man.

"Sandra, are you smitten?" I teased.

"Bella, I have to get going. I'll call you when Laurent and I get into town. Ciao!"

**~*Angela's POV*~**

Hello, darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again.

Since I'd heard Bella and Jacob in my room, I had been floating in and out of varying stages of consciousness. Mostly, I heard nothing.

Sensory deprivation.

The raft I was on floated gently...ever gently...through the calm waters. There was nothing to see for miles around me but darkness—there was no moon, no more fires, no light source of any kind. I could only feel the roughness of the bamboo I'd used to make the raft beneath my fingers and the warm amniotic water I floated in, if I dipped a finger in it. The feel of the water never changed; there were no peaks, waves or tidal ebbs and flows. It was a constant, gentle undulating that I found soothing—at first. Now I found it like nails on a chalk board.

The last day or so, as best I could estimate the time, I spent screaming at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would answer me...that I would hear an echo...that it would bring me up far enough to hear what was happening in my hospital room.

Nothing.

My fear was that I was dead or dying—a fading husk, wasting away somewhere. Maybe it was even _years_ that I had been in a coma. How would I know?

Suddenly, things changed for the first time. I couldn't yell anymore...in fact, my mouth stopped working altogether. I became paralyzed; I couldn't move at all, and the feeling of the water receded. My nerve endings were no longer sensing the roughness of the raft beneath my fingers.

Was this it then? Was I dying or just slipping deeper inside this awful prison?

There was a faint beeping noise, but I could not open my eyes or turn my head. My lips wouldn't open, and tears would no longer form in my eyes.

I was dead. I had to be.

Heaviness fell over my entire body, as though a lead weight had been placed on it—my arms, legs, eyelids, lips...the pressure was excruciating!

The beeping continued.

There was a light shuffling sound and a scrape off to my left. I wasn't able to turn my head or open my eyes to see what the source was.

My left hand lifted up on its own and felt lighter...released from the heaviness that had descended upon me. Taking advantage of anything, however small, I flexed my fingers.

"Angela?" Jacob's shocked voice came next to my ear.

I flexed my fingers harder; trying to grip what must be his hand. It was so difficult, but I managed to hook my fingers around his.

"I feel you, baby. I'm right here," he whispered, kissing my hand.

Oh, my. The kiss felt so _real._

The heaviness continued to press down on me, and I held onto Jacob's fingers for dear life. My island, raft, water—were all gone. I was in purgatory. Was it the next stage closer to death?

My lips didn't work. Nothing worked.

A twitch came then...in my eyes. I was able to roll my eyes to the side, and an aching pain raged through — the first pain I had felt since this happened. Using a massive amount of energy, concentrating it all in my eyelids, I lifted them and was immediately blinded! I thought it was night here, but I guess the sun had come back out. I squeezed them shut.

"Oh, my God! Angela! You opened your eyes!" Jacob's voice came, excited and relieved.

What?

I tried opening my eyes again and was blinded. A grating, raspy, "Ow!" sounded nearby.

"Is the light too bright? Wait, I'll turn the lights off!" I could hear Jacob scuffling around, and then he was back, holding my hand again. "Okay, try now."

Using all I had, I lifted my eyelids and was graced with the sight of Jacob Black's face.

**A/N: The Seattle Vamps are foiled-for now, Bella is home, Mike is recovering, Edward is getting over his lust (both types!) and Angela woke to see Jacob's face. Progress and the promise of some interesting times to come. :-)**

**I posted my one shot contest entry, which will be continued into a multi chapter fic. It's called "****Shattered Into A Thousand Pieces****" and is a bit different from my usual. I also have an awesome banner for the story, which is on my profile. Please check out the story and let me know what you think. **

**Just to clarify, because I have already been asked several times, THIS story (ISYC) will remain my priority until it is finished. I will update the other story as I have time.**


	21. Chapter 20 Shifting Gravity

****This is an edited chapter. Mucho thanks to my beta, Jess (jkane180).**

**A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know how much I appreciate all of you. I am not going to start naming all of you, because I am sure to forget someone, but I enjoy your reviews, chats, ideas, etc. I may not have thousands of reviews, but I have a nice groups of readers that I truly enjoy. So here's to all of you!**

**Welcome to my new readers, I have seen a huge upswing in faves and alerts this past week. *waving* Thanks for joining in and reading! Don't be shy, I don't bite...much.**

**Love and thanks as always to my super awesome beta Ashley (Ms. Skittles) who always makes time for me in her uber busy schedule. Mwah!**

**Chapter 20**

**~Shifting Gravity~**

**~*Jacob's POV*~**

The meeting between the pack and the Cullens seemed to be successful, albeit a tad sticky when Paul got out of hand. It did _not _go over well with the pack that Sam took the leech's side over one of his own. There had been some grumbling amongst the guys–a bit of discomfort over that fact. Paul was absolutely livid. Being forced to turn tail and return home in front of our enemies—waiting for chastisement—made him very unhappy. Sam made no apologies for taking Edward's side—he felt Paul was completely out of line. The rest of the guys knew this was true on an _intellectual_ level, but on a more personal level, it left them feeling vulnerable and uncertain of their own position.

I couldn't blame Edward for his reaction to Paul's vile suggestion about using Bella for bait; I would have reacted much the same if I had been in his position. Suppressing the urge to pummel Paul had been difficult for me, to say the least. Edward had suggested on more than one occasion that he was concerned about Paul finding some way around Sam's Alpha commands, and the thought made fear pool in the pit of my stomach. If there was one amongst my brothers likely to pull off something like that...it would be Paul. He resented following direction from anyone and had a temper that rivaled any I'd ever experienced.

Chasing the stray leech through the woods had been exhilarating, although it was extremely hard for me to hold him without ripping his disgusting throat out. At first I didn't agree, but Edward did the right thing by letting Brad go so he could pass along the message to his fellow leeches to stay away. The puzzler came when we tried to follow Brad—at some point, he just seemed to disappear into thin air. His scent ended in the middle of the woods, a vague scent of another vampire in the vicinity. We spent a great deal of time scouring the area but were unable to figure out how they pulled it off.

Seth had a few cracked ribs, which were almost fully healed by the end of the night. Leah was fuming when we brought him home—she'd been pretty pissed that she wasn't allowed at the meeting—but she was the newest to join the pack and was still bitter about Sam imprinting on her cousin, Emily. Sam felt she was unstable at this point and, as such, did not make an adequate representative of the pack. Leah had been forced to stay at home the night of the meeting—not even allowed to patrol alongside Seth. For this, she blamed Sam, holding him fully responsible for Seth's close call.

Leah resented having to follow Sam's directions—hated being part of the pack mind—though not as much as _we_ hated listening to _her_. When we phased, we were mind-linked...for better or for worse. With Leah, it was painful. We were_ all _going through her personal pain as she dwelt upon the fact that Sam left her because he imprinted on Emily and the knowledge that it was _forever._ Leah didn't even have the luxury of legitimate anger now that she was part of the pack and well aware of what imprinting meant—there was no one to blame, nobody to be angry _with—_except those who had caused us to become what we are in the first place...the leeches. Leah hated vampires with a passion that rivaled all of us put together. Sam decreed that until Leah could get her anger issues under control, she would not be allowed to run patrols or attend treaty meetings with the Cullens. A side benefit of this was that Leah didn't phase often and that meant listening to her painful thoughts less. _Thank you, God_.

My mind was reeling with all of this as I arrived at the hospital to visit Angela. As I entered the room, she lay exactly as she always did, in peaceful repose. Although Angela couldn't speak to me yet, it felt like home to be with her, and I felt all my troubles just melt away as I held her hand. I imagined when she woke it would be so much better, and the thought brought tears to my eyes. I pulled a chair up next to her bed, the legs scraping slightly against the linoleum. Taking her hand in mine, my eyes slipped closed. _Home. _Her fingers twitched.

My eyes shot open. "Angela?" I whispered. Did I really feel that?

Angela's fingers flexed harder, wrapping around mine and staying there. She was holding my fingers!

"I feel you, baby. I'm right here," I whispered, bringing her hand up to my lips and placing a soft kiss there.

Watching for any other signs, I hoped and prayed this wasn't just a fluke. Angela's fingers tightened harder against my fingers, and I had the feeling that she was holding on for dear life—that something was about to happen. Please let it be good; _please. _My eyes were riveted on Angela's beautiful face; watching carefully for any change. Her fingers gripped mine even tighter...and then...her eyelids cracked open just a sliver. They closed back up right away, scrunching in pain.

"Oh, my God! Angela! You opened your eyes!" I exclaimed, excited.

Her eyes opened a little wider, but again, she scrunched them closed. A rusty sounding, "Ow!" issued from her beautiful lips.

"Is the light too bright? Wait, I'll turn the lights off!" I got up quickly and turned the lights down, rushing back to her side and taking her hand again. "Okay, try now."

Angela's eyelids lifted once again, and she was looking right into my tear-filled eyes. She blinked a few times, and a look of disbelief and insecurity passed over her perfect features.

"Angela, sweetie, it's okay. This _isn't a dream._ I'm really here, and you're really coming out of your coma. Welcome home, baby." The tears coursed down my cheeks and dripped onto our linked hands.

Angela's eyes filled with tears, too, and they spilled over as she gripped my hand even tighter—this time using her whole hand, not just her fingers.

"J-Jacob...is this real?" Her voice came out grating and raspy from disuse, barely a whisper.

"Yes, it's real," I whispered, smiling at her. Reaching over, I stroked her cheek gently.

"Y-you're beautiful," Angela rasped out.

"Not nearly as beautiful as the sight of you, baby. I'm going to hit the call-bell—we need to get a doctor in here right away to examine you! Oh, baby, I'm so glad you're awake." I pressed the button to call the nurse and pushed the hair back from Angela's forehead.

A few minutes later, the room was in total chaos. The nurse peeked her head in to see Angela awake and scurried away to get a doctor. The next thing we knew, the room was filled with medical personnel and I was being told to leave.

"N-n-no! P-please let him s-stay!" Angela's eyes filled with panic, and they moved rapidly back and forth between all the doctors and nurses filing the room.

"Sweetie, I'll be right outside the room, okay? I promise, I won't go anywhere," I whispered, kissing her lips gently. She looked deep into my eyes and then nodded, reluctantly letting go of my hand.

Once in the hallway, I leaned against the wall in shock. I called Angela's parents to let them know their daughter was awake. Bella had just been discharged this morning, and I called her next with the good news, then I sat down in the waiting room, anxious for the moment I could get back in to see my love, the woman whose gravitational pull now held me down to this earth.

**~*Edward's POV*~**

Bella was home from the hospital and on her way to healing. Not long after she got off the phone with her agent, the phone rang again, and it was Jacob Black with good news—Angela was awake. Bella wanted to run right back to the hospital, but Jacob told her that even he wasn't allowed in her room right then. The room was filled with medical personnel examining and testing Angela, and the Webers were on their way to the hospital to see their daughter. He promised to call her as soon as she could see Angela—no matter what time of day or night, and I promised to be at her beck and call to get her there.

Alice and Jasper had gone out to Bella's garden to give us some private time. My mind was still reeling from the revelation that Jasper had made—that he hadn't needed to influence me since I had conquered Bella's closet, with the exception of our first kiss. The second kiss though—that was all me. That meant that soon it would be safe for me to be alone with Bella—at least as safe as it could be for a human to be around a vampire. But I couldn't think about that just yet—I wanted to _enjoy_ my victory for a few minutes before I started in on myself.

Bella sat on the couch after hanging up with Jacob and yawned widely.

"Tired, Bella?"

"Yes, exhausted. I'm so sorry; I'm a terrible hostess." She looked mortified.

"Not to worry. How about I get you into bed?" I asked, sweeping a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"It's not bed-time! I'll be okay..." _Yawn._

"Bella, you need your rest. Come; I insist."

Rather than bother with the crutches, I swept her up in my arms. It was well worth the gasp from Bella, "Oh!" and all the blushing that followed. Entering the bedroom, I placed her gently on the queen-sized bed and grabbed a blanket off the cedar chest at the foot of the bed to cover her with.

"Edward...will you stay with me?" Bella asked shyly.

"Of course. Can I get you anything...do anything?"

"Maybe you can put my CD on for me? I've really missed listening to it."

There was a CD player on the nightstand beside the bed, and I pressed play. The gentle sounds of piano filled the air. Bella closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

"So, you listen to this a lot?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes. Almost every night, I fall asleep to his music. Eduardo composes the most beautiful pieces, and I almost feel as though each one was written just for me..." Bella stopped, blushing. "Oh, gosh. I sound really ridiculous, don't I?"

"No. I think it's wonderful that you're so affected by the music. Do you have favorite pieces? Ones that especially touch you?"

"Well, they all do, but there are a few that really reach inside and tug on something, you know? The ones that really get me are '_I Will Search Until I Find You' _and '_Lullaby For My Love.' _I know it's silly, but sometimes I imagine someone writing those songs for me_._ You can just _feel_ his struggle, searching for the one he loves. There's beauty and pain laced all through his music. I would kill to meet him, but nobody ever has. The creep is like me—he doesn't want anyone to know his identity."

"Those are my favorites, too," I answered quietly.

"What? Get out! You listen to Eduardo, too?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Not exactly." I swallowed hard, wondering if I should tell her.

Bella leaned up on one elbow, her brown eyes trained on mine. "What does that mean?"

"Think about my name, Bella," I said softly.

Bella blinked at me for a moment, and I could see the wheels turning. A number of emotions flickered across her face...curiosity...wonder...suspicion...disbelief. "You?" she whispered. "You are...him?"

I nodded. Her jaw dropped.

"You're going to catch flies, Miss Swan." I smirked.

"You. _You_ are my mystery piano player? Holy cow!" Bella smiled and blushed.

I leaned over, ghosting my fingers along Bella's cheek into her hair. Bringing my lips to her ear, I whispered, "Want to hear another secret, Bella?"

She shivered, drawing in a shaky breath. "S-sure."

"I wrote those songs with someone in mind...that I hadn't met yet." I rubbed my nose along her jaw line slowly, lifting my head until our eyes—and lips—were aligned. "Now, I've found her," I murmured against her mouth.

"Oh, Edward, that is the sweetest..." Bella began, but her words were swallowed up as our lips met, slowly, sensually. Knowing that she fell asleep to _my music_ every night, that she was pulled to the same songs that inspired me and drove me on sparked a feeling inside me that I had never felt before. It felt as though the icy core of me was melting into a pool of lava, and the heat was all consuming, pushing outward until my entire body felt like it was in flames.

Drawing her body closer to mine, I licked along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to me, allowing me entrance while letting me set the pace. Slowly, I grazed my tongue against hers, electricity zipping between us, adding to the heat that was already consuming me from the inside out. Bella's heart rate increased as she pressed herself closer to me, responding to my kiss. With a soft growl, I pushed us over so Bella was on her back with me suspended over her. Our eyes met meaningfully, sparks flying. I dipped my tongue into her mouth again, fighting to remain gentle—so afraid of hurting her but unable to pull away. I was burning ever hotter—it was like heading into the sun, knowing you were going to burn but unable to turn away from its glory as you combusted.

Bella wove her fingers into my hair, tugging me closer still, whimpering softly. Breaking away from her lips, I trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Her pulse point beckoned to me, and I licked at it with a soft moan. The temptation to bite was absent, her pulse bringing a sense of comfort that I couldn't fully explain. It signaled her heartbeat, her life force, thrumming beneath me—entrusted to me.

Although I was not tempted to harm Bella, I didn't want to push things too far and, I knew she was exhausted. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, I rolled back on my side, holding her tight. With a contented sigh, she snuggled against my neck and fell asleep. I would've thought it would be boring to lie there watching someone sleep, but I was fascinated. Listening to Bella's heartbeat, her even breaths, the way she nestled against me with such complete trust—I felt like I was on top of the world.

After a while, Bella's heart rate started to elevate slightly, and she started to talk in her sleep.

"BB...you're back..."

"Have you figured out a way?" Bella sounded anxious. She lapsed back into a deeper sleep until a while later she started murmuring again.

"Edward..." she sighed. "Please...I can't be without you..."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and I kissed them away gently, cooing to her, stroking her hair. She calmed almost immediately and fell deeper into slumber. Licking my lips, I tasted her tears, and my insides twisted in an unfamiliar way. I hated seeing her cry for any reason—but if she did, _I _wanted to be the one to chase her demons away, to protect her from any harm. I wondered what she was dreaming about. Was she seeing visions in her sleep, or were they just illusions caused by insecurities or fears? A slight shiver went through me then, and I realized that caring for someone as tender, fragile, and defenseless as Bella opened me up as well—leaving me vulnerable. What Jasper had said to me slammed home. Never again would I make decisions based solely on me—Bella would enter into every thought, every decision I made from here on out. As a vampire, I was invincible, but now I felt assailable—exposed. I could be hurt...badly. I pulled Bella closer and held her tighter.

_Fate. Destiny._ They weren't concepts I thought about often...but I was beginning to think they had come to pay a visit. I just hoped they would be kind.

**~*Angela's POV*~**

They took my Jacob away from me. I cried, and my words caught in my throat until I stumbled over them—choked on them—unable to speak. There were people everywhere, voices crisscrossing above me; the lights were back on, piercing my eyes and hurting somewhere deep in the recesses of my head. I wanted to go back to my island or floating on my raft. I tried to curl up and hide in the darkness, closing my eyes against the assault of sounds and chaos.

"Angela...Angela! Can you open your eyes for me?"

"Angela, can you feel this?"

"Angela, are you in pain?"

"Can you speak?"

"Can you hear?"

It all blurred into a miasma of sound and tactility...my nerve endings _screaming_ both in my head and all over my body. Finally, I had enough, and I shut down. As their commentary, touches and prods continued, I opened my mouth and started to scream as well as my rusty voice was able.

"Jacob! I want Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" I screamed, keeping my eyes tightly closed.

"Miss Weber-"

"JACOB!"

"Please, calm down."

"JACOB! STOP TOUCHING ME! STOP POKING ME! STOP FIRING QUESTIONS AT ME! I WANT JACOB BLACK RIGHT NOW!"

I slapped away any hands that touched me as best I could, and I refused to answer any of their questions. The only word I would say in answer to anything was _Jacob_. Tears rolled down my face, and I wondered why they couldn't just get Jacob for me. What kind of monsters were they?

Suddenly, I heard the door slam open.

"Sir, you can't be in here!"

"The hell I can't! She's hysterical...screaming MY name. You and _what army_ are going to keep me out?" Jacob growled.

I stopped screaming, reaching my hands out until I felt his large, hot ones wrap around them.

"Ang, baby, are you okay?" he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I am now." Opening my eyes a crack, I could see his handsome face filled with concern. I looked only at Jacob, not at the room filled with medical personnel and equipment. Finally, I was able to calm myself, and the lump in my throat dissolved, the tears slowing until I just hiccuped once in a while.

Two security guards appeared in the doorway, and I stiffened. "NO! You can't make him leave! NO!"

My father came in right behind them, asking what was happening. When Jacob explained the situation, my father told the security guards to get out and demanded to speak to the Chief of Staff—then he instructed them that Jacob Black was allowed to be here anytime, day or night, whenever his daughter requested him.

My jaw dropped. I was happy but very surprised that my father reacted so strongly.

"I would like all of you to get out of my daughter's room now. You can examine her after I've had a chance to see her."

At the sound of his tone, there _was_ no discussion. Everyone filed out of the room, leaving only Jacob and my father. Wow.

"D-Daddy? I m-missed you."

My father went to the other side of my bed to hold my hand, tears in his eyes. "Oh, Angela. I missed you, too. I'm so sorry it took your mom and me so long to get here, sweetie. I'm glad that Jacob was here to take care of you. You found yourself a wonderful man."

"Yes, I did. Th-thank you, for...for...g-getting them to..." I struggled, unable to think of the word I wanted, and my eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay, baby. You just woke up. You've been through a lot; give it some time," Jacob reassured me.

My father left the room to speak with my mother and give Jacob and me a few moments alone, for which I was very grateful.

"You know my father? He s-seems to like you." I smiled.

"Your dad has been great! He accepted me right away and has been nothing but kind. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't see you. I would have gone crazy." Jacob rested his head on my stomach, and I ran my fingers through his soft, spiky hair.

"What h-happened, Jacob?"

"You were in a car accident the night of-"

"I know that," I interrupted him. "I mean—us. I r-remember at Bella's party, I felt like my whole world shifted when I l-looked in your eyes. I've never been attracted to s-someone quite like that before. You've been here every day and night—I felt your p-presence even when I couldn't hear you. You're what kept m-me tethered to this world, what gave me hope..." I broke off, my eyes filling with fresh tears.

Jacob lifted his head as I was speaking, swallowing hard, his eyes tender. For a moment, he just looked at me, and I wondered if my words had come out in the right order. "It was like that for me, too," he whispered. "The moment I saw you, it was like the world as I knew it stopped turning, and my center of gravity shifted to you. I will never look at another woman again, Angela, _never_. You're my forever. Even if you throw me out—I'll live _only for you_ for the rest of my days. That's just how it is now—it can't be any other way for me." Jacob's eyes were serious, and I could tell he meant every word he said.

"But, I don't understand. How d-did it happen...how do you _know_ this?"

"There's a lot we need to talk about, baby. But not now. You just woke up. We _will_ talk about all this; I promise. We might need to get Bella in on the discussion, as well, at some point. Some really wild things have been going on, but nothing you need to be worried about. Just know that I love you, and I will do anything for you. _Anything_." Jacob looked into my eyes earnestly, and my heart hammered.

"I-I think I love you, too, Jacob. But how? I don't even really know you," I whispered, confused.

He cupped my cheek in his big, warm hand. "Shh. Don't worry about how or why. Just trust in us, okay? Trust in me. I'll be here for you, to take care of you—always."

Leaning down, Jacob gently brushed his lips against mine. It felt right, like home. My heart beat fast, like a little bird's, and I also felt tingling in places I didn't think could come alive when one had just woken from a coma. _Oh, boy..._

**~*Bella's POV*~**

Slipping in and out of dreams, I remembered seeing BB, but it wasn't a vision like before—just a dream. In the dream, I was asking her if she had found a way to save Edward, but she just shook her head and sobbed along with me. Again, my mind replayed the previous visuals of the red-eyed man ripping Edward's head from his body, and I just cried and cried. Something calmed me though; a presence that wrapped around me, making me feel that nothing could harm me. I felt so safe and protected...the bad dreams chased away.

Slowly, I came to, disoriented. I was unsure where I was until the memories started flooding back. Coming home from the hospital...seeing my home again...Alice's surprise...Edward picking me up and carrying me to my bed...the revelation that Edward was Eduardo...making out like teenagers...falling asleep snuggled in his arms—oh! _Edward_ must be the source of the feelings of safety and protection. As I came closer to the surface, I could feel his strong arms still wrapped firmly around me, holding me close. The desire to remain like this forever occurred to me...to never open my eyes, to stay wrapped in his cool embrace, safe and content. But that wasn't realistic. There were others who needed me...needed us.

Suddenly, I remembered Angela. Angela was awake! Heat flooded my face as I realized how selfish I was being—thinking only of myself, when my best friend just woke up from a coma. I groaned.

"Bella? Are you alright, Love?" Edward inquired in his velvet voice.

I lifted my head off his chest and gazed into his beautiful topaz eyes, which were filled with concern. "I'm fine, Edward. I was just indulging myself a little too much, and then I remembered my best friend just woke up from a coma. I was being selfish." I ducked my head down.

Edward put a finger under my chin, lifting my face to his. "Hey. You've been through a lot recently, too. You've earned a little indulgence. From what I've seen, you're always there for everyone. I'm constantly amazed by you. No more guilt, okay?"

"How can I argue with you, _Eduardo_?" I laughed.

"Shh...that has to remain our secret, _Promise_." Edward smirked.

"What a pair we are, huh?"

"It seems so. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling rested, actually. I was having some strange dreams, but I think you helped ward them off. Thank you." I looked down shyly.

"You were talking in your sleep a bit; I'm glad my presence helped a little. Who's BB?"

I peered up at Edward, frozen. "I-I was talking in my sleep? I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing."

"No, not really. Are you going to tell me who BB is?"

"No. Not right now. It's not something I'm ready to talk about yet, Edward. I hope you understand," I answered, hoping he wouldn't be angry.

"Okay, I won't push you, Bella. I want to earn your trust. I'm hoping one day soon, you'll feel you can tell me anything, and I want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk." He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Thank you for not pushing." I reached up and caressed his cool cheek.

Through the filmy curtains on the windows of my bedroom, I could see sunlight spilling in thin stripes onto the floor. It looked warm and inviting, calm and peaceful. A thought occurred to me then—how BB's skin looked in the sunlight.

"Edward? Can I ask you for something?" I asked tentatively.

"Sure."

"Can I see you in the sunlight?"

He froze. Looking away from me, he seemed uncomfortable. I remembered how BB told me that Edward thought the way his skin looked in the sun made him more of a monster rather than seeing it as beautiful. _Silly vampire._

"I know what you'll look like," I whispered.

"You do?" His gaze met mine with interest, and I nodded. "How do you know?"

"I saw it in a vision. You turn green, right?" I smiled. Edward laughed, and it was such a beautiful sound. I wanted to hear it all day long. "Seriously, sparkling like a diamond is totally cool in my book."

Edward sighed, "Okay, then. That vision stuff really freaks me out."

"Why? Alice has visions all the time!"

"I know, but it just feels...different with you."

Edward sat up nervously. Slowly he walked over to the window, holding the curtain back until the sun shined upon him. What a sight to behold. His skin shimmered like millions of tiny little diamonds had been dusted over him like powdered sugar. As he moved, prisms of light refracted, sending a rainbow of colors off his skin. I was in awe.

"You're going to catch flies, Miss Swan." Edward smirked.

"You're beautiful, Edward. How can you not know that?"

He came over and knelt beside the bed, taking my hands in his. "When you say it, Bella, it's much more believable," he said softly, placing a kiss on my lips.

Suddenly I was assaulted by a vision of Angela screaming Jacob's name over and over. She was scared, overwhelmed, in pain, frustrated—completely on overload. Bright lights in her eyes...voices...people asking questions...too many inputs at once causing a short circuit. I doubled over from the force of her emotions, and I felt like I was with her, inside her, trapped...and then I was yelling with her as she went completely bonkers.

"JACOB! STOP TOUCHING ME! STOP POKING ME! STOP FIRING QUESTIONS AT ME! I WANT JACOB BLACK RIGHT NOW!"

Part of me knew that I was safe at home, but I couldn't control the feelings that were rushing through me—that I was pretty sure Angela was experiencing.

Cool arms wrapped around me, offering me an anchor. "Bella. Bella, come back to me. I'm here; just hold on to me." Edward's voice broke through my panic, reaching inside it and holding fast to me. Slowly, I came down off the adrenaline racing through my veins and slumped over in his arms.

"Angela. Something's happening with her. I need to call Jake."

"Here, you can use my phone." Edward dug his cell out of his pocket.

My hands shook as I dialed Jake's cell, and I prayed that Angela was okay.

"Hello?" Jake's deep voice came calmly over the line.

"Jake! Is Angela okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine—_now._ The morons kicked me out of her room and were poking and prodding her until she got hysterical. Bella, it was awful—she was screaming my name over and over. I finally went in and refused to leave. They called security on me, but Reverend Weber told them I could be in her room anytime she wanted me—day or night. She's resting comfortably now. They agreed to let me into the room, but they still aren't allowing any other visitors, Bells."

"Oh, thank God. I was so worried about her. Can you tell her that I love her, and I'll be there to see her as soon as I can?"

"Will do, Bells. How're you doing? How are you handling being home?"

"I'm good, Jake. Edward is taking really good care of me." I smiled at Edward, and if he could have, I think he would have blushed.

"Well, good. I'll talk to you soon." Jacob sounded a little strained. Would he ever accept Edward in my life?

"Bye, Jake." I closed the phone, handing it back to Edward.

"Hungry, Bella?"

"Actually, yes."

Edward picked me up off the bed and brought me out to the breakfast bar. My crutches were still sitting over by the couch.

"You just like to carry me around, don't you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Who, me?" There was that laugh again. "What would you like to eat?"

"Well, I don't have any food in, so..."

"Um, yeah you do. Alice, remember?" Edward opened the refrigerator to reveal enough food for a family of four. I burst out laughing, shaking my head. The little pixie strikes again.

I settled on an omelet and found that Edward was a good cook. Imagine that. I ate my breakfast while listening to all the messages on my answering machine—most of which were from Sandra. I turned on my laptop to find too many emails to fathom and sent a message to my entire address book advising that due to recent issues I lost the past several weeks worth of emails—then just deleted them all. Eventually, my brain rebooted, and I got around to wondering where Alice and Jasper were. Edward sat, still as a statue, watching me the entire time. That was a really odd sight—he could have been a mannequin.

"Um, Edward? Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"They went home," he said casually.

I almost choked. "Are we here...alone?"

"Yes, Bella. Is that okay with you? If you aren't comfortable with me yet, I can go." I could tell by Edward's tone of voice and the directness of his gaze that he meant what he was saying. If I wasn't comfortable with this, he would leave and he wouldn't be upset with me. My heart started to pound, and then I panicked, wondering if this would be a problem for Edward. Quickly, I looked into his eyes but only saw concern for my desires there.

"I-I mean, are we really and truly...alone?"

Edward nodded.

"Wow. I'm totally okay with that; I'm just surprised. My heart is going a mile a minute here—that isn't bothering you?"

"I was kind of expecting that when I told you we were alone. When things happen unexpectedly, _that's_ when I run into a problem. But I'm confident that I'll be able to handle those times soon, too. Besides, Alice took a look, and she saw everything turning out okay."

"So, Mr. Cullen, I have you all to myself. I like the sound of that." I couldn't suppress the huge smile that spread across my face.

Edward came around the breakfast bar and turned me on the stool until I faced him, resting himself in between my thighs. Stroking down my hair, he let his hands rest on my back, pulling me closer to him.

"Like to live on the edge, do you?" he whispered, brushing his lips against mine.

_Oh, boy._

My heart picked up speed as our lips glided together smoothly. He licked along the seam of my lips, and I opened them, our tongues tangling together. With a soft growl, he picked me up, never breaking our kiss, and walked us back into my bedroom. We landed on the bed gently, and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

His phone buzzed. He growled.

"Yes, Alice?" The frustration was evident in his voice. "Killjoy." Edward snapped the phone shut, flopping back on the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"It will be now. Alice called to warn me that I was about to get...out of hand with you."

_Oh, my._

_~0~_

**A/N: Not only did "I Saw You Coming" make it into the first round of nominations for the Indie Twific Awards in the category "Canon or AU story that knocks you off your feet" – but my other story "For Without You, I Would Be Nothing" was also** **nominated in the "Love Conquers All" category! I didn't even know it was going to be there, I came across it by accident. A huge thank you to the mystery reader who nominated me for that one! I am just blown away guys. Mwah! **

**The link to the awards site is on my profile. Come on out and vote for your faves! I am **_**not**_ **going to campaign for my stories—if you're feeling it, you will vote for me. I am just thrilled to see my stories in the list with all those other wonderful pieces.**

**Fic recs this week are one shots. BellaFlan "Swan Dive" – for all you Jake lovers out there. H-O-T. I don't usually read Jacob/Bella pairings, but it was hot.**

**Buff82 "Sweet Release" – Get out your hankies people. That's all I'm going to say, not to ruin it. I cried...hard. It takes a lot to make me cry, but she hit me...there.**

**Incidentally, both of these stories have also been nominated for an Indie. No surprises there!**

**As always, reviewers get TEASED! :-)**


	22. Chapter 21 Soul Mates

****This is an edited chapter. Thanks to my awesome beta Jess (jkane180) for all her hard work!**

**A/N: A number of readers have asked how they can vote for my stories that were nominated for the Indies (aw, thank you! *blushing*). The first round of voting is not set to open up until February 20th (my birthday coincidentally). I will post updates as I get more information. Thanks again to those who nominated my stories and those who are so very eager to vote for them! I am incredibly touched.**

**This week's special teaser went out to KeyeCullen, in whom I have found a kindred spirit, hehe. She not only read every chapter of **_**this**_ **story, but every single other thing I have written—and **_**reviewed them all**_**! I have enjoyed our side chats too!**

**Chapter 21**

**~Soul Mates~**

**~*Angela's POV*~**

My parents had just gone home, and I was relieved. I loved my mother dearly, but she was driving me insane with her nervous tendencies. She frittered over me, worrying I would go back into the coma, that my hair wouldn't grow back (they shaved my _hair_?), that I wouldn't be able to walk, that my speech wouldn't return to normal...and on and on. Who was lying here in a hospital bed after being in a coma for weeks anyway? Who was the one whose words were getting jumbled up in their head?

I just longed for Jacob; he was my rock. I sent him home to take a shower and have a real meal because I could tell by his sheepish expression when I asked that he hadn't been properly fed or cared for in days. But now the panic was closing in on me—being away from him. I felt weak, helpless and selfish for needing him so badly.

The conversation we had kept coming back to mind. It was obvious we both felt our center of gravity shift to one another the day of Bella's party—that I meant just as much to Jacob as he meant to me—if not more. This knowledge warmed my heart, and the words he spoke to me – _"I will never look at another woman again, Angela; never. You're my forever. Even if you throw me out—I will live only for you for the rest of my days. That's just how it is now—it can't be any other way for me." – _made my heart beat faster and my throat tighten. After I caught Ben cheating on me, I feared I would never trust a man again. Yet here I was, looking into Jacob's eyes, and _knowing_ that he was true—that he meant every word he spoke to me. I would never find Jacob in bed with another woman. He was mine, and I was his.

Something out of the ordinary was responsible for the reaction that Jacob and I had to one another—I knew this also. When I looked in his eyes, I could tell that he knew what it was, too. There was time though, and I had to trust that he would tell me when I was ready to know.

A soft knock came at the door, snapping me out of my reverie. I looked up to see Bella framed in the doorway, a handsome bronze-haired man behind her. Easily almost a foot taller than her, he was pale-skinned with striking, topaz eyes and a crooked smile that, I'm sure, made many a heart pound. He must be Edward! He shadowed her as though she was the most precious, fragile thing in the world. It seemed like _she_ was the center of _his _gravity. I was so happy for Bella—despite everything that had happened she looked radiantly happy. What in the world was going on around here? Bella and I both had life altering experiences recently that included incredible men.

Bella smiled sheepishly, ambling into the room on her crutches. Edward tried to assist her, and she shot him a look, causing him to raise his hands in defeat. "Sorry, Bella," he said softly in a silken, velvet voice. Oh my, yes, he's set _many_ hearts a pounding.

Edward looked over at me with barely concealed amusement, and my breath caught—oh, shoot! He was the mind reader, wasn't he? The one that heard my thoughts when I was in the coma! I could feel a blush creeping up my neck and over my cheeks.

"It's okay, Angela. Please don't feel bad. You have one of the nicer minds I've encountered." Edward tried to put me at ease, that crooked grin lighting up his face.

Bella looked between us with a dawning understanding. Her movements awkward, she finally managed to perch on the side of my bed, handing her crutches off to Edward and hugging me tight. It felt so good to be held by my best friend, and my tears spilled over.

"How about if I give you two some privacy?" Edward suggested kindly.

Bella nodded, smiling. "That would be nice; thanks."

Edward looked down at her for a moment with such adoration—love?–shining in his eyes. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. His eyes were scorching, and the moment was so intimate that I felt like I was intruding. Bella blushed, and so did I.

Edward turned back before leaving the room. "Angela, I'm glad to see you awake. Bella was very worried about you. I hope you're up and about soon."

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered with a smile. I could tell he was good for Bella; I had a good feeling about him.

"I have a good feeling about you, too." He flashed me his crooked grin again before closing the door behind him.

"Oh! How do you get used to _that?" _I sputtered.

"What?" Bella asked, her brow creasing.

"The mind reading! He could hear all the things I was thinking about how _hot_ he is! Gosh, how do you stand it, Bella?"

"He can't read me." Bella smiled smugly, tapping her head. "I always knew there was something broken up there."

"Figures!" I grumbled. "Bella, spill. Give me the 'While You Were Sleeping' update!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm here to see how _you_ are, Ang! How are you, honey?"

"I'm great now that my dad threatened the hospital that they better let Jake see me any time he wants to or else! I almost...I almost..." I faltered.

"What is it?"

"I have trouble finding words, Bella. Sometimes I can describe the word and dance all around it, but I just can't _remember_ the actual word. It's so...uh...so...GAH!"

"Frustrating?" Bella supplied.

"Yes! Frustrating. Bella, I think I love Jacob," I blurted out and then turned red.

Bella smiled, placing her hand on my cheek. "I know, honey. You must be really confused right now, but try not to worry about it. Just know that all is as it should be. You can trust in Jake, and you can trust in your feelings for him. I've seen it."

"Thanks, Bells. Um, how about you and Edward? There's something otherworldly going on there as well."

Bella blushed, ducking her head down. "Someday I'll tell you the whole story, Ang. He's wonderful, and I feel so lucky."

"He obviously loves you, Bella. It was...emanating from him. Do you love him, too?"

"We haven't talked about love really, but yes, I think so. I can't imagine being without him."

I smiled knowingly. "Does it feel like he's your center of gravity now? That you would do anything, be anything, for him?"

Bella chewed on her lower lip. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"That's how it is with Jacob. I think they're our soul mates, Bella."

"Yes, that sounds about right. So, how are you really, and where's Jake?"

"I sent Jake home to take a shower and get a real meal—he's been hanging around here too much. I'm okay, I guess. H-happy to be awake—it was kind of scary there f-for a while. I thought I was dying, Bella." The tears welled up and spilled over again. Bella reached over to the side table and grabbed me some tissues.

"You're going to be okay, Ang. Jacob's going to take good care of you, and I'm here for you, too. Anything you need, you let me know." Bella stroked my cheek, her own set of tears falling.

There were so many things I wanted to ask her about, little memories nagging at the periphery of my mind, but my head was starting to hurt. Exhaustion was settling over me, but I was afraid to be alone.

"I'm so tired, Bella, but I'm afraid to sleep—afraid most of all to be alone," I whispered. There weren't many people I would admit that to.

"Shh...I'll stay here with you until Jake gets back, okay? Don't worry; it's normal to be scared after what you went through." Bella stroked my hair, and I closed my eyes...drifting.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

Angela slowly drifted off to sleep, and I dried my tears. I was amazed by her ability to snap back from a coma that had lasted weeks. Very observant, she knew there was something otherworldly about her connection with Jacob and mine with Edward. We would have to have _that_ conversation soon enough, but now was not the time.

I continued to sit by Angela's side, stroking her hair as she descended into a content sleep. Thankfully, there was no sign of nightmares or discomfort. Lucky her!

The door opened, and Jacob strolled in, looking well-rested. "Hey, Bells!"

"Shh, Ang just fell asleep." I put a finger to my lips. "Hey, Jake, how are you?"

"I'm good; feeling much better now that I had a shower and one of Emily's home-cooked meals." Jacob grinned, picking me up off the bed as though I was a feather and trapping me in one of his bear hugs.

"Ooph! Can't breathe, Jake!"

"Sorry, don't know my own strength sometimes." Jacob loosened his grip. "Better?" I nodded.

His hug felt like more than just a friendly hello. "Everything okay, Jake? Why are you hugging me like this—not that I mind."

He shook his head. "I'm just glad you're safe, Bells. I worry about you."

The door opened, and Edward walked in. He looked uncomfortable seeing me in Jake's arms, but he refrained from saying anything. Progress. Jacob put me down on the chair beside Angela's bed and nodded to Edward, discomfort apparent on his face.

"Jacob," Edward acknowledged. "Bella, you have your meeting with Sandra soon. Would you like me to drive you home?" He placed his hand on my shoulder, massaging it gently. Even his casual touch sent waves of electricity and desire through me.

I looked at my watch. "That would be great. Jake, Angela was afraid to be alone while sleeping, and I promised her I would stay until you got here. Will you be okay staying? Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No, no, go ahead. Thanks, Bells—for everything." Jacob sat on the edge of Angela's bed, taking her hand. Even in her slumber she seemed to turn towards him like a flower turns its face up to the sun, and a contented smile appeared.

Safely buckled into Edward's Volvo, we started on the journey back home so I could meet Sandra. The way I figured it, I would probably need a good nap after that. Thankfully, I didn't have physical therapy today because I didn't think I could take much more. With the myriad things that were going on, I was completely exhausted.

"Bella, do you think you can do without me for a while?" Edward asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Sure. I have to meet with Sandra, and then I was seriously contemplating a long nap."

"I really need to...hunt. My family is planning to hunt together today, fairly close by. I won't be far away if you need me." Edward glanced at me for a moment, an unreadable look on his face, and then his eyes were back on the road.

"Edward, is everything okay? You seem a little bit...off. Are you uncomfortable talking about hunting in front of me?"

He was silent for a moment, his face tense, then he took my hand, and his face smoothed out. "You're so observant, Bella; it's disquieting. I'm not so much uncomfortable discussing my _need_ to hunt as I am...having to be away from you." His voice was so quiet I could barely hear him.

"Edward, that's really sweet. Why are you embarrassed though?"

"Bella, I've never felt like this before. I know it sounds strange coming from one as old as I am, but I'm so inexperienced in matters of the heart. You consume my every thought now—the thought of being away from you for any length of time makes me feel...anxious."

"Is there a particular reason you feel anxious?" My forehead creased. Here we were—he was the immortal, the strong one, indestructible—and he was anxious about _me_. There had to be something more to this that I wasn't comprehending yet.

The trees blurred by outside the window of the car—my God, but he drove fast! There was a hesitation, and I didn't want to stare him down while waiting for his answer, so I continued looking out the window. The view was dizzying, so eventually, I just closed my eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't want my issues to affect you—there's enough on your plate already." He sighed, letting my hand go and raking through his bronze locks.

I reached for him, gripping his hand tightly. "Edward, I care about you, and that means I care about what affects you. That's all part of what it means to be a couple...to be in a relationship." My face burned.

Edward turned his face toward me, a lopsided grin spreading across his face. "Are we a couple, Bella? I like the sound of that, although I'm so very...unpracticed." Raising our hands up, he placed a kiss on the back of mine. Oh my, the aftershocks went right _there, _and I drew in a breath.

"I'd like to think so, although I understand if you think it's too soon." No, I would _not_ understand, but I felt I had to give him an out. If he said he didn't want to be a couple, I thought my heart would just break in half...right there...in his Volvo.

"Bella, I never thought I would feel this way. I've spent a century alone. In a matter of weeks, you've come into my world and turned it completely upside down. I just want to be clear that I'm enchanted by you and that I definitely want to be...a couple. My anxiety is based on my feelings for you. You're human...and fragile. When I think of anything happening to you..." Edward shook his head, unable to continue.

"I understand, Edward. I feel the same way about you." My thoughts turned to my visions—to BB and the red-eyed demon that could possibly kill Edward if I didn't change our future. Tears stung my eyes.

"But it's a bit different for you. I'm immortal; I can't get hurt," he said softly. "You _could_ be hurt, killed. If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do, Bella. Vampires are different from humans—when we mate, we mate for eternity."

My heart started pounding. "A-am I...your mate?"

"Alice seems to think so. I'm starting to think so, too."

"So, if I _do_ turn out to be your...mate...it would be for forever?"

"Yes. For me, anyway."

"What do you mean for you? Not for me?"

"You're not a vampire, Bella. For me, there will never be another, and if something were to happen to you, it would nearly kill me. I would _want_ to die."

"What if I was a vampire, too? Would the mate thing go both ways? Is it a mutual thing?"

"Yes."

Edward had no idea that I was going to become a vampire, and now I understood our connection so much better. But he was wrong—the connection was there _already_ for me—human or not.

"Thank you for explaining. So, to get back to our original topic—you're anxious about being away from me because you fear something will happen to me because I'm fragile?"

"Yes. I hope that doesn't bother you. It's not something I can easily suppress, although I'll try if you ask me to."

Pulling into my driveway, Edward turned to me, and he looked a bit sad. Placing my hand on his cool marble cheek, I said, "Edward, I don't ever want you to suppress anything. Your feelings and concerns are important to me. I need to know about these things so I can understand you better. I-I think you're wrong though, about the mate thing..."

I drifted off, unsure how to express what I wanted to say. Edward obviously took it to mean I thought I _wasn't_ his mate, and he looked down, turning his face away. "That's okay, Bella."

"No, you didn't let me finish! What I'm trying to say is...don't discount me just because I'm human. I feel the same way about you—if something were to happen to you, I don't think I could stand it. There's definitely a connection between us, and I felt it long before we even met, remember? I had dreams and visions about you before I met you. Don't you think that _means _something_?"_

Edward gently cupped my face between his cool hands, his topaz eyes glistening, and he opened his mouth, but no words came right away. I just waited, giving him time to process.

Leaning in, still holding my face between his hands, Edward brushed his lips against mine. "It means _everything_, Bella. _You _mean everything. I'm sorry if I dismissed your connection to me because you're human; that was wrong of me. You're obviously _not_ your average human. Forgive me?" His lips gently probed at my own, and I melted into a puddle right there in his car. Forgive who, for what? Edward's sweet smell washed over me, and I wanted to just fall into him. _Oh_..._yes_.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward broke off our kiss and was around to my side of the car. What? I was just getting into that! The door opened, and I looked up to meet his eyes which were...no longer golden. Uh oh.

Lifting me out of the car into his arms, he brought me into the cottage, kissing me all the while. He headed straight for my bedroom, laying me carefully on the bed...appearing above me a second later. Obsidian—his eyes were obsidian—and I wasn't sure if I should be afraid or happy.

"Edward?" I asked uncertainly.

"Bella..."

His lips claimed mine, rougher than they ever had before. His tongue pushed into my mouth, and I welcomed it, meeting his with my own eagerly. My heart pumped away, adrenaline rushing through my veins, and I couldn't get myself to care if he got out of hand or not. I yearned for him in a way I had never yearned for anyone or anything in my life.

Edward moaned, kissing down my neck to the top of my blouse and nuzzling his nose at the top of my cleavage. He lifted his head, a question in his eyes—but barely. In answer, I unbuttoned the top few buttons and pulled his head down. He growled against my chest, and I felt the vibration right _there_.

Pushing my blouse out of the way, he ghosted his hands over my breasts, and my nipples stood up under the lace of my bra. I arched my back, hoping for more contact. Edward placed his cold lips over one bud, sucking right through the fabric of my bra, and I felt it all the way to my core. Twirling his tongue around, he tweaked the other side between his fingers, and I moaned. He claimed to be inexperienced, but I'd never felt anything like this before.

I dug my fingers in his beautiful bronze hair and held him to me. The sensations that were running through my body were excruciating. I yearned for release but didn't know if we could—or should—do anything further. We'd never discussed what our limits were.

Leaving my tender breasts, his lips kissed their way up my neck to behind my ear, and he nibbled on my lobe gently. Trailing little kisses along my jaw, he came back to my lips and kissed me hard again, his tongue licking along my bottom lip. His hand, though, was heading lower, where it rested on my hip, pressing down. A low growl rumbled in his chest, his kisses becoming more aggressive. Hearing him growl caused me to moan; I couldn't help myself. That growling was hot.

Edward lifted his head, onyx eyes slightly unfocused. Bringing his hand off my hip (no!) to cup my cheek, he looked deeply into my eyes. "Are you okay, Bella? Am I going too fast?" he asked breathlessly.

"Um, yes, I'm fine, and no, you aren't going too fast. Not for me, anyway." I grinned sheepishly. "Can't you tell by my pounding heart?"

"I haven't been much of a gentleman. I got carried away—which is fine if _you _are okay with it. I feel like I was too aggressive with you. Did I hurt you?" Edward's eyes were filled with concern, and I could see the gold seeping back into his eyes.

"No, you didn't hurt me at all. I-uh...enjoyed every second. How about you—were you okay? Silly question; I guess you were since I'm not...you know."

Edward's mood changed suddenly, and he rolled off me, sitting up.

"Edward?"

"I can't forget that you're human. If I lose control...I could kill you, Bella. How-how irresponsible of me!" Edward berated himself.

"But you did fine! You didn't hurt me at all. You won't." I tried to reassure him.

"I didn't feel very in control. I wanted to do so much more –" He shook his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Edward, look at me," I urged gently. After a few seconds, he looked into my eyes, and I could see the pain in his. I placed my hands on his face, holding it in place, although I knew he could easily turn away if he wanted to. "You didn't hurt me. You didn't do anything I didn't want you to. I promise you, I'll speak up if I don't like something you do. I'd think you would know that much about me by now. Wouldn't Alice have called or showed up if something was really wrong?"

"Yes, I suppose Alice would have called. You promise to tell me if I ever do _anything _that hurts you?"

"Yes. Edward, why are you so hard on yourself? Why do you doubt yourself so much?"

Edward looked away then, although he allowed me to continue holding his face in my hands. I sensed that he didn't want to discuss it, that he wasn't even sure himself about the answer. I decided to let him off the hook because I had a feeling he would be thinking about the answer to my questions when he was alone.

I removed my hands from his face and leaned forward until my mouth was next to Edward's ear. Then I whispered, "Edward, I like it when you forget to be a gentleman. Being a gentleman is _so_ overrated."

A shiver went through him. "Bella...what are you trying to do to me?" His voice was husky.

"Who, me? Nothing," I replied innocently.

"Now it's going to be that much harder for me to be away from you today," he sighed.

"It'll make it that much more exciting to see you later. Something to think on while we're apart. Which reminds me, Sandra will be here soon, and I don't want to look like I just had a roll in the hay."

Edward grinned at me. "I like the way you think. By the way, I think your hair looks sexy all mussed up."

"This from someone who has perpetual sex hair." I rolled my eyes.

"_Perpetual sex hair?_" Edward burst out laughing.

"Um, yeah! You have sex hair, Edward; didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

"No. People _think_ it sometimes, but nobody's ever had the guts to say it to my face." He laughed again, and it was a beautiful sound.

"Can I have my crutches, please? They're still in the car because _you_ have this habit of carrying me around. I need to freshen up, and you need to join your family."

Edward placed a lingering kiss on my lips. "Be right back."

After he got my crutches and I freshened up, I came out to find Edward in my kitchen preparing a platter of fruit and cheese. What a guy.

"Thanks, Edward!"

"I thought it would be nice to have something to offer your company. There's a cake in the fridge; Alice brought it over earlier. Coffee is set to brew; just turn the pot on."

"Wow, a domesticated vampire. How did I get so lucky?" I teased.

Edward leaned in to give me a kiss, sweeping me into his arms. "No, Bella. The question is...how did _I_ get so lucky? I don't know what a soulless monster like me ever did to deserve having someone like you in his life—but I'm not about to question it further," he whispered against my ear.

"Soulless? _Monster_? Isn't that a bit harsh, Edward? You have a beautiful soul. If you were such a monster...well, let's not go there. You aren't one. We can debate it another time if you'd like, but please, I don't like to hear you talk that way about my man." I placed my finger against his lips, discouraging any further discussion.

"I should go...before I _don't._" His eyes smoldered, and he kissed the tip of my finger.

"Y-yes." I pressed my thighs together.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine, Edward! I'll keep my cell with me, and I have you on speed dial, okay?"

"I'll see you later." Flashing his crooked grin, he was gone faster than my eyes could register.

There was a lot for me to think about later on, but right now, I had to get ready for my guests. I needed time to process all that was happening between me and Edward anyway. It was overwhelming—in a good way—I was excited, happy, turned on and scared. I wasn't scared he would hurt me, but I _was_ scared because I was lying to him about BB and my visions—that the lies would only get bigger and more serious. So far, all roads led to Edward's death. I wasn't the kind of person that lied, but I knew that I would tell any number of lies required if it saved Edward's life. If he hated me for it—then so be it—I would rather he made the choice to walk away from me than the alternative.

My reverie was broken by the doorbell. Sandra must be here! I hadn't seen her in months, and I missed her dearly. We'd become quite close since my high school days, and I appreciated all her efforts at keeping my identity a secret. Remembering that she was bringing a gentleman to see me, and it sounded like she was smitten with him, I was very anxious to check him out.

"Coming!" I yelled out, shuffling my way over to the door. Out of habit, being a police chief's daughter, I looked out the peep hole.

I opened the door and was immediately enveloped in Sandra's strong embrace. "Bella! How are you, my dear?"

"I'm good, Sandra. Getting better every day. How are you?"

"Great, I had a very productive trip. I'd like to introduce you to Laurent. Laurent, this is Bella."

I shuffled back to let them in the door. Sandra, who usually wore her salt and pepper hair swept up, was wearing it down around her shoulders. She looked radiant and was dressed in a cream suit with a purple, low-cut blouse that was very flattering. The man who walked in behind her was striking; he had caramel skin, dreadlocks and was sharply dressed in a stylish black suit. There was something familiar about him that I couldn't put my finger on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Laurent bowed his head in greeting. He had a slight Jamaican accent, which was lovely to listen to.

"Laurent, it's nice to meet you. Please come in. I apologize I can't be a better hostess, but I was in an accident and just got home from the hospital. Please have a seat in the living room." I gestured to the sitting area.

"Bella, you look wonderful despite what you've been through. I was so worried when I couldn't reach you! Can I help with anything?" Sandra hugged me again.

"I have a fruit and cheese platter; maybe you can put it on the coffee table? Would you care for something to drink? Laurent?"

Laurent declined. Sandra busied herself carrying the platter, along with some plates and napkins, over to the living room.

Laurent stiffened abruptly. "Is there someone else here, Bella?"

"No, it's just us. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard something, that's all." He smiled, but it never reached his eyes. He seemed very stiff and uncomfortable. "May I use your lavatory?"

"Sure, first door on your right."

Once Laurent left the room, I joined Sandra. She sat on the couch Laurent had been seated on, and I sat on the love seat across from her.

"So, Sandra...you and Laurent?" I asked vaguely, and she blushed deeply.

"He's such a gentleman; I've never met anyone quite like him. It's almost as though he's from a different time." Sandra giggled. _Giggling?_ She was definitely smitten.

"I'm happy for you, Sandra. He seems really nice." I smiled.

Laurent returned to the room and sat beside Sandra. As he did, he placed his hand on her back affectionately and smiled at her. When he did I had a flash...

_Laurent and Sandra were on the deck of a hotel room looking up at the moon. It was a clear night, with many stars dotting the sky. Sandra shivered, and Laurent took off his jacket, tucking it around her shoulders._

"_Thank you," she said shyly. He just smiled and rubbed her arms to warm her. Turning her to face him, he tipped her chin up and kissed her gently on the lips._

"Bella? Are you still with us?" Sandra's voice broke into my vision.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just exhausted, and I drifted. My apologies." I reddened.

"Would you rather do this another time?" Laurent asked kindly.

"No, no. I'll be fine. Please tell me what kind of paintings you're looking to have done."

"First, discretion is of the utmost importance to me. I have a folder with photos of what I want painted, and even Sandra has not seen them. I'll let you look them over now, and if you agree to do the set of paintings for me, I'll give you the photos one at a time as I want each painting done," Laurent explained.

"Bella, I'm going to head upstairs to your studio and look at your paintings to give you and Laurent some privacy, okay?" Sandra stood up.

"Okay."

What kind of paintings did this man want that he didn't even show to his girlfriend? Something was off about this, strange. I was still trying to place why he seemed familiar to me. I didn't feel like we'd ever met, and yet there was something about him that made me feel like I _should_ recognize him.

"Laurent, would you like to show me the photos now?" I prompted.

"This would be a series of portraits and possibly some landscapes later on." Laurent handed me a folder.

I opened the folder, and my heart immediately started to pound in my ears. All of the photos depicted people with red eyes. _Vampires._ Forcing myself to act normal, I sifted through the photos slowly. Eventually, I came to a photo of the red-eyed demon that would kill my Edward in the future, and my heart hit the floor.

Now, I recognized Laurent. He was a vampire as well—but not the kind that drank human blood—he had golden eyes like the Cullens. That was why he looked so familiar to me.

"Who are these people?" I asked.

"That is not of concern, Bella. Can you paint the portraits for me? I need them to be life-like." His tone was not unkind.

Instead of answering him, I continued to rifle through the photos. There was a palace, and then the throne room from my nightmares was there in full-blown technicolor. My hand shook. Among the photos was the piazza from my painting upstairs.

"Laurent, can you tell me where this is?" I held up the picture of the piazza. "It looks familiar."

"Italy." Laurent was looking at me searchingly, and I knew that he sensed something wasn't right. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Y-yes. So, am I to take it that I can't ask any questions about the subjects; I'm just to paint from the photos?"

"Yes, that is correct. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Certainly."

"Is there a time table? I don't know how quickly I would be able to paint due to my accident."

"No, there is no hurry. Time is something we have an abundance of." Laurent chuckled at his own private joke—at least he thought it was—but I knew what he meant.

"I'll think on it and let you know my answer. Would next week be sufficient?"

"Yes, that would be just fine, Bella. Naturally, I cannot leave my photos with you. I hope that isn't a problem?" Laurent gestured to the folder that was open on my lap.

"No problem."

Sandra was just coming down the spiral stairs from the studio. Perfect timing.

"Have you two worked out a deal?" She smiled hopefully.

"Bella wants some time to think it over. She'll let me know next week."

Sandra looked over to me curiously but didn't ask any questions. I could see the wheels turning in her head, and I suspected she would grill me later on the contents of the folder. She sat down next to Laurent, and he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear in a very affectionate gesture. It was obvious that he cared about her—but did she know what he was?

"Bella, we should get going. I'll call you during the week, and we can go out to lunch or something and catch up, okay?" Sandra stood, taking Laurent's hand. He stood with her, watching me closely.

"Sure, that would be great! Laurent, I'll let you know soon about the paintings."

I showed them to the door, and Sandra gave me a big hug. "You take care of yourself, Bella. No more accidents!"

"I'll try. Laurent, it was a pleasure to meet you. Be good to Sandra; she's a great lady," I warned.

"The pleasure was all mine, Bella." Laurent took my hand and kissed it, his lips cold like Edward's. "Don't worry about Sandra...she has come to mean a great deal to me."

And then they were gone. I leaned against the door, blowing out a sigh of relief. What the heck was going on? Who were the freaks with the red eyes? Why did Laurent want them painted? I knew why it was such a secret—they were vampires. They had red eyes, which meant they drank human blood. Now I knew the piazza I had painted was a real place in Italy, and it was most likely connected with that _demon_ that was going to kill Edward unless I figured something out first.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I slumped to the couch. Suddenly, I could barely keep my eyes open—this was all catching up with me. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

A knocking on the door roused me from my slumber. It was unclear how long I'd been asleep, but it was dark out now. I grabbed my crutches and ambled over to the door, checking the peep hole. It was Laurent...and he was alone.

"Bella, we need to talk."

_Oh, shit._

I wasn't sure what his intentions were, but I wasn't taking any chances.

"One sec! Just trying to maneuver here," I called out as I pulled my cell from my pocket and texted _9-1-1_ to Edward.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

~0~

**A/N: To steal a line from Scooby Doo...Ruh Roh! Wonder what Laurent wants and what will happen before and/or after Edward arrives on the scene. Any theories? If you guess correctly, you will get a special preview!**

**Since I am posting this chapter and I am snowed in...I am working on Chapter 3 of Shattered Into A Thousand Pieces** **today. If you haven't checked it out yet, take a peek and let me know what you think. I had a special banner made for the next chapter that will showcase Jacob's pain over what he's about to learn.**

**As always...reviewers get TEASED! :-)**


	23. Chapter 22 I Know What You Are

****This is an edited chapter. Thanks much to my awesome beta, Jess (jkane180), for her super fast skillz. **

**A/N: My apologies that this update took so long. My entire family has been sick this week and writing has not come easily.**

**The Indie Twific Awards are now open for voting, more details at the end of the chapter.**

**Some momentous moments in this chapter! I just want to make a disclaimer before we get started. I am the Master of **_**this**_ **Twiverse. Therefore, venom may act differently in my story than in SM's saga, so please, no yelling at Sarita! Trust me, you will enjoy it **_**my **_**way more than her way. Hehe.**

**Much thanks and love to my awesome beta Ashley (Ms. Skittles) for getting this chapter back to me super fast even though she is out of the country. What a gal!**

**Chapter 22**

**~I Know What You Are~**

**~*Edward's POV*~**

It was hard to leave Bella to go hunting with my family, but it was necessary. I was getting too attached to her, too dependent on her presence, and I was getting far too used to her depending on me. I suspected Bella would be self-sufficient no matter what—that she didn't _need_ anyone—this made me even more pathetic then.

Hunting was something my family often did together, like some families might go camping or hiking. It was a bonding experience and sometimes a competitive one—especially with Emmett. When we first left, I wasn't into it, and all I could think of was Bella and how soon I could get back to her. Seeing myself through the eyes of my family remedied that quickly—I had purple bruises under my eyes, and my face was sallow. My lips were not their usual pink, but heading for a dull, ashen color. What I was doing was dangerous for Bella. I needed to hunt more regularly so I would not be tempted by her sweet bouquet.

Once we reached our chosen hunting grounds, we each went off on our own to find our favorite meal. My preference happened to be mountain lion—I managed to consume four of them and could almost hear the blood sloshing inside me. Groaning, I fell back against a large boulder and looked up at the stars. Not long after, Emmett bounded over and flopped on his back next to me, cracking the stone in half and causing the two of us to tumble to the ground. I growled, and that started off a wrestling match.

"Idiots," Rose muttered with a smirk as she joined us. Carlisle was right behind her, and he shook his head, a small smile playing about his lips. In his mind, I read that he was happy to see me being playful...glad that I was on the brink of finding true happiness.

A short time later, Alice and Jasper joined us, looking mussed. I smirked, knowing that it wasn't chasing down dinner that caused them to look so disheveled. Jasper shot me a look that warned me not to say a word, and after all they had done for me, I wouldn't think of it. They hadn't had the opportunity for much private time since I met Bella, but they _had_ supported me in every way.

"Oh! Esme is back, Carlisle. She'll be waiting in your study when we get home. Just wait until she hears all the great stuff she missed out on!" Alice bounced up and down on her toes with excitement.

A genuine smile of affection and anticipation lit Carlisle's face. Esme was his true mate, and he worshiped the ground she walked. These past weeks without her he seemed lost somehow, and I was beginning to understand the concept.

Emmett turned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Do we all need to leave the vicinity tonight, Papa Cullen?"

We all burst out laughing—even Carlisle couldn't help himself. "Only if you can't take the heat, Emmett," Carlisle deadpanned.

"Ooh, touché! We can give 'em a run for their money, hey Rose?" Emmett grabbed Rose around the waist with his huge hands and pulled her into him for a kiss.

"STOP!" Alice yelled out suddenly, stilling, her eyes glazing over. Five heads whipped her way. "Edward, you're about to get an emergency text from Bella. There's a vampire at her house right now! I can't see what he's going to do yet...he hasn't decided."

Time seemed to stand still. As a testament to the surreal...reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell just as it started to vibrate.

_**Incoming Text Message from: Bella**_

_**9-1-1**_

I looked down at my phone in horror, and I had the urge to fling it away from me as though it was something repugnant. But I also had the urge to hang on tight because _Bella_ was on the other end of that message—she had just sent it with warm, shaking little fingers, and she was relying on me to come to her aid. Oh, how I wished I could jump through the phone and appear before her now. I just thanked whatever God there might be up there that Bella had the wherewithal to send me a message.

"Edward? What is it?" Jasper asked, obviously gleaning all the feelings coming off me.

My family stood watching me expectantly, but I was unable to speak to any of them. Bella needed me. She was in trouble, and _I_ _had to save her._ If I didn't, there was no point to going on. Without speaking, I took off towards Forks as fast as my immortal legs would take me.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

Laurent stood on my doorstep, an unreadable expression on his handsome face, his amber eyes probing. I felt as though he had x-ray vision, as though he could see into my very soul, and I looked away. Knowing that Edward, Alice and Jasper all had certain gifts, I wondered if Laurent had a talent as well and what it might be. I tried to breathe deep to slow my rapid-fire heart beats—knowing full well that his enhanced vampire hearing could pick up on them.

"Laurent, did you forget something?" I tried to be nonchalant.

"No, Bella." His direct gaze made my heart beat faster. "May I come in?"

"Um, sure. I'm expecting someone soon, so I don't have long." I shuffled aside to let him in, seeing no other way at the moment. Remembering Alice's gift of visions, I prayed that she also saw what was happening and was on her way over.

Laurent simply nodded his head and sauntered into living room but remained standing. His gaze swept the room, and I could hear him take a deep breath. He seemed satisfied with his findings and turned slowly to face me as I made my way over. The fact that he didn't speak was unnerving, and I felt like he expected me to just start blurting things out, thus ensnaring me in his web. I wasn't playing.

"What can I do for you, Laurent?"

"Do you know why I'm here, Bella?"

"No. Is it about the paintings?"

"Indirectly." His amber eyes bore into mine, and I became distinctly uncomfortable. It seemed like he was trying to _do_ something. "You were disturbed by the photos I showed you. Why?"

"Um, the people had _red eyes_. Rather unusual, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, but one in particular disturbed you far more than all the others. Why is that?"

"He reminded me of a nightmare I had," I answered truthfully, shrugging my shoulders. "You came all the way back here to ask why that man's picture disturbed me, Laurent? Really?"

"No, it wasn't the only reason. You have some...interesting friends, yes?" Laurent asked, and now he was getting to the heart of the matter. He must have smelled other vampires, of course! Why hadn't I thought of that before?

"I don't know what you mean. I suppose I _do_ have some interesting friends, but why would _you _care what company I keep?" I answered evasively.

Laurent walked around the back of the couch towards the alcove where my artwork was—where the painting of Edward's golden eyes was displayed upon the easel. Inside I prayed that he wouldn't find it. I started over that way, not sure what I was to do or why I would purposely move closer to a vampire I wasn't even sure could be trusted. He wanted me to paint a portrait of the man who might one day kill Edward. I needed to know more, but I couldn't just ask! Then there was the matter of Sandra. She obviously had feelings for him, but did he return those feelings, or was he using her for his own purposes?

"Bella, can we cut to the chase? The company you're keeping is not _ordinary _by any means. If it were known, it could cause problems both for you _and_ for them." He swept his arm out, turning away as he finished, his face in the shadows.

What did he mean by that? Why would the Cullens have a problem if someone knew they were bothering with me?

"I know what you are," I responded quietly.

Turning my way with a look of amusement, Laurent said, "Now we're getting somewhere. What am I, Bella?"

"Why don't _you _tell me?" I answered flippantly.

"Because it is forbidden." Laurent's eyes were serious; there was no longer any amusement within their depths. I shivered. Forbidden? By whom? Obviously, there were things going on within the vampire community that I was not aware of, and I didn't have the luxury of researching the answers.

"Vampire. By the color of your eyes, I'd say you don't eat humans."

Laurent clapped his hands softly, smiling as he walked toward my paintings. He stopped when he spied the one on my easel. "Oh! What a beautiful rendering of someone's eyes—someone who appears to follow the same dietary restrictions that I do. Intriguing..." He turned to face me, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"What did you mean when you said it was forbidden for you to tell me what you are?"

"Ah, yes. We aren't supposed to reveal ourselves to humans. To do so is punishable—by death," Laurent replied gravely, hands clasped behind his back.

"Whose death?" I asked with trepidation, my heart hammering. For some reason the red-eyed demon flashed through my mind...Edward's head in his hands, the horrific cracking sound...

"That depends greatly upon the circumstances, but generally, the humans that know our secret and the vampire that spilled it."

"And who metes out this...justice? Who decides these things?" My eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm not going to cross that line with you, Bella." Laurent shook his head, making a tsking sound. "Maybe you can ask...your _friends._ If I'm correct, there are at least three of them."

"So why are you here, Laurent?"

"I needed to make sure that you were aware of who and _what_ you were involved with. I don't like to see anyone taken advantage of—especially someone that Sandra cares so much for." He seemed sincere.

Interesting. He was concerned for me mainly because he cared for Sandra. It was somewhat feasible, but I doubted it was the whole truth. I suspected that he wanted to know _who_ he was up against, what other vampires were in the area. It was obvious to me that he was taken by surprise when he came across their scents here. It wasn't likely Laurent was going to share his true intentions with me though.

"Speaking of Sandra...what does _she _know?" My eyes narrowed.

Laurent's face seemed to pale slightly, and he looked distinctly uncomfortable. Looking down at the floor, he answered quietly, "Sandra doesn't know." He closed his eyes as though this pained him.

"Sandra didn't tell me anything, but I _know_ that you care for her—that you _kissed her._"

Laurent's eyes flew open, and they blazed at me. For the first time, he raised his voice. "How would you know this? What is it about you? You _are _human, but you don't react like a typical human! Something about you is...other." In a flash, he was right before me, his cold hand gripping my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. I gasped, my heart thundering in my chest. Where was Edward? Alice? Was Laurent going to hurt me now?

"W-what do you mean? I'm just human." I was unable to get my voice above a whisper.

"I can't see your injuries. You're just..._blank!_" Laurent spat. I could sense a growing unease within him, and I was afraid it might encourage him to do something rash. Tears welled up in my eyes. What should I do now? My face was still trapped in his grip, and my mouth was dry with fear.

"I'm psychic. I see things. I saw you and S-Sandra on a b-balcony at a hotel, and you put your j-jacket over her shoulders and then you k-kissed her."

Laurent's eyes widened. "You _saw_ this? When?"

"Remember when I s-spaced out earlier? I had a flash of that scene. What d-did you mean when you said you couldn't see my injuries?"

Laurent looked contemplative now. Letting go of my face, he closed his eyes with a sigh and a slight shake of his head. "I can sense medical conditions in humans...other issues in vampires. I should be able to see your broken leg, but when I look at you, I see a blank expanse. It's never happened to me before. That, coupled with the smell of vampires, threw me for a loop."

"Wow, that's a cool gift! I'm not at liberty to explain fully, but I'll tell you that you're not the only vampire that has been confused by me. I seem to be some kind of human anomaly." I smiled weakly.

Laurent began to pace back and forth, slowly. "Ah, interesting! Whose eyes are those in the painting? They're painted in such detail, and they look out with such...longing. Are you in love?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I love him. Will he be in trouble? He didn't tell me what he was—I saw it in a vision."

"I won't tell. I would be in trouble myself, I fear."

"Why, Laurent?"

"Bella, I love Sandra. I'm contemplating changing her into a vampire." His eyes held mine captive.

"What? But she doesn't even know what you are! Laurent, what if that isn't what she wants?" I was horrified—not about Sandra _becoming_ a vampire because I expected to become one myself at some point—but to not have the choice would be tragic. My good leg was becoming fatigued from standing so long, and my arms were sore from the crutches, but I continued to face off with Laurent. This was important.

"Bella, I don't know what to do. I've been trying to decide the best way to approach this with her. Do I reveal what I am and risk losing her, or do I change her and deal with her possible anger later on? I need to decide very soon." His eyes glistened, and he looked very sad.

"What's the rush? Don't you have lots of time?"

"_I do_, yes...but, Bella, Sandra is dying." Laurent hung his head.

"What? No!" I shook my head vehemently. "She would have told me. I don't believe you."

"She doesn't know yet. There's a tumor behind her eye, and as it grows, she'll begin to lose her vision intermittently, then have seizures, and eventually, it will burst. I can see the progression it will take, Bella. I'm so sorry." Laurent turned his face away.

No. I didn't want to believe what he was saying. Maybe he was lying. I couldn't really think of a reason why he would be lying though. For once, I wanted my gift to work for me when _I needed_ _it to_. I concentrated as hard as I could, until my head started to pound, and I hissed in frustration as tears coursed down my face.

A moment later, I felt dizzy, and the room started to grow dark. "Laurent? Did the power go out?"

"No, Bella." There was concern in his voice.

"Laurent, I can't see!" I shuffled forward, and my leg, already weakened from standing on it too long, gave out. I pitched forward into the side-table of crystal statues in the alcove, and I could hear the tinkling of glass as they all hit the floor—with me on top. I felt many needles of pain as the flesh of my arm was sliced open and blood began to flow.

Laurent was over to me almost before I hit the floor—just a second too late. "Bella! Can you hear me?" Cradled in his arms, I was unable to answer. I could feel myself being sucked down into oblivion.

The last thing I heard as I went under was the sound of more glass shattering and a mighty roar.

_Edward._

Everything went dark.

**~*Edward's POV*~**

My family was behind me, racing to save Bella, but I was the fastest among them. I would get there first—Bella's fate rested in my hands. It was a heavy burden, and if I failed, it had serious ramifications for me. At the moment I realized that Bella might be in danger, I also realized that I couldn't live without her.

As I homed in on Bella's cottage like a missile, I heard her beautiful voice ring out. "_Laurent, I can't see!"_ And then there was the sound of glass breaking, and I could hear the thump of a body right after.

_Bella!_

Without hesitation, I burst through the sliding doors, shards of glass raining down all around me. I saw Bella in the arms of a vampire, blood spattered on the floor, dripping down her arm, and I let out a mighty _ROAR._

As I fell into a crouch, growling, I was able to see myself in the mind of the vampire that was frozen to the spot on the floor. I looked absolutely feral and crazed—my teeth were bared, I was growling and my eyes were the blackest onyx—full predator mode, and he was my prey.

In a way, I was glad Bella wasn't conscious for this. I never wanted her to see me like this—I feared it would show her what a monster I was and she would run screaming. Although, if after what she saw me do to try to obtain her blood in the hospital didn't scare her away...maybe this wouldn't either.

Cocking my head to the side, I took stock in a few seconds. Bella's heartbeat was strong and healthy, the cuts on her arms were superficial, no arteries had been breached, the vampire had golden eyes and his mind was filled with fright, but I couldn't find any harmful thoughts towards Bella.

"Let. Her. Go."

"You need to calm yourself. I have not hurt your mate. She fell, and I was trying to help." He kept his voice soft. I saw in his mind that it was true, but I didn't want to give away my gift just yet.

I hissed at him, baring my teeth again. "Give her to me!" I kept my voice low and dangerous.

In the background, I could hear my family arriving. Behind me stepped Carlisle, Rose and Emmett. The front door flew open, and in came Alice and Jasper. A sneer spread across my face as the vampire realized his predicament—there was no escape, and this took away his reason to use Bella as a bargaining chip.

"Oh, shit!" he swore, taking in the lot of us. "How many of you are there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Carlisle stepped forward, assessing Bella's injuries. "Let me take care of her; I'm a doctor."

I hissed, baring my teeth at Carlisle. "_Nobody_ touches her! She's _mine._"

Carlisle held his hand up. "Edward, you know I would never hurt Bella. You need to calm down."

"No. She's mine. _I_ will tend to her wounds."

"Are you sure you'll be able to, son?" Carlisle's eyes were wide.

"It's okay, Carlisle." Alice nodded. "Edward needs to do this."

The vampire gazed around the room, knowing he was positively outnumbered and at a complete disadvantage. Rising to his feet, he stepped forward slowly and gently placed Bella into my waiting arms. Once she was safely ensconced in my embrace, I relaxed visibly, pulling her closer. Inhaling her beautiful scent, I was calmed, knowing that I was joined to my other half—my mate. Bella was my mate; there was no longer any question.

"Please, I meant Bella no harm."

Jasper stepped forward, an odd smile forming on his face. "No, he didn't. And look at his eyes—they're like ours. I think we need to have a chat."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, it appears we do need to talk. Edward, why don't you take Bella into the bedroom while the rest of us have a seat in the living room?"

"Okay, but he doesn't leave until I hear from Bella that he didn't harm her."

Carrying Bella in my arms, I kicked the bedroom door closed and gently lay her on the bed. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom to catch any blood that might drip from her wounds and got on the bed with her.

I was not tempted by her blood; it held no power over me now. Not after fearing the worst—thinking she might be lost to me. How could I ever consider drinking the sweet nectar flowing through her veins when I knew to do so would take her away from me forever? To never speak to her, touch her, see her blush again? The very thought sent shudders through my body.

Starting at the top of her head, I ran my fingers through her hair, over her cheekbones and down her body. I just needed to know that she was all there, fully intact. Again, I gave thanks to whatever God might be watching over Bella.

Taking her injured arm in my hands, I inspected her wounds, which had stopped bleeding. There were tiny fragments of glass embedded in some of the scrapes, which I gingerly removed, tossing them into the garbage can beside the bed. This caused some fresh blood to flow, but it was minimal.

After I was done with this, I slowly licked her wounds closed. The amount of venom on my tongue was enough to heal her small cuts, but not enough to initiate the change. It meant so much to me to be able to do this for her, to heal her, and in doing so, heal myself.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

"_Bella..."_

"_Bella..." I could feel something tickling my nose. I brushed my fingers in front of my face and scrunched up my nose, turning my head to the side._

"_Bella..." I cracked one eyelid open to see BB hovering above me with a wildflower which she was using to tickle me awake._

"_BB!" Sitting up, I gazed around the clearing, which was sunny and in full bloom. "What's happening?"_

"_Oh, right now your body had an overload and has shut down for a little while. I thought it would be a good time for us to have an important chat. Don't worry; Edward is really pissed at Laurent right now, but he won't end up killing him."_

"_Oh! I fell into the table of glass statues. The last thing I remember some of the glass sliced into my arm, and then I heard glass shatter somewhere close by and Edward growling."_

_BB sat on her knees, white dress flowing around her. She looked calm and serene without a care in the world. Her amber eyes sought out my chocolate brown ones, and she smiled. "I found a way," she whispered. "A way for us to save Edward!"_

_My eyes widened. Finally. I threw myself into BB's arms, and we fell back into the grass, squealing. The day was absolutely splendid—a blue sky and fluffy white clouds, gentle breezes, birds chirping, the wildflowers bobbing gently—all felt right with the world. It was hard to believe that somewhere, my body lie among shards of glass, my blood flowing, tempting the vampires – _

"_Oh, BB! What about my blood? Won't Laurent or Edward be tempted?" I covered my mouth with my hand in horror._

_BB shook her head. "Actually, no. Laurent has incredible control, and Edward has just discovered his. See, the perceived threat to your life is what tips the scales for Edward. He'll never be tempted to drink your blood again. Interesting times are ahead, Bella. Get ready." BB grinned at me and elbowed me in the ribs._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_You'll see..."_

"_Not fair! You know everything, and I know nothing!" I pouted, crossing my arms._

"_But someday, you get to be me! Believe me, we never get to know all."_

"_So, how do we save Edward?" I asked eagerly._

_BB's brow creased, her amber eyes troubled. The marble skin of her hands touched mine gently, interlacing our fingers, and we sat with our knees touching. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against mine. "This isn't going to be easy for you, Bella. And Edward is NOT going to like it. It may be hard to get him to go along with it, but from what I can see, it's the only way."_

_I swallowed hard against the lump in my throat. "Tell me."_

"_You need to ask Edward to...mark you."_

"_Excuse me—what?"_

"_He'll need to bite you on the left side of your neck where it meets your shoulder. This may be very challenging for him because he'll have to bite and then suck the venom out so he doesn't change you. The other challenge will be to stop drinking your blood once he siphons out the venom."_

"_Are you for real? Why? He'll never agree to this!" I burst out, raising my head. BB's gaze rose to meet mine, and there wasn't an ounce of humor in her gaze. She really was serious._

"_Bella, this is the only way I've found. Trust me; you have to find a way to convince Edward when the time comes. It hasn't come yet though. I'll let you know when the time is right."_

_Suddenly, the perfect day no longer seemed so wonderful—the sun shone too bright, the sky was a sickening blue, the clouds seemed to morph into sinister shapes, the birds seemed to be mocking me, the flowers waving me off–all the sounds seemed amplified, and nothing felt right with the world. How would I ever be able to lie to my Edward? Convince him to mark me without explanation? Tempt him to bite me and drink only a little bit of the nectar that had just recently tormented him so?_

"_I think I'm going to throw up..." My stomach heaved._

Slowly, I came to, unsure where I was. There was softness and comfort beneath me, not the hardness of the floor—so I knew I had been moved. My arm didn't sting anymore, and I felt a gentle, repetitive movement along it. Opening my eyes, I saw the ceiling of my bedroom and when I looked down—Edward. He was...licking my arm. Oh, my God! He was licking the blood on my arm!

"Edward, no!" I mumbled out.

His head shot up, topaz eyes meeting mine. Topaz? Why weren't they black? Why was he so calm? Was I still dreaming? Adrenaline shot through my veins, and my heart rate increased.

"It's okay, Love. The danger is over," he said softly.

"But, you're licking the blood on my arm – " I protested.

Edward put a finger to my lips. "Shh, it's okay. I'm just healing your wounds, Bella. See?" Lifting my arm, he showed me the road map of little cuts crisscrossing my arm—half of which were almost completely healed already.

"I-I don't understand..." I lifted my head off the pillow.

"My venom is healing the cuts. The small amount I'm using isn't enough to start the change. Don't worry, Love; I'm in control. The rest of my family is in your living room."

Feeling a wave of dizziness, I lay my head back down. I trusted Edward, and if he said he was in control, then I had to believe him.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked, eyes brimming with concern. "Should I continue?" I nodded.

It was strange...and intimate...having Edward lick my wounds. Something about it was deliciously erotic, too, especially when he looked up at me through his thick lashes while he was doing it. The thought passed through my mind of his mouth being somewhere else while he looked up at me from under those lashes..._oh, my_.

After he finished, my arm was almost completely healed. There were some slight pink lines where the cuts had been.

"Those lines will disappear by tomorrow morning. Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Edward asked, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

"Who—Laurent? No! He tried to catch me, but he was just a second too late." I blushed.

Edward turned me so we were both on our sides facing each other. His hands held my face gently, and his eyes probed mine. "Are you sure you're okay? I got your text message, and I was so afraid I would be too late, Bella."

"I'm sorry I scared you. When Laurent showed up at my door, I didn't know what he wanted, and I panicked."

"That's fine. I would rather come for a false alarm than miss out on an opportunity to save you. If anything ever happened to you..." Edward's voice broke.

"I'm okay; I promise. I feel the same way about you, Edward. If anything ever happened to you, I couldn't take it."

He pulled my face to his and kissed my lips gently. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Bella. I'm immortal, remember?"

"But you can be killed by another immortal or a werewolf, can't you? There are ways?"

"Yes...but it's rare. Bella, please don't worry about me. I'm far more concerned about you."

Edward's lips were soft and cool against my own, and his kisses grew more ardent. I felt his tongue drag along the seam of my lips, and I opened them, allowing him entrance. Our tongues moved languidly, caressing and worshiping. This wasn't lust-filled...it was somehow far more meaningful. It felt like we were sealing a special bond.

After a while, Edward pulled back to look at me, his eyes smoldering. "Bella...I love you."

_What?_

"What did you just say?" My voice was barely a whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

Continuing to look steadily into my eyes, Edward repeated his declaration. "I love you."

Tears sprung to my eyes. No more beautiful words had ever been uttered anywhere, any time. "Oh, Edward—I love you, too."

Pulling me closer, Edward murmured in my ear, "You don't have to say it back, Bella. I have no expectations; I just needed to tell you once I realized it."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pushed my fingers into his silky locks. Leaning close to his ear, I whispered, "I would never say anything I didn't mean, Edward. _I love you._ Part of me loved you before I even met you."

A shudder went through Edward's body, and he held me tighter to him. "Hearing you say that means everything to me, Bella."

This was where I belonged. There were many journeys yet to unfold, details that had to be worked out—but right here in Edward's arms—I was complete. _We_ were complete. In each other, we had found home.

~*oOo*~

**A/N: OK, so is anyone going to complain about my misuse of venom now? Huh? Didn't think so.**

**The Indie Twific Awards are now open for voting. Apparently in the first round which runs from 2-20 to 3-2 you can vote for up to ten stories per category. I am not campaigning for my stories, but I do urge you to get out there and vote for your favorite authors! If I happen to be one of them, then I am honored.**

**I have two stories up for an award "I Saw You Coming" is in the category "Canon or AU Story That Knocks You Off Your Feet" and my one shot (at some point to continue into more chapters due to constant prodding from certain parties, ahem) "For Without You, I Would Be Nothing" is in the category "Love Conquers All".**

**Here is the link to vote: www (dot) theindietwificawards (dot) com**

**If it doesn't show up, it's on my profile.**

**Good luck to everyone who is up for an award!**


	24. Chapter 23 Seeking Truth

*****This is an edited chapter. Much thanks to my beta, Jess (jkane180), for all her hard work! We finally caught up on this baby!**

**A/N: A big thank you to all my new readers and my awesome regulars. You guys rock!**

**Special teaser went out to Totteacher and Keyecullen this week. Much gratitude for all the encouraging messages and awesome reviews!**

**Love and hugs to my awesome beta Ashley (Ms. Skittles) who always manages to fit me into her busy schedule! She will be writing Tanya's POV for my other fic "Shattered Into A Thousand Pieces". I'm very excited to be working with her! If you haven't checked it out yet, please stop over and take a look. *Please heed the warning on the first chapter—the story is not for everyone.**

**Chapter 23**

**~Seeking Truth~  
**

**~*Edward's POV*~**

"Bella...I love you." I was finally able to say the words; I finally knew them to be true.

"What did you just say?" Bella whispered, shocked.

Looking deeply into her eyes, wanting her to know how very much I meant it, I repeated my words. "I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Edward—I love you, too."

Hearing those words fall from Bella's lips was like manna from heaven. I so desperately wanted it to be true, but I didn't want her to feel she had to say it just because I had. Pulling her in closer, I let her off the hook. "You don't have to say it back, Bella. I have no expectations; I just needed to tell you once I realized it."

Wrapping her arms around my neck, she slid her fingers into my hair (God, how I loved that!) and leaned closer to whisper in my ear, "I would never say anything I didn't mean, Edward. _I love you._ Part of me loved you before I even met you."

Bella's words sent a delicious shiver through me—were I capable of goosebumps, they would have erupted all over my body. She _dreamed_ of me, _painted_ me, _thought _of me...before she ever laid eyes on me in the real world. What kind of faith, trust and hope that must have taken! Even after I tried to steal her life away, she still pushed on and gave me chance after chance until I was able to get where I was now. I held her even tighter to me. "Hearing you say that means everything to me, Bella." My words were woefully inadequate, but I was unable to articulate what I really wanted to say. It would have to be enough, and knowing Bella, it would suffice.

"You have no idea what hearing those words from you does to me, Edward. Not long ago, you felt nothing for me and now..." Tears of happiness spilled down her face. Gently, I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb, bringing my lips to hers. The kiss was soft and full of emotion—ending much too soon—but there were other issues to face right now.

"Bella, did Laurent hurt you in any way?" A low growl rumbled in my chest before I could suppress it. "Why is he here?"

Bella's eyes grew wide, and she shook her head back and forth, her voice barely a whisper. "No, Edward, he didn't hurt me. He was the man that Sandra brought to see me—the one who wants the paintings done. He smelled other vampires here and came back to investigate."

If I had a heart, it would have plummeted through the floor. _My_ presence here is what drew Laurent back to Bella's—what put her in danger! "I'm so sorry, Bella. If he hadn't detected our scent, he never would have come back here. I left you open and exposed, knowing there are other vampires in the area. What if he— "

Bella put her hand up to my lips. "Edward, please. He didn't, and he wasn't going to. If he meant me harm, he had plenty of time to do it before you arrived. There is something though..." Bella bit back a sob.

"Bella, what is it?" I brushed my knuckles lightly across her cheek.

"Sandra—he told me she's dying. Laurent has a gift too—he can see medical conditions. Sandra has a tumor behind her eye and, eventually, it's going to burst. He's contemplating changing her before she dies, but she has no idea what he is. He's in love with her, Edward." Bella sat up, putting a hand over her mouth as her tears morphed from those of joy into those of pain. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her against me. "Just before you got here, I was trying to force my gift to work, and suddenly I connected with Sandra during a future episode of vision loss. I lost my balance and fell into the table with glass statues. Laurent tried to catch me, but he was just a little bit too late. What upsets me is that he's thinking of changing Sandra without telling her he's a vampire. He loves her and is afraid she'll reject him if she knows the truth."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I wouldn't subject _anyone_ to this… this existence. Certainly not without their knowledge."

Bella stiffened in my arms. "What if they wanted it?" she asked quietly.

"If they were well informed on all the details, and it was what they truly wanted, maybe. But I can't imagine anyone _wanting_ to be like us—to be the walking dead." A low sigh escaped me. This wasn't a place I wanted to go right now. I'd just realized that I was in love with Bella—that my mate was_ human_. Her life would end some day—she would age and grow old—while I would remain forever frozen at twenty five. We would be able to continue a relationship for a number of years before we looked mismatched together, but at some point, it would happen.

Bella turned her head and raised her face up to mine, caressing my cheek with her hand. "You might be surprised, Edward," she said softly, a strange light in her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

She shook her head. "Where is Laurent?"

"Wait, Bella—what did you mean?"

"Not now, Edward, please." Bella's eyes fluttered closed. "Where's Laurent? I need to speak with him."

"He's in the living room with the rest of my family. Are you sure you're ready to go out there?"

"Yes, please."

**~*Jasper's POV*~**

When Alice had her vision just as Edward was receiving the text message from Bella, a feeling of foreboding descended upon me. It was strange, surreal, and I fully expected it to recede once we found Bella safe and sound—but it didn't. The funny thing is, I didn't think the feeling was related to the strange vampire that we came across at Bella's cottage. _Something else_ was going on beneath the surface, but when I tried to get a grasp on it, it slipped away like gossamer threads through my fingers. A cold snake of dread wound its way through me, but I forgot about it once I became distracted by the events unfolding before me—I was an empath, not a psychic. I didn't recognize the feeling for what it was—a warning of things to come.

As Alice and I burst through the front door, I was assaulted by the varied emotions in the air. Edward was absolutely feral, demanding that Laurent hand over his mate. Alice was relieved to see that no intentional harm would come to anyone. Laurent was scared stiff—fear came off him in undulating waves that nearly sent me to my knees. I couldn't say I blamed him—if I was surrounded on all sides by vampires while I was holding one of their injured and bloody human mates in my arms—I'd be scared, too.

Once things calmed slightly, I could feel that Laurent truly didn't mean any harm, but he _was_ feeling guilt and anguish over something—so much so that it was bearing down on him _hard_. My natural curiosity was piqued, and I wanted to know what it was that had him so twisted up inside. His eyes were golden like ours, which meant he didn't feed on the blood of humans, and I wanted to hear the story behind that as well. Vegetarian vampires _were_ on the rare side.

I smiled inside when Edward bared his teeth at Carlisle, insisting that _he_ would be the one to heal Bella's wounds. I could feel the possessiveness, love and concern rolling off him—but there was also a new-found air of confidence about him. Edward stood there with Bella in his arms, and he didn't even _flinch_ over the blood that was trickling down her arm. His only concern was taking care of his mate. He had finally made it.

Once Edward disappeared into the bedroom with Bella, the rest of us assembled in the living room. Laurent took a seat, obviously uneasy. Emmett stood behind the couch like a guard, his arms crossed over his broad chest, eyes vigilant. Rose hung off Emmett's shoulder, her stance casual—but her eyes told a different story—she was watching Laurent like a hawk. Carlisle sat across from him, trying to put him at ease. I stood a bit apart from all of them, where I could see the bigger picture—I still felt wrong somehow.

My Alice bounced over and sat right next to Laurent, grabbing his hand. "Hi, I'm Alice! Things will go much smoother for you if you listen to Bella," she whispered conspiratorially.

Laurent's eyes widened for a moment and then he gazed deeply into her eyes, turning his body towards hers. "Alice." The way he said her name was partially in welcome, but there was an underlying fascination there, as well, that was of interest to me. He picked up her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "What beauty there is behind your eyes! Ah, but there is a big hole, too." His eyes grew sad. "You don't know who you were before you were turned, do you?"

I leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, just observing. So, Laurent had some kind of gift.

"Yes! How did you know?" Alice was excited. She was always so enthusiastic about everything, my little pixie. A smile of affection tugged at my mouth.

"My gift is to see medical conditions in humans and...other conditions or issues in vampires. Bella informed me that some of you are gifted, as well, but she didn't break any confidences. What's your gift, Alice? I know you're one of the gifted—you were a clean slate when you came into this life...what was that slate filled with?"

I swear, if she could, Alice would have blushed. "I can see the future, Laurent."

"Like our Bella?"

"A bit different than Bella. I have visions of the future based on the decisions being made. My visions are very subjective—if you change your mind, then the vision will change based on the new trajectory of your future. I only tend to see futures of people I know."

"So when you said things would go smoother if I listen to Bella..." Laurent trailed off, watching Alice's face intently.

"I meant that you should tell your lady-friend the truth." Alice winked at him. "It will all work out. Bella will help you."

"Oh, I don't think she would be willing to help me after the way I scared her." Laurent looked ashamed.

I spoke up. "You don't know Bella. She has one of the kindest and most forgiving souls I've ever come across."

Laurent looked over at me then, seeming to notice me for the first time, and he froze. His eyes raked me over, growing wider. "You are?" he asked.

"Jasper Whitlock. Alice's lesser half." I smirked, and Alice shot me a disapproving look.

He stood up, walking over to me slowly, his eyes probing mine deeply. I could feel some fear flow through him. "You've been scarred badly, Jasper Whitlock. Scarred by your own kind. So painful! Yet, you're so civilized. Truly remarkable." I felt a deep respect enfold me from this strange vampire.

"Yes, I've been scarred by our kind. It was a long time ago...way before I found my Alice, and she gave me a reason to be something better," I answered softly, my eyes cutting to Alice's loving face.

"It's a pleasure, Jasper." He clasped my hand, and I found myself liking him.

Laurent turned to look over the rest of the family. He looked at Carlisle and Emmett, but his eyes stopped and held when he got to Rose. He moved slowly towards her. Rosalie's lip twitched, face tightening, and she looked angry, almost hostile, as he neared. He reached his hand out and touched her golden hair gently—Rosalie flinched, and Emmett growled lightly. "What's your name, young lady?"

"Rosalie." She gritted her teeth as she stared Laurent down aggressively, _daring_ him to say something that would set her off.

"Rosalie. A lovely name for someone so beautiful. But you're damaged on the inside, yes? You were turned on the worst day of your life, no? Such darkness and pain...frozen for all eternity. Ah, but there is light, too—standing beside you! This big man who lives only to please you. He softens your hardness. How wonderful." Laurent clapped his hands together in delight.

A strangled sob broke out of Rosalie's chest, and a turmoil of emotions came flying at me. This was the first time I can ever recall any emotion other than anger coming from Rosalie in regards to her attack. I felt fear, gratitude, trepidation, hope—all mixed in with disbelief and a touch of the usual anger.

"You okay, babe?" Emmett turned to her, caressing her face. Rosalie leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. "Dude, you need to be careful. You shouldn't just spout off about someone's issues like that!" Emmett turned his blazing eyes on Laurent.

"I meant no harm. The two of you are extremely lucky to have each other." Laurent bowed his head, a feeling of sadness tearing through him. I wondered what that was about.

Carlisle said nothing; he simply watched the events unfolding before him, cataloging them in his mind for later analysis. He was a man of few words but much thought. I could feel pride in his family rolling off him.

"Laurent. What has you in so much pain?" I asked him.

Turning in my direction, he looked surprised. "Do we have yet another gifted one?"

My lips quirked up. "I'm an empath; I can sense the emotions of others and manipulate them when necessary."

"Ah, I see. What a painful gift. You've been scarred on the outside, and you're ravaged by the emotions of others on the inside—it must be quite difficult for you at times." Laurent looked sympathetic.

I nodded. "Yes, it can be." I looked at him expectantly. So far, he'd picked all of us apart but had shared nothing of himself.

Before he could answer, the door to the bedroom opened, and Edward came out with Bella in his arms. Feelings of love and contentment emanated from them both, and it caused me to smile in spite of myself.

"Laurent, you're still here! I'm so glad," Bella said with a smile.

Edward looked Laurent over the way a father might look at some delinquent his daughter brought home, which caused me to laugh out loud. "What?" Edward barked at me with a glare.

"Nothing, Edward. You can relax; Laurent is quite friendly and even has an interesting gift of his own. Bet he would have fun with you..." I muttered, snickering.

"Jasper," Edward growled, shaking his head as he made his way over to the couch, where Carlisle was seated, and placed Bella next to him gently. Then he turned to Laurent. "Laurent, I apologize for being so harsh earlier. I'm sure you can understand how things looked to me when I came in and found Bella in your arms...bleeding."

"No harm done, Edward. I completely understand the protectiveness one feels over their mate—especially a human one." His eyes clouded over, and the sadness filled him again.

"I was just asking Laurent what has him in so much pain. I have a feeling it has to do with _his _mate. Can you tell us, Laurent?" I asked gently.

His eyes cut to Bella, and I surmised that she already knew. Going by the waves of sympathy coming off her, I suspected I was correct. Looking down at his feet, he nodded, sitting back down on the couch.

Edward sat down next to Bella, his arm around her shoulders, looking curious. He opened his mouth and then shut it, deciding to allow Laurent the time to speak his own truth—perhaps not wanting to give away his own gift quite yet.

"I have fallen in love with a human—with Bella's friend, Sandra. She's dying; I've seen a tumor growing behind her eye that will cause intermittent vision loss and, eventually, death. I know it's forbidden, what I'm doing, but I-I love her. As I told Bella earlier, I'm considering changing her, but she has no idea what I am."

Carlisle spoke softly. "Laurent, she has the right to know...to make the choice for herself. Does she return your feelings?"

"Yes, but I fear if she knew what I was— " Laurent broke off.

Bella leaned forward. "Laurent, Sandra will understand. She loves you, too; I can see that. If you want, I'll talk to her with you," she said earnestly.

"You would do that?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, of course!"

Laurent closed his eyes, and I could feel hope welling within him now. "Thank you, Bella."

This guy seemed okay; his heart seemed to be in the right place. I was curious as hell, though, about him being a vegetarian vampire. "Laurent, I'm curious about your choice of diet. We haven't come across all that many vampires that abstain from human blood."

Laurent had been expecting this question; I could feel that coming from him now. He smiled at me. "Well, I didn't have a traditional introduction to the vampire lifestyle. I have a natural...aversion to human blood. It makes me quite sick, actually. When I was turned, I couldn't feed, and I was left for dead by my maker. I wandered around, growing hungrier and hungrier—but unable to satisfy it. I grew weak—and crazy—my tether to reality growing quite thin. I stumbled into some woods, thinking death might find me and take pity on me. While I lay on a bed of leaves, a mouthwatering aroma assaulted me, and I knew it was not human. Being so starved and crazed, I was up on my feet in a second, and I tracked what turned out to be a lion. I pounced on it, draining it in seconds. It was delicious! I waited for the reaction I have to human blood to hit me...but it never came. I've been surviving on animals ever since."

"Fascinating!" Carlisle spoke animatedly, growing excited. "What kind of reaction did you have to human blood? I've never heard of such a thing before."

"I would get terrible pains all through me, and I would become lethargic—it was as though I was allergic to it! After drinking from a human, it would take me a few days before I would feel normal again. It was excruciating, and I grew to prefer the pain of hunger and the resultant insanity over it." A shiver seemed to go through Laurent as he relived the memory.

Bella looked up at him intensely. "Wait—you're willing to change Sandra. That means that you would have to experience her blood...that you would become sick. You really do love her, don't you?"

"I would do anything for her, Bella. Just as it's clear that Edward would do anything for _you._" Laurent smiled.

Carlisle looked pensive. "Laurent, we would be willing to assist you with Sandra. If she's willing to be changed, and fully understands what she's getting into, she can stay at our home during the change. I'd be willing to change her for you—I've done it before, and I can assure you, I have no problem with control."

"You would do this for me? For a stranger? How unique, and how kind! But no, I must do this myself. I know I'll become ill, but I'm more than willing to go through this for Sandra. I will, however, take you up on the use of your home. Perhaps we can both recuperate together."

The feelings of gratitude coming off Laurent were overwhelming. If I could shed tears, I think I would have been bawling like a baby. In fact, the entire room was filled with emotions. Edward was realizing he would do the same and more for Bella. Alice was touched, and her eyes glazed over in a vision that made her smile tenderly. Bella was hopeful for Sandra—and herself. Emmett was overloaded with what he considered 'girly feelings' and wanted to escape. Rosalie was the strangest of all; she felt isolated, as though nobody could ever love her in that way, that she wasn't worthy.

I looked over at her. "You're wrong, Rose," I said softly.

Edward's head came up, and he heard what was happening. "Jasper's right, Rose. You _are_ worth it. Any of us would walk through fire for you, especially Emmett."

Rosalie's face looked pinched as she tried to step away from Emmett, who still had his arm slung over her shoulders. The look on Emmett's face was pained—he was hurt and disappointed. He grabbed at her arm, but she was too fast, and she slipped out through frame of the broken out sliding doors.

"I-I have to go—I have to follow her," Emmett stammered out apologetically, and then he, too, was gone.

Laurent was uncomfortable. "I should probably go. Bella, you already have my contact information for the paintings. I'd be ever so grateful if you would talk to Sandra with me—and Edward, you're more than welcome to be there as well. I can see trusting me alone with Bella would be an issue for you."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Thank you, Laurent. I wouldn't have it any other way." Although his voice was soft, there was a dangerous undercurrent to Edward's tone.

"We'll be in touch. Thank you, Laurent." Bella was always so gracious.

After he was gone, it was as though everyone started breathing again—although I didn't realize we were so tense. I looked over to my Alice who hadn't spoken much at all. "You okay, darlin'?"

Alice looked to Carlisle. "Sandra and Laurent can be very happy—but Carlisle—you must not let him change her. He hasn't had human blood in so long—I don't think he'll survive it. The only way he'll be able to consume human blood again is to take in small amounts over time. I don't see him dying exactly...I see him in a state of stasis, like a coma. I can't see if he ever wakes from it."

The feeling in the room grew somber, and we discussed it a bit more, deciding that Carlisle would reiterate his offer to assist with Sandra's change. Bella felt that Sandra would be able to influence Laurent's decision, but Alice couldn't see it yet because Sandra still didn't know about any of this.

Finally, Edward asked everyone to leave because Bella seemed exhausted both physically and emotionally. I went off to get replacement glass for the sliding doors while Alice and Carlisle headed home to greet Esme.

**~*Angela's POV*~**

The past few days had been a blur to me. There wasn't enough time for me to be alone with Jacob to explore the feelings I had swirling around inside me. It seemed there was always someone here in my room: my parents, friends, doctors, nurses, physical therapists. I just wanted to be alone—with Jacob.

Yesterday, Bella came to visit me, and I met Edward. He was breathtakingly handsome, and it was obvious to me that she meant the world to him. Edward would do anything for Bella, just like I knew that Jacob would do anything for me. There was something otherworldly about both of these men, and I needed to know what that was. I had vague memories floating around in my mind, snatches of conversation that slipped away like tendrils of smoke when I tried to grab hold of them. I wasn't one to jump to conclusions or send my mind off in a million ridiculous directions, so I wanted to sit and talk with Jacob. I knew that he wouldn't lie to me—I just knew that.

Last night, his dark eyes bore into mine, and I felt like I was being lifted right off the bed. The feelings I felt for him were not...normal or natural. I knew that, and I didn't care. I just needed to know what was happening. The fact that Edward could read minds was also a huge tip-off. I'm sure there were lots of unexplained phenomena in the world, but I was betting that the concentration of it around us held a deeper meaning.

Again today my parents were hanging around, friends were passing through, and there was an abundance of medical personnel. I snapped.

"Dad. I really need some time alone with Jacob." Tears filled my eyes and spilled over.

My dad was sitting in the chair beside my bed, reading his missionary journal, glasses perched on the end of his nose. He looked up at me, startled, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Ang? You okay?"

"Yes, Dad. I just—I need to talk with Jacob. I feel helpless. I'm at the mercy of everyone around me, and I have no control. People just come and go as they please...the doctors and nurses come in all times of the day and night." I sighed, swiping at my eyes. "Please. I just need a few hours uninterrupted with Jake. Can you arrange it?"

My dad looked down at me tenderly. "Of course I can, sweetie! You leave it to me."

My mom chose that moment to come back into the room. _Sigh_. She was so nervous all the time that just her presence in the room caused me anxiety.

"Angela! Some of my friends from the garden club are coming to see you this afternoon!" she trilled in her sing song voice. "I'm having some flowers sent to make this dreary room look more cheery! You have way too much time alone here, so we'll—"

My dad held up his hand, stopping her. "Carol. Angela and I just had a talk. Why don't you and I take a little walk, and we can discuss it?" Turning to me, he placed a kiss on my forehead and whispered, "Just leave it to me, Angie."

The tears welled again. He hadn't called me Angie since I was a little girl. I felt like his little girl right now though—he was taking care of me just like he did back then. I prayed that he would be able to head off my mom's plans. She meant well...but the thought of her garden club parading through here made my heart start pounding in unpleasant ways.

My eyes grew heavy, and I fell into an uneasy, dreamless sleep. When I opened my eyes, I was alone and unsure how long I'd been sleeping. I stretched my arms out, which had been gaining strength since I awakened from the coma, yawning widely. A few moments later there was a knock on the door, and I looked up to see Jacob.

All the anxiety of the day—all the fear, all the tension—dissolved the moment I looked into his eyes. I smiled like a silly school girl. "Jacob!" I whispered.

The smile that spread across his handsome face reached deep inside and tugged at my heart. He made his way across the room and took my hand, bringing it up to his lips. "Angela," he sighed.

The door opened, and my father came into the room. "Hello, Jacob! Are you all ready?"

"Yes, sir!" Jacob's smile widened as he shared a conspiratorial look with my father.

My eyebrows scrunched together as I tried to figure out what was going on. I looked between the two of them, and they looked as though they had planned and pulled off some huge surprise.

There was another knock on the door. "Is this Angela Weber's room?"

"It sure is," my dad answered.

"We have a delivery. Are you ready for it?"

"Absolutely, come right in."

What in the world was going on? I asked for some alone time with Jacob and instead I was getting more visitors? My hopeful heart sank into the floor.

The door opened, and several people dressed in white entered the room carrying equipment of some kind and started setting it up. As I watched in confusion, I realized that they were setting up a small table in the corner of my room. A tablecloth was placed on it and some comfy looking chairs were brought in.

"What's going on, Dad?"

"Well, Angie, you need some time with your guy—so, you're getting the night off. Dinner delivered from Bella Italia, served at your own private table. No doctors, nurses, family or friends allowed. This is your time—just you and Jacob." My dad came over and kissed my cheek.

I looked up at Jacob. "You knew about this?"

"Of course. We're going to have a peaceful, romantic dinner. Just the two of us." Jacob lifted my hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss there, and the feeling shot right to my nether regions. _Oh, boy._

"Thanks, Dad. You're the best!"

"You kids enjoy yourselves. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie. I put off your mom for today...but tomorrow...I don't know," he laughed with a shrug.

"That's okay, Dad; I appreciate your efforts. I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed my forehead and left.

After the restaurant finished setting up, my room had been transformed. There was a table in the corner with a tablecloth and candles. Jacob carried me over and placed me on one of the chairs, making sure I was comfortable, his hands lingering on my shoulders, sending shivers down my spine. The caterers served us our meals, making sure we had everything we needed before they left.

With the lights dimmed and the candlelight flickering, I could almost forget that I was in the hospital. Jacob sat across from me, eyes sparkling, and took my hand. I blushed and looked down. Now that we were finally alone, I wasn't sure what to say or how to feel.

"Angela, don't worry about anything, okay?" Jacob began softly, running his fingers gently over my knuckles. "I just want to enjoy the food and being here with you. There's time for everything else later on."

I looked into his eyes and saw that I truly had nothing to worry about. He was my soul, my love. "Okay, Jacob."

We ate and drank (no alcohol for me because I was medicated, of course) just enjoying each other's company. The talk was lighthearted, and we stayed away from any serious subjects. The feelings though...those did not diminish. Every time Jacob touched me, I felt a tingling go through my body. When he looked in my eyes, the spark was there, and I felt as though I could float right off my chair. The way his eyes crinkled up when he smiled made my heart pick up speed, and I longed to run my fingers through his spiky hair. I already knew from before how very soft it was. I wanted to trace my fingers over his handsome face, memorizing every nuance. My lips tingled as I thought about kissing his full, generous mouth. At one point, I found myself watching his mouth so intently that I completely missed what he was saying.

"Angela?" Jacob asked, confused.

"Huh? What?"

"Did you hear a word I just said to you? Are you all right? Should I get the doctor?" Jacob's eyes grew concerned.

I started to laugh. "No, Jacob. I'm just having trouble concentrating."

"That's funny? Maybe something's wrong—I'm going to call the doctor." He moved to get up, but I stopped him by placing my hand over his.

"No, Jacob. I couldn't concentrate because I was too busy...um...watching your lips. Thinking about you kissing me," I whispered.

In a moment, he was kneeling by my chair, hands on my thighs. "Oh, Angela. I haven't even allowed myself to think about things like that! I didn't know how you felt, what your medical condition was, when I would ever have a chance to be alone with you..." Jacob's voice was filled with a quiet desperation.

He was so big that kneeling before me, we were at eye level—and that meant lip level. I placed my hands on his broad shoulders, running them up the sides of his muscled neck and into the soft, spiky hair I'd been longing to touch. I shivered with anticipation as I leaned forward and touched my lips to his. Jacob drew in a breath, obviously not expecting me to initiate the kiss...and then he was kissing me back, pushing forward to meet me, his lips warm, soft and plush. His hands came up under mine to cup my face gently as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gently probing along my lower lip. I opened my mouth, my tongue coming out to meet his tentatively. When our tongues touched for the first time it was as though fireworks went off behind my eyes and shot through my body. I had never experienced a kiss like this before! I gripped his hair tighter, meeting his tongue more aggressively, small whimpers escaping. Jacob groaned, pushing his hand into the nape of my hair and pulling me closer to his body. Heat emanated off him and enveloped me. I melted into Jacob, into his kiss, forgetting where I was and why.

Jacob pulled away too soon. "Angela," he breathed, "we have to slow down. I wasn't expecting this, and you're still very fragile."

Disappointment ripped through me. "Didn't you like the kiss, Jacob?"

Tipping my face up, I could see how surprised his eyes were. "Oh, God, Angela! I liked it a little _too much_. I wasn't expecting it...and I'm scared of hurting you...and I can't wait until you're out of here so we can really be alone," Jacob whispered huskily, his lips crashing down on mine.

This time, the kiss was not as careful. His tongue pushed into my mouth, our tongues dancing against each other. One hand remained on the nape of my neck while the other snaked across my back and pulled me tight to his muscular chest. Oh. My. God.

Emotions swirled around inside me. I had never felt this way before—not at my most passionate moment with Ben did I ever feel anything remotely like _this—_and it scared me while at the same time it was both exhilarating and addicting.

"Oh, Jacob..."

"I love you, Angela," he whispered against my mouth as he picked me up from the chair and placed me on the bed. A moment later, I found Jacob hovering over me on my hospital bed. None of his weight was on me; his powerful arms took on all of the burden. "I love you so much. I'd do anything for you." His lips brushed gently against mine, and somehow, he made _this _more powerful and intimate than the deep kissing we were doing before.

I looked up into his eyes, seeing all the love there laid bare. "I can't say I understand what's happening here, but I love you, too, Jacob. I can't imagine being without you."

"You don't know what it does to me to hear you say that, Angela." His voice was hoarse. He trailed kisses from my ear, down my neck and back up, leaving a trail of hot tingling wherever his lips had been. I could feel his arousal pressed against my hip, and my body responded.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Jacob. I wish I could show you how much I love you."

Jacob groaned. "Please don't say things like that. I'm having a really hard time controlling myself right now. I shouldn't be up here on your bed, but I had to be closer to you. I'm sorry, baby."

"No, it's okay!"

Jacob got off me and sat on the side of my bed, smoothing the hair back from my face. I tensed as his hand brushed the part of my hair that had been shaved. "What is it, baby?" he asked with concern.

I blushed, looking away. "My hair. They shaved it," I said quietly, dipping my head to the side to try to hide it.

A big, strong hand caught me under the chin and gently forced my face up. "Hey. _You are beautiful._ When I found you, your skin was peeled back from your skull. It's a miracle that you're here and talking to me! So don't you worry about a little patch of shaved hair—it'll grow back. I love every inch of you."

"_You_ found me? You saw me like that?" I whispered incredulously.

"Yeah. I was driving, and I came upon the accident. I got out to see if I could help, and I found you all broken and bloody—I thought you were dead. I felt my whole world tilt on its axis. I prayed so hard, and I had to know for sure, so I got close to you...and then there was an air bubble in the blood coming out your nose, and I knew you were breathing! But, God, Ang—your head looks so much better now. Your hair will grow back. If you want, I'll shave a section of my hair to match."

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, but part of me is so glad it was you that found me. Does that make sense?" I asked, and he nodded. "I'm sorry I was being so vain. Hearing about what happened really puts _that_ into perspective."

Jacob stroked my cheek with his index finger, his eyes dark and thoughtful. Then I realized that the night of the accident was the first night I met Jacob—when we were undeniably attracted to each other at Bella's birthday party. How can you love someone that soon? How can your world tilt after meeting someone for a few minutes at a party...not even knowing if you would ever see them again?

"Jacob? I need you to tell me the truth. What's going on here? How could we fall in love so quickly? How did you know I was the one? What _are_ you?"

**~0~**

**A/N: Thoughts? What do we think about Laurent? Sandra? How about our other lovely couple Jacob and Angela? How will Angela react to the truth about Jake?**

**Reviewers get TEASED! Knock my socks off and get a special teaser all your own.**


	25. Chapter 24 The Big Reveal

**A/N: My sincere apologies that this update took so long, guys. Life happens, hehe.**

**Special teasers went out to TwilightGuru09, inspired85 and gasuz09. Thanks guys for all the reviews! Talk about knock my socks off...**

**Thanks, as always, to my lovely beta Ashley (Ms. Skittles). I heart you! A big welcome to Jess (jkane180) who will also be working her magic on my chapters. My impatient ass has been fortunate enough to find two betas that are lightning fast, hehe.**

**Chapter 24**

**~The Big Reveal~**

_**Previously**_

_Jacob stroked my cheek with his index finger, his eyes dark and thoughtful. Then I realized that the night of the accident was the first night I met Jacob, when we were undeniably attracted to each other at Bella's birthday party. How can you love someone that soon? How can your world tilt after meeting someone for a few minutes at a party, not even knowing if you would ever see them again?_

_"Jacob? I need you to tell me the truth. What's going on here? How could we fall in love so quickly? How did you know I was the one? What are you?"_

**~*Angela's POV*~**

Jacob looked away silently, body rigid, jaw clenched. The tension was a palpable presence in the room with us. My heart started hammering, and I feared that the truth was something I would not be able to handle. Was I opening Pandora's Box by asking him to tell me? Should I have left well enough alone? The silence between us grew.

"Jacob?"

"Oh, please, Angela," he moaned, dropping his head into his hands. A tremor went through me. Was it that bad, then? I couldn't imagine what it was, but his reaction had me fearing the worst. "I didn't want to do this now."

"What does that mean, Jacob? You're scaring me."

Turning towards me, he cupped my face in his hands, and there were tears standing in his beautiful, dark eyes. "I don't want you to be scared, Angela. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you. You have to believe me when I say, I would never do anything to harm you," he murmured against my lips. The feel of his mouth vibrating against mine as he spoke was clouding my mind, causing me to forget how urgent this felt a moment ago.

With great restraint, I pushed back on Jacob's chest. "Jacob, please. I-I can't think when you're so close to me."

"I'm sorry." Jacob sat back, giving me some space.

Looking into the fathomless depths of his eyes, I wondered what secrets they held. Deep down, I didn't believe that he would hurt me; every instinct I had said he was a good man and that he would do anything for me—just as he'd said. A single tear escaped, rolling down his cheek, and I wiped it away with my finger. "Jacob, what has you so twisted up inside?" I whispered.

"Angela, I fully intended to tell you everything, just not while you were in here recovering from a coma. Please, don't push this...I don't know if it's a good idea right now," Jacob said earnestly.

I sat there, looking into his eyes, wondering what to do. Should I push for the truth, or wait, as he requested? I knew I was fragile physically, but I felt fine mentally. My thoughts turned to Bella. She probably knew Jacob's secret, and if it was horrific, she wouldn't have approved of us being together. She was my best friend. Thinking about Bella knowing Jacob's secret triggered a memory from my coma when I'd heard voices in my room...

_"You should have warned me – you knew they were here!" It was_ _Bella's voice._

_"I'm sorry, Bella. I was just so happy to have you back...I forgot they were here?" __I__ recognized Edward's teasing tone._

_"Ridiculous vampire! Act your age! What are you...a hundred and ten?" Bella's voice was filled with humor._

Was it possible? Was there such a thing as vampires? My eyes grew wider as I looked at Jacob in a new light. "You aren't human are you? Are you...a vampire, Jacob?" I whispered, not sure if I could handle the answer but needing to know the truth.

Jacob's reaction would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious. His eyes bugged out, and he barked out a laugh. "No," he said with derision, "I am _not_ a vampire. Where would you get such a crazy idea?"

Feeling uncertain, I answered, "Well, when I was in my coma, I heard Bella call Edward a vampire. Was it just a joke, then?"

Jacob massaged his eyes with his fingers, a deep sigh escaping. "Angela...I hope you can accept this...because if you can't, I just don't know how I will survive. I'm a...I'm a...werewolf."

"A werewolf," I echoed.

"Yes." Jacob raised his head to look me in the eye. There was nothing but truth in his face. He reached his hand out to me, stopping a few inches short of touching me and brought it back to his lap with a soft sigh.

"Edward? Is he...a vampire then?" I asked softly. Jacob nodded. My mind reeled. Then another thought struck me—of Bella telling me she dreamed of a huge wolf. "Oh, my God! Bella's dream of the wolf...that was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Angela," he answered softly, "that was me. Bella dreamed of me in my wolf form."

My boyfriend was a werewolf. Bella's boyfriend was a vampire. How exactly was the relationship thing supposed to work? Bella didn't seem to be distraught over it. Anyone with eyes had only to see her with Edward to know they were deeply in love. Then again, I had to question my own sanity, sitting here so calmly and considering the existence of vampires and werewolves. A laugh filled with irony escaped my lips.

"What is it, Angela? I need to know what you're thinking." Strain was evident on Jacob's face. He took my hand, tentatively, unsure of how I would react.

"This is just so...unbelievable. Here I am, contemplating the existence of mythical creatures. The strangest part of all is...I think I believe you," I whispered.

Jacob's mouth opened and then closed again. His eyes were communicating things that his words seemed unable to right now: how much he loved me, how much he needed me to accept him for what he was, and how sorry he was that I had to find this out now. I had no doubt that he would have told me when I was discharged from the hospital. There was no fear of dishonesty with Jacob; I knew he was an honest man—I could feel it. But it was all too much to process at once.

"Jacob, I need time," I said, slowly removing my hand from his. His eyes scrunched closed, as though the loss of contact between our hands was painful. "Please don't be angry with me. I need time alone to process all this and maybe talk with Bella. Please say you understand."

Jacob reached a hand up, ghosting it along my face without touching it, and I could feel the heat emanating from his fingers caress my skin. "Of course, Angela. You take all the time you need, baby. I'm so sorry; I didn't want you to find out like this. If anyone should be angry, it's you, not me."

"Thank you for understanding, Jacob."

He made sure I was settled in bed with everything I needed before leaving. As he reached the doorway he looked back at me, dark eyes shining with unshed tears. His enormous frame looked weighed down, as though carrying the heaviest of burdens when he slipped out of the room.

I missed him terribly the moment he was gone.

**~*Sandra's POV *~**

The morning dawned sunny. I knew that meant I would not see Laurent during the day. Sighing, I slid my legs off the bed, the carpet tickling my bare feet as they touched down. Padding into the en suite, I washed my face and brushed my teeth without looking into the mirror. I ran a brush through my long, salt-and-pepper hair until it was as smooth as silk and swinging about my shoulders. Finally, looking into the mirror above the sink, I met my own haunted eyes.

My eyes were gray...an almost silvery hue. They could be considered quite beautiful, when showcased just right—which they usually weren't. I had a clear, peaches-and-cream type complexion with no outward signs of aging. My skin and hair clashed considerably, causing much confusion to those who tried to gauge how old I was. Of course, the boring clothes and my usual bun, didn't encourage suspicions of youth. So, most people thought I was an old spinster with really good skin. In actuality, I was only forty. The spinster part was correct, though.

My family was all gone. I had a few friends, but most of them were married and had children. They had responsibilities: soccer, football, Karate, school plays, family outings, and play dates. Although a few still invited me over for the occasional cup of Joe, most of my friends had drifted away over time.

One might wonder why I didn't _do something_ about my appearance. I could dye my hair, wear some make up, or buy new clothes. Been there, done that. Simple explanation? I was broken. I made the mistake of loving the wrong man—believing his lies and allowing him to rock my world _so hard_ that I never recovered. And so I hid behind old, frumpy clothes and graying hair—never bothering with make up. That is, until I met Laurent.

_Laurent and I met at an art show. I was there strictly for pleasure, looking over pieces I could never hope to own. There was something so freeing about walking through a gallery and using my imagination. When I stood before a piece of art, I felt truly alive. I stopped before a beautiful painting of a woman's profile in shadow. Her head was bent over in what could have been prayer or sorrow. She was in the middle of a courtyard, and life was going on around her, as though she didn't exist. Oh, how I identified with that painting! Before I could stop them, tears leaked from my eyes._

"_It's a beautiful painting, but why is the lovely lady crying?" The voice was smooth and warm, with a slight Jamaican accent._

_Startled, I swiped at my tears. Not looking towards the owner of the voice but keeping my eyes on the painting, I whispered, "That's me. I mean—not really—but, I could be her. Life goes on around me all the time while I am in shadow." I had no idea why I was confessing this to a complete stranger I hadn't even laid eyes on yet._

"_It needn't be that way. Life should not be squandered. Days that are gone cannot be returned. Why do you choose to be alone?" The voice was coming from next to my right ear, soft and gentle._

"_Who says I chose it?" I asked, a bit defensively._

"_Am I wrong? Did you not choose to remain alone?"_

"_What do you mean 'remain' alone?"_

"_Was there not someone you loved deeply? Instead of healing, you keep ripping the wounds open, creating scar tissue." His voice was matter-of-fact. His tone was not condemning or judging._

_Turning on my heel, eyes blazing, I faced the owner of the voice. "What do you know of it? Furthermore, what do you care?" As I turned I came face to chest with the man, and my words were aimed at his shirt and tie. I tipped my chin up to meet his gaze, and I was rendered speechless. What I found looking back at me was the most handsome, caramel-skinned man, with soulful golden eyes. His eyes were not filled with annoyance over my rudeness; his eyes were filled with compassion and understanding. My breath left me, along with my ire._

"_You, my dear, are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. You should never be in the shadows. Have dinner with me."_

"_What? Are you serious?"_

_A small smile played about his lips. "I am very serious. I am Laurent. What is your name?"_

"_Sandra."_

"_Sandra," he said my name as though rolling a fine wine around on his tongue. "Well, Sandra, will you have dinner with me tonight?"_

_And so I did. We spent a lot of time together over the next few months and, slowly but surely, my barriers fell away, and I fell in love with Laurent._

Heading back into the bedroom, I curled up in the comfy chair in the corner. I knew that Laurent had a secret—that he was hiding something from me. My heart clenched in fear as I thought back to my past, and the day I found out that the man I _thought_ was my future was already married to someone else. Was Laurent hiding another family somewhere? If I thought about it, I really didn't know very much about him. Laurent never came around when it was sunny out, and he would disappear at strange times. Although we had been dating for a few months—and _had _kissed—he never made any move to take our physical relationship further.

Suddenly, there were flashing lights in front of my eyes and a sharp pain in my head. This was the third time this week. I was afraid of what I would find out if I went to the doctor; I kept hoping it would just go away on its own. In a panic, I tried to make my way back to the bathroom to get some aspirin. Everything tilted and then went dark...

"Sandra."

Something was tickling my face, and I wrinkled my nose. Cracking an eye open, I saw light purple carpet fibers. What was I doing on the floor?

"Sandra."

My head felt like someone had hit me with a baseball bat. My thoughts weren't coming in clearly, and my hearing was muffled. I could have sworn I heard Laurent calling my name—but that wasn't possible—I was here alone. Scrunching my eyes closed against the pain, I decided to go back to sleep.

"Sandra! Can you hear me?" The buttery smooth Jamaican tones of Laurent's voice broke through the fog in my head.

"Please, stop. You aren't really here," I mumbled.

"Oh, but I am! Please, open your eyes for me, my sweet."

Gingerly, I opened my eyes and saw Laurent leaning over me on the floor, concern filling his golden eyes. "Oh, no. I must be sicker than I thought. Now I am hallucinating, too?" Tears filled my eyes and rolled over the purple threads, which were starting to irritate my face.

"No, no. I am no hallucination. I am going to pick you up now."

No, this was no hallucination—I was lifted from the floor and placed gently on the bed. Flashes of light still shot through my vision, although not as severe as before, and the pain in my head had diminished greatly. Glancing over toward the window, I could see sunlight streaming in between the curtains. Laurent lay next to me on the bed, stroking my hair lightly. His eyes were filled with emotions that I couldn't quite read. Concern, sorrow...fear?

"Laurent, what are you doing here? I never see you when it's sunny out."

Laurent's face was transformed by shock. Did he not realize that I _noticed_ he never came around on sunny days? The look of shock soon turned to one of sadness, and he looked away, eyes glistening.

"Bella called me. She knew something was very wrong, and I came right over. Are you alright?" His eyes met mine again, so concerned. Love filled me, and I found I didn't really care what his secrets were for the moment. Maybe that made me stupid, but he dropped everything and rushed over here, _for me_.

"I'm scared, Laurent," I whispered. "Something is wrong with me, and I've been pretending it doesn't exist."

"I know," he answered simply.

"Y-you know? How?"

Laurent sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face. "We need to talk. I need to tell you the truth. You may not want to see me again after this..."

My heart raced, and I felt sick. There it was...the other shoe dropping. How could he do this to me while I was worried about being sick? Anger rose up in me. "How dare you?! I'm worried about my health, and you pick _now _to tell me there's someone else? What? You have a family? Kids? Just get out." I turned over, showing him my back. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes, but at least I wasn't sobbing.

"Sandra!" Laurent's voice was filled with admonition. "I do have something to tell you, but it is _nothing_ like what you are thinking. Please, give me a chance. After I've told you, if you want me to go, I will go."

Turning back, I saw the raw need in his eyes—the need to unburden himself. After the past few months of happiness, I owed him the chance to explain himself. Unable to speak, I just nodded.

Laurent wiped the tears from my face with the pad of his thumb. "Please, don't cry. There is no perfect time to say this, and now that you are having symptoms...I cannot wait. Bella knows the truth, and she has encouraged me to tell you." Laurent closed his eyes.

"Bella? How could Bella know?"

"I went back to talk with her last night, after our meeting. You know...about her ability, yes?"

I nodded. "She _told _you? She never tells anyone about that! What is going on here? Why did you go back to talk to her?" My voice was rising, although I tried to remain calm.

Laurent stroked my face with his cool hands. "Please, please stay calm. I promise you that I will tell you everything. First, I need to tell you that...I am in love with you, Sandra. The moment I set eyes on you, I knew." His voice was tender, and he pulled me to his chest for a moment, placing a kiss on my forehead and holding me tight.

_What?_

Laurent continued_, "_I don't expect you to return my feelings this soon, but I need you to know how I feel. There will never be anyone else for me—even if you reject me. I am bound to you."

My heart thrilled at his words, hammering away in my chest and I kept my head hidden against his shirt. "Laurent, I love you, too. It's so hard for me to trust, to love, after what I went through. You are the first man that has broken through my pain."

"Oh, Sandra. The problem is I am not just a man. I am much more...and much less."

What in the world did that mean? "You're speaking in riddles. Please, just tell me."

"I am not human, my love," Laurent stated simply.

Not human. Laurent is not human. Well that cleared things up! We can now go back to our regularly scheduled lives. Hysterical laughter threatened to bubble up from within me. Maybe Laurent wasn't really here—maybe I _was_ cracking up. I closed my eyes and then opened them again. Still here. Laurent was looking at me with trepidation in his eyes.

"Just say it, please," I begged.

"I am a vampire."

"A vampire," I repeated. He nodded. "Oh, you mean you are one of those people that craves blood?"

Laurent shook his head. "No, I am a vampire."

"Vampires don't exist, Laurent. Do you need me to get you some help? Is that it? Mental illness is nothing to be ashamed of..."

"Sandra, I assure you, I am not mentally ill. I will prove it to you." Laurent got up from the bed and slowly made his way over to the window. Lifting back the curtain, he allowed the sunlight to stream in. His skin sparkled wherever the sun kissed it. I whimpered, closing my eyes tightly. When I opened them, his skin still sparkled.

Getting off the bed, I walked slowly over to the window. The sun refracted off Laurent's skin, making it look like there were diamonds embedded there. Reaching out, I stroked his arm. The sun had no effect on _my_ skin. This was not a hallucination. His skin was cold and hard—how had I never noticed before? How about the fact that his eyes were gold? I shook.

"What does this all mean?" I asked fearfully.

"Let's go back to the bed. I will tell you anything you want to know." Laurent led me back to the bed, fluffing some pillows behind me, so I was reclining. He entwined his fingers with mine.

"Please believe me; I have never lied about my feelings for you. I love you. I could not justify taking our relationship any further until I told you the truth. Most vampires live off human blood, but there are a small number of us who do not. I survive on the blood of animals. I also have a gift; I can see medical conditions in humans, and that is how I know of your recent problems."

"So, you don't want to drink my blood? And you can fall in love like a human does?"

"To answer your first question—no, I don't have the urge to drink your blood. I am actually somewhat allergic to human blood, which is why I started drinking from animals. As to your second question—not exactly. Vampires are different from humans. We mate for life." Laurent's eyes met mine sincerely.

"Only one mate?"

"Yes, only one. Usually, we mate with another vampire and, since we are immortal, it works out quite well."

I almost choked. "Immortal? How old are you?"

"Three hundred and thirty-two."

"No way. You haven't found a mate in over three hundred years?"

"Not until now, no." Laurent brought my hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on it.

"Me. I am...your mate?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit."

Laurent laughed loudly. I never cursed. I burst out laughing, too. This was just surreal. Here I was, lying on my bed, talking to a vampire. A vampire that thought of me as his mate. Wow.

"Are you okay? If you need more proof, you can check my chest—I have no heartbeat," he offered.

I leaned over and pressed my ear to his chest. Nothing. Holy shit. Lifting my head, I looked into his eyes. He was completely serious; this was not a joke. His skin sparkled in the sun, he had no heartbeat, his skin was cold and hard, and he had golden eyes. Laurent was a vampire.

"What does this mean...for us?"

"That is entirely up to you, Sandra. I have something else to discuss with you. It's about your health." He looked down, tracing the design on the comforter with his finger.

"I'm dying, right? There is something really wrong with me?"

Laurent nodded his head, pulling me into his chest.

"How long?" I whispered.

"Several months, maybe a year."

"Oh, God. A few months ago, I wouldn't have minded so much—but now that we found each other, it seems so unfair!"

"There is an option, if you want it," Laurent whispered so quietly I barely heard him.

Raising my head, I looked into his golden eyes. "What is it? An experimental treatment? I will try anything if it gives me more time with you."

"No. There is no treatment for what you have; I'm sorry. The other option is to make you like me...a vampire."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Make me like you. Yes."

"But you don't really know anything about it yet! How can you just say yes?" Clearly, he was confounded by my reaction.

"I don't need to know anything except that I love you, and I want to be with you, always."

Laurent shook his head. "No. You need to think about this and talk it over with Bella. There are some things to consider. It is not an easy process, Sandra—it is actually quite painful."

We spent the next few hours having a question and answer period. My questions ranged from the serious to the silly, and Laurent patiently answered them all. We discussed my transformation, and that a local vampire coven (local?) that was friends with Bella (what the hell?) had agreed to host me in their home. Holy shit.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

After Edward asked everyone to leave, we snuggled down in my bed, and I was asleep in minutes. During the night, I woke to find Edward still holding me in his arms. It felt so safe and right. I turned over, burrowing my head into his chest and fell back asleep. There were no dreams to disturb my slumber, and I awoke in the morning feeling refreshed.

Turning over, I stuffed my face in the pillow and flung my arm out to find Edward's side of the bed empty. Wait..._Edward's side of the bed?_ I was thinking of that as his side of the bed after he held me for _one night_. He didn't even sleep. God, I was in trouble. I was head-over-heels in love with a vampire. My future vampire self came to me in dreams, suggesting that I had to save my vampire boyfriend by getting him to mark me but stop short of killing me. My close friend was a werewolf, dating my best friend, who had just awoken from a coma and had no idea what her boyfriend was. My agent, my friend, was dying—but didn't know it—and was also unaware that she was dating a vampire. Any questions?

Snorting laughter, I flipped over to find sun streaming through the window. Ah, a beautiful day to see Edward sparkle. If he was still here somewhere, he would be trapped with me until the sun went down. My heart rate climbed at the thought.

My bedroom door swung open and in came Edward, laden with a tray of breakfast foods. He'd made me breakfast in bed. My heart melted just a little bit more. He sauntered over to the bed, laying the tray across my lap, and he perched on the end of the bed.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" There was that silken voice that made me quiver.

"I slept well. Thank you for staying with me. No bad dreams last night." I smiled. "Why don't you take a walk by the window, Edward?"

His eyebrow creased. "Why?"

"I want to see you sparkle," I whispered with a mischievous grin.

Edward rolled his eyes but complied. When the sunlight bathed his skin, it was breathtaking as rainbows of light refracted off his skin. "You really like this?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes! What's not to like? My boyfriend sparkles_._ Not many girls can say _that._ Seriously though, it's beautiful. You're beautiful, Edward."

Turning back from the window, Edward's eyes darkened slightly. He was on the bed before my brain registered movement, his hand snaking around the nape of my neck, lips next to my ear. "Bella, the things you say to me sometimes..." he whispered, breathing ragged.

A thrill shot right to my nether regions at the sound of his strained whisper in my ear. Turning my head slightly, I touched my lips to his. Edward's response was strong and unexpected; he leaned in closer over my breakfast tray and pulled me into a deep kiss. His tongue dragged across my bottom lip and pushed into my mouth hungrily, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

A thrill of fear shot through me, and I pulled back. "Are you okay, Edward? Are we here alone?"

He raked a hand through his unruly bronze locks with a sigh. "Yes, we're alone. I'm okay, but it might be best if we...just talk right now. Sometimes I feel completely in control around you, but other times it's hard not to...push things."

I popped a piece of bacon in my mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "You mean you weren't tempted to bite me just then?"

"Um...no." He graced me with his crooked smile.

"Oh....so, the monster wanted to come out and play?" I giggled.

Edward was not amused. "Bella. Let's just say...if the monster got out, it would be very difficult to stop him. It would be raw and ugly." He caressed my cheek and murmured against my ear, "I don't want that for you—ever."

"You don't have the urge to...hurt me any more?" I asked carefully.

Edward drew back so his gaze locked with mine. "No, Bella. Once I was faced with the fear of losing you, I realized that you are my mate. I could never hurt you. I would die before I allowed any harm to come to you." He tipped my chin up with his finger and kissed me gently.

A frisson of fear ran through me at the words: _I would die before I allowed any harm to come to you. _It brought to mind BB and our discussions about how to save Edward's life. I realized that she was right; Edward would do anything to keep me safe, and that included putting his own neck on the chopping block. I couldn't allow that to happen. My eyes closed against the vision of the red-eyed man separating Edward's head from his body. I choked back a sob.

Suddenly, it was as though all the air was sucked out of the room. Flashing lights streaked across my vision, and I looked up into a mirror and saw Sandra's silvery eyes looking back. Then everything went black.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward was leaning into my face, snapping his fingers, and he looked worried.

Blinking the vision away, I tried to shake it off. "What?"

"You're back. Where were you?" Edward looked relieved.

"I need to call Laurent right away! Something's wrong with Sandra."

Edward got me Laurent's number, and I called him and explained my vision. I offered to send someone over to check on Sandra, since it was sunny out, but Laurent wouldn't hear of it. He thanked me and said he was heading straight over there.

I set about eating my breakfast, while waiting to find out what was happening. Instead of losing my appetite, all of this craziness just left me ravenous. I devoured the bacon, French toast and fresh fruit on my tray. Edward and I chatted about lighter topics. He told me that Esme was home from her trip, and he wanted to bring me home to meet her later today. I was really excited to see where the Cullens lived.

Another vision hit me, and I smiled. "Edward! Pack me a bag and call your family so they expect visitors. Sandra said yes! She wants Laurent to change her."

Edward was standing by the window again, allowing me to admire his "sparkling personality." He turned somberly. "Why would I need to pack you a bag?" His voice was flat.

"Edward, did you hear what I just said? Sandra wants to be changed! I'm going to be there with her."

"No! Absolutely not!" Edward snapped. He was over to the bed in the blink of an eye, towering over me.

"Excuse me?" I looked up at him petulantly, crossing my arms and thrusting out my bottom lip.

"Bella, you have no idea what this entails. You are _not _going to be there for her transformation. It isn't a pleasant process to witness, and it won't be safe once she awakes. She will be _ravenous_ for blood when she wakes up. Newborn vampires are much stronger during their first year—it may be very difficult to control her." He fell to his knees at the side of the bed, grabbing my hand, eyes pleading for me to understand.

"With Laurent, there will be eight of you. Are you telling me she could overcome eight vampires? _I'm going to be there, Edward._" I set my jaw. "In the vision, I'm there. Sandra is my friend, and I'm not letting her go into this without someone to stand by her. Get over it."

Edward and I faced off there on my bed. His jaw flexed, and his eyes were hard as granite. Even in his anger, he was fiercely beautiful.

Oh, my. I think we were having our first fight.

*****

**A/N: As always, I would enjoy your thoughts and opinions! This didn't go the way I expected, but then—does it ever?**

**I have a one shot in a contest right now that I will be releasing here at the beginning of April. If you are interested, add me to author alert and you will get a notification when it's been added. It has an Irish theme...with a twist of lemon. :-)**

**My recommendation this week. One of my new readers, Clare (inspired85), has started a new fic "Seeing Isn't Always Believing" which you should give a try. Clare has also written a one shot called "Burning Desire" that is just...super HOT. Get yourself a spare pair of panties and then head over to check it out. *fanning self***

**As always, reviewers get TEASED! :-)**


	26. Chapter 25 Advent of Change

**A/N: Nice long chapter ahead kids! Some exciting events and some foreshadowing of the future. Thanks to all my wonderful readers. You guys truly make writing worthwhile. I love all your thoughtful reviews and the side conversations, some of which are hilarious.**

**Bucket-loads of thanks to my beta Jess (jkane180) for her awesomeness. She is a veritable **_**chapter factory**_**, LOL!**

**See my note at the bottom of the chapter for some other items of interest.**

**Chapter 25**

**~Advent of Change~**

_**Previously**_

_"Edward, did you hear what I just said? Sandra wants to be changed! I'm going to be there with her."_

_"No! Absolutely not!" Edward snapped. He was over to the bed in the blink of an eye, towering over me._

_"Excuse me?" I looked up at him petulantly, crossing my arms and thrusting out my bottom lip._

_"Bella, you have no idea what this entails. You are not going to be there for her transformation. It isn't a pleasant process to witness, and it won't be safe once she awakes. She will be ravenous for blood when she wakes up. Newborn vampires are much stronger during their first year—it may be very difficult to control her." He fell to his knees at the side of the bed, grabbing my hand, eyes pleading for me to understand._

_"With Laurent, there will be eight of you. Are you telling me she could overcome eight vampires? I'm going to be there, Edward." I set my jaw. "In the vision, I'm there. Sandra is my friend, and I'm not letting her go into this without someone to stand by her. Get over it."_

_Edward and I faced off there on my bed. His jaw flexed, and his eyes were hard as granite. Even in his anger, he was fiercely beautiful._

_Oh, my. I think we were having our first fight._

**~*Edward's POV*~**

Get over it. Bella wanted to put herself in harm's way, and she wanted me to _get over it_. I was so angry I didn't know _what_ to do. I had the urge to throw her over my shoulder like some kind of cave man, but I knew that wouldn't go over well.

"Bella, please see reason." I cupped her face in my hands. "I just found you. The thought of anything happening to you...I don't think I could take it." My words came out in a desperate whisper.

Bella's angry expression slipped a bit, although I could see she was trying to fight it. "Edward, I won't be told what do to—not even by you. Sandra is my friend. Today she found out that the man she loves is a vampire, and that he wants to change _her_ into one because she's dying. That's a lot to digest all at once. I won't let her do it alone. Please, Edward, don't ask that of me."

My beautiful Bella. She was so selfless...even to the point of putting herself in grave danger. It would take a gargantuan effort to suppress my protective side, but I had to try. I closed my eyes, taking a breath. "Bella, I feel very protective of you. I promise that I'm not trying to control you. Can we reach a compromise, perhaps?" I leaned forward until my lips grazed hers. _Yes, I was trying to dazzle her into an agreement._

Bella's breath caught (yes!), and her voice shook as she answered, "What did you have in mind, Edward?"

Running my nose along her jaw, I nuzzled her ear, my lips barely brushing against her neck. I could feel Bella's involuntary shiver as goose-bumps rose on her skin. "Oh, I have lots of things in mind, Miss Swan."

"Edward..." Strain was evident in Bella's exasperated sigh; I was getting to her.

Pulling back, I looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. "Bella, I love you. Why don't we go into the living room, so we can have a serious talk? If we are going to consider you being there for Sandra's transformation, then there are things you need to understand."

Bella nodded. "That sounds fair, Edward. I love you, too." She caressed my face with her palm.

Scooping her into my arms, I brought her to the couch. She gave me a look but didn't say anything about me carrying her this time. Before sitting down to talk, I phoned the house to let the family know to expect visitors. Of course, Alice already knew and was extremely enthusiastic.

Sitting down next to Bella, I decided complete honesty was the best way to approach this. I took her warm little hands in mine. "Bella, I need to explain how the transformation works. Sandra will be bitten in several places, so the venom can enter her blood stream faster. This is a very painful process; it will feel as though fire is burning its way through her veins as her body is reformed. It will take three days to complete the transformation, and when she wakes up, she will need to feed immediately."

"Three days," Bella repeated in awe. "My God, I didn't realize it was so...complicated. Is there anything that can be done to lessen the pain?"

"No. This isn't something to be entered into lightly, but since Sandra is already dying, I suppose time is of the essence."

"Will she be aware of what's happening during those three days?"

"No, she will fall into a coma-like state after a few hours. She may cry out, but she won't be coherent. Bella, I was going to suggest that you come to the house for the beginning of the transformation and then leave once she is out of it. She won't really know you're there anyway. Certainly you need to be gone before she wakes up." I tucked a strand of hair behind Bella's delicate ear. I fervently hoped she would be reasonable about this.

Bella looked thoughtful. "Okay, Edward, I'll leave before Sandra wakes up. Why are you so concerned about her when she wakes up though? There will be several of you there, right?"

"Newborns are extremely strong and volatile in their first year. Sandra will be far stronger than any of us at first. It can take several of us to control her if she gets out of hand. We've all worked at gaining the control to exist on the blood of animals, but for a newborn, it will be difficult in the beginning. Sandra will probably crave human blood for quite a while. You'll be able to talk to her over the phone but not see her in person."

Bella was thinking intensely, which worried me. She had already agreed to leave before Sandra woke up, but there seemed to be something else on her mind. Her eyes glazed over, similar to Alice's when she's having a vision, or someone who was very deep in thought. Her brow creased, and she mumbled something that sounded like, _"Why didn't BB warn me about the pain?" _It was as though she wasn't even aware I was there with her.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

She jumped, her eyes flashing back to mine. "S-sorry, Edward. I was lost there for a minute." The frown still didn't leave her face.

"Is there something wrong, Bella? Do you need to tell me something?" Putting a finger under her chin, I tilted her face up toward mine, looking deeply into her eyes. Her eyes slid away from mine. "Bella? What are you not telling me?" Fear ran up my spine.

"Edward...I can't." Bella shook her head. I still had a hold of her chin, but she refused to meet my eyes, so I let go. She hung her head, and a tear dripped onto the back of her hand, rolling off until it hit my own.

"Bella, what's wrong? Don't you know you can tell me anything? Don't you trust me?" I couldn't suppress the hurt and disappointment in my voice.

At the sound of my voice, Bella sucked in a sharp breath and threw herself into my arms, pressing her face into my neck. "Oh, Edward, why are things so complex? There's something, but I can't tell you what it is yet. I made a promise. Please don't be mad at me—I love you."

"Who is BB?"

"She's the one I made the promise to."

"Can you trust her? Who is she?" I was getting frustrated. What if this BB wasn't trustworthy? I couldn't protect Bella from a threat I didn't know about.

Bella laughed. "Oh, yes! I trust her...as much as I trust myself. I can't tell you who she is yet. Next time I talk to her I will ask her permission, okay?"

I growled. Why did Bella need to ask BB's permission for anything? What kind of hold did she have over her? "I don't like this, Bella. I want to know who she is and why she has such a strong influence over you. Does this have something to do with Sandra's transformation? Why do you seem so interested in her experience? It seems to go deeper than mere concern."

"Time, Edward. I need a little more time. Please don't push me for something I just can't give you right now." Bella hugged me tighter, and it felt as though she was begging me to understand. Knowing that she was trying to be as honest as possible, I decided to let it go—for now. She could have easily lied to me if she wanted to.

"Okay, Bella, I trust you. You tell me when you can," I said softly, giving in.

"Thank you, Edward. Your trust means everything to me."

_Should _I have pushed harder? _Would _it have made any difference? I just don't know.

**~*Alice's POV*~**

After receiving the call from Edward, we went into action. A room was prepared for Sandra's transformation. It was on the basement level and was already equipped with sound proofing, a bed and had only one entrance/exit. There were no windows. It just wouldn't do to have a newborn escape the house and go on a rampage around Forks.

Going back upstairs, I prepared my suite for a makeover. Whatever Sandra looked like when she was turned was how she would remain for all of eternity. Most of us didn't have a choice about our immortal appearance, but she was in a unique position.

I didn't even have any memories of being human. All of my memories are of being a vampire. It really didn't bother me much, but sometimes I was curious about where I came from. The important thing was that through my visions, I found Jasper and the rest of my family. I counted myself extremely lucky.

Esme was at the computer working on some invoices from her recent interior design projects. I skipped into the room with a big smile on my face. "Hey, Esme! Guess what? We're going to have guests! Laurent, a new vampire friend, will be bringing his sweetheart here to go through her transformation. Carlisle has offered to change her."

Esme's fingers froze on the keyboard, and she turned her head quickly. "What?! Carlisle? He agreed to _change_ someone? I haven't really had the chance to speak with him since I've been back. I did know we were hosting a transformation, but not that Carlisle was performing it!" Her voice was filled with disbelief.

"Sandra is Bella's close friend, and she's dying. Laurent is in love with her. He finally told her what he is, and she has agreed to the transformation. The reason Carlisle has offered is because Laurent is allergic to human blood. I saw him going into a coma-like state if he tried to turn her himself. Isn't that something?"

"Yes, it is. I've never heard of a vampire being allergic to human blood! I'm glad Carlisle offered to assist. Does Bella know? And speaking of Bella, when do I get to meet the woman who captured Edward's heart?" Esme smiled as she turned to face me more completely, her caramel hair slipping over her shoulder.

"Ah, well, Bella and Edward just had their first fight about that—and Bella won! She'll be here for Sandra's transformation. Edward did get her to agree to leave before Sandra wakes up—a very good idea."

"Yes, that would be wise. I can't wait to meet her! Alice, how is this going to work out though..."

I held up my hand. "No, no, not to worry. I'm trying not to look too far ahead, but I see glimpses of her becoming one of us. I'm not sure when. I haven't let Edward see; I don't think he's ready to face that yet. Maybe it's best if they find their own way, you know?"

Esme nodded. "I agree. I just hope it all works out. Edward has been alone for so long."

The doorbell rang, and it was Laurent and Sandra. Understandably, Sandra looked a bit nervous. She _was_ walking into a house full of vampires, after all. I tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Sandra, I'm Alice. It's so nice to meet you. Hello, Laurent."

A wave of calm enveloped everyone. Jasper. Thank God for Jasper. He walked down the stairs slowly and greeted Sandra and Laurent.

"Why don't we sit and talk for a few minutes? I'd like to explain a few things, and you may have some questions for us, Sandra." I offered.

Sandra nodded nervously, her heart racing in her chest. She had a death grip on Laurent's hand, and he put an arm around her for reassurance. It was obvious by the way he looked at her that he loved her very much. Leading them to the living room, we sat on the couch.

"Sandra, I assume Laurent explained the basics of the transformation to you?"

"Y-yes, he did. We spent a few hours talking it over." Sandra voice shook.

"Well, whatever you look like when you're turned is how you'll always look. None of us got to choose the day of our transformation. You have the chance to make any changes you want before we start."

Sandra looked thoughtful. "So, if I cut my hair short, it would never grow?"

"That's right! That's how I got stuck with my spiky mess of a head." I grinned.

"I'd like to dye my hair," Sandra began hesitantly and then whispered, "Um, I'd really like to shave, too." We all broke into laughter at that.

"Okay. Do you have any questions for us before we go upstairs for your makeover?"

"When Laurent changes me, will we be...related?"

I drew in a sharp breath. My vision came back to me, and I realized the time had come to talk to them about it.

Laurent laughed. "No, Sandra, not in an incestuous way."

I held up my hand. "Just a moment. We need to talk about that, actually. Laurent, you can't be the one to change Sandra."

Sandra looked frightened. "Why not? Laurent promised me that he would be the one! I don't want someone else to bite me!" Her voice rose to a hysterical note.

"Laurent, have you explained my gift to Sandra?"

"Yes, briefly." Laurent nodded. "What's the problem? Do we need to go somewhere else?"

"No, no. Please, I need you both to listen to me carefully. Laurent, you haven't tasted human blood in so many years. I had a vision of what will happen if you're the one who changes Sandra. You will fall into a comatose-type state, and I don't see you ever waking up from it."

Sandra gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. She shook her head and tears spilled down her face. "No! Laurent, no!"

Jasper flooded the room with calm feelings. He looked over at me, cocking an eyebrow. We couldn't force Sandra to let one of us change her, but I knew that she was going to lose Laurent if she allowed him to do it.

"Sandra, Carlisle has offered to be the one. He's a physician and has never tasted human blood with the exception of those he has transformed," I explained.

"Carlisle? Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Sandra asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"God, yes. I'm friends with Bella, remember?" Sandra snorted laughter. "Bella should buy stock in the hospital."

"Well then, it wouldn't be a complete stranger handling your transformation. Bella wants to be here for you, and Laurent will be by your side the entire time."

Laurent looked unhappy. "I want to be the one to do it. I will take on the risk."

Sandra set her jaw. "No. Either Carlisle does it...or I die. I won't let you take that risk when there's another option."

"Are you sure, my love? For you, I would do anything."

"No more talk about it, Laurent. I've made up my mind. Now, about my makeover?" Sandra turned her beautiful silvery eyes my way.

Looking into the future, I saw what Sandra was going to look like. "Oh! Great choice of hair color. Let's go upstairs and get started. You're going to be so beautiful, Sandra." Laurent tried to follow, but I held up a hand. "No boys allowed! You can hang out with Jasper for now."

**~*James' POV*~**

When you want something done right—you have to do it yourself. Don't send a child to do a man's job. Don't send a _horny, vampire girlfriend_ to do a tracker's job. Stupid bitch. Did she really think I wouldn't smell Riley all over her? Did she think I believed that utter bullshit about her cell phone battery being dead? Maybe she just didn't give a shit. Maybe I should kill him and make her watch.

Fuck!

My deal was going to go out the window—and very likely—my life with it. I needed her to find that psychic. What was so difficult? I gave her a newspaper clipping and the general area in which to search! The psychic was the key. Imagine the power of _knowing_...of being in _control_ of the one who sees! With that power, I could dethrone fucking Aro—that archaic has-been. He would be on _his knees_ before me.

Time was of the essence. If the Volturi found the psychic first, my bargaining chip would be off the fucking table. I'd been bluffing my way through for a while, but if I didn't deliver soon, other trackers would be employed. The only reason I was being dealt with was that I claimed to have knowledge of the psychic that nobody else had that would make it easier for me to track and control her. I was racing against two clocks—the greediness of those who wanted to overthrow Aro and the chance that with Aro's gift, he would find out there was a conspiracy afoot before he found himself out on his ass.

Walking into the next room, I found Victoria sitting at my laptop. That little snoop! Striding across the room, I grabbed her by the nape of her neck and dragged her ass out of the chair. I pulled her around to face me with a growl. "What the fuck were you thinking? Do you realize that you may have royally fucked up any chance we have at gaining power?"

Victoria looked up into my face with her usual amusement, and licked her top lip. "You gonna get rough with me now? Hmm, lover? I might really like it."

Gripping her hair tighter, I leaned in to her ear and whispered, "I know you fucked Riley, and I know you lied about your cell phone. If you screw up my deal for me, I am going to kill Riley while you watch. I'll also mess you up so bad no man or vampire will ever want to touch you again. You got me?"

Victoria struggled against me, but I crushed the bitch to my chest until she acquiesced. "Okay, okay. I got it," Victoria ground out through gritted teeth. "Can you let go of me now, lover?"

Yanking her head back, I forced her against the wall and pressed my body in tight, trapping her. I held her there until she looked me in the eye, her defiance draining away under my intense gaze. I might have imagined it, but I thought I heard a soft whimper from her, and my pants tightened in response. Thrusting my hips against her, I whispered, "Is this turning you on, Vic?"

She wiggled, but I had her locked down tight. "No-o."

"I can smell you..." I said in a sing song voice, a cocky grin spreading across my face.

Victoria huffed, and her lower lip pouted out. She looked up at me from under her long lashes and fluttered them. Oh. So _that's_ how she was going to try to play this now. Spinning us around, still holding her tight in my grip, I pushed her toward the bed. I could see a triumphant gleam in her eye. With a disgusted growl, I tossed her on the bed and turned away.

"I'm not in the mood for your manipulations, Vic. This is important to me—to us. If we fail...well, I don't want to talk about failure—it's not an option."

"You know what, James?" Victoria spat. "If you ever treated me as a_ partner_ instead of a lackey, maybe I could contribute something. I'm treated no better than Brad or Riley—the only benefit is I get to fuck you." She lay there on the bed, propped up on her elbows, her riot of long, red curls spiraling over her shoulders and glared up at me. There was honest-to-goodness hurt in her eyes.

I turned away from her, looking up at the ceiling, and a deep sigh issued from my chest. She was such a slut and a phony—and I loved her. I wish I could say I was using her, and I wish I could say that she loved me as much as I loved her—but I couldn't, and she didn't. Victoria might not be capable of real love. "I'm sorry, Vic," I whispered.

"What did you say?" Her voice was full of disbelief. Had I treated her that bad?

Turning back toward her, I sat on the edge of the bed and cupped her face in my hand. "I'm sorry, Vic. I know I haven't always treated you fairly. Please try to understand what the stakes are here. The reason I can't tell you the whole story is because we are dealing with someone gifted who might figure out what we're up to. If you have in your mind what you're looking for then there is a good chance we'll fail."

Victoria leaned into my hand. "Baby, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? Don't you think I would have understood? I hate being treated like those drones. So, what now?"

"We need a new approach. I have to get the psychic soon, or we're in deep shit, Vic."

"Don't worry. We'll get her—together." She snaked her arms around my neck.

With a growl, I pushed her down on the bed and ravished her.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

To say that the conversation with Edward stressed me was an understatement. I was dancing so close along the line of lying, which was not something I wanted to do. Oh, how I wanted to break down in Edward's loving arms and just tell him everything! I came so close to doing just that, but the visions I had seen—of the red-eyed demon decapitating him—were enough to ensure my silence. If I spoke too soon, I would be signing Edward's death warrant. I really needed to speak to BB.

As we were getting ready to leave for the Cullen's, I got a frantic call from Angela. She was sobbing so hard, I could barely understand what she was saying. I promised her I would be right over, after Edward assured me that we had some time because Alice was busy doing a makeover with Sandra. A makeover? _Shrug._

When we arrived in Angela's room, her eyes grew wide and frightened when she spotted Edward.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Angela," Edward said in a reassuring voice. "Neither does Bella. I would never..." He stopped, shaking his head.

I looked back and forth between them. It was obvious that Edward was reading Angela's thoughts and answering her. "Do you guys mind sharing?" I snapped.

Angela blushed, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just really upset right now. Can I have some time alone with Bella?"

Edward gave her one of his crooked smiles. "You have a lot to process, Angela. It isn't every day that you find out...what you found out." Turning to me, he placed a lingering kiss on my cheek and whispered, "Take your time, Bella. I'm going far enough away so you two will have complete privacy. Call my cell when you're ready to leave."

As he left, I shuffled to the doorway. "Edward!" When he turned back to me, I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "I love you," I whispered.

"What was that for?" he asked, that lopsided grin spreading across his face again.

"Just for being you."

"I love you, too, Bella. Call me." He sauntered away, and I watched until he turned the corner at the end of the hall. God, he was gorgeous.

"Ahem!" Angela cleared her throat, stifling a giggle.

"Oh, sorry!" My face burned. Edward often made me forget everything, and everyone, around me. I felt ashamed because Angela was so upset when she called me on the phone. I shuffled over, laying my crutches against the chair and sat on the edge of her bed, taking her hand in mine. "I'm so sorry, Ang! I'm such a lousy friend right now!"

"No, you aren't! You're in love, and love can do some _really_ strange things to you..." Angela looked thoughtful.

"So, why were you crying on the phone? Did you and Jake have your first fight?"

"Um...not exactly." Angela hesitated. "He told me that he's a werewolfandEdward'savampire." All of her words ran together, and I had a hard time untangling them. I sat there looking like a dunce for a few moments, and then it dawned on me.

"What? I thought he was going to wait! Is he daft? What would compel him to -"

Angela held up her hand. "Me. _ I_ compelled him. I knew something about him was...other...and despite his protests, I persisted. I got more than I bargained for."

"So, you know. Is that why you were afraid of Edward? What was that between you two when he was here?"

"I was afraid he might...bite you...make you into one of _them_." Angela shivered.

"Ang, it might happen one day. Edward would never...force me. We haven't really discussed any of that in detail yet. Um, just so you know, he doesn't drink human blood. His family hunts animals."

Angela nodded, deep in thought. "Bella, as long as it's _your choice_, I'm fine with whatever you decide. So...you know about Jacob then? That he's a...a..." She faltered, unable to finish.

"A werewolf. Yes, I know about it. How do _you_ feel about it, honey? Where is Jake?"

Angela gripped my hand tighter and let out a strangled cry. "I told him to leave," she whispered. "I needed time to think, and I wanted to talk to you. I wasn't sure what I should feel—what I _do_ know is that the moment he left the room, I felt as though half of me was gone. I still feel like that. It's almost painful, Bells. I'm scared."

I leaned over and hugged Angela tight. "Honey, it's going to be okay. This is a lot to process. Don't forget that I dreamed of them both before I found out about them. I found it a little hard to believe at first, but I had some time to acclimate to the idea. I don't even want to tell you what happened when Edward and I met. But the point is, we got through it _together_. Edward was going to run—he was leaving for Alaska—but I asked him to stay and face things with me. I feel much the same pull to Edward that I expect you feel to Jacob. It's all-consuming, and beautiful, and scary as hell—all at the same time. When I'm away from Edward, I feel like an essential part of me is gone, and when I'm with him, I feel complete."

"Yes. That's how I feel about Jacob. When he's with me, I feel complete—the happiest I can ever remember being. It doesn't make sense because I barely know him, but I love him." Angela swiped at the tears that continued to spill over. "When he told me the truth, I froze up. It felt so surreal, like I was in a dream, and I-I asked him to go. He was so good about it, but I know he was hurt."

"Honey, I know he understands. You need to be comfortable with this. It's not every day you find out...well, you know. Do you think you can accept it?"

"Have you seen him as a w-wolf?" Angela's eyes grew large with curiosity.

"Just in my dream, remember? When you feel comfortable enough, you need to sit down with Jake and ask him some questions. The one piece of advice I'll give you is this: Love is a thing of beauty that can overcome many boundaries. Don't push him away because he's different than you. The one thing you have in common is how much you love each other, and I truly believe that love conquers all. You can get through this together. _Talk_ to him, Ang."

"I love you, Bella. You're the best friend anyone could ask for." Angela hugged me tight, and we rocked together for a while in silence. After a time, she said, "You really love Edward, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. He's so wonderful, Ang. I never knew I could feel this way about anyone. He's never been in love before either, so it was hard for him to realize his feelings at first. We've overcome a lot. When you're better, I'll tell you the whole story. If you're okay, I'm going to call Edward to come get me. We were on our way to his house to meet Esme, who is supposed to be his 'aunt.' She just got back from a trip."

"Sure, go ahead. I think after you leave, I'm going to call Jacob." Angela smiled, her eyes looking dreamy, and I knew things were going to be just fine.

I dialed Edward's number and after a few rings his sexy voice came over the line, wrapping around me like a caress. "Bella."

"Edward, I'm ready."

"I'll be right there. Is everything okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, everything's great. Ang and I had a nice chat, and she's going to call Jacob after we leave."

"I'm glad to hear that. I love you, Bella. See you in a few." His velvet-smooth voice made me tingly in all the right places_._

"Okay, love you, too." I blushed.

Angela was watching me closely, eyes narrowed. "Oh, girl, you have it so bad! I'm happy for you." We giggled.

A few minutes later, Edward appeared in the doorway holding something furry in his hands. He came over and handed it to Angela. I was surprised and touched by his gift to her. Tears came to Angela's eyes as she hugged the stuffed wolf to her chest. "Oh, thank you, Edward!"

"Jacob and I don't always see eye to eye, Angela, but I have witnessed firsthand the love he has for you. It has to be your decision, of course, but I urge you to give him a chance." Edward pulled me up off the bed into an embrace. "I know I would be lost if Bella hadn't taken a chance on me," he said softly, planting a kiss in my hair.

Edward never ceased to amaze me. Even though he and Jacob were natural enemies, he was encouraging Angela to work things out. My heart swelled with love and pride, knowing that it must have been hard for him to go against his instincts that way. Then again, he was going against his instincts every moment that we were together. A little chill went up my spine at the thought. Was it fair for me to expect Edward to keep doing this? It wouldn't be forever. I wasn't sure when or how, but I knew that I would be joining him in immortality sooner or later.

We said our goodbyes, and I could see renewed hope in Angela's eyes.

~*~

In the car on the way to the Cullen's, my thoughts turned to Sandra. I would get to witness a transformation firsthand today. Part of me was scared, while another part was intensely curious.

The drive leading to Edward's home was long and winding. One would never guess there was a house at the end of the ribbon of road that wound through the forest. I supposed that a coven of vampires would want to ensure their privacy, so it made perfect sense that they had a residence away from town. As we pulled up in front, I looked out in awe. It was a three story structure made of wood and glass that was both unique and beautiful. Although it was huge, it had an air of hominess about it.

"It's beautiful, Edward," I breathed.

"Thank you. Esme designed it." Putting the car in park, he turned to me with a wary look. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Bella?"

I put my hand on his cool cheek. "Yes."

Before we reached the front door, it opened, and a beautiful woman with long, wavy, caramel colored hair stood there beaming at us. She pulled in a sharp breath. "You must be Bella! Welcome. I've heard so much about you! I couldn't wait to meet the woman who captured Edward's heart."

"Esme..." Edward whined, like a teenager being embarrassed by his mother. How cute! Turning to me, he said, "Bella, this is Esme, my 'aunt' for all intents and purposes."

"Esme, it's so nice to meet you! You have a beautiful home here. Edward tells me you designed it."

"Oh, thank you! Yes, I do architecture and interior decorating. Did Edward also tell you that he helped build it?"

"No."

"The whole family built it together." Esme leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "Vampires move much faster than humans. They make great slave labor."

I giggled. "I'll keep that in mind next time I have a project I need done."

"Come on in, Bella. Alice is still upstairs working on Sandra's makeover. I think they're about done."

The house was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. The floor plan was open and airy, the many windows letting in a great deal of natural light. You would never guess that vampires lived here.

Alice appeared at the top of the stairs with a dark-haired woman. "Hey, Bella!" she called out to me.

"Hey, Alice! Where's Sandra?"

The woman next to Alice waved at me and laughed. "Hello, Bella!"

"_Sandra?!_ Wow! You look fantastic!" I exclaimed.

Alice and Sandra walked down the stairs, hand in hand. I had never seen Sandra look so radiant. Her skin was gleaming, and her hair was a dark chestnut. Her silvery eyes were bright with happiness. She embraced me tightly.

"What's all the racket in here?" Jasper asked with a grin as he entered the room with Laurent in tow.

Laurent's mouth opened in shock. "Sandra...my goodness! You were always exquisite to me, but you look so lovely!"

Sandra blushed and looked down at her feet. "Thank you, Laurent," she said shyly.

"Hello, Bella," Laurent greeted me.

"Hi. I'm so happy for you both. Sandra, I'm here to support you. I'll be by your side while you go through the beginning of your transformation."

"Oh! Thank you so much, Bella!" Tears came to Sandra's eyes. "Are you sure that will be safe?"

"I'll leave before you wake up. Edward and I have discussed the details, and I understand why I can't be here the entire time."

Carlisle walked in then, and the whole feel of the room became serious. Sandra immediately tensed up. Jasper sent a wave of calm out over us and winked at me. Edward massaged my shoulders. "Are you okay, Love? Are you sure -"

Turning in his arms (an awkward proposition with my crutches), I put a finger to Edward's lips. "Hush, Edward. If you ask me that one more time..." I growled at him. Everyone laughed. Guess I wouldn't make a very scary vampire.

Carlisle appeared reserved, and maybe that's what he needed to do in order to prepare himself for what he was about to do. He walked up to Sandra slowly and took her hand, placing a kiss on the back. "Hello, Sandra. It's good to see you again—when you aren't in the hospital because of one of Bella's many injuries." He allowed a small smirk to cross his lips. I blushed.

"Hello, Carlisle. Thank you for doing this for us." Sandra smiled, and her nerves seemed to have dissipated.

"Shall we go downstairs? Is everything ready, Alice?" Carlisle asked. Alice nodded.

With Carlisle leading the way, we all filed into the bedroom where Sandra's transformation would take place.

"Would the two of you like a few moments alone?" Carlisle offered.

"Yes, please," Sandra whispered.

**~*Sandra's POV*~**

This was it. Today was the day. What was that saying? Today is the first day of the rest of your life. Well, today was the date of my death but the first of an eternity with Laurent. I still found it hard to believe all of this, but the proof was before me in all of these golden-eyed beings with the pale, cold skin. When looked at closely, it was obvious they were not human. What they were was kind and generous. They were family; they loved and cared; they felt. Did it matter if they were human? Not to me.

Alice was a hoot. I'd had so much fun having a makeover with her. She was humorous, sweet, kind and helped me feel at ease about my decision. When I took a look in the mirror after she'd finished—oo la la! I was hot!

Sitting on the bed, in my last moments of humanity, I held Laurent's hand. I had requested that he make love to me as a human, but he was afraid of the growing tumor behind my eye. He said with the symptoms I'd been having, it might be too much, and I would die before he could turn me. We decided it wasn't worth the risk.

"Sandra, are you alright?" Laurent's concerned golden eyes found mine.

"Yes. I was just thinking about all this. I'm a thinker—I can't help myself." A laugh bubbled out of me.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Have you changed your mind? Because you can, you know. I love you, and I only want this for you if you do."

"Oh, I haven't changed my mind at all! I'm very excited about it. I admit, I'm a little scared of the pain, but it will be worth it to spend forever with you."

Laurent cupped my face in his cool hands and kissed my lips gently. "I'll be here when you wake up, my love. I'll take care of you and teach you to hunt. The Cullens are wonderful people. They'll help us get you acclimated to your new life."

"I love you," I whispered.

"As I love you."

"I'm ready."

Laurent called the others back into the room. Bella sat on one side of my bed, holding my hand, while Laurent sat on the other.

Carlisle spoke, "Sandra, I'm going to bite you in several places and inject my venom. This will speed up the transformation a bit. This _is _going to burn—there's no way around it. I can give you some morphine, but we really don't know if it will help at all."

Sandra shook her head. "No drugs. Laurent explained all of this to me at length. I'm ready, Carlisle. Bella, I love you. I probably can't see you for a while afterward, but we can talk on the phone."

"I love you, Sandra. I'll be here with you, holding your hand, for as long as I can. Best of luck." Bella kissed my cheek, tears streaming down her face.

Carlisle leaned in, biting into my neck first. Then he bit each wrist and ankle, behind my knees, the folds of my arms—licking each wound closed after injecting the deadly venom. It didn't take long before my body was on fire, and I was begging to die. The room was no longer visible to me. All I was aware of was flames...surrounding me, licking at me, engulfing me, incinerating me. Pride? Embarrassment? Hell, what do those words mean? I writhed, screamed, cursed and flailed my limbs about. I could feel myself being held down by iron strong, cold arms that were immovable.

The only sound that penetrated my agony was crying from Bella. I don't know if she heard me or not, but I spoke to her. "Bella, please don't cry. This pain won't last forever." As I said the words, I realized they were true. Somewhere in my fevered brain, I remembered the conversation with Laurent as he explained the process. It might seem like eternal burning right now, but it _would_ come to an end. Realizing this changed something for me, and I calmed significantly. Oh, the horrific burning still continued on, but I found a place inside my mind where I could hide out a little bit.

At some point, I could feel my heart raging in my chest, pounding away like it never had before. Voices were there around me, murmuring things I couldn't quite catch. I heard the sweet voice of Laurent in my ear then. "It's almost over, Sandra. Your heart is the last thing to go, my love. Just hold on, you're almost there."

Gasping breaths were coming out of me, and air was hard to come by. I imagined this was what it was like to drown—to be under the water, heart racing in your chest, unable to draw in a breath, while you waited for your chest to explode. There was a pounding sound in my ears, and it felt as though my body was pulsing along with each quickened beat of my heart. I tried to yell, but nothing came out. I heard and felt a stuttering and then...silence.

I opened my eyes.

*****

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Things will be ramping up soon, as you can see from James' POV.**

**My new one shot "A Real Boy" won the FFFW "Luck of the Irish" contest for March 2010. I have it posted on my profile now; I'd love for you guys to check it out and let me know what you think! There's a lot packed into the story; humor, sweetness, angst and best of all...lemons.**

"**I Saw You Coming****" won a Fanny Award on FFFW for Best Story in the category Twilight Saga Fan Fiction. Thank you so much to the readers who nominated and supported my story! You have no idea how much it means to me that some of you thought that much of my writing. Mwah!**


	27. Chapter 26 Yours

**A/N: This chapter should have some kind of alert...maybe an elevated heart rate alert? If you have a pacemaker or are subject to heart palpitations...take care. Hehe.**

**Have I mentioned lately how very much I appreciate all of my awesome readers? You guys ROCK! I love reading your reviews and interacting in PMs. I apologize that I haven't had the time to do special teasers the past few chapters. Life has been extremely busy and I've been focusing on getting the chapters out to you as fast as I can.**

**Lots of thanks and appreciation to my beta Jess (jkane180) for her vampire-fast beta skills and her awesome suggestions.**

**Chapter 26**

**~Yours~**

**~*Bella's POV*~**

When we all filed into the room in the basement—the room where Sandra would spend the next three days while she turned into a vampire—I felt a strong sense of trepidation flowing through me. Edward had made a valiant effort to scare me to death about what Sandra would go through and how ravenous she would be when she awoke. I can't deny that I felt a sense of betrayal from BB, since she never bothered to tell me there was any pain or horror connected to undergoing the change. Did she not feel that was an important factor for me to be aware of? When I thought about it rationally, I surmised that she must have had her reasons for it. How do you _not_ trust yourself? BB was my physically perfected, strong, wise, immortal, future self. Surely being up there in the future...meant she knew better than I did.

"Bella, are you alright?" I could feel Edward's cool, reassuring touch on my shoulders as he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I'm fine, Edward. Just drifting; sorry." I turned my head, smiling up at him, and snuggled back into his solid chest.

Laurent broke in, "Sandra's ready."

Sandra lay upon the bed, appearing very brave. I couldn't say I would be as calm if it were me in her place. I sat on the side of the bed holding her hand, while Laurent took the other side.

Carlisle stepped over to the head of the bed to inform Sandra how he would begin the process. "Sandra, I'm going to bite you in several places and inject my venom. This will speed up the transformation a bit. This _is _going to burn—there's no way around it. I can give you some morphine, but we really don't know if it will help at all." Carlisle didn't seem to be his usual personable self, and I figured this was how he needed to prepare himself for what he was about to do. I imagined it was much like asking an alcoholic to take a few sips of their drink of choice and then stop—it couldn't be easy.

Sandra shook her head. "No drugs. Laurent explained all of this to me at length. I'm ready, Carlisle." Turning to look my way, she squeezed my hand tight. "Bella, I love you. I probably can't see you for a while afterward, but we can talk on the phone."

"I love you, Sandra. I'll be here with you, holding your hand, for as long as I can. Best of luck." I leaned over and kissed her cheek, unable to stem the flow of tears running down my face.

Carlisle wasted no time then as he bit Sandra in several places just as he'd described. For a short while, nothing seemed to happen—but then!—oh, the agonized screams that issued forth from Sandra's mouth. I clapped my hands over my ears as Sandra shrieked, her body bucking and thrashing...begging someone to please kill her...to end her existence. My friend—who never used foul language—uttered every expletive I'd ever heard (and some I hadn't) while she writhed in agony and pain. Fear reared up inside me—looming large like a specter with its cold hand gripping my shoulder—and a wailing sound welled up from deep inside me the likes of which I wasn't aware I was capable of. I shoved my fist in my mouth, but the sound continued to ooze out around it as abject terror seized a hold of me and a shuddering worked its way through my entire body.

Edward's touch held no comfort for me; no vampire could comfort me during those moments of sheer panic. As black and gold flashing spots started to fill my vision, and I was sure I was going to end up in a heap on the floor next to the bed, I heard the only voice that was capable of making a difference—Sandra herself, "Bella, please don't cry. This pain won't last forever."

Once Sandra uttered those words, she quieted almost immediately. The fact that my cries had reached through the veil of Sandra's transformation and triggered her love and concern for me brought me peace, even as it seemed to deliver it to her.

Several hours later, Edward finally got me to agree to head upstairs for some sleep by threatening to bodily pick me up and throw me over his shoulder if I didn't agree to go under my own power. I glared at him, but when I looked in his eyes, my anger faded. Edward's eyes were haunted; my being present during Sandra's change was stressful to him, he was obviously unhappy I was in distress, and somewhere deep down I think he feared I might decide to leave him.

Edward scooped me up into his arms. "Bella, I -"

Placing a finger against his lips, I shushed him. "Edward, I'm not going anywhere. I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella. I'm so sorry you had to witness that," he murmured against my neck as he carried me up the stairs.

"Okay, Edward, maybe you were right. It probably wasn't the _brightest_ decision I've ever made, but if I'm going to be a part of your world..." I drifted off as I noticed Edward's eyes. Sweeping my finger along the deep purple crescent underneath one eye, I inquired, "Edward, when is the last time you hunted?"

Rather than answer me, he simply shrugged a shoulder and kept going. I looked up into his eyes, which were dark rather than their usual tawny color. "Edward," I snapped, "you need to go hunting. Right now—today."

Edward sighed as we reached the second floor hallway. "Bella, I would never hurt you. I'm not tempted by your blood any longer."

"That's beside the point. Edward, I know you've been hovering outside my cottage when I'm sleeping. I know you haven't been hunting like you're supposed to." I didn't feel I could have a serious conversation being held in his arms like a baby, so I poked him in the chest. "Please put me down."

Edward set me on my feet, and I leaned against the wall for support. Tipping my head up to look into his face, I found that he was looking down and to the side. I suspected there would be a tell-tale blush coloring his cheeks if he were capable of it. "Edward?"

His voice came out in a whisper so low, I barely caught it. "How did you know I was there?"

"I'm psychic, remember? I get feelings about things, and one of those 'things' is when I'm being watched. I _felt_ you there. That's another interesting tidbit—I can feel _you _in particular. This strange tingly feeling comes over me when you're nearby." Edward continued studying the patterns in the carpet, which he probably already had memorized a thousand times over. I brushed his cheek with my hand. "Talk to me, Edward. Please?"

He placed his cool hand over mine, holding it to his face, and his eyes slipped closed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know how independent you are, and I didn't think you would appreciate my...paranoia. I just couldn't bear to leave you alone...unprotected."

"Unprotected from what, Edward?" I asked, confused.

Edward opened his eyes then, and they blazed with intensity. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. _I don't know._ I'm not psychic like you—or Alice. I don't have visions or premonitions...but I have what I can only describe as a feeling of fear...about you. I thought if I could just watch from the sidelines then you'd never need to know how crazy your vampire boyfriend really is." A lopsided smirk pulled at Edward's lips.

"Okay."

"What do you mean...okay?" Edward looked surprised. I think he was expecting me to explode or something. Silly vampire.

"Okay, I'll trust your feeling. Whether or not it's about a real event—it's real to _you_. My one complaint is that you didn't discuss it with me, Edward. We can compromise. Someone can stay with me when you need to go hunting until you feel comfortable with me being on my own. How does that sound?"

"You're incredible, you know that?" Edward kissed the tip of my nose, happily.

"Um...a little lower, Dracula." I winked at him.

"You like to flirt with danger, do you?" Edward growled, covering my mouth with his. Wrapping his arms snugly around me, he deepened the kiss, dipping his cool tongue into my warm mouth.

"Ahem." The sound came from behind Edward, and he spun around with me in his arms.

"Carlisle! Uh, sorry."

"No problem. I'm glad to see you two enjoying some flirty moments." Carlisle smiled. "It's just that you two are...blocking the entrance to my study...which is where I was trying to go." His golden eyes held a great deal of amusement.

"Want some company, Carlisle? Edward, here, needs to go hunt," I piped up.

"Sure, Bella! You're always welcome to visit my study. I was just going to read some medical journals, but we can chat if you'd like."

Edward looked down on me with an incredulous gleam in his eyes. "You're something else, Bella. Okay, I get the hint. I'll go hunting."

I smiled innocently. "I just saw an opportunity..."

Edward brought me into Carlisle's study, placing me on a soft, black leather couch. He kissed my lips and then ran his nose along my neck, releasing his cool breath, and licking a trail that ended just under my right ear. I drew in a sharp breath, my arms starting to go around his neck, and then he abruptly pulled away, standing up. Wait, what? "See you later, Bella," came his velvet voice.

My mouth hung open as my heart raced and warmth flared in my abdomen. "Why did you -"

"I just saw an opportunity..." Edward smirked, taking his leave.

Crossing my arms in front of me, I let out a, "Humph!"

Carlisle took a seat behind his large mahogany desk, clasping his hands on the blotter. "So, Bella, how are you handling everything?"

"I think I'm doing pretty well, Carlisle. Sandra's change freaked me out at the beginning—despite all that Edward tried to do to scare me beforehand—but I am acclimating to it." I smiled sheepishly.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. Your average human would _not_ be handling any of this as well as you are." Carlisle smiled kindly, putting me at ease.

I glanced around the study. It was a warm, inviting room with mahogany paneled walls, oriental carpeting and soft, black leather couches and chairs. There were some paintings on the far wall that drew my interest. "Carlisle, could you show me your paintings?"

"Of course, let me help you over there." Carlisle came around the desk, offering his arm to me.

We made our way across the room, and I started looking over the selection of paintings. There were a few that immediately caught my interest and set my heart pounding erratically. Carlisle turned his head sharply, obviously hearing the sudden change with his super-human hearing. "Bella?"

Pointing at a painting, I whispered, "What is that a painting of?"

"Ah, that's the Piazza dei Priori in Volterra, Italy. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"And that one?"

"That's a view looking out from Volterra into the surrounding countryside."

The painting of the piazza matched the painting lying covered against the wall of my studio almost stroke for stroke. The air in the room seemed to grow thinner. My eyes traveled over more paintings...paintings of red-eyed men that I had seen before...in the folder of pictures Laurent had provided me.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" Carlisle's voice seemed to come from a distance, and the world seemed to slow down.

The next painting that my eyes rested on shocked me to my core. It was a rendering of a room from a palace with a dais that held three thrones. On those thrones sat three red-eyed men. The two to the left and the right faded from my vision as I honed in on the one in the center. _The red-eyed demon that would kill Edward._ I held out my arm, pointing a shaking finger at him, trying desperately to catch a breath. "Who?" was all I could get out.

"Those are members of the Volturi. They're considered royalty in the vampire world; they make the laws and enforce them. For those unlucky vampires that are caught breaking the law...well, they're destroyed. I spent some time with the Volturi, but I found their way of life...as unpalatable as they found mine." Carlisle looked a little bit uncomfortable.

"Who's the guy in the middle?" I whispered. _Carlisle_ had spent time with those demons? I felt a bit nauseated at the thought, and I wasn't surprised in the least that he didn't remain with them for long. It wasn't necessary to know a lot of details about them to know that they drank human blood; the deep ruby hue of their eyes was a dead giveaway.

"That's Aro. He's the head of the Volturi, ruling alongside his brothers, Caius and Marcus. His power is similar to Edward's, except that he needs to touch in order for his to work. With one touch, he can see every memory one has ever had; it's impossible to lie to him."

I shuddered involuntarily. "Is he...a fair ruler?"

Carlisle grimaced. "Not always, no. That's part of the reason I left. Aro has a propensity to be...exceedingly cruel...especially if he takes something personally. But the Volturi are in Italy and smart vampires try to stay off their radar. They rarely leave Volterra."

"So, the piazza...that's part of their territory?" My eyes were locked onto Aro's red eyes.

"Not exactly. It's part of Volterra, and is a public piazza. The Volturi run things behind the scenes, and since Volterra is a tourist destination...they use it as a source of...sustenance. They don't feed on locals." Carlisle looked a bit embarrassed on behalf of his 'friends.'

"Wow. Are you still...friendly with them?"

"I'm sure you've heard the expression, 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.' While I don't approve of their ways, I do feel the need to stay on their good side and keep my finger on the pulse of what's going on in the vampire world. We're always a little nervous that they might feel threatened by us; vampires usually don't gather in covens as large as ours. They've shown interest in Edward's gift—Aro asked him to join their Guard, but Edward refused."

I gasped. "They wouldn't...force him...would they?"

"Being invited to be a member of the Volturi Guard is considered a great honor; they only seek out the most gifted vampires. I suspect that Edward is the only one that has ever turned them down. I don't think they would force the issue, but if they learn of Alice and Jasper's gifts there's a possibility that could change. Another reason we try hard to fly under their radar." Carlisle smiled, giving my shoulders a squeeze.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry, but I'm so sleepy all of a sudden. Where can I take a nap?"

"I'll take you up to Edward's room; let me just get your crutches. Any idea where they are? I know Edward has made it a habit to carry you around." Carlisle grinned, and I blushed.

After retrieving my crutches, Carlisle led me to Edward's room and then left. I sat on the edge of the bed (that Edward didn't sleep in) and looked around. The entire wall next to the bed was made of glass, which made for a breathtaking view. The walls were paneled in a rich mahogany with built-in bookcases and cubbies which held Edward's collection of books, music and a top-of-the-line sound system. I slid under the comforter, which had a paisley pattern in various shades of cocoa, and turned so I was facing the wall of glass.

My mind was reeling with all that I'd just learned from Carlisle. Suddenly, I could better appreciate what BB might be dealing with in the future. If this Aro was vampire royalty and Edward just busted down the doors the way he did in my vision...I could see why he might be inclined to kill Edward. I suspected that normally Edward would not dream of behaving in such a way, but his love for me might cause him to act irrationally, and it could be the end of him—of us. I couldn't let that happen, and following BB's advice was probably our best chance. My mind wanted to continue, but my body refused, and I fell asleep.

**~*~**

"_Bella..."_

"_Bella..."_

_I opened my eyes to find BB sitting on Edward's bed. The covers slid away as I jumped up, and I wondered why we were meeting here instead of the meadow where we usually did. "BB, what's going on? Why are we here instead of the meadow?"_

"_No particular reason, Bella. I just wanted to see Edward's old room." With a sigh, BB got up and walked slowly around the room, trailing her fingers lightly along the bookcases, and came to a stop by the window wall. She looked out wistfully._

"_BB...is everything...okay?" Fear started to curl in my belly._

"_I don't know yet, Bella. I'm doing the best I can with what I have to work with." She continued to look out at the growing darkness beyond the window._

"_What does that mean, exactly? You're always so cryptic!" I allowed the frustration I was feeling to seep into my voice._

_BB turned back from the window, her golden eyes meeting my chocolate brown ones, and her pale, stone face was unreadable. "I'm sure you've seen plenty of movies, or read stories, where someone from the future returns to the past and mucks things up. _We_ have the potential to do that, Bella. If I'm not careful what I say, then we can alter the path of things that are _supposed_ to take place before the event that we need to keep from happening. Are you following me?"_

_I nodded mutely. I didn't need to ask; I knew she was talking about Edward. Tears pricked my eyelids._

"_Bella, we're going to work this out. We still have some time, and things are looking a little bit better since we decided to have Edward mark you."_

"_BB, the man that kills Edward—his name is Aro, right? I saw a painting of him here...in Carlisle's office." _

_BB nodded gravely, her lip curling up in a derisive sneer. "Yes, Carlisle spent some time with the Volturi. Aro is dangerous to us. He seeks power over all else; he's a collector and would love nothing better than to add gifted vampires to his Guard. He's always wanted to get his hands on Edward, but he also wanted us—you and me. We can't let that happen, which is part of the reason that you must be marked by Edward _before _Aro finds out what you can do. Even Aro won't try to blatantly steal another's mate. Of course, if that mate were to get out of hand...well, then he would be justified in keeping you."_

_I drew in a startled breath. Aro played dirty then. He might still kill Edward even though I was marked by him! "So that means marking alone is not enough, right?"_

"_Precisely. I've already found the chink in Aro's armor. I'm going to tell you about it now, and it's imperative that you remember it. I don't know how many opportunities we'll have to speak before things...get dicey."_

_BB sat on the side of the bed, holding my warm, human hands between her stone-cold, vampire ones, and told me exactly what I needed to say to get Aro to release Edward. My mouth dropped open, but I memorized every detail because my life depended on it—Edward's life depended on it._

_Hugging her tight, I cried into BB's long mahogany hair. It was so much silkier and thicker than mine, and I told her so._

"_Don't be jealous, Bella! This hair will be yours soon enough." BB let out a tinkling bell-chime laugh. "The laugh, too!" she exclaimed before I could open my mouth about it._

_I laughed. "I love you, BB. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome... I'm welcome...we're welcome." BB got up off the bed, and I knew our time was drawing to a close._

"_Oh, BB!"_

"_Yes, you can tell Edward who I am," she answered my unspoken question with an amused smile. Her face grew serious then. "But not what we've discussed about Aro—or the marking. Edward will be difficult to get around as it is."_

"_Thanks. I hate lying to him."_

"_I know. I hate it, too. See you soon, Bella."_

_BB walked through the window-wall and faded away. I sat on the edge of the bed wondering what was next. Was I awake or asleep? I got out of bed and had my answer—there was no cast on my leg here, so I was still dreaming._

_Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck prickled, and I spun around._

"_Gotcha!" The cold, hard hand of a vampire closed around my neck. This time I got to see her up close and personal—her hard, red eyes looking into mine with amusement, as her long fingers squeezed my throat tight, and my eyes bugged out. A smirk quirked up the corners of her mouth, her red hair spilling down in long spirals well past her shoulders, and I could see the smattering of freckles that danced across her pert nose. She might have been beautiful if her features didn't twist into such an evil countenance._

_My throat burned with the need for air as she continued to press on my windpipe. Abruptly, she dropped me to the tile floor—tile floor? I looked up to find that I was no longer in Edward's bedroom but in a small nondescript chamber. The walls were white, the floor was black-and-white tile, and the only furniture in the room was a couch and coffee table._

_I drew in precious air, gasping and sputtering. The vampire rolled her eyes. "Who are you? Why am I here?" I managed to rasp out._

"_You're only alive because it's what _he_ wants; otherwise, you would have been my lunch, bitch. Now shut...the...fuck...up." The vampire leaned into my face and snarled._

_The door opened, and a male vampire strode into the room. He was tall and muscular, his long, sandy hair secured in a pony-tale at the nape of his neck. "Vic...get out." The look he gave her left no room for argument._

_Looking down at me, she smirked then said, "Later, lunch meat." On the way out the door, she gripped the front of the other vampire's shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss, which he returned with fervor._

_After the door was closed, he looked down at me, taking a deep breath. "Well, well. You _do_ smell delicious." A lascivious smile spread across his face._

"_Why am I here?" I whispered._

"_Because you're a means to an end. The end that _I _am orchestrating." Reaching down, he pulled me up off the floor by my arms and leaned his face into my hair, taking a deep breath again._

_I struggled against him, trying to pull away. "Please."_

"_Please, what? Do you want me to take a sip of you?" His laugh was low and dangerous._

"_NO! Please...let me go."_

"_Sure, I'll just let you walk right out AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE I JUST WENT THROUGH TO GET YOU HERE!" His lips pulled back from his very sharp teeth as he yelled in my face._

"_Edward will kill you," I threatened._

"_Oh, really? I doubt that. Edward is going to be quite BUSY going in circles. He'd actually have to know about me and find me in order to kill me, now wouldn't he?"_

_The door opened, and the woman stuck her head in. "James, I need you."_

"_Be right there, Victoria, just as soon as I'm finished here." James never took his eyes off me during his exchange with Victoria. Something scaly and creepy skittered up my spine._

_James put a hand out and caressed my face. "Want to play; show me that you're worth keeping around?" he whispered._

"_Don't touch me!" I screamed, striking out at him._

_~*~_

"Don't touch me!" I felt something pressing on me and started struggling madly, only to find myself twisted up in the covers on Edward's bed. Sitting up, my heart racing in my chest, I heaved a sigh of relief that the nightmare of James and Victoria was over. Reflexively, I ran my fingers along my neck where Victoria's fingers had pressed so deeply, and I could almost feel the remnants of their cold, unyielding hardness there.

BANG! The bedroom door flew open.

Heart in my throat, I looked up to see Edward lean into a crouch in the doorway, growling. My eyes grew wide. "Edward? What's wrong?" I whispered.

His eyes shot to mine, and the look in them was absolutely feral. His lips twitched, pulling back slightly across his razor sharp teeth. Another growl rumbled in his chest as he sniffed the air, and then fast as lightning, he traveled around the room—looking under the furniture and inside the en suite—until he seemed satisfied with his findings.

My body was shaking, and I pulled the covers up to my chin, gripping them tightly in my fists. More adrenaline entered my bloodstream, adding to the shudders raging through me. Edward suddenly appeared at the foot of the bed, moving at a faster-than-human pace, and it reminded me of the dream I'd had where he'd traversed the clearing in seconds. It was one of the factors that helped me figure out that Edward wasn't human, that he was a vampire.

Edward stood there looking down at me, eyes dark and wild. My mouth worked, but nothing came out, and I clutched the comforter tighter against me.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded strained and gravelly. He wasn't himself yet.

"Wh-what is it, Edward?"

"There was nobody here with you." Edward seemed surprised. His voice sounded more like it usually did, and his eyes were almost back to their normal golden hue.

"N-no. Should there have been?"

"I heard you calling out—you sounded terrified. You were yelling at someone not to touch you." Edward walked around the end of the bed to my side, and I flinched back slightly. "Bella? Are you _afraid_ of me?" Edward sounded horrified.

_Was_ I scared of Edward? When he burst into the room, he looked every bit the vampire as he raced around, growling and baring his teeth. Did I feel threatened by him, personally? No. I felt watched-over and protected.

"I'm sorry, Edward; you just startled me. I haven't seen you like that since -" I broke off, embarrassed that I brought up our rocky start.

Edward's face twisted with anguish, and he stepped back against the wall of glass. "My God, Bella, I'm so sorry! My only thought was of protecting you—I never thought about my actions bringing back bad memories..."

"Edward, it's okay. Come here," I whispered, patting the bed.

Hesitantly, Edward walked over and dropped to his knees next to the bed, taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. "Bella, I'm so sorry." His velvet voice was laced with pain.

"Shh. It's just a reminder of how very far we've come. I'm _not_ afraid of you. I know you would protect me if I was in danger." I caressed his handsome face.

His eyes slipped closed as he leaned into my touch. "Oh, Bella. It's dangerous for you to be around me. I never should have come back that first day..."

My heart froze in my chest. "Edward...are you sorry...about us?" I didn't try to hide the hurt in my voice or my eyes.

"No, Bella. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just fear that I'm not what's best for _you_." He stroked my face gently with his cool fingers.

"Edward, you _are_ what's best for me. If you search inside yourself, you already know that we were meant to be together."

Edward slowly pulled back the covers that I still had tucked under my chin. My shirt was terminally wrinkled, and I had on a pair of jeans cut to fit my cast (which would hopefully be off soon). His gaze raked over my body, coming to rest on my face. "Can I join you up there?" he asked softly.

"Um, let me think about it...yes, of course! Get up here, you sexy vampire."

Edward moved to the end of the bed. "I'll try to move slowly so I don't startle you." His voice was low and seductive. My heart skipped a beat as he knelt on the bed and stalked up my body deliberately, his rapidly darkening eyes never leaving mine. He skimmed his nose over my breasts, breathing in deeply, our eyes still locked. My heart sputtered and caught, hammering at high speed.

His sweet, cool breath fanned over my face as he held his lips centimeters away from mine. His molten eyes had mine captured by their sheer intensity, and I felt as though I couldn't breath. "Bella, were you dreaming that you were upset someone touched you?" he whispered.

What a time to discuss _that_! "Yes."

"You're mine. Nobody but me will ever touch you again," Edward spoke against my lips, the vibration reaching all the way down inside me, setting butterflies loose. "_My _mate. _My_ love. I will destroy anyone that tries to harm you."

Edward pulled back an inch or two, his dark eyes probing mine searchingly. "The only one that can end what's between us is you, Bella. Vampires mate for life, and I'm yours now. I won't leave you unless you order me away. I will love and protect you. If necessary...I will die for you."

"Edward..." I was unable to get out anything but his name; my emotions whirling inside me. My heart seized on his last sentence..._If necessary...I will die for you. _No! I didn't want Edward to die for me.

"Do you understand how it works for me, Bella? That you are my life now? _Tell me._ Tell me that you understand; that you still want me." His eyes were pleading. How could I _not _want him?

"I will _always_ want you, Edward." I looked up into his smoldering eyes, and my breath caught as the obsidian completely overtook them when he heard my words.

With a possessive growl, Edward crushed his lips to mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. Reaching up, I gripped his bronze locks between my fingers, pulling him down closer as I responded to his kiss. Growls continued to rumble in his chest as our tongues entwined roughly. This was no tender, loving kiss but one of passion and marking of territory.

I lost myself in his ardent kisses, in the sensations that were flooding my body, in the feel of his tongue as it slid against mine, and I was completely startled to hear a voice...

_Now, Bella. Ask him to mark you now. _It was BB's voice!

"_But how?" _I answered her in my head.

_Use your imagination, Bella. Edward just provided you with the perfect opportunity to ask for it without telling him why it's needed._

Edward broke away from my lips, trailing kisses along the side of my jaw and nuzzling under my ear. "Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed his way across my collar bone and licked a cold trail down between my breasts. The butterflies were slamming harder against my ribcage, trying to escape.

"Edward?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I want everyone to know I belong to you. _Mark me_, Edward."

Edward froze, mid-lick, a loud rumbling growl issuing from his throat. "Bella..." he warned.

"Please. I want your mark on me, Edward." I cupped his face in my hands, guiding his head to the left side of my neck. "Right here."

His growls grew in volume. "Are you sure, Bella?" Edward's voice against my neck was tight and desperate, barely in control. I hated that I was doing this to him—it really wasn't fair.

"Yes. Mark me, Edward, _now,_" I whimpered.

With a strangled sound, Edward sank his teeth into my neck.

*

**A/N: Well, guys...they've done it to me again. I never got to anyone else in this chapter because these two were so intent on reaching another...ahem...milestone. I didn't plan for Bella to get marked quite yet, or in this way, but here we are!**

**I'd love to hear what you're thinking now! If you have something really profound to say, maybe Markward will visit your bedroom some dark night...**

**Reviewers get TEASED!**


	28. Chapter 27 Mine

**A/N: Due to popular reader demand (and threats)...I'm beginning this chapter with Edward's version of marking Bella...and beyond. Ready to get inside Edward's bed...I mean head?**

**Thank you to my awesome readers! You continue to wow me...and take up way too much of my time when I should be writing...but I love you guys! Hehe.**

**Love my beta Jess (jkane180) so much! She is lightning fast. I think she can beta as fast as Edward can run...**

**Chapter 27**

**~Mine~**

**~*Edward's POV*~**

Bella forced me to go out hunting, which turned out to be just what I needed. It had been too long since I felt the wind blowing through my hair as I ran through the woods on the hunt. Giving over to my predator instincts, I took down several deer, draining them quickly. Feeling sated, I realized that I had waited much too long between feedings, which wasn't the smartest thing I'd ever done. No, I wasn't tempted by Bella's blood any longer—not since I realized how much it would devastate me if I ever lost her—but I needed to keep up my strength in case those vampires came around the area again. How could I protect my mate if I was weak as a kitten?

When Bella informed me that she was aware that I had been hanging around outside her cottage (like a stalker), I was mortified—I never intended for her to know about that. It was difficult being in a relationship with a psychic. I often found it hard enough dealing with Alice's gift, but now I had Bella's, which was unpredictable and unfamiliar to me.

Climbing up into a tree, I perched on a thick branch and reflected on my recent concerns about Bella. Every time I thought about leaving her alone, I felt panic well up inside. Vampires weren't usually susceptible to feelings of fear, so when it started happening to me, I wasn't sure how to handle it. Exploring the feeling, the best I could come up with was that I feared for Bella's safety. Unsure if this was a fluke or if there was real danger, I decided to err on the side of caution. A night or two turned into every night...and then I was sure if I left her alone one night, that would be _the_ _night_ Bella would come to harm. Deep down I knew it was irrational, but I couldn't shake it off.

Bella was so understanding and accepting of my strange behavior—maybe because she was used to having unexplained intuitions of her own. Bella seemed to live by her visions, really trusting in them. She dreamed of me before we met—and it was a good thing—because if she hadn't, I would likely have drained her when I came across her scent at the hospital. My body shuddered violently at the thought that I had almost killed my own mate.

My mind wandered to Bella herself. She was remarkably brave (especially for a human), beautiful, kind, sincere and loving. I questioned how deserving I was of her love and loyalty, but I was determined to spend the rest of my days working hard to be good enough for her. The thought that someday she would grow old and die sent shivers through me, but I would never suggest that she become one of the damned.

When I got back to the house, I could hear Bella's heart beat upstairs, and it sounded as though she was at rest. I decided to play the piano until she woke up—there were some new compositions that had been floating around in my head recently. My fingers caressed the keys and lovely notes poured off—the melody reminding me of Bella. I suspected all my compositions would be colored by her from now on, and it made me smile.

Because I was playing the piano, I missed Bella's elevating heart rate, and it caught me completely by surprise when I heard her yell out, _'Don't touch me!'_ Immediately I stopped playing, listening closely, and I could hear how erratic her heart was pounding and how fast her respiration was. There was no coherent thought as I flew up the stairs, following the sound of her heart like a beacon. Slamming the door open, I searched the room high and low, finding no threat, and no scent of one.

I was horrified at the thought that I had scared Bella, but when she told me it reminded her of when we first met, an agonizing pain flared up inside me. I never wanted her to think of how bestial and feral I was the day she met me—it was not my finest hour. As usual, Bella made it all better by reminding me how far we've come and inviting me onto the bed with her. _God really must have made her especially for me._

After I calmed down, I realized it was likely Bella had yelled out in response to a dream. As I moved slowly up her body, breathing in her heavenly scent, and our eyes locked, I asked, "Bella, were you dreaming that you were upset someone touched you?"

"Yes."

Possessive feelings reared up in me. Knowing I would protect her from any harm and needing her to understand it, I spoke against her sensuous lips, "You're mine. Nobody but me will ever touch you again. _My_ mate. _My_ love. I will destroy anyone that tries to harm you."

I could hear Bella's heart accelerating at my words. There was more though, and she needed to fully understand what she was getting herself into with me. This wasn't a human romance; I was a vampire, forever changed by her. Pulling back, I looked deeply into her eyes. "The only one that can end what's between us is you, Bella. Vampires mate for life, and I'm yours now. I won't leave you unless you order me away. I will love and protect you. If necessary...I will die for you."

"Edward..." In her eyes I could see a flash of fear as her heart pounded even harder than before; it seemed as though there was something at war within her. I prayed that I was not scaring her away—but I had to be clear about this—there was no turning back.

"Do you understand how it works for me, Bella? That you are my life now? _Tell me._ Tell me that you understand; that you still want me." My eyes begged her to accept me. If she turned away from me, I would likely never recover.

"I will _always_ want you, Edward." Bella's eyes were full of a deep, heated desire that matched my own.

With a growl, I crushed my lips to hers, kissing her harder than I had ever dared to before. Bella's mouth was so _warm_ against mine. She dug her fingers into my hair, trying to pull me closer, and more growls rumbled in my chest as the kiss grew even rougher. Bella was driving me crazy, and I found myself in a high state of arousal. It wasn't just the kiss...but Bella's acceptance of me—her desire for me—even after I told her how permanent this was. Bella's code-of-ethics would never have allowed her to move forward unless she was feeling the same way. I growled again.

It was while I was licking my way down to her delectable breasts that Bella caught me completely off guard. "Edward?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I want everyone to know I belong to you. _Mark me_, Edward."

I froze in place, a loud growl vibrating in my throat. "Bella..." I warned. My control was tenuous; she couldn't _say_ things like that! Surely she understood what this might do to me—how I could so easily lose control.

"Please. I want your mark on me, Edward." Bella grabbed my face between her hands, guiding my lips—which barely covered my sharp, venom coated teeth—to the left side of her neck and practically pressed her flesh into my mouth. "Right here." Her whisper went straight to my groin.

My growls grew louder as she held my head to her delicate neck...the floral scent of her washing over me...intoxicating me...lulling me...begging me...to drink. "Are you sure, Bella?" I managed to rasp out as I fought to hold on to the last vestiges of my control.

Take...drink...she asked you to...go ahead...drink her..._she invited you in_...

_NO!_

_YES! _Drink her! The vein is right there in your face! _ She bared her neck to you. _ Drink!

_No_... My resistance grew weaker.

"Yes. Mark me, Edward, _now,_" Bella whimpered.

My control snapped...

I sank my teeth into her tender flesh.

Bella moaned as her blood poured over my tongue—the most delectable bouquet of flavor ever to roll over my taste buds and down my throat. The venom coating my teeth ensured that Bella felt no pain as it anesthetized the point of entry.

Oh, _this_ was the sweet nectar that I'd craved that very first day when I'd almost killed Bella. Her blood was as delicious—_more delicious_—than I remembered. Before I had only received droplets of her blood, but now it gushed into my waiting mouth, sliding down my throat like water to the thirsty. Taking two strong pulls, my mind clouded over, and I was having a hard time differentiating between the desire to drink my fill, and my intense love for this fragile human beneath me.

"Oh, Edward...I love you," Bella murmured.

My eyes snapped open, and seeing my mouth latched onto her neck made it so much more real. _What was I doing?_

My inner beast laughed. _Just drink—but not too much—or you won't _have_ a mate._

Suddenly her blood didn't hold the same appeal it had just moments ago. The vision of Bella, lifeless in my arms, filled me with such dread that I immediately stopped drinking.

"Bella, I have to suck the venom out so you don't start to change," I whispered to her, caressing her face.

"I trust you, Edward. I just wanted you to be safe...I can't live without you," she sighed.

What an odd thing to say. I wanted to ask her what she meant, but time was of the essence, so I bent my head back to her neck. Creating suction with my lips, careful to keep my teeth behind them, I suckled at the wound until her blood ran clean.

"Bella, I have to close the wound," I murmured as I started to lick her neck gently, careful not to allow a significant amount of venom to get back inside. Bella moaned softly, and I could smell her arousal. The predator and sexual instincts were closely tied together for vampires, but I found myself surprised that Bella was aroused by this. Perhaps she didn't understand how close I actually came to losing it.

Scenting Bella's arousal simply increased my own. Once the wound was sealed, I ran my nose along her jaw, brushing my lips against hers tentatively—unsure how she would respond. It didn't seem to bother Bella that her blood was still on my tongue—she grabbed my face with a strangled cry, licking at my lips until I reached my tongue out to hers—and then she sucked on it. I knew I should pull away, but I couldn't. It was so erotic—it felt as though she was trying to devour my tongue—and I couldn't help but press my arousal against her.

Bella stilled for a moment, and then her hips ground against mine.

I pulled back from the kiss. "Bella...I can't do this right now."

"Do what?"

"Make love to you. I want to, I really do—but it's not safe—not with your blood on my tongue. My animal nature is too close to the surface right now. I'm sorry."

Bella smiled up at me, licking her lips slowly. "Edward, we can still...enjoy each other..." She ground herself against my arousal again, wrapping her hands around my hips and pulling them down closer to hers with a moan. She spread her legs wider, and I slipped down between them, my straining hardness finding her center as we settled into a slow, grinding rhythm.

"Bella," I groaned. The sensations flooding me were spectacular even with our clothing creating a barrier between us. I adjusted the angle of my pelvis for maximum friction as I held myself over her, and we moved together.

"Kiss me, Edward," she demanded.

Covering her mouth with mine, I pulled her lower lip between my own, sucking on it. When I let it go, Bella opened her mouth to me, and I slid my tongue inside, circling it around and pushing against hers slowly, in time with the grinding of our hips. Bella slid her warm hands under my shirt and raked her nails across my back. It seemed as though she couldn't get close enough to me, and I fully understood the sentiment—I fervently wished in that moment that I could crawl inside her, and we could become one.

Bella's heart rate and breathing continued to accelerate, and I knew she was about to climax. Breaking away from her warm mouth, I couldn't stop myself from kissing my way down her neck to the recently closed wound and licking it reverently. There was a crescent of skin there that felt cooler than the rest and would remain so, for as long as Bella lived—because it was where_ I_ had bitten her—marked her as mine. I let out a moan at the thought.

"Oh, Edward...Edward!" Bella cried out as she found her release, and I brought my lips back to hers, crying out into her mouth as I found my own.

**~*Angela's POV*~**

My visit with Bella and Edward helped me make my decision about Jacob. Bella's words of wisdom made perfect sense—and Edward's admission that even though he and Jake didn't get along, he felt I should give him a chance—went a long way toward boosting my confidence. If I were being honest with myself, I knew this all along but was so scared that I couldn't see straight. The icy hand of fear that grabbed and squeezed at my heart left me so breathless that I couldn't see the truth right before me.

I missed Jacob the moment he was out of my sight; before his masculine scent was gone from my room. My chest actually hurt, and it felt as though I couldn't take full, deep breaths. When I was calmer and asked myself what Jacob meant to me, there was one word that came to my mind..._soul-mate._ Trying to picture my life without him only caused fresh tears to fall.

I did the only sensible thing I could think of—I grabbed the phone and called him.

"Hello?" Jacob's deep, beautiful voice came over the line on the second ring.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Ang? Is everything okay?" He sounded worried. How sweet!

"No, it's not."

"What's wrong? Should I call someone for you? Are you in pain?"

"I'm in pain, Jacob, because _you _aren't here with me. Come back to me, please."

There was a hesitation on the line, and then he asked, "Are you sure, baby? It's only been a few hours. Maybe you need more time."

"No. What I need is you. I was so stupid to ask you to leave. Bella and Edward were just here to visit me. Bella and I had a long talk, in private, and then Edward came back, and he had something to say as well."

"I'll bet he did," Jacob growled.

"Wait! It's not what you might think, Jacob. He told me that the two of you don't see eye to eye—but he's witnessed how much you love me—and thinks I should give you a chance."

"_Edward Cullen _said that?" Jacob's voice was incredulous.

"Yes, he did. Edward is really nice, Jake—he even brought me a gift—a stuffed wolf. Wasn't that sweet?"

"Um...yeah, it was. Huh," Jacob sounded thoughtful.

"Jacob, focus! Are you coming over here, or do I have to find my way to where you are?" I teased.

"Bet your a-- I mean, yes. Angela, I love you."

"I love you, too. Can't wait to see you!" I squealed.

When I hung up the phone, there was a tentative knock, and I looked up to see Ben Cheney standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of flowers. My eyes widened, and I couldn't speak.

"Hey, Beautiful," Ben said softly, a shy smile on his lips—lips that I used to kiss, that I used to want all over me—lips that were all over some other woman the day I surprised him with breakfast...

"B-Ben," I stammered, breathlessly.

"I just heard you were awake, or I would have been here sooner. I came back as soon as I found out." Ben took a few steps into the room. "These are for you. Tiger lillies...your favorite."

"Thanks for the flowers, Ben. You rushed all the way back here from Dartmouth? Don't you have classes?"

Ben busied himself filling a vase with water and placing the flowers by the window before turning back to answer me. "Like I said, I came as soon as word got to me. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

What the heck was Ben doing here? We were over. Leaving college, rushing to my side—those were things someone who was in a relationship would do—that people in love would do.

"Ben, I don't understand. What _are_ you doing here?" I shook my head in confusion.

He came closer then, sitting on the edge of my bed, his blue eyes looking deeply into mine. For a few moments he just looked into my eyes, as though trying to communicate something, and then he slowly reached his hand out and brushed my cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Oh, Ang. Have you ever screwed up something so badly that you—no, of course you haven't. You don't screw things up; that's my department."

"Ben -" I started, but he placed his fingers over my lips with a shake of his head.

"Angela, I screwed everything up. I know we've been apart for a while, that you made it clear you couldn't trust me again, but I've changed. I haven't been with anyone else since the day...that you walked in on...the biggest mistake of my life. I've purposely stayed alone, trying to become good enough for you—and I know that I don't have a chance of ever attaining that goal—but I hope you'll consider taking me back. I love you so much. My life has been so empty without you in it."

_Oh, hell no. Ben Cheney is not sitting on my bed confessing his love for me,_ I thought to myself. All the nights I lay in bed dreaming of this moment, and _now_ he comes. Did I really need this while recovering in the hospital?

"B-Ben, please, stop," I stammered.

Leaning over, he put his arms around me, pressing his forehead against mine. "Please, Angel, tell me you can forgive me."

_Angel—_that's what he always used to call me, and it would send thrills of pleasure up my spine. I thought he might have a change of heart when he heard what I had to say...

"Ben! Please, let me talk." I cupped his face in my hands, our foreheads still touching. "I forgave you a long time ago, Ben—but that doesn't change anything. I can't be with you. I'm sorry you came all this way..."

"Please, Angel. You don't understand—you're all I dream of. I love you." Ben pressed his lips to mine softly. As little as a few months ago I would have had a hard time resisting his kiss—oh, how I'd wanted his lips on mine—to hear him confess his love to me! But now, there was only Jacob.

Turning my head away, his lips dragged over my cheek. "Please, Ben, stop. We can't be together; I'm sorry. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"There is no happiness without you. I've been so miserable...I can't even describe how empty my life has been...how many times I have something I want to share with you...but I can't. Please give me another chance, Angel, please," Ben whispered against my ear, and the raw pain emanating from him brought tears to my eyes. How was I supposed to do this? How was I going to tell him?

"Who are you, and why are your hands all over my girlfriend?" Jacob's deep baritone came from the doorway.

Ben stiffened, pulling away from me, and turned to face the very large man standing before him.

"What? Angel? Is this true?" Ben's turned toward me, and his blue eyes met mine, the hurt in them apparent.

"Yes, Ben. I was trying to tell you—but you wouldn't give me a chance to speak." Even though Ben had destroyed me when he cheated on me, I felt no satisfaction in hurting him. Looking over to Jacob, the love of my life, standing in the doorway, I said, "Jacob...could Ben and I have a minute, please?"

Jacob's eyes softened, and he smiled at me, obviously not feeling threatened by Ben's sudden appearance. "Sure, baby. I'll be in the waiting area." As he left the room, he shot Ben a warning look, and Ben swallowed reflexively. Jacob could be very intimidating—especially to someone that didn't know him.

"So...it's serious? You and him?" Ben asked quietly.

"Yes. Jacob is my soul-mate, and I love him. Ben, I really don't want to hurt you -"

"Then don't, Angel. Please give me another chance. I promise never to let you down again. We were together for years! How long can you have been involved with this guy? A few months?" He fell to his knees beside the bed, taking my hand in his.

Tears filled my eyes. "Ben, _I love him._ I don't say this to hurt your feelings, but the way I feel for him is much stronger than what I felt for you. I _know_ that he's the one." I squeezed his hand, my eyes begging him to understand and accept that it was truly over.

"No, Angel." Ben closed his eyes, shaking his head. Tears leaked from under his long lashes, and seeing him in pain sliced into my heart. I loved this man once, a part of me always would.

"_Yes_. There's nothing else to say; I'm sorry. I-I think you should go now."

Ben opened his eyes, the tears still streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry I fucked things up so bad, Angel. I'll regret what I did for the rest of my life. Losing you is the worst thing that's ever happened to me." He took my face between his hands. "I hope he treats you like the goddess that you are—that he loves you and cares for you the way you deserve. I'll always love you. Goodbye, Angel."

"I hope you find someone special, Ben...and I hope you've learned from your mistakes. Be happy. Goodbye, Ben."

He leaned in and kissed my lips softly, and then he was gone. The tears started falling then, and I couldn't stop them. I covered my face with my hands, and I realized that I was crying for more than just Ben—so much had changed in the past several weeks.

Suddenly there were warm arms around me, and I felt safe and secure. Jacob—my center, my love.

"Jacob, I missed you so much."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, baby. I love you." Jacob's arms tightened around me, and I pressed my face into his shirt until my tears dried up.

"I love you, too. I'm so sorry; I never expected Ben to show up here—and I'm not crying over him—it's just that so much has happened, and it's all catching up to me."

"Shh...Ang, you don't have to explain yourself to me...you've been through so much recently. I promise you that I'll love and cherish you for the rest of my days," Jacob whispered.

Tipping my face up, Jacob kissed my lips softly, and butterflies let loose inside me. If I felt this much from a chaste kiss, what was going to happen when we..._oh, boy! _I melted into his embrace as his tongue licked along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. As our tongues intertwined, I let out a soft moan. Jacob's kiss was slow and thorough, causing heat to build deep in my abdomen.

"Mmmmm..." Jacob made a humming sound that vibrated my tongue, going straight to my core, leaving my panties wet.

"Oh, Jacob...I can't wait until I'm out of here, and we can..." I trailed off, smiling against his lips.

"Angela..." he groaned. "Soon, baby. They said you'll be released within the next few days. Then we'll have all the time in the world to discover each other." Jacob placed open mouthed kisses down my neck, sending shivers through me. Too soon, he pulled away.

"Why are you pulling back?"

"Ang, you just learned some disturbing information about me. I don't want to rush things. We have all the time in the world, baby. Can I hold you?" His dark eyes were shining as they met mine, and I felt a jolt shoot through me.

"I'd like that."

Jacob dimmed the lights in the room and somehow fit his large frame on the bed next to me. I fell asleep cradled in his warm embrace.

**~*James' POV*~**

Since Victoria and I had our heart to heart—followed by some great sex—things had significantly improved between us. I still had the urge to kill Riley, but I needed him for the time being—after the job was over though—he was fucking ashes. Nobody takes a taste of what's mine. Nobody.

Lying in bed next to Victoria in her post-coital bliss, I almost wished I was human, so I could smoke a cigarette. Leaning over, I tweaked one of her rosy peaks playfully, and she squealed.

"Wanna go again, lover?" she drawled.

In the blink of an eye, I was straddling her, hard and ready. "Yessss," I growled.

BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ

My cell phone. Damn. Reaching over to the nightstand, I looked at the display, and my dead heart almost started beating again. It was Demetri!

"I have to take this, babe. We'll continue this..." I skimmed my fingers along her cheek.

"I sure hope so, lover," she said throatily.

Getting up, I started pacing the room. "James," I barked out.

"What's going on?" Demetri didn't bother with niceties, his voice harsh.

"Demetri...and a big hello to you, too," I answered sardonically.

"What's the status, James? Time is growing short."

"Don't worry; I'm close, and I should have possession of her within the week. How are things at _your_ end?"

"That's none of your concern," he answered coldly. "You'd better deliver the goods, James. If you don't...your ass is mine. Jane is also anxious to make your acquaintance again..." Demetri laughed sadistically.

"Don't worry, Big D; I'll deliver." Demetri growled—he hated when I called him 'Big D'—I sure loved getting a rise out him. "Might I remind _you_ that Aro will have _your _ass if he finds out what you're up to? Jane might be able to protect herself if it came down to it...but you...well, you'd be reduced to a pile of ashes. Just in case you have any ideas about double-crossing me...I have some safeguards in place."

"Fuck you, James. Just give me what we _both_ need to survive, huh? I'll give you one more week, and then I'm coming there personally. Got it?"

"Loud and clear."

There was a click as he disconnected the call.I talked a good game, but I was quaking in my skivvies right now. If Demetri and Jane came here..._shit._

**~*Bella's POV*~**

Edward held me securely in his arms after our...sensual activities. Who says a dry hump can't be just about as hot as full on sex? _It was...oh, yes...it was._

I now had Edward's mark upon me, and all the pieces were falling into place to save his life. Absently, I ran my finger along the crescent of cool, hard skin on the left side of my neck. I couldn't seem to stop touching it; I was fascinated with its foreign, smooth feel.

"Penny for your thoughts," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh, there's lots of stuff rolling around up there. Mostly, I'm just really happy." I turned in his arms, kissing his cool lips.

"Bella, I want you to know that I love what just happened between us." Edward's smoldering gaze held mine captive. "But what you did tonight was extremely dangerous. If I hadn't just gone hunting...things might have ended badly. If I ever hurt you...it would kill me." He stroked his fingers reverently over my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have put you in that position. I did enjoy the end result though..."

"Mm-mm...me, too. You have no idea what you do to me." And he had no idea what his smooth-as-honey voice did to _me_. Bending his head down, he brushed his lips against mine, and a thrill went up my spine. He licked at the seam of my lips until I opened them to him, our tongues moving lazily together. After a few minutes, he reluctantly pulled away. "Bella, we have to get you out of here, soon. Sandra will be waking up, and it wouldn't be good if yours was the first scent she smelled."

"Okay. Edward...there is one thing I wanted to tell you about."

"Okay."

"It's about BB..." I started hesitantly.

Edward looked very interested, but he tried hard to appear nonchalant. "What about her?"

"Edward, I don't know all the details, but BB is _me_—my future self. I know it sounds kind of crazy, but she comes to me in dreams to give me information sometimes."

"Your...future self? How do you know she's from the future, and what kind of things does she come to you about?"

"She told me she's from the future, and she sometimes tells me things that are coming up. Um...BB is a...vampire," I whispered, afraid of how he would react.

"Excuse me—what?" Something flitted through Edward's eyes then—it looked like a mixture of fear and hope. Deep down, I think he wanted me to be a vampire, so we could be together forever—but another part of him felt guilty for wanting that.

"Yes. One day I will become like you, Edward."

"No. You don't have to become a vampire, Bella. You're my mate, and I'll remain with you all the rest of your days." He caressed my face.

"I know I don't _have_ to, and I know you would stay with me. This _is_ going to happen though. I don't know when or how; she hasn't shared that part with me."

"What's it like—seeing your future self?" Edward seemed intensely curious.

"It was weird at first. She was intimidating, and it's weird to see what I'll look like...you know...as a vampire. But now we're like buddies, and I look forward to visiting with her in my dreams."

"Why can't she tell you the details of how you'll...be changed?" he asked tentatively.

"Well, BB explained that she can't tell me certain things because it might change the future. If I know about an event, and I decide to do something differently...it could really muck things up."

"I see." Edward looked thoughtful, growing quiet. Suddenly he rolled us, so he was hovering over me, looking deep into my eyes. "Do you want to be with me...forever?" he whispered, and there was something so vulnerable about his face.

"Yes, I want that very much, Edward. I'm not going to lie to you—Sandra's change scared the shit out of me—but I love you, and I would do anything to stay with you. I'm not ready for that _yet_...but someday before I look like an old hag..." I smiled.

"You would really go through all that...to be...with me?" Edward asked uncertainly.

"Why so insecure, Edward? I love you. My life is with you now. My visions showed you to me before we met, and I knew I was going to love you even then. There's only one recurring vision I've had since I was thirteen years old that I've never figured out..."

"What is it?"

"Well, I always had a vision of my soul-mate, the man I knew I was to spend my life with, and he had the most beautiful green eyes." I shrugged, a faraway look in my eyes. "I guess not _all_ of my visions can be correct."

Edward smiled down at me then and kissed me hard. He plunged his tongue into my mouth, kissing me with such feeling. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my body responding immediately to his touch. Too soon, he broke away. "We have to get you out of here, Bella," he said breathlessly.

"I really enjoyed the kiss...but what was that all about?" I asked, looking up at him with a smile.

"Bella, when I was human...I had green eyes." He grinned at me crookedly.

_Wow._

**A/N: So...a little lemony good dry humping there...hehe. I **_**know **_**Sandy was screaming, how about the rest of you? Who feels sorry for Ben...or **_**not**_**? Uh oh, James is working with Demetri and that wench Jane...that could only be trouble. Bella finally confesses to Edward who BB is. Wonder what Edward is going to do when his feeling of foreboding catches up to them?**

**Sorry guys...Markward is staying at my place right now.**

**Reviewers get TEASED!**


	29. Chapter 28 Pushing Limits

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, guys. Life has me in its grip right now, and writing time has been hard to come by.**

**As if I don't have enough on my plate already...I'm writing an entry for the Darkella contest. I've been wanting to experiment a little with something darker (I thought it would be Darkward, maybe later), and this opportunity presented itself. Author alert me if you're interested in reading my entry and you'll be notified when I post it!**

**Sending Jacob and Edward over to pay Jess (jkane180) a visit for getting this chapter beta'd super duper fast even though she's not feeling well. Bet you won't even remember your **_**name**_** when they're done with ya! Hehe. I'm still not convinced that Jess isn't a vampire...she works around the clock.**

**Chapter 28**

**~Pushing Limits~**

**~*Sandra's POV*~**

My burning was over...my heart had stopped beating, leaving an echo in my newly formed eardrums...my eyes snapped open, and I flung myself off the bed—whipping my head around to take in my surroundings. Every sound seemed like a crescendo...the rustle of fabric, the movement of someone's hair, the creaks of the floorboards as someone walked on an upper floor of the house, the pulling back of lips against teeth as Laurent smiled at me—Laurent!—my love. Looking around warily at the others in the room—I was so overwhelmed that their names escaped me at the moment—I focused in on Laurent, edging toward him slowly. I could feel a vague burning at the back of my throat that seemed to be growing in intensity.

"Sandra? Are you alright?" Laurent asked gently. He held a hand out toward me.

Tilting my head to the side, I reveled in the beauty and richness of his voice—a voice that human ears could not possibly have fully appreciated. I parted my lips, nervous to speak, and whispered, "Yes."

Even my own whisper sounded like a thing of beauty, and I clapped my hand to my mouth in surprise, widening my eyes. Laurent smiled, holding his hand out a little further. "Come, Sandra. It's okay."

Tentatively, I stepped toward him, intending to move slowly—but finding myself up against him in a second flat—knocking us both against the wall behind him. "Oh! Laurent, I'm so sorry!"

Everyone in the room laughed then, and the tension seemed to be released. I held onto Laurent gently, afraid of hurting him with my new-found strength, and he held onto me, stroking my back. "Sandra, my love. You make a beautiful immortal. How do you feel?"

"I'm a little overwhelmed...but other than that, I feel pretty damn good!" There was laughter around the room again. "I'm a little embarrassed, however, that I don't remember everyone's name at the moment." I tucked my head into Laurent's chest to hide a blush that never came. I had forgotten there would be no more blushes! Definitely a plus.

"Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett are in the room with you, my dear." Laurent pointed each one out as he said their name.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sure I'll remember you soon."

Carlisle smiled at me. "Sandra, you're doing remarkably well! Are you...thirsting?"

"I...don't know. I do have this burn in my throat, which seems to be slowly increasing."

"That would be it. I'm surprised it isn't an urgent need yet." Carlisle seemed impressed. "Laurent, perhaps you'd like to take Sandra hunting now?"

"Yes. Who should come with us?" Laurent queried.

"I think myself, Emmett and Jasper should suffice. Alice?"

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, that'll be fine, Carlisle. Sandra, welcome to the family!"

"Thank you all so much! How do I get out of the house without breaking something down though?" I asked. The strength behind every movement was incredible!

Laurent helped me to make my way outside without destroying anything, and then we went into the woods so I could learn how to hunt. I was a little nervous, but I needn't have worried—the moment I scented a deer, I took off after it—taking it down like an expert. I did make a little bit of a mess on my clothes, but everyone assured me that I would get neater over time. I felt absolutely incredible physically, and after feeding on a few deer, my hunger was satisfied.

After hunting, Laurent and I lounged on the bed in the room the Cullens were letting me use while I stayed at their home.

"Sandra, how do you feel?" Laurent asked as he stroked my hair.

"I feel great! Exhilarated! I think once I stop breaking things, I'm going to like being a vampire." I couldn't suppress the smile that spread across my face.

"I'm so glad to hear that, my love. You're amazing. If things keep going as they are, you'll be acclimated to this life in no time. Very soon we need to leave here and travel to my people. There's a group of vampires that exist on animal blood, and they're equipped to help you acclimate to being around humans. That's one thing you'll have to conquer before you can rejoin society." Laurent's eyes were serious.

"Okay, whatever you think is best, Laurent. I'd feel awful if I hurt anyone...I don't want to make any mistakes." I shivered at the thought of killing a human being—I still considered myself human deep down somewhere.

"We have much to look forward to. I'm so glad we have forever to figure it all out." Laurent held me in his arms, and I sighed in contentment.

** /0\\**

** ~Six Weeks Later~**

** \\0/**

**~*Bella's POV*~**

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Lounging on my bed, I ruminated over the past six weeks—for the most part happy about the progress made...the way life was coming together. A smile spread across my face—a very contented smile.

"Good morning, Love." Edward poked his head in the doorway to my room, obviously having heard me stirring.

"Good morning, Edward. I'm not getting out of bed yet. I just want to lay here and enjoy being lazy a while longer, okay?" I stretched luxuriously, allowing my skimpy camisole top to ride up, exposing a strip of skin. Hearing Edward's sharp intake of breath, I widened my eyes innocently. "What? Something wrong, Edward?"

Edward growled lightly. "No, there's nothing wrong. _I _don't mind if you stay in bed, but are you sure we'll have enough time to get your shopping done?"

"Not to worry. I don't have that much shopping left to do...but I just wouldn't be me if I didn't leave _some_ of it until the last minute—it's tradition."

"Can I bring you some breakfast in bed then?" he asked, moving further into the room.

"On one condition...it has to come with a sexy vampire that will feed it to me." I smiled cheekily.

Edward looked down at my exposed stomach again, licking his lips. "I think that can be arranged." With a crooked smile, he left the room to get my breakfast.

This left me alone to continue pondering the events of the past weeks. Most of it wonderful, some of it frustrating...but all headed in the right direction—finally.

Sandra came through her transformation with flying colors, from what I was told. We wouldn't be able to see each other for quite a while, but I had spoken to her on the phone a few times. She and Laurent were currently in Africa with the vampires that had taken him in when he discovered his allergy to human blood. I smiled to myself, finding it ironic that there would be a vampire that could die from consuming humans—which is what vampires were designed for! Sandra confided that it was a bit difficult for her to drink from animals after she had gotten a whiff of a human. With a great deal of embarrassment, she admitted that the difference in scent (she had never actually _tasted_ human blood) in human terms would be like comparing alfalfa sprouts to a well-seasoned steak dinner. _Ouch._ Sandra—being Sandra—was very optimistic about her new life and was sure that she would be successful in a vegetarian vampire lifestyle. She confided that she and Laurent had never made love when she was human, but vampire sex was amazing. At my uncomfortable silence, she asked if there was a problem with Edward and me. I assured her there was not. There wasn't...but we still hadn't made love yet. Lots of heavy petting and dry humping...which was _hot_...but no sex.

We moved on to talk about my artwork, since she would no longer be able to represent me. We decided that Alice would take her place, and the lawyers were instructed to draw up new agreements. I had a show coming up at a gallery in Seattle soon, which Alice was handling. Since my cast was off and I was fully functional, I was painting in my upstairs studio again. I promised to email Sandra pictures of all my new paintings; I had painted many new pieces in a creative frenzy over the past two weeks.

Alice was appalled that I didn't attend my own showings—anonymous artist or not—and insisted that we were all going to _this_ show. She forced me to tag along when she delivered the artwork to the gallery; introducing me as her assistant. They gushed over my new pieces and had a local news photographer taking pictures. Mr. Brant, the gallery manager, informed us that they were expecting some serious collectors to show up and asked Alice if there was any way to persuade the artist to go public. Alice shook her head apologetically. The photographer heard us talking and snapped our picture as we were leaving the gallery. We appeared in the next issue of the newspaper, which had an article about the upcoming show. There were profiles on each of the artists being featured, and my section had pictures of some of my pieces along with the photo of Alice and me. Underneath the picture was a small blurb.

_Photo: Alice Cullen (left) and her assistant._

_Alice Cullen is the legal representative for the popular artist known only by the pseudonym "Promise." Promise keeps her identity private despite numerous requests by galleries and collectors to contact her. Ms. Cullen has informed the gallery that she will be at the upcoming event to assist collectors interested in Promise's work. The previous representative, Sandra Garmin, did not appear at showings._

Well, geez! It was a good thing I insisted on staying private since my picture was splashed all over the local newspapers. Thank God Alice was smart enough to tell them I was her assistant. I could go to the show without anyone figuring out I was the artist. Edward was very excited about going and so were Jake and Angela. I smiled as I thought about how hard Edward and Jacob were trying to forget their differences. We weren't to the double-dating point yet...but things weren't so tense. The gallery show would be our first social event as a foursome.

My thoughts turned to Angela—my very best friend. She'd made tremendous progress over the past several weeks. She was walking, her trouble accessing words was improving with cognitive therapy and her confidence was growing by the day. Some of her hair had grown back—Alice got a hold of her and did a mini-weave—giving her some braids down the side where her head had been shaved. When Alice was done, Angela's hair looked very trendy, and happy tears coursed down her cheeks as she looked in the mirror. Everyone burst out laughing when Jacob showed up with a patch of his hair shaved off in her honor, only to look over at her new hairstyle with surprise.

"_What the hell? Oh, who cares! It's worth it to see you smiling, Ang." _Jake leaned in and whispered, "_And you look really hot!" _Angela blushed.

When she was released from the hospital, it was decided that she would move onto the Reservation for her recovery where there would always be someone around to look after her needs. Since Billy's house was so small—and the new couple needed privacy—they moved into their own place, close to Sue Clearwater's house. Sue had become Angela's unofficial surrogate mother, taking her to doctor appointments, making sure she did her exercises and supplying healthy meals. Sue and Charlie were officially dating seriously, and I saw flashes of a wedding in their future. That made me so happy because my dad had been alone for way too long.

Angela's parents went back to the mission. I didn't want to be judgmental, but if my daughter had just been through something so traumatic, I wouldn't be worried about leaving the country. I suppose Reverend Weber felt Angela was in good hands on the Reservation, but I couldn't help how I felt. Angela cast her eyes down when she told me about her parents leaving, and her face heated with embarrassment. I pretended I didn't notice so I wouldn't make her feel any worse—what would be the point?

The Cullen's beautiful mansion had become my second home. They welcomed me with open arms—especially Esme—and I felt comfortable among them, already considering them family. Many evenings were spent talking and laughing, gathering around the piano while Edward played some of his new compositions, playing Xbox with Emmett (what a big kid), fashion hour with Alice—even Rosalie had warmed up to me and was teaching me how to tinker under the hood of a car.

The very best moments of my life though...were spent alone with Edward. The only damper on our relationship was Edward's refusal to make love. After he marked me, and we both had awesome orgasms, he quickly got me out of the house before Sandra woke from her transformation. In the car on the way to my house, Edward was silent, his jaw tight. I frowned as I thought back to that conversation...

"_Edward? Is something wrong?" I asked nervously._

_Edward sighed, scrubbing a hand over his tense face. "Bella...what happened today was extremely dangerous. Thank God I just got back from hunting—but if I hadn't—I could easily have lost control and killed you. That isn't something I'm willing to live with." His voice was firm and sure. Whatever it was he'd decided...there was no point in trying to move him from it._

"_What are you saying, Edward?" I whispered, feeling as though ice water was being shot through my veins. I curled my fingers tighter around his hand on the console between us, thankful that he didn't pull away._

"_Bella, I love you; never doubt that. I'm not going anywhere." Edward turned his head, and his warm, golden eyes met mine tenderly. "I can smell your fear, Love, and it's unfounded. All I'm saying is that we need to take things slow—at least as far as the physical part of our relationship goes. I'm just not willing to risk your life—not now that I've found you after so many decades of loneliness."_

_Breathing a sigh of relief, I said, "I can respect that. What are the boundaries?"_

"_Let's just take it slow and see where things go. What happened today was...extraordinarily stimulating." Edward's lips turned up in a smirk. "I just need more time to get used to being with you...like this...as a man. Are you terribly upset with me?"_

"_No, not at all. As long as we're together, I'm perfectly okay with taking things slow. We have an eternity to explore, Edward."_

The past several weeks had been filled with lots of making out and dry humping. At this point, I knew that Edward was ready but was just being extra careful. Jasper and I talked...Alice and I talked...and we all came to the same conclusion—Edward was just afraid to take the leap. So, my Christmas present to myself this year was going to be some loving. The way I was breaking the ice was to let Edward see bits and pieces of skin—such as when I raised my arms up, exposing my stomach—and to get into his personal space more often. Subtle things, yet they were very effective, if I were to gauge by Edward's reactions. The sexual tension was so thick sometimes you could almost cut it with a knife.

My dreams had become less frequent; BB hadn't visited in a while, and no more visions of the scary vampires plagued me. Life had settled into a—dare I say it—normal pace.

Today, Edward was taking me Christmas shopping. It was my tradition to leave at least part of my shopping to the last minute. Most of my shopping was done, but I just couldn't bring myself to finish it all. December 23rd had always been my rush-around-and-finish-up day.

Edward interrupted my musings by bringing a tray laden with fresh fruit, waffles and orange juice into my room. "Here you are, Love. Breakfast and a vampire to feed it to you."

I smiled as he placed the tray over my lap and sat on the bed next to me. The fruit looked delicious, and I reached out to grab a piece of melon, only to have my hand slapped. "No, Bella." Edward shook his head slowly as he plucked a piece of melon from the bowl, putting it up to my lips. I took it into my mouth gingerly, noticing how Edward's eyes were riveted to my mouth. I licked the juice that threatened to spill over my lip slowly. Hmm...this could be a great way to lead into what I had planned for Edward tomorrow.

"Mm-mm...delicious," I whispered, my eyes moving between Edward's lips and his fingers which were wet with melon juice. Grabbing his hand, I licked the juice from his fingers and then placed his index finger in my mouth and sucked on it thoroughly, my eyes never leaving his. Edward's eyes darkened perceptibly, and I knew I was getting to him. Good.

Picking up a piece of watermelon, I rubbed it across Edward's lips, and he jerked back in surprise. "Bella..."

"Shh...I don't want you to eat it." I tossed the piece of watermelon back in the bowl, leaning forward with my eyes locked on Edward's—which were now almost black—and licked his lips slowly. He groaned, seeming frozen in place, unable to move. I felt powerful as I tasted the watermelon juice mixed with the sweetness of Edward on his cool, marble lips. When I felt his lips part and his tongue sweep out, I sat back, popping the watermelon into my mouth, chewing casually.

Edward's expression was incredulous, his mouth hanging open. "You're going to catch flies, Edward."

"But you...but I..."

"Cat got your tongue? I didn't think vampires had those problems."

"You're playing with fire, Bella." Edward jammed a hand in his hair, pulling hard.

"Am I, now? I better stop then, before something...happens."

I behaved myself through the rest of breakfast, but Edward kept looking at me cautiously, as though I was a grenade with a loose pin. I found out what I needed to know though—Edward's control was at an all-time low—and my plan for tomorrow night was a go. _Smirk._

Edward took me to Seattle to go Christmas shopping. At the breakneck pace he drove, I didn't have to worry about my extra lounging time. We strolled the sidewalks hand-in-hand, and it was nice to be able to walk beside Edward without the distraction of crutches. My physical therapy had gone extremely well, and the difference in strength between my two limbs was almost indiscernible—unless you were a vampire, that is. Edward could always tell when my leg was growing fatigued. _How did he do that?_

Considerately, Edward forced me to stop every so often to eat, drink or rest my leg. We really had a great time looking through all the eclectic shops, or talking, or walking side by side—just being with Edward gave me a thrill, and I was fairly sure he felt the same since he kept sneaking glances at me. In a music shop, I came across a bunch of albums by 'Eduardo' which caused me to tease him mercilessly—until we passed a gallery that had one of my paintings in it..._touche_!

As twilight approached, we sat on a bench under the twinkling lights that lined the streetlamps, just enjoying the atmosphere.

"Magic Hour," I murmured.

"What?"

"It's Magic Hour."

"Why do you call it that?" Edward smiled crookedly. _That smile would always get to me; I was sure of it._

"Some refer to it as Blue Hour but I prefer Magic Hour. It's my favorite time of day; anything seems possible right now. I love the way a bluish cast falls over everything, how the shadows morph in strange ways, and the way neon lights stand out so brightly. I love the way I feel _inside_—how my solar plexus seems to quiver with the possibility of realizing special dreams that seemed out of reach before. There's a special magic in the air. Can you feel it, Edward?"

As I said this, I had been looking up at the darkening sky, at the white lights adorning the street, at the lit up shop windows. A gentle powdering of snow covered everything, and light glinted off the sidewalks and parked cars. My reverie was broken by Edward's silence next to me—I had expected him to say _something _in response to what I'd just said.

I turned my head to find his gaze fixed on me intensely. His golden eyes looked wet—I knew he wasn't able to cry, but I felt as though he would if he could have. "Edward? Are you okay?"

He nodded but still didn't speak. My lips parted to speak again, but I never got the chance to. Edward grabbed my face between his hands and crushed his lips to mine. The kiss was rough, yet tender, and filled with emotions that I didn't fully understand. He brought his lips back to mine over and over—sweet, wet, open-mouthed kisses with no tongue—and they were as sensual as any deep kiss we'd ever shared. Edward had truly ruined me for any other.

He trailed more open-mouthed kisses down my neck, licking and suckling, causing my heart rate to rise further. More kisses were peppered along my jaw until Edward reached my lips once again and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I jammed my fingers into his hair with a moan.

"Get a room!" someone walking by yelled out in a good-natured way.

My face flushed immediately—I'd truly forgotten that we were sitting on a bench on a public street! I moved to pull back, but Edward held tight to me. "No, don't. I want to hold you," he whispered against my ear. A thrill shot through me, and I relaxed into his embrace.

"Bella, you bring out things in me that I wasn't aware still existed. When I was human, I used to feel exactly the same way about the twilight hour—right down to that tingling in the solar plexus. I always felt that special things were possible during this time of day—almost as though a special portal opened up somewhere, allowing the magic to pour through to be harnessed by those aware enough to grasp it." Edward's arms tightened around me, and he stroked my hair lightly. I leaned into him, sighing contentedly.

"We were made for each other, Edward. Out of space and time...nothing mattered...somehow you were meant to find me."

"I never really believed in fate, Bella...but I do now. I love you so much...I wouldn't want to exist anymore if you didn't. Someday...if you ever...well, I will join you."

Lifting my head from his chest, I caressed his cheek. "No, Edward, please don't think like that. You won't have to worry about it because I'm going to become like you. We'll have an eternity together."

Edward's eyes burned into mine, and my breath caught as my heart started to hammer. "Bella, would it be selfish for me to hope that's true? Well, I _know_ that it's selfish...but I can't bring myself to care. I wouldn't wish this existence on anyone, but if you're willing to join me—to be mine forever—I can't be unhappy about that." He raked a hand through his hair—a habit that tended to show itself when he was nervous.

I was about to answer him when I saw something that made my blood run cold. There was a woman just turning the corner—I couldn't see her features well due to the coming darkness, but her hair stood out quite clearly—curls in long, red spirals that hung down her back. My breath hitched, and I whispered in horror, "_Victoria?_" I could have been wrong...but I thought I saw her hesitate for a split second before she swept around the corner.

"Who's Victoria? Did you see someone you know?" Edward asked.

I continued to stare at the corner, sure that what I'd seen was just a figment of my overactive imagination. Surely that wasn't the sadistic bitch from my visions—the one who wanted to hurt me! What would she be doing walking the streets of Seattle amongst humans? I shook my head.

"Bella?"

"It was nothing, Edward. I thought I saw something...but it was nothing."

**~0~**

When we got back to my house, Alice was waiting there with Jasper. She squealed, running up to envelope me in a hug before I could even get out of the car. "I'm so excited, Bella! Wait until you see what I brought over!"

Edward looked confounded as he exited the Volvo. "Alice? What are you doing here?"

"It's girls' night! You and Jasper are going hunting," Alice informed him.

"For how long?"

"All night. We're having a slumber party! Angela will be over in half an hour."

"No way! I can't go all night -" Edward began.

"Sure you can! Now, get lost." Alice glowered. The little pixie could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

Edward turned to look at me with puppy dog eyes. "Bella?"

I shrugged. "Have _you_ ever been able to fight against what Alice wants?" He shook his head. "Then how do you expect _me_ to? I'm only human, Edward." I tried hard to hide the smile that was threatening to bloom. He didn't want to be without me...how freakin' cute!

Edward pouted, his plush lower lip giving me the full treatment. I wavered for a moment, but Alice broke in, "Oh, no you don't! Bella, you spend every day with Edward. He'll live without you for one night."

"Okay, okay! Can I at least have a moment alone with him before he goes? Please, Alice?" I begged.

"You won't change your mind, no matter what he tries to pull?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Alright then. No funny stuff, Edward!" Alice warned as she walked inside with Jasper.

Once we were alone, I turned to face Edward. "You know I love you, right? It's only one night with Alice and Angela. I really could use some girl time...just to be silly and stuff."

Edward sighed. "I know...you're right. I really should spend some time with my brother, too. I've been neglecting him." He held me close, nuzzling my neck. "I love you, Bella."

I entwined my arms around Edward's neck, scratching my fingers in the nape of his hair. A gentle rumble vibrated in his chest that sounded suspiciously like...purring. "Edward Cullen, are you...purring?"

"No! Vampire's don't purr!"

"No? If you say so..." I stopped scratching my fingers in his hair, and the rumbling stopped.

"Bella? Please don't stop...that feels really good," he whispered against my ear, and a thrill shot right to my girlie parts. How did he do that with a simple whisper?

I went back to scratching, and he went back to purring. "You _are_ purring, Edward."

"No, I'm not! Vampires are scary monsters—we _don't_ purr." He let out a growl.

"Well, _my_ vampire purrs. Say it with me, Edward..." I lifted my head and kissed his lips slowly while I continued running my fingers through his hair. The purring vibrated his lips against me and then his tongue as it circled slowly at the tip of mine, sliding deep and slow into my mouth. My girlie parts were purring, too. I couldn't wait to get him into my bed! Maybe -

"Alright, time's up! I'd tell you two to get a room, but then I would miss my sleepover tonight. Get going, Edward!" Alice popped out the front door with Jasper in tow. Jasper smirked behind his hand.

"But, Alice..." Edward whined.

"Goodbye, Edward!" Alice replied with finality. Her dark eyes left no room for argument.

"Okay. I love you, Bella." He kissed me again, long and deep, until I was breathless and Alice was huffing. Then he whispered, "Call me or text me."

I laughed. "I love you, Edward. Go have fun with your brothers!"

With one last, longing look, Edward allowed Jasper to lead him away.

When Alice and I went inside, I sent him a text message.

**You were definitely purring. ;-) I love you! ~B**

His answer came thirty seconds later.

**Was not! I love you, too. OK, maybe I purred a little. ~E**

I smiled. Alice took my phone away. I frowned.

I heard a car pull up outside and opened the door to find Jacob dropping off Angela. He carried her duffel bag inside, nodding to Alice.

"Angela!" I squealed, grabbing her into a hug.

"Our first slumber party since the accident!" she squealed back.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Well, this is getting too girly for me. I already feel like I need to go rub some motor oil on myself to restore my masculinity."

"Oh, Jacob! You're so melodramatic!" Angela chastised, pushing against his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. You have a good time, baby. I'll miss you." Jacob grabbed Angela up in his embrace, kissing her soundly.

"Good grief!" Alice exclaimed. "You should go join my emo brother, Edward. He pouted and whined like a girl when he had to leave Bella!"

Jacob laughed loudly. "I'd pay money to see that, Alice. Okay, girls, have fun! I'm outta here."

"Alone at last..." Alice trilled after Jacob left. "Let the games begin!"

"What games?" I asked.

Angela laughed. "Wait until you see what we do to you tonight, Bella Barbie."

"Bella, what?" I looked between the two of them. "Oh, no you don't."

"Now, Bella," Alice began, "be reasonable. You _do_ want to get my brother in the sack, right?"

I blushed. "Um...yes?"

"Why the question mark? You want to bed Edward, and I want to help my virgin brother get laid. So, are you ready to see what I have in my magic bag?" Alice smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Take me to your leader..." I snickered.

"Edward's a _virgin_? Holy shit! Let's get to work!" Angela squealed.

**~*James' POV*~**

Things had not gone as expected. So...what the fuck else was new? I should have had my hands on the psychic several weeks ago, but then I found out that it was going to be more difficult than I'd originally thought. I had Laurent to thank for saving my ass. I thought back to our phone conversation...

"_James, how are you?" Laurent's smooth Jamaican tones came over the line._

"_Oh, you know, mostly good. Do you have 'Promise' under contract for those paintings?"_

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. She's extremely talented. I had a little bit of a scare when I found her, but all is well now." Laurent let out his exuberant laugh._

"_What kind of scare?" I asked curiously._

"_Well, the artist may be human, but she is surrounded by a coven of protective vampires. For a moment there, I thought I was done for!"_

"_There's a coven of vampires around? Who are they? Anyone I know?" I asked as casually as I could._

"_The Cullens. There are seven of them! Almost unheard of for that many vampires to co-exist. They live as a family."_

"_Where does the human fit into that?"_

"_I'm not quite sure," Laurent said evasively. Interesting...it almost seemed as though they might have a secret he was protecting._

"_When can I expect the paintings?" I asked, changing the subject._

"_I'll get back to you on that. I'll be out of the country for a while, but I'll keep in touch, James."_

"_Okay, talk to you soon, Laurent."_

_After I hung up, I was more curious than ever. I decided to call Demetri and see if he knew who these Cullens were._

"_James, do you have good news for me?" Demetri asked gruffly._

"_Not exactly. Do you have any knowledge of a coven of vampires...the Cullens?" I could hear his indrawn breath over the line._

"_What about them?" he growled._

"_She's been seen with them."_

"_Shit! James, we need to slow this down and go about all of this much more carefully. Let me explain some things to you..."_

Thank God I had spoken to Laurent and Demetri. Things could have gotten really fucked up if we went about this the wrong way. The Cullens were a powerful coven due to the fact that some of them were gifted, and Carlisle, their figurehead, was an old friend of Aro's. Everything became more complicated but not impossible. Victoria worked tirelessly with me to get around the issues surrounding the Cullens, and then yesterday she came to me with the perfect opportunity.

"Hey, lover. Look what I found..." Victoria purred throatily, tossing a newspaper on the table in front of me.

I looked down at the blurb she had circled in blood red ink—my favorite shade.

_Photo: Alice Cullen (left) and her assistant._

_Alice Cullen is the legal representative for the popular artist known only by the pseudonym "Promise." Promise keeps her identity private despite numerous requests by galleries and collectors to contact her. Ms. Cullen has informed the gallery that she will be at the upcoming event to assist collectors interested in Promise's work. The previous representative, Sandra Garmin, did not appear at showings._

"Holy shit, Vic!"

"It'll be perfect. No matter how talented these _Cullens_ are...it will be a night full of distractions. We'll make certain of it." Her lips quirked up in a smile.

"Bedroom. Now." When shit came together, it really turned me on.

**~0~**

**A/N: What do we think guys? You know the angst is coming...you know it is. I hope the transition wasn't too abrupt...I really needed to progress time a bit so that Bella would be walking, and Angela would be out of the hospital. There will be a little time yet before things get dicey...a little time for Bella to seduce Emoward with a little help from her friends.**

**As far as my Darkella entry...if there is anyone who knows RL info about Goths and/or piercings, please PM me. Big love and thanks to my pre-reader (and partner in so many crimes) Screaming Sandy. If you're interested in reading my entry put me on Author Alert. It will be out by the end of June.**

**FIC REC: '****A Garment of Brightness'**** by ****miaokuancha** ** This is a beautiful piece of writing that has too few reviews! She's put her own spin on Twilight, how Edward is struggling with Bella being his singer and slowly coming around. Her writing is flowery and poetic—well worth a look. Just go read it!**

**Reviewers get TEASED!**


	30. Chapter 29 Ours

**A/N: Nice long chapter ahead. Sorry it's taken so long to get it out...there were some technical difficulties...but I hope it was worth the wait. Please read my LAAN (long ass author note) at the end of the chapter for a special offer. :-)**

**Thanks to my lovely beta Jess who went on hyper speed for me—not once, but twice— to get this chapter out. Growl.**

**Chapter 29  
**

**~Ours~**

**~0~**

_**"Halo"**_

_**Remember those walls I built?**__**  
**__**Well, baby they're tumbling down**__**  
**__**And they didn't even put up a fight**__**  
**__**They didn't even make a sound**__**  
**__**I found a way to let you in**__**  
**__**But I never really had a doubt**__**  
**__**Standing in the light**__** of your halo**__**  
**__**I got my angel now**_

_**It's like I've been awakened**__**  
**__**Every rule I had you breakin'**__**  
**__**It's the risk that I'm taking**__**  
**__**I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**__**  
**__**I'm surrounded by your embrace**__**  
**__**Baby, I can see your halo**__**  
**__**You know you're my saving grace**__**  
**__**You're everything I need and more**__**  
**__**It's written all over your face**__**  
**__**Baby, I can feel your halo**__**  
**__**Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo**__**  
**__**I can see your halo**__**  
**__**I can feel your halo**__**  
**__**I can see your halo**__**  
**__**Halo, ooh ooh...**_

_**Hit me like a ray of sun**__**  
**__**Burning through my **__**darkest night**__**  
**__**You're the only one that I want**__**  
**__**Think I'm addicted to your light**__**  
**__**I swore I'd never fall again**__**  
**__**But this don't even feel like falling**__**  
**__**Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again**_

_**It's like I've been awakened**__**  
**__**Every rule I had you breakin'**__**  
**__**It's the risk that I'm taking**__**  
**__**I'm never gonna shut you out!**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**__**  
**__**I'm surrounded by your embrace**__**  
**__**Baby, I can see your halo**__**  
**__**You know you're my saving grace**__**  
**__**You're everything I need and more**__**  
**__**It's written all over your face**__**  
**__**Baby, I can feel your halo**__**  
**__**I pray it won't fade away**_

**~0~  
**

**~*Bella's POV*~**

There wasn't much slumber going on at my place this evening. Alice brought over a huge bag filled with lingerie, assuring me that Edward would not be able to resist me. Hell, I already _knew_ that, and I didn't need any lingerie to pull it off—it certainly couldn't hurt anything though.

The night turned into the kind of slumber party that guys only dreamed they might get to spy on—with girls trying on all sorts of teddies, doing their hair and makeup and having pillow fights. After a huge fashion show, we tried new hairstyles on each other and spent an inordinate amount of time giggling. This was the most fun I could remember having in a long time.

After all the excitement, Angela and I sat exhausted on the floor with a pint of Moose Tracks and two spoons. "I remember the last time we had Moose Tracks in your living room, Bells," Angela said softly, her eyes far away.

"Oh, yeah! The night of my date with Jacob! I couldn't understand why he ran off so quickly when we seemed to be enjoying ourselves so much. Boy am I glad now, so we don't have to go through that 'I slept with your man' awkwardness," I snickered.

Angela whacked me in the arm. "Ew, stop, Bella! That would be so gross."

"Um...excuse me?" Alice broke in. "Bella, you dated Jacob?"

The two of us turned around to look at Alice's surprised expression and collapsed into a fit of giggles. Alice didn't appear to be as amused as we were, though she did crack a smile. "Long story, Alice. God, it seems like forever ago."

"It sure does, Bells. Hey, we still have those tickets to The Bahamas!"

"Yeah, but Edward wouldn't be able to go there, Ang—it's too sunny."

"Oh, my God! Do vampires really burst into flames in sunlight?" Angela's eyes grew wide, and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

This time it was Alice and I that started giggling like mad. "Um, not exactly. See, Edward kind of...sparkles in the sun," I answered.

"What? Do all vampires sparkle?"

"Yup."

"Cool! I wanna see sometime! Okay, so I guess we'll have to trade in the tickets and go somewhere else," Angela said thoughtfully.

"No, you and Jacob can use the tickets! God knows, you both need a vacation after all this."

"I couldn't do that—it was my gift to you," Angela protested.

"We'll argue about this another time, okay? So, Alice, how's the Seattle show looking?" I turned to look Alice's way.

Alice bit her lip. "Well, Bella, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I had a few strange visions about it, but once some of the wolves decided to come, my visions completely disappeared—we'll be flying somewhat blind. It's a good thing there'll be so many of us there."

"What kind of strange visions?"

"I kept seeing this redhead peeking around corners at you, trying to get your attention. I thought maybe she somehow figured out you were the artist. The thing is...I think she was a vampire—although her eyes were blue—but that could have been contacts. The other thing I kept seeing was pure blackness...but maybe that was just because the wolves were coming into the picture." Alice had a faraway look in her eyes, and she didn't sound sure at all that the darkness she saw was related to the wolves. At the mention of the description of the vampire—who was obviously Victoria—my heart started to pound, and Alice looked over at me, startled. "Bella?"

"Um, I think I know who the vampire is—at least I know her name—I've been having visions about her recently. I also think I saw her when Edward and I went Christmas shopping in Seattle. I thought I was just imagining things, but now I'm not so sure." I chewed my lip thoughtfully.

Alice put her hands on her hips, shooting me an exasperated look. "Bella! Why didn't you say something? Edward could have investigated her scent to see if she was a vampire. Please tell me if you have any more visions. I have a feeling this might be very important. We'll have to be very cautious at the art show and watch out for any vampires in the crowd." Alice's eyes suddenly cut over to Angela. "Angela? Are you okay?"

Angela's eyes were wide with fear. "I-I know that I'm dating a werewolf and we hang out with vampires...but the thought of others...that might want to harm any of us -" She faltered, shaking her head.

"I know it's a lot to take, Angela, and you're doing surprisingly well for a human," Alice smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry; there'll be lots of wolves and vampires there watching over Bella."

Angela smiled weakly. "Okay, Alice. I'll try not to get too worked up. We _will_ be in a public place in the middle of Seattle, after all—what could go wrong there?"

"Exactly!" Alice rubbed Angela's shoulder. _I_ wasn't so convinced.

With big yawns, Angela and I decided we needed to get a little bit of shut-eye. Alice offered to clean the place up while we slept and whip up a nice breakfast for the morning. We didn't argue with that—it was a great offer!

My dreams were muddled and confusing. I saw Victoria—no surprise after the conversation we'd had just before bed—but there was nothing concrete to grasp onto. The details of the dream kept slipping through my fingers like gossamer threads. I remembered seeing Victoria peeking around a corner, wrinkling up her pert little nose and beckoning to me with her index finger...a cool breeze blowing through my hair as I heard the metal grating of a rusty door slam shut...then the disembodied sound of a throaty laugh somewhere nearby...whispers that I couldn't quite catch...and then Edward's horrified face as he yelled out my name—"Bella!"

I sat up, sweating. The clock said it was 5:30 am, and Angela was sound asleep next to me, so I figured I hadn't called out in my sleep. A shadow moved along the wall of my bedroom, and my breath caught—but it turned out to be Alice.

"Bella, your heart rate was elevated. Is everything alright?" Alice whispered.

"Yes, I was just dreaming about Victoria. I guess our conversation triggered it—nothing about it made any sense."

"Oh, okay. Go back to sleep; see you in the morning."

A few hours later, I had forgotten all about the strange images of the night. Perhaps if I had taken them more seriously, certain events could have been avoided. Then again...don't they always say that hindsight is 20/20?

**~0~**

Alice had prepared quite the feast for two skinny, little girls. I groaned, knowing I'd be eating leftover quiche all week. We ate for all we were worth though because it was delicious.

"Mm-mm, Alice!" I mumbled around a mouthful. "This is great! It's ironic that a vampire can cook something this delicious. You can't even taste it to see how it's coming out!"

"Mm-hm! What she said," Angela moaned around her own forkful of food.

The two of us sat on stools at the breakfast bar, while Alice stood on the other side with her hands on her hips watching closely to make sure we were enjoying the Cullen cuisine she'd whipped up. She had a self-satisfied smirk on her face while we moaned and praised her—totally forgetting our manners—as we talked with our mouths full of food.

"Bella, I need you to go to Port Angeles with me this morning." Alice leaned on the counter casually. "Now, I know you have lots to do for your night with Edward, but I'll help you set up when we get back. I need a female opinion on a gift I'm picking up for Jasper. Speaking of...what did you get Edward for Christmas?"

"Okay, if you promise I'll be back in time to set everything up. Edward's not going to be happy that you're still hogging me—but you can explain to him why you snagged me when he throws a tantrum. As far as Edward's gift...I painted for him—and no I'm not telling you what it is—Edward will be the first to lay eyes on it."

"Oh, Bella, he's going to love it!" Alice squealed. "It doesn't matter what you painted—just that fact that _you_ made it especially for him will make him melt. My brother is such a marshmallow."

"That's really sweet, Bella!" Angela enthused. "Can't we get a little peek?"

"No! It's just for Edward, and it's up to him if he ever wants to show anyone."

"Is it a naked painting?" Angela teased.

We all laughed, but I still wasn't talking. Alice pouted...Angela pouted...I made a zipping motion across my lips.

Alice convinced me that Edward would take it better if I texted him on our way to Port Angeles instead of telling him beforehand. I told her that she was going to be my shield and take any flak coming from the vampire boyfriend, which she readily agreed to.

Jacob came to pick up Angela when we were getting ready to head out. It was so cute the way they were glued together whenever they came within a certain proximity of each other—much like two magnets that get too close and then—wham! Angela was so confident and lively with Jacob—it made my heart swell to see it—and Jacob doted on her like she was a precious and rare gem...which she was.

"You two are so cute together!" I beamed.

Angela blushed. "Thanks, Bells." She was leaning back against Jacob's broad chest, and he had his arms wrapped tight around her middle. Jacob nuzzled her neck and whispered something which caused the heat to rise in her cheeks. "Jacob!"

"Get a room, you two!" Alice teased. "Seriously though...I'm really happy for both of you. You make such an adorable couple."

"Thanks, Alice," Jacob said sincerely. He was fast learning that the Cullens were a permanent part of my life, and therefore, Angela's, too. I was impressed with how quickly he was acclimating. Not all of his pack brothers were as welcoming—especially Paul—but most of them were coming around.

Once Alice and I were on the road, and I had my phone back, I got ready to text Edward. I found a few messages from Edward already on my phone.

**Bella, I miss you. ~ E**

**Bella? Did you get my message? I love you! ~ E**

**I guess my #$%# sister took the phone away from you—thanks a lot, Alice—so I guess I'll talk to you in the morning. Have fun! I love you, sweet Bella ~ E**

I laughed as I read the progression of his messages. Alice just smirked as she smoothly shifted the car, which seemed to be going faster than the speed of light. Leaning back in the buttery leather seat, I texted Edward.

**Alice snagged my phone last night! Heading to Pt Ang w/her now...be back ASAP. I love you! ~ B**

A few, short minutes later, my phone buzzed with a message back from Edward.

**WHAT? Tell Alice I owe her big for this. Don't keep me waiting 2 long. I love you too! ~ E**

Alice and I got all the way to Port Angeles only to find that the shop Alice wanted to go to was closed. For some reason, she took it really well, just shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, well, I'll have to come back, I guess."

"That's it? You aren't upset about this?"

Alice winked. "Bella, when you're alive as long as I've been, things like this no longer faze you. I have something else to give Jasper; this can wait. Thanks for coming with me; I'm sorry you wasted your time. I promise you that it won't impact your night with Edward in a negative way."

"That's okay, Alice; it isn't your fault the shop was closed."

**~0~**

On the way home, Alice said her car sounded funny and pulled over to the side of the road to check under the hood. After tinkering for nearly an hour, we were back on the road. By the time we got back to the cottage it was after three, and I was chagrined to see Edward's car in the driveway.

"What's he doing here? He's going to ruin my surprise!" I wailed.

"Don't worry, Bella. Do you think I'd let that happen?" Alice asked me with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'll leave it to you then."

"Why don't you go on in first? I hate all that mushy stuff anyway—it's sickening the way Edward gets all kissy-face with you." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Alice."

My heart started to beat faster as I got close to my front door. I hadn't seen Edward in nearly twenty-four hours—the longest I'd gone without him in weeks—and suddenly I craved him with my whole being. It was as though he was my sun, and I had just gone through the longest night of the year.

Opening the door, I was greeted with...silence. I knew he must have heard us pull up outside, but I heard nothing, and he wasn't at the door to greet me. I felt a little crestfallen.

Then a scent wafted into my nostrils—vanilla and something I couldn't put my finger on—which permeated the air in the entire cottage. My Christmas tree was twinkling merrily in the corner by the living room window, and the white lights I had strung around the cottage and along the rail of the spiral staircase were all aglow. Still no Edward.

"Edward?" I called out tentatively, stepping further into the living room.

Suddenly, I felt a body pressed up against the back of me. "Welcome home, Bella. I missed you," Edward whispered against my ear, his cool breath causing goose-bumps to rise on my flesh. He closed his arms around me, holding me tightly to his hard body.

"Edward," I sighed—and even though nothing specific had been wrong—it felt as though my world had suddenly righted itself. I leaned into Edward, placing my hands over his cool, hard arms. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until later."

"Are you not happy to see me?" Edward asked quietly, placing soft kisses down the side of my neck. I moaned softly.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, Edward. I missed you last night," I breathed.

"If you missed me as much as I missed you, then you were truly suffering." Edward turned me around slowly, pulling me up against his chest and burying his face in my hair. My heart started to pound fast and rhythmically. "I love the feel of your heartbeat against my chest," he murmured.

"Edward...I missed you so much. When I'm away from you, it's starting to feel like an essential part of me is missing." Tilting my head up to look into his golden honey eyes, I caressed his cheek with one of my hands. "It's starting to scare me a little, Edward," I whispered.

His eyes filled with concern. "Why, Love?"

"Because if we're ever separated...I fear I might just wither away and die." My answer was mumbled so quietly human ears would never have been able to pick up my words, but I knew that Edward could hear me. I'd been feeling this for a while and had been afraid to give voice to it even to myself—but now that Alice and I were both having strange visions—the fear was starting to become a real and palpable companion.

Edward smoothed back my hair, taking my face between his cool hands. "I understand how you feel; I feel the same way, Bella. My world would be empty without you in it. I would have no desire to go on without you." I started to protest, but he shushed me. "Shh, Love. Don't worry; nothing is going to keep us apart. I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to make sure that we're together—forever—if it's what you want."

"Do you mean it, Edward? You'd be willing to turn me?"

"Yes, if it's what _you _really desire. I would never suggest it or try to coerce you—this existence is not without its pitfalls—but you're my mate, and my ability to exist is now tied to you. If you die...I die." A tear slid down my cheek, and Edward wiped it away gently with the pad of his thumb. "Bella, what's with all the heavy thinking today? It's Christmas Eve." Edward gave me a crooked grin.

"I'm sorry; this stuff can wait until another time. So, what are you doing here so early? I thought you weren't coming over until later."

Edward shrugged, looking a little sly. "I have a surprise for you. Alice got you out of the house this morning for me."

My mouth hung open. "That evil little pixie! Here I felt so guilty that she was dragging me to Port Angeles! So...the gift for Jasper?"

"Fake."

"The store being closed?"

"Alice stalling you."

"The car breaking down?"

"Total setup."

"Well, I never!" I sputtered. "Alice was supposed to be helping _me_!"

"Um, Bella? She's _my_ sister. Anyway, I've had this planned for a while, and she was on _my _payroll before she was on yours." Edward smirked. "How about you reserve your ire until you find out what I have up my sleeve?"

"I suppose I can do that...if you convince me properly."

"How might I go about that?"

"A kiss from my hot, vampire boyfriend would be a nice start..."

Edward's eyes darkened just the slightest bit as he brought his lips closer to mine. "I think I can accommodate you, Ms. Swan." His eyes were trained on my mouth, and my breathing grew ragged, a thrill shooting straight to my groin—all before his lips even touched mine. I wondered idly if I could have an orgasm without Edward having to touch me—somehow, I thought there was a strong possibility I could.

Edward grazed my lips with his slowly, sending electric tingles through my body; his hands tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck, drawing me closer. I wrapped my arms around his waist, running my hands up his muscular back. His open-mouthed kisses were slow and sensuous, the heat quickly building within me. Too soon, he pulled back.

"No tongue?" I teased, breathing hard.

"Going by your reaction to me...I might kill you if I give you tongue. Aside from that, if we start making out right now, we'll never get to my surprise." Edward looked down at the floor shyly. "Have you looked in the far corner of your living room recently?"

Looking past my Christmas tree with it's gaily twinkling lights, I spied a dark shape in the corner. Was that—no way—a _piano_? "You got me a piano for Christmas? But I don't play! Are you planning to give me lessons?"

Edward shook his head slowly. "No, it's not for you to keep. I just brought it here temporarily so I can _play_ you your Christmas gift." A crooked smile spread across his face, and his eyes lit up.

"You wrote me a song? Oh, my God! That has to be the best present ever!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck.

"But you haven't even heard it yet." Edward's expression was perplexed.

"It doesn't matter. Just the fact that you wrote it for _me_ is enough. Can I hear it now? Please?"

Edward brought one of my hands up to his lips and kissed it. "Of course. Will you sit with me while I play?" I nodded, unable to speak as he led me over to the piano bench.

We sat side by side, and as the notes started to fall from his fingers, I was enraptured. The song was beautiful and poignant...emitting a feeling of beauty, but also intense desire and want. The music spoke of a great love while, at the same time, the notes danced around things yearned for. It amazed me how he was able to draw such feelings out of me without words—with just the notes of the piano. It was obvious that Edward had poured his heart and soul into the music—that this was a musical love letter to me filled with his most private feelings. Tears spilled over and made a steady path down my cheeks as I listened intently, not wanting to miss a single note of Edward baring his soul to me through the piano. No words could have evoked what his music was stirring inside me, and I thought my heart would burst under the strain of the love that swelled within it for this beautiful creature sitting beside me.

When it was over, I cried harder. Edward pulled me against him gently, and I think he understood what I was feeling. "I love you, Edward. There are no words...that was so beautiful. Your soul set to music."

Once my tears stopped, Edward stood up and walked around to my side of the bench. He looked down on me tenderly, caressing my face. "You're so perfect, Bella. To think I almost missed out on you..." he whispered.

"But you didn't, Edward. We're together, and we always will be."

Edward smiled then, a full smile that spread across his entire face and lit up his being from the inside. He knelt down next to me. "Yes, Bella, I want to be yours forever. Somehow fate conspired to bring us together—to stop me from taking your life that day—and helped me realize that you're my mate. You've completely changed my existence and brought me as close to human as I've been since I was turned. I can honestly call myself happy now. You're my life, Bella, my reason for being. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Edward's eyes glistened with venom as he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and presented it to me. Nestled inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever laid eyes on. It was simple, yet intricate and elegant.

"Yes. Yes, of course I will, Edward!" I threw myself into his arms and kissed his cool lips tenderly. I hadn't expected him to ask me to marry him! Not in a million years! It just didn't seem like a vampire thing to do; then again, it _did_ seem like an _Edward_ thing to do.

Edward pulled back from my kiss. "Yes? Just like that? You don't need to think about it?"

"Why would I need to think about it, Edward? I love you more than my own life. It would be an honor to be your wife, your mate...yours forever. I'm not sure how Charlie's going to take it though..."

"Charlie's fine with it."

"Huh?"

"Bella, I'm an old-fashioned kind of guy. I asked Charlie for your hand in marriage earlier in the week."

"Oh. My. God. You didn't! Did he take his rifle out and clean it in front of you?" I giggled. That was the kind of thing Charlie did to intimidate my 'suitors' when I was younger.

"He sure did. But I didn't flinch, and he was impressed by that. He did say he thought it was a little fast, but he does see how happy we are. He said you're a 'big girl' now, and that it was completely your decision. I told him it was important to me to have his blessing, so he grudgingly gave it."

"You know what? Forget Charlie. We're engaged! I'm so excited!" I squealed. "This is the best Christmas ever."

"It is for me, too...and I've been around for many more than you have."

"I have some gifts for you, too. Come upstairs with me?"

"To your studio?"

"Yes." Suddenly, I was extremely nervous about my gift to Edward, wondering if I'd gotten it wrong.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous about my gift to you. I hope you like it—I hope I got it right. It came to me in a vision...well, let's just go upstairs."

Edward linked his fingers through mine as we walked slowly to the spiral staircase which was adorned with twinkling white lights. I led the way until we stood by two easels in front of the windows overlooking the garden. I decided to start with the one that I felt would have the most impact on Edward. I turned to face him. "Edward...I saw this in my mind, and I just had to paint it for you. I hope it comes close...or bears even a slight resemblance..." I pulled the sheet off, revealing the painting underneath, and stood aside so he could get a good look.

Edward's face was in shadow, so I couldn't see his expression. He stood as still as a statue—not moving, not breathing. As the moments ticked by, I grew extremely nervous. "You hate it," I stated flatly, disappointment flooding my heart.

Still, he didn't speak. After a few more moments, he raised a hand out toward the painting, tracing in the air over one of the faces there. "How did you know?" he whispered. "Bella...how could you think I would hate this? I have no pictures...only faded human memories." Turning my way, he grabbed me, crushing me against his body.

"Is it...close?" I asked.

"Bella, it's uncannily accurate! In fact, if I didn't know there were no pictures left, I would swear you found a picture of me and my mother and used it to paint from. Thank you, Love. I'll always treasure this. Nobody has ever given me such a special gift." He hugged me tighter.

In the painting, a human, green-eyed Edward stood behind the chair his mother was sitting in with his hand resting on her shoulder. Her hand was lying on top of his, and she looked intensely happy. She was a beautiful woman, and I could see Edward everywhere within her—in the color of her eyes and hair, her features, her bearing—right down to the lopsided smile.

"I couldn't get this vision out of my head—I even dreamed it as a still life. I was afraid it would be all wrong, but I felt compelled to paint it."

"Bella, this is the last photo that was taken of me and my mother. It's long gone, of course, but now I'll always have it on canvas." A tremor went through Edward's body.

My heart stuttered and chills rippled over my skin. As many times as I'd had visions, I was still amazed by the accuracy of them. "I'm so glad I could give this to you, Edward. She was beautiful. There's so much of her in you," I said softly.

"So...what's under the other sheet?"

"That's for you, too. Ready?"

"Lay it on me."

With a flourish, I removed the other sheet to reveal a painting of Edward and BB entwined in each other's arms. BB's face was lying on Edward's chest; his head resting on top of hers. The intense love they had for each other permeated the canvas as though they might walk right off it into the room.

"Bella! My God, is that..."

"That's BB. She showed me what we'd be like after I've been changed, Edward. Our love will only grow more intense. It's hard to believe that's possible...but it is."

"Bella, thank you. These are the best gifts I've ever received—other than you, of course. You'll make a stunning immortal, Bella." Edward walked closer to the painting, inspecting it closely.

"Edward, I'm going to give you some time alone with the paintings. I have another present for you, but it'll take me a few minutes to get it ready. I'll meet you downstairs in a few?"

"Okay, Love." Edward pulled me into a hug and then let me go.

I hurried downstairs to my bedroom to find it filled with candles—explaining the scent of vanilla when I entered the cottage. There were rose petals scattered in a path from the door, across the floor and up onto the white, down comforter that was now on my bed. A dozen roses sat on the nightstand, their fragrance mixed with the vanilla creating a heady combination. In the center of the bed was one of the teddies that Alice had picked out for me—the black one with the red lace accents—which happened to be my personal favorite.

Alice must have snuck in here while Edward and I were upstairs! I saw a note laying on the teddy and picked it up.

_Bella,_

_I was hoping you'd agree to be my Christmas gift. If you don't mind, I've left you something to 'wrap' my present in._

_I love you,_

_Edward_

Well, talk about stealing my thunder—not only did he have Alice hijack my plans and keep me out of the way—he also had her take me shopping for lingerie so _he_ could seduce _me_ on Christmas Eve! After getting over my initial shock, I high-tailed it into the bathroom to change into the teddy. I grabbed myself a nice piece of thick red ribbon and tied a bow around myself, then lay down in the center of the bed.

As I lay there waiting for Edward, I admired the ring that now adorned the finger of my left hand. It was hard to believe that I was engaged to the vampire that tried to take my life just a few short months ago. We'd come so far. From Edward wanting to consume me, to him realizing he might feel something, to knowing he had feelings but still being unable to be alone with me, to realizing I was his mate and overcoming the desire for my blood to the point he was able to lick my wounds closed. I remembered how I dreamed of Edward before meeting him, and how I'd started to fall in love with him—but the feelings I had then were nothing compared to what I'd started to feel recently. Being away from Edward caused an almost physical pain—a hollow feeling in my chest—that could only be soothed by his presence.

My reverie was broken when the door to the bedroom opened slowly. Edward entered the room, and his eyes immediately went from warm honey to obsidian when he took in my form on the bed. A low growl rumbled in his chest, and he was over to the bed in a flash, straddling me. I drew in a startled breath as I found my arms pinned to the bed. Edward's eyes burned into mine. He said nothing as he skimmed his nose along my jaw line and down the side of my neck, breathing deeply over my pulsing artery. He emitted another low growl as he licked at the crescent of skin where he'd marked me. I moaned softly, arching my back.

"Edward...I love you so much," I whispered.

"Bella, I've been waiting for you for over one hundred years. I can't believe you're mine." His voice was husky and filled with emotion. "Tell me. I want to hear you say it...that you're _mine_. That you'll never let anyone else touch you like this—ever." He punctuated his words with another growl—this one deeper and more possessive.

"I'm yours, Edward. I belong only to you—forever. The thought of anyone else touching me is repulsive. I _crave_ you. When I'm away from you now, I feel like there's a hollow space in my chest."

"I feel that same hollowness, Bella. I suspect it will only become more intense once we make love because then we'll truly be mated. Are you sure you're ready for that? There _is _no going back." Edward gazed deeply into my eyes, his irises as black as the night sky. Even now he was giving me the choice—after he'd put his ring on my finger, as if I could _ever_ turn away from him—from us.

"Yes, Edward, I'm ready. I want you; please make love to me."

Low growls filled the room as he kissed and licked and sucked at my skin. He slid the strap of the teddy aside and placed gentle nips along my bare shoulder and up the side of my neck. His lips found mine, and our mouths melded together in slow, burning kisses that sent my heart racing. He lifted up for a moment to remove his sweater, and the sight of Edward shirtless with his black jeans hanging low on his hips made my heart spasm. I grabbed him by the belt buckle and pulled him back down to the bed. His eyes widened slightly at my aggressiveness, but he quickly recovered as he came back down over me.

Our lips met again and again until I felt him licking at the seam of my lips. I opened my mouth to him, and his tongue slid against mine deeply and sensuously. I moaned into his mouth and arched my back as I felt him grind his erection—which was tightly encased in his jeans—against me.

Edward pulled back, breathing hard. "Tell Alice I'm sorry."

"What?" _Why would he bring up Alice at a time like this?_

"I'll buy you another one..." he rasped, and then he shredded the teddy, ripping it from my body. "It was in the way."

Edward licked and sucked his way down my neck to my bare breasts. He closed his lips over one tightening bud and tweaked the other between his fingers, rolling it until I thought I would orgasm right then. "Oh..." I bucked my hips against his straining erection.

Edward kissed a trail down my navel, and then I felt his cool breath between my legs. He growled as he breathed in deeply. I was too turned on to be embarrassed.

"You smell delectable, Bella. Can I taste you?"

"Oh, yes..." I moaned.

Edward nudged my legs apart and kissed his way up my thigh with excruciating slowness. My breathing grew ragged, and my heart thumped harder as I anticipated the moment his tongue would taste of my most intimate parts. My entire body was humming and vibrating from his touch—from the thought alone of what he was going to do to me—and I wondered if a human could die from too much pleasure. Edward hadn't even gotten started yet, and I felt as though I was about to explode.

Edward pushed a finger inside my hot wetness and hissed as he spread my juices around, sliding some over my clit with his thumb. He breathed over my heat as he pumped two fingers in and out—the coolness of his breath creating sensations I'd never felt before. "Mm-mm, Edward, please..." I begged.

"With pleasure."

Then his tongue seemed to be all over me at once—licking, sucking, swirling—sending me places I'd never been before. Edward removed his fingers, and then it was his tongue that was plunging deep inside me. He rubbed my clit with the pad of his thumb, making slow circles. Involuntarily, my hips lifted and pressed down against him as his tongue moved in and out. Looking down my body and seeing Edward's mouth between my legs caused me to let out a whimper, and I gripped his hair in my fists, trying to pull him in even deeper. Edward moaned, and the vibration reached right up into the core of me. It felt like millions of butterflies had been released inside my abdomen as the tingles exploded out from my center through every fiber of my being. My entire body orgasmed, and I felt as though I had been blown to bits and the pieces were slowly finding their way back together.

"Oh, my God, Edward!" I cried out.

Edward moaned against me again, sending new waves of ecstasy through my nerve endings. He continued to lick and suck gently, until the spasms wracking my body slowed to a stop. I was breathing hard, and I wondered again if a human could die from this much pleasure. If so, it was a great way to die.

Edward crawled up my body and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue, and I moaned. Pulling back, Edward growled lightly.

"Edward, you still have your pants on."

"I know. It was the only way I could have enough control not to rush things."

"Lose the pants, Edward. It's time." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Edward stood up, and in a flash, his pants were gone, leaving me with the glorious site of his naked body.

"Oh, _yes! _I knew you were packing, Edward." I smiled saucily at him.

In the blink of an eye, Edward's body was covering mine, his throbbing erection hard as a rock against my thigh. His lips returned to mine, one hand ghosting gently over my ribs and gripping my hip. He held himself over me with one arm and pulled away to gaze into my eyes.

"Bella...I want to be inside you," Edward whispered. My girlie parts tingled even more than they already were.

"I'm yours, Edward. Only yours."

Nudging my thighs apart, he lined his throbbing hardness up with my center and pressed in slowly. We both hissed as he entered me.

**~* Edward's POV*~**

There were no words that could describe the feelings inside me as I sheathed myself in Bella's velvet heat. Her body welcomed me, opening up like the most delicate flower. When Bella said she was all mine, I felt like I was on top of the world. With the taste of her delicate juices on my lips and tongue, I delved into her in a new way—a way that would cement our relationship forever. We both hissed as I pressed into her—God, she was so tight!—and I wondered how long I would be able to last against ecstasy like this. I had no experience to draw from—I had never felt anything like this.

Bella lay beneath me, her chestnut hair spread out on the pillow, and her warm brown eyes drew me in and held me. I couldn't look away as I entered her fully, and we started to move. Not wanting our first time to be rushed, my strokes were long and slow, and Bella whimpered in short pants as I circled my hips. Bella's fingers tried to dig into my back as she bucked her hips underneath me.

"Edward..."

I growled as my predator instinct kicked in. I had no desire for her blood, but the monster in me encouraged me to bite while mating. _Do it! Bite...drink...seal the deal._

I was struggling internally, and my growls were turned inward on myself. Bella knew something was happening...she was so intuitive when it came to me.

"Edward, what is it?"

"My instincts...I want to bite..." I moaned, throwing my head back. "NO!" I roared at the monster inside me, egging me on.

Bella ran her hands up my neck. "Edward, it's okay. Bite me. You can suck the venom out like when you marked me. Go ahead."

"Bella, please..." I groaned. "Don't say things like that!"

_Bite...drink...mate...she offered! Come on, you fool!_

"It's okay, Edward. I want you to."

My control snapped. "Bella, I'm sorry."

Bringing my head down to her delicate neck, my teeth tore through the membrane over her artery like a knife through butter, and her sweet nectar flowed over my lips and down my throat. Bella gasped, and I thought something was wrong, but I could smell her arousal increasing—she was turned on by having my teeth in her neck at the same time I was buried inside her.

"Oh, Edward...I had no idea how good it would feel to have you drink from me while we make love." Her voice was husky with desire.

I drank slowly, keeping my teeth buried inside her neck as I thrust harder and faster. Bella was reaching the edge, and I could feel it when she went over as her inner walls clenched ever tighter around me, milking me, and pulling me closer to climaxing. As she cried out, I knew it was okay to seek my own release, and I started moving within her faster, withdrawing my teeth and sucking the venom out using my lips. I let the blood continue to flow into my mouth as I got closer...closer...and fireworks exploded behind my eyes. With a few swipes of my tongue, I closed the wound as I emptied my seed into her. "Yes, Bella!" I dissolved into possessive growls as I kissed the crescent on Bella's neck I'd just sealed—the same spot I'd marked her several weeks before.

As I lay there afterward with Bella held snugly in my arms, I felt a bit ashamed of the way I'd behaved when we made love. It was within my nature to act like an animal—but Bella was a woman—and this was our first time together.

"Bella, I'm sorry about all the growling and biting..." I trailed off, unsure what to say about it.

Bella picked her head up off my chest to look into my eyes. "Edward! Tell me you aren't lying here berating yourself for being who you are. News flash: I enjoyed _every moment_ of tonight. I wondered more than once if a human could die from too much pleasure." She trailed her fingers along my cheek and across my lips. "Edward, that was seriously hot. I loved having your teeth in my neck while we made love...and the growling makes my girlie parts tingle."

An involuntary growl rumbled in my chest when the beast heard her words. _See? She liked what we did! We made her 'girlie parts' tingle!_

"Your girlie parts?" A lopsided grin pulled at my lips. Bella giggled. "Seriously though, you were turned on by what I did? None of it bothered you?"

"No, Edward, none of it bothered me. It was exciting, and it's part of who you are. I love you, and I'm well aware that you aren't human. That was mind blowing, Mr. Cullen."

"I'm so glad to hear that, future Mrs. Cullen. I love the sound of that. I'm so happy you said yes."

"Me, too."

Looking at my watch, I realized that it was now officially Christmas. "Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

~0~

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed their personal Christmas celebration! Alice really pulled the wool over Bella's eyes on that one, eh?**

**I already know that Sandy is hoarse, Keye is jumping up and down like a maniac and Kat is speechless. How about the rest of ya? How are **_**your**_** girlie parts feeling? Hehe. Sorry gals, Growlward, Purrward, Lickward, and Sexward are all on rotation at my place—basically I'm never leaving the house again. :-)**

**I have a special offer. Those of you who read and review my newest story "**_**I Want It Painted Black**_**" will receive an exclusive BB outtake. I won't be releasing this outtake on any of the sites where I post my stories—it will be exclusively written and released only to those who review. It will include spoilerish information giving a glimpse into how BB comes back to guide Bella and what that costs her—the emotional ramifications of watching the multiple outcomes of Edward's demise as she fights to save him—and how it came about that she was able to do this in the first place. Now, I'm not talking about one of those "That was great" or "Wow" kind of reviews, LOL—you'll have to earn your supper to get the outtake. The new story is already on my profile, and I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. It's darker and more LEMONY than my usual stuff and I'm having lots of fun writing it.**

**Reviewers get TEASED!**


	31. Chapter 30 Christmas Interludes

****This chapter keeps disappearing, and I also lost all the reviews I got for it last night...sigh. Sorry for any inconvenience, and thank you to everyone who sent me messages to let me know the chapter went missing!****

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know it's been a while...slaps own hand...but I've been BAH. This chapter is lemony and not all that...plot driven, LOL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**There's been some drama with relation to my Darkella contest entry...see LAAN (long-ass author note) at the end of the chapter...which is hopefully resolved. Please vote! Even if my story is not the one you vote for...but I wouldn't mind if you voted for me. :-)**

**Thanks to my awesome beta, Jess (jkane180), for her greatness—she's such a treasure!**

**Chapter 30**

**~Christmas Interludes~**

**~*Angela's POV*~**

Life with Jacob was wonderful. When Ben disappointed me so deeply, I wondered if I could ever love again. I didn't totally comprehend what imprinting was—but I did know that it had altered my life completely. The sun now rose and set on my Jacob—he was the epicenter of my world, and I was the focus of his. When I looked into his beautiful, dark eyes, I could see the truth in them—that he would do anything for me. I wasn't sure why I was the chosen one, but I felt lucky and blessed.

When my parents left to go back to the mission, I felt betrayed and ashamed of them. Truth be told though, my father was a man of the cloth—he would never understand about Jacob. He instinctively liked and accepted Jacob, but if he were to find out about the werewolf and imprinting part...well, let's just say it was best that my parents had left the country. The whole situation left me feeling torn—a part of me was angry with them for leaving me, and another part of me was relieved I didn't have to deal with their reactions.

Sue Clearwater stepped up to the plate as a sort of surrogate mother to me. Jacob and I moved into a cute little house across the street from her on the Res, and Sue constantly played mother-hen—bringing me to doctor appointments, prodding me to do my physical therapy and making sure I had plenty of home-cooked meals. We had a standing invitation to eat at the Clearwaters', but Sue knew we needed time alone, so she made sure I always had meals to heat up on the nights Jacob was home with me. Jacob had the added security of knowing that I was well taken care of when he had pack meetings or had to go out on patrol. Billy, Jacob's father, accepted me without question and had been nothing but kind. I felt safe and loved within my new Quileute family.

Physically, I was doing well—my physical therapists were impressed with my progress—but I still had some cognitive deficits that frustrated me to no end. Despite the fact that the doctors had explained to me that I was extremely lucky to have woken up at all—and to have done so without any major brain damage considering how serious the accident was—it was still a source of intense embarrassment for me. My thinking had slowed significantly, and I was no longer as organized as I once was—but the deficit that I had the hardest time swallowing was my inability to access words at the most inopportune times. It could be the simplest of words—such as 'table' or 'flower'—and I would be able to describe the word perfectly, dancing all around it, but not think of the actual word itself. The Thesaurus has become a close friend since this started, but it can really stunt a conversation when you have to play 'Name That Word' every few minutes. Jacob told me I'm being too hard on myself and so did Bella—but they're totally biased. The interesting thing is, when Edward is around he can hear the frustrating process my mind is going through as my neurons misfire and keep the word I want shielded from my conscious mind. He'll look at me intensely, wrinkling up his brow as though trying to solve a complex puzzle. Edward was actually the one that gave me the Thesaurus idea, and he was determined to help me figure this out. Using his complex vampire mind, he said he could tell that my brain was slowly creating new neural pathways to circumvent the ones that were damaged beyond repair, but the brain could take a long time to heal and would do so on its own time table. I was just grateful that there was someone else that understood—that I wasn't completely alone. Ultimately, I was grateful that I was alive and able to walk, talk and love Jacob—I could have been brain dead or paralyzed—there were worse things than having some trouble accessing words.

When I looked in the mirror was when I knew I _extremely_ blessed. The skin had been peeled back, exposing my skull close to my temple—a few inches forward and it could have disfigured my face or taken out my eye. I felt extremely self-conscious about my appearance at first because they had to shave some of my hair, but Jacob assured me that I was beautiful to him. Then Alice came—the fashionista of the vampire world—and did a mini-weave on the short hair that had grown back, so I had braids coming down the side. It looked trendy, and no one would ever be able to tell I had lost hair there. When Jacob showed up with that spot on his head, shaved in my honor, I almost cried, but I was too busy laughing at the expression on his face as he took in Alice's handiwork. It was a sweet gesture though, and he took it like a champ, letting me know how happy he was for me and how 'hot' I looked. _Giggle._

The awkwardness came when we arrived in our new home—you know, once we were settled in and everyone had gone—when we were truly alone for the first time since I'd learned the whole truth. When I was in the hospital, Jacob was insistent that he didn't want to touch me until I was released—but once we were in our living room, sitting by the fireplace face-to-face—he seemed so nervous. I thought back to that night and smiled.

"_Jacob Black! Stop pacing like an old woman and get over here," I laughed._

"_S-sorry." Jacob rubbed his hands on his pant legs and came closer. "Can I get you anything, baby? Are you hungry or thirsty?"_

"_Hungry...very hungry."_

"_Okay, great! What can I -"_

"_Hungry for your company, Jacob," I cut him off, patting the couch cushion next to me. "Please come here."_

_It was so cute to see this big, muscled man—a fierce werewolf that could tear apart a vampire—nervous about being alone with me. He sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close to him. "I'm sorry, Ang. You're fragile, and I just don't want to rush things."_

"_No, I'm not. The doctors said that I have no physical restrictions. Don't you find me attractive?"_

_I could hear Jacob's indrawn breath as he turned to face me on the couch, pulling me closer to his body. "Angela, of course I find you attractive! You're the most beautiful creature in the world to me; I love you. I'm just afraid of rushing things—I don't want you to regret anything..."_

"_Jacob...is this about Ben?"_

_He looked down. "Maybe a little. He loves you so much, and he was a big part of your life—I just want to make sure that you're truly over him. You'll always be the center of my universe, but I want you to be certain before you...before we..."_

"_Even if you and I weren't together, I wouldn't have taken Ben back. Yes, I loved him once—but I could never trust someone that hurt me like that again. I would always wonder if he was sleeping around, and in my mind, if he could do it once then he might do it again. I love __**you, **__Jacob. Now kiss me."_

_Jacob took my face between his large, warm hands tenderly and brought his lips to mine. His kiss was tentative, at first, but soon grew in intensity. I ran my hands under the hem of his shirt and over his rippled muscles—he threw off a lot of heat, and my understanding was that it was a by-product of being a werewolf. That was fine with me—I loved the warmth that came off his body. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, and he let out a soft moan as his arms encircled me, pulling me in tighter. One of his hands slid up my back into the hair at the nape of my neck, causing delicious tingles to race through my body._

_I pulled back, looking up into his eyes. "Jacob, will you take me to our room?"_

"_Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly._

_I nodded. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom, laying me down on the bed. He stretched out next to me, running his hands lightly over my body, which sent more shivers through me. I grabbed his hand in mine and placed it against my racing heart. "You feel that, Jacob? That's because of you."_

_With a strangled sound, he moved himself so he was leaning over me, looking down. His hot body was poised an inch over mine, I could feel the heat coming off him in waves, and I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Reaching up, I put my hand on his shoulders and guided his body down against mine. He kept most of his weight on one arm so he didn't crush me, using the other hand to caress my body, running his fingers along my side and over my hip. "Jacob," I whispered._

_He looked deeply into my eyes, almost as though he didn't believe I was really there. "Angela...I love you. I can't believe you're mine."_

"_I can't believe it either, Jacob. This all happened so fast—but I love you, and I know this is forever."_

_I was amazed at how gentle Jacob could be considering his sheer size. He caressed me tenderly, his touches and kisses always gentle and loving. I pulled his face down to mine, our tongues mingling together as we fully explored each other's mouths. My hands learned every curve and muscle of his beautiful body; my fingertips becoming familiar with each nuance of the uniqueness that was Jacob Black. I didn't feel any of the usual shyness or trepidation I normally would when being with someone for the first time—we were such a perfect fit in every way. It was so adorable the way he kept fawning over me as though I was fragile and might break if he touched me the way he wanted to._

"_Jacob, I won't break. Touch me."_

_He laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, baby. It's just...right after I imprinted on you, the accident happened, and you were taken away from me for weeks. I know it sounds silly..."_

"_No, Jacob, it doesn't sound silly at all," I said softly. "I'm sorry; I wasn't thinking of what you might have gone through during all this." I stroked his face lightly with my fingers, looking up into his dark, expressive eyes._

_Unspoken communication passed between us then, and he brought his lips down to mine with a bit more force, his tongue thrusting into my mouth and his hand gripping my hip as he ground his hardness against me. Breaking away from my lips, he kissed a blistering hot trail down my neck and between my breasts, pulling my blouse open and unclipping my bra. I moaned softly, arching my back as his soft, hot lips closed over my nipple, and his tongue laved at the tightening bud. At the same time, I felt the warmth of his hand as it climbed up my thigh, lifting my skirt and landing on my throbbing center. The only thing between us was the thin satin of my underwear, which was drenched with my desire for him. Jacob moaned. "So wet, Angela...oh, my God."_

_He slid my skirt and panties off slowly, then lifted my upper body and slid my blouse and bra off my shoulders. He pulled his own shirt over his head, giving me a mouth-watering view of his incredible muscles, and then took off the rest of his clothes before coming back down next to me naked. I could feel his hardness pressing against my hip, and I reached out to touch him—the skin of his shaft was incredibly soft—and I wrapped my hand around him, stroking up and down his rather large length several times. Jacob hissed as his hands roamed over my body gently, and I reached up, pulling at his shoulders, encouraging him to move his body over mine. "I want you now, Jacob."_

_He rose up over me, his eyes burning into mine, and settled between my legs with his hardness pressing against my center. Spreading my legs further apart, I lifted up to meet Jacob as he pushed slowly inside me, filling me to capacity. The feeling that came over me as he entered me was indescribable—nothing even close to it had occurred with Ben—it was as if the missing key was being fit into a lock that I had never been able to open before. I wanted to smile, cry, scream and sigh in pleasure all at the same time. My eyes fluttered closed against the onslaught of feelings that were overwhelming me, and Jacob stilled himself._

"_Are you okay, baby? Do you need me to -"_

_I covered his beautiful lips with my hand. "No, no, don't stop. I'm just...overwhelmed with all these feelings I've never felt before—fantastic ones." I smiled, keeping my eyes closed because I feared it might be too much to look into his eyes at this moment with all the emotions flowing through me—feared I might just crack into a million pieces._

_I felt Jacob's soft mouth come back down to mine as he started moving inside me. His tongue pushed into my mouth more aggressively as his pace increased, and my tongue reached back to meet his stroke for stroke. Pulling back, he licked a hot trail along my neck, sucking my earlobe into his mouth, his hot breath searing my ear and sending the most delicious thrills through my body. I moaned, lifting my hips to meet his as we moved together. "I love you, Ang. So much," he whispered._

"_Mm-mm, I love you, too, Jacob."_

_We moved together as if we'd done this a thousand times—our bodies seemed to recognize each other on a cellular level—Jacob's deep thrusts sending heated shudders throughout my body each time he pressed forward and I rose to meet him. We created our own rhythm that had me perpetually hanging on the edge of bliss—it was almost too much to bear—and I was unable to control the sighs and moans issuing from my lips. When I was with Ben, I was always embarrassed to make sounds while we were making love, but I found with Jacob that my inhibitions went right out the window. Jacob's soft moans and heated words of love in my ear further fueled my passion, and I knew it wouldn't be much longer before I reached orgasm. It crept up on me rather suddenly—building up and blooming like the most beautiful flower—as streams of heat and tingling that originated deep inside my abdomen spiraled out, consuming my entire being._

"_Oh...Jacob! My, God!" I called out, throwing my head back as my body spasmed underneath him._

"_Oh, yeah... Angela! Baby, yes!" With a few final, erratic thrusts, I could feel Jacob explode inside me._

_Afterward, we lay together in bed and shared some fruit and cheese that Jacob got for us from the kitchen. We fed each other, laughed together and enjoyed some time just cuddling up. I fell asleep in Jacob's arms, feeling more content than I can ever remember._

I smiled to myself as I relived my first time with Jacob. We'd made love many times since—but that night would always hold a special place in my heart.

It was Christmas morning, and I had some cinnamon rolls baking in the oven as I leaned on the counter ruminating. Jacob was still dead asleep in our bedroom—flopped on his belly with his legs splayed out, one arm hanging over the side of the bed—he was definitely a bed hog. I was hoping the smell of the rolls would rouse my sleepy wolf from his slumber, and I didn't have long to wait.

"Mm_-_mm...what's that smell?" Jacob mumbled. "Baby, where are you?"

"In the kitchen, honey! Baking your favorite cinnamon rolls..." I called back to him.

"Cool! You're the best, Ang." I heard the rustling of the covers as Jacob got up and the sound of his bare feet padding into the kitchen. "Merry Christmas, baby." Putting his arms around me, he pulled me against his broad chest.

"Merry Christmas, Jacob."

"What do you say we take those cinnamon rolls to bed..." he asked, nuzzling into my hair.

"I thought you'd never ask," I purred.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

Cool, hard arms encircled me as I opened my eyes Christmas morning. My face was nuzzled against Edward's chest, and I kept my eyes closed, just enjoying being held in my _fiancé's_ arms. Oh, my God—Edward and I were getting married! I drew in a sharp breath that I knew would alert Edward to my wakefulness—not that he wouldn't already know I was awake through his keen vampire senses—then I started giggling madly.

"Well, good morning, Bella. To what do I owe this display of silliness?" Edward's silken voice enveloped me in its rich tones. Ah, it had been too long since I'd heard it—even if it was just last night.

"Good morning, Edward!" I answered him between giggles. "I'm sorry...I just realized a few things. We're getting married! And I can't wake up in the morning, or breath, or burp, or anything without you knowing it!" More giggling.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "And that's funny to you?"

"Yes!" I dissolved into more laughter, rolling away from Edward and clutching my belly. About that time, I realized I was buck naked. "Oh, no! I'm naked, too! You have x-ray vision, right? God, you can see all my flaws..." I drifted off, my laughter drying up.

"Bella, you're absolutely stunning. I assure you, I see nothing but beauty when I look at you, my silly girl." Edward kissed the tip of my nose.

"You have to say that because you're my fiancé. Already learning the 'Yes, dear' repertoire, I see." I pouted.

"Absolutely not! I'm a fierce vampire—I give in to no one." Edward pretended to be appalled.

"Right." I looked at him dubiously. "Well, Mr. Cullen, it's Christmas Day, and you'll need to face your future father-in-law. Time to test that 'fierce vampire' theory." I snickered.

"With pleasure, Bella. The hard part is over—he cleaned his gun in front of me and gave me 'the speech.' This should be cake."

"What speech?"

"The one where he threatened my manhood if I hurt his little girl in any way." Edward smirked down at me.

I covered my face with my hands. "Oh, he did not!"

"He did. It's okay, Bella, really. I would have thought less of him if he didn't do things just as he did. My only concern is when you're...changed." Edward's tone changed from lighthearted to serious.

"Why?"

"We've never really discussed this in detail, but you can't tell Charlie. You're aware that humans aren't supposed to know of our existence...so, you'd have to leave the area and talk to Charlie over the phone...or let him think you died."

"What? Charlie wouldn't tell! Can't we -"

"No, Bella." Edward's tone left no room for discussion. "There's a member of the Volturi that can see every memory you've ever had just by touching you. On occasion, we have dealings with the Volturi, and they're not very forgiving when their laws are broken. We really want to stay off their radar." Edward's eyes held a touch of fear, which was something I'd never seen in him before. My heart started pounding in my chest.

"You fear them," I stated.

"No."

"Yes, you do. Don't shelter me, Edward." I glared up into his golden eyes.

Edward sighed, caressing my cheek. "Bella, the only reason to fear them is if you're breaking their laws. Right now, _we_ are breaking their laws. If they find out about you before you're changed—they'll kill us both."

"Oh, my God! That's why Laurent was so afraid to tell me what he was—why he forced_ me_ to say it. You've been putting yourself in danger all this time?" I was appalled.

"Bella, it's not that bad. The Volturi rarely leave Italy unless they hear about a serious infraction. As long as we avoid them until you've been changed, there should be no problem. Carlisle is old an old friend—they might even give us a chance if we explained that you were going to be changed soon. Please don't worry over this, Love. I'm sure Alice would see it if they heard something and decided to come for us." Edward smoothed back my hair, brushing his lips against mine.

My heart started to pound in my chest, and I fervently wished I could speak to BB right now. The Volturi would kill us if they found us before I was changed, and yet in _all_ my visions, I appeared before Aro while I was still human. In every scenario in which Edward came bursting through the doors to save me—_I was human_. What BB never explained was how I came to be before Aro in the first place—it was a missing piece of the puzzle that I desperately wanted and needed to know about.

Edward mistook my elevated heart rate for excitement. He had no idea of the fear that had been unleashed within me. Knowing I had to keep my mouth shut, I tried to block out the thoughts that were chasing around in my mind. It wasn't hard to get lost in Edward's kisses, and I soon found myself melting into his embrace—my heart now beating hard because of desire.

His lips moved against mine urgently, as his hands roamed over my still-naked body. His cool tongue left a tingling trail down the side of my neck, and then he sucked one of my nipples between his lips—tonguing it expertly. I think I was most definitely sensitive in the nipple area—feeling the familiar tightening and butterflies gathering inside me.

"Oh, Edward...we have to get ready."

"I'm ready...right now." Edward growled, turning his attention to my other nipple and rolling himself on top of me. _Oh, yeah._

"No, no! Bad vampire!" I whined.

Edward lifted his head, his half-golden, half-darkened eyes meeting mine with surprise. "Bad vampire? What am I doing badly, Bella? Perhaps you should punish me..." His looked turned impish.

"Oh...Edward, stop it! We have to get ready for breakfast with Charlie and Sue! I need to take a shower."

"Showers can be lots of fun..." Edward smiled. "Kill two birds with one stone." His tone turned cajoling.

"You've corrupted me, Edward. Let's go."

"I've corrupted her...ha!" Edward muttered under his breath.

I met his amused eyes with my own stern gaze. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you _are_ more experienced than I am—at least in this arena."

I stood up from the bed, allowing Edward a full view of my nakedness. "Are you coming or not?"

"Definitely." Edward's eyes darkened, and before I could blink, he was past me into the bathroom, and the shower was running. Huh—having a vampire around _did_ have its perks.

When I entered the shower, the water was sluicing down Edward's perfect body, and his head was tilted back, eyes closed, as he allowed the water to saturate his bronze locks. God, he looked so beautiful with his head back and his neck exposed—his Adam's-apple protruding—which, for some reason, I found incredibly sexy, and I stepped into the tub, pressing my lips to his neck right over it. Edward's eyes snapped open, and his hands came down from his hair to wrap around my body, pulling me in closer. I let my tongue peek out to lick at his Adam's-apple—I was incredibly fascinated with that spot now that I'd discovered it—and I let out a moan, receiving an answering hum from Edward. With my body pressed closer against his, I could feel the evidence of his arousal against my stomach, and I moaned again.

"Bella, I want you," he whispered.

"Here? Now?" I wasn't sure of the logistics of doing it in the shower, but I'd heard it wasn't as easy as all the romance novels made it sound—and with my propensity for clumsiness—it might be a death-trap.

"Here. _Now_." Edward's husky voice left no room for argument, and after hearing him speak, I no longer cared if the shower was a death-trap.

Tilting my face up to his, he captured my lips with his delectable mouth, wrapping his arms firmly around me. His tongue swept along my lip until I opened my mouth, and our tongues danced against each other deliciously, sending electric tingles down my spine. Edward bent slightly, grabbing the back of my thighs, and lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist. He turned us around fast, pressing me against the wall, looking down at me meaningfully—his eyes no longer golden. Bending his head down, he brushed his nose lightly against mine, his lips almost close enough to feel...but not quite. _Swoon._

"Bella...you make me feel things I never even imagined," he whispered against my lips. _Oh, my God._

"Edward, please, now," I whimpered, biting his lower lip.

He growled.

I got wetter, which had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that we were in the shower.

He thrust himself into my wet core. _Oh!_

I snaked my arms up around his neck, trying impossibly to dig my fingers into the hard skin of his shoulders. I had no need because he easily held me up in his arms, pinning me against the wall of the shower as he started moving inside me in long, deep thrusts. My head lolled to the side, my mouth slightly open, as I allowed the sensations to build within me. Edward growled, nipping at my exposed neck with his cool lips and licking my pulse point. He placed his entire mouth over my pulse and sucked—which sent me straight over the edge.

"Edward...oh!"

At the sound of me calling out his name, and my core clenching around him, his movements became less precise, and he crashed his lips against mine with a growl. A moment later, he came inside me, crying out into my mouth.

How exactly was I going to show up at Charlie's with a straight face for Christmas breakfast? For that matter, how was I supposed to _walk_ straight? Ahem.

**~*Edward's POV*~**

After our shower activities, Bella was very quiet. She went about her routine—drying hair, a little makeup, getting dressed—but there was something off about her. I decided to give her a little space before asking what was going on—humans didn't process things the same way as vampires, and it had been so long since I'd been human, that I was unsure if her reactions were normal.

I sat in the living room waiting for her, daydreaming about our recent sexcapades. I'd had no idea what I'd been missing out on for the past century. It was one thing to observe things through the eyes and ears of others—quite another to experience it for myself. I wanted to stay inside for the foreseeable future, experimenting with Bella. The shower was just...wow. A low growl built in my chest just thinking about it, and I had to adjust my thoughts so I wouldn't grab her and drag her back in there.

Finally, she was ready—what _did_ women do all that time?—but she still had a strange look on her face, so I decided to ask what was going on. "Bella? What's bothering you?"

She looked over at me and sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. I'm just wondering how I'm supposed to act normal at Charlie's after we...just...you know. I can't stop thinking about it."

I growled lightly enough that her human ears probably didn't pick up on it. I needed to be there for her, support her, and that meant denying my loins for the moment. "It'll be fine, Love. I promise to be a good boy." I smiled sheepishly.

Bella came over and sat on my lap—not a good way to encourage me to behave myself—and hugged me, placing a soft kiss on my neck. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome." I felt my pants tightening, so I nudged Bella off my lap, suggesting we get over to Charlie's.

**~0~**

When Charlie opened the door, he seemed slightly on edge. I couldn't read his thoughts clearly—Bella obviously inherited her uniqueness from his side of the family—I could only catch stray thoughts and the tenor of his mind. His eyes strayed to Bella's left hand, and I realized that he was wondering if I'd proposed and if Bella said yes. I suppressed the desire to smirk, wanting to give Bella the chance to tell him in her own time.

"Bella, Edward. C'mon in!"

"Merry Christmas, Dad!" Bella hugged Charlie tight—probably too tight, and I had a feeling that our conversation from this morning was on the periphery of her thoughts.

"Charlie." I nodded to him in greeting. "Merry Christmas."

Sue Clearwater appeared from behind Charlie, drying her hands on a dishtowel. "Hon, breakfast is ready." She froze in place when she saw me with Bella, a startled look on her face.

_What's he doing here?_

Charlie turned her way. "Sue, this is Edward, Bella's boyfriend."

"Fiancé, actually, Dad." Bella broke in, holding out her left hand.

_Oh, good God. Does she know what he is? Does Charlie?_

"Congratulations, Bells!" Charlie grabbed her into a bear hug—and from the thoughts I could catch from him, he really _was_ happy for us—the reservations he'd expressed about it being too soon seemed to be absent. He turned to Sue. "Isn't this wonderful, Sue?"

"Yes...wonderful. Congratulations." _Yeah, terrific—your daughter is engaged to a bloodsucker._

The phone rang then, and Charlie excused himself to answer it, which left the three of us standing there awkwardly in the entrance to the living room.

"She knows, Sue," I answered her unspoken question.

"Knows what?" Bella asked, confused.

I leaned in close to Bella's ear. "Sue knows what I am, Bella. She was wondering if _you_ knew what I was—as if I would ask you to marry me if you didn't." I was starting to get angry.

Sue looked to Bella. "Is this true, Bella?"

Bella leaned in closer to me, looking back at Sue defiantly. "Yes, of course. Not that it's any of your concern," Bella said acidly.

"I'm only concerned for your well-being, Bella. I mean, how can it work..."

"You know what I really can't stand more than anything, Sue? Prejudice. It seems to me that you're judging Edward based on what he is, not _who_ he is. I knew what he was right from day one, and Edward has never been anything but forthcoming with me about everything. I love him more than my own life, and he loves me the same."

"Calm down, Love. You don't have to defend me. If it would be better, I can leave and see you later." I offered.

"No, Edward. We're a couple, and where you are, I am." Bella glared at Sue.

_He sure has his fangs deep in her, huh?_

I growled low in my throat, and Sue's eyes widened.

I decided it was time for me to speak up. "Sue, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I assure you, I have nothing but the best intentions toward Bella—I love her more than anything in this world, and I would stop at nothing to protect her from harm. Sam and Jacob have accepted that I'm part of Bella's life—and we're even working together against a local threat—I'm hoping maybe you can do the same. For Bella and Charlie's sakes."

_Hmmm...he does seem nice for one of __**them**__._

"Edward, Bella—please accept my apology. I'm sorry for judging," Sue acquiesced.

"Thank you, Sue." Bella turned to me, looking up into my face. "Are you okay with staying?"

"Yes, Love, it's fine."

The rest of the morning went without a hitch, and I think by the time we left, Sue had even started to like me—a little.

**~*Demetri's POV*~**

James was a fucking idiot. I should have listened to my initial instincts which told me to stay the hell away from him. I should have found another way—but no—I was cocky and stupid, and I would pay the price for that if Aro found out what I was up to.

"Demetri, what's going on?" Jane asked as she entered my chambers. Her lilting voice cut through me because I knew it held a false innocence—false caring—she was evil incarnate.

"Nothing."

"Nothing," she stated flatly, turning her almond-shaped, ruby eyes on me. "Unacceptable. Perhaps I should take over."

I glared at her. "Not going to happen," I answered tightly.

Jane walked around my room, running her finger along the edge of the dresser casually, stopping in front of the window. "You know, nobody here has ever showed me an ounce of affection. I'm not liked; I'm feared. Do you see where I'm going with this Demetri?"

I growled low in my throat, curling my fists—the bitch knew I didn't dare make a move against her or she'd drop me like a stone.

"My loyalties lie whichever way the wind blows to my liking. I have no friends. If you want me to continue to assist you, I need to see something other than the bumbling around you've done so far."

"I'm a little bit constricted here, Jane. I need to remain above suspicion. If he touches me, it's all over for us."

Jane let out a rare laugh. "No, it will be over for you."

"He'll know you've been assisting me."

"Have I?" Jane looked over at me with amusement.

"You little bitch!" My anger got the best of me—just what she'd been waiting for.

"Pain." A smirk lit up her evil face as my entire body convulsed, falling to the floor.

Agony ripped through me—made worse by the fact that I was unused to feeling pain—and it went on so long I almost wished to die a second time. But more than my own death, I wanted to tear the head off that little fuck and burn her to ash. Someday...someday.

"Results. I want to see some," Jane said, retracting her power suddenly and walking out of my room.

_Fucking bitch._

_**~0~**_

**A/N: Okay, you know the drill...I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**I've been working on my BB outtake! As I mentioned in the last chapter, it's exclusively for my readers that review the new story "I Want It Painted Black" —and it has to be a real review—no smiley faces, Wows, etc. The outtake will not be posted on any of the fanfiction sites—it's my thank you to those who give the new story a try—and will contain spoilerish information. (see note in chapter 29 for details) **

**Now...the drama. It was brought to my attention that "I Want It Painted Black" might be disqualified from the Darkella contest because I continued the story. I read and re-read their rules page and **_**nowhere**_** does it mention that contestants are not allowed to continue their stories until after the contest. I did email the admins to let them know I followed all posted rules, and that I took down Chapter 2 of the story as a gesture of goodwill. I haven't received a reply, but voting opened today and my story **_**is**_** among the candidates. Squeal!**

**So...get out there and vote, people! Here is a link (remove spaces)—which you probably won't be able to see—and it's also up on my profile:**

**h****ttp: / www****. /**** ~ darkellacontest**

**Izzy and Boyscout will continue on...but not until after the contest. So sorry; I really am.**

**Finally, a special thank you to my core group of readers who have befriended me and always give me lots of lovin' and support—you guys ROCK hard.**

**As always, reviewers get TEASED!**


	32. Chapter 31 Can't We All Just Get Along?

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you that voted for my story "I Want It Painted Black" which won the Voter's Pick for the Darkella Darkest Temptations contest! That means my awesome readers yelled the loudest and ROCK the hardest!**

**We're getting down to the wire here, guys. Next chapter will be the beginning of the shit hitting the fan at the Seattle show, and some serious drama will ensue.**

**Thanks and hot Jacob hugs to my beta, Jess (jkane180), for her awesomeness.**

**~0~**

**Chapter 31**

**~Can't We All Just Get Along?~**

**~*Bella's POV*~**

When Edward and I left Charlie's house, we headed over to the Cullens'. On the drive over, I was pensive, thinking about Sue's reaction to Edward. I felt angry at her all over again, even though she'd behaved herself once Charlie had returned. Prejudices were something that really rankled with me; I didn't understand how someone could lump an entire category, species or race into good or evil—there were always varying shades of gray. My eyes unfocused as the trees flew by at—I looked over at the speedometer—ninety miles an hour. I was used to Edward's driving prowess by this time, and I was proud of myself for not gripping the seat for dear life.

"What is it, Love? I can sense the wheels going around and around in your mind."

"I'm just really disappointed that Sue is so close-minded. My father is going to _marry_ her. I have to trust her to take care of him...when I'm..." I choked up.

Edward put his hand over mine. "Bella, you _don't_ have to be changed. I would never try to convince you to. If you want to remain human, I'll stay by your side for the rest of your days."

"Well, that would be interesting, wouldn't it?" I muttered grumpily. "As my body sags under the weight of age and gravity...as I wrinkle up and turn into a living prune...dying of old age with everyone talking about what a cougar I was."

Edward tried his best, but he couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. "I'm sorry, Bella. I would love you no matter how old you were. The selfish part of me wants you to be mine forever; I can't lie about that. It's entirely your decision though. In fact, we can wait until you're much older if you'd like. You're only twenty-three. We have time." He brought our linked hands up and brushed his lips across my knuckles, sending electric shivers up my arm.

"Edward, it's a moot point. I'm going to become a vampire, and it's not going to be all that long before it happens. Somehow it's going to be beyond our control, I think."

Edward's concerned eyes met mine. "Have you had a vision about it?"

"Well, no. But you saw the painting of BB—she can't be much older than I am now. Speaking of visions—did Alice tell you about the vision she had of the red-head?"

"Yes. Have you seen something?"

"It might just have been a regular dream because we'd just been discussing it before bed, but I did see something. The images moved really fast and didn't really add up for me. It was Victoria, the vampire I've seen before in my visions, and she was peeking around a corner of the wall at the gallery in Seattle, beckoning me over to her. Then I remember feeling a cool breeze in my hair, but it was so dark I don't know where I was, and there was laughter nearby. Then I saw...your face. You called out my name—you sounded scared to death, Edward."

"That's it? Nothing else to go on?" Edward's brow furrowed, and he looked worried.

"It was very disjointed. Like I said, it could have just been a dream because Alice was telling me about her vision just before I fell asleep. Alice thinks the darkness she saw was related to the wolves being there."

"Yes. Maybe we shouldn't go."

"Edward, it'll be fine, and I can't let Alice down—she's so excited. After all, what harm could someone get away with in a public gallery with a whole slew of vampires and werewolves in attendance?"

Edward gave me a lopsided grin. "I suppose we would likely scare away anyone who had ideas with our sheer numbers. But I want you close to me, and we'll have to warn the wolves to be on alert."

"Sure."

My mind turned to more immediate things as I thought about the fact that Jacob had agreed to bring Angela to the Cullens' home this afternoon for a visit. It was a big step for Jacob, and I knew that Angela had a hand in it. She'd insisted that she wanted to see her best friend on Christmas and that she wasn't going to make me hide out at my cottage. Edward wasn't allowed on the Res, so it was agreed that Jacob and Angela would come to us. I smiled as I thought about Angela and how she had a tendency to bring people together.

When we pulled up in front of the house, butterflies erupted in my stomach. We were about to tell Edward's family that we were engaged. I needn't have worried; before we could get to the door, it burst open, and all the Cullens rushed down the stairs.

Emmett got to me first—picking me up and swinging me around like a toddler. "Bella! My new sister!"

Once he put me down, Esme was standing there with her arms open. "Welcome to the family, Bella."

Carlisle stood next to her, a wide grin on his face. "I'm so happy for you both."

Rosalie stepped up next. "I wasn't for this at the beginning—I really thought he was going to kill you—but congratulations." She placed a cool peck on my cheek. Edward gave her a stern look.

Jasper pushed her aside. "Come here, Darlin'." He pulled me into a tight hug. "I knew you guys could do it," he said softly.

I hugged him tight, going up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "Not without you, Jasper. I owe you so much."

"It was the least I could do. Actually, it was partly selfish—I've had to bear the brunt of Edward's loneliness and brooding ways all these years." Jasper grinned. Edward growled at Jasper and punched him in the arm.

Alice skipped up then. "Hey, sister. I'm sorry guys; I was so excited that I had to tell them. Everyone could tell I had a big, exciting secret, and Jasper couldn't bear the strain of all the curiosity anymore."

"It's okay, Alice." I hugged her tight. "You really fooled me, didn't you?"

"Well, it was for a good cause. I know you're not mad at me." Alice giggled.

"How do you know that?"

She rolled her eyes and tapped her head. "Duh!" We both laughed, then she whispered, "I'm so glad, Bella. It's about time Edward found his happy ending."

I swiped tears out of my eyes, then Edward told everyone to back off and give me some space, maybe let me into the house. We all laughed and moved the party to the living room. The house was decked out like a Christmas paradise—Alice's handiwork—and we all got comfortable as Edward filled them in on what we'd discussed about the Seattle show, and we went over his confrontation with Sue this morning at Charlie's.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. "Our futures all disappear in four minutes; that must be when Jacob and Angela arrive."

Rosalie hissed. "We're having a dog over _here_? No freakin' way!"

Carlisle gave her a look. "Rose, if Jacob's willing to try, then we should be, too. This is progress."

Emmett hugged Rosalie to him tightly. "Come on, Rosie! It's Christmas—time to be kind and cheery and all that. Jacob's not so bad. I mean—he freakin' stinks—but he seems nice enough." His booming laugh filled the room.

Edward smirked, and I giggled.

Just before the doorbell rang, Alice jumped up, clapping her hands. "They're here!"

Esme led Angela and Jacob into the living room. Angela looked slightly nervous but mainly excited. Jacob appeared to be extremely uncomfortable and was having a hard time meeting anyone's eyes for any length of time. I was so proud of everyone coming together like this.

I ran over to Angela and gave her a big hug. "Merry Christmas, Ang!"

"Merry Christmas, Bells!" Her body relaxed a bit as she hugged me back.

After she released me, I went up on tiptoe and hugged Jacob's hulking frame. His arms closed around my waist, and I was lifted off the floor. He whispered in my ear, "I'm trying, Bells, for you and Angela, but this is hard for me."

"Trying is all I can ask, Jacob. Thank you." I kissed his cheek.

The Cullens all greeted Jacob very graciously, with the exception of Rose, who refused Jacob's hand, looking at it as though he'd offered her a dead fish. "Jacob," she said coldly. "Hello, Angela." Her tone was slightly friendlier with Angela, but just barely.

Carlisle took charge. "Jacob, Angela, please make yourselves at home. Can we get you anything to eat or drink?"

Angela looked flustered. "You have food here?" Then she slapped her hand over her mouth, turning beet red. "Oh, my goodness! How rude of me. I'm so sorry." Jacob snorted next to her, and she smacked his arm.

The Cullens all laughed, and Esme said, "Of course, we have food, dear. Bella comes over often, and we do need to keep up appearances. Don't feel bad; for a human, you're doing really well accepting all of this strangeness, just like Bella did."

"Something to drink would be great." Angela smiled. When Jacob continued to shake with silent laughter, she poked him hard in the ribs. "Jacob Black! You stop that right now."

"Yes, Ang. I'm sorry, baby." Jacob immediately appeared chastised.

Rose looked on with interest. "Huh, why can't you be so subservient, Em?"

"'Cause it's just not in me, Rosie. But you love your big, loveable Emmy-bear just the way he is; don't you, baby?" Emmett grabbed Rose into his huge embrace, and after a brief struggle, her face cleared and her eyes were full of affection. It was the closest I'd ever seen Rose come to acting 'human.'

"Yeah, yeah. Don't push it, Em." Rose shot him a warning look, and he backed down, still grinning.

Once everyone settled into polite conversation, I realized that Jacob and Angela didn't know about my engagement, so I decided it was time to tell them. Looking over at my best friend, I could see that she was intensely happy. Jacob didn't move an inch away from her, and his hands were on her all the time—smoothing her hair, caressing her cheek, holding her close. It warmed my heart to know that Angela was being so well cared for. As she leaned forward, I saw a chain glinting around her neck. On closer inspection, I could see a carving of a wolf hanging from it.

"Angela, that's a beautiful necklace!" I exclaimed, leaning over to finger it lightly.

"Jake gave it to me for Christmas. He carved it himself," Angela said with obvious pride.

"Wow, Jake, I didn't know you were so talented!"

"I have lots of hidden talents, Bells." Jacob ducked his head with a smirk.

"Well, I have a surprise for you guys." I held out my left hand, the diamonds catching the light.

Angela's eyes grew wide. "Is that what I think it is? Are you engaged?" She squealed when I nodded and jumped up to hug me tight. "Oh, that's wonderful! Congratulations to both of you!"

Jacob sat there staring for a minute, looking confused. He stood behind Angela and grabbed my left hand, staring hard at the ring nestled on my finger. "What the..." Jacob's mouth worked, but no words were coming out. A shudder went through his body, and I could feel the tremor through the point of contact between our hands. "You're going to _marry_ him? What does that mean for you?"

"What do you mean, Jacob?"

Jacob abruptly let go of my hand and whirled to face Edward. "What the fuck are you planning, Cullen? Are you going to make her into a bloodsucking leech?" His voice rose dangerously high, and his body shimmered, dangerously close to phasing.

Edward stood up quickly, placing himself between me and Jacob. "Bella, Angela, go in the other room!" he commanded.

"No, Edward -"

"Yes. _Now_, Bella." Edward's tone left no room for argument, so I led a shaking Angela into the kitchen. We still had a fairly clear ring-side seat to the drama without being close enough to get hurt if Jacob phased.

"Jacob, I asked Bella to marry me because I love her. I would love for her to spend eternity by my side, but if she chooses to remain human, then I'll still marry her and love her for the rest of her days."

Jacob snorted. "Who do you think you're kidding, Edward? You're salivating to get those teeth in her neck—to make her a walking dead thing just like you."

Edward's face tightened, and his fists curled. "Jacob, I want only what's best for Bella. I would never harm a hair on her head. Whatever happens, it's Bella's choice."

"You know it would be a treaty breach if you turn her. The pack will destroy all of you."

Angela pushed me out of her way as she stomped into the living room. "Jacob Black! You stop yourself right this instant!" she yelled out, eyes glaring fiercely.

Jacob's head turned her way quickly, as though he had no choice. "Baby -"

"Don't you 'baby' me! Edward loves Bella! Any moron with two eyes in their head can see that. Bella is a strong woman; she would never allow Edward to coerce her into becoming a vampire. If that's what Bella wants, you _will_ stay out of their way." Angela had her hands on her hips as she strutted over to Jacob and pushed herself right up against his body with her head tilted back. If I didn't know better, I would have thought there was steam coming out her nostrils.

Jacob looked down at his imprint in complete awe and adoration, then he pulled her into his embrace. "Yes, baby; I'm sorry. You're right. Bella, Edward, I apologize. I don't know what got into me. I guess my natural instinct is to believe you're up to no good, Edward."

"No harm done, Jacob. I'm glad you care so much for Bella, but I'm not the enemy. I love her with all that I am, and I would do anything for her. If Bella wants to be turned, and that would break the treaty, then we'll leave the area."

Jacob shook his head. "No, Edward, that won't be necessary. I'm sure if it came down to it that Sam would make an exception—_if _it was what Bella wanted. Please forgive my outburst."

Everyone was gracious with Jacob, understanding that he was battling his natural instincts and feeling protective of his long-time friend. After a few minutes of awkwardness, the rest of the afternoon passed with relative ease. We talked for a while, then the 'boys' all participated in one of Emmett's X-box wars, and the girls all settled around the island in the kitchen to talk. Alice immediately tried to insinuate herself into the wedding plans, running to get a few sketches she'd been working on. The dresses were beautiful, and I was hard pressed to pick a favorite—she knew my style well.

By the time darkness was falling, we were like a big happy family. Even Jacob was getting along well with the guys and sincerely thanked Carlisle and Esme for having him and Angela over.

Edward and I drove back to my place in a comfortable silence. When we pulled into the driveway, Edward scooped me up out of the car.

"What do you think you're doing, Edward? I'm perfectly capable of walking now, you know." I rolled my eyes, struggling to get out of his arms.

Edward gazed down at me, and the smoldering look in his eyes halted my struggles. "Practice, Love. Some day soon, I'll be carrying my blushing bride over the threshold," he whispered placing a gentle kiss against my temple.

"Oh...when you put it like that..." My breath caught.

"May I?" Edward asked with a lopsided smile.

"Yes, please."

Edward carried me straight to the bed, laying me down and climbing in next to me. I started to protest, but he simply placed a cool finger against my lips and shook his head slowly. Oh, he didn't have to tell me twice! The rapidly-waning light cast shadows in my darkening bedroom, and I felt a tingling start in my toes and work its way up through my body until I was vibrating like a tuning fork. Edward had such a profound physical effect on my body, and I wondered idly if that would still be the case when I was a vampire. The thought made my brows pucker.

Edward smoothed back the hair on my forehead, tracing the lines with his index finger. "What's wrong, Love?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering...if my body will respond the same way to you when I'm...a vampire."

"If the way my body responds to you is any indication—yes."

"That's a relief. I would hate to lose that, although it's a small price to pay in order to be yours forever."

"Bella, you don't have to decide this now." Edward shook his head, caressing my face. "Jacob was right to be upset. You'd be giving up a lot for me."

"No, Edward, I'd be gaining a lot—the love of my existence and a wonderful family. I'd be indestructible and less clumsy, too! It sure would be great not to trip on everything. Aside from that, my gifts are going to be so kick-ass!"

Edward's face changed. "Your gift is going to be much stronger; I forgot about that. You must be careful, Bella, if we're ever around the Volturi. They'll want you to join them."

A cold finger of fear skated up my spine. "I know, Edward," I confirmed quietly, looking down.

"You know...does that mean that you've seen something?"

I nodded.

"What is it? Why haven't you told me?" Edward's eyes blazed.

"Edward, it's complicated. BB's gifts are far beyond what mine are. I'm not allowed to explain fully right now—BB said it could mess with our future. Just know that I'm working with her to make sure that the Volturi can never harm us."

"Do they want to harm us in the future?" Edward looked alarmed.

"Yes, Edward. But BB has given me the necessary information to ensure that Aro can't hurt us. I need for you to trust me, and I need you to do what I say when the time comes even if you think it sounds crazy. Promise me, Edward." I grew serious, knowing the ramifications if Edward interfered in my plans.

Edward looked deep into my eyes, taking my face between his hands. "Bella, I trust you with my life. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do."

"That's good, Edward, because both of our lives are going to depend on it."

"Both? _You're_ going to be in danger? Isn't there any way -"

"No. Some things in this life are fated no matter what we do. Look at how we met, Edward. I knew you were going to have difficulty resisting my blood, but there was no way to avoid our meeting—I had an accident, and you just happened to be at the hospital. We were fated to meet, and there are events with the Volturi that are fated to happen. I can't see what brings us there yet, but I don't think that matters—we _will_ be before Aro, and our lives _will_ be in his hands. My plan with BB is very delicate and hinges on my ability to speak to Aro before he does something...permanent."

"Okay, Love. I trust you, and I know you'll do your best. I'll try to do what you need me to." Edward looked worried, and I hated the fact that I put that look in his eyes. I really needed him to cooperate when we got down to the wire.

"Thank you for putting your trust in me, Edward. I promise not to let us down."

The room was almost completely dark now, and I reached over to turn the bedside lamp on, but Edward grabbed my wrist. "Don't." His lips found mine, his tongue pushing roughly into my mouth as he pinned my arm next to my head. His kiss was desperate, and I suspected it was fueled by our conversation about the Volturi. The vibrations in my body increased as Edward rolled himself on top of me, and I felt his hardness pressing against my stomach. I lifted my hips with a small whimper, and Edward growled. _God, I love it when he growls!_

"I want you," he whispered in my ear, licking a trail down to my collarbone.

"I want you, too, Edward."

In seconds, our clothing was in a pile next to the bed, and he was sinking into me. "I'm sorry if this is too fast. I couldn't wait." Edward's voice was strained.

"It's fine. Stop over-thinking everything."

I threw my head back as Edward started thrusting into me, letting out soft cries each time he slammed home. He had both of my wrists pinned to the bed, and his mouth was all over me—licking, kissing, suckling. When he dragged his tongue over the spot where he'd marked me, the sensation shot straight to my core, and I wondered if this was a side effect of the bite or just my own thrill at knowing it was there. "Oh..."

My abdomen started to tighten up in anticipation, and I could feel myself clenching around Edward as he moved faster. He kept his mouth on the bite mark and started to suck on it using his lips and tongue. The sensations increased until stars exploded behind my eyes, and I cried out his name over and over again like a litany. Edward lasted only a few seconds longer, and the vibration from his growl against the mark on my neck as he came sent me further into oblivion.

Edward rolled us so I was lying on top of him, his mouth still sucking at the bite mark on my neck. His tongue continued sweeping over it, and he kept moaning.

"You like that spot, don't you?" I teased.

"Mm-hm." His lips never moved from my neck.

"I want you again," I whispered. "But I want to be on top."

A growl rippled in his chest, and I could feel him growing hard underneath me. I sat up to straddle him, and he let out a whimper as his lips lost contact with my neck.

"Turn the light on, Bella. I want to see you while you ride me."

Holy shit, the man made me so hot. I leaned over and turned on the lamp, which cast a soft glow over the room—just the right amount of light to be romantic. I moved back over him and sank down on his hard length. Edward hissed as I came down over him, and he grabbed my hips. I tossed my head, flicking my hair over my shoulder so it flowed down my back, and then I put my hands on his shoulders for support and started to rock—lifting up slowly and then coming back down hard, taking him in all the way. I leaned forward slightly so he pressed against a spot inside me on each pass that drove me to distraction. Edward watched me closely, his eyes black as pitch, and he moved his hands up to caress my breasts, flicking his thumbs over my nipples lightly. I moaned as the combination of leaning over him, controlling what we were doing and his thumbs working over my nipples, pushed me ever closer to my release.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. I love you."

"Mm-mm, I love you, too," I said breathlessly.

Edward started to thrust his hips up against me as I came down, and I was losing control of myself. I tipped forward, my hair brushing against his chest as we moved faster together. His moans were fueling the electric tremors shooting through my body, and I bit down hard on his neck as I clenched around him when I went over the edge. Edward growled, throwing his head back and crying out as his cool seed exploded inside me.

I collapsed against his body, unable to hold myself up any longer. Edward put his strong arms around me, pulling me in closer as I lay my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my sweaty hair, stroking lightly. He started to move us, but I stopped him. "No, Edward. I want to lay here like this with you inside me."

"Okay, Love. But I have to warn you, if we stay like this too long, we'll be going for round three."

"Consider me warned." I giggled. I felt like my body was filled with Jell-O; I was pretty sure I was done for today. That was something I had to look forward to as a vampire—unending stamina in the sack. _Oh, yeah._

**~*Sandra's POV*~**

Hunger. Desire. Delectable blood. There was a burning struggle going on inside me—a burning down my throat that felt like the fiery pit of hell had opened and was rammed inside me. Want. I wanted blood. No, not an animal—human blood. Animals tasted like crap, and they only served the purpose of keeping me alive. I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into a human neck and suckle until there was no more—then I wanted to do it all over again.

Vampires can't cry. How stupid is that? My sobs were dry, wracking things with no release. Tears had always been a release for me, and I missed being able to cry. I was suffering so badly, and my suffering only increased because I knew I was hurting Laurent. I hated seeing his sad eyes. He never condemned me though; he just supported me and promised it would get easier over time.

I was under guard here, so I couldn't escape and go after the human population. Humans were many miles from here, but traversing far distances in a short time was nothing for a vampire. If they didn't watch me closely, I could be off and away, draining a human's life before they knew what happened. I couldn't help but think how disappointed Bella would be in me—how disappointed the Cullens would be.

Would I ever find my way clear? Would I ever stop dreaming about human blood, even though I had never tasted of it? Shudders ran through my body, which was at war between what it craved and what I knew was right.

There was a knock on the door, and Laurent entered my room. "Hello, my sweet. How are you today?" His eyes were sad, and I had the urge to cry again.

"Oh, Laurent! I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you! I thought it would be easy to overcome this hunger."

"Sandra, we're all different, and you're not a disappointment. Vegetarian vampires are a rare breed, my dear. Perhaps we can try different animals—there may be another that tastes much better to you. It might also help to remember that the humans have families and aren't just cattle for us to graze on."

"You're right. Let's try some different animals. I'm also frustrated because I can't cry. Crying provides such an important release—I don't know how to release my frustrations now. If I bang my fists, I break everything!"

Laurent looked at me with love in his eyes. Taking my hand, he said, "Come, my love. Let's go out and hunt. There are ways to let out the frustrations—we can go running or swimming."

"Okay. Thank you for being so supportive. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out." Laurent led me out to the woods to hunt, and we were shadowed by four other vampires. It literally took at least three of them to wrestle me to the ground a few times—the incredible strength was another thing I had yet to get used to. I prayed that I would be able to acclimate to my new life without disappointing my Laurent.

**~*Jacob's POV*~**

It was intensely uncomfortable for me to go to the Cullens' home today. I did it for Bella and for Angela. When I thought about how I got in Edward's face, accusing him of trying to turn Bella into a bloodsucking leech, my face heated. Hearing that Edward had proposed to Bella just sent me over the edge. Deep down, I knew that Edward truly loved Bella and meant her no harm. My wolf instincts said otherwise, and they were on high alert being around a whole coven of vampires.

When Angela ran into the living room and pressed herself up against me in anger, I realized what I was doing. I'd almost phased in the middle of the Cullens' living room—I could have hurt Bella or Angela, and guilt weighed heavily on me. As angry as Edward was, he put Bella and Angela's safety first.

The Cullens were extremely gracious about the whole incident, and we even ended up getting along for the rest of the afternoon. It was so hard to put aside my natural instincts—much like it was hard for a dog not to chase a cat or a cat to chase a mouse. Once my imprint had spoken, I found myself really wanting to try, and I think it worked out well. The pack would be horrified if they knew I had fun playing X-box with the Cullen boys.

I sat at the island in our little kitchen eating a sandwich while I replayed the day in my head. Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a head rest against my back. "Hey, baby," I breathed.

"Hey. What are you thinking about, Jacob?"

"Just going over today's events. I'm so embarrassed by my behavior with Edward. I know he loves Bella, and he would never hurt her, but my instincts said otherwise."

"It's okay, honey. You said you were sorry, and you got along well with them for the rest of the day. I know Edward doesn't hold it against you, and neither does Bella."

Twisting around on the stool, I pulled Angela into my arms. "You're amazing, you know that? I love you so much."

She hugged me back, laying her head on my chest. "I love you, too, Jacob."

"I have to go meet with the pack tonight. We're having a little bonfire, and we're going to discuss Bella's show in Seattle. Will you be okay alone, or should I drop you off at Sue's house?"

"I'll be fine here. I'm just going to settle in with a good book and play some music."

Winding my hands into Angela's silky hair, I leaned down and kissed her deeply. She felt so fragile under my large hands, and I held her gently, sucking her bottom lip in between my own. She wound her arms around my neck, pressing herself harder against me with a soft moan, and I felt my loins stirring to life.

"Oh, baby, we have to stop this right now," I said breathlessly. "I'll never make it to the meeting if we don't."

Angela smiled at me impishly, and then she put her lips up to my ear. "I sure hope we can take up where we left off when you get home tonight..." she said, sucking my earlobe into her warm mouth.

Setting her away from me gently, I rasped, "You can bet on it, baby. I have to go now, and it's going to be hard to walk."

Angela giggled, heading into the living room to settle into the wing chair with the book she was reading. I wanted nothing more than to stay here with her, but I had to go talk to the guys.

Once I was outside, I breathed deeply of the sharp coldness of the air. It was a clear night, but I could feel snow in the air—by the feel of it, we'd have a snowfall by tomorrow night. When my body had recovered from Angela's attentions, I set off at a run to First Beach where we were holding the bonfire. It might sound strange to have a bonfire at the end of December, but for us wolf boys who threw off a lot of heat, it was a perfect time.

As I approached the beach, I could hear laughter and catcalls. I smiled to myself, looking forward to the friendship and camaraderie.

"Hey, boys!" I called out as I stepped into the ring of light.

There were choruses of, "Hey, Jacob!"

I headed over to grab a beer and a few hot dogs, despite the fact that I'd just consumed a huge sandwich at home—our metabolisms were something to talk about. I sat on the log next to Paul and started chowing down.

Beside me, I heard a snort of disgust. "Ewwww! Jacob, you stink!"

"Huh?" I mumbled around a mouthful of hotdog.

"You reek of bloodsucker! Where the fuck have you been, bro? Did you kill any?"

"Paul, do you mind?" I pushed him irritably.

The rest of the guys stopped talking and started watching me. I took another huge bite of hotdog so my mouth was stuffed too full to talk.

"Yeah, Jacob, I do mind. I mind the stench of bloodsucker around a wolfpack bonfire. So what's the deal?"

Sam looked over at me and nodded—an indicator that he also wanted to hear my answer.

With a huge sigh, I explained, "I took Angela to see Bella over at the Cullens' today, okay?"

There were hoots and hollers, some remark from Jared's direction that sounded suspiciously like, "Whipped!" and Paul whistled through his teeth. Sam nodded, his face serious, but he didn't seem to be disturbed by the news.

"Okay, boys! That's enough," Sam deadpanned. "Take your seats and leave Jacob alone."

After some grumbles, everyone sat down. Paul kept sending me sidelong glances, and I finally had enough and dove on him, knocking us both to the ground behind the log. We wrestled for a few minutes until I had him pinned beneath me.

"Stop it, Paul! I've had enough of your bullshit."

"Why, because you're an honorary bloodsucker now?" Paul guffawed.

I punched him in the jaw. Then I found myself being lifted off him, and Sam told us both to cool it.

"That's enough–both of you. We have serious matters to discuss tonight." Sam stood between us, looking back and forth. "Sit down on opposite sides of the fire."

We all settled down to listen to Sam.

"All right now, we're all invited to Bella's art showing in Seattle this week. Both Bella and Alice Cullen have had visions of at least one of the vampires we've been tracking showing up at the gallery. The Cullens are all planning to be in attendance, and they have encouraged us to come as well. They're concerned about Bella's safety, and the more of us that are there, the less chance of something going wrong. The thing is...I don't want any of you there that can't manage to be civil to the Cullens. They've been working with me and Jacob on the threat these rogue vampires pose, and they've been nothing but helpful and cooperative. I won't have any of you making an ass of yourself, and me in the process. So I'm telling you up front, if there's anyone who can't handle being at the show and helping the Cullens to protect Bella and Angela, speak up now. Anyone?" Sam looked around at the group, his eyes serious. There were collective head shakes from everyone, even Paul.

I looked around at my fellow pack members and realized that Leah wasn't present. "Where's Leah?"

Sam sighed. "Leah won't be joining us for a while, Jacob. She's having a hard time controlling herself with regard to vampires, and I've forbidden her to phase. I made it an Alpha command, so she can't do it behind my back. I'm hoping her attitude will change soon, but until it does, she's a liability to the pack. I'm sorry, Seth."

"No, it's okay, Sam. You have to do what's best for the pack, and right now, Leah is out of her freakin' mind." Seth shook his head sadly. He loved his sister with all his heart, but I could tell that even he knew that she was out of control.

"Anyone want to back out? Now is the time. If any of you embarrass this pack the night of the show, there will be serious ramifications." Sam looked around at all of us.

Everyone agreed they could put their differences aside in order to protect Bella and Angela. I felt pride swell within me as I looked around at my brothers. The rest of the time was spent drinking and gorging ourselves on food.

After a few hours, I bid my brothers goodnight and headed home to my love. I held her tight, and we made love slowly and tenderly. It was the perfect ending to Christmas day.

**~0~**

**A/N: As I said before...we're getting down to the wire. There's still time to get your hot little hands on the BB outtake I wrote, which has some spoilers in it that would be helpful in the coming chapters. As I said in my previous A/Ns, this outtake is an exclusive for my readers who read and review "I Want It Painted Black" (serious reviews only, no smileys or 'That was great' comments). The outtake will not be posted on any fanfiction sites; I wrote it as a thank you to those who gave my new story a chance. If you would like to receive the outtake, please indicate it when you post your review of my other story, and I'll send it to you.**

**For those of you that like some lemony hotness...head over and check out my beta, Jess' (jkane180) one shot "Messes" featuring Emmett and Rosalie. It's hilarious and HOT. Make sure when you leave her some lovin' you tell her that Sarita sent you over. *wink***

**As always, reviewers get TEASED!**


	33. Chapter 32 Run For Her Life

**A/N: Warning: Major heart fail chapter. You'll be up, down, turned on and crying all within this chapter (if I've done my job right). Sarita hands out tissues on your way in—you've been advised.**

**There's a link to a Mixpod player on my profile for this chapter if you'd like some musical accompaniment. **

**A turn being pressed up against Edward's Volvo goes to my lovely pre-readers, Keye and Sandy, for all their friendship, support and encouragement. Share now, Team Green Pants!**

**I bow down at the feet of my lovely beta, Jess (jkane180), for her awesomeness and vampire speed. This chapter is coming out a day early because of her!**

**Chapter 32**

**~Run For Her Life~**

**~*)=(*~**

**PLAYLIST for this chapter:**

**Breath (2 am) **_**~ Anna Nalick**_

**Get Out Alive **_**~ Three Days Grace**_

**~*)=(*~**

_**Breathe (2 am) ~ Anna Nalick**_

_**Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe**_

_**There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around. **_

**~*)=(*~**

**~*Bella's POV*~**

_The gallery was in semi-darkness, and I was alone. As I looked around me, I saw no one, and it was so eerily silent you could hear a pin drop. My paintings hung on the walls, the long shadows that crept across the room causing them to look sinister. My high heels clicked on the hardwood floors as I walked tentatively toward the desk where Mr. Brant, the gallery manager, usually greeted everyone._

"_Hello?" I whispered, almost as though to speak loudly would draw undue attention my way from some unnamed adversary. "Mr. Brant?"_

_There was a shuffling sound at the back of the room that seemed to originate from the doorway that led to the private auction area. My eyes darted over to it, but the only thing that I could see was an inky blackness in the yawning opening. My eyebrows drew together in puzzlement—that door was usually kept closed and locked. The shuffling sound came again, and I knew I shouldn't investigate it, but I was unable to stop myself from walking forward curiously. I stopped about five feet from the door and listened. Nothing._

"_Hello?" I tried to whisper again, but nothing came out this time. My throat had gone dry with fear, and I was unable to produce anything more than the slightest expulsion of air from my mouth._

"_Darkness falls..." The disembodied voice whispered theatrically, seeming to come from all around me, and I was unable to discern if it belonged to a male or female._

_There was a sound from __**behind**__ me this time, but before I could turn around, something made of cloth came down over my head, and I was grabbed about the shoulders by cold, hard hands._

_The darkness was all encompassing; I felt my breath leave me as though I was in a vacuum, and I was unable to pull any air in._

_Nearby there was an evil laugh..._

_**~0~**_

"NO!" I struggled with the fabric wrapped around my head, trying desperately to draw in a breath. My limbs flailed around, pressing against my cloth prison, as tears started to fall. I struggled harder when I felt cold, hard hands on my arms. "No! Let me go!" I tried to scream, but my voice was barely a whisper.

"Shh..."

I continued to struggle, my heart slamming in my chest as my lungs compressed, and little pinpricks of light started to flash before my eyes. "Please, no..."

Suddenly the cloth was pulled away, blessed cool air filled my lungs, and I was able to see the darkened room around me. I turned to look at the owner of the hands that had my arms in their grip and found myself looking into Edward's concerned eyes.

"Oh! Edward..." Tears of relief pricked at my eyes this time.

"Shh...you were having a nightmare, Bella, and you wrapped yourself all up in the sheets." Edward stroked my hair, peppering gentle kisses over my tear-stained face. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I had a bad dream about the Seattle show."

"Was it a vision?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. It must have been prompted by getting all caught up in the sheets along with all the worrying we've been doing." I explained the dream to Edward, and we agreed it was probably nothing.

What's that saying about hindsight being 20/20?

**~0~**

At four o'clock there was a flurry of knocks on my door, punctuated by squeals. Edward and I were sitting on the piano bench together while he played me some of the compositions from his new album. Edward's fingers fumbled on the keys, and we turned our heads toward each other, both sporting quizzical looks.

"What the heck is that?" I asked.

"It sounds like the Barbie Brigade is descending...probably my cue to leave." Edward laughed. "Better you than me."

"Oh, no. Save me, Edward!" I groaned.

The knocking grew louder. "Open up, Bella! I can hear you guys in there!" yelled Alice, giggling.

After letting Alice, Angela and Rosalie in, I sent them into my bedroom to get started while I walked Edward to the door—simply an excuse for some last minute smooching. We stood outside the entrance of my cottage, and Edward slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me in close.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella. I hate being away from you even for a few hours anymore." Edward sighed. "I'm sorry; I sound so..."

"No, that's okay, Edward—I feel it, too. I feel so bound to you that I have this hollow feeling inside me whenever we're apart. I don't quite understand it, but I feel it just the same."

Wrapping my arms around Edward's neck, I reached up to kiss his lips. His tongue slid against mine deliciously, sending tingles shooting through my body. I dug my fingers into the silken disarray of his hair, pulling his face closer to mine, deepening our kiss. Before I knew it, I found myself pushed up against the side of his Volvo, and he was fishing the keys out of his pocket.

"Come with me. If we hurry we'll have time to..."

Edward's proposition was interrupted by the front door opening and Alice sticking her head out. "Oh, no you don't! Bella, get your butt in here. Edward, it's time for you to leave and stop thinking pervy thoughts."

Edward groaned and rolled his eyes. He kissed my lips softly before letting me go. "I love you. I'll be back with the guys to pick you up later."

I smiled up at him like a fool. "I love you, too. I can't wait to see you."

As I turned away, I could see Alice standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips waiting for me. I sighed and went inside as Edward drove away.

"Killjoy," I muttered as I walked into my bedroom to join the rest of the girls.

"I heard that!" Alice called out.

I have to admit, we had a great time getting ready for the show. We primped and pampered ourselves and did each other's hair and nails. When we were finished, we all looked pretty hot. Rosalie was wearing a daring red number, Angela had on a beautiful aqua chiffon dress, Alice had on a black and white confection and I wore a royal blue halter dress that showed off my cleavage to great advantage, leaving most of my back exposed.

Sam and Jacob were the first to show up at the cottage. Paul, Quil and Embry would meet us at the gallery, while Seth and Jared were staying behind with a few of the youngest pack members to run patrols.

When they got a look at the girls, they both whistled appreciatively, wiggling their eyebrows. There were three giggles, two blushes and one eye-roll from our camp.

"Sam, can I speak to you privately for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella. Jake, can you give us a few?"

Jacob and the girls went outside to wait for the rest of the guys to arrive. I gestured nervously to the couch. "Would you like to have a seat, Sam?"

Sam looked me over carefully with his head cocked to the side. "No, I prefer to stand. What's going on, Bella? Is everything okay?"

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about this, but we rarely see each other—and never alone. I have one question first though. Can you keep information from the pack? From Jacob? I know you guys are mind-linked when you phase..."

"I'm the Alpha, Bella. I can protect information from them if I need to—_if _it's for the good of the pack." Sam's intense gaze bore into mine, and I felt naked. "What's this about, Bella?"

I sighed. "Sam, you're aware that I have...visions?"

"Yes."

"Well, I had to do something. Something I knew would cause a strain between the pack and the Cullens. I want to assure you that it was completely necessary and ask for your–maybe not blessing exactly—but understanding."

Sam said nothing; he simply crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"I think I'll just have to show you..." I pulled the fabric of my halter dress aside and exposed Edward's mark.

Sam drew in a sharp breath. "Edward _bit_ you?"

"Sam, I pushed him into it. He doesn't know why, but it was necessary that I be marked. This mark is going to save my life at some point in the near future."

"I don't understand."

"And I can't explain it any deeper than I have. There are certain events coming up, and I'm preparing for them as best I can. Please, Sam, can I have your...understanding? Edward _never _would have done this on his own." I looked up into Sam's eyes beseechingly.

Sam scrubbed his hand over his face. "Bella...you're putting me in a really awkward position here. What he did—technically, that breaks the treaty." He sighed, looking down at his feet, deep in thought. I stood silent, waiting for him to make up his mind. I shuddered to think of the reaction if he ever found out about Sandra! Finally, his dark eyes came up to meet mine. "Okay, Bella. Because I've known you forever, and I trust you would never cause the Cullens to break the treaty for no reason—I'll let it go, and I'll protect the information from the pack. You might want to be careful to keep that mark covered up around the rest of the guys though."

"Thank you, Sam."

"I just hope I've made the right decision, Bella."

The door opened, and Edward walked in. "What decision is that?" He looked extremely handsome and sexy in his black tux.

My heart rate spiked, and I wondered how much he might have heard of our conversation. "E-Edward! You startled me." I put my hand up to my heart. My eyes searched Edward's face, but it was smooth and serene. He must have caught the tail end of what we were talking about. I just worried that Sam might give away something in his mind, but I knew he'd been practicing keeping Edward out.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Edward. Just talking strategy for tonight...wondering if I chose the right guys to come to the show and left the right ones behind to patrol. Well, I'll let you two have a moment. See you outside."

My eyes rose to meet Edward's, and I was surprised to see them darkening. "Alone at last." He pulled me up against his body and kissed me hard. "You look stunning; I love you in blue." Cool lips nipped at my neck and across the top of my cleavage.

"Mm-mm, Edward. You can have the pleasure of taking this off later..." Edward growled lightly, and my breath hitched. His tongue licked along the skin at the top of my dress, and I knew I had to stop this before it went any further. "Edward, please. Everyone is waiting outside."

"I know. Doesn't that make this even more exciting? I promise I'll be quick." His cool breath rasped in my ear as he pushed me toward the bedroom. Once we were in my room, he slammed the door and pushed me up against it, lifting my skirt up over my hips. He let out a hiss when he saw the thigh high stockings and the matching blue thong I was wearing. "Oh, Bella...you're trying to kill me," he groaned.

"Edward, we shouldn't..." I protested weakly. Who was going to fight hard against a quickie with their hot, vampire fiancé?_ Not me._

"Shh..." Edward pushed my thong aside and slid his cool finger inside my swollen heat, causing me to forget all about the crowd waiting outside. I moaned, and Edward captured my mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue inside. "You're so wet, Bella," he whispered against my lips.

"Mm-mm..." I wasn't capable of coherent words any longer.

Edward pulled his zipper down and sprung himself free. Grabbing my thighs, he lifted me up against the door, and my legs wrapped around his hips as I arched my head back, exposing my neck—which Edward quickly took advantage of by pressing open-mouthed kisses there.

I snaked my arms around his neck, digging my fingers into his silky bronze locks and readied myself. I didn't normally _do_ things like this—having a quickie while my friends were waiting outside—but I was incredibly turned on by the idea.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Edward asked in his smooth-as-silk, sexy voice.

"Oh, yes..." I whimpered.

With one smooth, sure movement Edward buried himself inside me. The angle was just right for him to rub against that magic spot inside that sent sensations shooting through me on each pass. This wasn't the usual gentle and attentive Edward—he rammed into me hard and fast, burying his face in my neck and letting out guttural moans against my skin. I loved every moment of it, and I neared my release rather quickly, my breath quickening along with my heart rate as the flutters in my abdomen began.

"You're close, Love; I can tell," Edward rasped in my ear. "Tell me before you come—tell me that you belong only to me."

His words sent me over the edge, but as I went, I whimpered, "Only you, Edward. I'll only ever belong to you..." My eyes rolled back as the orgasm rocked my body. Edward let out a triumphant, possessive growl as his movements quickened, and after three more hard thrusts, he exploded inside me.

Edward held me tight, keeping me pinned against the door for a few more moments, still buried inside me. He looked down at me with his smoldering eyes and nudged his nose against mine. "Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Edward. I think everyone's going to know we belong to each other tonight...they'll be able to smell you all over me, won't they?" My face colored with embarrassment.

"Yes. That's good because I want _everyone_ to know that you're mine." Edward smiled crookedly.

"As if they don't already know?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"It never hurts to reiterate it." He kissed his way across my jaw and whispered in my ear, "We should go now. Later on, I _will_ be peeling that dress off you."

Pulling out, he let my legs down gently, my heels clicking against the hardwood floor. I repositioned my thong and straightened out my dress while dreaming of what Edward and I would do later tonight after the party. A blush crept over my cheeks, and Edward glanced at me knowingly. "You're thinking of later tonight, aren't you? So am I," he whispered huskily, placing soft kisses on my neck.

Placing my hands against his chest, I pushed back on him. "Down, tiger. We really have to go now."

When we walked out front, there were a number of knowing smirks that greeted us. Most of them had the good grace to look away or keep it to themselves. Not Emmett.

"Guys! Surely you know that we could _hear_ you...what with all the supernatural beings in attendance and shit." Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Emmett!" Edward glared at him.

My face did turn red, but I decided not to let it bother me—after all _we_ were the ones who were going to the show with big smiles on our faces. "Jealous much?" I quipped.

"Touché!" Emmett replied with a goofy grin. "You made an excellent choice with Bella, Edward—she's fast with the comebacks. I like it."

There were good-natured catcalls and laughter all around. Finally, Sam and Edward took up their positions to discuss our plan for the evening.

"Edward." Sam nodded his way. "This is mainly your show since it concerns Bella. Let us know how we can be of help."

"Well, first of all, I want to thank all of you for your support. We don't know exactly what threat we might be up against, but both Bella and Alice have had some strange visions regarding the show tonight. Bella has seen Victoria, a vampire we believe has been in the area, and we're not sure what she wants. Alice has seen a red-headed vampire, who we believe to be Victoria, as well. Both of them have had visions of Victoria at the gallery trying to get Bella's attention. Since the pack decided to help us by coming to the show, Alice's visions have turned dark—we've surmised it's because she can't see the future around pack members. Since we don't have any specific threats, I feel the best course of action would be to keep our eyes open for Victoria, or any other vampires, at the show. Look out for anything that seems out of the ordinary and try to keep Bella and Angela in our sight at all times. Sam, do you have anything to add?"

Sam looked thoughtful. "No, I think you have it pretty well covered, Edward. Bella is family—so is Angela now—and we're more than happy to help. We've been working well together for the most part. The threat of vampires in this area affects both of us, and I'm happy that we can put our differences aside to pool our resources."

We all split up into our respective vehicles and headed out to Seattle.

**~*oOo*~**

When we arrived at the gallery, Mr. Brant greeted Alice cordially. He was a bit dismissive with me since he thought I was simply Alice's assistant—but I was okay with that—I didn't want any attention on me.

"Ms. Cullen, the buzz about this showing is astounding!" Mr. Brant whispered in her ear excitedly. "Collectors are already arguing over certain pieces, and I believe we're going to have to have an auction in order to give them all a fair chance—that almost guarantees each piece will bring in far more than they were originally valued at."

"That's terrific, Mr. Brant. Isn't it, Bella? Just let me know what you need us to do."

"I don't suppose Promise would agree to meet any of the -"

"No, absolutely not," Alice interrupted him. "You know the terms, Mr. Brant. My client enjoys her anonymity, but I'd be more than happy to pass along any questions about the pieces that the collectors might have."

Mr. Brant looked disappointed, but he didn't argue. "Thank you, Ms. Cullen. I'll let you know when I need you. Can I assume you'll make yourself available if we decide to hold a private auction?"

"Absolutely."

Alice and I drifted around the gallery, looking over the displays. They'd done an excellent job setting things up, and I felt pride for my work swelling inside me. Suddenly, I was glad that Alice insisted that I be here tonight. I didn't know what I was missing by ignoring previous shows. Putting a hand on Alice's arm, I leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Thank you so much for pushing me into being here, Alice. I had no idea what I was missing."

Alice patted my hand. "You're welcome, Bella. I just knew you'd feel this way."

"May I cut in?" Edward's voice came from over my right shoulder.

"Oh, sure, Edward. If I need my _assistant_, I'll let you know. Enjoy yourselves!" Alice rushed off to talk with some of the collectors that were grouped around a particular piece.

"Alice is the perfect PR person for Promise. She's a natural." Edward smiled affectionately in Alice's direction.

"Alice is terrific!" I agreed.

A waitress passed by with a tray of champagne, and Edward plucked two glasses off the tray, handing one to me. "To us...and to a successful show," Edward clinked his glass against mine. I sipped at the golden liquid, the bubbles tickling my nose, which I wrinkled up with a giggle.

"Can you drink that, Edward?" I asked curiously.

"I _can. _I can't metabolize it though."

"So...what happens to it?"

"Not really a discussion for polite company. Let's just say...what goes down that can't be metabolized must come back up." Edward smirked.

"Ewww! Have you ever..."

"Yes. It's sometimes necessary when keeping up appearances. We try not to; it's a very uncomfortable feeling."

After drinking some of my champagne, I switched glasses with Edward; I figured he should never have to suffer the discomfort of human food or drink if it could be avoided.

We mingled around the gallery, eavesdropping on some of the comments being made about my work. The response was overwhelmingly positive, and I was pleasantly surprised. Angela and Jacob made their way over, and we settled in a convenient, out-of-the-way corner to chat.

"Bella, these pieces are just beautiful!" Angela gushed.

"Yup, that's my Bells. I've come to see all of her work at the galleries," Jacob said proudly. "I have pictures of all of them in an album."

I looked up at him in surprise. "You do, Jake? You'd told me you were following my work, but you never told me you kept an album! That's so sweet." I blushed.

"Hey, I'm proud to know such an accomplished artist. I love to look through the album and see how much you've grown over the years."

Edward smiled, pulling me tighter against his side. "I'd love to see the album sometime, Jacob—if that's all right with you."

"Well, I'll have to pass it around the pack to get the smell of vampire off it afterward...but I guess I can let you see it." Jacob snickered, punching Edward on the shoulder.

"Jacob!" Angela frowned.

"Edward knows I'm just teasing, don't you, Edward?"

"Sure, Jacob. Not to worry, Angela, but I thank you for defending my honor." Edward winked at Angela, and she blushed.

We saw Alice walking by with several collectors in tow, and they were hanging on her every word as though she'd put a spell over them. "This way, ladies and gentlemen. I have something entirely different to show you!"

Jasper came to stand beside Edward. "Would you look at her work the room? That's my Alice." He watched Alice with love in his eyes.

Sam came up then. "Hey. We've checked all public access areas of the gallery and the accessible outside perimeter, and there are no vampire scents so far. There are a few old ones lingering, but they're not familiar—and this is Seattle, after all."

"We haven't picked up on anything of significance either," Jasper said.

"Okay, we'll keep our eyes open and check back in with you later." Sam disappeared back into the crowd.

A while later, I saw Mr. Brant fetch Alice and direct her through the doorway to the private auction area. She gave me a cheery little wave and a wink as she went.

The cacophony created by the sounds in the room lulled me—much the same way I recall being lulled into a relaxed state as a child listening to Charlie watching a football game on TV—and my mind started to drift. I saw a long, dark hallway stretching before me with nobody in sight and only emergency lighting to guide the way. I was about to look behind me when the vision was interrupted.

"Miss Swan?" A young woman came up beside me. She wore a beautiful plum evening gown, and her hair was swept into a complicated up 'do.

"Y-yes?" I jumped slightly, startled out of my vision.

"Are you Ms. Cullen's assistant?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Jeanine. Can you come with me please? Ms. Cullen needs your help with the private auction."

"Sure."

Jeanine led the way, and I followed her through the door to the private auction area—the same door that was in my dreams last night—except that the door was locked up tight and there were two members of the security team guarding the entrance.

"Jeanine." One of the guards greeted her.

"I have Ms. Swan here; she's Ms. Cullen's assistant."

He nodded and opened the door to let us pass but balked when Edward tried to come with us. "I'm sorry, sir; this is a private area."

"I'm with Ms. Swan."

"I understand that, sir, but you aren't allowed past this door. Gallery and authorized artist representatives only; I'll have to ask you to step back."

I hesitated, turning to Edward, who was looking quite frustrated. I stepped away from the door and whispered in his ear, "Is Jeanine human? Are the security guards human?"

"Yes."

"I'll be fine, Edward. Besides, Alice is back there. I'll see you in a little while?"

"Okay, Love. Be careful." Edward pulled me against him and kissed my lips softly.

"Always. I love you."

Little did I know that the next time I saw Edward I would be fighting for my life.

**~o~**

Jeanine led the way down some hushed hallways, our high heels clicking along the hardwood flooring. She looked over her shoulder at me apologetically. "Sorry, Ms. Swan, this place is like a maze. The main gallery isn't even an _eighth_ the size of what we have back here!"

We traversed several areas, only coming across two other people as we walked, and although I tried to keep track of the way, I became hopelessly lost before we were halfway to our destination. Eventually, we came to a room with a closed door, which Jeanine opened, leading me inside. There was a small grouping of comfortable looking, brown leather couches surrounding a glass coffee table with magazines on it.

"I thought Alice needed me..."

"Yes, she does. I was asked to bring you to a private room. Sorry, that's all I know—I just follow orders around here—everything's on a need-to-know basis. It shouldn't be long." Jeanine smiled as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I settled into the buttery-soft leather couch and relaxed. Tipping my head against the back of the couch, I closed my eyes and drifted. My mind went over all the happy times I'd had recently—my special Christmas Eve with Edward, Christmas shared with our family and friends, how incredibly compatible we were sexually...what we would be doing later tonight. I glanced down at the ring nestled on my finger, the diamonds glinting in the light, and happiness flooded through me. Edward was every dream I'd ever had come true—he was loving, caring, talented, protective, a great lover and showed a level of concern for others—even his enemies—that filled me with pride. BB had finally given me the tools to save his life and, someday soon, I would join him as an immortal. For the first time, I pondered that more closely—how _did_ I feel about becoming a vampire? The people closest to me were already aware of Edward with the exception of Charlie—the thought of having to leave my loving father behind was crushing. My mother...not so much—I hadn't seen her more than a handful of times in the past several years anyway. I would still be able to have Jacob and Angela in my life. I wondered about my dad and Sue—since Sue knew Edward's secret—if she married Charlie, would he be able know the truth then? Maybe there was still a way to keep my father in my life after all.

The thought of the actual transformation was daunting, but I didn't want to dwell on that aspect since it was merely how I would become a vampire. I knew with Edward by my side I could get through anything—even three days of burning agony. After those three days...I would look like BB—I would _be_BB—beautiful, poised, sure-footed, incredibly strong, and _immortal_. Worthy of being by Edward's side for all of eternity. Sandra said vampire sex was awesome...could it really be any better than it already was? The thought sent a shiver of anticipation through me as my mind turned to Edward pinning me against my bedroom door earlier.

My thoughts were derailed as, rather abruptly, the door to the room was opened then closed. I heard the lock clicking home, and I turned around quickly to see Victoria standing by the door with a smug look on her face. My breath caught in my lungs, and it reminded me of nightmares I sometimes had in which I wanted to scream out but was unable to.

Victoria was everything from my visions and then some—her flame-red hair cascaded down over her narrow shoulders in perfect ringlets, her blue eyes danced with amusement, her pert little nose was sprinkled with just the right number of freckles to be considered cute, her perfect ruby lips were quirked up in a triumphant smirk, and her hands rested on her perfectly proportioned hips. She wore a cream colored dress that fit her like a second skin and gold stiletto heels. "We finally meet, Bella Swan. This night has been a long time coming." She let out a throaty laugh. "Now, before we have a misunderstanding—don't yell out or try to get anyone's attention or Alice will be reduced to ashes. If you cooperate with me, we can avoid any of your...friends...getting hurt. Are you following me, Bella?"

"Y-yes. Please don't hurt anyone. I'll do whatever you ask," I whispered, my heart pounding in my ears.

"Follow me, Bella." Victoria stalked across the room to a doorway I hadn't noticed before and opened it. I could see a stairway leading up, and she indicated that I should walk in front of her. "You understand that it would be foolish to try anything, right?"

"Yes. I know what you are, and I know I can't hurt you." I swallowed around the lump in my throat and started up the steps. With each click of our heels on the steps, I felt worse and worse—it was never a good sign to be going _up, _was it? In all the horror movies I'd seen, only an idiot ran up the stairs. I knew the only way out of the gallery was at street level, so what was Victoria's game? Where was Alice? Did they really have Alice captive, or was that simply a ploy to gain my cooperation? My thoughts turned to Edward, and tears spilled down my face as I wondered if I would ever see his handsome face again.

"Why the tears, Bella?" Victoria asked from behind me, and when my feet stumbled in surprise, she said, "I can smell them, along with your fear, you know."

"If you were me, wouldn't you be scared?" I spat at her, starting to feel anger rise up inside me. Victoria simply let out a chuckle as we ascended the steps.

The stairway was dimly lit, and when we reached the top, there was a small landing with a red metal door. Victoria moved past me, pushing hard on the door, and it opened with a creak. She swept an arm out, indicating that I should go first. When I stepped through the doorway, an intense feeling of déjà vu came over me as I heard the grating sound of the rusty metal door slamming shut behind me, and the cool night wind blew threw my hair—it seems the dream I had the night of the slumber party was not as disjointed and far out as I'd thought—this was happening almost exactly the same way. If my dream was correct...that meant that Edward would soon be up on the roof with us—but would he be able to save me from Victoria?

I heard a throaty laugh behind me. "Get over there." Victoria pointed to the corner of the roof furthest from the door. "Stand there and don't move. I don't need to tell you what will happen if you try anything funny." Victoria gripped my hair in her cold, hard hand, pulling me closer and growling.

"I understand."

She continued to hold me close and then took a good, long sniff. "Vampire...you fucked a vampire...quite recently, in fact. Interesting." She let me go abruptly, and I stumbled across the tar paper on the roof, catching my balance before I fell. I retreated to the corner she told me to stand in, and when I turned to look back toward the red door, I realized this was exactly the position I was in when Edward showed up in the dream. The only difference was that Victoria was on the other side of the roof right now, on a cell phone with her back to me, and in the dream, she was standing next to me.

I wasted no time slipping my cell out of my handbag and texting Edward.

**~*)=(*~**

_**Get Out Alive ~ Three Days Grace**_

_**No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said**_

_**If you want to get out alive  
Hold on run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on run for your life**_

_**This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said**_

_**If you want to get out alive  
Hold on run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on run for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on run for your life**_

_**If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for...  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for**_

_**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for... **_

**~*)=(*~**

**~*Edward*~**

When Jeanine came to collect Bella to bring her back to Alice, I was extremely frustrated that I wasn't allowed to go with her. I scanned Jeanine's mind, and I saw only the truth there—another gallery employee had asked her to fetch Alice Cullen's assistant. The security guards were human and had no ulterior motives on their minds other than doing their job to the best of their abilities. While I didn't like it, I had no rational reason to make objections. So far, we hadn't come across anything at all unusual at the show. Perhaps we'd scared away any potential troublemakers.

The uneasy feeling wouldn't leave me as I roamed the gallery, admiring the paintings that my beloved had created. Jasper clapped me on the back, sending a wave of peace my way. "What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing specific, Jazz. I've been having anxiety over Bella for weeks now—it's the reason I originally started hanging around outside her cottage like a stalker before she caught me. It's not rational; maybe it's just fear of losing my mate after waiting so long to find her."

"That's probably it, man. Don't worry; I think we've got everything covered here. Look at all this talent—she's just amazing."

"She is," I agreed.

Mr. Brant stepped up to the podium to make an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention? Welcome to Brant's; I hope you're enjoying the evening thus far. Due to the popularity of Promise's work, we will now be removing certain pieces and taking them to the private auction room. By special request, this will be a masked, anonymous auction. There is a minimum required to buy into the auction room; please see myself or my assistant, Lila, for details. Thank you again for joining us this evening, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the show."

Discreetly, gallery employees removed a number of the paintings and brought them through the security door leading to the private auction area. I noticed a number of collectors having discussions with Mr. Brant or his assistant, and checks were being written or credit cards swiped.

Jasper whispered to me, "Do you think one of us should buy in so we can get back there?"

"Yes, that's a good idea. I want to stay out here in case Bella comes back out. Do you want to go in?"

"Sure."

Jasper headed over to join in the melee waiting to get through the security door, while I continued to mill around the room, catching the eye of the pack members in attendance every so often—everything remained quiet.

It was about an hour later that I received the message that threatened to bring everything down around my ears. My cell phone vibrated, and reaching into my pocket, I drew it out to find a text from Bella:

_**Incoming Text Message from Bella:**_

**ON ROOF W/VICTORIA PLS HURRY**

I had to read the message a second time before it really hit home. Bella was on the roof with Victoria—a vampire. I called Jasper, but his cell was turned off—I suppose they wouldn't allow the interruptions in the private auction area—which meant that Alice was out of commission, as well. I grabbed Emmett, and we hurried over to Sam and Jacob, showing them Bella's message. Knowing that we wouldn't be allowed access to the roof through the gallery, we quickly deduced that the fastest way was to go outside.

It was decided that Paul and Embry would stay inside with Angela, I would find a way to the roof alone, and Sam, Jacob, Quil and Emmett would spread out and try to create a perimeter in case Victoria tried to leave the area with Bella or any other vampires tried to get into the mix.

There were too many civilians around to make any obvious moves, and maybe that's why Victoria waited until the show to strike—knowing that we would be helpless—unable to expose ourselves to humans. In reality, we had grown far too cocky about having so many vampires and werewolves in attendance at the show—what could we really do without attracting a lot of attention—possibly that of the Volturi?

Out on the main street, there were too many people around to climb the building, so I ran up a few alleys until I was able to make my way to the back of the gallery. Luck was on my side, and there was nobody back there to see me scale the side of the building. I prayed that Bella was safe, that I would be able to convince Victoria to hand her over to me. As I reached the top of the building and slid over the concrete lip, I could hear Bella's heartbeat racing. Unfortunately, Victoria had the same keen senses I did, and her head whipped my way.

"Edward! So nice of you to join the party." Victoria smiled in welcome, her hand gripping Bella by the neck. _How did she know my name? _I could see vague images in her mind of a discussion with another vampire as he described my family members to her.

I growled ferociously. "Let her go."

Victoria threw her head back and laughed heartily. "Oh, Edward, you're in no position to make demands—surely you recognize that."

"If you hurt her I _will_ kill you—no matter how long it takes me—I'll hunt you down like a dog." I bared my teeth at her as I inched forward slowly. "Bella, are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

Bella was clearly shaken, but she managed to stutter out, "N-no, Edward, I'm f-fine. Whatever happens, I love you." Tears started streaming down her beautiful face, and I growled again in frustration.

Softening my features, I said, "I love you, Bella." I hardened my glare again and addressed Victoria. "What's this all about? What do you want?"

"I've already done what I set out to do; now I just want to leave here." _Collect what's due me now that I've followed my instructions._

I wasn't sure what she was referring to, but it seemed as though she might be willing to hand Bella over to me. Moving in slowly, I felt that a resolution might be within my grasp—that is until I heard the sound of feet hitting the roof of the building behind me. I turned to see Jacob standing on the next building.

Victoria hissed, moving closer to the edge of the roof, dragging Bella along with her. _How the hell many of them are there? There's no way he's taking me down._

I held my hand out. "Please...I'm not interested in you; I just want Bella back. Let her go, and I won't come after you."

"Liar! How stupid do you think I am? You shouldn't have come here, and now there are more of you gathering." Victoria picked Bella up by the neck as though she was a doll; Bella's feet were dangling a foot off the ground, and Victoria leaped onto the concrete wall that bordered the roof.

"Please let her go. Nobody's going to come after you if you set her free unharmed, but if you harm a hair on her head, I promise that I won't rest until you're a pile of ash."

"Ah, Edward, you're going to be too busy to worry about me..."

Suddenly, there was a gasp from Bella, and her heart rate spiked dangerously high. "Oh, no. Please, Victoria...don't." Bella's eyes were glazed over, and I knew she was seeing a vision. She started to hyperventilate as she was choked by sobs.

Victoria looked annoyed. "What are you on about, you twit?"

A look of resignation came over Bella's face, and her sobs quieted as her eyes sought out mine. "Edward, I want you to remember how much I love you. I've had the best days of my life with you. God, it's going to be so very dark..." Her breathing hitched as a sob bubbled up her throat.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. Try to stay calm." I was trying to reassure myself as much as Bella, because I knew she had seen something...and it wasn't good.

"No, Edward. This is it. Victoria isn't going to let me go to you. I'm so sorry...goodbye, my love." A keening wail ripped out of Bella's chest.

Then things happened very quickly.

"No! Victoria, whatever you're thinking—don't do it!" I yelled out.

Victoria hissed at me. "Don't come any closer, or I'll snap her neck!"

I tried to read Victoria's mind, but it was just a muddle of disjointed thoughts, fears, instructions and half formed plans. There was no way for me to know what was real.

A second before she made a decision and implemented it, I saw it clear as day.

"NO! Dear God, _NO_!" I roared, running forward, knowing it was my only chance—but she was too fast for me.

"Hurry, Edward..." she laughed as she tossed Bella into the air, and I watched my reason for existing plunging at high speed for the hard pavement several floors below toward certain death.

**~*oOo*~**

**A/N: I'll be smoking a cigarette out in my yard with my box of tissues...I don't even smoke anymore.**

**Fic Rec: Check out Triggered by MissusMelancholy for a darker Edward that comes back for Bella after New Moon a bit...changed. The story doesn't have nearly enough reviews in my opinion.**

**Reviewers get TEASED mercilessly...**


	34. Chapter 33 EveryLifeHasaMeasureofSorrow

**A/N: Hello again, my loyal readers! Happy Birthday to ISYC...which is now a year old! Holy crow!**

**My apologies for my epic fail at updating my stories. I was working on my own original fiction piece, and I had to halt all work on my Twilight stories in order to do it justice. After I finished my story, I had a hard time writing this chapter—it was not an easy one to write by any means. This chapter probably took me the longest out of all my chapters. I thank all of you for your loyalty and encouragement while I was writing something that actually has a chance at being published (keep your fingers crossed!), and your incredible patience with me while I was biting my nails over this chapter.**

**A special thanks to those of you who have read my original story and gave me valuable feedback on it! Mwah!**

**Big hugs to my pre-readers, Keye and Sandy, for their awesomeness.**

**Love and Emmett bear hugs to my incredible beta, Jess (jkane180), who got this beta'd so fast, I didn't have time to send out teasers. Say thank you to Jess, people!**

**And now...get your tissue box ready. Sarita is not done twisting you into a pretzel quite yet...**

**~*}{*~**

**Chapter 33**

**~Every Life Has a Measure of Sorrow~**

**~*}{*~**

_**Previously...**_

_"Bella, it's going to be okay. Try to stay calm." I was trying to reassure myself as much as Bella because I knew she had seen something...and it wasn't good._

_"No, Edward. This is it. Victoria isn't going to let me go to you. I'm so sorry...goodbye, my love." A keening wail ripped out of Bella's chest._

_Then things happened very quickly._

_"No! Victoria, whatever you're thinking—don't do it!" I yelled out._

_Victoria hissed at me. "Don't come any closer, or I'll snap her neck!"_

_I tried to read Victoria's mind, but it was just a muddle of disjointed thoughts, fears, instructions and half formed plans. There was no way for me to know what was real._

_A second before she made a decision and implemented it, I saw it clear as day._

_"NO! Dear God, NO!" I roared, running forward, knowing it was my only chance—but she was too fast for me._

_"Hurry, Edward..." she laughed as she tossed Bella into the air, and I watched my reason for existing plunging at high speed for the hard pavement several floors below toward certain death._

**~*}{*~**

**~*Edward's POV*~**

As a vampire, my mind works far faster than the human brain; I'm capable of cataloging a large number of variables simultaneously, while thinking of other subjects. When completely focused on one task, one moment in time, one of such great importance that my entire _existence_ depended upon it...I would put any modern day machine to shame. The second that Bella left Victoria's treacherous hands—when I knew for certain Bella was falling to the ground below—something inside me quieted. Any emotion I'd displayed just before was gone, and I was cold and calculating. I knew how many seconds it would take for Bella to hit the ground; I knew she wouldn't survive the fall, and I knew that I wouldn't survive it, either.

Bella and I both had but one chance to survive, and that was if I could somehow catch her without damaging her beyond repair myself. If Bella's skull was crushed or her heart stopped, I wouldn't be able to change her. This had the potential to be very permanent, and I had already determined that I would find a way to join her if she didn't make it.

My mind focused intensely on trajectory, Bella's weight, and the number of feet between where Victoria had tossed her up in the air and the hard ground below. I launched myself off the building, not giving a shit if there were spectators below to witness it, and tucked my body into a ball. I rolled twice and unfurled myself—using my feet to push off the lip of the building, which exploded into dust under the sheer power—into a graceful swan dive. My body turned into a missile, heading for the ground far faster than Bella, who was tumbling limply in free fall.

I realized if I grabbed Bella while she was in the air, I might still break her as we landed, so instead, I chose to land ahead of her and help to break her fall. I prayed this would work; we were dealing in seconds here, and only one too few could mean certain death.

As I came down, I noted there were no people on the street; the wolves had cleared the block, and Sam and Quil were currently running our way as fast as they could. Emmett was also running up the street, but not one of them would reach Bella in time; _this was all on me_.

Slamming into the concrete of the sidewalk, it gave with a mighty creak, disintegrating like cookie crumbs under the hardness and speed of my body plunging down. Curving my torso, I came back up a few feet over, pushing off just hard enough to reach Bella, who was now only about fifteen feet from the destroyed sidewalk. It was obvious to me she was unconscious and had no awareness of what was occurring. I was thankful she didn't have to experience the sheer terror of plummeting off the roof of a building, and I was thankful there was nothing she would do to distract me at a critical juncture.

I came up to Bella at ten feet, caging my body around her, already knowing it wouldn't be enough. I could easily go several feet into the ground to stop her fall, but Bella would inevitably be cut up by the concrete and metal below as we plunged through the already cracked sidewalk. A sob of frustration escaped my throat—knowing I had her in my arms, but it was _still_ not enough.

Suddenly, I heard a voice coming from below and to the left. "Incoming!"

_Emmett._

Just as Bella and I were about to hit the chunks of concrete, Emmett hit me broadside, wrapping his large arms around me. He rolled so he was underneath me, and we skidded _fast_ for several yards until we slowed naturally. When we landed, Emmett was below me on his back, and I lay atop him with Bella caged in my arms—unharmed. I couldn't see a blessed scratch on her anywhere!

"Oh, ho, ho! Holy shit, man! What a freakin' ride that was!" Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Emmett...I don't know what to say. You saved us both—Bella wouldn't have made it if you hadn't -" I choked up, unable to continue.

"Bro, just get off me! I think I have rug burn, man."

Carefully, I sat up, cradling Bella in my arms tenderly. Her body was completely limp, but her heartbeat was strong and steady. I stood up just as the wolves reached us—Sam, Quil, and Jacob.

"Edward? Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted.

"Yes, Bella's okay. She's unconscious, which is no surprise considering what happened, but her heartbeat is strong, and there isn't a scratch on her." I continued to stare down at the goddess in my arms, hardly able to believe she was still breathing and in one piece.

Emmett stood up, cracking his knuckles. There were a few muffled chuckles from the wolf-pack.

"What?" Emmett looked up curiously.

"Uh, you lost half your clothes, Emmett..." Jacob snickered.

"Huh? Oh...oh, shit! I can feel a cool breeze on my ass-ets." Emmett let loose one of his booming laughs as he ran in circles like a puppy chasing his tail, trying to assess the damage.

I suppressed a smirk as he turned, and I could see that he'd burned the back of his clothes off right down to his skin when we were sliding. "It's a good look for you, Em."

"Aw, c'mon, now! Somebody give me a jacket or something to cover up my goodies! Is this how you people treat a hero?"

Jacob stripped off his tux jacket, handing it to Emmett, who tied it around his waist. "There we go."

By that time, Rosalie and Angela had come running up with Embry and Paul. Angela launched herself into Jacob's arms while Rosalie smirked at Emmett's state of affairs.

"Em...what the hell happened to you? That was your best tux, you know?"

"Hey, Rosie, cut me some slack. I did a home run slide with Edward and Bella."

Rosalie looked confused. "What the hell happened to the sidewalk, guys?" She pointed a lacquered fingernail at the trail of rutted concrete behind us.

"Victoria had Bella up on the roof, and she threw her off," I said. "I jumped off to try to save Bella, but I wasn't going to make it. Emmett hit me from the side and twisted us, sliding on his back all that way until we came to a gentle stop. Emmett saved Bella's life."

Rosalie's mouth opened in an 'O' of surprise, a look of pride following. "That's my Monkey Man!"

Angela's eyes grew wide, and then she hung limp in Jacob's arms—she'd fainted.

I looked to the newcomers. "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"They're still in the private auction room," Rosalie said.

"Any sign of vampires in there?" I asked.

There were head-shakes all around, and I was becoming suspicious. Something about this whole night was just wrong. If Victoria wasn't supposed to kidnap Bella, then was her plan to throw her off the roof the entire time? If so, why? I could tell from her thoughts she was following someone else's instructions, and she was well aware of who I was when I arrived on the rooftop.

Was this a ploy to get us all out in the open? My head whipped around as I looked for any sign that we were being watched and saw none. Since we were behind the gallery, nobody witnessed the incident; it would be hard to explain a man doing a flip off a roof, plowing through a sidewalk, and coming back up ten feet to catch a falling girl, only to skid to safety on top of another large man traveling at the speed of a moving car.

At this point, I simply wanted to get Bella somewhere safe. I felt exposed out here, and not knowing what Victoria and her crew were up to had me feeling nervous.

"I'm going to take Bella back to our house. We can protect her better there than at her cottage."

"I guess I better head home with you guys since my clothes are destroyed." Emmett smirked.

"I'll wait here for Alice and Jasper," Rosalie offered.

Sam nodded. "Embry, Paul, you stay here until the show is over. Jacob, get Angela home. Quil and I will follow you home, Edward, just to be sure there are no further issues."

"Thank you, Sam."

We arrived home without incident. Carlisle was still at the hospital, but Esme was home to welcome us and assure us that nothing strange had happened near the house during the course of the evening. The wolves did a quick patrol, confirming there were no strange scents nearby before they left for La Push.

Bella was still unconscious as I placed her on my bed. I looked down on my love and thanked whoever was in charge for not taking her from me. It was still difficult for me to believe Bella had been thrown off the roof and survived unscathed. Gently, I ran my hands over her from head to toe, needing to reassure myself she was fully intact, and she was. I couldn't find even a scratch anywhere on her perfect, creamy skin.

"Oh, Bella," I breathed, lying down next to her and wrapping myself around her. My body shuddered involuntarily when I thought about what could have happened tonight.

I stroked my fingers over her face and neck lightly, following it with a trail of kisses. The relief I felt was almost overwhelming, even for my vampire senses, and I wished I was able to express human emotions such as crying. There was so much pent up energy inside me, and I had nothing to do with it at the moment. Usually I would go running when I needed to blow off steam, but there was no way I was leaving Bella's side—not for a good while.

"Dark...it's so dark..." Bella mumbled. "Edward...my Edward. I don't want to leave you!" Her voice grew distraught.

Leaning down close to her, I breathed over her mouth and nose, hoping my scent would calm her. "Bella, I'm here. You didn't leave me; we'll always be together, Love."

"Mm-mm...Edward. Please, it's so dark...a void...nothingness." Bella twisted her body, pulling her arms in defensively as her heart started to race.

"Bella, you're here with me, in my room. It's all over, Love. Please just open your eyes for me."

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she gasped in lungfuls of air. The look on her face was pure, abject terror, and she didn't seem to see the room.

"Let me go! It's so dark...I can't see anything. What do you want from me?" Bella's eyes were open, but she seemed to be having a conversation with an invisible person. "Oh, no. I can't control it like that! You don't understand. No! Please don't hurt him!"

Bella's heart rate was too high, adrenaline pumping fast through her system, and I knew I had to bring her back; snap her out of it. Grabbing her by the shoulders, I pulled her into my chest, breathing over her. "Bella! It's Edward. You're here with me; you're safe. Your heart rate is dangerously high, Love. I can't lose you. _See me_." Trapping her face between my hands, I forced my way into her line of vision. At first her eyes were still glazed over, but my words seemed to sink in slowly, and she blinked rapidly, refocusing her eyes.

"E-Edward?" Her voice was incredulous and awed. "Are you really here? Am _I_ really here?"

"Yes, Love."

"But how? V-Victoria threw me off the roof." Bella closed her eyes, swallowing reflexively as a shiver ran through her.

"I jumped from the roof to try to catch you, but I was too late...we would have plunged down several feet into the concrete and pipes below the sidewalk, and you would have been mangled. At the last second, Emmett ran into me from the side and twisted his body so we could slide to safety on top of him. There isn't a scratch on you, Bella. If not for Emmett..." I broke off, shaking my head as venom pricked at my eyes, and again I wished I was able to shed tears.

"Oh, my God. You and Emmett saved my life. I thought for sure I was going to die—that I would never see you again, Edward!" Tears started streaming down Bella's face; she sobbed and hiccuped as the adrenaline coursed through her system. It would take a while for the fight or flight chemicals to dissipate, and it was perfectly normal to be somewhat hysterical when you'd just looked death in the face.

Enfolding her in my arms, I whispered words of encouragement and love in her ear. I could smell the complex chemicals in her bloodstream and monitored them as they regulated, returning her back to her normal state of being. Finally, she seemed content to lie there in my arms, and I thought she'd fallen asleep when she suddenly sat straight up in the bed.

"Dear God! How could I not have seen this coming?" Bella wailed.

**~*Jasper's POV*~**

There are moments in one's existence that are indescribable. Being immortal sounds so romantic to some, so permanent, so awesome. To those of us who _have_ immortality, it can be incredibly tedious and, at times, downright scary. It might seem funny to hear one of us talk about immortality being a scary prospect, but just imagine forever stretching before you; no matter what happens around you, no matter what the state of the world, you will always just be exactly as you are _at this very moment_. Nothing changes in your physiology; your hair remains the same, your skin remains unlined, everyone around you experiences the cycles of birth, life and death while you simply... remain.

The best thing about this life is sharing it with loved ones. So many vampires are simply living a nomadic existence, feeding off the blood of innocents with no real purpose. For those of us who have become 'civilized' the world can be our oyster. My Alice has been my reason for being; she saved me from a horrific existence as one of those lone nomads. All I knew before Alice was death, destruction and hate—pure, raw emotion teased and ripped out of me through my empathic gift. Empaths can go in different directions, much like the imagery depicted by the Pisces symbolism of the fish swimming both upstream and down; they can be nurturing and caring, helpful even, or in the converse can cause great fear, outrage, anger and despair to rise in others. There was a time I toyed with the feelings of others, inciting those around me to experience extreme negative emotions without the proper tools to cope with them. It was a darker side of my personality that was best put to bed; it was far too easy to sink down into the mire with them, thus creating a perpetual descent into the darkness.

As I sat in the private auction room watching my wife work the crowd like a pro, I was feeling on top of the world. I sat in the back row, not really intending to buy any of the pieces being auctioned, unless one in particular caught my eye. Bella's beautiful art went for what humans would consider to be an obscene amount of money. The excitement around the room bolstered my good feelings further, until I was almost high with the anticipation.

After several pieces were auctioned off, someone came up onto the dais to whisper in Alice's ear; of course, with my enhanced hearing, I heard every word.

"Ms. Cullen, there's an issue with one of the pieces, and your assistant is waiting to speak with you. Jeanine will direct you, and Mr. Brant said he'll take over the auction until you return."

Alice nodded her dark head and then exited to her right. Just before she moved out of sight, I saw her glance over and wink my way, although she hadn't been told I was in the room as far as I knew. Maybe her visions were working again since we were away from the wolves.

The auction continued, lulling me into a state of boredom, until I felt the strongest tug I'd ever felt in my chest—as though it was literally being ripped open. I had to shove a fist in my mouth to stop myself from yelling out. Two sets of emotions seemed to meet inside me, swirling around and mingling until they became one—one giant ball of searing pain. If I could cry tears, they would have been streaming down my face; the impending loss of love, a bond so strong that one could not exist without the other, hit me in the solar plexus. _Edward and Bella._ It had to be. One set of emotions were human, the other of a vampire about to lose his mate—completely out of his mind with grief and loss—already plotting a way to die with his lover.

"Are you okay, sir? You seem sick; can I get you something?" The man next to me had noticed me hunched over in agony.

"I'll be fine, thanks."

I desperately wanted to leave the room, but I was torn over waiting for Alice. I had no idea how close Edward and Bella were, but I knew I couldn't function with the weight of both their emotions doubling me over in pain.

Bella's emotions reached a crescendo very suddenly; a mixture of horror, regret, intense love, sorrow and, finally, acceptance. Just as abruptly, Bella's emotions winked out like a collapsed star, and I feared that the battle was already over. Edward's grief, on the other hand, ratcheted up to the point that I had to jam my fist harder against my mouth so I wouldn't cry out in the almost silent room. Usually, I could only pick up the emotions of those in my immediate proximity, but their emotions were so intense they reached out to me from wherever they were.

Edward's emotions suddenly quieted, and my own fear rose up inside me. As soon as I was able, I made my way to the exit and told the security guard I had to leave on an urgent matter. He looked at me strangely, as if wondering how someone who was incommunicado suddenly decides there's an emergency, but didn't comment as he escorted me back to the main gallery doors.

The show was still in full swing, guests mingling about, drinking champagne and admiring the pieces of Bella's artwork that had not been removed for the private auction. The overall feel of the room was content; many people were on their way to a nice buzz from the alcohol, and everyone seemed to be truly enjoying the art on display. I sensed no feelings of anxiety in the room, but I also didn't see anyone I knew.

A few minutes later, while I was still contemplating my next move, Paul and Embry came in the front door looking rather ruffled. I headed their way, and when they spotted me, they looked relieved.

"Paul, Embry...has something happened?"

"I'll say!" Embry exclaimed.

"We should talk privately." Paul gave me a look that caused me to agree without hesitation.

We found a small alcove that led to a smaller gallery that wasn't currently in use and stood in the shadows. Thankfully, we were all able to speak quietly enough that no humans would hear us.

"What's happened?"

"Shit, man! That fucking redhead threw Bella off the roof!" Paul burst out in a heated whisper.

"What? Is she...Edward?"

Embry cut in. "Miraculously, they're both okay. I don't know how they did it, man; it was like something out of a cartoon. Edward dove off the roof after Bella, plowed into the sidewalk and back up, catching her, but he didn't have enough time to stop her fall without breaking her in half. So, Emmett comes running into the side of Edward and pulls him and Bella down into a home run slide! Emmett's clothes were burned right off the back of him! Holy shit; his ass was hanging out. It was the most amazing rescue ever."

To say I was amazed by their story was an understatement; then again, I knew that Edward would do anything to save Bella, and Emmett—well, he was always up for helping out those he cared about. Relief flooded through me, and I wondered if Alice had 'seen' any of this.

"Where are they now?"

"Sam and Quil escorted Edward, Bella and Emmett home just to make sure nobody else tried to attack them. Jacob brought Angela home because she fainted, and Rosalie was right behind us...not sure where she went off to," Paul answered. "We're going to hang out here until all of you are ready to go just to be sure there are no more surprises."

"Thanks, guys. We really appreciate all your help."

My nerves had settled down now that I knew everyone was safe, and I mingled about the room waiting for Alice to be finished with the auction. After a while, Rosalie stalked in the front door, heading straight for me. Her emotions were off-the-charts angry, her eyebrows scrunched in annoyance.

"Rose?"

"Damn it! That redheaded bitch got away from me," Rosalie huffed. "I almost had her! If it wasn't for this stupid dress, I might have caught her. She's good at evading though, I'll give that to her."

"You almost caught the vampire that threw Bella off the roof? Where did she go?"

"Yeah. I chased the bitch right down to the marina, but she took off into the water, and I couldn't see which direction she went in the dense fog. There were some people coming off a boat, and I didn't think it would be wise for someone to see me plundering around trying to catch her scent, so I gave up and came back here."

As the evening was winding down, I wondered how long it would take Alice to come out of the private auction area; the rest of the participants of the auction made their way out through the security door in small clusters over the course of an hour. Once the procession dried up, I approached the security guard who radioed back to someone.

"Yeah, Tim, someone here is looking for Ms. Cullen."

"She's probably still settling up with Mr. Brant. It might be a while," came the crackly response. The security guard shrugged his shoulders at me.

A short time later, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_**Text Message from Alice:**_

**I'm just about finished here. Meet me down by the marina—be prepared for anything. :-) I love you!**

I smiled to myself. What was my little pixie up to? Whatever it was, I had a hunch it _didn't_ include an audience, so I thanked Paul and Embry again, suggesting they take off since Alice was delayed. I told Rose about Alice's message, and she smiled knowingly, telling me she'd see me...tomorrow sometime.

With a healthy dose of anticipation, I headed down to the marina to meet my love.

**~*Edward's POV*~**

It took me a while to calm Bella down enough so she was coherent. She was distraught over the fact that her gift didn't warn her of tonight's events, angry that she'd dismissed her dream, when what happened mirrored it almost exactly.

"Bella, sweetheart, I know you're upset, but no harm was done." I tried to soothe her anxiety.

"I know, Edward, but this could have been a disaster! I should have been able to figure this out—I never should have allowed Alice to talk me into going to the show. What if someone _had_ gotten hurt?" Bella's brow scrunched up, and despite the seriousness of the situation, I found her incredibly cute.

"Shh...let's not do this, Love. I just want to rejoice in the fact that you're here with me in one piece. I still can't believe it." I stroked her cheek reverently. She would never know just how close we both came to dying tonight, and I didn't want to waste a precious moment of our time together living in the past.

Bella sighed, her heart rate slowing to a normal rhythm. "You're right, Edward. I'm so thankful that I'm here with you—that I can touch you and hold you. The worst part of tonight wasn't the threat of dying; it was the thought of never being with you again, of never looking into your beautiful eyes or making love to you—of not being yours forever." Tears filled her eyes.

I pulled her down to the bed with me, hugging her to my chest, and held her tight. "It's okay, Bella. We're together, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise," I whispered.

Bella's hands found their way into the chaotic mess of my hair, her fingers fisting it hard, as she crashed her lips into mine. Her soft, warm lips probed hungrily at my cool, unyielding ones, and she pressed her body as close to mine as humanly possible—in fact, she let out a whimper of frustration at her inability to get closer as she pushed harder against me. It almost seemed as though she wanted to crawl inside me, which was just fine with me; I could fully understand the sentiments after the events of the evening. As our lips glided together, I felt her warm, wet tongue drag across my bottom lip, and I groaned. "Bella..." I warned.

Trailing warm kisses up to my ear, she whispered, "You promised to peel this dress off me tonight, Edward."

In a split second, I almost forget about the horror we'd just been through as my pants grew tight in response to her reminder, but another part of me remembered all too well the trauma she'd been through just a short while ago. "Bella, this isn't the time for this."

"Isn't it? We could have lost each other forever tonight! I thought it was all over. Love me, Edward." Bella's soft brown, doe eyes met mine beseechingly.

And she was right—we could have lost our chance at a future tonight. We came so close to complete and utter destruction. Why shouldn't we make love? Would there be a _better_ time to celebrate our love? With a soft growl, I slipped the dress from her shoulders, kissing my way across her bare skin. The taste of her beneath my lips, while always exquisite, was especially cherished; seeing my ring on her finger was a promise of love without end. Coming so close to the loss of my mate made her all the more precious to me—so precious that I was in almost physical pain as I ran my fingers over her creamy skin, as I slid her dress down, exposing her beautiful body to my adoring eyes. My movements were deliberately slow and reverent as I drank in every detail of Bella, every nuance of her soft curves, every sigh that passed through her lips as my hands roamed over her body.

Sliding the dress down further, exposing her breasts and stomach, I trailed kisses and gentle touches behind. Kneeling alongside her, I peeled her dress the rest of the way off, leaving her in the blue thong, black thigh highs and black heels. Bella's eyes met mine, widening slightly at what they must have seen there, but my hunger had nothing to do with her blood tonight; I just wanted to consume her body in a sensual way.

"So beautiful," I whispered, lifting one of her legs and placing my lips on the edge of her instep. Leaving the shoes on, I nipped my lips up her leg slowly, my eyes never leaving hers. I could hear her indrawn breath and the staccato beat of her heart as it sped up. Her lips parted slightly, her soft pink tongue sweeping out to lick them unconsciously. The scent of her arousal wafted over to me and hit its peak as I reached the apex of her thighs. She stopped breathing in anticipation, but I drew back and started the same path up her other leg with my lips. A small sound of protest issued from Bella, but she didn't say anything. By the time I finished my journey up her other leg, I was surrounded by the scent of her arousal, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't wait a second longer as I ripped the thong from her.

I circled the tip of my tongue around her sensitive nub, and Bella let out a whimper. "More, Edward." I wanted to please her, but after what we'd been through tonight—after what we'd almost lost—rushing things just wasn't on the menu. Increasing my pace slightly, I added two fingers, pumping them in and out slowly. She continued to release soft moans and whimpers, pressing her hips down in an attempt to gain more friction. It took a bit longer than usual, but the soft teasing drew the most intense orgasm from Bella that I'd ever witnessed from her. Very suddenly, her walls clamped down on my fingers, and she cried out, "Oh, my God, Edward! Oh..."

When the aftershocks subsided, I slid up her body, looking down into her eyes. "Was it worth waiting for, Bella?"

"Oh, yes. My God, Edward...you're talented in so much more than music." Bella smiled, still out of breath.

Licking some beads of sweat from her collar bone, I nuzzled my nose under her ear and then whispered, "Are you ready for more?"

"Very ready."

Our lips met hungrily, and Bella moaned when she tasted herself on my tongue. Her fingers were buried in my hair, and her heart was beating hard again. Pulling away for a few seconds, I undressed myself and then slid back between her legs.

"Bella, I love you. If I lost you tonight, I would have found a way to die, too. I can't live without you," I whispered against her sweet neck.

Bella's fingers found their way into my hair again. "Oh, Edward," she said softly. "I love you so much. I don't think I could survive without you, either." The scent of fresh tears was in the air.

"Don't cry, Bella. You'll never have to worry about living without me; I'll always be here to love and protect you."

Raising my head, I looked into her tear-filled eyes and entered her. We moved together slowly, sensually, taking our time and allowing the connection between us to build to a gradual crescendo. Bella fought to keep her eyes open as she fell over the edge, but they rolled back as she cried out. The sight and sound of her set off my own release, and I threw my head back from the force of the sensations rushing through me.

Afterward, we lay in each other's arms, and I stroked my fingers through her hair, placing soft kisses on the sensitive spot just behind her ear. She smiled, scratching her fingers lightly in the hair at the nape of my neck.

"You're just trying to make me purr, Bella."

"Maybe. Is it about to work?"

"Maybe."

Bella let out a throaty laugh. "Purr for me, you fierce vampire."

I gave in and purred.

**~*}{*~**

Several hours later, as Bella slept contentedly in my arms, and I continued to thank whoever was in charge up there for letting me keep her...I heard it.

It was a loud, braying sound—a painful, primal scream that was rapidly growing closer to our house. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett muttering, then Carlisle and Esme. About that time, Bella started to thrash in her sleep, speaking unintelligibly.

Unsure what to do, I decided to let the rest of my family investigate, unwilling to leave Bella alone after what happened earlier tonight. Slipping from beneath her body, which was draped over me, I moved silently to the window to see if I could see anything outside. The noise continued, and I tried to read the mind it came from, but it was so muddled and distraught that I got nothing but the screams.

Bella started to twist on the bed, some of her words becoming clearer, "Oh, no! I didn't know...I'm so sorry...my fault...my fault...forgive me..." Tears started streaming down her face, and I knelt beside the bed, wiping them away with the pads of my thumbs.

"Bella, it's just a dream, Love." I kissed her face gently.

Bella's hands gripped me hard, pulling me to her. "Edward! Edward, I need you!"

The screeching continued outside, and I could hear my family assembling by the front door, discussing how to address it. They slipped out the door silently, moving off in different directions and converging on the source of the sounds.

"Holy shit!" Rosalie cursed. "Jesus! Emmett! Get over here!"

"What the fuck?" Emmett joined her.

A few seconds later, I heard Esme. "Oh, dear God."

Finally, Carlisle, ever the cool-headed leader asked, "What's happened, son?" His words sounded calm, but I could hear the fear underlying his tone.

The worst part was what I _saw_ in all their thoughts—it caused me to stop short in shock and fear.

_Jasper._

At least it_ looked_ like Jasper, but he was feral and crazed—screaming like a madman and baying at the sky like an animal. He was injured, too; he had rips and tears in his skin that could only have come from other vampires—fresh wounds all over his torso and arms. The only garments left on his body were his pants; his shoes, socks, and shirt were all gone.

My family didn't know what to do with him. He didn't come after them, but he was so crazed, they feared he might at any moment.

_Edward! _Carlisle thought to me, knowing I could hear him. _What's going on in his mind? Is he going to attack?_

But when I tried to read Jasper, all I got was the same gibbering that was coming out of his mouth. There _were_ no rational thoughts in his mind right now.

"Carlisle, all I get is what you hear. Something's definitely wrong."

Deciding in favor of caution, Emmett tackled Jasper, bringing him down to the ground. "Sorry, Bro. We can't take any chances of anyone getting hurt." Jasper struggled mightily, still yelling and screaming, and Rosalie had to help Emmett hold him down.

Bella thrashed around on the bed, whimpering. "Jasper...oh, Jasper." Her voice was filled with sorrow.

"Where's Alice?" Esme asked.

Suddenly, Jasper found words again—at least one word.

"_Alice!"_ he cried out hoarsely. Then he just kept crying out over and over, "_My Alice! Oh, my Alice!"_

Bella jumped up out of her sleep, crying out, "ALICE!" Turning her head, her eyes met mine, and she put a hand up to cover her mouth. "Dear God, Edward. They were never after me at all—they wanted _Alice_ all along!"

**~*}{*~**

**A/N: So...how many of you were surprised? Most of you, I suspect. I've known all along it was going to be Alice, but I tried to be careful not to drop too many hints. Almost everyone assumed it would be Bella they were after.**

**I need another cig after that chapter...poor Jasper.**

**A reminder that the info for the FreeWriters one-shot contest that I'm running with Keye and Sandy is on my profile! We are accepting one-shots until October 20****th****, and the theme is 'Unlikely Pairings.' We need readers to vote, too, so come on out and join us! A new theme will be announced when this contest is over, so if you missed out on the deadline for this one, you have a chance at the next unique theme.**

**I've also added a section on my profile for outtakes from 'I Want It Painted Black.' Jack the Dom now has his own playroom...come check it out. One of my readers and fellow awesome author, TwilightGuru09, will be working on a D/s one-shot featuring Rose and Emmett which is guaranteed to generate some heat! So, put Jack's playroom on your alerts if you're interested in reading. I'll likely be adding some of Izzy's early sessions with Jack to this section, as well. Yum.**

**I'll be participating in the Fandom for Preemies for the March of Dimes compilation. I'm writing an outtake from IWIPB from Edward's POV. Reviewers of IWIPB will be offered the link to the outtake, and everyone else will have to donate to the cause to receive it. Link will be put up on my profile after October 21****st**** when I have the full information. This outtake **_**will not**_** be posted on any of my fanfic pages.**


	35. Chapter 34 AGONY

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with me during this busy time as I try to juggle many balls in the air at once... my readers ROCK!**

**This chapter has a tissue/heartfail alert. You've been warned.**

**Love and hugs to my pre-readers, Keye and Sandy, who help keep me as sane as I get, LOL.**

**Thanks to my beta, Jess (jkane180), for being so super-freakin' fast and awesome!**

**Chapter 34**

**~AGONY~**

_**I believe in joy, but I believe in the flip-side, agony**__ ~ Mercedes McCambridge_

_}{_

**Suggested Song: Down in a Hole ~ Alice in Chains**

**Excerpt from: Down in a Hole**_ ~ Alice in Chains_

_**Bury me softly in this womb  
Oh I want to be inside of you  
I give this part of me for you  
Oh I want to be inside of you  
Sand rains down and here I sit  
Holding rare flowers (oh I want to be inside of you)  
In a tomb...in bloom  
Oh I want to be inside...**_

_**Down in a hole, feelin' so small  
Down in a hole, losin' my soul  
Down in a hole, feelin' so small  
Down in a hole, outta control  
Id like to fly but my  
Wings have been so denied...**_

_**~Previously~**_

_Deciding in favor of caution, Emmett tackled Jasper, bringing him down to the ground._

_"Sorry, Bro. We can't take any chances of anyone getting hurt." Jasper struggled mightily, still yelling and screaming, and Rosalie had to help Emmett hold him down._

_Bella thrashed around on the bed, whimpering. "Jasper...oh, Jasper." Her voice was filled with sorrow._

_"Where's Alice?" Esme asked._

_Suddenly, Jasper found words again—at least one word._

"Alice!"_ he cried out hoarsely. Then he just kept crying out over and over, _"My Alice! Oh, my Alice!"

_Bella jumped up out of her sleep, crying out, "ALICE!" Turning her head, her eyes met mine, and she put a hand up to cover her mouth. "Dear God, Edward. They were never after me at all—they wanted _Alice_ all along!"_

**}{**

**~*Edward's POV*~**

As I watched from the window of my bedroom, I could see my family rallying around Jasper, trying desperately to comfort him. None of them knew what to say or do as he continued to moan Alice's name.

Bella started sobbing on the bed, and I turned back, sinking down to my knees. "Bella, we'll deal with this—whatever it is. I'm going to go outside to Jasper to see if I can help. Will you be okay here for a few minutes?"

"Yes." Bella nodded, her eyes haunted. "Go to Jasper; he needs you."

By the time I got outside, Jasper was sitting on the ground rocking himself back and forth. He was still out of it but seemed a bit calmer, and he was no longer screaming. As I came out the front door, I looked over to Carlisle. He looked grim, and I caught his gaze, raising my eyebrows in question.

_He's really distraught, Edward. I've never seen him like this—ever. He's calmed a great deal since he got here, but I'm still worried. Can you pick up any coherent thoughts from him yet?_

Moving over to Jasper, I crouched down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He immediately snarled at me, pulling away and snapping his body up into a fighting stance.

"Whoa, Jasper! It's me... Edward."

Jasper bared his teeth, stepping back a few paces before looking into my face. When his eyes met mine, they were black as pitch, but a faint sense of recognition seemed to wash over them.

_Edward... Edward... my...brother?_

"Yes, Jasper, I'm your brother. I'm Edward, and nobody here is going to hurt you." I stepped back a few feet to let him know I wasn't being aggressive toward him, and his body seemed to relax a bit. Jasper continued to eye us warily, and his mind was still disjointed.

_AliceAliceAliceAlice... need you need you need you… _

"Jasper, can you tell us anything?" I asked softly.

Jasper flinched when I spoke, stumbling back away from us, and we allowed him the space.

_AliceAliceAlice... it can't be true... I think I'm dying…_

We all stood there, trying to appear non-confrontational and giving Jasper a wide berth so he didn't feel threatened. Emmett hugged Rosalie to him, and Carlisle edged closer to Esme. After almost losing Bella tonight, I felt I was the one that could best relate to Jasper, so I stayed close, while still giving him some breathing room. The absence of emotion coming from him worried me—his current level of agitation should have had us all on our knees, but he was like a black hole of nothingness.

"We're here for you, Jasper. Whatever you need; whenever you're ready to tell us what happened, okay?"

_My family is here... this is my family... they would never hurt me—not like those BASTARDS! Oh, God. Oh, God. My Alice. HER... does __**she**__ know?_

As his thoughts bumbled along, I wasn't listening that carefully to the rambling, or I might have caught that last thought and stopped him. I didn't hear Bella come out of the house at first, didn't see her standing on the front porch with tears in her eyes as her body shook, since I was so intent on watching Jasper's movements.

No, I saw it through Jasper's eyes as he took off like a shot... Just as he reached my Bella, he pushed her up against the wall of the house, his face buried in her neck.

"_No!_ What the fuck are you doing, Jasper? _ Get off her!_" I roared as I flew after him.

Bella screamed in pain, flailing her arms and struggling against him, but he held her flush against the wall. As I got to the porch, Jasper growled at me, long and deep.

_Stay back, Edward._

"Jasper, what are you doing? Let her go, or I'll tear you to pieces!" A deep, snarling, answering growl ripped from my chest.

The rest of my family caught up to us, flanking me. Bella screamed again, and my body twitched toward the sound—every nerve-ending inside me straining—and I was unsure what to do. If I chose to pull Jasper from her, she might be killed in the process; she was so vulnerable and breakable. I snarled again.

_Edward, try to remain calm. There's no smell of blood, is there, son? _The thought came from Carlisle.

He was right; despite the fact that Jasper's face was buried in Bella's neck, there was no scent of blood in the air—just tears and adrenaline.

"NOOOOOOO!" Bella shrieked, and then her body went limp in Jasper's arms.

_Bella, Bella, help me. You're my only hope, Bella. _The thoughts came from Jasper's mind, but all that came from his mouth was a bunch of gibbering.

"Jasper, give her to me!" I demanded. "What have you done to her?"

Ignoring my demands, he took off running with Bella in his arms.

All of us followed on his heels, and his mind was just a jumble of thoughts—he had no real plan in his mind that I could discern. For some reason, he was fixated on Bella, pinning his hopes on her. Heading into the trees, he kept running with Bella thrown over his shoulder. I was struck by the irony that after all I'd been through tonight it might be someone in my own family that would rip Bella from my life. I didn't dare try to stop him for fear that he would break Bella in half in his crazed state.

Eventually, Jasper climbed up a tree, sitting on a high branch. I reached the base of the tree a few seconds later, and he growled at me.

_Stay away! _Jasper snarled in his thoughts.

Falling to my knees at the base of the tree, I begged him, "Please, Jasper. Don't hurt Bella—she's all I have. I nearly lost her tonight...don't do this." Shaking fingers jammed into my hair as dry sobs heaved out of me.

There was no response from Jasper; he'd fallen back into his thought-gibberish about Alice, repeating her name over and over like a mantra.

The rest of my family stood behind me for support, but they knew there was nothing to be done but wait and hope Jasper regained his senses before he harmed Bella. Even Carlisle, who I'd rarely seen flustered, was speechless.

And so we waited.

Eventually, Bella swam slowly back to consciousness. I could hear her heart rate change, and she opened her eyes, looking up into Jasper's black stare with a gasp.

"Jasper? What's happening?" Bella asked in a frightened whisper.

He didn't answer, but his mind-gibberish started up again, and even my vampire mind couldn't follow where it went. Bella's heart raced in her chest, and she covered her ears, letting out a piercing scream.

"Oh! No! NoNoNoNoNo! Stop! Please, Jasper! My head is going to explode!" Bella's body went rigid in his arms, and she started sobbing.

Springing to my feet, I growled in frustration. "What are you_ doing _to her?" I yelled up.

"Jasper! Please... you have to stop this!" Bella screamed again.

Carlisle stepped forward then. "Jasper, son, you're going to kill her. Whatever you're doing—if you don't stop soon—her heart won't be able to withstand it."

For the first time, something seemed to get through the wall of nothingness around Jasper.

_Kill Bella? NoNoNo... don't want to kill Bella... need her…_

Jasper looked down at me, a dawning horror and sorrow in his eyes.

_SorrySorrySorry... never hurt Bella... NEVER!_

Jasper leaped from the tree, landing next to me; Bella was still in his arms, crying softly, hands clapped over her ears.

"E-Edward..." Jasper's voice broke. "Sorry. Forgive me." It was the first time he'd spoken anything close to coherent since he'd arrived.

He held Bella out to me, transferring her into my trembling arms, and I crushed her against my body with a relieved sob. "Bella, my Bella. Are you all right?"

Bella continued to keen, although her body seemed to relax into me, and her hands reached for my face, taking it between them. She kept her eyes closed but explored my face with trembling fingers, as if trying to memorize it. "Edward," she sighed, curling into me, sobs quieting.

Jasper sat down hard, leaning against the tree, head in his hands.

_AliceAliceAliceAliceAlice_

Bella's hands went back to her ears, her cries increasing. "The pain; the pain!" she wailed.

"Where does it hurt, love? What can I do?"

"Inside me... inside me! So much _agony_!" Bella arched her back, and I had to tighten my grip so she didn't slip from my arms.

"Jasper, what the hell did you do to her?" I snapped.

"Edward!" Bella cried out. "Get me away from him, please! I can feel all of it—I can't bear it!"

Sudden understanding dawned on me; somehow Jasper had connected all his emotions to Bella. The reason _we_ felt nothing from him was because _she_ was absorbing it all! A human couldn't withstand that for long.

"Carlisle, she's absorbing Jasper's emotions. I have to get her away from here," I called out.

Jasper snarled, glaring up at me with coal black eyes. "NO! I _NEED_ HER!"

It took all four of my remaining family members to restrain him as I ran Bella away from there, and I could hear him snarling and braying for miles around as we traveled swiftly through the forest. I wasn't sure where to go, and I soon found myself at the border of the Quileute treaty line with Bella passed out in my arms.

"JACOB BLACK!" I yelled out as loud as I could.

A few minutes later, Sam and Jacob showed up in their wolf forms, paws thundering on the ground.

_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?_

_EDWARD, WHAT'S GOING ON?_

"Please... I don't know where to go right now. I need a place to bring Bella—a safe place. I have to come, too; I _won't _be separated from her." I hugged Bella closer to me.

The two wolves looked at each other in shock. They disappeared into the trees and came out in their human forms.

"Edward, what the hell?" Jacob yelled, agitated.

"Are you asking us to allow you on _our_ land?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," I answered simply.

Sam looked at me in an appraising manner. "I know you'd never ask if it wasn't important. Come with us; you can explain once Bella's safe. How about your place, Jacob?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, let's take her to my place."

I followed behind Jacob with Sam at my back. Every so often, Jacob would sneak a concerned glance our way, but he remained silent. His thoughts, however, were not so silent.

_What the hell happened to them? Edward looks scared, and that makes me nervous. Why isn't Bella conscious? Did those leeches come back and try to kidnap Bella—but if that was the case, why doesn't he think a safe place is with his family?_

Sam's mind was a bit quieter, but he was extremely curious as well.

Bella whimpered softly a few times, but she didn't regain consciousness. In a way, I was glad of that, because I knew her mind must need a break if she'd been connected to Jasper's emotions all that time. There just wasn't any data available on something like this, and I wondered if there would be any permanent damage to her psyche.

When we reached Jacob's house, Angela was leaning in the doorway shielding her eyes from the glare of the morning sun. When she finally registered that I was walking behind Jacob carrying Bella in my arms, she cried out, her heart rate soaring. "Bella? Oh, my God. What happened, Edward?" Angela ran down the front walk to meet us.

Jacob grabbed Angela up in his arms before she could reach me. "No, baby, not out here. We need to get Bella comfortable, and then we can talk."

Jacob directed me to a guest room, and I lay Bella on the bed gently, but when I tried to let her go, she grabbed onto me tightly, even in her unconscious state. I lowered myself to the bed beside her, and she turned to me like a flower seeking the sun, her arms and legs wrapping round my body with a soft sigh.

"You want to explain what this is?" Jacob gestured toward Bella and me. "Is she hurt? Why would you come... to us?"

Angela trembled against Jacob's side, her eyes wide with fear, while Sam stood just inside the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I – I don't know the whole story. It appears that Alice is missing, and Jasper has gone off the deep end over it." I hesitated a moment and then explained what happened back at the house. "... And so I came here because I knew you would protect Bella like one of your own. I don't _know_ what the threat is yet. Jasper was making no sense at all, and I couldn't read anything coherent in his mind. The only thought in me was to get Bella somewhere safe, and... my feet brought me to you."

A shocked silence descended over the room and the minds in it. For the first time since this whole thing started, I had time to think a little bit, and I found it interesting that when Bella was in the greatest danger, and everything was up in the air, I brought her to La Push. I also discovered that I had no regret over my spur of the moment decision—I still thought it was a sound one.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Edward," Sam said. "It speaks to the progress we've made that you would trust us to protect what matters most to you in this world."

"I do, Sam. I know we're supposed to be enemies, but I trust you. I don't think Jasper would dare cross the treaty line, and my family has custody of him now anyway. Until we know what really took place, we have no way of gauging if any of those vampires will be coming after us—or after Bella. I _do_ trust you to protect Bella, but I _can't_ be separated from her. I know me being on your land is a problem -"

Our conversation was interrupted by a loud banging on the front door.

"Jacob! Sam! What the fuck is going on in there? Why is there a leech on our land?"

_Paul._

Sam excused himself, and Jacob followed closely behind. I could see through their eyes as they opened the front door and pushed Paul back, who had Quil and Embry in tow, so they could all stand on the small porch. Paul's nostrils flared, and his body trembled with anger.

"What the fuck?" Paul demanded. "Why is there a leech on our land, and why isn't there a stinking bonfire filled with purple smoke yet?"

Sam strolled slowly over to Paul, arms crossed, and said quietly, "Paul, you forget your place. I don't owe you any explanations about the decisions I make. You, on the other hand, will answer to me for your behavior."

Paul's eyebrows went up, and the air rushing in and out of his nose came faster and faster as he tried to maintain control. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're going to allow a fucking bloodsucker to taint our ground, and you don't think you owe us an explanation?"

"No, I don't. When I have more information to share, then I'll call a pack meeting. _You_ don't get to decide what happens when. Now, go home."

"Yes, _sir_," Paul sneered, turning away and leaping over the porch railing into the yard.

Sam looked over at Quil and Embry. "Any issues?"

"Nah." Quil waved his hand.

"Nope." Embry looked down at the ground.

"Quil, go tell the elders I need to meet with them as soon as possible," Sam instructed.

After Paul, Quil and Embry left, Sam turned to face Jacob.

"What's your take on this?" he murmured.

"Paul's an asshole," Jacob deadpanned, arms crossed over his massive chest. "Not only that... Paul's going to cause trouble if he can. If there's any way to get around you, he'll do it. You know this, right?"

Sam sighed heavily. "Yes."

"Put someone on him, Sam. Don't leave him to his own devices."

"That's a good idea, Jake. Now, when I asked your take... I meant about Cullen."

It was Jacob's turn to sigh. "Look, Sam, I know leeches aren't supposed to be on our land, but Edward's a good guy. Shit, I never thought I'd hear myself saying that—it's true though—he loves Bella, and you saw what he did tonight to save her! This is _Bella_ we're talking about; she's like family here. We_ have _to convince the elders to allow it. If I was asked to be separated from Angela, I'd go crazy. The last thing we need is to put Bella in jeopardy because we refuse them."

"You make a good case, Jacob. I want you to speak for the pack with the council."

"Me?"

"You."

I smiled at the thought that Jacob was starting to trust me and that he was willing to defend me. He was a good man.

"What are you grinning about?" Angela whispered. I'd forgotten she was in the room.

"Irony."

"Is Bella going to be o-okay?" Angela came closer to the bed, kneeling on the floor by Bella's side.

"God, I hope so, Angela. I'm frightened for her. We found it odd that Jasper was in so much pain, yet was so emotionally absent, until we realized that somehow he was focusing it all onto Bella. We just have to wait until she wakes up."

Angela sniffled, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. She took Bella's hand. "Bells, you're my best friend, and I love you. You did everything to help me when I was in my coma. I don't know if there is anything I can do for you now, but I hope you can hear me, and you know that I'm here for you. Edward is by your side, holding you tight, honey. He loves you so much. Jacob even allowed him into our house! Can you imagine that? They're making so much progress. Please wake up -" Then she couldn't talk anymore as the tears fell harder, and she let her head drop onto their joined hands.

"Angela, try not to get yourself too worked up. I'll do _anything_ to make sure Bella is okay. I think her body probably just needs a break; she went through a lot of trauma tonight. You both did," I said softly.

"You're so good for her, Edward. I hope someday you and Jacob can be friends."

At that moment, Jacob strolled into the room, his hands tucked in the pockets of his hoodie. He glanced over at his imprint with unabashed love in his eyes and a twinkle of amusement.

"It could happen, baby. Stranger things have." Jacob smiled, raising an eyebrow my way.

"Thank you, Jacob." I smiled faintly, unable to muster up more until I knew that Bella was okay.

"Whatever... what was I gonna do? Kick you guys to the curb?" Jacob waved his hand dismissively.

"Did you forget that I can read minds, Jacob? I heard the whole exchange out there on the porch. Thank you."

Jacob ducked his head. "You're still not on my Christmas card list, Cullen, so don't get too cozy, huh?"

"Agreed." I smirked.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Bella was right! Males of all species are the same—universal stubborn mules!"

Jacob laughed out loud. He moved to her side of the bed and held his hand out to help her to her feet. He enveloped her in his arms with a sigh.

_Thank God I have Angela with me in one piece. If I didn't, I don't know what I would do. Bella just has to be okay after all that she's been through already. Please._

"Listen, Ang, I have to go talk to the elders about Edward and Bella. I'll be back as soon as I can. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah; I have Edward here with me." Angela smiled up at Jacob. He kissed her softly on the lips before leaving, and I felt my heart clench painfully—God, how I wanted Bella to open her beautiful eyes.

**~*Jasper's POV*~**

The pain was unbearable. Unspeakable. My mind broke into thousands of tiny little shards of glass, and as I tried to fit it back together, their sharpened edges dug into the already open, festering wound. In human terms, what I was feeling was probably like having your skin ripped off and the nerves exposed. Speech left me; reason left me; all coherency was gone. My memory was spotty at best, and although humans were subject to those types of reactions to trauma, vampires were not as far as I was aware.

I lay on my back with Emmett sitting on my chest, staring up at the clear blue sky, fluffy white clouds gently suspended here and there like giant cotton balls. To the average eye, it looked like a beautiful day, but my nerves were exposed—the pain traveling into every crevice of my body even as the pain I already held inside fought to get out—leaving me with a feeling that I might implode at any time. A fair amount of _this _is what I was sharing with Bella earlier. I cringed at the thought.

My eyes slipped closed as a fresh wave of pain hit me, and an involuntary growl rumbled in my chest. Flashes of the events of earlier tonight started flickering before me rapidly, and I wasn't even sure in which order they belonged. Not that it mattered; the end result was the same—Alice was gone. I winced as I thought her name, my raw nerve endings scraped by a fresh splinter of glass.

"OH!" I moaned. "Mmmmmmmm..." My lean, wiry body writhed and struggled beneath Emmett's considerable bulk.

Emmett peered down into my face, concern marring his typically light-hearted features. "Jazz? What's up, man? You feeling any better yet?"

"It comes and goes in waves," I answered between gritted teeth.

Emmett nodded his big head sympathetically. "How about your memory? Anything yet?"

"Just snatches. Every time I get close to something, the pain gets worse."

"Shit."

Emmett was still sitting on top of me so I wouldn't go after Bella. I could appreciate the sentiment after the way I'd behaved earlier—I'd never been so out of control of myself before—and I couldn't guarantee that feeling wouldn't come over me again.

So I tried to relax into the images that were flitting at the periphery of my mind because I needed to find a way to help Alice. A larger memory hit me suddenly...

_ALICE! Oh, Alice! _

_Her dark head thrashing back and forth as they held her, one grasping each arm, and my little spitfire struggled mightily, small as she was._

"_Jasper! Jasper!" she shrieked when she saw me; saw that more of them had me in their clutches. "NO! Let him go!"_

_A cruel laughter rolled out of the fog. "If you want to see your precious Jasper again, you'll do as we say, little one."_

_Alice stopped her struggles, defeated, the look on her face resigned as she allowed them to lead her away. Turning her head back, she mouthed, "Love you."_

_I closed my eyes, already plotting how to get her back, to follow them after they let me go. But it was not to be..._

"_Rip him up and burn the pieces. She's never coming home, and we don't need him trying to follow and play hero."_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Emmett! Emmett, they were going to kill me!"

Emmett gazed down at my bare chest and arms, noting the fresh vampire bites. "No shit?" His voice held more than a little sarcasm.

"No, I remember something! They were holding Alice, and they convinced her to go with them because she thought they were going to let me go. After she was out of earshot, one of them gave the order to tear me apart and burn the pieces."

There was a chorus of hisses from my family members as they overheard my exchange with Emmett.

"What the fuck?" Rosalie swore. "What do they want with Alice? Do you have any idea who they are?"

"Her gift." The whispered answer came from Carlisle, and he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"The Volturi?" Esme questioned.

"No, this was far too violent for them—too sloppy." Carlisle shook his head.

"Who then?" I lifted my head from the ground for the first time. "If they want her gift... they won't kill her, right? It means we have a chance..."

"Yes, son. I suspect they think Alice's gift can get them something they seek. I just wish we had some idea who they are."

"Bella," I whispered. "Bella has visions." Which led back around to the reason I'd run at Bella the way I had—as though she was a magnet—the pull so strong that nothing could stop me.

Carlisle looked uncomfortable, his eyes looking everywhere but at me. My empathic ability was all skewed right now; I was in so much continual pain that I couldn't discern anyone else's feelings. Having never realized just how much I relied on my gift until it failed me, I was at a serious disadvantage.

"Carlisle, where are Edward and Bella?"

"I can't answer that, son." Carlisle's face was grim. "Edward is with her, but he doesn't want anyone to know where they are right now. Bella is... still unconscious."

"Because of me?" A dawning horror was coming over me. My out of control emotions had honed in on Bella like a heat-seeking missile. When I saw her step out the door of our house, all I could think of was that she might be my only hope to find Alice... then my mind just went white-hot with need, and my memory of what happened after that was spotty at best.

Nobody answered.

"_Shit_. I did this to her. I didn't mean to. I would _never _hurt Bella!" I raked a hand through my tangle of curls. "Shit! Edward must hate me."

"Son, we know how much you love Bella. We know you didn't mean to hurt her, and Edward doesn't hate you."

"But I can't know where they are."

"No. Not until we're sure you have yourself under control, Jasper." Carlisle shook his head firmly.

"Can I... talk to Edward?"

"Why don't we wait a while? He's pretty agitated over Bella right now."

"You mean he's pissed at me." I scrunched my eyes closed. "Damn it! How could I have run at Bella like that?"

Emmett guffawed. "That ain't all you did, bro! Don't you remember?"

"What did I do?"

"C'mon, man! Growling at Edward... tossing Bella over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes... climbing a tree with her? Ringing any bells?"

My eyes flew open, searching Emmett's face to see if he was joking about any of this... any of it at all. But no; he was serious. I'd actually snatched Bella and took off running with her to climb a tree. _Jesus._

"What the hell—Edward's going to hurt me—he _should_ hurt me! Why am I not remembering this, Carlisle? Vampires don't suffer memory loss!"

"Son, you've had a traumatic experience. We still don't know what happened to you before you came to us tonight... how you got away from them. Besides, you're an empath, and that makes your reactions a bit different than the average vampire. I think it'll all come back to you in due time."

"Due time? _Due time?_ Alice might not have time!" I bucked my body, nearly throwing Emmett off me, my struggles gaining in intensity. I couldn't just lay here ruminating—I had to be out there finding my Alice. "ALICE! Mmmmmm..."

"Whoa! Pipe down, little brother." Emmett shifted his weight to hold me down more securely.

Carlisle crouched down beside us. "And this is exactly why you're not leaving our sight, Jasper. You're out of control, and you're not going to help Alice, or anyone else, like this."

I snarled, gnashing my teeth. On some level, I knew he was right. I hated it. "Please... how are we going to find her?"

"I'm not sure, son. We'll do our best. Perhaps Bella will be able to help if -" Carlisle halted his words.

"If?" I prompted.

"If she wakes up... if she's all there when she does. Jasper, you directed all your emotions into her—I'm not sure how much of that a human can withstand."

"So I may have turned Edward's mate into a _vegetable_? Holy fuck."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, okay? Bella's a strong young lady. If anyone can get through this, she can."

Right then and there, I decided to try my hardest not to fight against my family any further. I'd done quite enough damage for one day.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

When I heard Jasper's cries outside, my heart hurt. He was like my brother, and Alice was a sister to me. Quickly, I dressed myself in a pair of sweats and ran downstairs. When I opened the front door and stepped out on the porch, it was as though Jasper was expecting me—his eyes were on me almost before the door had closed. There's no way I could have seen his eyes from the distance he was from me, but I did nevertheless; they were black as tar and crazy with loss, hurt and confusion.

And then the strangest thing happened... I felt all of his emotions pouring into me, entering through every orifice—my mouth, nostrils, eyes, ears... hell, my very _pores_ began to absorb what he was putting out. Impossibly fast, he was on me, crushing me against the wall of the house, my feet dangling a few inches above the porch. I shrieked in pain—but not the pain of hitting the house because I didn't even notice that—it was the pain of Jasper's emotions which continued to pour into me, over me, on me, surrounding me in a cocoon of agony. I screamed, surprised I could even open my mouth under the pressure of all that was suffocating me.

Jasper's face was buried in my neck, and he was whispering something over and over again against my skin. I finally figured out that it was "Helpmehelpmehelpmehelpme..."

I barely registered Edward racing up behind Jasper and threatening to tear him to pieces. But Edward's eyes as he watched me flail and struggle—that I saw clearly—their usual golden depths black with anger, despair and indecision. I'm sure Edward knew it could kill me if he tried to pull Jasper off me, and he must have felt helpless to be right there and not be able to do anything.

I didn't have long to ponder this because Jasper threw me over his shoulder and took off running for the trees, and I lost consciousness.

When I came to, I was cradled in Jasper's arms. My eyes slid to the side, and I realized we were up in a tree!

"Jasper? What's happening?" I whispered.

There was no answer from him, but his emotions started pelting me again. Already raw from the first onslaught, it was so much more intense this time, and my heart started to race. I clapped my hands over my ears—a purely human, defensive posture that was absolutely useless because I wasn't 'hearing' anything—and my body went rigid in Jasper's arms. I screamed out, but I don't remember what I was saying at this point; I was on overload.

From a distance, I heard the voice of Edward—a velvet covered growl—he sounded beautiful, even when angry. "What are you_ doing _to her?"

I think I screamed again, but I can't be sure. And then a blissful blackness overtook me, and I was more than happy to sink into its murky depths...

~)(~

"_Bella..."_

_I wrinkled my nose and waved a hand, hoping whoever was calling my name would get the hint and go away._

"_Bella... open your eyes. It's BB, honey."_

_My eyes snapped open to find BB hovering over me with a concerned look marring her beautiful features. We were surrounded by inky darkness, and the only thing I was able to see was BB._

"_BB?" I croaked, my throat painfully dry._

"_Yes, it's me," she answered and then fell into a strange silence._

"_What is it, BB?"_

"_There are difficult times ahead, Bella." Her face was grim._

"_Why are we in the darkness? How come we aren't in the meadow?"_

_BB looked off into the distance for a moment before answering. "Bella, this was the only place I could reach you. We're deep inside your mind right now—you either weren't willing or able to meet me in the dream state."_

"_Because of Jasper?"_

"_I'm afraid so. Your human body isn't equipped to handle that much emotional current. Think of it like running too much electricity through an outlet in your house—it trips a breaker."_

"_So... I have a tripped breaker?"_

_A ghost of a smile played over BB's lips. "You could say that."_

"_Will I... come out of it?"_

"_Yes. I just don't know when. That depends on how long it takes your body to process it all. Edward is so worried about you, honey. He's holding you in his arms right now, praying for you to wake up."_

"_I wish I could let him know I'm okay!" I growled in frustration._

"_I know."_

_Suddenly, Alice came to mind. Could BB help? "Alice?" I questioned._

_BB sighed. "I can't tell you everything, Bella. Things are going to get tricky, and if I tell you too much... we could end up losing some of our family members permanently."_

"_Oh!" I gasped._

"_Please understand. I wish I could tell you the whole thing, but I promise to guide you as best I can. Pay close attention to your dreams and visions. Think about the past, too. If you play this right, you'll get Alice back. It's going to be close; I won't lie to you."_

"_In your future? Right now?" I asked._

"_Alice is safe." BB smiled. "Let's work together to keep it that way."_

"_But can't you tell me -"_

"_No." BB swiped a cool hand over my forehead. "Sleep now, sweet Bella. Your body needs to heal."_

_I drifted back into the darkness._

**~*}{*~**

**A/N: I'll be out back smoking a cig and sucking on Izzy's bottle of JD. Would love to hear your thoughts, theories and musings.**

**Join us at the FreeWriters One-Shot Contest which I'm running with my buds, Keye and Sandy. We're looking for readers and authors alike. Details on my profile.**

**There's also a poll up on my profile to see which of my one-shots you'd like to see continued... no promises. I might also put up a poll to see what outtakes you'd like to see in the future.**

**I'll be entering another contest that I just couldn't resist (I know, I know!) so stay tuned for that one-shot sometime in December. If anyone knows of a Twi-Anon support group... point me in that direction. This really is a sickness.**

**Reviewers get TEASED and sometimes end up with a special outtake!**


	36. Chapter 35 Spot's in Her Eyes

**A/N: Hello, awesome readers! I hope everyone's enjoying the holiday season. **

**Some more interesting revelations this chapter, but it will be a while before there is a resolution and reunion.**

**A sparkly Edward under the tree for my pre-readers, Keye and Sandy (The Enablers); you guys rock!**

**Thanks to my super-fast awesome beta, Jess (jkane180), who always manages to impress me with her speed and never complains when it looks like I was drunk or used a trained monkey when typing a chapter. Hehe. Best beta ever.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35**

**~Spot's in Her Eyes~**

**~*Alice*~**

Blackness surrounded me; I was dowsed in it, enshrouded in it, as it pressed upon me from everywhere at once. Vampires have excellent vision, but I couldn't see a thing; nothing of my physical location and _no_ visions. I'd lost track of all time—which was another non-existent occurrence for a vampire—we could normally tell you the time to within minutes and seconds; there was nothing _normal_ about what was happening to me.

Somewhere nearby, I could hear a slow but steady _drip...drip...drip_ as water leaked against stone. At first, the sound had been comforting because I was so sensory deprived that I welcomed anything, but soon it was grating on my nerves to the point I wanted to tear at my hair and claw my eyes out.

My sanity was hanging on by a slim thread of hope—the hope that Jasper was still alive. One of my captors, James—the cruel one with the evil chuckle—informed me that they'd torn Jasper limb from limb and burned him after they'd gained my cooperation. He said he didn't want Jasper coming after me because I was _never_ going back home. They continued to assure my good behavior by listing the names of the rest of my family members and threatening to slowly and painfully kill each one if I didn't do as instructed.

My chest clenched painfully whenever I allowed myself thoughts of Jasper. I longed for his soft, honeyed curls to bury my fingers in, the sexy drawl of his voice, his gentle, easy ways... the knack he had of always assuring me that everything would be all right. This was _so_ not fucking all right.

Over and over again, I relived the events leading up to my imprisonment, wondering if there was something I could have done differently. Due to the fact that the wolves were present, I was unable to rely on my visions, which rendered me off balance from the get go. I never realized just how much I relied on my gift until it was stripped away.

_Standing up on the dais, handling the auction of Bella's art, I was interrupted by one of the gallery employees. _ _"Ms. Cullen, there's an issue with one of the pieces, and your assistant is waiting to speak with you. Jeanine will direct you, and Mr. Brant said he'll take over the auction until you return."_

_I nodded, making my way over to where Jeanine was waiting for me. Before I left, I glanced over to where Jasper was sitting and winked. Nobody told me he was in the room, but I could feel him; our connection created an almost magnetic physical field, and I knew right where to look to find his golden eyes staring back at me. It was the last happy moment I had before the freak show started..._

_Jeanine brought me to a storage room near the back entrance of the gallery._

"_Why are we in here, Jeanine?"_

_She shrugged, appearing a bit confused herself. "I'm not sure, Ms. Cullen. I was instructed to bring you here to meet your assistant because there was an issue with one of the pieces. Perhaps it was damaged, and they're bringing it back here. Let me see what I can find out for you."_

"_Okay, thanks."_

_Still, I wasn't feeling that anything was wrong. Maybe I should have been more suspicious. Wandering around the room, I peered in the semi-darkness at all the crates and plastic-wrapped packages. This must be their shipping and receiving area; it was too messy for public viewing._

_A few minutes later, I hissed as the scent of a vampire wafted over to me. Wrenching the door open, I stalked into the hall, intending to get back to a public area, when I was grabbed and held by two burly vampires that rushed me from either side._

"_Hey! Let go of me!" I snarled._

_They laughed. "Feisty," one said to the other. They laughed again as I continued to struggle. Both of them were about six feet tall; the one who had spoken had greasy black hair pulled into a low pony-tail, a stringy length of which had come loose and was hanging over his forehead, and the other had neatly groomed, short blond hair._

_The blond leaned toward me. "Alice, you need to consider your options."_

_Ceasing my struggles, I looked up at him, tilting my head. "How do you know my name?"_

"_We know a lot about you, Alice. If you don't want Jasper, or the rest of your family, to end up dead, you'd better come quietly," he leered. His handsome face was twisted into a fiendish sneer, and I was taken aback by the pleasure he was taking in this. Turning my attention to the black haired one, I found another cruel face and knew I would receive no break from either of them._

"_Please don't hurt anyone. What is it you want? I'll give it to you if I have it!" I stamped my little foot in frustration._

"_You. Just you, and we already have you. Let's go!" dark hair growled at me._

_They led me out to the marina. The fog in the air created an eerie feeling, and even vampire vision couldn't completely cut through the swirling mist. We walked all the way out to the very last of the boat slips, and a dark figure strolled out of the gray dampness; I could tell from his swagger he was cocky and self-assured—most likely the leader of this band of hooligans._

"_Boys," he drawled in a low rumble, sounding extremely pleased. "Ah, our little one comes home to the fold. Welcome."_

_He came into view then; he was tall with a medium build, black trench coat, dark-wash jeans and steel-toed black boots. His sandy hair was pulled into a neat pony-tail at the nape of his neck, and he had a handsome, almost-boyish face, complete with full lips that turned up into a smug smile. I didn't need my powers to tell that he had the capacity to be cruel. With a start, I realized that my gift should be working again; we were far enough away from the wolves now, but I still saw nothing but a swirling black cloud whenever I tried to 'see.' _

_Glaring up at the newcomer, I spat with more confidence than I felt, "What do you want? Who are you?"_

"_I'm insulted, Mary Alice. You don't remember me?" he asked with a self-depreciating grin, pressing a hand to his chest and making a sad puppy-dog face, as though injured that I'd forgotten him._

"_I've never seen you before." I frowned. Had I? Vampires remembered everything, and he didn't seem familiar at all. Yet he knew my given name. A frisson of fear crept up my spine._

"_It'll come back eventually. I'm James, by the way. You'll be coming home with us, Mary Alice."_

"_No! Please let me go."_

"_Afraid that's not possible, sweetheart. You _will_ be coming with us. I need your gift."_

"_My gift isn't working right now." I had the absurd urge to stick my tongue out at him but, instead, allowed my lower lip to jut into a pout like a petulant child's._

"_I know." A smug smile spread across his face. "Would you like to know why?" he asked, moving in closer._

_Curiosity got the best of me, and I nodded._

_James walked right up to me, and I still didn't recognize him, although somehow I felt I should. Reaching into his shirt, he tugged out a silver chain and dangled it in the air. "This is why." On the chain was a pendant which looked like some kind of claw suspended in amber._

_Looking up at him in frustration, I huffed, "What the hell is that? You're telling me I can't see because of a claw stuck in some amber?"_

_Leaning in close to me, James ran a finger along my cheek and whispered, "Not just any claw, Mary Alice; a werewolf claw."_

_A werewolf claw! Jesus. That meant he knew the major weakness of my gift was werewolves. How could he possibly know that? Left speechless, I just stared up at him with wide eyes._

"_Cat got your tongue?" James purred._

"_How did you -"_

"_Oh, I got it from Spot." He waved his hand as if it was no problem to procure a werewolf claw._

"_Spot?" I asked, wrinkling my brow in confusion._

"_Yes, my dear. Spot is the... family pet, so to speak. I have an endless supply of claws since he heals so quickly."_

"_But how did you_ know_?" I persisted._

"_Can't give away all my secrets, now can I, Mary Alice?" He reached out and tapped me on the nose with his index finger. My eyes followed his movements in awe; he was very confident and seemed to know exactly what he was doing. For a few minutes, I forgot to be upset about my predicament, until he reached into my pocket and snatched my phone._

"_Hey!"_

"_You won't be needing this where you're going." He wiggled his eyebrows and then flipped my phone open and started going through my contacts. "Ah, here we go..." James' fingers flew over the keys for a moment, and then he snapped the phone closed, placing it in a hidden pocket in the lining of his trench._

"_What did you do?" I demanded._

_James whirled suddenly, his face coming within an inch of mine. "Don't push me too hard, Mary Alice. I'm trying to be patient with your incessant chatter, but we're done talking for now. Let's just wait for events to unfold, and then we can be on our way."_

_A moment later, the redheaded vampire from my visions skipped up to us. "Hey, lover! It's done." She laughed throatily then pulled James into a face-mashing kiss._

"_Good girl! Is she dead?" James asked._

"_I'm pretty sure she is, but I didn't hang around to find out. There were werewolves up there, too! Some blonde bimbo was chasing me for a while, but I managed to give her the slip."_

"_Hey, Vic, let me introduce you to Mary Alice..." James turned their bodies in my direction, his arm wound possessively around her waist. "Mary Alice, would you like to see Victoria's special earrings? Show her, baby."_

"_Oh, yeah! These are special." Victoria leaned in toward me, flicking her long, spiral curls out of the way so I could see her ears; there was a werewolf claw threaded onto a wire hoop dangling from each ear. "Totally awesome, huh?" Victoria flashed a set of perfect white teeth at me._

"_Yeah, totally." I rolled my eyes._

_James pulled a vibrating phone out of the pocket of his trench, glancing down at the text message. "Okay, boys, it's time to get this show on the road. You know what to do."_

_And then Jasper was being dragged down to the marina by more vampires. _ No! Not my Jasper!_ "Jasper! Jasper!" I keened, struggling as hard as I could. "NO! Let him go!"_

_James' sinister laugh reverberated around me, snaking its way inside me and giving me a chill I shouldn't have been able to register. "If you want to see your precious Jasper again, you'll do as we say, little one."_

_Just the few minutes I'd spent with this crew let me know they meant business. Jasper's only chance for survival was my cooperation. Defeated, I stopped struggling, allowing them to easily lead me away. Turning my head back, I mouthed to Jasper, "Love you."_

_My last visual was of Jasper's horrified eyes as he watched me being taken from him, but I knew the first thing he'd do would be to plot a way to get me back. Unfortunately, I had no way of knowing if James kept his word and let Jasper go or if he'd killed him in the way he cruelly threw in my face once he had me imprisoned._

_The journey was a blur. I was blindfolded, they had their werewolf talismans to keep my visions at bay and they kept changing directions and modes of transport—which usually wouldn't throw me, but in my current agitated and unbalanced state, I lost all track of my whereabouts._

At my best estimate, I'd been here in this dark, dank basement catacomb for a few days with my only known companion being the steady _drip...drip...drip... _of water. Since my senses were so keen, they either had a humongous private compound, or they'd left me somewhere extremely remote.

My mind stopped its whirring when I heard the sound of metal chains clanking from quite a distance away. Muffled voices drifted through the dark, and I moved closer to the source, listening carefully.

"Don't give me trouble, Spot!" James growled. "You worthless mutt! Scratch me like that again, and I'll kill you even if it _does_ mean I have to find myself another _pet_."

There was a scrabbling sound, and then I heard the distinct snarls of a pissed-off werewolf.

"Easy, boy. Just one, okay?" James' voice was cajoling. "Hold him, boys."

A loud, wounded shriek echoed against the stone walls. It sounded as though a door was being chained shut, and then I could hear the fading voices and catcalls of James and his buddies as they left.

Sitting in the darkness, I listened hard, trying to sense if I was alone or if the werewolf was still nearby. After about five minutes, I was rewarded with a groan as he phased back into his human form.

"Son of a bitch!" he moaned hoarsely.

"Hello?" I called out, loud enough for him to hear me, but hopefully not loud enough to alert James and company. There was a pregnant pause. "Hey! Can you hear me?" I tried again.

"Who the fuck're you?" a wary voice asked.

"I'm Alice. And you are?"

"Spot." His tone was sardonic.

"Surely you have a _real_ name?" By this time, the stench of werewolf had wafted into my cell; the stench of werewolf on adrenaline—ick.

"Nobody's ever asked me before. Why would you give a shit? You're a _vampire_," he said with distaste.

"I'm a nice vampire, and I'm _not_ calling you Spot!" I shook my head, crossing my arms—as if he could see me in the dark all the way from his cell.

He surprised me by laughing, and it was a pleasant, deep baritone. "Hello, Alice; I'm Joshua."

"Hi, Joshua. It's nice to meet you. Do you know where we are?"

"Italy."

I gasped. "_Italy?_"

"Yeah, does that mean something to you?"

"Um... it might. Do you know what part of Italy?" I asked carefully.

"Nah, they don't let me know much, Alice. They just throw me enough small animals to keep me alive, and yank my claws when they want 'em. I have no fucking idea why they'd want my claws... hurts like a bitch having 'em pulled."

Wincing, I volunteered, "I think_ I_ know why, Joshua."

"You do? Why?"

"Because of me. I'm so, so sorry! You see, I have visions of the future, but they don't work in the presence of werewolves. Somehow James found this out, and that's how he's been getting around me and my family when he wants to. It's all my fault that they've hurt you!"

"Nah. James and his ghouls are evil—it's their fault that I've been hurt, not yours."

I could hear the sound of something scraping against stone, and I surmised that Joshua was sliding down the wall to a seated position. The yawning darkness pressed in on me, and I realized that talking with him had momentarily distracted me from it.

"Does it hurt, terribly?" I asked.

"It's okay; I heal quickly. So... why do they have you here?"

"I only know they want me for my gift, but they want to be able to control it. They had jewelry made out of... um, your claws," I answered apologetically.

"Jewelry?" A string of expletives followed that would make a sailor blush.

"Sorry; sorry! See? Your pain is all because of me!" I wailed.

"Alice? If we're going to be roomies, you're going to have to stop blaming yourself for my situation. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? We've got nothing but time down here. At least now I have someone to talk to."

And so we started learning about each other during our many hours in the dark.

I learned that Joshua was an orphan with no knowledge of his ancestry. He met and fell in love with Joselle, a lovely Italian girl, and they married at the tender age of eighteen. They had two beautiful children, a boy and a girl, and life was wonderful. Then one day, Joshua started feeling ill and short-tempered. This continued for a few weeks until he finally erupted into wolf form one night. Horrified, he left his family for a time to ensure their safety and to search for answers to his 'condition.'

As he roamed the Italian countryside, he came close to Volterra and caught the sickening-sweet stench of what he later discovered were vampires. A vampire attacked Joshua out in the woods, and he phased automatically into wolf form, tearing the vampire to pieces. At the time, he didn't know vampires could reanimate if the body parts weren't burned... imagine his surprise when he came across the same vampire _again_. Said vampire was foolish enough to taunt Joshua, asking him why he didn't burn him when he had the chance. Needless to say, Joshua was a fast learner, and the vampire found himself as bonfire fodder.

Eventually, he gained control over phasing and returned to his family. Joselle was very understanding of the situation, welcoming him home with open arms after delivering a sharp slap across his face. Things pretty much went back to normal until James captured Joshua, threatening to kill Joselle and the children if he failed to cooperate.

"Shit, Joshua! So, you're basically stuck doing James' bidding for as long as he wants you to. Now I _really _feel like this is my fault—he wouldn't need you if it wasn't for me."

"Don't blame yourself, Alice. It's not your fault that you're a psychic vampire any more than it's my fault I'm a werewolf. Let's just hope that asshole lets us both go when he gets whatever it is that he wants."

"Do you have any idea what he wants?"

"Power."

_Italy... visions... Joshua was from the outskirts of Volterra... power... Italy... power... Italy... POWER!_

"Holy shit... this has something to do with the Volturi..." I whispered.

**~*Edward's POV*~**

After Jacob left to meet with the elders, I heard the sounds of Seth and Quil taking up sentry duty outside the house. Through Seth's mind, I could see that Sam and Jacob were both concerned about Paul's unhealthy fixation with their allowing a vampire on Quileute land. I bit back a growl as I thought about Paul and his continued ignorance starting with when he wanted to use Bella as bait out in the woods. He was volatile and unstable, and I wouldn't hesitate to put him down like the rabid dog that he was behaving like if he got in my face.

Angela brought some food out to the boys, leaving me alone with Bella. I looked down at her angelic face, which appeared deceptively peaceful considering what must be going on within her. I shuddered to think of the damage all of Jasper's emotions might have done.

Stroking her hair, I whispered to her, "Bella, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to know how much I love you. I just found you; I can't live without you. Please don't make me try." A sob stuck in my throat as I thought about what my days and nights would be like if there was no Bella, and I pulled her body in tighter against my own. "Bella, please; I need you."

No response.

Scrunching my eyes closed, I prayed to a God I'd rarely, if ever, spoken to. I asked for His mercy; I begged Him to allow Bella to return to me. I didn't promise I would never turn Bella into a monster like me because I didn't know what our future held. Bella was so sure she was going to become a vampire, and a huge part of me wanted that, too—a huge selfish part.

The front door opened, and I heard heavy steps. Jacob walked into the room, his hands jammed into his charcoal gray hoodie, a smug smile tugging at his lips. "You're in, Edward."

Relief flooded me. "Thank you, Jacob."

"Any change?" He nodded his head toward Bella.

I shook my head, my heart heavy again.

"There are some conditions, Edward."

"Okay. What are they?"

Jacob crouched at the side of the bed, so we were almost eye to eye. "You understand it was _really_ tough for these old-timers to accept you here, right? Well, they'll allow you to stay, and they'll allow Carlisle to come to the house to examine Bella since he's a physician. The rest of your family must stay off our land. You and Carlisle have to be in the presence of a werewolf at all times while you're here."

I nodded. "That sounds more than fair, Jacob. Thank you. I'd like to get Carlisle over here as soon as possible to check on Bella, if that's all right."

"Sure thing, Edward. I'll give you some privacy; just let me know when and where to meet Carlisle, and one of us will fetch him."

Jacob left the room, and one of the many knots in my chest uncurled. One hurdle down. Maybe Carlisle would have some idea how to rouse Bella. I tried to slip off the bed, but Bella's fingers gripped at my shirt reflexively, and she pulled in closer. On some level, she must have sensed my presence, so I decided not to distress her by leaving.

"Hello?" Carlisle's smooth voice came over the line.

"Carlisle, I need you," I blurted out.

"Edward! Son, how are you? And Bella?"

"Bella's still unconscious. I need you here, Father. Please come." For the first time in decades, I felt like a child needing his daddy. I rarely called Carlisle 'father;' in fact, he usually posed as my uncle due to our close proximity in age.

There was a slight hesitation, and I think Carlisle was slightly taken aback by my demeanor toward him, but he quickly recovered himself. "Yes, of course I'll come, Edward. Where are you?"

"That's another thing; you can't tell anyone where we are. Promise me first, and then I'll explain."

"You have my word, of course, but Jasper's doing better now. He doesn't even remember running off with Bella, son. He's so very sorry."

That was Carlisle; always the peacekeeper that tried to smooth the way for everyone. It was a quality in him that I admired for the most part, but in certain circumstances, it could be taken to an extreme. I harbored no ill toward Jasper; if someone had snatched Bella, and I thought Alice might have the answers, I probably would have done something similar in my distressed state.

"Carlisle, I'm not angry with Jasper. There are extenuating circumstances, and I need your word."

"You have it, Edward. Tell me."

"I'm in La Push."

After a shocked silence, Carlisle whispered, "What did you say?"

"I'm at Jacob's. When I ran with Bella, I didn't know where to go to be sure she was safe, and I ended up here. I spoke to Sam and Jacob, who spoke to the elders, and they've agreed to allow me to stay here with Bella. The only other of us they will allow on their land is you, so you can examine Bella."

"I'll be right there, son."

"Someone will meet you at the treaty line. That's another condition—we have to be accompanied by a werewolf at all times."

"Understood. I'll see you soon."

After hanging up the phone, I called out to Jacob to let him know Carlisle was on his way.

A sense of relief flooded through me. Carlisle was a doctor, my mentor, the one we always looked toward to make things right. I had to believe he could help my Bella. Hugging her to me, I refused to contemplate what I would do if Carlisle had no answers for me.

As I continued to stroke Bella's hair, I sensed a change in her heart rate. Her body grew slightly restless, and her brow creased with concern.

"So dark..." she mumbled. "Annoying dripping water." A frown tugged her face down.

Hope rose in me. Perhaps Bella was not awake, but she _was _talking in her sleep—a common occurrence for her. Since we had written off previous dreams that turned out to be meaningful, I decided to pay close attention to her musings in case we could make sense of it later.

"_Jasper... Oh, Jasper!_" she wailed, her body writhing around.

I just held her in my arms, knowing when she dreamed like this it was as though she was in another place.

Bella's eyebrows shot up. "My God, Spot's in her eyes! That's why Alice can't see!"

_Spots in her eyes?_ What did that mean?

"Mm-mm... _Italy... power... Italy... power..._" Soft whimpers escaped Bella's lips as her heart raced faster.

"Bella, love, it's okay. It's me, Edward. You're right here with me; nothing can hurt you."

"Werewolf..." Bella muttered.

"Yes, there are wolves here, but they're protecting you."

"The wolf is good." Bella's respiration slowed to a more regular rhythm, and she curled into me again.

There would be no problem recalling her strange dream talk; vampires had photogenic memories. Making _sense_ of it was another story. I could hear the sounds of footfalls approaching the house, and I picked out Carlisle's concerned thoughts. Breathing a sigh of relief, I stroked Bella's hair lightly.

"Carlisle will be here soon, love."

"The _wolf_ is the key," Bella said in a louder, insistent voice.

"Bella, what wolf are -"

Bella's heart started to slam in her chest, reaching dangerous levels, and her eyes rolled back.

"No! Bella! Bella, please!" I sobbed hoarsely. "_Carlisle!_"

Hurried footsteps ran up the front porch and through the house. Carlisle appeared in the doorway with Jacob, and they both looked worried as Bella's heart continued to race. Her body started to shake uncontrollably in my arms as she went into convulsions.

"No! Bella, please. You can't leave me," I moaned.

"Edward, you have to let me in here. I'm going to have to shock her. Bella's tachycardic—her heart can't withstand an accelerated rate like that for long."

Carlisle dropped to the floor, opening a large black case he'd brought in with him. Moving quickly, he set up the defibrillator that was nestled inside. Jacob watched with wide eyes, his heart galloping in his chest.

I felt so helpless in that moment. Even my venom couldn't save her right now; if that little machine made by human hands didn't do the trick, my Bella might die right here in my arms. Her heart would never make it through the change right now.

"Edward! Focus!" Carlisle snapped as the defibrillator charged up. He rubbed the paddles together. "Jacob! Open her shirt for me."

A low growl rumbled in my throat, and Jacob halted mid-stride. "Shit, Edward; I'm trying to help Bella stay alive. If you don't want _me_ to do it, then _you_ have to!"

Coming back to my senses, I ripped Bella's shirt open, the buttons clinking in different tones as they hit the walls, the floor, and the base of the lamp beside the bed. I used my sharp nails to slice through her bra, pulling it wide open and exposing her chest. Jacob had the good sense to avert his gaze and turn away.

"Hold her still, son!"

My hands pressed Bella against the bed, her body still shaking violently, and I knew this would leave bruising—I could deal with that as long as she opened her beautiful chocolate eyes for me again. Her legs still trembled, but remained fairly close to the mattress, so I concentrated on keeping her upper body immobilized.

"Ready!" Carlisle called out.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, not wanting to have the visual of this moment burned into my mind for all of eternity. As Carlisle applied the shock, I could feel Bella's upper body lift with the intensity, although it merely felt like a tingling as it went up my arms.

Her heart continued its wild racing.

_Thumpthu-thumpthu-thumpthu-thumpthu-thumpthu-thumpthu-thumpthu-thumpthu-thump_

"Shit, Carlisle! It didn't work!"

"Charging again..."

Again, I closed my eyes, but I couldn't control the inhuman wail that ripped out of me. It was so loud my family probably heard me back at the house. Certainly there was a sudden silence in all the chattering minds of La Push.

"BELLA! Damn it! Fight! I swear, if you die, I'm coming with you!"

Jacob squeezed my shoulder. He didn't speak, but I understood and appreciated the gesture. Angela was frantically banging on the door, crying hysterically, calling Bella's name.

At some point, I realized that Bella's body was still—no longer convulsing. Her heart rate was slowing down, and soon it was just slightly higher than normal.

_Tup-tup tup-tup tup-tup tup-tup tup-tup tup-tup tup-tup_

Lifting my head, I looked over at Carlisle, who nodded. "I think she's going to be all right, son. We really can't have more episodes like this though. Another one will likely kill her."

"Please, can I have a moment alone with her?"

"Sure, son."

They left the room, and I pulled Bella's torn shirt back together as best I could and covered her with the sheet. Crawling up next to her, I rested my head on her chest, listening to her heart beating steadily. I wrapped my hand around one of her wrists, so I could feel her pulse against my fingers, and my body shook with dry sobs.

"Bella, I don't know how I lived so long alone, without you, but I can't do it again. I thought I was immortal, but I'm not—if you die, that will be the date of my death also. God, I've never felt so weak and vulnerable, even in my human life. You hold my heart in your hands, Bella. My very _soul _belongs to you, and if you go, it goes with you."

The sound of her heart beating against the side of my face was comforting; its steady _tup-tup tup-tup_ lulled me into a relaxed state, and the tension slowly melted away. I was so focused on Bella's heart beat that it took me a few moments to register that there were fingers running lightly through my hair. My head snapped up, and I was rewarded by the sight of Bella's beautiful brown eyes looking at me adoringly.

"Bella?" I whispered.

Bella nodded slightly, and I could see the pure exhaustion etched in her features. Stroking her face lightly, I peppered soft kisses over her cheeks, nose, eyes and forehead, whispering into her hair, "You came back to me."

"E-Edw-ard," she said on a sigh.

Placing a finger over her lips, I shook my head. "Shh... don't try to talk yet. You've been through a lot today."

Bella grabbed my hand with more strength than I would have expected. "I h-heard you," she whispered. "I love you."

Then her fingers went limp as her eyes fluttered closed, and Bella was fast asleep.

**~*}{*~**

**A/N: Thoughts, theories, opinions? You know I love to hear them!**

**See my profile for an update on all the projects I've committed to with my abundance of spare time (insert sarcasm). As far as the outtakes I'll be writing, I'm taking suggestions from my readers, so feel free to put your ten cents in!**

**I'm nearly finished writing my one-shot for the Pick a Pic contest... and it will now be a two-to-four shot because Ms. Word-hOOr can't keep it short, LOL. I'm really excited about this story, and I hope you'll check it out. Put me on author alert if you're interested, and you'll be notified when it's posted.**

**I'm doing a 'Squeeze My Lemon' outtake from IWIPB on January 12****th****. Here's a link if you're interested (cut/paste and remove spaces):**

**h t tp :/ /dirtycheekymonkeys . Blogspot . Com /2010 /12/ squeeze-my-lemon-jan-12 . html**

**I'm putting together my own blog where I'll be posting all my stories, outtakes, news, etc. I decided to create one place that has everything of mine due to issues with some fanfic sites that I'm considering pulling my stories from. It's a work in progress right now, but if you're interested in following here's the link:**

**h t t p :/ / saritadreaming . worpress . com  
**

**Last, but not least, it was brought to my attention (thanks, Keye) that I was nominated in a few categories of the Twilight Walk of Fame Awards. **_**Thank you**_** to whoever nom'd me! They're apparently having some trouble posting their nominations, but if you're interested, voting is supposed to be opening soon.**

**h t tp :/ / www . Twinklingswfa . blogspot . com**

**Sorry for the long note! Lots going on.**

**May you all be richly blessed and enjoy this joyous holiday season!**


	37. Chapter 36 Amnesia and Velvet Wine

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I've been so busy with writing projects (more at end of chapter); I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I wish I could just write all day long, but I actually have a job, a hubby and a kid. I love each and every one of you for being so patient and supportive of me.**

**This chapter carries an OMG warning. The events aren't incredibly graphic in nature, but might be psychologically uncomfortable for some readers. I had no idea this was gong to happen... my characters always surprise me.**

**Big love to my pre-readers, Keye and Sandy, for their enabling ways and unwavering friendship.**

**Some Jacob lovin' to my awesome beta, Jess (jkane180), for her incredible skillz and vampire-like speed (even though she's a self-proclaimed wolf chick).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 36**

**~Amnesia and Velvet Wine~**

**~*Alice's POV*~**

"How does your gift work?" James asked. He was in my cell with me, straddling a chair with his chin resting on the back. He appeared quite calm, but there was an underlying tension in his body that I couldn't miss.

"Why should I tell you anything again?" My lower lip jutted into a pout even though I tried to school my features into an impassive mask.

James chuckled, lifting his head off the back of the chair and shaking it slowly. "Because if you _don't_ do what I want, I'll systematically _kill _every one in your very large coven, that's why. Must I teach you a lesson about fucking with me, Mary Alice?" That snarky smirk I was growing to hate spread across his face.

"No, James," I answered quickly. "My gift isn't a sure thing; I tend to see things about people that I'm familiar with, and it's based on decisions they make. If the decisions change, then their future changes."

"So the future can be altered based on decisions. Does that mean if I ask you to look into my future, you can tell me what's most likely to happen based on a number of scenarios?"

"Yes... that's a possibility."

James smiled. "Good. You're going to come in quite handy. I've got some strategizing to do, and I'm going to need your assistance with that."

"Just what are you up to, James?"

"In time, Mary Alice, in time."

James got up, pushing the chair into the corner, and walked out the door without another word. Thirty seconds later, I was plunged back into darkness. The _drip...drip...drip..._ of water that had been my constant companion since I'd arrived here came back into sharp focus. Gritting my teeth, I scrunched my fingers into my hair, tugging hard.

I heard nothing from Joshua's corner of the dungeon, and I wondered if James had moved him or possibly drugged him. Although I didn't recall hearing him leave, my mind had been playing strange tricks on me the past few days. I was growing hungry, but I refused to ask James for anything.

Several hours later, I heard footfalls approaching my cell. The scuffle of feet and whimpering alerted me that James might have another prisoner. The door of my cell was wrenched open, allowing a dim light to wash over the floor and walls.

"Dinner!" yelled James with a chuckle.

A young woman was unceremoniously tossed into the room, landing on her hands and knees. She sobbed and gibbered, asking for mercy and begging for her life.

"James, what are you doing? Surely you're well aware of my diet."

"Time for a change, Mary Alice. Everyone knows that a vampire is at their strongest—and therefore their gift at its most useful—when filled with human blood. I need you at the top of your game for what I have planned."

"No! I won't." I stamped my foot, crossing my arms tightly over my chest.

A moment later, James had me by the neck. "You _will_."

"No. I can't." My eyes went wide. "I've never... never tasted human blood. Please, James."

The girl remained on the floor on her hands and knees, shaking all over. Her sobs were muted, and I could hear her heart racing as she listened to two vampires discussing whether or not she would be the next meal. At this point, I knew that she would never leave here alive because she'd seen and heard too much; sorrow filled my being at the realization.

"Mary Alice, do you see the problem I have here? Young Jillian knows our secret; therefore, I can't let her go. I need you to be strong, for your gift to be at its best. You can make this easy or hard; it's up to you."

I shook my head, saying nothing. I couldn't take the life of an innocent—even knowing full well that she was as good as dead and would never leave here alive.

"I thought you might play it that way..." James shook his head sadly. "Boys!"

The two vampires that had captured me in Seattle appeared in my doorway. At a nod from James, they flanked me, each grabbing an arm, and dragged me back against the wall. James picked the girl up off the floor as though she was a rag doll and walked over slowly. He pushed her neck into my face; her jugular was pulsing frenetically, and my eyes were hypnotized by the way it throbbed in time with her heart. The mix of adrenaline and blood was a tempting cocktail, even for one who had never tasted human blood. I clamped my mouth shut, dragging my eyes away from the pulsing vein.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but you've left me no choice. No breathing, boys."

With a swipe of his nail, James opened up Jillian's jugular. Blood spurted right onto my face and into my mouth as I gasped in shock. The warm blood hit my tongue, and I could no more control what happened next than I could stop the world from turning—with a growl, I lunged forward, latching onto her neck. Suddenly, my arms were holding her warm, pulsing body tightly against me as I drank deeply of the sweet, hot nectar that flowed freely. Sliding down the wall, I dragged her across my lap. Each beat of her racing heart would release the blood just a little bit faster, and I fell into a rhythm of taking a strong pull at the moment the flow was at its peak. Rational thought had left me; all that existed was the flow of nectar pouring over my tongue and down my throat. Tingles filled my entire body, and I felt as though I might float away. The experience rivaled that of an orgasm in intensity, sensuality, satisfaction... I never wanted it to end.

But end it did because there are only about ten pints of blood in the average human body. The flow slowed down to a trickle, and the trickle to droplets. I shook the empty carcass, growling, but the flow did not start again, and the _tup-tup tup-tup _of her heart had ceased. James crouched down next to me, and I snarled at him, holding the body possessively against me.

"Mary Alice... there's lots more where that came from. This one is finished, but I can bring in another if you aren't satiated. Would you like another juice box, Mary Alice?" The tip of his finger traced along my forehead, and I licked the last of the blood from my lips as I allowed his words to penetrate my brain, which was high as a kite on its first glut of human blood.

Did I want another? I tried to remember why it was that I shouldn't drink deeply of this velvet wine, but my mind wasn't cooperating.

"More!" I demanded, tossing the cooling body away from me in disgust.

James snapped his fingers, and the two vampires disappeared, taking the body with them. I glanced up at James, and he smiled at me as he continued to touch my skin lightly with his finger. "Patience, little one; more is on the way. You may drink your fill as long as you give me what I need, sweetheart."

Peering up at James, something felt wrong about all this, but I couldn't put my finger on it. A memory teased at the periphery of my mind, but with the drug that was coursing through my body, I couldn't bring it into focus. "James, I feel... like something isn't right," I whispered hesitantly.

"Shh... not to worry. You just need more. By the time you're finished, you're going to feel the best you ever have." He tapped my nose with his index finger in an affectionate way.

"I feel like there's something I'm forgetting..."

"If it was really important, you'd remember. Ah, I hear our friends with your dessert..."

A low growl sounded in my chest as I thought about those other vampires holding _my_ food. What if they decided to keep it for themselves? Before finishing the thought, I was up on my feet and out the door of the room, grabbing for my next drink.

**~*Edward's POV*~**

Bella slept for nearly two days straight before opening her beautiful brown eyes again. While she slept, I refused to leave her side, and I was thankful that I'd hunted just recently. The thought of tearing myself away from her was painful. Carlisle came and went a few times, checking on Bella frequently. He assured me that everything seemed fine with her, that it wasn't unusual for someone who'd been through such a trauma to sleep for a few days.

Jacob and Angela were very concerned about Bella, too, but they never crowded me or made me feel unwelcome in their home. Angela offered me refreshments, then blushed furiously and fell all over herself apologizing. Jacob guffawed, earning himself a smack from his imprint, and I restrained a smirk because she was such a lovely, thoughtful girl, and she loved Bella so much.

At the end of the first day of Bella's slumber, Carlisle came into the room and whispered low, "Edward, Jasper really wants to speak with you. Do you think you could go back to the house for a -"

"_No!_" I cut him off. "Leaving Bella in the care of others is what started all of this. From here on out, she doesn't leave my sight." I rearranged my body on the bed to curl around Bella's, and her head nestled into the crook of my neck instinctively—case in point.

"Okay, son. How about if you speak to him on the phone then? He's distraught over this_ and _over Alice."

I'd nearly forgotten how out of his mind Jasper must be about Alice. I'd almost lost Bella just a day ago—twice—and I could sympathize with him, feel for him. I really wasn't angry over what happened; he had no control over it because he was aching for his mate.

Moving to the other side of the small bedroom, I leaned on the white dresser and called Jasper.

"Edward!" Jasper's anxious voice came over the line. I'd also forgotten how hard this must be for an empath.

"Jasper, I just want you to know that I'm not angry with you. I understand."

"Thanks, Edward. You have no idea how much that means to me. I – I can't even remember... any of it. My mind is like a hunk of Swiss cheese; I thought that wasn't supposed to happen to vampires..." Jasper's voice drifted off, and he sounded lost.

"Jazz, the trauma of watching your mate taken from you – Jesus. I know how crazed I was when I thought I might lose Bella, and we haven't been together that long. Don't worry, brother; I don't hold it against you."

"You're much too kind, Edward. How's Bella? Has she regained consciousness at all?" Jasper's voice was weighed down with guilt despite my reassurances.

My eyes slid over to Bella's prone form on the bed. At least her rest seemed peaceful since the incident with her heart. She'd murmured a few stray words about wolves here and there, but for the most part, she seemed content. "Bella hasn't come to, but she's resting peacefully now. We had a scare yesterday with her heart—thank God Carlisle had the portable defibrillator with him. I don't know how I would cope if... shit, I'm sorry." I cringed.

"No, no, Edward; it's okay. Obviously, I _didn't _cope very well, but I've realized that I have to get my shit together if I'm going to find Alice. I don't think they would have gone through all this trouble to get her if they intended to kill her. The thing is, once her usefulness is over, then they might, so we need to find her as quickly as we can."

"I agree, but we have very sketchy information. If only we knew who these vampires are and who they're working for, it might make more sense. It would also help to know what their motivation is... "

"Her gift, Edward! They must know she can see the future. They want to use her to 'see' something." Jasper was silent for a moment before a sob came over the line. "Edward, I don't know what to do. And if she doesn't come back to me..."

"She will. _She will._ We're going to get her back, Jazz."

But I couldn't make any promises to him. The fact was that I didn't know for sure if we'd get to Alice in time; I just knew that we would all try our damnedest. Suddenly, I understood why Jasper went after Bella the way he did—as though she was his only hope—because she might be the only one who _could_ lead us to Alice. Our strength, speed and immortality meant nothing; Bella's gift was the only thing that might give us a leg up on those bastards. My fear was that they would find out about Bella's gift and try to take her as well, which was why I would not be leaving her side until this was resolved.

After sunset on day two, Bella's heart-rate changed slightly, and she started to stir. Following Carlisle's instructions, I lay next to her on the bed, but I didn't try to push her into waking before she was ready. Before her eyes opened, Bella smiled.

"Edward," she whispered, voice raspy from disuse.

"I'm right here, love." I stroked her hair, snuggling closer to her warmth, and she turned her body toward me with a soft sigh.

"What happened? Where are we?" Bella's eyes roamed around the room.

"We're at Jacob's house." Expecting the surprised look, I continued, "The elders are allowing us to stay here temporarily."

"O-o-okay." Bella nodded her head slowly. "Why exactly are we here, and how in the world did you get the elders to agree to it?"

"Bella... you don't remember what happened with Jasper?"

"Um, no. I'm actually having a hard time remembering much at all since the Seattle show. The last thing I remember was being called in the back because Alice needed me. I – it's just blank after that. Why can't I remember?" Bella's voice started to rise in panic.

"Shh... relax, love. Carlisle said it's normal to suppress unpleasant memories after a traumatic event."

Bella's eyes shot to mine. "Traumatic event? What happened, Edward?"

"Bella, please don't push. Carlisle said we should allow your memories to resurface naturally. You're safe, and I promise not to leave your side again."

Bella's soft brown eyes searched my face. "Edward, you have this haunted look. Is everything all right?"

"No," I whispered, pulling her into my arms and burying my face in her hair. "Bella... I'm so glad you're back. I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

"I do remember something. I was in the dark, but your voice led me out; I heard you talking to me. Right now, I can't remember what you said, just that I kept trying to move toward you."

There was a light knock on the door then, and Carlisle stuck his head in. "Is it okay for me to come in?"

"Of course, Father. Bella woke up a few minutes ago..." I caught Carlisle's eye, trying to communicate silently.

_Does she remember what happened, Edward?_

I shook my head imperceptibly.

_You want to know how much to tell her. I think you need to break the news about Alice, but beyond that, I think you should only give her scant information._

Carlisle came to stand by the bed. "Good evening, Bella. I'd like to examine you, if you don't mind."

Bella looked up at him, and I could see the wheels turning in her mind as she tried to figure out which one of us she could get information from. "Sure, Carlisle."

Sitting up on the bed, my intention was to give them privacy, but Bella grabbed my shirt in her fist. "No; please stay."

"Of course, love. Whatever makes you more comfortable."

Carlisle went into 'doctor mode,' making idle chatter while examining Bella, and I could hear her heart slowing down and beating at a more regular rate. At one point, she looked down at the shirt she was wearing, realizing it wasn't hers, and I told her that Angela let her borrow one. Carlisle gently explained that she went into a tachycardic state, and he'd had to shock her heart back to a normal rhythm. Bella took it in stride, her eyes widening only slightly in fear, but he assured her there should be no permanent damage.

When he finished, he nodded to me. _Go ahead and tell her about Alice._

Angela was hovering outside the door, and when Carlisle opened it, she rushed in. She stood by the foot of the bed, wringing her hands. "Hey, Bella." She looked over at me. "Is she okay? Can I sit next to her?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, she's fine, Angela. She doesn't recall what happened though," I said in warning.

Angela perched on the side of the bed, and they hugged. Tears started falling, and she tightened her arms around Bella. "I was so sc-scared for you, Bella," she whispered.

"You can't get rid of me _that _easily, Ang," Bella quipped, but I could see her forehead wrinkle into a little V, wondering what happened. She wasn't the kind of woman that could be kept in the dark; she would want to know everything. Then there was her gift—you never knew when it would show her something. I felt as though I was between a rock and a hard place.

"So, Bella, you must be hungry. Would you like me to make you an omelet?" Angela offered.

At that moment, Bella's stomach grumbled loudly, and she laughed. "I guess so!"

After Angela and Carlisle left the room, I knew it was time to have a more serious conversation. Pushing Bella back on the bed, I fluffed the pillows and pulled the blanket up so she wouldn't get cold, and then I sat facing her and took her hand. "Bella, we need to talk a little bit about the Seattle show," I said cautiously.

Bella's direct gaze pierced right through me. "Look, Edward, I know you and Carlisle have been tiptoeing around me and having your 'silent' conversations. Obviously, something happened—something big—because you're all walking on egg shells. I can take it. What I can't take is secrets."

Plan B, then.

"Bella, the vampires we were concerned about were at the gallery the night of the show. They lured you and Alice away, and while I was distracted with saving you..." I drifted off, looking down at our joined hands.

"Yes?" Bella prodded impatiently.

"It was Alice they were after, Bella. All this time we thought it was you, but they wanted Alice. They took her, and we don't know where she is."

Bella slapped a hand over her mouth. "No!"

I took Bella's trembling body into my arms, and it was as much for my comfort as for hers; I was lost without Alice. Our family had always been a solid unit, and we'd never been separated by a tragedy like this. I promised Jasper we were going to get Alice back, but I really didn't know for sure. We had no starting point from which to search for her; she could be anywhere in the world. I wondered how these vampires knew about Alice—about all of us—and fear ripped through me, causing me to shudder.

"Edward, you're scared," Bella stated.

"Yes," I admitted, glad she couldn't see my face. I never could hide from Bella, though. I wouldn't pretend I was okay when I clearly wasn't.

"This is bad, isn't it? You don't know where she is or who has her, do you?" she asked in a shaky whisper.

"No, we don't."

"Oh, my God, Jasper! Where's Jasper?"

"He's at home," I answered stiffly.

Bella pulled back from my embrace, looking into my face, and although I wouldn't meet her eyes, I could feel her intense, burning gaze ferreting out my secrets. "Edward, why are we here in La Push? Why would the elders allow this? And why wouldn't you look me in the eye when I mentioned Jasper? What the hell is going on here?"

**~*James' POV*~**

Mary Alice was taking to human blood like a kid let loose in a candy store. My reason for forcing this on her was two-fold: first, vampire gifts are at their strongest with human blood circulating in our bodies; secondly, I wanted to distract her, keep her off balance so she might be more co-operative. It was much like dealing with a junkie; if they're focused on their next fix, they'll do_ anything _to get it, and everything else falls by the wayside. I thought it would be harder to persuade her to the dark side, but all it took was for me to open up Jillian's jugular—God rest her helpful little soul. _Smirk._

I hadn't had a chance to test Mary Alice's gift yet, but I planned to remedy that soon. I had to move Spot far enough away so he wouldn't interfere, and I suspected that distance would be far shorter with human blood inside her.

On the way back from her cell, I brought Spot some food. He was slumped sullenly in the corner and didn't even spare me a glance. Usually, he would snarl or have a sarcastic remark, but he was as still as a statue.

"What's going on, Spot? Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Leave me the fuck alone, huh?"

I crouched down next to him and grabbed his face in my hands, wrenching it toward mine. "Watch how you address me, _dog._ Remember, you're in here, but I know where your family is." A tremble shuddered through his body, and I knew if I pushed any harder he would phase. Sitting back on my heels, I shoved his face away. "Let's try this again. What's going on with you?"

He looked off into the distance, but he finally answered. "What did you do to that vampire you're holding captive?"

"Oh, are you feeling sorry for Mary Alice? Don't. She's having the time of her life now. All she needed was a taste of human blood to bring her around."

Spot's eyes closed, and he looked sick. "Damn you, James."

"I'm already damned; didn't you know? We're going to be moving you in a few hours. I need some time alone with Mary Alice."

Spot shivered. Maybe he was going soft over her? It was no matter; they were both just a means to an end.

Leaving the food there for him to eat—or not—I left the underground catacombs and headed up to the main house. Demetri was expecting to hear from me, and I didn't need him jumping the gun and coming to look for me. Things were beginning to come together, and I didn't want him to fuck it up.

Entering the sitting room, I paced the floor, the black and white tiles reminding me of a chess board. Taking the phone out of my pocket, I dialed Demetri's private cell number.

"Yeah."

"Big D!"

"Cut the shit, asshole," Demetri barked at me. "What's the news?"

"Mary Alice is full of human blood and ready to sing like a canary. This afternoon, I'm going to test out her powers. Do you want to be here?"

"I can't. Just make sure she's secure; we can't afford for her to get away. Especially once she gets wind of what we're using her for."

"I've taken every precaution. She's scared for her coven; she won't be trying anything. Besides, I have her so addicted to human blood that she'd do just about anything to get more."

"Interesting. I guess even the righteous have their breaking point, huh?" Demetri laughed harshly.

"I'll let you know how the experiment goes."

I sent the boys down to fetch Spot and move him to the other end of the property, where there was another, smaller basement. He, too, would do as I said under threat of losing his precious family. When you wanted something from someone, all you had to do was find their Achilles Heel—simplicity.

I arrived in Mary Alice's cell with a huge goblet full of warm blood. Even though she would drink straight from the vein, I saw the inner struggle it caused her, so I chose to make it easy to get her new drug of choice—guilt free. I needed her to cooperate.

Opening the door, I found her eagerly awaiting my arrival. "Did you bring me more?" she panted, her crimson eyes glittering with thirst.

"I did, my dear." I held up the goblet, and she lunged for it. Holding it just out of her reach, I said, "Patience, little one. Today, you give me something in return. I'm going to let you drink, and then you'll use your gift to give me what I need. If you perform well, there's more blood for you later."

"Yes, yes... just give it to me!" She grabbed at the goblet, gulping it down greedily.

_Totally hooked. _I smiled to myself, remembering how I was as a newborn. It was all about the next fix, the next taste, the next thrill. Mary Alice was like a newborn because she'd never had human blood before. She had all the benefits of an older vampire and all the malleable, psychotic frenzy of a newborn.

Once the goblet was empty, she handed it to me reluctantly, looking at it with longing.

"Don't worry, little one. You'll get a reward after we're done here; I promise."

She licked the remnants of the blood from her lip and nodded. "Okay. What do I have to do?"

"I need you to tap into your gift for me."

"Spot?"

"He's been moved. I'm going to remove my wolf claw, and then your gift should work." Calling out to Victoria, I handed her my necklace when she arrived at the door. Vic gave me a quick kiss and wished me luck. Mary Alice bared her teeth and growled at Victoria. Interesting... was my little one starting to covet me?

When we were alone, I waited. I could hear when Victoria closed the metal door to the catacombs, and at that very moment, Mary Alice gasped, her eyes taking on a glazed look. This was even better than I'd hoped for.

She reached her hand out in the air, staring into the corner of the room. "Someone's coming here, James. They're planning to sneak around and find out what you're up to, get the lay of the land. I hear a male voice say, 'I have to find out everything in case I need to dispose of him.' He's hidden in the trees, and he's with a female. They're both wearing cloaks, so I can't really see them well, but he looks really big and tall, and she looks very petite."

_Fucking Demetri and Jane._

What made them think they could pull a fast one on me? Fuckers. "When, Mary Alice?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't work quite like that... I don't have a _date_, but I can tell you that it's a misty, foggy night, and the moon is barely a sliver in the sky."

I cocked my head to the side. That would be within the next week if it was to be under this moon. Maybe I'd set up a surprise of my own for my backstabbing friends.

"You've earned a reward, little one," I cooed to Mary Alice. Maybe I would keep her after this was all over.

**~*Bella's POV***~

My mind was not cooperating, and I was frustrated as hell. My memories were crystal clear up until the point I was led into the private auction area by Jeanine, Mr. Brandt's assistant. Edward had been upset because he wasn't allowed to come with me, and I went through the door and down a long hallway... then it just stops as though watching a video of something that ends abruptly. The next thing I recall is waking up on the bed in Jacob and Angela's guest room. Three days lost, and I was determined to find out why.

When Edward wouldn't look me in the eye, I knew it was bad. I demanded that he tell me what happened, and he still didn't respond. We were interrupted by Jacob coming home; Edward was a lucky vampire.

"Bells! Thank God you're awake. How're you feeling?" Jacob sat on the opposite side of the bed from Edward and took one of my hands in his.

"I'm feeling like I want to know what the hell is going on!" I answered, staring pointedly at Edward.

"Okay, then. I think that's my cue to go see my girl and have some dinner. I'll stop by later." Jacob left the room quickly.

I turned my gaze on Edward. "Edward Cullen, my future husband, spill it!"

Edward's golden eyes finally met mine, and they were filled with uncertainty. "Bella... I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hide things, but I'm worried about you. Carlisle and I discussed this, and the mind sometimes protects itself from things it can't handle." He moved in closer to me, his hand reaching out to cup my face. "I'll tell you some of what happened, but you have to trust me to decide how far to go right now. Can you do that?"

The haunted look on Edward's face decided things for me. "Yes, Edward. I trust you completely, and if you think I need to wait on some of it, then I will."

Edward let out a breath of relief, his fingers caressing my skin lightly. He leaned his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. "Bella, if I ever lost you..."

"You won't," I whispered.

Edward's hand slid into the hair at the nape of my neck, and he tilted his head until our lips met softly. It seemed like so long since I'd felt the electric tingle that raced through my body at the contact, even though it was only a few days—days I'd spent mainly unconscious. I put my hands on his broad shoulders, leaning forward to meet him. His lips moved gently over mine, light as a feather, as though he was afraid of breaking me.

"Bella, I could never survive without you. I wouldn't want to," he spoke against my lips. "Please... you have to understand how hard these past few days have been." I glanced up and saw that Edward's eyes were closed, his long lashes resting against what looked like the beginning of pale purple shadows beneath his eyes.

"Edward, when's the last time you hunted?" I asked, sweeping a finger under one of his eyes.

"Just before the show. I'm fine, Bella."

"What's going on? Talk to me, Edward."

He pulled me closer, kissing me again. He peppered soft kisses over my face and neck, and his fingers combed through my hair. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. I brought my lips close to his ear, leaning my cheek against his. "Please tell me what's happening."

"The vampires tricked Jasper into going down to the marina by texting him from Alice's phone. They intended to kill him once they got Alice to go with them—he had fresh vampire bites all over him when he came back—but he was able to get away somehow. When Jasper saw you, he..." Edward's voice drifted off.

"It's okay; keep going."

"Jasper was so distraught over Alice that he... grabbed you. He took off running with you." Edward's arms tightened around me almost painfully. "He was crazy with grief over Alice—he would never hurt you, Bella. I was so scared, and I felt helpless. He finally realized what he was doing and placed you in my arms, but you were somehow absorbing all of his emotions, and you were screaming in pain. I took off running with you to get you away from Jasper. My home no longer felt safe, and before I knew it, I found myself at the treaty line. This is where my feet took me. I talked to Sam and Jacob, who appealed to the elders, and they agreed to allow me to stay here with you—with conditions, of course. Only Carlisle and I are allowed to be here, and we must always be in the presence of one of the wolves. The rest of my family is still not allowed."

"Wow... that's really heavy. I think it speaks volumes that you would trust the wolves enough to bring me here. Thank you for being so willing to put your differences aside."

"Of course, Bella. I'd do anything to keep you safe; I could never let the tension between my family and the wolves come before your safety."

"Why did Jasper take off with me?"

"Because of your gift; he thought you could help him find Alice."

"Maybe I can."

"Bella, you've been through a lot these past few days -"

"Edward, stop." I placed a finger over his lips. "I know you want to protect me, but Alice is my sister now. I _will _help to find her. Somehow, I'll find her."

**~*O*~**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah, so... go ahead and let me have it. I swear, it was them (my characters) that did it. The juice box comment was all me, hehe.**

**ISYC is up for a Golden Lemon Award for Best Makeout for the marking/dry hump scene! Thanks to whoever nom'd me! Go here to take a look at the nominees, and vote for your faves: www . goldenlemonawards . com**

**I know you guys haven't seen much writing being produced by me of late, but it's happening behind the scenes! Really. I have written a twisted Jacob/Bella (yes, you heard right) piece for Livejournal's Darkfest (will be out in March sometime), wrote a one-shot for the Fandom Against Domestic Violence titled '**_**Remember When It Rained**_**' (also to be released in March, and if you'd like to see a **_**teaser **_**there's a link on my profile), I'm working on a yet-to-be-named collab with the lovely wmr1601 for Foxy Fics which will be posted in April, and a one-shot for FGB for Autism called '**_**Temptation**_**' which is based on a banner that the talented Tkegl made. See... I've been writing a LOT.**

**My contest entry '**_**Broken Windows**_**' won second place public vote in the Pick a Pic Challenge. Thank you so much to all of you that took the time to read, review and vote! That will also be continued for a few chapters... in my abundance of spare time, haha.**

**Follow me on Twitter: (at) SaritaDreaming**

**My Blog: www . saritadreaming . wordpress . com  
**

**I haven't rec'd anything in a while, so here we go...**

**'**_**Sexual Healing**_**' by wmrcaz is a great story with nowhere near enough reviews! A travesty that this collab between wmr1601 and caz12271 hasn't received more love. Get on over there... read, review, and tell 'em Sarita sent ya'!**

**'**_**We Were Here**_**' by lola-pops has lots of reviews and for good reason. It's hawt, and I'd love to have her Edward's dog tags dragging along my skin... ungh!**

**Check out dirtycheekymonkeys who host the weekly '**_**Squeeze My Lemon**_**' one-shots (my entry '**_**Pearls of Desire**_**' is now posted here on my profile!), and also host the companion blog: www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . Com**

**Reviewers get teased... unless my beta gets back to me as fast as she did this chapter, hehe.**


	38. Chapter 37 Was Blind, But Now I See

**A/N: Hello everyone! I wanted to take a moment to thank those of you who nom'd and voted for ISYC in The Inspired Fanfic Awards! My Jacob made it to the final round of voting for Best Jacob Under 2K reviews. You guys rock!**

**Thanks to Keye, Sandy and my newest enabling pre-reader, Katsflowergirls, for their help, support and friendship. Mwah!**

**My beta is awe-some. I only had time to post a teaser on my blog because she's so damn fast! Say thank you to Jess...**

**Some items of interest after the chapter...**

**Chapter 37**

**~Was Blind, But Now I See~**

**~*Alice*~**

Despite what James kept telling me, something didn't add up. My mind wasn't working properly—it was impaired—and it seemed the harder I fought it, the worse it became.

The blood was a distraction. I wanted more of that velvet wine, even though I'd already consumed a gluttonous amount of it. When James allowed me to use my gift, it left me ravenous. As a bonus, he'd started bringing me blood in warmed goblets. A part of me knew that people were still dying to feed my new addiction, but it was so much easier to sweep under the carpet that way.

Joshua was shuffled around often so James could have 'strategy meetings' with me. There were visitors coming, and it appeared they would arrive in a few days time. James' eyes glittered with anger, but he was extremely pleased with me, and I was rewarded with more of the warm, flowing nectar I'd come to crave so much.

For some reason, Victoria set my teeth on edge; I didn't like or trust her, and I often growled when she came near. James was under the impression it had to do with him, and it seemed to please him, so I didn't correct his assumptions. When I looked at Victoria, something tugged at the periphery of my mind, but I could never grab a hold of it.

It was during a break that Joshua initiated the process of parting the intoxicated haze I was in.

"Does it feel good to consume the life blood of mortals, Alice?" Joshua asked quietly.

"What?" I asked in surprise; he hadn't spoken to me since I'd started drinking human blood.

"Maybe you just drank my wife or daughter. Perhaps someone's father or lover. _Does it feel good?_" he sneered.

I gasped as the weight of his words settled over me.

"Have you forgotten your coven? You called them your family. How about your mate?" he continued in a harsh voice.

"M-mate?" Memories tugged at the periphery of my mind, threatening to drop me to my knees.

_Honey-blond curls being swept out of golden eyes._

_A house in the woods._

_Large hands wrapping around my naked hips._

_The shadowy figures of others in a group._

_Whispered words next to my ear causing tingles to race through me._

_A marina... being dragged away from... from..._

"Oh, God. Why can't I remember?" I whispered as fear took residence inside me, filling me with a chill I'd never felt before.

"Because James has you so enamored with human blood you've forgotten where you came from... who you belong to."

I sank to the floor, holding my head. Joshua was right—I was being just as bad as... them. _Who were they?_

Royalty that took whatever they wanted because they felt they were entitled to it. Vague images of cloaked figures and throne rooms flitted through my mind, and a darkened, deserted piazza late at night...

A girl with long brown hair standing alone in the moonlight, and only she could save... who?

"_So, does that mean you're real, Alice?"_

The words echoed around in my head. She wanted to know if I was real, and I was wondering the same exact thing about her. Was she real?

_"Okay, Alice, who is it that I'm supposed to help?"_

_"My brother. His future keeps changing—sometimes disappearing altogether—but you are the key, and now I've finally found you!"_

Brother? I had a brother!

"I have a brother..." I whispered.

"You have a _family_," Joshua corrected. "They're worried about you, they count on you, and they want you to come home, Alice."

"But... but..." I shook my head, grabbing it harder.

"I'm going to say one word to you, Alice, and I hope to hell it helps."

Trepidation flooded my strong, solid body—an unfamiliar feeling that was extremely unpleasant. "Wh-what is it?" I whispered back, trembling.

"Jasper."

_Jasper..._

"Oh, God..." I cried out as visions of my lover crashed in on me, rolled over me, filled me, _crushed_ me... "Jasper." I whispered it like a prayer.

Visions of a tall, lanky vampire with a slow, sultry smile and easygoing ways filled my mind. Large hands that effortlessly spanned my waist, touched me tenderly, and played my body with nimble fingers that knew every place that would drive me wild.

Skin covered by crescents of old vampire bites.

Riding him in our bed, my hands raking over his chest as his hips thrust up into me.

Being led away from him by James as his eyes told me,_ promised_ me, that he would never stop searching until we were together again.

James ordering his minions to tear Jasper apart and burn the pieces...

"_Nooooo!_" I howled, slamming my fists into the floor.

Hunks of concrete flew up into the air. I couldn't see them, but I heard the _chunk!_ as they landed. Anger raged through me, igniting a fire inside that was further fueled by the human blood pumping through me, strengthening me.

"Alice?" Joshua called out to me. "Are you okay?"

My fingers curled into claws, and I scratched at the concrete. I knew I was sending up a cloud of dust; even though I couldn't see it, I could smell its damp, stony scent. The aroma changed yet again when I reached the dirt below, and my hands dug into rich, warm soil. Through my haze of rage, I noted that it seemed odd for the soil to be so _warm_, and I was reminded of human flesh, pliant beneath my fingers. With a startled cry, I pulled my hands out of the earth where I was almost up to my elbows in it.

My breathing was ragged, and I couldn't shake the dirt from my arms and hands fast enough.

"Alice?" Joshua called out again.

"I remember," I whispered, defeated.

"I'm sorry."

I knew Joshua was referring to what the memories were doing to me, not the fact that he'd triggered them.

"Thank you," I choked out. It was all I could manage as the impact of everything hit me between the eyes.

I was a prisoner here, James had fed me human blood to strengthen and distract me, someone was coming here soon to spy on him, he wanted me to take part in bringing down his enemies, he continually threatened my family in exchange for my co-operation, and he claimed to have... killed Jasper.

I'd pulled a human female's neck to my mouth and sucked the life blood from her veins.

I'd begged for more, _demanded_ more.

Jasper, my lover and mate, went forgotten in my intoxicated haze of desire.

How could I forget Jasper? Anything, anyone, but Jasper.

Curling into a ball, a high keening wail ripped out of me, echoing back at me from the four corners of my cell—the sounds chasing each other, surrounding me, growing in intensity, the cacophony a welcome distraction to the real issue.

_I'd forgotten Jasper._

"Alice!" Joshua's voice cut through my self pity, but I wasn't sure how many times he'd called my name. "Alice! Get your shit together!"

"Wh-what?"

"Think. You need an explanation as to why you... dug up your cell. Do you want to tip your hand? Do you want _him_ to know you're onto him? That you remember?"

_No. No, I didn't._

"You're right, Joshua. Thank you again." Hesitating, I decided to ask his opinion. "Do you... do you think he really killed..."

"Yes, Alice. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks for being honest, Joshua."

"I'm not going to lie to you. James is a sick fuck, and his motives always revolve around giving himself the best advantage. It would behoove him to have your... mate out of the way but still have the rest of your family to hang over your head. He knows your mate would stop at nothing to find you."

My body slumped in the corner. He was right; Jasper was dead.

"Oh, my love..." I keened.

"You need to figure out a strategy before he comes back. Your Jasper wouldn't want to see you lay down and take it."

"How the hell do you know what Jasper would want?" I snapped.

"Because he loved you, and you're a spit-fire. Use your gift to your advantage, Alice. I know you can do it."

_Yeah. Yeah, maybe I could._

**~*Bella*~**

There was a lot to take in. Alice had been kidnapped from the Seattle show—which I still couldn't remember—and when Edward got me away from Jasper, he decided the safest place to take me was... La Push. I was totally okay with it, but I couldn't deny how surprising it was. Even more shocking was the fact that the elders said yes to Edward remaining there with me.

I was very grateful for what everyone had done, but I couldn't help feel there was more to this story. The elders let me stay on their land with Edward just because Alice was kidnapped and Jasper went a little nuts over it? Really?

"What are you thinking, love?"

Looking up, I found Edward leaning against the doorway to our room at Jacob's house. That crooked smile I loved so much tugged at his lips, and his eyes were calm and golden.

"I'm thinking that there's a lot I don't know, Edward." I looked at him pointedly.

"I explained already. Carlisle..."

"Yeah, yeah. Carlisle said it should come back to me naturally," I mocked with a huff.

Edward laughed lightly, walking into the room, and perched on the edge of the bed. He took my hand in his, tracing my palm with his index finger, which he suddenly found fascinating—a great way to avoid looking in my eyes.

"Bella, it's not like you to sound that way."

"Sure it is. When I'm being _lied_ to."

Edward's finger halted its revolutions on my palm, and he looked up at me. "Nobody's lied to you, Bella. I would never do that."

"And yet you're still hiding things from me—important things."

"How do you know they're important things?"

"I just do. I don't like this, Edward. It's dangerous because I might suddenly have a vision I'm not prepared for. You think you're protecting me, but you're not."

Edward pulled my hand toward his body, leaning forward, but I put my other hand on his chest and pushed back.

"Don't. You can't get all smoochy with me and think I'll forget about this. Time's up."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you're going to tell me everything. Today." My jaw was set, and I could see Edward weighing his options. He had none. I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Okay," Edward sighed.

"Angela!" I yelled out.

A moment later, Angela stuck her head inside the room. "Hey, Bells! Lookin' good today."

"Want to go for a walk down by the beach?"

"Sure."

"We're going to need Jake, too. Edward and I need to have a talk, and I'm tired of being cooped up in this house—no offense."

Angela giggled. "No offense taken. I was wondering when you'd go crazy in here. Let me get Jake."

We all threw on some hoodies that Jake had in the mud room—only two of us really needed them to keep warm.

On the way to the beach, my phone buzzed, and it was Charlie. Shit, I hadn't talked to him since the night of the opening.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Bells! I heard your show was a big success! I'm so sorry I couldn't be there."

"No, no, that's okay, Dad." I was actually relieved he _wasn't _able to be there. "You can't help it if there was an emergency."

"I tried to call you... I noticed you haven't been home the past few days..." Charlie hesitated, obviously not wanting to be too intrusive.

"Sorry, Dad. I don't think sometimes. I'm out on the Res bunking with Angela for a while. We're having some girl time."

"Oh! I just assumed you and, uh, Edward..."

"No, I'm not staying at Edward's." There, that was technically true.

"Okay, then. Well, I'll talk to you soon, Bells. I'm really proud of you, sweetie."

"Thanks, Dad. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Closing my cell, I felt slightly guilty for misleading Charlie, but I wasn't really lying. I wasn't shacking up with Edward, I _was_ staying at Angela's, and the need to insulate my dad from whatever craziness was going on was prevalent in my mind—certainly trumping the need to be truthful.

Suddenly, it hit me that Edward was just trying to do the same thing for me, and I felt bad about the hard time I was giving him. He wasn't hiding things to harm me, but he also didn't understand that sometimes my visions could be jarring. If I should see something horrific, it could catch me completely unprepared.

The day was cool but unseasonably warm for January. The thick hoodie and jeans I wore protected me from the biting breeze, and I cuddled close to Edward's side more for comfort than anything. Jacob and Angela walked several yards ahead to give us privacy.

The sky was a blue-gray color with some mottled gray and white clouds. The smell of fresh salt air was a balm for me, and I breathed in deep, dragging the air into my lungs. I knew it had only been a few days, but I felt as though it'd been ages since I felt the freedom of nature around me. I suspected my weeks in the hospital and my forced time on crutches hadn't helped.

We walked along in companionable silence, Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders, mine around his waist. I wanted to give my ire a chance to recede before we started talking because I knew that Edward only wanted what was best for me; I just had to make him see that the truth was what was needed in this case.

When we reached the sand, we strolled along the edge of the water slowly. Jacob started messing with Angela, and he tossed her over his shoulder, holding her upside down over the water that was rushing in. She was squealing and beating her little fists on his massive back.

"Jacoooob! Put me down!"

"Should I drop you in?" he teased, laughing.

"Noooo! Put me down!" Angela flailed in his grasp, her long, dark hair flying in the wind.

Edward looked at me sideways.

"Don't even think about it," I growled. "You're in enough trouble already."

"Hmm... well, then what's a little more?"

"Edward Cul -"

In a split second, I was looking at the world upside down. Damn vampire speed.

"You are so dead, Edward."

"Too late, Bella."

"Oh, now you're telling vampire jokes? How about no sex for a month?" I quipped, a smile starting to form.

"You wouldn't do that to me; you want me too much." Edward snickered, dipping me precariously close to the foaming surf.

"The ego on you!" I fumed. "Unbelievable."

"If I put you down, are you going to behave?"

"Me?" I shrieked.

Edward laughed, twirling us around until I was dizzy.

"How do you feel about me throwing up on you? Because we're there..." I gasped.

Rather abruptly, I found the world right side up again, although my vision was wavering. Edward caught me in his arms, pressing our bodies together. My arms instinctively went up around his neck, and I held on tight, knowing I would likely land on my ass if I let go.

Cool lips pressed against my ear. "I'm sorry, Bella. With all the craziness going on, I just wanted to... do something normal and fun."

I smiled against the softness of his hoodie. "So you think it's normal to hang your fiancé upside down and twirl her around until she almost pukes?"

"Well... maybe not. Are you really upset with me?" He lifted his head to look down at me.

"No, not really."

At that moment, there was a loud splash, and I looked over to see Jacob flailing around in the water, a look of shock on his handsome features. Angela was standing over him, hands on her hips, looking smug.

"Ha!" she exclaimed.

"Wh-what? How the heck -" Jacob floundered.

It was comical to see Jacob sitting in the sand as the waves crashed into his back, and droplets of saltwater dripped out of his spiky hair, rolling down his russet skin.

Angela giggled. "Guess those self-defense classes paid off, huh? I can even drop a big lunk like you!"

I tried to stifle a laugh... unsuccessfully. Edward snorted, turning his head the other way.

Jacob pointed at me. "You! Mind your business, and we'll mind ours, okay?" He tried to look fierce but soon started laughing at himself, shaking his head. "That's my girl!" he said, looking up at Angela with pride.

She reached down to help him up, and he pulled her on top of him until they were a tangle of arms and legs. After a few screams of outrage, things got awfully quiet down at their end of the beach. When I glanced over, I saw Angela straddling Jake's lap, and they were kissing as if nothing and no one else existed. I tugged at Edward's hand, leading him in the other direction to give them privacy.

He leaned over, grabbing me up in his arms, my feet leaving the ground, and pulled me up against his hard chest. "We could..."

"No, we most certainly could not." I glared up at him. "At least not until you tell me the truth."

Edward's eyes were still playful as he looked down into my face. "You're like a dog with a bone; you know that?"

"An absolute Pit Bull." I snarled at him, snapping my teeth together, and he laughed.

Putting me down, he led me over to a log, where we sat down with our fingers entwined, and his face took on a serious expression.

"This is difficult, Bella. I don't even like to _think_ about this, let alone talk about it." Edward's hand tightened almost painfully around my own, and I realized that whatever occurred was really serious. A sick feeling started to fester in the pit of my stomach. "In order to get their hands on Alice, they needed to fool us. Victoria, the red-headed vampire, took you up to the roof. Do you... remember any of this?"

Staring into space, I cast my mind back, but the last thing I could remember was Jeanine leading me down a hallway. I shook my head. "No."

"You did remember for a short time... just before Jasper ran off with you."

"I don't remember anything, Edward. Not Victoria, not Jasper... nothing between the time Jeanine and I were walking down the hall and waking up in Jacob's guest room." There was a hollow feeling inside me, and I felt as though my body and mind had betrayed me. Why couldn't I remember?

"Victoria brought you up to the roof, and you texted me. When I got up there, she had you... I was so scared, Bella. I was reasoning with her, and I think she was close to handing you over to me when Jacob landed on the roof of the next building. Victoria was afraid that we would catch her, and she—you _knew_—and she..." Edward closed his eyes, and whispered, "Victoria threw you off the roof."

Even though I knew it ended with me alive, I gasped, and fear shot through me. "She what?"

Edward's fingers tightened in mine. "Bella, you knew what she was going to do. You saw it. You said goodbye to me. What she did worked; we were only intent on saving you, and she got away. It was so close, love; you have no idea. If it wasn't for Emmett catching us both and sliding along the sidewalk with us..." Edward choked up, shaking his head.

"Oh, Edward." It must have been horrible for him to experience that.

He explained what happened with Jasper, and again, none of it seemed familiar.

"Bella, I've come so close to losing you—more than once. I hope you understand that I haven't been trying to keep anything from you, but it's so upsetting to even think about. There must be a reason you don't remember it—your body's way of protecting you." He hesitated for a moment, staring out into the water. "Maybe it's time."

I looked up at him, startled. "Time for what?"

"To change you." Edward slid a hand beneath my hair to caress the back of my neck, ghosting his lips along my jaw.

"No!" I cried, my heart hammering in my chest.

"No? I thought this was what you wanted, Bella." Edward looked hurt.

"It is, Edward—just not yet. The time hasn't come. It's important that I'm not changed too soon."

"Why?"

"BB said it's not time. There are things I need to do while I'm still _human_."

"Such as?"

"I don't know everything, Edward. I'm going to be like you soon; I'm just not sure when."

Edward said nothing; he just stared back at me. Something in his expression caused me to feel guilt, fear and longing all at the same time. I wanted to tell him everything, but I knew that if I did, it could mean the end of him, and I couldn't allow that to happen. Even if he was angry with me later, at least I would have eternity to make it up to him.

The wind suddenly whipped up, blowing my hair in my eyes, and the sting of the salt air made them water. Placing my hands on Edward's face, I pulled him toward me. "Edward, I love you. There's nothing I want more than to be yours forever, but trust me when I tell you it's not time yet."

Edward sighed, putting his hands over my own. "I trust you, Bella—with my life. It's not always easy for me; I need you to understand that. I've never been in love before; I've never felt this _vulnerable_. Everything could be taken away in a split second."

"I know," I whispered softly. Edward had no idea just how well I understood this. BB was preparing me well for the future, and I knew what was at stake if we failed—Edward's very life.

Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to his, and he dropped his hands, sliding them around my back to pull me in closer. Taking control, his mouth moved slowly over mine, and the electric tingling started racing through my body. I melted into his kiss, warmth spreading through me, and I forgot everything around me as our tongues touched lightly. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss, I could feel all the emotion Edward was pouring into it—the desperation borne from the knowledge of how close we came to being separated for good, how unsure everything really was in the scheme of things. I knew a time might be coming soon when I would have to be away from Edward for a while, and the thought of it caused me to feel ill. With a soft cry, I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him back aggressively, feeling as though I couldn't get close enough.

I clung to him as his lips traveled over my jaw and down my neck in open-mouthed kisses. My fingers only tightened their hold in his hair, and I pressed my body against his, almost as if I believed I could stop the hands of time and fate by getting closer.

"Annoying hoodie," he rasped, pulling the neckline down slightly so he could lick the hollow at the base of my throat. "Annoying cold wind. I hate that we have an audience for everything we do..." Edward moaned as his hands roamed beneath my hoodie, and he leaned so far into me, I was nearly lying down on the log. His lips moved back up my neck slowly, capturing mine in a searing kiss that seemed to go on and on...

"Edward... I love you."

"I love you, Bella. So much," he whispered against my ear. "I want you..." His voice was husky with desire.

"Right here?" I asked incredulously, although my mind quickly moved on to how we might be able to make it happen.

"Anywhere. Everywhere. I know we can't right now, but soon. I need to be inside you, Bella."

A thrill of desire flared in my abdomen, spreading like wildfire, and I let out a soft moan. "Oh, Edward, you can't talk like that, or I'm liable to attack you right here in front of Jacob and Angela."

Edward pulled back to look at me, and his eyes were a smoldering burnished gold. "You think it's easy for _me_ not to take you right here?"

Another thrill shot through me at his words and the heated look in his eyes.

And then the beach, Edward, the wind, the sound of the water... all disappeared. I could no longer feel his hands and lips on me, and I felt cold and alone as a veil of darkness descended—pure, pitch darkness the likes of which I had never experienced before.

I threw my arms out, but there was nothing to touch, feel or hold. Reaching down, my fingertips grazed what felt like cool, damp concrete.

Suddenly, there was a metal creaking sound as a door opened, and scant light revealed the cell I was in. More shocking was the sight of my cellmate. It was Alice, and she stood against the wall, watching the door intently. She looked... hungry and impatient—a side of her I'd never witnessed before.

James walked in with a goblet in his hand. Alice's eyes were riveted to the goblet, and she licked her lips. The glazed look in her eye scared me. Neither of them noticed my presence, so I guessed this was a vision, but it was_ so real_ it was hard to differentiate.

He took another step into the room, and Alice was over to him in a flash, grabbing for the goblet.

"Ah! Not so fast, Mary Alice. You must do something for me first." James smiled at her, but the look in his eyes was cold and calculating.

"What? Anything! Just give it to me!"

"Tell me how many of them are coming."

Alice stamped her foot and growled, but she stepped back, her eyes glazing over. "There are two of them. They'll enter through the north gate."

"Which is my better choice: confronting them or allowing them to believe they got away with it?"

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Confront them." She nodded her head. "If you let them get away with it, they'll think you're weak and vulnerable. They'll make a decision to eliminate you."

James bared his teeth and growled. "Those fuckers! We'll see who gets eliminated. Thank you, Mary Alice. You've definitely earned your reward. Here you go... all warmed the way you like it."

Alice grabbed at the goblet, tipping it up. I watched in horror as blood poured into her waiting mouth. She drank deeply, licking some blood from her lip when she was done. "More!" she demanded.

And then she turned and looked right at me. There was a split second of surprise before the mask slid back in place, but it was enough for me to see that her eyes glittered like rubies.

~*O*~

**A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your theories.**

**A big huge shout-out to all the firefighters and EMTs of WV's Alloy Crew Station 6! Thank you for reading all my stories. Woot! I expect a full report on who wins all the bets. You guys rock!  
**

**You can follow me on Twitter for all sorts of random musings, news and teaser info. (at) SaritaDreaming I also have a blog where I'll be posting all of my stories, special outtakes and teasers. Teasers are posted there first, and sometimes I post special little appeteasers that won't be offered anywhere else. No more than 2-3 messages per week. www . Saritadreaming . Wordpress . com **

**I have lots of fandom projects going on...**

**On March 17th** **I'll be posting my Darkfest entry a J/B twisted tale called **_**'Inside You.'**_

**On March 18th** **I'll be posting my FADV one-shot **_**'Remember When It Rained.' **_**The link to the banner and teaser is on my profile.**

**In early April, I'll be posting the continuation of my collab with wmr1601 **_**'Speak Now.' **_**The prologue is up on my profile, so put it on alert if you're interested!**

**I'm writing an outtake of Betti Gefecht's story **_**'Little Green and EasyBella'**_ **for the FGB Autism cause.**

**I'm writing a one-shot based on a banner made by the talented Tkegl called **_**'Temptation'**_ **for the Fandom 4 Sexual Assault Awareness.**

**I'm sure you've all heard about the ongoing tragedy in Japan. I'm donating my first Vampire Diaries O/S to the Fandom4Tsunami. It will star the schmexy Damon Salvatore.**

**Further info and links are on my profile if you're interested.**

**The next story to be updated will be **_**'Broken Windows.'**_

**Thanks for reading!**


	39. Chapter 38 Precipice

**A/N: A very special thank you to my awesome readers for your incredible patience between updates. I'm attempting to lighten my load a bit, so I have more time for updates, but real life (husband, child) take precedence.**

**I owe a great deal to my pre-readers, Keye, Sandy and Katsflowergirls, for their invaluable input and friendship. You guys help keep me sane—relatively speaking.**

**A big, huge stash of Damon pOrn to my awesome beta, Jess (jkane180), for helping me improve my skills and for catching all the inevitable snafus. Mwah!**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**~Precipice~**

* * *

"_**When your horse is on the brink of a precipice, it's too late to pull the reins." **_**~ Chinese Proverb**

**~*ISYC*~  
**

**~Previously~**

_And then the beach, Edward, the wind, the sound of the water. . . all disappeared. I could no longer feel his hands and lips on me, and I felt cold and alone as a veil of darkness descended—pure, pitch darkness the likes of which I had never experienced before._

_I threw my arms out, but there was nothing to touch, feel, or hold. Reaching down, my fingertips grazed what felt like cool, damp concrete._

_Suddenly, there was a metal creaking sound as a door opened, and scant light revealed the cell I was in. More shocking was the sight of my cellmate. It was Alice, and she stood against the wall, watching the door intently. She looked. . . hungry and impatient—a side of her I'd never witnessed before._

_James walked in with a goblet in his hand. Alice's eyes were riveted to the goblet, and she licked her lips. The glazed look in her eye scared me. Neither of them noticed my presence, so I guessed this was a vision, but it was so real it was hard to differentiate._

_He took another step into the room, and Alice was over to him in a flash, grabbing for the goblet._

_"Ah! Not so fast, Mary Alice. You must do something for me first." James smiled at her, but the look in his eyes was cold and calculating._

_"What? Anything! Just give it to me!"_

_"Tell me how many of them are coming."_

_Alice stamped her foot and growled, but she stepped back, her eyes glazing over. "There are two of them. They'll enter through the north gate."_

_"Which is my better choice: confronting them or allowing them to believe they got away with it?"_

_Alice cocked her head to the side. "Confront them." She nodded her head. "If you let them get away with it, they'll think you're weak and vulnerable. They'll make a decision to eliminate you."_

_James bared his teeth and growled. "Those fuckers! We'll see who gets eliminated. Thank you, Mary Alice. You've definitely earned your reward. Here you go. . . all warmed the way you like it."_

_Alice grabbed at the goblet, tipping it up. I watched in horror as blood poured into her waiting mouth. She drank deeply, licking some blood from her lip when she was done._

_"More!" she demanded._

_And then she turned and looked right at me. There was a split second of surprise before the mask slid back in place, but it was enough for me to see that her eyes glittered like rubies._

**~*ISYC*~**

**~*Bella*~**

To say I was in shock would be a gross understatement. The last thing I was expecting while kissing Edward on the log at First Beach was to be transported to Alice—wherever this was. Once I confirmed that only Alice could see me, I allowed myself to look around, taking in the cell where she was being held. It was small, boxy, lined in concrete—with the exception of a spot in the center of the floor that had been dug up—and there was a wet, musty smell hanging in the air. I suspected we were deep underground.

At Alice's demand of more blood, James stepped forward, grabbing her jaw in his large hand. "Why did you dig up your cell?" he growled.

"Because you weren't fast enough with my blood!" she spat. "My gift leaves me extremely _hungry_, James, and I'm pretty sure, as things come closer to fruition, you'll want to keep me well fed."

"Yes, perhaps. Don't do anything like this again, or I'll have to find a suitable punishment—one I can guarantee you won't like." James moved to the door, turning back to face Alice. "I'll be back with more; I just don't know how soon. Please try to be patient, Mary Alice."

"I'll try." Alice glared at James, crossing her arms over her petite body and tapping her foot.

James merely smirked as he shut the door. A few seconds later, we were plunged into complete and total darkness—a yawning, utter darkness that closed around me, pressing in upon me like a living thing. I gasped—drawing in a harsh breath—fighting off the feeling that I was drowning. My head turned, eyes seeking purchase on any sliver of light I might be able to focus on, but there was nothing. Why this caused the air to feel thinner and give the impression that I was being suffocated, I wasn't sure. I suspected it was all in my mind.

"Bella?" Alice whispered.

She really had seen me before the lights went out. Somehow we had connected.

"A-Alice?" My voice sounded weak and wispy. Perhaps it was because my mouth had run dry . . . or was it fear that somehow James would hear me? Was this real or just part of a nightmare? Was I asleep in my bed somewhere? Had making out with Edward at First Beach all been a dream, too?

"I'm so glad you're alive . . ." Alice's voice was strained. There was more she wanted to say, but she didn't.

"Where are we?"

"In some kind of compound. I haven't seen any of it except for this . . . dungeon."

"Can you see me?" I asked her curiously. My eyes hadn't adjusted at all, and I still couldn't see anything.

"No, I'm afraid not. Just that glimpse of you I had before James shut the door. He's been keeping me completely light deprived. My only companion, on and off, has been a werewolf that he keeps down here like a pet. James uses the wolf for his ability to block my visions—he and Victoria wear werewolf claws on themselves—that's how they got around my visions. Do they have_ you,_ Bella?"

"The werewolf is the key . . ." I murmured, and suddenly one of the things I said when I was out of sorts made more sense. "No, Alice, I'm staying on the Res with Edward."

"What? Why?"

"When you were taken . . . Jasper –"

"Oh, Jasper, my love," Alice keened. "I'll never forgive James for taking him from me."

Her wording struck me as a little odd. Actually, _she_ was taken from Jasper—from us—but it was simply logistics I supposed. Alice's voice seemed to be a bit closer, and again, I was struck by the lack of sensory stimulus—it was dead quiet with the exception of dripping water somewhere. I could smell damp earth, concrete, and wetness, but that was it.

"Well, we found out you were gone, and Edward was concerned about the threat to me, so he brought me to the Res for protection. They're allowing him to stay at Jake and Angela's house with me. Everyone has been very supportive."

"So you're okay, Bella?"

"Relatively speaking. I was thrown off the roof of the gallery . . . at least according to Edward. I don't remember anything from that night after they told me that you needed me in the back."

"I never called for you, Bella. It was all a ruse—a plan to distract everyone so James could get his hands on me." A deep sigh issued from somewhere to my left, and I could tell Alice had changed positions. "All that time we thought they were after you. If only we'd been more careful . . . maybe Jasper would be here." Her words ended on a sob.

I realized she must think Jasper was dead! I had the urge to slap my forehead for not thinking of that right away. "Alice, Jasper's alive!"

"What? But James said –"

"Jasper came back the next day with barely a scrap of clothing on, covered with fresh vampire bites. He was crazed and screaming for you. He's not himself, Alice."

"Oh, my God," Alice whispered, suddenly next to my ear. "Is it true, Bella? My love is really alive?"

"Yes, Alice, and he's so worried about you. I take it James doesn't know he's alive?"

"No . . . no, I don't think he does," Alice said thoughtfully. "His henchmen must have failed and were afraid to admit it to him. What does Jasper say about it? What happened?"

"That's the thing, Alice, Jasper doesn't remember it. He really lost it when they took you."

"Oh, my poor Jasper."

Since the initial shock of being here with Alice had worn off, something started niggling at the back of my mind. It only took a few seconds to pinpoint what it was—Alice's eyes, red as rubies. "Alice, your eyes . . ."

"James forced me to drink human blood because it makes my gift stronger."

"I thought he was blocking your gift with the werewolf."

"James blocks my gift most of the time, except when he needs me to look into the future for him. He asks me to tell him about specific events, and as soon as he gets what he needs, Joshua is brought back to his cell to block me."

"Who's Joshua?"

"The werewolf that James keeps chained up down here."

Again, my mind was disturbed by the fleeting images I'd seen before the door was slammed shut and the lights turned out. Alice _lunged_ at that goblet, which was obviously filled with human blood.

"Alice, James didn't seem to be forcing you when I saw you just a while ago," I said quietly. We didn't have time for subterfuge; I had no idea how long I would remain here before my vision faded, and I wanted to have as much information as possible. We needed to know where to start looking for her. "Alice, do you know where this compound is?"

"Yes. We're in Italy, somewhere outside of Volterra."

It didn't escape my notice that Alice had deflected my question about her eagerness for the blood, but my attention was drawn elsewhere as my heart started hammering in my ears. _Outside of Volterra._ We would have to go there to find Alice, which meant being in Italy. The visions that BB had been showing me . . . it seemed as though they were about to come together.

The sound of metal scraping from a distance away pulled me from my thoughts. Murmured voices and clinking chains echoed off the walls. The cavernous sounds suggested there wasn't much of anything stored in the rooms down here; if there was, it would have dampened and absorbed some of the noise. This was most likely a dungeon, deep under the ground, strong enough to hold a werewolf and a vampire. Or was there a threat hanging over their heads that bound them tighter than any shackles ever could?

"Shh . . ." Alice's whisper barely registered in my left ear; her lips must have been pressed up against me, although I couldn't feel them.

I was fairly certain that James wouldn't be able to hear _me _talking, but why take that chance? Alice might answer me, and that could be a costly mistake. Whatever we did had to be kept secret so James didn't catch on.

"Let's go, you mongrel! Don't give me a hard time." A cruel male voice resounded through the dungeon, but it wasn't James.

There was a familiar sounding snarl, and I realized Joshua must be in his wolf form. After some clanks, clatter, grunting and additional snarls, I heard something metal ring against the stone.

"Here, you filthy animal. Eat up, Spot!" A sadistic laugh was followed by the muffled slam of a door, and then there was silence again.

"Spot?" I whispered, something dancing along the edges of my mind.

"That's what they call him. They're vile, Bella. I'm probably going to lose you any second because he's here. The human blood has extended the range of my gift, and I've hidden that fact from James, but Joshua's proximity will cut in soon. Please tell Jasper how much I love him, and that I'm okay."

"I will, Alice. We're_ going_ to find you. Is there anything you can tell me that might help us locate you?"

"I know we're on the outskirts of Volterra, that this is a huge compound, and there are some trees with red leaves at the north end of the property that I saw in one of my visions. I'm sorry I don't have anything more. Oh! And Jane and Demetri are going to be paying James a visit within the next few days when the moon is full."

"Jane and Demetri?"

"They're part of the Volturi Guard. From what I've gathered, I think they're working on their own—betraying Aro, their leader."

A sinking feeling started to bloom in my chest. I knew who Jane was, but based on a vision I'd had, I thought she was on Aro's side. This might complicate things even further when I was before the Volturi, and it seemed that day wasn't very far away at all.

"We're going to find you, Alice. I promise."

"Bella, maybe you shouldn't look for me. James is a sadistic bastard; I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Not an option, Alice. We're going to beat him. I don't know how yet, but we will."

A sound like static filled my ears, and I felt as though I was stuck between two worlds. Flashes of light interspersed with the inky blackness of the dungeon. I was pretty sure that Joshua's presence was starting to dissolve the connection with Alice.

"Alice?"

"Bella, please . . . if you . . . he might . . . Joshua's fa . . ." Alice's voice was fading in and out like a bad connection on a walkie-talkie.

"Alice! Don't go! I didn't hear that last thing you said. Alice?"

The inky blackness was replaced by a faint light shining through my eyelids. My body was being jostled gently, and by the feel of it, I concluded that I was being carried swiftly. The faint crunching of leaves and the sound of wildlife scattering suggested that Edward was running through the woods with me in his arms.

Cracking my eyes open, I looked up into Edward's handsome face. His jaw was tense, but a second later, he glanced down to see my eyes open, and he smiled faintly.

"You have to stop doing this to me, Bella," he said softly.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should find a girlfriend that isn't psychic."

"Never."

"I found Alice; I know where we need to start looking."

Edward stopped moving. He still held me cradled in his arms, but he looked down at me with a question in his eyes.

"Where?"

"You're not going to like it, Edward."

"I don't like anything that's been happening lately. Tell me."

"Italy."

Edward muttered a string of expletives I'd never heard come out of his mouth before. Even those vile words sounded beautiful coming from his mouth, but aside from that, I couldn't blame him for being upset. We were reaching the top of the hill on the roller coaster, and it was too late to get off.

**~*ISYC*~**

**~*Edward*~**

When Bella told me Alice was in Italy, I couldn't control the series of vile words that flowed out of my mouth. I would have blushed if I still had that ability, but Bella didn't blink an eye. Her hand came up to caress my face, and she whispered, "We're going to get her back."

"Jasper and I will go after her."

"Not without me, you won't."

"Bella . . ."

"Don't you 'Bella' me! I'm going."

My little spitfire. I had to keep reminding myself how headstrong she was, that she would never allow me to make any decisions for her. Bella's hand smacked at my chest, and she pointed at the ground. Obliging her, I set her on her feet but caught her up in my arms as she swayed. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against my chest, and her arms snaked around my waist, hugging me back. Her cheek rested against me, and I wished we could just remain here forever. Reality was ugly and scary right now, and I wanted Bella to be changed before she ran headlong into danger. I also knew she wasn't going to allow that, either.

"Edward, I love you," she whispered into my hoodie.

"I love you, too, Bella. More than my own life."

"Edward, I need to talk to you. There are some things you need to know."

Bella's face was still stuffed in my sweatshirt. She always looked me in the eye when we were talking, so I knew whatever this was, it was difficult for her to face, too. Fear lanced through me.

"Talk to me, love."

"Not here. We need to talk alone. Maybe Jake and Angela can give us some privacy."

Bella's eyes were still downcast as we linked hands and finished our walk to Jake's little white house. He was waiting on the porch for us, looking concerned.

"Edward, Bells. Is everything all right?"

"Not exactly, Jake. Edward and I need some time alone. Can you arrange it?"

"Sure. Just don't leave the house without an escort, okay? I'll tell Sam."

"Thank you, Jacob. You've been very good to us," I thanked him.

_What the hell happened out on that beach? Whatever it is, it must be serious. They both look shell-shocked. _Jacob's concerned thoughts floated through my mind.

Jacob and Angela very generously decided to stay at Billy Black's house, leaving Bella and me alone for the night. The shadows grew longer as dusk crept up, throwing a disquieting pall over everything. Bella moved about the kitchen, making herself something to eat, and by unspoken agreement, we put off any serious discussion until after she was finished.

My eyes followed her every movement. She always mesmerized me, but knowing there might be difficult times ahead caused me to appreciate her all the more. A sense of melancholy came over me; we'd been through so much together, we'd barely gotten to the happier parts, and now we had to take off for Italy. The male chauvinist in me wanted to tie her up and take off without her, but logically, I knew she would be a big help, and she would never stand for me forcing her to stay behind. At least if she was with me, I could watch over her.

"Edward, you're boring holes in my back." Bella looked over her shoulder at me, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sorry, love."

She turned back to the counter and continued chopping peppers for the omelet she was making. "You know if you left me behind, I'd still find my own way to Italy, right? I'm psychic, and I have BB on my side." Her voice was matter-of-fact, not angry.

"I know." A smirk spread across my face; I couldn't help it. Bella was strong-willed and wonderful—everything I could have asked for in a mate. She pushed me beyond my limits and forced me to grow, which was extremely unusual for a vampire.

"Thank you," Bella said softly.

"For what?"

"For not forcing my hand. Our situation is precarious enough without me having to fight you, Edward."

"What do you mean? Precarious how?" Fear shot through me—another emotion vampires usually left behind. We were immortal, for the most part unbreakable, and yet, since I'd met Bella, I felt exposed because of her humanity. She could be taken away from me so easily, and I would spend eternity alone. To think I'd once almost killed her myself . . .

"Ouch!" she cried out.

I didn't need to ask what happened; I could smell it. Blood on the air, curling up my nostrils. Getting off the stool, I walked around the breakfast bar and took her hand. "Bella, let me." Her index finger was cut fairly deep, and I closed my lips over it, licking lightly with my tongue. The cut closed up immediately, and I kissed her finger while looking deeply into the chocolate depths of her eyes.

She held no fear in her as I did this. Bella knew I would never harm her, that I was over the call of her blood because she meant so much more to me than that. At this point, it seemed to be a turn on for us both—I could feel my pants tighten as I grew hard, and I could smell the scent of her arousal and witness her pupils dilating.

"Edward . . ." she gasped.

I pulled her closer, until our fronts were touching, and looked down into her eyes. This was my love—_my life_—before me. I wanted to cry with frustration that she wasn't already one of us. So fragile, so _breakable_.

The knife she'd still had gripped in her hand clattered to the floor, and the air seemed to thin around us. I pressed my forehead against hers, our lips so close. . . our breath mingling.

"Bella, you have no idea how hard it is for me, knowing you could be taken from me at any moment. You are the most precious thing that has ever existed for me, and I would be nothing without you."

"Oh, Edward, I feel the same about you," she breathed, "and if you think I can't understand how you feel, you're wrong. I've seen some things . . ." She shook her head.

"What things?" I whispered against her lips. My hands moved over her, one settling around her waist, the fingers of the other entwining in her long tresses.

"I – I can't say all of it. I've seen what can happen if we make a mistake, and –" She drew in a sharp breath, a single tear falling.

What the hell had she seen? I knew I couldn't force her to tell me; I could only hope that she would trust me with the truth. She kept telling me that BB didn't want her to reveal certain events yet because it could change the future. Having dealt with Alice and her visions, I knew this to be true. That didn't make it any easier to swallow, though.

I kissed the tear away, sweeping my tongue across my lip to taste it. It wasn't enough; I pressed whisper soft kisses over her delicate face. "I'll do whatever is necessary, Bella. I'd die to make sure nobody hurts you."

"I know; that's the problem." She let out a strangled sob, her hands gripping my hair and her body pressing harder against mine.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it could go either way, Edward. If we really screw up, I could end up . . . immortal without you. With _them_." She shuddered.

"_Never._" A flicker of rage lit inside me at the thought of the Volturi having control of Bella with me gone, unable to protect her, and a growl rumbled low in my throat.

"Edward, promise me when the time comes that you'll listen to me. You have to hear me at the critical moment or all will be lost. It's a matter of seconds that makes the difference."

"Tell me." I raised my head to look down at her, eyes blazing. She _knew_ what was going to happen? If she told me, we could avoid the situation.

"I can't."

"Bella, tell me. We can avoid the whole thing!" My voice rose in frustration, but my hold on her remained gentle.

"But we can't!" she cried out. Cupping my face in her hands, her eyes pleaded with me. "Edward, I would do anything to keep us together, even if it means keeping something from you. I've seen what will happen if I tell you too soon, and it's not a happy ending for any of us. Please trust in me. I love you."

She wanted me to go into this blindly. She knew what was going to happen; by the haunted look deep in the chocolate depths of her eyes, I'd say she'd seen some very disturbing images in these visions. It hurt that she had to bear the weight of this alone. I was _right here _with my hands on her, and she was effectively isolated within herself, having to deal with the burden of the decisions she was making.

"Bella, I trust you with my life. I'm so sorry you have to do this alone. Isn't there some way . . . ?"

"No. Don't forget, this isn't just me looking at all the angles—it's my future vampire self. My gift isn't going to come into full bloom until a year _after_ I'm turned, Edward. BB has lived through some awful experiences, but by some miracle, we've been able to connect across time where we can see firsthand the effects of our decisions. She's had to watch you . . . _die_ . . . over and over again." She choked on the words, grimacing as though swallowing the bitterest of pills.

"Bella." I pulled her tighter against me. What a horrific thing to experience, and I was helpless to stop it.

"I can't let that happen to you. I can't. _I won't_." She shook in my arms, sweat beading up on her forehead.

"Bella, I promise to do what you say. I won't push you to tell me the whole story. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you for trusting in me. I know it's a lot to ask, and if there was any other way out, I'd take it."

"I know, love," I whispered as she clung to me and cried.

We swayed back and forth in each other's arms, not speaking. Slowly, her tears dried, and she pressed herself closer against me, reaching her hands up around my neck. Lifting her head, she looked up at me meaningfully, and I knew what she wanted—it was the same thing that I wanted as I grew hard again.

Her lips traveled up the side of my neck and across my jaw, stopping a hair's breadth away from my lips. Bella looked into my eyes tentatively, questioning if I wanted her after the conversation we'd just had—if it was appropriate. We had no idea what was going to happen from here on out, and I most definitely wanted her every chance I could have her.

Closing the distance between us, my lips met hers. Our kisses were tender and gentle at first, but they soon grew passionate. Bella opened her mouth to me, and my tongue moved against hers slowly. I lifted her up, sitting her on the counter, and her legs closed around my waist, her fingers threading into my hair. Leaning into her, I deepened the kiss, moaning into her mouth. She hummed back in response, pulling me even closer.

Breaking away from her lips, I kissed my way down the side of her neck, licking at the pulse slamming against her skin. The fingers of one hand roamed under her hoodie, finding her nipples straining against the lace of her bra.

"I need you, Bella," I rasped, pulling back to tug the hoodie over her head. Unsnapping her bra, I helped her wriggle out of it, and it landed on the floor somewhere. With her help, I took my own hoodie and t-shirt off as well, and our chests came together, skin on skin.

Her fevered flesh against my cool skin ignited a fire deeper inside me. Taking hold of her hair, I tugged her head back until her neck was bared to me. With a breathless gasp, Bella's eyes met mine and held as I leaned in to nip at her skin.

"You belong to me, Bella. You were made for me," I murmured as my lips traveled over her neck.

"Yes, Edward. I feel it deep inside me."

Her legs tightened around my hips, and she ground her pelvis against my growing hardness. We both moaned with desire, and I picked her up with a low growl, heading straight for the bedroom.

I stood next to the bed, holding her up against me, unwilling to break our heated kisses yet in order to finish undressing. I knew she felt what I felt—just because she was human, didn't mean her feelings for me didn't run just as deep. In a way, I thought it was worse for her _because _she was human. She had her future vampire self burdening her with information about my possible demise, loading her down with the pressure of saving me. It seemed unfair for her to have to shoulder this alone, but I vowed to do whatever I could to make it easier.

Bella whimpered, digging her fingers into my shoulders. Pulling away, she nuzzled her nose against my ear. "I want you, Edward," she whispered. "Please. . . now."

I lay Bella down on the bed carefully, leaning over her to kiss her deeply. My tongue delved into her hot mouth again, and I ground my hips against hers. I wanted her so badly; I had the urge to rip the rest of our clothes off and plunge into her like an animal—claim what was mine. I knew this urge was borne of my fear of losing her—losing us—and realized I had to get a hold of myself or run the risk of hurting her.

Kissing my way down the delicate column of her neck and over her chest, my lips found one of her straining buds and slipped over it gently, laving it with my tongue. Bella grabbed harder at my shoulders, letting out sighs and whimpers of pleasure as she rocked her hips up against mine.

"More. . . "

Releasing her nipple, I licked a trail down to her navel, tracing around her belly button as I unzipped her jeans. Kneeling to the side, I pulled her jeans and silky little panties off, tossing them away. Her breathing hitched as I kissed a trail up her thigh, but as my mouth was about to come down on her sex, she stopped me with her hands in my hair. "No."

"No?"

"Edward, I need you inside me, filling me. Please."

My surprise was short lived as I yanked my jeans off and was hovering over her in a second flat. Bella smiled up at me, caressing my face with her petite fingers. Their warmth branded my cool skin, and I leaned into them, placing a kiss on her palm.

"Bella, you have no idea what you do to me."

"If it's _anything_ like the way you make me feel, then I do," she whispered.

And then, impatient as she was, she spread her legs around my hips, locking them around my waist, and pressed her warm center against my erection. With a groan, I gave in, pushing into her as carefully as I was able to. Her heat surrounded me, consumed me, and I lost the ability to think clearly. The part of my brain that was ever aware of her fragility was on auto pilot in the background, and as we started moving together, I had no fear of breaking her.

"Yes, Edward. . . " she sighed, tossing her head to the side. Mahogany hair fanned across the pillow, long strands draping across her creamy skin to partially obscure her face.

My eyes lit on her pulse point, and it fluttered rapidly, a beacon for my lips. I sucked at it gently, careful not to break skin, and she let out a soft moan.

Nuzzling my lips under her ear, I whispered, "I love you, Bella. You're my life."

Bella turned her head back to me, cupping my face in her hands as she looked up at me with heated adoration. "You're my everything, Edward. I'll do anything for you."

Our lips crashed together, and then there was no more talking.

My hips thrust deeply into her heat, over and over.

Her legs were locked around my hips, fingernails digging into my back.

Our tongues entwined and explored, sliding together sensuously.

I could feel it when Bella was close to release. My hand gripped the back of her thigh as I broke away from our kiss, whispering against her mouth, "My Bella. . . come for me."

"Oh, my God, Edward. . . yes. . . yes. . . " she chanted as she slid over the edge with me.

Bella cried out loudly then, her intense heat clamping down on me.

Electricity slammed through my body as I pumped my seed into my mate. Everywhere our skin connected, tingles crackled between us, and I felt something change.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw an image of Bella as a vampire transposed over her human face—skin of the finest alabaster, eyes of golden honey, mahogany hair longer and lusher. I drew in a startled breath, my eyes widening in surprise.

"Edward?" Bella's voice cut through my shock, but the image didn't disappear.

Bella's human face searched mine, her brow scrunched into a little V of confusion.

Bella's vampire countenance stared back boldly. When our gazes met, her eyes softened, looking at me with adoration and. . . relief?

_Edward,_ she sighed.

Her voice was _inside my head._

I looked her over, fascinated.

_It's so good to see you, Edward. _Her bell-chime voice reverberated in my head. _I've found a way. . . to save us. You _have_ to cooperate, though. It's imperative that you listen to Bella at the critical moment. One second can make all the difference, and if we screw up. . . I'll lose you for good this time. _Her eyes glistened, and if she could cry, I knew she would have been.

"I promise," I murmured.

She was beautiful. Perfection. Mine.

_I love you._

"Edward? Edward, are you all right?"

Vampire Bella faded away, and I was faced with a very concerned human Bella.

"Um. . . yes, I think so. . . " I stammered. Vampires don't stammer.

Rolling us to the side, Bella's leg was draped over my hip, our bodies still connected. She tilted her head to look into my eyes. "You_ think_ so? You're worrying me, Edward."

A smile spread across my face. A big, dumb smile, and it just caused more worry to cloud her beautiful eyes.

"I think. . . I think I met BB."

"You_ what?_"

"When I climaxed, something felt . . . different. I opened my eyes, and I saw her face superimposed over yours. She _spoke_ to me—in my head—the way I usually hear the thoughts of others. She was obviously a vampire. She looked exactly the way you painted her, Bella."

"Wow. What did she say?"

"She warned me to listen to you or all would be lost. It's obvious the strain she's been under having to relive losing me over and over again. I just can't believe I saw her—that she spoke to me."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm surprised myself. I didn't know she was here. I wonder why. I'm glad you got to see her, though. At least now you know I'm not crazy."

"I never thought you were crazy, Bella," I chided, chucking her under the chin.

Bella giggled. "I know, Dracula. How would a mind-reading vampire have the nerve to call _me _crazy?"

"Dracula! You haven't called me that since . . ." My mind drifted through our past, to when our future together was so precarious that it almost didn't happen. "We've come a long way, Bella."

"We have." She glanced at the ring nestled on her left hand, smiling softly. "We definitely have."

Bella was shivering, so I reluctantly pulled out of her and wrapped the blanket around her naked body to keep her warm. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and she tucked her head under my chin. We lay there silently for a while, and I could almost pretend we were completely at peace. Almost.

Eventually, I had to break the silence. "Bella, tell me about Alice."

"How much did you hear?"

"Bits and pieces—just words here and there, really. You know where she is?"

"She's somewhere in Italy, being held in a compound. They have a werewolf there, too, and they've taken some of his claws. That's how they tricked us, flew under the radar of Alice's gift. It was Alice they wanted all along, and James is trying to get her to help him defeat some of the Volturi."

I stiffened. "The Volturi are involved? Is this how . . ."

"I think so, Edward. I'm not entirely sure yet." Bella looked away, suddenly finding the corner of the room interesting. "There's more," she whispered.

"What is it?" I asked with trepidation. Bella was rarely scared or disturbed; she had the best attitude of anyone I'd ever met. That's why I was so concerned about her actions.

"Edward, I don't know all the details, but James has been . . . giving Alice human blood."

"_What?_" I shot up to a seated position, glaring down at Bella. "Tell me what you know!"

"I only know that he's giving her blood to drink in a goblet. Alice feels horrible about it, but she seems to be . . . addicted. She also thought Jasper was dead. James told her he was, and I think James believes it himself. Somehow this might work to our advantage."

Running my hands through my hair roughly, I felt shaken to my core. Alice had never tasted human blood. She must be in a newborn-style frenzy over it right now. Depending on what James was doing to her, it could send her over the edge.

"_Fuck!_" I cursed, my muscles trembling with frustration.

"Edward!" Bella gasped, clearly shocked.

She was right; I rarely cursed, and this was the second time today. But this—this was huge. When Jasper heard about it, he was going to go ballistic, and I wondered how wise it was for us to tell him. Then again, it wasn't right to keep him in the dark, and there was no way he would stay behind while we took off looking for Alice.

"Bella, Alice has never tasted human blood before. This will make her more like a newborn vampire—frenzied, unpredictable, feral, and possibly unreasonable."

"Yes, she lunged for the goblet of blood in James' hand, and she seemed . . . ravenous. I think knowing Jasper's alive will help. I can't explain exactly why, but I feel it inside."

"I hope you're right, Bella. Our job will be infinitely harder if we have to deal with Alice going on a rampage." Suddenly, a very ugly idea bloomed in my mind. "Bella, what if we find her and she attacks you?"

"No. Alice would never –"

"This isn't the Alice you know and love, Bella. Alice tasting human blood for the first time would be much like a human being introduced to Heroine. It's not easy to kick, and you'll do just about anything to get a fix—anything."

Bella shuddered.

What the hell were we supposed to do now? I couldn't leave Bella here, but if I brought her to Italy, Alice might be a threat to her _in addition _to James and his band of merry vampires, not to mention the Volturi. We were painted into a corner with too many possible angles of attack to protect.

"Bella. . ."

"Shh, Edward. We'll figure this out together. I promise."

Bella fell asleep spooned against me after refusing to allow a blanket between us. I listened to her even breathing, and she seemed to be at peace. This left me many hours to contemplate our uncertain future. There were so many things that could go wrong, so many odds stacked against us, but I knew I couldn't stop her from coming to Italy to find Alice.

Sometime during the night, Bella woke up and turned her head, giving me a wicked smile. Then she wiggled her ass against me, and something sprang to life between us.

Gripping her hip, I entered her from behind, thrusting slowly. She arched her back, drawing me deeper, and reached her arm back to snake around my neck. Once we fell into a rhythm, I slipped my fingers between her legs while licking and sucking my way down the side of her neck.

"Mm-mm, Edward," Bella moaned softly. "Oh, God . . . oh, yes. . ."

Her body stiffened, and I could feel the muscles that surrounded me fluttering as she came. Hearing her cries of pleasure, feeling her come apart around me, triggered my own release, and I came hard, my moans punctuated by a low growl.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you so much, my Bella." I kissed the shell of her ear tenderly. "Sleep now, love."

I spent the rest of the night wrapped tightly around her, praying for a happy ending for all of us.

**~*ISYC*~**

* * *

**A/N: And now, I'd love to hear from you, awesome readers! We are definitely at the top of the hill on the Twi-coaster. There will be heart fail ahead, and some really fast dancing on my part to make it all work, LOL. Theories? How about from my fave EMTs and Firefighters?**

**I'm writing my very first multi-chapter AH story as a collab with one of my besties, wmr1601. It's called **_**'Speak Now,' **_**and like many other stories, started as a one-shot. I'm writing Bella's POV, and Wendy's writing Edward's POV. We're also working on an outtake from this story for the Fandom for Sexual Assault Awareness. If you haven't checked it out yet, come take a peek for some wedding crashing fun, drama and... aftermath.**

**I've joined the staff of the TwiGirlsNextdoor, so keep your eyes peeled for story recs from yours truly. I'll be revamping my profile in a vain attempt to streamline it, so check back for info on my fandom activities over the next week or two, if you're interested.**

**The next story to be updated will be **_**'Broken Windows.' **_**Don't know if it will be completed on time, but **_**Happy Graduation Lindsey!**_


	40. Chapter 39 L'Italia Aspetta

**A/N: My sincere apologies to all of you who have been waiting for this story to update for way too long. Thanks for all the PMs and encouragement while I fought with writer's block. It's ironic to have writer's block on one story, but not others, and yet... here I am. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me.**

**Huge thanks to my awesome prereaders and friends, Keye, Sandy and Katsflowergirls, for all their input and encouragement. Mega thanks to my awesome betas, Jess (jkane180) and Kathie (Katmom) for wielding their Sparkly Red Pens and providing valuable input. Mwah!**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**~L'Italia Aspetta~**

* * *

**It may be when we no longer know what to do, we have come to our real work, and that when we no longer know which way to go, we have begun our real journey.**_** ~ Wendell Berry **_

_**~Previously~**_

_"This isn't the Alice you know and love, Bella. Alice tasting human blood for the first time would be much like a human being introduced to heroin. It's not easy to kick, and you'll do just about anything to get a fix—anything."_

_Bella shuddered._

_What the hell were we supposed to do now? I couldn't leave Bella here, but if I brought her to Italy, Alice might be a threat to her in addition to James and his band of merry vampires, not to mention the Volturi. We were painted into a corner with too many possible angles of attack _

_to protect._

_"Bella. . ."_

_"Shh, Edward. We'll figure this out together. I promise."_

_Bella fell asleep spooned against me after refusing to allow a blanket between us. I listened to her even breathing, and she seemed to be at peace. This left me many hours to contemplate our uncertain future. There were so many things that could go wrong, so many odds stacked against us, but I knew I couldn't stop her from coming to Italy to find Alice._

_Sometime during the night, Bella woke up and turned her head, giving me a wicked smile. Then she wiggled her ass against me, and something sprang to life between us._

_Gripping her hip, I entered her from behind, thrusting slowly. She arched her back, drawing me deeper, and reached her arm back to snake around my neck. Once we fell into a rhythm, I slipped my fingers between her legs while licking and sucking my way down the side of her neck._

_"Mm-mm, Edward," Bella moaned softly, "Oh, God . . . oh, yes. . ."_

_Her body stiffened, and I could feel the muscles that surrounded me fluttering as she came. Hearing her cries of pleasure, feeling her come apart around me, triggered my own release, and I came hard, my moans punctuated by a low growl._

_"I love you, Edward."_

_"I love you so much, my Bella." I kissed the shell of her ear tenderly. "Sleep now, love."_

_I spent the rest of the night wrapped tightly around her, praying for a happy ending for all of us._

* * *

**~*ISYC*~**

**~*Bella*~**

When I opened my eyes, I found Edward's head on the pillow beside mine, and he was staring at me intently. His expression was disconcerting—there was a slight frown on his face, and his brow was creased with worry. Lifting my hand toward his face, I ran my index finger over the worry lines in his forehead in an attempt to smooth them. It didn't work.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"_What's wrong?_ How can you ask me that, Bella?" His frown deepened.

The strain of the situation was obviously weighing on him, and I knew his instinct was to force me to reveal all that I knew about our situation, but he also recognized that to do so would mean certain death. We were walking a tightrope with blindfolds on while someone wiggled the wire—there was no other way to describe it. I knew that our chances of getting out of this unscathed were slim, but I had to trust in BB because she was our only hope, our secret weapon.

"Edward, I know this is difficult for you. I'm not going to sugarcoat this—we're in deep trouble. We're walking straight into the lions' den, and there's no way to avoid it."

Edward laughed bitterly. "The irony of you comforting me is not lost here, Bella. If I asked you to stay behind while Jasper and I find Alice, would you?"

"No."

"Then don't expect me to be optimistic about our chances."

"I have to go to Italy. BB –"

"Yes, I know," Edward interrupted. "BB said so. I can't help but feel that I've lost all control over our lives, and we haven't even left for Italy yet. If I lose you... I couldn't stand it."

"And if I lost you, I couldn't stand it. It's more likely that I will lose you than you will lose me, though. I'm a strong believer in fate, Edward, and I've come to trust my visions. We've been given a chance to change the future, and I'm not going to turn a blind eye to that and watch you perish. Without you, I _have_ no life."

"You had a life before you met me. You had your art, your friends..."

"Edward Cullen! Were you forever changed when we came together?"

"You know I was." His golden gaze held pain.

"If I died, would you just go on as if I'd never existed?"

"No. I would find a way to join you," he whispered, looking away.

"Well, then... what in the world makes you think I could move on without you? For a century old vampire, you sure can be dense sometimes," I huffed, my eyes flashing.

"Okay, love, I get it. I hate it, but I get it."

I stroked his jaw lightly and kissed him softly on the lips. "We leave here today, Edward. It's time to go home and prepare."

"Leave the Res?"

"Yes. We need to meet with your family."

"But Jasper..."

"Jasper will be fine. I don't have any ill feelings toward Jasper. Just imagine what you would do if it was me instead of Alice."

Edward shuddered visibly, his arms tightening around me. "Please, Bella." He kissed the top of my head. "I know I'm the immortal here, but I feel so damn helpless! I wish there was another way."

"Edward, I'm scared, too, but we have to face this head on or we have no chance. I want to be yours forever; I want you to be the one to change me..." I drifted off, realizing too late that I'd said more than I planned to.

Edward's head shot up, and he looking down at me, eyes ablaze. "Wait, wait... what do you mean by that? There's a chance I won't be the one that changes you? If not me, then who?"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish, but I was pinned under his fierce gaze, unable to look away. I had to watch what I said... how much I revealed. _Damn it, Bella!_

"Bella." He growled low in his throat, eyes darkening. "Tell me."

"The Volturi," I whispered.

"No. _No!_" Edward was across the room in a split second, slamming his fist through the wall. "If they turned you... you'd never be allowed to leave Volterra. You would be forced to..."

"Be one of them," I finished.

Edward spun around to face me. "Over my dead body."

"Exactly." The tears spilled over when I was reminded of what would become of me if we failed. I would be changed by the Volturi and forced to serve Aro after he destroyed the love of my life.

In a flash, Edward was kneeling beside the bed, grabbing my hands in his. He kissed my palms, his eyes closed tight. "Bella..." His voice was anguished. "There must be a way. You can't be a part of _them_," he spat.

"There _is_ a way, but it's a narrow path. It can be done, but there are so many variables. It's vital that we do exactly as BB says. All of us."

"Yes, love. Anything." He laid his head down on the mattress, and I stroked his hair gently.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella."

The front door opened, and there was a knock on the bedroom door. On our invitation, Jacob stuck his head inside, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the sheet-rock that Edward's fist had obliterated.

Jacob sat on the end of the bed while we filled him in on my visions, my discussion with Alice, and the fact that there was a shape-shifter being held prisoner by James. We felt it might be of interest to the wolf pack to know there were others out there. We thanked him for the hospitality extended to us and let him know we'd be leaving today to return to the Cullens' home in preparation for our trip to Italy. While we packed our things, Jacob went to confer with Sam, and he made us promise not to leave until he returned.

Edward called his family, letting them know we would be arriving soon. It was a bittersweet moment because, normally, Alice would have already informed them of our plans. It only served to remind all of us of her conspicuous absence.

Jacob returned with Sam just as I was zipping up my suitcase.

"Bella, Edward, we need to talk to you." Jacob looked between us. "And you totally owe me for that wall, Cullen," Jacob said with a barely concealed smile.

"That's a deal, Jacob. My apologies." Edward smirked.

We convened in the living room. Edward and I sat on the loveseat, Jacob perched on the arm of the couch, and Sam paced back and forth in front of the windows. Edward entwined his fingers in mine, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, staring hard at Sam, and I knew that meant that Sam was blocking Edward from reading his mind. The question was: why?

Sam scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Look, this all just became a bit more complicated."

"It could be _more_ complicated?" I asked with a short laugh.

Sam turned my way, his expression serious. "Indeed it is, Bella. This Joshua that's being held prisoner with Alice? He's a relative of ours."

"What?" My mouth hung open.

"Specifically, he's my cousin," Jacob spoke for the first time. "That means I'm coming with you to Italy."

Edward looked up quickly. "I don't think so."

Jacob shot Edward a dark look, and Sam put a hand on Jacob's shoulder to hold him in place before speaking. "Edward, Joshua is part of our family. His wife contacted Billy a few months ago when he went missing. Joshua has a wife and two young children; we have to get him back from that bloodsucker." Before Edward could protest further, Sam continued, "Let me put it to you this way, Cullen: Jacob is going to Italy. You can either work together or separately, but he's going."

I squeezed Edward's hand to get his attention—his body was taut as a bowstring, but a sudden flash had me agreeing with Sam. "Edward, wait."

_Many trees surrounding a small cabin in a remote location. A beautiful young woman with long, straight, black hair walked ahead of us._

"_Here it is," she said, turning to face us. She held the key that was dangling from her hand out to me._

"_Thank you, Joselle."_

"_Just bring my Joshua back to me. Please." A tear ran down her face._

_Jacob stepped in front of her, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to bring him home to you and the kids."_

Shaking it off, I found three sets of eyes on me; Edward's seemed the most concerned. That didn't surprise me since there were so many unknown variables in our situation, and I'd hidden some of my visions from him because BB urged me to.

"Bella, what is it? What did you see?"

"Jacob is coming to Italy." I held up my hand to stop Edward from protesting. "I had a vision of a cabin in the woods. Jacob, your cousin's wife... is her name Joselle?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"She was in my vision. She's going to provide us with a place to stay while we're in Italy... a remote cabin." I explained the entire vision.

Edward sighed. "Okay, you win." He stood up, lunging toward Jacob. "But if anything happens to my sister or Bella..." He bared his teeth.

"Edward!" I admonished. "Jacob would never do anything to endanger Alice _or_ me. We all need to stick together. If we're fighting amongst ourselves, we'll never be able to succeed."

Edward ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry. All of this is getting to me. I hate the idea of bringing Bella to Italy, and there are so many unknowns... I know you'd never do anything to endanger them, and you have every right to rescue Joshua."

"Hey, it's okay, Edward." Jacob clapped Edward on the shoulder. "We're all under stress right now. I'd much rather go to Italy under different circumstances, but I have to try and save Joshua."

There was a gasp from the entrance of the living room, and we all looked up to see Angela standing in the archway, her hand over her mouth.

"Hey, baby."

"Jacob, you're going to Italy?" Angela looked frightened, and I couldn't say I blamed her.

"Yes. Come here." He opened his arms, and Angela ran into them.

"You can't leave me..."

"Ang, you'll be well taken care of. You're one of us now," Sam assured her.

"But... what will I do without you? What if you never come home?"

"I'll be home, baby. Right, Bella?"

They stared at me intently, both looking for something I couldn't give.

"I –" The words stuck in my throat. I could lie, but that wouldn't be the best course of action; it never was. "I really... don't know. I haven't seen that far ahead. You know my flashes are somewhat random, but if I see anything concrete, I'll let you know."

Angela's face fell; I could tell she'd been hoping I'd have better news than that. Hugging Jake tightly, she shoved her face in his massive chest. He stroked her hair, cooing comforting words in her ear.

Edward turned to face me, holding his hand out. I took it, allowing him to pull me up off the couch and into his arms. "This is it, isn't it?" he whispered. "We'll either come back from Italy together, or..."

"Yes, I think so," I answered honestly.

We were cresting the top of the hill; now all we could do was pray.

After a tearful goodbye to Angela—she held me so tight and cried so hard I could barely breathe—Edward and I left for the Cullens'. Jacob would join us later on after we'd had a chance to settle our plans and he had a chance to talk with Billy and the rest of the pack—and say his goodbye to Angela, of course.

As I looked at the tear-stained face of my best friend, I prayed it wouldn't be the last time I saw her. I prayed that we would all come home safely.

Since we had no vehicle, Edward pulled me on his back for the trip back to his house. If things weren't so dire, it might have been fun.

When we arrived at the Cullens', there was a lone figure standing in the front yard.

Jasper.

My heart bled for him, and he looked up suddenly, his eyes meeting mine with intensity as he sensed my emotions.

Edward growled a warning low in his throat. He couldn't do anything physical because I was on his back, for which I was grateful. I feared he would have lunged for Jasper otherwise, and we didn't need a skirmish breaking out between brothers—not when we had such a serious journey ahead of us.

"Edward," I warned, tightening my arms around his neck.

"He could have broken you," was his clipped answer.

"He didn't. He wouldn't."

Edward didn't answer, and his body was stiff beneath me. Another low growl issued from him.

Jasper held his hands up in front of him in supplication. "I'm sorry, brother. You have every right to tear me apart for what I did."

"Damn right."

Jasper's eyes flicked back to mine. "Bella, I must beg your forgiveness. I don't know what came over me..."

"There's nothing to forgive, Jasper. What came over you was worry about your mate. Nobody can fault you for that. I'm sure Edward would have much the same reaction if it was me that was missing."

Upon hearing this, Edward's body relaxed slightly, and I knew I'd gotten to him. With a sigh, he nodded his agreement. "You're right. I can't say what I would do if Bella was missing, but I know I'd be absolutely crazed. I don't even want to think about what almost happened at the gallery." Edward shuddered.

"Do you think you can let me down without attacking each other?" I asked.

"Yes, love."

Edward crouched down so I could slide off his back then pulled me around to the front of him, crushing me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "I never want to be separated from you. What am I going to do?"

"You're going to deal with it, Edward, because if you don't... it will be permanent."

"What if we..."

I placed a hand over his mouth, my eyes meeting his, which were filled with a mixture of hope and anguish. "We can't. Alice needs us."

"Isn't there another way?"

"No. I've been having this vision for a while, and my visions are usually pretty spot on."

Jasper moved a bit closer, a look of confusion marring his handsome face. "You all want to clue me in here?"

Edward sighed deeply then explained about my visions, how we knew we would be separated for a time, and how imperative it was that we follow BB's instructions to the letter. Edward admitted it was going to be difficult for him, but he knew the thought of losing me would help him make it through. I sure hoped he was right—I'd seen the visions, and I knew that it was going to be a balancing act. There was a small window of opportunity, and if I missed it, we were both as good as dead.

Next, Edward explained about Joshua and the fact that Jacob was coming to Italy as well.

"Well, shit..." Jasper muttered. "I guess there's no getting around that either?" He wrinkled his nose in distaste after making a comment about the smell of 'dog.'

"I don't think Jacob likes the smell of you guys either," I reminded them both.

Once I'd gotten Edward and Jasper to hug each other—albeit a bit stiffly—we went inside to talk to the rest of the family. I knew they weren't going to like what I had to say, which was why I waited until everyone was gathered together before saying it.

Sitting in the living room with the entire Cullen clan after hugs and greetings were exchanged, I cleared my throat nervously. "I have something to say, and I know some of you—probably most of you—are going to disagree with me."

All eyes were on me in a fraction of a second, which just served to make me more nervous.

"We can't all go to Italy. It's just going to be me, Edward, Jasper and... um, Jacob Black."

"_Jacob Black?_ You're taking a mutt with you?" Rosalie burst out, rising from her seat to glare at me.

"But I want to kick some ass!" Emmett joined in.

Esme and Carlisle sat stoically, waiting for me to offer my reasons.

"I wish we could all go, but it would be suspicious if every one of you disappeared at once, don't you think? It would also be difficult to travel in secret with such a large group. We're going to be in Italy, near Volterra."

Carlisle nodded. "I see where you're headed with this, Bella. What you say makes sense."

"What if the Volturi call you?"

"Or send a scout by?" Edward added. "Every so often they send someone through the area to check on things."

"This is bullshit!" Rose sneered.

"Come on, Rosie. I wanna go, too, but little B makes sense." Emmett pulled Rose back down next to him.

"Fine!" she spat. "But why does the mutt get to go?"

I explained about Joshua, Joselle, and their children. Rose was particularly affected by the news that Joshua had two young children. That seemed to take the fight out of her, and when Jacob arrived a while later, she didn't even spare him a snarl.

Carlisle called his pilot, directing him to get the Cullen jet ready for travel.

"You have your own _jet_?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, Bella, sometimes the sun poses a challenge for us when traveling. We time it as best we can, but I once had a close call when my flight was delayed. This way, we're assured of our privacy and aren't subject to the flight schedule of the airlines."

"Awesome," Jacob enthused.

Rose snorted. "Poor Edward and Jasper. They have to _smell_ your stinky ass all the way to Italy."

Everyone laughed.

Several hours later, under cover of darkness, we left from a private air strip outside of Port Angeles. It was a somber goodbye because there was no guarantee that we'd all be returning alive. I was at peace with it—I knew this was our only chance. Sometimes you just had to walk into a dark room and pray you weren't at the top of a stairway.

As the plane took off, Edward held my hand while I gazed out the window. Jasper was sitting closer to the front by himself, and Jacob was in the back watching a movie. My mind drifted back to the conversation I had with Charlie just before we left Forks. I did it over the phone because I was afraid he might try to bodily restrain me from leaving.

"_Bella, what the hell is going on?"_

"_Dad, I need to take a trip—a journey. I'm going to Italy with Edward, Jasper and Jacob."_

"_Ayuh. This doesn't sound like a vacation to me."_

_I could just see him rubbing his hand over his face, and tears sprang to my eyes._

"_It's not, Dad."_

"_What is it then?"_

"_A rescue mission."_

"_A rescue mission. Isn't that what police and SWAT teams are for? What makes you think –" _

"_Dad!" I said loudly. "My _visions_ make me think I need to go."_

"_You've had visions of you... in Italy. For what?"_

"_To bring Alice home. Dad, Alice is missing, and I can find her."_

_There was a string of expletives from the other end of the line. Charlie huffed forcefully. "Be careful, Bella. I love you, kiddo."_

"_I love you, too, Dad. Thanks for not making this harder."_

"_You're visions are rarely wrong; how can I argue with that? Good luck to all of you."_

And we were going to need every drop of luck we could scrape together. Every single drop.

**~*ISYC*~**

When we arrived in Italy—landing on yet another private airstrip to escape possible detection by the Volturi—we found a beautiful young woman waiting for us. As we descended the steps, she watched us carefully, rubbing her hands over her arms as if she had a chill.

"Joselle!" I yelled out, running over to hug her.

Joselle appeared to be confounded, but she put her arms around me, hugging me back warmly.

"I'm Bella." I turned to point out the others. "This is my fiancé, Edward, and his brother, Jasper. And this is Joshua's cousin, Jacob."

Joselle took one look at Jacob and threw herself in his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! All of you!"

Jacob laughed, picking Joselle up and swinging her around like a child. She was petite, with long black hair, an olive complexion, and delicate features. Once Jacob set her down, he looked confused.

"You're not Quileute."

"You're not Italian." Joselle laughed with her head thrown back.

"Sorry, that was rude. I just expected... I'm not sure why." Jacob shook his head. "Where are the children?"

"They're staying with my mother until this is resolved. I don't want them to be pulled into the middle of this. I had her take them far from here; we haven't told anyone their location."

"Good. That's very good." Jacob nodded.

"Bella, how did you know who I was?" Joselle turned my way.

"I... have visions. I saw a vision of you before we left to come here. You're going to take us to a cabin in the woods. It's remote, and it has a small red shed behind it."

Her eyes grew wide. "Yes... that's a wonderful idea! Nobody would think to look there. Wow. Do you have visions often?"

"Often enough." I smiled.

"Well, your vision makes it a lot easier to figure out where we can stay while you're here. That cabin belongs to my uncle. He's been out of the country for several months on some kind of expedition—he's a bit eccentric. The cabin probably needs a good cleaning, but it's yours for as long as you need it. Uncle Jed left the key with me."

Edward laughed. "Jed? Is that an Italian name?"

"That's not his real name. He doesn't like being called Giuseppe." Joselle smiled at Edward. "You're one of _them_, aren't you? And you, too." She pointed between Edward and Jasper.

"One of who?" Edward asked carefully.

Jasper smirked but said nothing.

"I, uh..." Joselle's face colored. "I call them—_diavoli rossi dagli occhi_—the 'red-eyed devils,' but I don't know their formal name. I'm so sorry... I don't mean to be insulting."

Edward offered her one of his lopsided smirks. "Not at all, Joselle." He stepped closer so he could speak without anyone else hearing. "I believe the term you're looking for is vampire."

"Oh!" She slapped a hand over her mouth. "Are you... a vampire?"

"Yes. But we're the nice kind. We only feed on animals."

"But you..." she turned to face me "...are human. You introduced him as your fiancé."

"It's a long story, but yes. We're going to get married, and eventually, I intend to join Edward... for eternity."

Edward brought my hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it. Despite the seriousness of the situation, a tingle of pleasure ran through me.

"Ah, I see. And why do you feed on animals, Edward and Jasper?"

"We live amongst humans, work alongside them. We have no desire to be monsters, unlike... the Volturi," Jasper answered.

"The Volturi... so that's what they're called. Are they the _bastardi_ that have my Joshua?" Joselle spat, hands on her hips. She was small but fierce.

"No, they're not." I put my arm around her shoulders. "A vampire does have Joshua held prisoner, but it's not the Volturi."

Edward spoke up. "That's probably a good thing; we wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in Hell of getting him back from the Volturi. We need to stay off their radar while we're here. Whenever they get involved, things get complicated fast."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Joselle laughed shakily before turning to face Jacob. "Oh, Jacob, I just know that Joshua is going to be excited to find out he has a cousin!"

"Wait, he doesn't know about me?"

"No. I found your family about a year ago, and I talked to your father, Billy. Joshua is an orphan and was bitter about it—never wanted to look for his family. With the help of someone at the Hall of Records, I was able to track him back to the Reservation where I was put in touch with your father.

"We agreed to keep this between us until Joshua was open to it. Of course, then all of _this _happened..._" _Tears filled her eyes. "I finally called Billy to let him know what was going on, and here all of you are!"

"Did Billy tell you we're also here to find Alice? She's Edward's sister and Jasper's mate."

"Yes. I understand from Sam, your... Alpha, that Alice and Joshua are being held together."

"That's right. And don't you worry—we're going to do everything in our power to find them both and bring them home."

"Thank you," she whispered, turning to face Edward and Jasper. "I hope you find your Alice, too."

We all piled into the large car that Joselle had waiting. Despite its size, there were grumbles about the 'stench' from both Jacob and Jasper; Edward only breathed if he needed to respond when someone spoke to him. Joselle found it all quite amusing, and so did I.

After about an hour, Joselle turned onto a lane obscured by bushes and trees; unless you knew it was there, you were likely to drive right past it without even realizing. The road continued for several miles, and it was obvious that nobody had been through here in quite some time. Twice, the guys had to get out and move fallen trees from our path, careful to replace them after we'd passed.

When we arrived, the cabin matched the one in my vision right down to the little red shed behind it. It was made of stone and had a small front porch adorned by an Adirondack loveseat. Joselle pulled up in front and popped the trunk, which was filled with cleaning supplies, food, blankets, and pillows. She'd definitely prepared for an extended stay, explaining that she planned to find a remote location on the go. In all the confusion and stress, she hadn't immediately thought of her Uncle Jed's cabin, but it appeared to be the perfect spot. After the car was unloaded, Joselle pulled it around behind the shed into a small glade. After placing a few branches at the opening, the car was no longer easily visible.

There was a small stack of firewood next to the hearth that wouldn't last us more than a few days. Joselle said the nights could get very cool here, and the fireplace was our only source of heat. Edward and Jacob took off to chop some wood; I was still a little nervous about leaving Edward alone with Jasper.

Before Joselle and I could start cleaning the cabin, Jasper grabbed the supplies out of our hands, buzzing through and cleaning the entire cabin in five minutes flat.

"Show off," I muttered, sticking my tongue out.

Jasper laughed heartily, and by the expression of guilt on his face a moment later, I'd say it was the first time since Alice had been kidnapped. He walked over to the windows, looking out at the dark night sky.

"Jasper..." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How can I laugh when Alice is out there somewhere? When I nearly hurt you?"

"Jasper, Edward wouldn't have left you alone with me if he didn't trust you. You would never hurt me. Alice would _want_ you to smile and laugh. Feeling guilty and making yourself suffer isn't going to get her back faster; clear thinking is."

Jasper smiled faintly, his eyes still staring outside. "Thank you, Bella. My brother is a lucky man."

Joselle heated up some soup on a small propane stove, and by the time she and I were sitting at the rustic wooden table eating, Edward and Jacob were back. Jacob placed a large stack of wood beside the fireplace while Edward stored the rest in the shed out back.

Jacob lit a fire, and we gathered in front of it on the plump couches and loveseats. We were a somber group; nobody had much to say. I knew that the burden of finding Alice would rest mainly on my shoulders—on my gift. I'd never been able to force a vision before, but I hoped the direness of the situation would trigger one rather than having the opposite effect.

Joselle seemed quite comfortable around the guys, and her attempt to be positive despite the fact that her husband had been missing for months was like a ray of sunshine on a dark and cloudy day. A little after midnight, she bid everyone goodnight and retreated to her room. Since there were two bedrooms, it was decided that Joselle would take one, and I would take the other. Jacob said he'd nap on the couch or out on the porch in his wolf form. Obviously, there was no concern about Edward or Jasper other than my fear of leaving the two of them alone. Even though Edward claimed he wasn't angry with Jasper, I remembered the way he growled when we saw Jasper for the first time as we returned from the Res.

Jacob decided to phase into his wolf form and go for a run. I suspected he wanted some time alone to think about Angela—she'd been really upset that he was coming to Italy, but at the same time, she understood it completely. That didn't make watching the love of your life walk straight into the mouth of a lion any easier.

That left me sitting in the living room with Edward, Jasper and the elephant in the room. I could tell Jasper wanted to question me, but he wouldn't dare say a word with Edward watching him like a hawk. One time, I saw Edward shake his head slightly, and Jasper looked away. Knowing how emotional Jasper was right now, I guessed it would be fairly difficult for him to block Edward from reading his mind. Not for the first time, I was really glad Edward couldn't read me.

"So, I'm going to address our little friend, okay?" I broke the silence.

"Friend?" Edward looked at me strangely.

"Yeah... the elephant in the room."

They both watched me closely, Edward to my right with his arm around me, and Jasper to _his _right because Edward insisted on placing himself between us for whatever reason.

"My gift isn't something I've ever been able to control. Yes, once I become a vampire, I'll be able to... but not now. I know you're waiting on me for our next move; I only pray that the pressure produces a vision rather than holding them back." I'd been looking down at my hands but raised my head to look at Jasper. "I know this is hard for you, Jasper, and I promise to do whatever I can to find Alice." There were tears standing in my eyes.

"Bella..." Jasper shook his head "...I know you'd do anything for Alice. Please let go of the guilt you're feeling."

"I'm not..." I began to protest, but then I realized how ludicrous it was to attempt to fool Jasper with his ability. "Okay, maybe I'm feeling a little guilty, but I promise to try and suppress it."

"Thank you, Bella."

"For what?"

"For being so extraordinary, for not letting Edward kick my ass, and for forgiving me so easily after I acted like a lunatic. Again, I say my brother is a lucky man."

I looked down at my lap, embarrassed. Jasper was being way too kind. I tried to cover up a yawn, but Edward noticed.

"Let's get you to bed, love." Edward stood up, holding his hand out to me.

We said our goodnights to Jasper and went into the bedroom. It was a simple room with a full-size bed, simple wooden dresser, and a rocking chair. Edward lit a few candles and lay down beside me on the bed, tucking the covers in around me. I rested my head on his chest, and he combed his fingers through my hair.

My mind wandered over recent events, sorting through the visions I'd had. The only real clue was a compound in Italy with a tree that had red leaves. An entire country to search... no biggie, right? I felt like a failure; I didn't want to let Alice down.

"Bella, I can almost read your mind right now. Stop berating yourself." Edward kissed me on the forehead, his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"That's easy for you to say; your gift is working just fine. I guess I'm having some performance anxiety." I laughed.

"Try not to worry, Bella. It'll come to you. Maybe you'll have a vision while you sleep; surely you must be exhausted."

"Yeah, I am." I yawned widely.

"Sleep, my love. I won't leave your side; I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too. We're going to be okay."

Edward couldn't know that, but I let it go. There was no sense in adding to the anxiety that we were all feeling, so I snuggled up against him and fell asleep.

Sometime during the night, I woke up. It was still dark outside, the candles were long extinguished, and Edward was beside me just as he'd promised. I turned on my side, and Edward moved with me, repositioning himself so we were spooning. Tonight I was glad Edward is such a touchy-feely vampire because I needed contact with him almost as much as I needed air to breathe.

He stroked his fingers through my hair, pushing it back off my shoulder so he could lean in to kiss my neck. I never got tired of his soft, cool lips moving over my skin. Light tingles vibrated wherever his lips touched.

"What is it, love?" he whispered against my ear.

Desire shot through me, followed by a chaser of shame. How could I be thinking of anything but finding Alice right now? How could I be enjoying Edward's lips on my skin, hoping his hands might get busy all over my body?

"I'm just... I didn't have a dream yet, and you're turning me on..."

"You lump being upset and me turning you on together? Should I be insulted?"

"Well, because I feel guilty. I should be having visions, not getting amorous with you."

Edward's arms tightened around me, and I felt safe and loved. It was bittersweet knowing that soon enough I would have to leave him for a while. Then we would either be reunited or I would have to face life with the Volturi. I shuddered.

"Bella, love will bring you home," he whispered. It was as if he'd read my thoughts.

_Love will bring you home._

That was a sentiment that really resonated with me. Love kept Edward from killing me; it gave him the strength to fight back the beast inside and acclimate to my scent. Love drew us together; faith was the glue—the bond—that would hold us there. If we lost faith, we would fall apart. I was determined never to lose that faith—no matter what happened, I knew I could always believe in our love, our bond.

"Thank you for saying that; it's just what I needed to hear."

"I know." I could feel Edward's lips curl into a smirk against my skin. "I may not be able to hear your thoughts, but I know you. I have faith in us, Bella. We didn't make it all this way only to be torn apart."

Tears filled my eyes. "You're right, Edward. This is going to be difficult and tricky, but we're going to make it."

"That's my girl. I believe in you, Bella."

I snuggled closer against him and drifted back to sleep...

_I was standing in a dark, silent room alone. "Edward?" I whispered._

_No answer. Not a sound._

_Blinking my eyes, I tried to acclimate to the darkness. Turning slowly, I looked around me, but I couldn't see anything. Slowly, I realized my fingers were curled around something hard and cylindrical._

_A flashlight._

_I flicked it on and realized I was in a cavernous room with marble floors. Shining the light onto the nearest wall, I jumped and let out a squeal as I came face to face with one of the 'red-eyed devils.' It was a painting of Aro sitting on a throne._

_As I moved the beam of the flashlight along the wall, there were other paintings. All of them were of the Volturi except for the last one—that one was the painting that sat covered in my studio for months—the one of the Piazza del Priori._

"_Hello?" I called out._

_I might as well have been in a vacuum. My voice seemed very flat and muffled as though it was being absorbed. In a cavernous room made of marble, my voice should have been throwing quite an echo. I walked around the room, but there were no doors or windows. Every several feet there was another painting. There was no way out of this room._

_No way out._

_No way out..._

"Bella..." Edward called softly. "Bella, wake up."

Jolting upright, I gazed around the room, realizing we were in the cabin. The early morning light was starting to shine through the window.

"Where were you, love?"

"What?"

"You kept mumbling 'No way out' in your sleep."

"Oh!" Suddenly it came to me. "I need to speak to Laurent! He's going to have some information for us."

"Laurent... in Africa?"

"Yes. He can help us solve another piece of the puzzle—I know it."

My mind drifted to the folder sitting on my desk back home—the folder with the photos of the 'red-eyed devils' that Laurent had commissioned me to paint for him. Yes, I was pretty sure Laurent would be able to shed some light on the matter.

**~*ISYC*~**

* * *

**A/N: So... what do we think now? As always, I'd love to hear your theories. Yes, we'll be checking in on Laurent and Sandra next chapter as more pieces of this complex puzzle click into place.**

**My one-shot **_**'In the Wings'**_** won for Best Romance and Best Bella and Edward in the Single Shot Awards. Thanks to whoever nom'd and everyone who voted!**

**I've received many requests to continue some of my one-shots (the one with the most requests so far is **_**'In the Wings'**_**). I have a poll on my profile to see which one-shot you'd like to see continued the most. Please take a moment and vote!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next story to update: **_**'I Want It Painted Black'**_


	41. Outtake: Holding on to Edward

**A/N: Because we're getting down to the nitty gritty of this story, I've decided to post this outtake, which is not an official part of the timeline of the story but has essential information nonetheles. Some of you have read this already, but most have not. I felt it was important in understanding what's coming up.**

**Note: I've tried to get rid of the bold throughout this chapter, but ff is being a little beyotch. Sorry.  
**

* * *

**BB Outtake: **

**~Holding Onto Edward~**

**Suggested Listening:**

**Hold On ~ Sarah McLachlan**

**~*ISYC*~  
**

**Hold on**

**Hold on to yourself  
For this is gonna hurt like hell  
Hold on  
Hold on to yourself  
You know that only time will tell**

**What is it in me that refuses to believe  
This isn't easier than the real thing  
My love  
You know that you're my best friend  
You know I'd do anything for you  
My love  
Let nothing come between us  
My love for you is strong and true**

**Am I in heaven here or am I…  
At the crossroads I am standing**

**~*O*~  
**

**~*BB's POV*~**

Over and over again I've changed our options, our trajectory—only to end at the same outcome—Edward's death. I've lived with Edward, and I've tried to exist without Edward. I've experienced his demise so many times that I feel the loss even before it occurs.

It all started about a year after Edward's death. A year is supposed to be like the blink of an eye in a vampire's life—but for me it was an eternity. Every second that ticked by without Edward was painful, empty and wasted. I starved myself—refusing to drink and punishing anyone who dared defy my wishes.

When Aro's minions killed Edward, they may as well have killed me, too. Aro insisted that I remain with the Volturi and be changed immediately. I begged him for death; to be allowed to join my Edward. He simply laughed in my face, telling me that I had a power that was far too valuable to go to waste the way Edward's had. His words ripped my raw wound deeper, and I started screaming—clawing at my skin to draw blood—figuring that they would be unable to resist my blood. Snarls erupted in the throne room, but Aro held up a hand and instructed the little blond vampire, Jane, to stop anyone who tried to harm me. One of them was foolish enough—unable to control his urges—and lunged for me.

"Pain." A child-like voice came from Jane, and the vampire crumpled to the floor, writhing in pain.

I lunged for Jane myself, hoping she would be able to make me feel something physical—but her power didn't work on me—which just caused her to stamp her little foot petulantly while Aro threw his head back and laughed. I cursed, screamed, clawed—until they bound my hands and feet and took me to a chamber to await my transformation.

The transformation should have been the worst three days of my existence, but they were blissful because I could feel my body burning to cinder, and as I burned, Edward sat beside me holding my hand. He looked at me with love in his eyes, tinged with the sorrow of knowing that when I awoke from my transformation, I would be without him once again. I clung to his hand the entire time, wishing my incineration would never end—I would burn for an eternity if it meant I could continue to hold him, to drink in his Adonis-like beauty.

When the end finally came, Edward faded away, without even a goodbye, to be replaced by an extreme burning in my throat and an anger that burned even more intensely. The first person I saw was one of the Volturi's minions, and I flew across the room, attacking like an animal. I ripped off limbs and sunk my newly sharpened teeth into his shoulder, tearing at the rock hard skin that now yielded to me like butter. It took six members of the Volturi to restrain me—Jane's power didn't work on me as a vampire either. _Smirk._

I was brought before Aro and his brothers, where I was informed that I _would _behave myself. I spit a wad of venom at Aro's feet. "Fuck you, you fiend. You killed the only reason I had to live."

Aro's eyes glittered dangerously. "Listen here, young one. You _will_ pipe down. I can still hurt you. I don't expect you to smile and have parties with us, but you _will_ do what I need you to do with your gifts, or I will summon the Cullens here to Volterra and dismember each and every one of them…very slowly and painfully…right before your eyes. I also know where to find Charlie, Renee and your Quileute friends." His smile was pure evil.

Knowing I was defeated, I hung my head and ceased my struggles. Inside I vowed to find a way to pay Aro back for this. In honor of Edward, I refused to ever taste human blood no matter how much my throat burned. Aro tried to wait me out, but I laughed in his face, going weeks with no sustenance before he finally gave in and started having his minions import mountain lions—the only thing I would eat—again, in honor of Edward.

I never left my rooms; I never spoke to any of them. Aro waited for my gifts to manifest as a vampire—and they did, but I hid it well. His brothers thought the trauma under which I had been changed, along with my refusal of human blood, might have slowed down the emergence of my gifts. I made sure to throw Aro a bone every once in a while so he knew my gift was indeed there.

Eventually, a strange experience started to manifest. I would go into a trance state and return to a previous time in my life, but nobody could see me except for my past self. The first time it happened, I saw myself as a baby. Renee and Charlie were still together, and 'baby Bella' was sitting in a high chair in the kitchen. I suddenly appeared in the kitchen and fear filled me at the thought of Renee seeing me since she was busy feeding the other me. She didn't react whatsoever—she seemed to look right through me—but the baby looked right at me and gurgled, reaching a hand out.

"What do you see, little Isabella?" Renee cooed. The baby reached her hands out to me and giggled, so I walked around to the other side of Renee, and sure enough, the baby's eyes followed me. I found myself snapped back into my chambers in Volterra when someone knocked on the door to let me know my 'dinner' had been delivered.

The next time it happened, I saw myself as a five year old in the playground at school sitting on a swing. I walked by casually, waving at my younger self, and she waved back. I tried getting the attention of others, but nobody else could see me.

As I progressed through time, my human self recognized me less and less until, eventually, she was unable to see me in the waking state—yet I was able to observe what was happening in her life. As her psychic powers grew and she started to dream of Edward, I realized there might be a way to rewrite history. I focused on contacting her in the dream state, when her subconscious mind was most accessible, and after a few tries, I was successful.

The horrid part of what I was doing with human Bella—with trying to change her future, which was my past—was that each time _she_ changed trajectory, _I _had a new memory of how Edward was killed that was slightly different from the original. For me, Edward had died over and over again, and it was really starting to get to me when I finally discovered the way to stop Aro from killing Edward.

One day when Felix brought me my meal, and it was elk instead of mountain lion, I pitched quite the fit, refusing to eat. He sighed, asking me to eat it just this once—I refused. Then I stated that my life had been made so incredibly painful and meaningless, that Aro must not know what it's like to have lost the love of your existence.

Felix said, "Oh, that's where you're wrong, Isabella. Aro loved once. He's never been the same since Melanie."

"Who's Melanie?" I asked, suddenly curious.

Felix shook his head. "I shouldn't have said anything. Just eat, okay?"

"Tell you what, Felix—you tell me about Melanie, and I'll eat this disgusting elk. Deal?"

"No, I can't. I've said too much already. You know he sees all." Felix gave a sharp shake of his head.

"Get out then!" I screeched.

Since becoming a vampire, I'd gained much better control over my psychic abilities, and I was able to go into a trance and 'see' who this Melanie was.

_There was a beautiful woman with long, dark tresses that curled just past her shoulders. She was looking into the mirror, poking at the skin around her eyes. "I still look pretty good, lots of years left," she muttered. She started at a knock on the door._

_As she turned, I could see that she was several months with child, and her hand rested protectively over her protruding belly. She opened the door, and there stood a figure in a black cloak. I gasped as he took his hood down, and it was Aro standing at her door—a look of love and adoration in his eyes._

"_Mel, my love." Aro took her into his embrace gently._

"_Aro, I'm so happy to see you. It's been nearly two weeks!" Melanie's voice was filled with desperation._

_Coming in and closing the door, Aro held her, placing kisses over her eyes and cheeks. Eventually, he kissed her lips reverently. He stepped back, and his eyes landed on her swollen womb. "My goodness, things appear to be accelerating at a rapid rate! I have someone I can trust that I will bring to see you. I must make sure that you aren't harmed by this baby. If there is any chance of that, then -"_

_Melanie's eyes grew hard, and she placed a hand over Aro's lips. "No! I will not kill our child, Aro. If necessary, I'm willing to die so she can live on."_

"_Melanie, she won't be allowed to live here—she's a hybrid! If it gets out…she'll be destroyed and you along with her."_

"_I've already thought of that. When she's born, we'll send her away to live somewhere else. This is the only thing I will ever ask of you, Aro."_

"_You know I would do anything for you. Yes, I'll make the arrangements. Will you join me in immortality? Allow me to change you?" Aro's eyes were pleading._

"_No, Aro. This isn't what I wish for myself. I want to live a normal human life and die of old age. My only regret is that you can't grow old with me—that we can't raise our daughter together."_

_~0~_

_The vision moved ahead in time to after the birth of the child. Melanie was lying on her bed, coughing up blood. Aro strode into the room, looking frantic._

"_Mel—I must change you now! You're dying, my love. You're too young to die. I beg you—please let me have you by my side forever." His eyes were pleading with her._

_Melanie's body was wracked by coughs. When she settled down, she put her hands up to cup his face. "Aro, my love, the time I have spent with you has been the best in my life. I love you and the daughter that we had together. I just don't want to be a vampire, my love. It's my time—let me go. Make sure our daughter is taken care of—that's what you can do for me when I'm gone."_

"_No! Please, Mel. What if I change you anyway? You'll forgive me -"_

"_NO! I won't. I'm a devout Catholic, Aro—it's enough that I have entered into a relationship with you, but I couldn't help what my heart wanted—but I will never forgive you if you take away my choice to remain human. I will not stay with you."_

_~0~_

_The vision moved ahead yet again to Melanie's funeral. The townspeople were all gathered around her gravesite, mourning the loss of such a beautiful, young soul. As the casket was lowered into the ground, they threw flowers on top, and the priest said some prayers for her._

_Aro stood alone in a copse of trees on the mountainside, watching—unable to be there to see her buried. He watched with his keen vampire vision, and he listened with his enhanced hearing, but he was unable to stand at her graveside among the mourners. His body shook with tremors, and he sobbed great, dry sobs. Then he spoke to Melanie in a low voice, promising to be sure their daughter was well cared for. When he said their daughter's name, I was shocked. I didn't have time to process the information before a small figure walked up beside Aro._

"_Master. I'm sorry for your loss."_

"_Jane! How did you -"_

"_Oh, I've known for a long time, Master. Don't worry; I wont' tell anyone." Jane's face split into a smile that sent a chill racing up my spine._

~0~

I came back to myself with a gasp. I felt almost physically weakened, although I know it's not possible for vampires to grow fatigued. I summoned Felix and demanded to be brought a double meal.

"To what do we owe -" he began.

"I'm thirsty, Felix! Just get me those mountain lions, okay?" I snapped.

Once my thirst was sated, I settled down to try another vision of the day Edward and I ended up before the Volturi.

Again, I found myself standing before Aro, the doors burst open and there stood Edward, growling. This time, when Aro's minions held Edward, I reacted much differently.

"Stop! Aro, there's something that you need to hear before you think of harming Edward." My voice was strong and sure.

"Oh? Well, by all means, go ahead."

"I need to tell only you—to whisper it in your ear. Believe me, you wouldn't want anyone else to hear this."

Aro looked intrigued. "All right then, come here, child."

"Bella, no!" Edward yelled out.

Turning his way, looking deeply into his beautiful eyes which were now black with anger, I said, "Edward, I'm doing this for you—for us. Trust me, my love. I know exactly what I'm doing. Okay?"

Edward seemed to understand because he nodded and stopped struggling. I continued up the dais to Aro. He took my hand and kissed it. "A pleasure, my dear."

"You might not think so after you hear what I have to say," I replied evenly.

Aro just raised his eyebrows and shrugged a shoulder. "Very well, let me have it."

I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Mel."

He let go of my hand as though burned. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Do you want to hear more?"

"Why shouldn't I just kill you and Edward both?" Aro growled.

"Because… I have put some safeguards in place in case you do, Aro. Give me some credit. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to come into the lion's den without a guarantee I'll be leaving it?"

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"You don't. Want to chance it?" I sneered at him.

"What do you want, Bella?"

"Edward and I leave here now. You never again ask us to join your guard because the answer is a resounding 'no,' and we can call it even. Your assurance that we will remain safe to live out our lives will buy my silence."

"I can't do that. You're human—no human has ever been allowed to leave here alive once they know about us."

"That won't be a problem. Edward is going to change me so I can belong to him forever."

"Very well, then. But if you double cross me-"

"I won't."

~0~

Snapping back into myself, I realized I was no longer in my chambers in Volterra. Confused, I looked around a beautiful bedroom suite.

"Bella? Bella, are you all right?"

I closed my eyes—it couldn't be. I must still be in a vision, but this felt so real! I shook my head.

"Bella?" A silken, velvety voice, filled with concern. "Are you okay, love?"

My eyes snapped open to find Edward leaning over me on the bed. My hand shot up to his face—my cool, marble hand. "Oh, my God. You're really here? This is real?"

A lopsided smile quirked at Edward's lips. "What's going on, love?"

Suddenly a whole new set of memories flowed over me—but this was a happy set of memories—and I gasped. "Edward, just hold me for a minute, okay?" Sitting up, I leaned into his embrace as it rolled over me. Our wedding, my change, our life together. This time, I remembered Edward changing me, and he really held my hand during the entire process.

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward whispered.

"It's a long story, but I'm ready to tell you now."

**~*ISYC*~**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little peek into possible futures. Again, this is not an **_**official**_** part of the story and may not reflect how things evolve. BB is aware of Aro's lost love in the story, and she has shared this with Bella. This is Bella's secret weapon to wield when face with the Volturi.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter 40 A Future Unwritten

**A/N: There are no words to express how sorry I am that it's taken me _this_ long to update ISYC. I had a major case of writer's block that wouldn't dissolve for the longest time. No excuses or BS, just a heartfelt _I'm sorry_. I thank the readers who have (so, so patiently) emailed and PM'd me asking about updates. To those of you who are still reading, _thank you_ from the bottom of my heart.**

**I recommend going back a chapter (or two) to catch up to where we are in the story.**

**Thanks to my lovelies, Keye and Sandy, who have been on this journey with me for a long while. Their friendship and support is unwavering.**

**I thank my lovely beta, Sue (chayasara), for catching all my little snafus and being my word fairy. Mwah! **

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**~A Future Unwritten~**

* * *

**~*Bella*~**

I'm not sure why I hadn't thought of Laurent earlier. It seemed like years since Sandra had introduced us and Laurent had asked me to paint portraits of the Volturi. Part of the agreement included the caveat that no questions be asked about the red-eyed creatures in the pictures.

A lot had occurred since then. Edward and the Cullens had shown Laurent mercy when they found him at the cottage with me in his arms, dripping blood. Carlisle had performed Sandra's change himself when Laurent was unable to, offering the Cullens' home as a hosting site. I knew Laurent was grateful for the help he'd received, and I also knew Sandra would exert her influence over him to help us if necessary. When it came to saving Edward, I had no qualms about using whatever tools were at my disposal to make it happen.

I paced in front of the cabin with Edward's cell pressed to my ear. The early morning dew coated my sneakers, dampening my socks and the bottom of my jeans. Carlisle had called earlier with a number where I could reach Sandra and Laurent.

"But _why_ doesn't Sandra want to speak to me?" I asked again, curling a lock of hair around my finger and pulling until my eyes watered.

"Bella, my dear, she's having a hard time." Laurent's soothing Jamaican tones came over the line. "She's not acclimating to this life as fast as she'd hoped."

"What does that mean? Just tell me!"

"Sandra . . . went after a human. She's devastated and ashamed."

I stopped pacing and closed my eyes, shutting out the gray sky and the field of grass surrounded by dense woods edging its borders. An image of Sandra, feral the way Edward had been in my hospital room that first day, played behind my eyes. I knew from my conversations with Sandra since her transformation that killing a human was her worst nightmare. "Did she . . . ?"

"No. It was close, but a few of us tackled her before she had the chance." Laurent sighed deeply. "She hasn't left her room for several days."

"Oh, I'm sorry. She'll bounce back. Sandra's tough."

"Yes, she is. And how are you and your beau?"

"Well, that's kind of why I'm calling, Laurent. I need your help."

"Anything you need, my dear."

"I hope you mean that." I took a deep breath then plunged right to the heart of the matter. "I need to know about the work you commissioned me to do. Why are those paintings being done?"

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. I waited, knowing this would present a quandary for Laurent. Should he remain loyal to vampire law or help those who provided him the chance to be with his mate?

"Bella, why are you asking me this now?"

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't absolutely necessary. I've had visions about things in that folder that affect me and those I love in a very personal and . . . permanent way."

"Oh, dear. I don't know all that much, I'm afraid, but I'll help any way I can."

My stomach dropped. I'd expected Laurent to give me the answers I needed, but hearing that his knowledge was limited wasn't encouraging. I glanced back at the cabin. Edward hovered on the porch, and I could sense he wanted to know what was in the folder I was referring to.

"Why did you ask for those paintings?"

"I was hired to . . . get you to paint them."

"Me in particular?"

"Yes. Falling for Sandra wasn't part of the plan, but I knew the only way to you was through your agent."

"Does Sandra know this?"

"No."

"Okay, so who hired you?"

"Another vampire. His name is James, and he had a lot of money."

"James?" I choked out.

A moment later, Jasper and Edward were flanking me, both of them with clenched fists. I held a hand up, encouraging them to stay quiet.

"I don't know him that well. He's a smarmy fellow, and I usually wouldn't do business with the likes of him. He only wanted paintings commissioned by a particular well-known artist and was willing to pay a hefty price. I didn't see the harm."

"Where can he be found?"

"I have a cell number but no idea of his whereabouts."

"How did you get the folder?"

"We did meet one time. It was at an old abandoned compound in Italy, but I have no idea where he could be now."

My heart beat faster and Jasper whimpered. _This could be it!_

"Laurent, I need you to tell me everything you know about that compound."

**~*ISYC*~**

The five of us sat around the fire. Edward had his arm draped over my shoulders, Jacob had his over Joselle's, and Jasper was cross-legged on the floor beside the couch. We'd been talking, arguing, and hashing things out for hours. The remnants of the soup Joselle and I had attempted to eat for dinner sat congealing in bowls on the coffee table. The bottle of wine, however, was nearly empty.

"Are we all clear on the plan?" Edward asked, glancing around at everyone.

"I still don't understand why—" I started to protest, but he cut me off with a fierce look.

"Bella, there are too many variables. For one, we're dealing with vampires, and I don't need to be distracted by trying to keep you safe. For another, we don't know how Alice is going to react to you after she's been drinking human blood for God knows how long."

I looked into his eyes for a long moment and then nodded. "Okay."

"No more arguing?"

"No."

"Good." Edward turned his head. "Jacob? Any concerns about watching over the ladies while Jasper and I are gone?"

"I'd like to be there for the action, but I understand why you two need to be the ones to go. Don't worry about a thing."

Jasper rose to his feet lithely and started pacing around the cabin like a caged animal. He'd been patient all day, but now that things were settled, he seemed anxious to put the plan into action.

Laurent thought he didn't know much, but the information he'd offered about the compound had allowed us to find it. He'd confirmed the existence of a tree with red leaves on its northern border, and although there was no proof it was the same one from my visions, we were confident it was. Edward and Jasper were leaving tonight. Our hope was that they could outsmart James and his crew. Even though it was just the two of them, their gifts and my visions were on their side. I would keep in touch with them by cell phone. No new visions had come to me, but I felt confident Alice would be back with Jasper soon.

Some time later, Edward grasped my hand. "Bella, it's time."

"I know." It took a monumental effort to keep my voice steady.

He lifted my hand to his cool lips and kissed each knuckle in turn before tugging me up from the couch and leading me outside.

The night was cold and clear with countless stars dotting the cobalt sky. It was silent out here, even more so than Forks, and a light breeze caressed my skin. Edward faced me on the porch, cupping my face in his hands. His eyes glittered in the scant light, his expression unreadable in the shadows.

"Bella, I love you so much. I hate the thought of being apart from you."

"I love you, too." My fingers clenched at his waist, bunching the fabric of his shirt. "We'll get through this," I said with more conviction than I felt. I was about to embark on a deception that would either save us or end us, and in order to pull it off, I needed Edward to go. If he had any inkling of what I was up to, he'd try to stop me.

"You promise?" he murmured against my lips. It might have been amusing, a vampire asking for reassurance from his fragile human fiancé, if a telltale tremor didn't ripple through his usually rock-steady body.

Edward's vulnerability twisted my heart, and I nearly spilled my guts and told him everything. He'd once expressed sorrow that I had to bear the burden of my gift alone, and in that moment, I felt sorry for myself for the first time. This might be our last goodbye. My last chance to come clean. What if there were another way?

_There isn't. We've worked so hard for this one slim chance. Don't waver now, Bella._ BB's voice was strong and sure, and I had to trust her. After all, she was me, and she'd lived his death over and over again. I owed it to us to try.

I gazed into Edward's eyes. "I promise."

When I think of a goodbye between lovers, I picture lips mashed together and clinging desperation that leaves behind swollen lips and bruises.

"Oh, Bella." My name floated on a velvet sigh, and Edward took me in his arms as if I was made of glass. His lips brushed against mine and moved over them in tender kisses. Even when our tongues slid against one another, it was soft and gentle, innocent. My fingers went slack, the blood flowing back into them as I let go of Edward's shirt and slid my hands underneath it to caress the lean muscles of his back.

He nuzzled his lips into the hollow of my throat while resting one hand lightly against the back of my neck. Tingling shivers rolled through me, radiating from my heart and spiraling outward. A feeling of lightness replaced the smothering weight I'd been carrying around inside me. I was drunk on his scent, on the nearness of his body.

Too soon Edward pulled away and wrapped my fingers around his cell phone. "Keep this close to you, Bella. Jasper's number is programmed in."

"I will." My phone hadn't received a signal since we'd arrived at the cabin, which was why I was taking his.

"Jasper." His voice was soft, but of course Jasper heard him and joined us on the porch.

I clung to Edward, the fear ratcheting up again. He grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me hard then turned us and pressed me away from him and into Jacob's arms, who now stood in the doorway.

"No! Not yet." I reached out for Edward, but Jacob easily held me against his chest.

"No, Bella. This is hard enough already." His jaw was clenched and a muscle ticked on the side of his face as he stepped away from me. "I love you."

He blew me a kiss, his golden eyes full of yearning. And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"No! Edward!" I struggled in Jacob's arms, but he held fast.

"Bella, Bella. Calm down. He's far from here by now, honey." Jacob kissed my hair and never flinched when I turned in his embrace and sobbed into his chest.

A few hours later, I sat staring into the fire, clutching Edward's cell phone in my hand. No visions had come through, although I wasn't surprised because I already knew what needed to be done—now it was a matter of logistics.

Jacob paced restlessly around the cabin; his gargantuan frame seemed to dwarf the small space. He scrubbed his fingers over the short spikes of his hair, muttering under his breath, and eventually ripped off his hoodie.

Joselle seemed amused by Jacob's antics. "Jacob, why not blow off some steam?"

"I'd love to. What can I do?" Jacob's face was hopeful. He obviously needed out of his own head.

"Phase. Go for a run. Work it off."

"Are you sure? You guys might need something—"

"Jacob! If we need you, you're just a yell away. Honestly, you're beginning to drive me nuts, pacing like an old woman."

I turned my face away and smiled.

"Old woman! Aw, all right. I'll be nearby, though."

For a few minutes, Joselle watched Jacob bounding around the cabin at breakneck speed. When I felt the weight of her sink down onto the couch beside me, I glanced up at her wistful expression.

"Are you okay, Joselle?"

"Yes. Just remembering how Joshua gets when he needs to run—like a caged animal. He'd almost look to me for permission, as if what he is was something to be ashamed of, something to suppress." She ducked her head and long, glossy hair cloaked her face. "I miss him so much, Bella. Have you seen . . . ?" Her voice hitched.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'll let you know if I see anything new."

"Thank you. Now . . . do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, you've been staring into that fire for hours. I know it's not just because you're worried about the quest Edward and Jasper are on." She placed a gentle hand on my arm. "Talk to me. Maybe I can help."

I glanced into Joselle's concerned brown eyes. Something about her reminded me of Angela. I was absolutely homesick for my best friend and yearning for someone to unburden myself to. Could I trust her? Should I unload what I'd been holding inside onto another person?

In the end, I was too weak and worn down to go on this way any longer. The weight of the baggage I'd tried to shoulder alone had finally pulled me down, and I knew there was no way to do this on my own. Without help, I'd never be able to ditch Jake or make it to Volterra.

Through my tears, I told Joselle everything. It was my intention to tell her just enough to convince her to help me, but once the words started tumbling out of my mouth, they wouldn't stop—and it felt too good to get it off my chest. Through it all, she held me or rubbed my back; she said all the right things, sometimes cooing at me the way you would an aggrieved child.

"Oh, Bella, you've been carrying so much around with you! I'm glad you trusted me."

"Me, too. I feel so much better." I sniffled, swabbing at my nose with a tissue. Joselle's arm was around my shoulders and she rocked us to and fro gently until I was almost lulled to sleep. A wide yawn had me clamping my hand over my mouth and shaking my head to throw off the drowsiness.

"You should get some rest."

"But I have to get out of here!"

"Have you figured out how you will give Jacob the slip?"

I shook my head.

"What about how you will get yourself to Volterra?"

I shook my head again.

"I have to, Joselle—I just_ have_ to. There's so much I didn't think about." I shredded the soggy tissue between my fingers. Truth be told, I hadn't thought this far ahead. My only goal had been to get Edward out of the way, to help set things up so Alice and Joshua could be rescued. My plan had been to slip away once I'd leaped that hurdle, but I'd never given serious consideration to how it would be possible to leave for Volterra with Jacob watching me with a keen eye or—more importantly—how I would get myself there from the middle of nowhere without a vehicle.

"Not to worry. I'll help you."

"You will? You don't think this is crazy?"

"Oh, I didn't say that. I think it's crazy, but that's not for me to judge. You're the gifted one, and if you feel this strongly that it has to be this way . . . well, I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, Joselle!" I flung myself into her arms.

"Now, first things first—you need some sleep, and before you argue with me, I'll need some time to put my plan in motion anyway." She held me firmly by the shoulders, her dark eyes all business now. "Get it together, honey. You sleep while I work on this."

"Okay." I was exhausted and probably wouldn't get very far without several hours of sleep. The chances of Edward and Jasper rescuing Alice and Joshua and returning before I left were slim. "What exactly _is_ your plan?"

"We need to get Jacob out of the way, so I'll give him a little something to knock him out just long enough for you to be well away from here by the time he wakes up. You also need a way to get to Volterra. We_ are_ in the middle of the woods, after all." Joselle smiled. "I know someone who owes me a favor. He has a car and doesn't ask a lot of questions. He can drop you off close to Volterra, but you'll be on your own from there."

"That's perfect, Joselle! I . . . I only need a one-way ride there. Then I'll either be coming home with Edward or . . . or it won't matter."

"Oh, honey." Joselle hugged me close. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this. You're such a sweet girl."

Four rasping thumps on the porch announced Jacob's return. He phased back into human form before entering the cabin. His dusky skin was covered with dirt, twigs, and rivulets of sweat.

"Hey." Jacob smiled, roughing a hand through his hair. "Think I need a shower . . ."

Joselle wrinkled her nose. "That would be an understatement, Jacob. How about I make you something to eat while you get cleaned up?"

"That sounds great!" His gaze turned my way. "You doing okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, Jake. I'm good." I yawned. "Actually, I'm going to hit the hay."

Once I was alone, the ramifications of what I was about to do hit me with deadly force. Shutting the flimsy wooden door to my room, I sagged onto the mattress with my head in my hands. Now that the time had come, I wasn't sure if I could pull this off. But every time the doubts and fears threatened to overtake me, the thought of what would happen if I failed chilled me to the core. Yes, it was crazy to walk straight into the den of predators—especially ones as sick and ruthless as the Volturi—but the alternative was incomprehensible.

I hefted Edward's phone in my hand. I wasn't supposed to call him unless it was absolutely necessary. The last thing he needed was another vampire hearing his phone vibrate at an inopportune moment. How I longed to bask in the comfort of his velvet tones, to have him tell me it would all be okay. Eventually, I reclined on the bed with his phone clutched to my chest and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke, it was to a light vibration in my hand. I sat up eagerly and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Morning was just arriving outside the window, the bluish light of early dawn still casting odd shadows. Swiping my finger over the cell phone screen, I tapped the incoming text message.

**I miss you so much, Bella. I can't wait until you're in my arms again. ~ E**

The message had come in ten minutes ago. Knowing I might never have another chance, I texted him back.

**I love and miss you, too. So much. I won't be able to take full breaths until your hands are on me again. ~B**

I dressed slowly, hoping another text from Edward would come in before my journey began, but the phone remained silent. When I opened my door, I was greeted by the sight of Joselle busy in the kitchenette. Jacob was splayed out on the couch with one arm and one leg trailing along the floor, snoring and muttering.

"Good morning, Bella! How did you sleep?"

"Not too bad. You?"

"Oh, I haven't slept. I plan to catch up once you're gone."

"Jacob?" I inclined my head toward my slumbering friend.

"Out like a light. He won't be an issue." She turned back to the counter and poured coffee from a glass carafe into a thermos. "Gianni will be here to pick you up within the hour. He'll drop you off just outside of Volterra, no questions asked." She poured coffee into a mug and handed it to me.

"Thank you so much—for everything you've done." Tears welled in my eyes.

"You're welcome. The ride to Volterra will take a few hours, so I've packed you some sandwiches and a thermos of coffee."

"Sounds great." I settled at the small table tucked against the wall and ate a piece of toast while drinking my coffee; my stomach didn't feel steady enough for anything more elaborate.

A short time later, a white Range Rover pulled up outside. Joselle and I hugged each other tight before I clambered into the front seat.

Gianni was a middle-aged man with an angular, craggy face. He smiled as we started off but never said a word the entire journey. He accepted one of the sandwiches Joselle had packed with a grateful nod, but that was the extent of our interaction. It seemed a bit odd, but everything about my life had been out of the ordinary the past few months, and I was grateful for the silence.

The roads between the cabin and Volterra were mainly backwoods dirt tracks that wound through dense forest. Several times my teeth snapped together as we jounced over the rough terrain. Eventually, we came out onto a wider paved road. After several miles of sparsely spaced farmland and houses, we entered a town with cobbled streets and stone buildings. I recognized the area both from my painting and the artwork in Carlisle's office—Volterra.

"You go hotel, yes?" Gianni spoke for the first time, gesturing up ahead.

The Piazza del Priori lay before us in all its splendor. It was a sunny afternoon, and people were milling about the courtyard, more densely concentrated around the vendors that dotted the periphery. Nobody seemed to be in a hurry; certainly nobody appeared to be afraid. The desolate, darkly shadowed piazza of my nightmares was hidden beneath the light of the day and the presence of the people.

"Y-Yes. The closest hotel, please."

By coincidence, or fate, my second-floor room overlooked the piazza.

Gianni insisted on carrying my little duffel bag and checking the room for me before he left. I tried to slip him a tip, but he smiled and shook his head.

"Good luck, miss."

There would be no unpacking. I'd only brought a change of clothes and Edward's cell phone with me, and I still had the tiny cooler of sandwiches. Joselle had tucked a paperback in the side pocket of my bag, and I smiled when I discovered it. I hadn't considered needing a remedy for thinking too much while I waited for BB to give me the go-ahead, but the book might prove to be a welcome distraction.

Still no word from Edward. I wondered if Jacob was awake by now and how pissed he was about our deception. He'd have to get over it.

Drifting over to the window, I parted the filmy white curtains and looked down at the piazza. The golden halo tinging the edges of the buildings hinted at the latent rays of the setting sun, which still lit the world outside of the rapidly darkening courtyard, but its inner depths were already filled with long shadows. Few people lingered in the growing darkness; even the lanterns spread throughout barely chipped away at its ominous presence.

I moved away from the window only to turn the lights off and then returned to my post. It wasn't long before figures in flowing claret robes swept along the edges of the piazza. There weren't many of them, but I knew who they were. _What_ they were.

They glided along with confidence, as if they owned the space they occupied, and I supposed they did. The few humans that hadn't yet vacated the area instinctively shied away from the vampires, though I'm certain they had no idea why. One vendor crossed herself after a slight form, almost small enough to be a child, stopped to peruse her wares. It was impossible to tell if there was a female or a young boy underneath the hooded cloak.

I was unable to tear my eyes away from the childlike figure, and my heart started to slam in my chest for reasons I didn't understand. There was something familiar about the small vampire, who stopped in the middle of the piazza and glanced directly up at me. The hood slid back far enough for me to make out pointy features and long cornsilk hair. _Jane._ I acknowledged her name in mind only, knowing she could hear my heart racing even now, that she would hear if I uttered even the slightest of whispers.

BB had told me about Jane, showed me what she looked like, and stressed how cruel she could be. I also knew her devastating power was useless against me, but that didn't make her any less dangerous.

After a few seconds that seemed like hours, Jane turned away, the long robes swishing around her legs as she readjusted her cowl.

That night, I couldn't fall asleep. I lay in the center of the queen size bed, dwarfed by it, lonely for Edward. The moon was a mere sliver in the sky, leaving the hulking stone buildings in complete darkness, and the streetlamps glowed softly below, but their light didn't carry far—it certainly couldn't reach me. Even swathed in complete darkness I felt exposed, raw. My heart kept beating too fast, my pulse fluttering often.

BB never came that night. The morning found me with cramped muscles and a gritty feeling in my dried out eyes. The sun was strong and bright in the early hours, but the afternoon was overcast, a light drizzle dampening the cobbles below. Red robed figures appeared, haunting the piazza like wraiths. One dark-haired woman took her hood down and began handing fliers out to the tourists, chatting and smiling with some of them. Though she was some distance away, I'd spent enough time around vampires to realize she was human. My curiosity was getting the better of me, and I pulled on a sweater, intending to investigate.

_No, Bella. You must stay here._

In the past, I'd spoken aloud to BB, but that wouldn't be wise when there was a group of vampires down below.

Why not?

_You have no idea what they're up to. Believe me, you don't want to get caught up in that._

What are they up to?

_Harvesting._

A chill rushed up my spine. The word "harvesting" wasn't typically a foreboding word, but it was when the Volturi were involved.

_Feeding time, _BB clarified, just in case I hadn't gotten the message clearly enough. _They approach outsiders and offer tours of the castle. Sometimes they promise a free banquet, though they never tell the tourists that _they_ are the ones on the menu. They're sick and twisted._

Maybe that's a way I can get into the castle to see Aro?

_No! You'd never make it to him alive. He's fed separately, and his food is hand-chosen by Jane. You're not his type. You'd be swept away with the tide . . . into the chamber._

Chamber?

_Where they feed. All the unsuspecting victims are lead through the castle to a special basement chamber . . . with drains in the floor. I'm sure you can imagine what those are for._

Jesus! They're so evil. How am I going to get into the castle to see Aro then?

_I've been considering that. You're going to walk right through the front door._

Excuse me?

_You'll wait until tomorrow morning when they've all been well fed. You'll have to be braver than you've ever been, Bella. Make some noise, lest one of them decide to make you into a snack before you can speak with Aro._

Okay. What should I do until then?

_Rest up. Whatever you do, don't let them overhear you talking to anyone, and don't go outside._

I managed to get three hours of sleep. Edward called once and left a voice mail, but the presence of the red-robed Volturi below kept me from listening to it.

In the morning, while it was sunny, I listened to the message.

"_Bella? Where the hell are you? I know you're not at the cabin. Jacob's blaming himself, and Joselle's not talking. Why did you feel you had to deceive me? Haven't I proven I'll support you no matter what? I . . . I don't even know what to think. Call me."_

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered.

He'd sounded so upset in his message, so disillusioned. I could imagine him dragging his fingers through his hair as he tried to figure out my motivations for lying to him. He hadn't even said he loved me. I knew he did, but it smarted just the same.

I contemplated not calling him back, but the thought of never hearing his beautiful voice again was too painful to bear. I returned the call with shaking fingers.

"Bella?"

"I love you." I had to be sure he knew in case I couldn't pull this off.

"What are you doing?" There was fear in his voice.

"Where are you? Did you find Alice?"

"Don't change the subject. What the hell are you up to? Please, love, tell me you aren't going to do anything stupid."

"Define stupid."

"Anything that might end in your death or keep us apart. Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you. We'll deal with this together, come up with a plan." Edward's voice was hoarse and held an edge of desperation that I understood all too well. There was nothing I wanted more than to give in to his request.

"I can't. Please, Edward . . . don't make this harder for me."

"Bella, I love you! I can't exist without you. Work with me . . . don't try to do this alone."

Pain arced through my body, a fist tightening around my heart. "I love you, too. For eternity."

I hung up.

A torrent of tears fell then, and I clutched the phone to my breast, ignoring the insistent vibration as Edward tried to call me back over and over again.

When I exited the room, I left the phone in the middle of the bed. Either I'd be back for my things or they would no longer matter. What I did know was that I couldn't let the Volturi catch me with Edward's cell phone on me.

It wasn't hard to find the Volturi's castle. The turrets were visible even from deep within the piazza. I walked the cobblestone streets with my head held high, a sense of power building within. By the time I stood before the huge wooden doors, my resolve was shaken, but I was still determined to forge ahead. I grasped the huge brass knocker and swore I could hear its echo within.

A square panel in the thick wooden door opened and a hooded man glared down at me. "State your business."

It reminded me of The Wizard of Oz, when Dorothy and her friends had finally reached Emerald City. I might have giggled if the situation wasn't so dire.

"I'm here to see Aro."

The vampire snorted rudely. "Get lost."

I lifted my chin defiantly and raised my voice. "I demand to see Aro! I have information he'll be interested in."

The door opened and I was unceremoniously yanked inside by my arm by the sour faced vampire and dragged down a long hallway. A stone hand clamped tightly over my elbow to the point of pain, and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. The lighting was dim; I almost expected there to be torches set in holders on the walls and suits of armor in alcoves. The artwork did have an old-style feel to it, and a damp mustiness pervaded the air.

The vampire beside me moved with dizzying speed, and I was helplessly dragged along for the ride, my feet barely whispering across the stone floor. There was no time to take in his appearance; I feared if I stumbled, that he would continue on, dragging me by a broken arm if necessary. After what seemed to be a long time, he halted abruptly. My body kept going until his hold pulled back on my arm and my teeth snapped together painfully.

"In here." His voice was rough and grating.

I was tossed into a semi-circular chamber, falling to my knees on the thin red and gold carpet. The door slammed shut and a heavy tumbler engaged; the bolt slamming home sounded so final, but at least he hadn't eaten me.

As the hours crawled by, I realized it might have been a grave error to leave my only method of communication with the outside world in my hotel room. I shook off my insecurity. This was how it had to be done, and I had to believe it would be okay. BB had remained completely silent, though I'd called out to her in my mind more times than I could count. I just kept reminding myself that I already had all the information required to save Edward and secure our future.

My jail had no windows to gaze out of, but there was a padded seat that curved along one side of the wall. Eventually, I settled on the red velvet cushion with my legs tucked under me and kept going over every bit of information I knew about the Volturi.

When the door suddenly opened, I froze in place.

Aro swept in, robes aflutter. He was even scarier in person—poker straight, inky shoulder length hair, chalky skin, and cardinal irises. He stopped about ten feet away, his pale hands clasped together beneath the billowing sleeves of his black robe and cocked his head to the side.

"I understand you_ demanded_ to see me." His delighted smile did nothing to soothe my pounding heart.

I just stared up at him unable to speak.

"You seem awfully quiet for one who made such a racket to get in here. You have some information for me? Please . . . do share." His eyes held more than a smidgen of crazy.

All at once, it slammed home.

This was _not_ where I was supposed to speak to Aro, alone in a locked chamber with no witnesses.

My eyes widened and I tried to speak, but it was as if my mouth had been sewn shut. My heart worked just fine; it slammed hard against my ribs as if trying to escape.

"Oh, dear. Perhaps I can just have your hand then?" Aro moved closer and reached out.

I shook my head. "No." It was the faintest of whispers, which of course he heard.

"It won't hurt, child."

I cringed back against the wall, knowing there was no way to stop him. With my eyes scrunched closed, I steeled myself, waiting for his cold touch.

It was nothing like Edward's. No, when Aro's cold fingers slid along mine, I thought of slithering reptiles and squirming bugs in the earth. A cold and predatory essence extended beyond his touch and probed at my mind, snaking along the perimeter but unable to enter. He grasped my hand tighter until I cried out in pain and thought my fingers would snap like twigs. His horrible gift attempted to burrow into me to no avail, but I was left feeling dirty and violated just the same.

"What is this?" He spat angrily. "How is this possible? This is no coincidence!"

"I . . ."

"Speak, girl, or I shall rip your tongue from your mouth before I feed you to my friends!"

The threat did the trick. The thought of not being alive and able to say the words necessary to save Edward was enough to loosen my tongue. "No, please! I'm immune to your gift."

"Are you?" His voice was soft again, thoughtful. "Jane! Send Jane in here!"

"Not her . . . please."

His creepy eyes bore into mine. "It's almost as if you know what to expect. But how could that be?"

Before I could answer, Jane breezed through the door. "Yes, Master?" When her gaze landed on me, her red eyes were appraising. She tilted her head, a cruel, knowing smile playing over her lips. "Her heart sounds familiar . . . especially racing the way it is. Oh, yes, I believe you're staying in a hotel by the Piazza del Priori."

"Is that so?" Aro asked.

"Y-Yes. At least, I was last night."

"Her heart pounded rather hard when she saw me from her window," Jane mentioned casually.

"Try your power on her, Jane."

"Of course, Master."

"No! Please don't." The last thing I wanted was to make an enemy of the little freak, and I knew that's exactly what would happen if her power failed to drop me to the floor writhing in agony.

A commotion broke out in the hall, ending the debate, and Aro hissed angrily. However, Jane clapped her hands together with undisguised glee.

A familiar growl I would know anywhere reached my ears. "Bella! I smell her scent—I know she's here! _Bella!_"

My insides twisted into a knot and then the floor rushed up to meet me.

**~*ISYC*~**

* * *

**A/N: So when do things ever go as planned? Would love to hear your thoughts. Again, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Only a few chapters left before this journey is over. Thank you for sticking with me!**

**I recently read _Ghostwriter_ by the talented Lissa Bryan. Stay tuned for news of my review of the book and the blog tour and e-book giveaway, coming to my blog in October.**

**Follow me on Twitter: SaritaDreaming or SarahAisling**

**Facebook: SarahAislingAuthor**

**Blog: SaritaDreaming . wordpress .com**

**An Archive of Our Own: archiveofourown .org users / SaritaDreaming**


	43. Chapter 41 Rescues and Ruses

**A/N: Hello, rockin' readers! No, your eyes are not deceiving you . . . I have a long, acction packed chapter ahead for you.**

**Squishy hugs and Edward licks to my prereaders, Keye and Sandy, for their unending devotion. Love you gals!**

**Huge love and thanks to my kick-ass beta, SassySue (chayasara), for patiently reshaping my prose when I get lazy. *cough* it girl *cough***

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**~Rescues and Ruses~**

* * *

_**I learned that courage was not the absence of fear,**_

_**but the triumph over it.**_

_**The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid,**_

_**but he who conquers that fear.**_

**~Nelson Mandela**

* * *

**~*Edward*~**

When the time came to leave, I took Bella in my arms and kissed her with all the gentleness and reverence I possessed. My being was filled with passion and desire for my delicate yet fiery mate, but this was my way of showing her—and perhaps God or the universe—that she was the most precious piece of my long existence.

My lips found the sweet hollow of her throat, and I breathed deeply of her unique floral scent. The perfume of the blood that had once driven me mad with raging hunger was now my greatest source of comfort. I didn't want to let go, but Alice and Joshua were waiting out there somewhere. Our future couldn't truly begin until everyone was safe.

I pulled away, pressing my cell phone into her delicate hand. "Keep this close to you, Bella. Jasper's number is programmed in."

"I will."

"Jasper," I called softly, knowing I'd never find the strength to leave her if I didn't go right then.

Jasper joined us on the porch, Jacob hovering in the doorway of the cabin. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist, her body shuddering with fear.

I held her face between my hands and leaned down to kiss her, my lips crashing to hers much harder than I'd intended. My gaze caught Jacob's, and he nodded imperceptibly.

_I got her, man. Just hand her off to me and go._

Turning us, I pushed her into Jacob's massive arms, which closed around her.

"No! Not yet." Bella reached out to me, tears shining in her eyes, but Jacob pulled her back.

"No, Bella. This is hard enough already." My jaw tightened as I forced myself not to give in. "I love you."

I blew her a kiss, then took my place next to Jasper and ran like the wind without looking back.

For the first several miles, we didn't speak. Jasper was lost in thoughts of Alice, his emotions ranging from hope to guilt to rage to determination before finally evening out. I fought to put one foot in front of the other without turning around and going back for Bella.

Eventually, thoughts of this vampire, James, breached my cocoon of self-pity, eliciting anger. Not only had he kidnapped Alice, but he'd used Bella as a distraction and nearly killed her. The fact we had to come to Italy, within close proximity of the Volturi, wasn't lost on me. This was probably what Bella had been warning about—the events that would lead us into Aro's snare.

_You all right?_ Jasper's thoughts broke through my ruminations.

"I—yeah. Just thinking about this bastard that has Alice and how Bella almost died when he pulled that bait and switch."

"I can feel the rage rolling off you, man. You've got to keep it together, or we could make a grave error. I have a feeling we only have one shot at this."

My brows drew together as we traversed the hilly landscape, leaving a gust of wind in our wake that shook the trees and left leaves aswirl. A wave of calm washed over me, and I wondered how Jasper kept from falling to pieces.

"You're right, of course, but how are you so calm?"

A short, bitter laugh came from Jasper. "The one good thing to come out of my checkered past is the ability to put my emotions aside when planning an attack." Guilt radiated from him for a moment before he reined it back in. "I know that didn't happen when Ali first went missing. What I did to Bella—I'll never be able to make that up to either of you."

I put a hand out to touch his arm, though we kept moving at a full-out run. "Don't, okay? We've both forgiven you."

_You really mean that, don't you?_ Jasper swallowed hard, his thoughts incredulous and more than a bit humbled.

"I do, my brother."

_Let's do this, then._

We continued running in silence, heading for the compound Laurent described in detail and Joselle helped us locate. Gradually, I gained control over my emotions as best I could, attempting to reroute them toward concentration and strategizing.

As we drew closer to the target, we slowed our pace, listening for other vampires. At the crest of the last hill, we skimmed to the top of a tree to get the lay of the land.

Before us was a vast field of grass with no visible form of cover; the short, scrubby blades led right up to the twenty-foot-high stone walls surrounding the compound. From our perch, we could barely make out the spires of two buildings, let alone figure out the landscape inside.

We shot each other a look. No mind reading required: this was going to be tough to pull off.

_It's probably the same around the entire perimeter, but we need to be sure—see if we can find a chink in this bastard's armor._

I nodded my agreement, and we moved as one—carefully, stealthily—always keeping in mind if we could hear them, they could hear us. They held the advantage. This was their territory, and there might be security measures we were unaware of.

Two hours later, we'd traversed the entire circumference. All trees and bushes had been removed, offering them a half-mile advantage in all directions. The only blind spot we'd found was in the walls surrounding the place. There were no openings, no way of seeing an enemy who'd already made it to the wall.

_Let's watch the place for a day, see if we can figure out how many are in there. If we create a diversion, we can slip inside while they're otherwise occupied._ Jasper pulled some C-4 from his jacket and shrugged. _It's not high-tech, but it'll do the trick._

The side of my mouth pulled up into a lopsided grin. I wondered when he'd had the time to procure explosives.

_We should split up. There are three breaches along the wall. I'll take the north end and keep an eye on the two there. You can take the south._

We agreed on a meeting time and set off on our assignments.

As dawn neared, I couldn't resist sending Bella a text. If felt wrong to be away from her, and with the situation being so precarious, the need to connect with her was strong.

**I miss you so much, Bella. I can't wait until you're in my arms again. ~ E**

Just as I was about to leave my post in the tree, I received a reply.

**I love and miss you, too. So much. I won't be able to take full breaths until your hands are on me again. ~B**

_Oh, my love, I can't wait to touch you again. _I considered sending another message, but I knew it was risky to have the phone go off at an inopportune moment.

I was anxious to know what Jasper had found out. I'd seen and heard nothing the entire time. After arriving at our meeting spot, an area far enough back in the dense forest that we could at least whisper, Jasper morphed out of the rapidly diminishing shadows. His brows were drawn together, face deadly serious.

"No luck?" I whispered.

"Oh, I had luck. Lots of activity taking place at that end. There were vampires coming and going—mostly going—and they were definitely on alert. Quite a few newborns. Harder to kill, easier to fool." Jasper shook his head, his expression tinged with confusion. "I don't think they're expecting us. Maybe an attack from others."

"Why do you think that?"

"They seem to know where the threat will come from. Did _you_ see anything?"

"Not a thing." I shook my head.

"Why leave your ass flapping in the wind? Seems awfully cocky."

We glanced at each other at the same moment and said, "Alice," in unison.

Since they expected an attack on the north, we decided to give it to them. Jasper set the charges while I waited in a copse of trees with a view of the south entrance. When I heard the first explosion, I tore across the field and flattened myself to the corner of the wall, prepared to slip around to the other side if the heavy metal door opened.

Several more charges went off at staggered intervals. The sound of running feet echoed off the walls, but the vampires within never uttered a word. When Jasper appeared at the corner opposite me, we nodded to each other and crept along our respective walls—me along the west, Jasper along the east. We had no intention of tipping our hand by breaching the compound through that rusted metal door.

Just as we discussed, I counted off thirty seconds before scaling the wall. I lay on my stomach, flattening myself as much as possible and remaining still. The view over the wall didn't offer any clues, just three similar-looking buildings with no cover between them.

_I'm on the wall. No sign of anyone on this end. I'm going to take the middle building—you take the rear. We don't have much time, so let's make it count. And three, two, one..._

When the explosion went off, I leaped to the ground and raced for the back building, assuming Jasper did the same with the middle building from his side. The utilitarian stone building had two entrances. I chose the rear, breaking the lock off easily and slipping inside. I stood still and listened.

Nothing.

I made my way through room after room filled with dusty boxes and sheet-covered furniture. A musty smell pervaded the space, and I might have turned back if I hadn't wanted to avoid the exposure of walking around the side of the building. As I exited the last storage room and entered a long, wide hallway, the scents of several vampires and a shape-shifter lingered in the air.

A growl ripped out of me as I recognized the scent of the redhead who'd almost killed Bella the night of the gallery opening. I rushed down the hall where the mingled scents were concentrated—a sickening cocktail of vampire and beast.

Human eyes never would have focused on the slight depression in the wall, giving away the location of a secret door. I ran the pads of my fingers along the indentation until the concealed door slid open, then descended to a basement level after closing the door behind me.

The smell of wet dog was overpowering, but so was the darkness. No matter how acute my vision, my eyes still required a source of light, however scant, in order to see. Metal clinked against stone somewhere ahead.

With little time to spare, I returned to the top of the steps and left the door wide open. This allowed just enough light so I could make out the floor, walls, and doorways as I moved further into the catacombs. Most of the cells were empty, some filled with boxes.

Ragged breathing came from a cell up ahead, and a chain scraped against the floor.

_Which one of those fuckers is it this time?_

"Joshua?" I whispered. "I know Joselle."

_My Joselle. Dear God, I miss her and the kids._

"She and the children are safe."

_The fuck? It's almost like he can—_

"Read your mind?" I finished his thought. "I'm looking for my sister."

_Alice._

"Yes! Is she here?"

_Yeah. You say my wife and kids are safe?_

"The kids are with family, and Joselle is at her uncle's cabin with my mate and your cousin, Jacob."

_I have a cousin?_

"A fellow shifter who'd love to meet you. Time is short—we created a diversion. Where's Alice?"

A deep growl rose in the darkness. _Get me out of these chains. James has been holding my family over my head, but there's no reason not to rip his fucking throat out now._

I continued up the hall and slipped into Joshua's cell, cringing at the sight of his emaciated body and matted fur. I crouched in front of him and inserted my fingers between the heavy chain and his neck, breaking the links apart carefully to avoid making a lot of noise or inadvertently hurting him. "What have they _done_ to you?"

Yellow eyes full of a slow, burning hatred met mine, and he growled again. _They feed me only enough to keep me alive. Don't let my appearance fool you, though—I can still do some damage._

I smiled. "I bet you could. Why are they keeping you here?"

_To block her visions. Victoria and James wear jewelry made from my claws._

"Son of a bitch. So that's how they got past us." I stepped into the hall, waiting for Joshua to follow. "We've got to hurry. I don't know how long we have."

Joshua rose on his paws and shook his mighty frame. As he passed me, it was obvious he'd been underfed and abused. His haunches were bony but still powerful. Small bald patches in his fur allowed me a glimpse of scratch marks that would never heal. The bastards must have dipped their fingernails in venom and slashed him.

We made our way silently up the hallway, the last of the light nearly extinguished. This place was meant to torture a vampire with the complete absence of light.

_Three more doorways on the right._

I dragged my fingers along the wall, counting off doors until we reached Alice's.

"Alice?" I feared what lay beyond this door but didn't have the luxury of time.

"Edward?" A moment later, she pressed herself to the other side of the door and whimpered. "Are you really here?"

"Joshua led me to you. We don't have much time."

She hesitated a moment, her skin rasping against the stone wall as she slid her hand over it, then asked in a tentative, shaky voice, "Jasper?"

"He's here. In the next building over." I snapped the lock, yanking the door open, still unable to see her. Alice flung herself at me, sending me staggering back a few steps. My arms closed around her, and I ignored the scent of human blood on her breath. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Alice clutched my hand, and we moved swiftly and surely toward the grayness up ahead. Maybe there was another way out of here, but I didn't relish feeling our way through the pitch-black underground catacombs only to find out we were trapped.

I spoke as we went. "Jasper set some C-4 charges to distract them. There are twenty-foot walls around this place with a half-mile of grass in every direction. They seemed to be expecting an attack on the north side."

"James is expecting Demetri and Jane to double-cross him."

"_What_?_"_

"I have no idea where their loyalties really lie—any of them. The path of visions is too convoluted to follow, and James rarely allows me to have them." Alice pulled in a breath when we passed Joshua's cell, and she was able to see him for the first time. "Shit, Joshua! I knew they weren't good to you, but I had no idea . . ." She raised a hand to her mouth, her expressive eyes, now a deep claret, filling with sorrow.

_Tell her it's okay. It'll take more than a little neglect to keep me down._

I repeated Joshua's thoughts to Alice, and she smiled, laying a hand on his massive back. "There will never be enough words to thank you properly for what you did for me."

Joshua tossed his head and snorted. _No thanks necessary—just help me kill these bastards that threatened my family._

I growled. "I'm right with you there. The redhead almost killed my mate."

As we reached the top of the stairs, angry voices rose in the distance. I opened the front door of the building a crack and peered outside. Other than a few shadows dancing off the wall, there was nobody in sight. A curtain fluttered in the second floor window of the next building.

_My Alice! Thank God. Edward, I'll be right down._

"Jasper's coming."I shut the door and we waited in the murky entryway.

He never made it over to us.

"You're dead! I killed you!" A new voice rang out, its owner obviously angry he was made a fool of.

_James! No, no, no! _Alice lunged for the door.

"That mistake'll cost you. I'm going to tear you apart." Jasper's voice held a deadly calm. "I don't even care why you did it—I just want you gone."

The three of us rushed outside in time to watch Jasper take off running after James, who leaped over the east wall with Jasper in close pursuit. The unmistakable slam of two vampires colliding drew the attention of others. Soon the courtyard began to fill with newborns.

Nobody seemed to notice us. They were too busy looking to the east, and we took full advantage of their inattention.

Alice went after two males close to the wall. I moved into action, kicking one in the face while ripping the head from another. Joshua snarled and lunged, ripping into the neck of one vampire, slashing another with a massive front paw, and donkey-kicking a third with his powerful hind legs. He was a sight to behold even in his emaciated condition.

I helped Joshua finish off the remaining two vampires. The silence in the courtyard was eerie. The three of us stood in a huddle with our backs to one another, panning the area for further attack.

"Where's the redhead?" A growl rumbled in my chest, and my hands opened and closed.

"Don't know. Where are Jasper and James? I don't even hear them—and I can't see them." Alice's fingers slid over my hand, seeking comfort, and I released my fist, allowing our fingers to tangle.

After a few more minutes of dead silence, I knew we were wasting precious time. "Alice, stay here with Joshua. I'm going to check out the last building."

They took positions by the corner of each building, facing opposite directions to cover the most territory. I ran for the remaining building and slipped in the back door. Victoria's scent was all over this place. Unlike the other buildings, this one was clean, almost posh, and expensively furnished.

_Shit. Is someone in here?_

I stilled and closed my eyes, listening, hoping my persistence would pay off. After three minutes, it did. A faint shuffle came from a front room.

_Where the fuck is everybody? I knew he shouldn't believe that little psycho. Bitch lied to us._

The longer I remained silent, the more curiosity burned through her, leading her to become careless. _I'm blowing this pop stand. Fuck him. _Drawers opened, the sharp _zzzzzzz _of a zipper floated through the still air, and then she started shoving things into a suitcase.

I used the noise she made as cover, stepping lightly through the hall, thankful the floor was marble and not wood. When I reached the entrance of the bedroom, I glanced around the doorjamb and was treated to a riot of flowing red curls. She faced the dresser, rifling quickly through a jewelry box. Her gaze lifted, and she froze in place as she spied my reflection in the mirror. _Fuck._

"Hello, Victoria." My lips peeled back across my teeth in a grim smile.

Victoria whirled around, resting her butt on the edge of the dresser. "Edward! I didn't expect to see you here!" _Shit! Where the hell is that good-for-nothing James and his band of merry minions?_

"Your boyfriend is indisposed at the moment. The rest of them are dead."

Her eyes widened slightly. _Can he be seduced, perhaps? Of course he can—he's a man._ "You're not holding a grudge, are you?" Victoria tilted her head and batted her lashes coquettishly, then licked her bottom lip with deliberateness. "Maybe we can work something out between us?"

I smiled and moved toward her slowly. "It's interesting you suggest that, Vicky. May I call you Vicky?" I softened my gaze, looking almost shy.

"I'd like that." _You can call me whatever you want, baby. Maybe I'll fuck you before I disappear. _"We could be friends, Edward."

I allowed a slight tremble to my hand as I reached out, stopping a few feet away. Victoria found my shyness enchanting and refreshing. Her body relaxed from high alert, and she stepped into me. My arms slid around her back, pulling her close, and I allowed one hand to glide slowly up her back, under her fiery hair.

I gripped her by the nape, my other arm banded tight around her, and pressed my lips close to her ear. "Tell me about James."

_Maybe shy-boy likes it rough. A little jealousy, too? This could get interesting. _"What about him? We're an on-again off-again kind of couple."

"Really? And what's he up to with the Volturi?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that." _I don't know because the secretive asshole doesn't trust anyone._

"Come on, Vicky . . . smart girl like you? You know what the deal is."

"Edward, I'm starting to think you're just here to pump me for information." Her tone turned cold, and she tried to pull away. I held fast, tightening my grip on her neck.

"Why did James kidnap Alice?"

She decided to try cajoling. "Why don't you take me to bed—we can discuss that after." _I know there's more to James' obsession with that psychic freak than her visions. Just wish I knew what the hell it was._

"How about Bella? Why did you throw her off the roof?"

_Following _his_instructions—always being a good little bitch for him. I'm so done with that. _"You're not holding a grudge because I killed your human, are you?"

"Not at all." I leaned back so we were eye-to-eye. "My _mate_ isn't dead. But you are."

A moment of clarity flared in her eyes as I twisted the head from her body with a sickening crack. Victoria couldn't tell me what James was up to; he was smart enough to hide his plans from her and probably anyone else we might come across here. The bastard was shrewd—I had to give him that.

Wrapping her tresses around one hand, I took her head with me when I left the building.

Alice gaped at me when I got outside. "Edward! You—you—but, she could have helped us!"

"Victoria doesn't—didn't—know anything. James never shared his plans with her. Not the real ones, anyway." I dropped Victoria's head on the ground and crushed it under my boot.

Jasper smashed through the east wall a few seconds later, obliterating it with his fists. He cursed and thrashed, sending chunks of stone in several directions. The sight of Alice halted the destruction, and he fell to his knees in the grass. "My Alice."

Alice rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Height-wise, he was only slightly below her in that position, and he tilted his face up for a kiss that went on and on. They parted, faces hovering close together.

Jasper hugged Alice tighter, a soft cry of agony escaping. "I failed you again." A crippling wave of remorse rolled off him. Joshua whined, unable to comprehend the sudden emotions blanketing him.

"What? No." Alice's voice was a gentle lilt. Her hands slid across his cheeks and tangled in his hair.

"The bastard got away. I failed to protect you back then, too."

"Jasper, we're all doing the best we can. My visions failed us all. I never dreamed he was after me and not Bella."

I walked over and laid a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Let's not play the blame game, okay?"

Jasper finally rose to his feet and noticed the mess on the ground. "Something you want to share with me, Edward?"

"That was Victoria—the one who threw Bella off the roof. Got a light?"

"With pleasure." Jasper lit the remains of Victoria's crushed skull, and we stood somberly, watching it burn.

**~*ISYC*~**

Joselle stood in the front yard of the cabin with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, staring out into the woods. Our approach was silent, but she sensed us just the same and whirled around, a mixture of hope and dread in her eyes.

"_Joshua?_" She crossed herself, then ran toward us with tears streaming down her pretty face.

Joshua closed the distance quickly, loping toward her in wolf form. He phased back to human form a few feet away and collapsed to his knees. Joselle fell to the grass with him, pulling her shawl off to cover his nakedness. "You came back to me! Oh, thank God!" She grabbed his face between her hands, pressing kisses over his cheeks, jaw, and lips.

Joshua sobbed into her hair. "That sadistic bastard threatened you and our children. I spent every moment praying that you were all right, baby." He kissed her forehead, then struggled to his feet.

He leaned heavily on Joselle as they crossed the yard toward the cabin and refused our offers of assistance, preferring to keep his hands on his imprint. Joshua seemed significantly weaker now that he was in human form, and the angry looking slashes that covered his torso were more visible. Jasper and Alice led the way, and I hung back in case they needed help.

Inside, Jacob paced the floor, muttering to himself. As soon as his eyes met mine, he dug nervous fingers into his short, spiky hair. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he spied Joshua hovering in the doorway with Joselle. "Joshua! Damn, man, what did those fuckers do to you?"

Joshua's lips tilted up in a wry grin. "You should see what _they_ look like now. Well, except for the head fucker—he managed to give us the slip." He and Joselle stumbled, his hulking body dwarfing her small frame, and they both landed on the couch in a tangle of limbs.

Jacob eyed his cousin. "Dude, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Joshua gazed down at himself, noting the red shawl barely covering his nakedness. "Oh, shit! You're about my size—got any extra threads?"

Jasper and Alice huddled in the far corner of the cabin, whispering. Alice shot nervous glances around her, trembling every so often. By now she was used to being visionless more often than not, so it had to be something else, but damned if I could pick up a thing from her. I didn't tune in on Jasper, wanting to afford them some privacy.

Once Joshua was dressed in a pair of Jacob's sweats, I paced around impatiently. "I know it's the middle of the night, but I thought Bella would wake up with all the racket we've been making. What time did she go to sleep?" It was as I turned on my heel to make another pass of the room that I noticed the uncomfortable silence.

Jacob looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but in that cabin. He rubbed at the back of his neck, and his dusky skin deepened in hue.

Joselle met my gaze readily. "She's not here."

I laughed. "What do you mean? Where is she?"

Joselle stood, all five-foot three inches of her, and gazed up at me. "You know."

I froze, refusing to believe Bella would take off without speaking to me first. "No. She wouldn't _do_ that!"

"Edward, believe me when I tell you the decision caused Bella a great deal of distress." Joselle came to stand in front of me and looked up with sympathy in her eyes. "She also told me the two of you talked about this, that you would understand why she had to go."

My jaw tightened. "No, I don't understand why she would leave without a goodbye—without discussing it with me first. Where is she? What are her plans?"

"Even if I knew the answer, I couldn't tell you." Her words held no malice; she was matter-of-fact about it.

Unable to stand the sympathetic looks from everyone, I stalked out of the cabin and into the woods. I gripped Jasper's cell phone hard enough that hairline cracks appeared in the casing, then forced myself to calm down. The phone was my lifeline to Bella.

I dialed and the call went to voice-mail.

"_Bella? Where the hell are you? I know you're not at the cabin. Jacob's blaming himself, and Joselle's not talking. Why did you feel you had to deceive me? Haven't I proven I'll support you no matter what? I . . . I don't even know what to think. Call me."_

For the next two hours, I ran through the surrounding woods in an attempt to calm myself._ I avoided direct_ thoughts of where she was and what she was doing. We'd discussed this all in advance—there were things I didn't know, but I had to trust Bella and BB. As I was on my way back to the cabin, Jasper's cell vibrated.

"Bella?"

The first words from Bella were, "I love you." Her voice shook, and fear lanced through me.

"What are you doing?"

"Where are you? Did you find Alice?"

I knew Bella too well not to realize she was stalling. "Don't change the subject. What the hell are you up to? Please, love, tell me you aren't going to do anything stupid."

She hedged. "Define stupid."

"Anything that might end in your death or keep us apart. Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you. We'll deal with this together, come up with a plan."

"I can't. Please, Edward . . . don't make this harder for me."

Desperation took hold, but even as I spoke the words, deep down I sensed they wouldn't do any good. "Bella, I love you! I can't exist without you. Work with me . . . don't try to do this alone."

"I love you, too. For eternity."

She hung up. "No, no, no, no! Damn it, Bella!" I hit redial over and over, but she didn't answer. Scrunching my lids closed, I tried to think. Joselle didn't know where Bella was going, only that an old friend of her Uncle Jed's had agreed to drive her to the outskirts of Volterra. I didn't want to tip my hand by storming the castle and asking the Volturi if my human mate had come by.

"Think, Edward." I tapped the phone against my forehead. Then I realized we had GPS software installed. Thumbing through the options, I located the program and ran a trace on my phone.

_Not enough satellites available for tracking._

I'd have to get out of the woods into an open area. I skipped telling Alice, Jasper, or Jacob, fearing they might try to stop me from finding Bella. Instead, I raced through the dense forest, heading for Volterra. Five miles outside of town, I ran the trace again. It came back to a hotel in the piazza. Relief washed over me, replaced by anger. Bella and I were going to have a talk.

When I arrived at the front desk of the hotel, I sweet-talked the hostess into telling me which room Bella was staying in, explaining that I'd arrived a bit early and wanted to surprise my fiancée. The girl blushed and giggled, then gave me the room number.

When I arrived on the second floor, there were thirteen heartbeats. None of them belonged to my Bella. The lock gave easily. I swung the door open, intending to wait in the room for her. Bella's gentle scent swirled around me, and I estimated she'd been gone a few hours. A duffel bag, cooler, and paperback novel sat on the foot of the neatly made bed.

I tried to call Bella again and cursed when a muffled vibration came from the bed. Behind her few possessions rested my phone. This time, I couldn't stop myself from crushing Jasper's. Bits of plastic and inner components shot from my closed fist.

There was only one place I could think of that Bella would go without a phone.

Rushing out into the waning afternoon, I was grateful for the lengthening shadows at the edges of the piazza. Bella's scent led straight to the Castle Volturi—to the front door, no less.

All rational thought fled.

I banged on the door, pushing my way in when one of the guards opened it.

He grabbed my arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Where is she?"

"She who?"

I dragged in a lungful of air, smelling Bella's scent mixed with his. "The human girl that came here. Where is she?"

"Humans don't arrive here on their own," he sneered. His thoughts turned to the feeding chamber and all the unsuspecting tourists the Volturi dined on there. But then I saw Bella in his mind—how she'd arrived at the front door and demanded an audience with Aro, and the guard had dragged her down the hall.

With a growl, I stepped in close, throwing him off balance. He let go of my arm, and I reached out and wrenched the head from his body. I tossed his head across the room and sped through the network of halls, following Bella's signature bouquet. It had been hours since she went this way; her trail was already fading.

As I rounded a corner, two guards waited. They grabbed me by the arms and dragged me down another hallway, leading away from Bella.

"Stop. We need to go back that way!"

The taller one snorted. "You invaded our home. You go where we say." His counterpart stared forward, saying nothing.

"Please, I know she's here."

"Who?" His smile told me he knew exactly to whom I referred.

I snarled and pulled back, resisting their forward motion. "Bella! I smell her scent—I know she's here! _Bella!_"

The silent vampire's grip loosened enough for me to slip it, but the taller one held fast. A commotion broke out nearby, the echo of voices volleying back and forth through the halls. I continued to struggle with my captors, intent on reaching Bella.

Felix entered the hall, his considerable bulk taking up the space of two small vampires. "Enough of this! Who do you have there?"

"Don't know."

I raised my head and looked him in the eye. "I'm Edward Cullen."

Felix tilted his large head. "Carlisle's boy?"

"Yes."

"Hmph. And why exactly did you break into the castle and behead one of my men?" His lips quirked up on one side, almost as if in amusement rather than anger.

"I have to find Bella. I know she's here."

"Who is this Bella?"

"A human."

"There's only one reason humans enter the castle. You know that."

I struggled against the hold of the unsympathetic guards. "Felix, please."

Felix regarded me for a moment, then nodded. "Let him go. Come with me, Edward."

"But we were instructed—"

Felix silenced the until-then-silent guard with a glare, then leaned in close. "Are you questioning my authority, peon?"

"No, sir!"

"Then run along, ladies." Felix turned, long strides taking him back the way he came, and I fell in beside him. After a brief silence, he said, "Tread carefully."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aro's in a snit over something, and I assume it has to do with the human. Since you broke in here looking for said human, I also assume it's not to . . . eat her. Correct?"

"Right."

Felix stopped walking and faced me. He rubbed at his square jaw thoughtfully before speaking. "You appear to be royally fucked, my young friend. If you want any chance of leaving here with your head intact, _tread carefully,_ meaning, check that temper at the door."

"I'll do my best."

Felix didn't speak again. He strode through the remaining maze of halls with purpose and knocked on a heavy wooden door. "Master, we have another visitor I think you should meet with."

"Really, Felix? Can't this wait?" Aro's clipped tones came back in reply.

Bella's heart beat slow and steady on the other side of the barrier—too slow, too steady.

"The visits are related."

"Well, by all means, come in then!" _Who the hell is this girl, and how does she know about us?_

Felix entered with me following behind. Aro hovered over an unconscious Bella, his robes aflutter as he paced back and forth.

Jane haunted the other side of the room with a faint smile of amusement. When she saw me, her eyes lit up with mischief. _Oh, this will be delish. Master is going to lose it._

I wanted to rush over to Bella but decided to heed Felix's warning. Her vital signs were stable, and she seemed to be in no immediate danger.

Aro glanced over at me. _Animal drinker._ "You're one of Carlisle's brood."

"Yes."

"What have you to do with this? With her?" Aro gestured to Bella's form almost as if her presence frightened him.

Where to begin? I had to be careful in my approach. "Is she all right, Aro? What happened to her?"

Aro smiled thinly. "She fainted dead away when she heard _your_ voice. Explain."

Bella moaned and raised a hand to her head. I moved closer, stopping myself when Felix cleared his throat. _Easy, boy._

Aro watched with interest as Bella came around. Her skin was pale and clammy, but she seemed otherwise unhurt. Blinking her eyes several times, she looked around slowly. "What . . . how . . .?"

"You took a spill, my dear." Aro leaned down and offered a hand.

Bella ignored him, pushing herself to a seated position. She craned her neck to look past Aro at me. "Oh, Edward." Her lids fluttered closed, her throat working hard.

"I take it you two are already acquainted. Mind sharing how?" Aro glared between us.

Bella spoke before I had the chance to. "Aro, I need to speak with you alone."

"No!" I took a step forward, only to lose control of every muscle in my body. I dropped to my knees, and my back bowed as burning pain traveled everywhere. A cruel chuckle reverberated in my head.

Bella gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Stop it! Jane, please!"

Jane walked forward, her gaze capturing mine. _Got you. _After another few seconds that seemed like minutes of agony, she looked away. The pain receded as fast as it had struck.

Aro growled low in his throat. "Clear the room!" His voice boomed. "Everyone out, except the girl—and young Edward."

Jane's mouth fell open. "But, Master! What if . . ."

Aro glared at Jane. "What, Jane? You think I'll be murdered by a human girl and Carlisle's boy? It's not as if you don't know where to find his coven if he steps out of line. Isn't that right, Edward?"

I nodded.

Bella had other ideas. "He's not supposed to be here for this!"

Aro waved a hand. "I've been patient thus far, but I have my limits! Felix, Jane—get out!"

"They need to be far enough away they can't hear what we say."

"Is that so?"

Bella looked into Aro's face without fear, a sense of calm settling over her delicate features. "What I have to say is for your ears only. Trust me—you don't want anyone else to hear this."

"Very well." Aro appeared discomfited but went along with the request. "You heard the young lady—clear the area." _This better be good. If she makes a fool of me, there'll be hell to pay._

After rising to her feet, Bella turned her back to us and allowed her head to fall forward. She took several long, deep breaths and straightened before facing us again. The tremble in her hands worried me.

"Is it safe to speak freely?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Do go on. My curiosity has been sufficiently piqued."

Bella's forehead scrunched, and her heart beat faster. "I'm going to say one word to you."

"Just one?" Aro gestured impatiently.

"Mel."

"Pardon?" _It couldn't be._

"Mel."

Aro grew agitated, pacing the floor with his hands clasped behind his back. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Bella looked him up and down, then _that_ look settled in her eyes—a warning she wasn't about to let him get away with brushing her off. "_She_ meant everything to you."

Aro halted and his eyes closed. "What did you say?" His voice was a mere whisper.

"Mel meant everything to you. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Who put you up to this?"

"Nobody did."

"I don't believe you!" Aro moved toward Bella, and I flashed across the room, inserting myself between them.

I bared my teeth. "Don't touch her."

He took a step back and looked at me appraisingly. "Well, isn't this interesting? Why are you so . . . invested?"

Bella answered before I could. "For the same reason you were so long ago, Aro."

"Nonsense." _Where is she getting her information?_

"Love is never nonsense. There's a reason we'll do anything for it. Having it—even if for a fleeting moment—is worth whatever we have to go through."

_I'm not so sure. _Aro glanced at Bella warily. "Why should I believe you? Maybe someone I trust has betrayed me."

"For one, there's this." Bella tilted her neck and pulled the collar of her blouse aside, baring my mark. Aro's greedy eyes roamed over her creamy skin, and I growled involuntarily but held myself in check. "For another, I can tell you things no living being knows—things I've seen."

Aro's eyes met mine. "You did that? Marked her?"

"I did. She's my mate."

"Are you responsible for her knowing what we are then?"

"No."

"Explain!"

"I'm psychic," Bella answered. "I dreamed of Edward before meeting him, and I knew what he was. It's the same way I know about Mel—and your child."

Shock struck me like a physical blow. _Aro once had a human mate and fathered a child?_ As difficult as it was, I forced myself not to react.

Aro deflated before us. He seemed to shrink into himself, dropping his head into trembling hands. "Dear God. Who else knows?"

"From me? Nobody. I've been carrying your secret inside me for months, knowing this day would come. But you have enemies under your roof, Aro. There's a vampire named James, and he's a power-hungry bastard."

"There is no James here."

"James is working with some of your people."

"Who?"

"I don't know. My visions can be rather unpredictable."

"The Volturi can't find out about my past."

"Why do you think I asked to speak to you in private? If your secret was exposed, they would overthrow you as their leader, maybe even execute you. It's exactly why you're going to give me what I want."

"You think you can blackmail me?" Aro glared at Bella, who stared back impassively.

"I know I can. My desire is not to expose you. Think about it—if I wanted to destroy you, it would be done already."

"What is it you want?"

"Your assurance that Edward and I will remain free, along with the rest of the Cullens. You will never ask us to join the Volturi. In return, your secret will be safe, and I'll do whatever I can to find out who's trying to undermine your power."

"Our laws have been broken. There are witnesses." Aro's gaze fell on me. "Edward busted in here yelling your name. For the same reason my secret mustn't be exposed, I can't allow you to leave here alive."

Aro's implied threat set me off. Bella was safely shielded by my body in less than a second. "If she dies, you die. You can't call them here fast enough to save your sorry ass."

Bella's warm hands landed on my shoulder blades. "Edward, stop. He's right. I can't leave here alive."

"Bella! What are you saying?" Something inside me clenched, but I reminded myself to trust her.

"I'm saying I knew when I came here that I wouldn't be leaving human. There are conditions, Aro."

"Name them, my dear."

"Edward has to be the one to change me, and we're free to leave once it's done."

"I see. Give me a few moments to consider your request." Aro headed for the door.

"There's something else."

He looked back. "More conditions?"

"No, a bonus. If you agree to my terms, I'll tell you about your daughter."

**~*ISYC*~**

* * *

**A/N: Come on, guys! Start slinging around your theories. Will Aro agree to Bella's terms? What do you think Bella will tell him about the daughter he shares with Mel? Is there a shred of humanity left inside the megalomaniac? Will James return to wreak more havoc?**

**Someone pointed out to me *cough* Keye *cough* how long I've been writing this story. This was my first WIP, my baby. All good things must end, and there are only 2-3 chapters left to this one. ****_All_**** my stories are close to their endings, but I'm looking forward to the day I can work one WIP at a time. Thanks so, so much to all of you who have stuck around and put up with my sporadic updates. Remember the turtle and the hare? I may be slow, but I will get to the finish line. No burning out and abandoning stories over here. ;-)**

**Follow me on Twitter: SaritaDreaming or SarahAisling**

**My website: www . SarahAisling . Com**

**Facebook: SarahAislingAuthor**

**Fanfic Blog: SaritaDreaming . wordpress .com**

**An Archive of Our Own: archiveofourown .org users / SaritaDreaming**


End file.
